Les one shots du Hasard est chez Moi
by tiftouff19
Summary: Tous les petits moments que je n'ai pas pu caser dans la fiction LE HASARD EST CHEZ MOI, sont ici... Avec quelques surprises... Histoire de prolonger l'aventure ! ENJOY !
1. Chapter 1 : Kocoum et Pocahontas

**Souvenez-vous : Chapitre 18 du HASARD EST CHEZ MOI...**

_" Edward me récupéra contre lui et nous décidames de rentrer chez mon père. Je ramenais la voiture de police. Charlie nous avait attendu._

_Il nous informa qu'Emmett et Rosalie étaient partis. Mon frère vivait très mal la demande de ma mère. Il avait embarqué Rosalie et ils avaient fait une valise rapide. J'admirais leur façon de foncer tête baissée et d'obéir à ce qu'ils voulaient. Mais Emmett avait besoin de faire le point. Qui mieux que Rosalie pour l'y aider ?" _

**Et souvenez-vous, chapitre 25 du HASARD EST CHEZ MOI :**

_" - Alors, ce voyage à Las Vegas ?  
Leurs visages viraient au rouge. J'arquais un sourcil._

_- Vous vous êtes ruinés, c'est ça ?_

_- Pas tant que ça, lâchait Emmett_

_Tous deux se rasseyèrent sur le canapé en face du notre. Rosalie, de sa main droite, prenait un verre de coca. Emmett, lui, faisait de petits mouvements nerveux, vifs et rapides avec ses jambes, ses deux mains dans les poches."_

* Voici ici ce qui s'est passé. *

--------

**.One-shot n°1 : Kocoum et Pocahontas. **

**POV ROSALIE :**

- Allez Emmett ! Ca sert à rien de tergivercer et de rester enfermé !

- Oh ça te va bien à toi de dire ça hein ! C'est pas toi que ta mère emmerde !

- Ma mère elle m'a fait chier dès que je suis venue au monde mais je n'y pense plus, j'ai coupé les ponts avec elle et je ne m'en porte pas plus mal ! On est venus là pour oublier, tu te souviens ?

- A quoi ça sert d'être à Las Vegas si on peut pas profiter, tu peux me le dire ?  
J'haussais les sourcils d'étonnemment. Ca faisait une heure que je le secouais pour sortir et encore, il retournait la situation ! Il m'adressa un large sourire.

- Des fois, tu m'inquiètes mon gros matou !

- Je ne suis pas un matou ! Je suis un grizzly des montagnes, plus hargneux et rageux que jamais !

Il déposait sa main sur mes fesses dans une claque bruyante.

- Hé !

- Fais pas ta prude ! T'as aimé ça la semaine dernière !

_Touchée... coulée..._

La ville de Las Vegas regorgeait de magasins, de casinos... Une folie des grandeurs, des illuminations enchanteresses, des spectacles à toutes les rues... Tout pour vous faire perdre la tête ! Je ne regrettais pas d'avoir conduit jusque dans ce désert pour arriver ici. Les hotels étaient luxueux, immenses... Emmett était comme un gosse.

- Des casinos bordel ! On va faire péter la machine ce soir ma Rose !

- Gardons de l'argent pour l'essence pour le retour !

- Qui te parle de rentrer ? J'suis grand, j'peux vivre où je veux quand je veux sans rendre des comptes à mon père ni avoir de date butoire pour revenir !

Je tapotais sa joue.

- Tu pourrais au moins l'appeler... Il ne doit pas se sentir bien en ce moment.

- Ecoute, on a dit qu'on parlait pas de ça, ok ? Bella et Ed' sont à Forks avec lui !

- Et Bella, tu as pensé à elle ?

Il s'arrêta en plein milieu de la grande rue.

- J'adore ma soeur et je me fais beaucoup de soucis pour elle ! Cela dit, je m'en fais bien moins depuis qu'elle roucoule avec Edward ! Il va s'occuper d'elle, il fait ça très bien ! Alors faudrait savoir, tu m'as dit on se détend et après tu me dis qu'on doit rentrer ! Mon cerveau n'a pas la même capacité que ceux des autres, tu devrais le savoir à force de me le rabacher !

Il avait raison sur toute la ligne : j'avais eu Edward au téléphone, il s'occupait de Bella. Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de m'inquiéter pour elle, elle semblait si fragile et prête à exploser au moindre choc...

Emmett passa sa main dans ma poche arrière de jeans et j'en fis de même. _Après tout, on est en vacances ! _Nous arpentions la ville, nous laissant entrainer par le tourbillon de folie et d'ivresse. La nuit tombait alors qu'Emmett et moi sortions d'un restaurant où nous avions mangé et bu copieusement.

- Tu sais que tu m'as excité en buvant ton whisky avec ta paille, et ton pied, toi ?

J'éclatais de rire en tirant sur le col de sa chemise.

- Viens-là, imbécile !

_Bon d'accord, j'avais bien joué avec la paille et avec ma jambe sous la table du restaurant. _Il me plaquait contre un mur, sa langue forçant le passage de mes lèvres jusqu'à la mienne. Elles dansaient sensuellement ensemble et son désir se manifestait physiquement.

_Hummm... J'allais me régaler... _

Il s'interrompit alors brutalement.

- Rosie ! Regarde ça !

- Quoi ? râlai-je, engourdie par son baiser.

- "_ Soirée indienne au Tao Nightclub à partir de 23h, réduction de 50% aux déguisés_ _à l'entrée " _

- T'as vraiment envie d'aller jouer les indiens ce soir ?

- Hey, ça peut être drôle ! En plus, réduction à l'entrée... T'as bien dit qu'on devait s'amuser, non ?

- J'te suis !

Nous courrions dans les rues à la recherche d'un magasin de costumes ouvert. Nous en trouvions un sans difficulté, dont sortaient un Donald et un Shrek...

Emmett attrapa ma main et m'entrainais à l'intérieur. _Je ne savais pas où j'allais, mais j'y allais avec Emmett ! _

**..::..**

**POV EMMETT : **

Yahouuuu ! DE LA FOLIE ! Y avait tout dans c'te boutique ! Tous les costumes possibles et imaginables !

- Madame, Monsieur, puis-je vous aider ? Vous cherchez un costume ?

_Ah putain, alors lui il était vachement drôle sérieux !_

- Non, on est venus chercher nos courses ! Je voudrais deux tranches de jambon et quatre andouillettes !

- Pardon ?

- Vous faites l'andouillette, vous ? Non parce que si c'est vous l'andouillette, vous ne mettrez que quatre chipolatas !

Rosalie, derrière moi, tanguait en riant.

- Hum. Je vois... Ecoutez Monsieur... Nous sommes une boutique sérieuse...

Mais je ne l'écoutais plus. Mon regard attiré par ce truc bleu !

- ROSE ! JE VEUX ETRE SUPERMAN !

Le vendeur me suivit et me tendit un costume de Superman. Je peinais à enfiler le slip rouge sur le costume.

- Hé ! Il est trop p'tit votre truc ! La culotte me rentre dans le cul !

Rosalie tirait dessus en riant.

- T'es sexy comme ça...

- Ca ne vous convient pas ?

Je réfléchissais un instant. _Pourquoi on était rentrés dans cette boutique, au fait ?_

- AH OUAIS ! Les Indiens ! Vous avez des costumes d'indiens ?

Le type devant moi soupirait.

- Bien sûr, Monsieur ! Par ici !

Il nous tendit deux costumes.

- Pocahontas et Kocoum ! Il ne nous reste que ceux-ci ! Il y a une soirée au Tao Night Club spécial indiens.

_Ce type est formidable ! Il sait tout sur tout ! _

Je passais l'espèce de jupe et les bottes en cuir. Puis le bandeau avec les plumes sur ma tête. Quand je sortais, Rose m'attendait. Ce que je vis me fit décuver en un instant ! Elle était hyper sexy dans sa tenue en fausse peau de bête, du maquillage sur le visage, des plumes dans les cheveux. Sa jupe ne lui arrivait pas aux genoux...

- Elle était hyper sexy, Pocahontas !

Elle glissa sa langue sur mes lèvres et je la laissais intégrer ma bouche. Derrière nous, un type toussait.

- Excusez-nous, on ferme la boutique ! Vous prenez les costumes ?

- Vendu !

Je payais, récupérais nos affaires et nous remontions l'avenue de l'hôtel. Dans le hall, tout le monde nous regardait. Le type derrière son comptoir semblait bien strict.

- Ugh, mon frère ! Toi bien garder Tipi !

Il haussait un sourcil et Rose et moi repartions vers le Tao Night Club. Le vigil nous tendit un ticket.

- Deux boissons gratuites !

- Dieu te bénira de ton geste ! Ugh !

La salle était bondée d'indiens. En fait, on avait tous l'air identiques... Et très cons aussi ! Rose s'aggripait à mon poignet.

- Mon gros matou, on va boire ? Il fait chaud !

Elle avait raison : la chaleur aurait pu faire fondre Satan et ses disciples en trente secondes chrono !

Ces putain de cocktail alcoolisés étaient super bons ! Je ne voyais que ma Pocahontas qui sirotait. L'alcool accroché sur ses lèvres me donnait envie d'y gouter ! Je m'approchais de sa bouche pour l'embrasser d'un vrai baiser de grand chef de tribu ! Ses mains entouraient déjà ma taille pour se poser sur mes fesses.

- Tu voudras bien garder ton déguisement ce soir à l'hôtel ? murmura-t-elle en minaudant

- Oh que ouiiii !

Je m'emparais de ses lèvres encore et encore alors qu'un type vint taper mon épaule.

_Oh non de dieu ! L'indien des Village People ! _Il tanguait vachement ce pauvre type ! Owwooowww... Ou alors c'est moi qui tanguait !

- Rêve-je ou vois-je Pocahontas tromper le Capitaine John Smith ?

Je tapotais l'épaule de ce pauvre gars.

- Ce pauvre John... Il a fini en brochette sur le barbeuc' !

- Tant mieux, j'ai horreur des casques et des armures ! Mais en fait, d'un point de vue purement théorique, vous avez raison. Pocahontas et Kocoum ont été marié... Je me présente : Felipe Rose, professeur d'histoire des indiens !

_Alors là non, ce n'était pas moi qui avait trop bu ! Pour une fois ! _

- Et vous êtes marié à cette jolie beauté exotique ?

Rosalie, qui tanguait à côté de moi, fronçait les sourcils.

- Hé non mais oh ! Je vous interdis de regarder mon cul ! Emmett mon gros matou, viens me faire rêver !

Elle m'entraîna sur la piste de danse, se déhanchant sensuellement contre mon bassin. _Fuck ! _Elle aggripait ma nuque.

- T'as pas envie qu'on fasse comme Kocoum et Pocahontas ?

- Tu veux aller fumer un calumet de la paix ?

- Mais non gros idiot ! Moi je crois qu'il faut qu'on intègre nos personnages !

- Tu veux que j'aille chasser un bison ?

Elle caressait mon torse nu.

- Si Kocoum et Pocahontas se sont mariés... Ils ont eu une lune de miel après, pas vrai ?

- Oooohhhh... Excellente idée !

- Epouse-moi Emmett et après on fera l'amour comme des bêtes !  
Je ne mis pas trente ans à réfléchir et à ma place vous auriez fait pareil !

- Je te veux Rosalie !

- Moi c'est Pocahontas ! Marions-nous, Kocoum !

J'accrochais ma main à la sienne et nous sortions dans la rue.

_Et dis donc ! C'est que ça pèlerait presque ! _Un taxi passait par là ! Rosalie se dandina sur le bord de la route.

- Hé ! Un sous-marin jaune ! _Yellow Submarine ! Yellow Submarine ! _

J'éclatais de rire ! Quelle femme ma Rose ! Le taxi s'arrêtait à notre hauteur.

- J'vous emmène où ?

- Dans un vaste tipi qui marie ! Kocoum et Pocahontas veulent une nuit de noces !

Je crois que le mec se mit à rire ! Il nous déposa devant une chapelle après dix minutes de trajet. Rosalie, en descendant, retirait une plume de sa chevelure.

- Pour la paix avec les visages pâles ! Merci mon brave...

_Putain, elle avait bu combien de verres ? Deux... trois... quatre... six... _

Dans la petite chapelle de fortune, nous croisions une bonne femme un peu paumée. Elle enregistrait nos noms. Nous payons la cérémonie.

- Allez vous chercher des alliances dans la boutique derrière ! Votre mariage sera à 4h20. Bon vent les peaux-rouge !

- On est pas des peaux-rouge !

- C'est ça ! Et moi j'suis la Reine Mère !

Rosalie s'inclina devant elle.

- Enchantée, votre Majestée !

Nous partions en quête de l'anneau sacré et après en avoir trouvé deux à notre taille, nous revenions.

Elvis avait été mon témoin. J'étais flatté !

- Emmett _Kocoum _Swan, voulez-vous épouser Rosalie _Pocahontas _Hale ici présente ?

- Tu parles que j'le veux !

- Et vous Rosalie ? Voulez-vous épouser Emmett Swan ici présent ?

- Oui ! Et je veux une lune de miel !

Je ne sais pas combien de temps après on nous tendit une feuille et nous nous retrouvions dans un nouveau taxi. La tension était à son comble et Rosalie m'embrassait goulument, passant sa main sans gène sur mon anatomie.

Arrivés à l'hôtel, nous nous précipitions dans la chambre. Je décidais d'enlever mon cerceau.

- Non, garde les plumes...

_Rosalie, ma cochonne ! Ce soir, ça va être ta fête ma douce ! _

Je me laissais entrainer dans notre lune de miel, puisque maintenant c'était officiel ! On pouvait se sauter dessus ! Elle releva l'espèce de jupe que je portais et s'accroupit devant moi afin de prendre mon membre dans sa bouche. Elle entama sans préambule un délicieux mouvement de va-et-vient dans ses petites lèvres, suçant et titillant mon sexe de façon succulente. Je me perdais rapidement dans les méandres du plaisir. Lorsque je la vis avaler ma semence, je grognais de plaisir. Elle se releva, prenant ma bouche de façon bestiale.

- Je veux bien refumer le calumet de la paix quand tu veux, darling !

**..::..**

**POV ROSALIE : **

Je me réveillais ce matin-là au milieu d'une effusion de plumes, complètement groggie et nue. La nuit avait sûrement été rude. J'avais mal au crâne.

_Putain, quelle cuite !_

En me tournant vers Emmett, je tombais sur une bague à son doigt...

_Que..._

Sur ma main, la même alliance... _Alliance..._

Mon coeur se mit à palpiter avec force en tombant sur le certificat de mariage et la photo de nous deux entrain de nous embrasser à côté d'Elvis...

* * *

**Hum ok... Ca peut paraitre creux et sans intérêt mais j'avais envie de me faire plaisir en écrivant cet OS :^p **

**Stupide idée, je sais xD **

**Donc voilà j'ai entamé ici tous les OS que je ne pouvais pas caser dans Le Hasard Est Chez Moi. J'en profite pour vous remercier de toooooooooooous les messages que vous m'avez laissé pour le dernier chapitre, c'était géant =)**

**Sur ce, je vous donne rendez-vous dans une petite semaine pour l'OS suivant, qui comportera une cuite Edward-Jasper... Mais je n'en dis pas plus ! **

_L'abus d'alcool est dangeureux pour la santé blabla...blablabla... _

_A+ ;)_


	2. Chapter 2 : Edward Jasper et l'alcool

**Bébé23 : Tout le plaisir était pour moi :^p Bonne lecture !**

**  
CarlieCullen : No problemo ma grande pour les reviews ! Tu connais la maison, j'te fouetterai pas si tu mets rien =) Quoi que... Noooonnn... Emmett et Rose qui vont à Vegas, fallait s'attendre à des dégâts lol Ces OS ne sont pas hyper importants mais j'me dis que si j'me fais pas plaisir maintenant, j'me le ferai jamais ! Alors let's go ! Gros bisous et bonne lecture ! **

**maryline : Si mes écrits peuvent aider en quoi que ce soit, c'est déjà une grande raison pour moi de continuer. Merci à toi et bonne lecture. **

**twilighteuse27 : J'ai cédé, je voulais les mettre plus tard mais cette FF me manquait trop MDR. Emmett et Rose à Las Vegas, ça vaut le détour xD Bisous bisous et bonne lecture ;)**

**Merci aussi à carol et Vanessa. **

**Merci à toutes celles qui m'ont mise en alertes et compagnie =)**

**  
Encore une fois ici, rien de nouveau, mais juste un p'tit délire que j'avais envie de me faire =) **

**BONNE LECTURE.**

**Cet OS est dédié à toutes celles qui ont tant aimé le "couple" Jasper-Edward ^^**

**-o--o--o--o--o-**

**Souvenez-vous, chapitre 31 du HASARD EST CHEZ MOI :**

_" Je souriais en remettant ma tête sur son torse protecteur._

_Malheureusement, ce fut là notre vrai seul moment d'intimité tout le week-end. Edward passa son après-midi avec son élève qui partit finalement vers 19h. Jasper et Alice nous ont invité le soir à dîner chez eux et nous y étions allés de bon coeur. Nous avions partagé une soirée très sympa autour d'un buffet installé sur la table du salon, assis sur des coussins à même le sol. Les garçons avaient bu plus que raisonnable et nous avait gratifié d'un concert avec les guitares de Jasper. Edward faisait plus de fausses notes que jamais et Alice et moi nous étions écroulées de rire quand ils avaient commencé à chanter..." _

** Voilà ce qui s'est passé durant cette soirée ! **

**POV BELLA :**

Ce soir, nous passions la soirée chez Jasper avec lui et Alice. Edward et son meilleur ami nous avaient préparé une paella qui était exceptionnellement délicieuse, il fallait le reconnaître. Nous étions installés sur des grands coussins au sol, autour de la table basse qui avait fait office de buffet pour les gateaux apéritifs. Le visage de mon compagnon était un peu rouge à cause de l'alcool, et sa chemise déboutonnée en haut. Jasper était dans le même état.

- Mon roudoudou, ta paëlla était super bonne ! lança Alice en direction de son compagnon.

- C'est vrai Jazz, félicitations ! ajoutais-je

Edward se leva sur ses genoux pour se rapprocher de Jasper.

- Je te l'avais dit mon petit chaton que ça leur plairait !

- Miaaaoouuu !

Alice et moi éclations de rire.

- Ceci dit, sans Edward pour me peler les crevettes, je n'y serai jamais parvenu ! Il a autant de mérite que moi ! Tu devrais le récompenser Bella !

Je ne pus retenir mon sourire et m'approchais de mon compagnon pour déposer mes lèvres sur les siennes.

- Je suis extrêmement fière de ton travail de décorticage de crevettes mon Amour !

- Je le savais !

Le sourire d'Edward était éblouissant.

- Hééé ! Moi aussi je veux de l'amour !

- Ben je suis là ! répondit nonchalamment Alice en haussant les épaules.

Jasper se jetait sur elle pour la plaquer au sol et l'embrasser langoureusement. Edward s'approchait de moi et posait sa main sur mes yeux.

- ! Regarde pas ça, Bella ! Tu vas devenir aveugle ! Aggghhhh ma rétineeee !

Jasper se relevait et aidait une Alice morte de rire à se redresser.

- Tu es jaloux ? demandait Jazz à Edward

- Jaloux de quoi ? De ta grosse langue baveuse dans ma bouche ? Sûrement pas !

- Viens là ! Je vais te faire rêver !

- AH NON HEIN !

Edward se remit rapidement sur ses jambes et commençait à courir dans l'appartement, Jasper à ses trousses.

- Laisse-toi faire ! Tu vas aimer je te dis !

- Mais ça va pas la tête ouais !

Alice vint s'asseoir près de moi et nous les regardions courir autour de la table de la cuisine, Jasper essayant d'attraper Edward pour l'embrasser, et Edward fuyant désespérément. Ce dernier venait de manquer de se faire attraper par la chemise.

- Arrête ça Hale ! Tout de suite !

Edward courut vers une petite porte pour s'enfermer mais elle ne s'ouvrit pas.

- T'es baisé Cullen ! C'est fermé à clé !

Jasper plaquait Edward contre le mur et j'éclatais de rire en voyant Jazz se pencher vers lui pour finalement lui lécher la joue. Alice et moi éclations de rire.

- ESPECE DE GROS DEGUEULASSE ! hurla Edward en passant sa main sur sa joue pour enlever ce léchage.

Jasper riait et tapotait la joue de mon compagnon. Ce dernier revint s'asseoir près de moi et enlaçait ma taille en posant sa tête contre mon épaule.

- Bella... Il est méchant Jasper avec moi ! pleurnicha-t-il

- Mon pauvre pauvre pauvre chéri...

Jasper s'installait en tailleur à côté d'Edward.

- Tu aurais au moins pu faire l'effort de te raser, tu piques !

- Je t'emmerde !

- Moi aussi je t'aime ! lâcha Jazz en lançant un baiser dans l'air.

Après ce petit "intermède amoureux", Alice et moi allions préparer des coupes de glace. Jasper et Edward débouchaient une bouteille de vin blanc pétillant. Je ne sais pour quelle raison mais nous les entendions éclater de rire et quand je revins avec deux coupes suivie d'Alice, Jasper était agenouillé au sol, la bouteille entre les cuisses tandis qu'Edward était couché sur le dos devant son meilleur pote, jambes repliées un peu écartées, et mort de rire.

- Edward ? demandait Alice en haussant un sourcil

- Merde, vous êtes revenues trop tôt, je m'apprêtais à le faire rêver grâce à cette fabuleuse bouteille en verre... lança Jasper.

- Oh Seigneur... soupirait Alice en imaginant ce qu'il sous-entendait.

Edward referma brusquement l'espace entre ses jambes en relevant la tête.

- Ah non, pas mes fesses hein !

Je haussais les yeux au ciel en les entendant éclater de rire et m'approchais d'Edward.

- Peux-tu m'expliquer ce que tu fais par-terre...

Je l'aidais à se relever.

- Ben je sais pas trop comment j'ai fait mon compte pour me casser la gueule, mais... souffla-t-il en éclatant de rire.

- PUTAIN DE BOUCHON COINCE ! Ah ça y est ! Et ben quand même hein ! Approche ton verrre mon Edward ! Celle-là, elle est pour toi !

- Que Dieu te bénisse ! dit Edward en regardant son verre se remplir.

Jasper remplit ensuite ma coupe, celle d'Alice et la sienne. Nous trinquâmes tous ensemble.

- Santé, amour, bonheur, blablablaaa etc etc...

Nos verres s'entrechoquèrent et chacun de nous portions le liquide à nos bouches. Puis, nous nous réinstallions au sol et dégustions nos coupes de glace. Edward me donnait sa boule de glace à la fraise et je lui passais la mienne au rhum raisin, n'y tenant pas plus que ça.

Mon compagnon jouait un instant avec le biscuit en forme de cigare, le trempait dans la glace et interpellait Jasper.

- Hé Jazz ! Regarde !

Il mit le cigare dans sa bouche.

- Hé petit ! Il est temps pour toi de rendre service au parrain de la mafia heh !

Nous éclations de rire en entendant sa voix à bout de respiration, façon gros mafieux. Edward tournait sa tête vers moi, sourire en coin et prit son biscuit comme s'il tenait une cigarette.

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a la demoiselle heh ? Elle voudrait peut-être que le Parrain s'occupe d'elle ?

Je manquais de recracher la glace que j'avais dans la bouche, voyant son air sûr de lui. Il se penchait vers moi et remit son cigare dans la bouche. J'en croquais le bout qu'il approchait de ma bouche et nous finimes par en arriver à bout et enfin nous embrasser.

- Hé Alice regarde ! Ils nous font un remake de Rox et Rouky !

- T'es con c'est pas Rox et Rouky c'est La Belle Et Le Clochard !

- Ouais bof, c'est des chiens dans les deux cas !

- Rox et Rouky c'est un chien et un renard...

- Et alors, un renard c'est un chien que je sache !

- Je voudrais pas qu'un renard garde ma maison !

- Tiens, tais-toi et ressers-moi une coupe !

Edward et moi sourions dans notre baiser et le rompimes.

- Allez ! Sers m'en une autre aussi !

- Edward, tu as peut-être assez bu ce soir, non ? suggérais-je

- Je dirai à Dieu que c'est Jazz qui m'a forcé ! (*****)

Nous terminions nos coupes glacées un peu fondues tout en discutant de choses et d'autres. Edward s'était appuyé le dos contre un fauteuil et j'avais pris place entre ses jambes. Jasper était moitié assis, moitié allongé, appuyé contre le canapé et Alice allongée, sa tête sur le ventre de son compagnon.  
- Tu en veux, Bella ?

Edward passait son verre sous mon nez .

- Non ça va, j'ai assez bu !

- J'ai l'impression que tu vas devoir te sacrifier, mon pote !

Edward scrutait le fond du liquide et un large sourire envahissait son visage.

- Alors ça, c'est vraiment un énorme sacrifice !

Je le vis porter son verre à sa bouche et le boire cul sec !

- Edward !!

Il essayait d'étouffer un rot et Jasper éclatait de rire.

- Espece de gros porc ! Manque plus que tu pètes et ça sera complet !

- Me tente pas !

Je tapais ma main sur mon front.

- Je rêve...

Mon compagnon éclatait de rire et me serrait contre lui avec une force impressionnante.

- Ne me l'étouffe pas Edward ! On va faire du shopping le week-end prochain et je la veux entière !

Je grognais à cette idée, boudeuse et Edward me berçait doucement de droite à gauche.

- Pourquoi tu traumatises mon bébé, Alice ?

- Je t'en prie, elle est pas en sucre !

- Heureusement, sinon Emmett l'aurait bouffé depuis longtemps ! lâchait Jasper

Nous éclations de rire à la pensée de mon frère, ce gros mangeur. Après un moment de silence, Jasper se resservit à boire ainsi qu'à mon ami. Edward commençait sérieusement à devenir rouge et à rire pour rien. Même le silence le faisait rire... Jasper était à peu près dans le même état que lui et déboutonnait sa chemise.

Il se relevait, tanguant jusqu'à Edward.

- Toi... et moi... et la musique... on va faire un concert... avec la musique... et toi et moi...

- Tu penses à... musique et... concert... chanson ?

- J'y pense pas... Je te le dis...

- Je vais chercher mon piano !  
Il se relevait et vascillait, se rattrapant in-extremis sur Jazz.

- Euh Edward... On va faire ça sans le piano, d'accord ? lui dis-je en entourant sa taille de mes bras.

- Ohhh... Oh bah j'suis déçu !

- Tu feras du piano demain, d'accord ?

Il entourait ses bras autour de mes épaules et me serrait contre lui en me pointant du doigt.

- Ca c'est ma nana ! Elle a toujours... une bonne idée !

Jasper revint avec sa guitare acoustique et s'installait dans le canapé. Edward lui fit face.

- Tu es beau, Edward ! lança Jasper en le fixant.

- Arrête tu vas me faire rougir ! Oh ouii !

La voix d'Edward était très effeminée. Alice vint s'asseoir près de moi.

- Est-ce que c'est normal si je suis jalouse là ?

Je la regardais en souriant.

- Pourquoi ?

Elle fronçait les sourcils.

- Jasper ne me dit jamais que je suis belle !

Je retins mon fou-rire.

- Hey, ne te moque pas de moi !

- Pardon !

Je reportais mon attention vers nos deux musiciens qui étaient morts de rire. Ils essayaient d'accorder la guitare mais, et même si je n'y connaissais strictement rien, ils la désaccordaient plus qu'autre chose.

- Diiing ! AH ! Là c'est bien !

- Ouaaaip ! Allez ! Trois quatre !

Jasper entamait quelques grattements difficiles et Edward se râclait la gorge et fit quelques notes avec sa voix.

- Liii... Laaaa... Doooo... Miiiiiiii !

Il entamait ensuite une chanson bien à lui qui nous fit éclater de rire.

- J'ai pas honte de moaaaaa

Je suis toujours làààààà

J'ai préparé la corde en baaaaasss

Je suis monté sur la chaèèèseeeeee

Comme t'étais toujours pas lààààààààààà

J'ai mis la corde autour de moaaaaaaaaa...

Il marquait une petite pause, Alice et moi étions pliées en deux et j'avais une furieuse envie d'aller aux toilettes. Edward continuait :

- Et j'suiiiii-iiiiiiii-iiiiiiiii- hihihiiiiii

Tombé d'la chaise encore une foiiiiiiiiiiiiissss

Et toi t'étais pas làààààààààààààààààààààà

Je m'suis troué le trou du cuuul

Et j'suis parti à l'hopitAAAAAAAAA--AAAALLLLLL

Fallait pas m'quitter tu voaaaaaaaaaaa

T'as encore vu l'résultaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaat

T'as payé l'hopital pour rieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeen

Et j'suis toujours dans ta viiiiiieeeeeeeee

Mais t'es toujours pas lààààààààààààààààààààà...

**(**)**

Jasper finissait les accords en s'excitant et nous eumes un sursaut quand la corde du Ré explosa sous son insistance. Alice, Edward et moi éclations de rire. Mon amie et moi applaudissions bruyamment Jasper et Edward pour ce spectacle épatant !

- Oohhh... L'a cassé la corde !

- Oh ben merde alors ! Pas grave ! Je vais chercher mon harmonica !

Jasper se levait, titubant et Edward me regardait, s'agenouillant devant moi.

- C'est ce que je me disais l'autre jour !

- Tu te disais quoi ?

Les yeux d'Edward brillaient et ses joues étaient très rouges.

- Que j'monterai sur la chaise si t'étais pas là !

- T'es bête ! dis-je en riant

J'entourais de mes bras sa nuque et pressais mes lèvres contre les siennes.

- JASPEEEEEEEER ! Edward et Bella ils recommencent !

Sans rompre notre baiser, Edward tatonnait à la recherche d'un oreiller et le lançait sur Alice. Nous entendimes un bruit d'harmonica et nous brisions notre étreinte. Jasper se rassit sur le canapé et il fut rejoint par Edward.

Tous deux s'affalèrent, épaule contre épaule et tête contre tête. Jasper soufflait dans son instrument et le regard que lui portait Edward aurait pu tout à fait être celui d'un homme amoureux ! Mon compagnon chantonnait à voix basse, battant une mesure invisible dans l'air avec sa main. Alice, assise à côté de moi, les regardait aussi.

- Je me sens un peu seule là...

Je riais en la regardant. Voyant qu'ils étaient dans leur petite bulle, nous nous mimes à discuter de choses et d'autres.

- Le réveil va être dur demain pour eux !

- Oh que oui ! riait mon amie

- Je crois que je vais mettre une bassine à côté du lit ce soir !

- Moi je vais opter pour la douche froide...

Edward s'était endormi sur l'épaule de Jasper et ce dernier commençait à comater. Je me levais mais Alice me rattrapait et me fit signe de ne pas bouger. Elle se dirigeait vers la chambre et revint avec un appareil numérique. Jasper avait toujours son harmonica contre sa bouche mais il dormait lui aussi, sa tête appuyée sur celle d'Edward.

Alice prit une photo et le flash les fit sursauter.

- Hein... Kessecé...

Edward se redressait difficilement dans un soupir.

- Oh putain de merde...

Je me relevais et vins l'aider à se redresser.

- On va rentrer je crois...

- Je crois que je vais aller mettre Jasper sous la douche !

Ce dernier se redressait, vif et alerte.

- Une douche ! Avec toi ? J'aime ça ma louloute !

Edward s'appuyait contre moi et je le retenais tant bien que mal. J'embrassais Alice et Jasper avant d'essayer de faire descendre les marches de l'escalier à Edward, pour rentrer chez nous.

* * *

**(*) = Réplique du film LECONS DE CONDUITE **(magnifique film que je vous recommande chaudement d'ailleurs... Je ne me lasse pas de le regarder encore et encore... Très bon petit film, pas de gros budget mais tellement appréciable...)**, avec Rupert Grint et Julie Walters. Enfin, dans le film la citation exacte est : " Oh Allez, tu pourras dire à Dieu que je t'ai forcé!" **... _voilà pour les copyright en règles ^^ _

**(**) = Bon Ok... Ca c'est... ahem (**_moment difficile où il m'est complexe d'assumer ma famille MDR__**) **_**le seul chef d'oeuvre musical que mon cousin Fred a chanté le soir de mes 20 ans dans une soirée mémorable... Mon père musicien (**accordéoniste sur cette chanson... Il en est pas peu fier en réécoutant l'enregistrement sur le portable de mon frère d'ailleurs**) et lui nous ont offert une bonne tranche de rire... **_Solitude quand tu nous tiens ! J'arrête là d'expliquer ma vie, mais c'était aussi un copyright xD _

* * *

**Prochain OS le week-end prochain.**

**Une balade dans la forêt entre Carlisle et Edward... **

**Je vous embrasse.**


	3. Chapter 3 : Une histoire de lapins

**CarlieCullen : **Je savais que cet OS te plairait ;) D'ailleurs j'ai oublié mais je voulais te le dédier :) Je ne pouvais pas ne pas faire cet OS sans insérer la chanson que mon cousin m'avait "composé" pour mes 20 ans ! Tiens, ce serait une idée à explorer : Edward regarde Jasper et lui dit : " Fais moi un bébé " Putain... Poourquoi j'y ai pas pensé ? MDR Merci à toi d'être encore là sur les OS ! Gros bisous.

_" Esmé se levait pour venir m'enlacer. J'ignorais quel était son secret pour dégager une telle chaleur maternelle et souvent, j'enviais Edward d'avoir pu se blottir contre elle quand il en avait eu besoin._

_- As-tu bien dormi ?_

_- Oui, je suis désolée de ne pas m'être levée plus tôt pour vous aider à nettoyer !_

_Esmé me souriait, me tenant par les épaules._

_- Ne t'en fais pas, Carlisle et moi avions déjà bien rangé hier soir. Et puis tu avais besoin de repos. Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de remarquer tes yeux cernés hier à votre arrivée._

_Je me mis à rougir et elle dû s'en apercevoir car elle m'adressa un sourire apaisant._

_- Veux-tu un café ? Un thé ? Du lait ? Du jus d'orange ? Il est frais de ce matin !_

_- Du café, Esmé mais attendez je vais aller me le faire !_

_- Je vais prendre une tasse de thé..._

_Nous nous installâmes sur la table carrelée de la cuisine._

_- Vous êtes toute seule ?_

_- Carlisle et Edward sont allés se promener dans les bois et discuter entre hommes. J'en ai profité pour terminer les esquisses de Monsieur Meysan. Quel pot de colle cet homme-là !_

_Je souriais, c'est vrai qu'il était pénible. Elle me servit mon café et je la remerciais." _

* Voilà en bonus la petite balade entre Edward et son père. *

**POV EDWARD :**

J'étais resté couché un long moment ce matin à admirer ma compagne dans son sommeil. Je n'arrivais pas à dormir, ressassant les derniers événements entre la veille et aujourd'hui. _Bella et moi avions fait l'amour... _C'était incroyable ! Incroyablement bon et voluptueux... Elle était parfaite. Elle avait tout fait pour se surpasser pour moi. _Quelqu'un quelque part avait dû me bénir des Dieux... _Je ne la méritais pas !

J'entendis du mouvement dans le couloir et une sorte de toux étouffée. Carlisle. Le réveil de la chambre indiquait 10h15. Je décidais de me lever pour le rejoindre. Ca faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas passé un moment seul avec mes parents. Lorsque je descendais, Esmé et mon père étaient entrain de se servir du café.

- Salut M'man ! Salut P'pa !

- Bonjour mon chéri !

Ma mère vint m'embrasser et je m'emparais d'une tasse.

- Bella dort encore ?

- Ouais, elle est crevée...

Je vis Carlisle m'adresser un petit sourire. Esmé attrapait des toasts et me les posait dans une assiette.

- Merci Maman !

Nous discutames longtemps tous les trois. Carlisle se levait vers 10h30 de sa chaise.

- Bon, je vais faire un petit tour, vous venez avec moi ?

- Ouais ça me dit bien ! Maman, tu viens ?

- Non allez-y, je vais rester ici ranger un peu et attendre que Bella se réveille.

- Comme tu veux... Tu viens gamin ?

- J'arrive !

J'attrapais ma veste en jeans et l'enfilais, suivant mon père. Nous empruntames le sentier derrière la maison qui s'enfonçait dans les bois. Il faisait bon, l'été était presque là.

- Alors mon grand, t'es content de ton anniversaire ?

- Ouais, ça a été parfait !

- Je t'envie d'aller en Angleterre !

- Pourquoi vous venez pas avec nous ?

- Y a pas mal de boulot à l'hopital, Jerfand est parti en retraite et Milicent est en congé maternité. Je peux pas poser des vacances... Mais j'aurai adoré cela dit ! Tu pourras voir s'il y a besoin de faire des travaux à la maison ? Je m'en occuperai quand vous rentrerez...

- Ouais t'inquiète pas, je ferais une petite inspection. Elle a été loué cette année la maison ?

- Oui, un couple de retraité fidèle de la paroisse je crois...

- Oh d'accord !

Nous continuâmes notre route.

- Le caleçon que t'as offert Jasper était à mourir de rire !

- J'adore ce gars ! Il est complètement felé !

Carlisle se mit à rire.

- J'ai adoré la tête qu'a fait Alice quand elle disait qu'elle n'avait pas cautionné ce cadeau !

Je me mis à rire à mon tour.

- Je vais finir par acheter le même ! Ca fera enrager ta mère mais j'aime bien la faire raler !

- Je rêve ou tu passes ta vie à la chercher ?

Il eut un petit haussement d'épaule.

- J'aime ça ! Et je crois qu'elle aime bien aussi !

- La pauvre ! Je me demande ce qu'elle te trouve !

Carlisle éclatait de rire et me tapotait l'épaule. Je me sentais bien quand j'étais avec mon père. Nous n'avions pas énormément de secrets l'un pour l'autre et j'aimais vivre avec cette idée que quoi qu'il advienne, nous pourrions toujours être là l'un pour l'autre.

- Bon et alors, ce concert de jazz à Port Angeles, c'était bien ?

- Putain c'était super tu veux dire ! Le groupe était super fort, la chanteuse aussi elle m'a bluffé ! Un putain de coffre la nana... impressionnant !

- Ca vous a fait une petite sortie en amoureux avec Bella !

- Ouais c'est vrai ! La soirée a été parfaite...

J'eus un petit sourire qui n'échappa pas à Carlisle.

- Alors, ça y est ?

Je le regardais haussant un sourcil. Il continuait d'avancer, nonchalant, les mains dans les poches.

- Ca y est, quoi ?

- Ne me force pas à dessiner, je suis pas doué pour ça !

Il éclata de rire.

- Ouais, ça y est !

- Elle va bien ? Enfin je veux dire, ça n'a pas été trop dur pour elle ?

- Elle est incroyablement courageuse ! Je ne pensais pas qu'elle puisse être si forte... Je l'aime, Papa.

Cette fois-ci, il retournait sa tête vers moi et m'adressa un petit sourire.

- Des fois je me dis que c'est rapide, ça fait que deux mois qu'on est ensemble et qu'on se connait mais... Je sais pas, c'est comme si j'étais né pour elle !

- Ca changerait quoi que vous ayez attendus un an ? Elle te plait, tu lui plais, vous vous plaisez ! Bref, t'as compris !

- C'est quand même bizarre...

- De quoi ?

- Ben tout ça... Tu sais j'veux dire le fait qu'on puisse savoir instinctivement qu'une personne est la bonne. J'y croyais pas trop avant de la rencontrer.

- Le feeling est passé d'emblée entre vous, non ? Et puis excuse-moi mais Bella est loin d'être moche et elle a beaucoup de charme...

Je le regardais un instant et éclatais de rire.

- Papa ! C'est _ma _copine !

Il eut un petit rire.

- Ne t'inquiète pas mon grand ! Je vais pas te la piquer ! Je tiens trop à ta mère !

- Je suis certaine que maman serait _ravie_ d'apprendre ce que tu viens de me dire !

Il s'arrêta et me pointa du doigt une sorte de champignon.

- Tu vois ce champignon vénéneux là ? Si tu dis quoi que ce soit à Esmé, tu vas en bouffer quinze comme lui !

- T'es violent toi quand même !

- J'ai encore des moyens de pression !

Nous eumes un petit rire et empruntions un sentier à droite.

- Bon enfin tout ça pour te dire que si tu es heureux avec Bella, ne t'occupe pas du reste. Le temps que ça fait quand tu as entamé une relation avec elle, la durée que vous vous connaissiez... C'est des foutaises ! Si tu es heureux, amoureux et qu'elle aussi, alors continuez. Tu sais moi aussi j'ai su rapidement que ce serait ta mère et pas une autre !

- Ah bon ?

- Oui, bon on a mis un petit mois à se déclarer l'un l'autre par courrier mais au bout de notre deuxième ou troisième sortie j'ai su qu'elle me ferait tourner la tête ! Et la suite, tu la connais, bimbadaboum les lapins sont sortis et tu es né !

J'éclatais de rire.

- Putain Papa ! T'as une drôle de façon d'exprimer ça !

Il se mit à rire.

- C'était pour faire simple mais en fait, c'est plus compliqué que ça de faire un bébé !

- Sans blague ! On trouve pas les bébés dans un chou ? j'suis déçu !

Carlisle s'approcha de moi et me prit par les épaules.

- Je vais te raconter la vie, Fils ! Tu vois, dans l'univers, un jour, Monsieur Lapin et Madame Lapin se sont rencontrés. Leur petit coeur a fait boum-boum ! Au bout de quelques temps, ils se sont installés dans la même maison et dans le même lit. Et puis un soir, ils se font des calins... Des gros calins... Le petit lapin rentre son zizi dans celui de la petite lapine et ! O miracle ! Neuf mois plus tard, une graaande portée de lapinous vient au monde !

J'haussais un sourcil en le regardant.

- T'es sûr que ça va Papa ? T'as bu quoi ce matin ?

Carlisle éclatait de rire.

- C'est ça l'histoire de la vie, fiston ! Et moi j'ai pris exemple sur les lapins !

- J't'en prie !

Il tapota ma tête avec un vaste sourire.

- T'as pas été aussi efficace que les lapins en tout cas !

- Douterais-tu de moi ?

J'écartais les bras, me désignant.

- C'est ça ta " graaande portée de lapinous ? "

Il éclata de rire.

- C'est parce que pour un lapinou tu étais drôlement exigeant ! Tu nous as vidé !

- Mon pauvre petit Papa ! Pauvre, pauvre, pauvre petit papa...

Nous entamions le chemin du retour.

- Non mais c'est vrai ! Quand tu étais petit et que Carmen vivait à la maison, on te mettait dans le parc d'Alice. Tu essayais toujours de lui tirer sur la couche !

- Pardon ?

Carlisle éclata de rire.

- Je te promets ! Soit tu tirais sur sa couche, soit tu lui prenais sa sucette !

- C'est pour ça qu'elle est chiante comme ça, maintenant ? Une sorte de vengeance ?

- Je pense ! souria-t-il

Carlisle continua à me raconter quelques anecdotes sur mon enfance ou sa vie de couple avec maman. Lorsque nous atteignimes la villa, il se tourna vers moi.

- Edward, je suis fier de toi ! Fier de ce que tu es devenu et fier de l'amour et du respect que tu as su donner à Bella. Tu as su véritablement te sacrifier pour elle. Ne te pose pas de questions sur toutes les circonstances. Tu as le droit de vivre heureux et tu as le droit de l'aimer. Et si c'est Bella la bonne personne, alors continue avec elle jusqu'au bout, peu importe le nombre de mois, peu importe la façon dont vous deux c'est arrivé, peu importe ce que penseront les autres. Maman et moi nous sommes très heureux de t'avoir et très heureux de tout ce que tu as fait dans ta vie.

J'étais un peu coit devant cette déclaration inattendue mais je le pris dans mes bras pour une brève étreinte.

- Merci Papa !

Il me tapota la nuque et m'adressa un petit sourire.

- Allez viens ! On va retrouver nos belles avant qu'un lapin-farceur ne vienne nous les piquer !

J'éclatais de rire et c'est en sa compagnie que je rejoignis la cuisine pour retrouver ma mère et ma compagne dans une grande discussion.


	4. Chap 4 : Les petits malheurs de Jasper

**paulineeee : **Une suite concrète me demanderait beaucoup de temps, un investissement important. Cette fic a été très longue pour moi et j'estime que 50 chapitres, c'est déjà pas mal =) Il y a les OS et je préfère cette formule =)

**Merci aussi à Bebe23, Vanessa. J'sais pas si j'ai répondu à tout le monde parmi les reviews avec Comptes... Si c'est pas le cas, mea culpa trois fois.**

**BONNE LECTURE ;)**

* * *

**Souvenez-vous, chapitre 26 du Hasard est chez moi :**

_" - Bon alors Emmett, ce séjour ? t'as pas été très bavard !_

_- Justement, Jasper..._

_J'étais entre les deux, j'attendais l'explosion._

_- Ouais ? demanda mon meilleur ami en se penchant vers moi.  
Emmett retirait sa main gauche du dossier laissé vide par Rose et dévoilait ainsi son alliance. J'étais prêt à intervenir. Jasper fixait l'anneau._

_- C'est marrant, on dirait une alliance..._

_Emmett déglutissait et recommençait nerveusement à secouer ses jambes. Je faisais un décompte dans ma tête._

_- C'est une alliance !_

_5...4..._

_- Attends... QUOI ?_

_Trois, deux, un, zéro ! Sortez les fusils, baillonettes au bout du canon, ça va péteeeeer !_

_- Ecoute, Jasper, c'était un soir on avait pas mal bu et..._

_- TU T'ES MARIE AVEC ROSALIE ???_

_Tout le monde se retournait vers nous. Je décidais d'intervenir._

_- Jasper, calme-toi !_

_- Me calmer ? ME CALMER ?_

_Il se levait et m'emjambait pour rejoindre Emmett. Son visage était rouge, il avait ses manches remontées._

_- SORS DE LA QU'ON VOIT SI T'ES UN HOMME DIGNE DE MA SOEUR ! rugit mon meilleur ami." _

[...]

_Je devais reconnaître à Rosalie qu'elle était impressionnante quand elle s'énervait. Un deuxième vigile, téméraire ou inconscient s'approchait d'elle :_

_- Avez-vous besoin d'une ambulance ? demanda-t-il._

_- Ca va, on s'en charge ! répondit durement Rosalie.  
Alice m'aida à me relever et je tenais toujours appuyé le mouchoir. Je donnais les clés de ma voiture à ma cousine. Rosalie était trop énervée pour conduire. Elle se retournait alors que j'étais assis sur le siège arrière de la volvo, vers Emmett et Jasper qui esquissaient des mouvements pour venir avec nous._

_- OH NON ! CERTAINEMENT PAS ! VOUS ETES ASSEZ GRANDS POUR VOUS BATTRE, VOUS LE SEREZ POUR ALLER A L'HOPITAL A PIEDS ! DE-MER-DEZ VOUS ! "_

*Voici ce qui s'est passé entre Emmett et Jasper juste après*

**POV JASPER :**

Alors là... Putain de bordel à cul de pompe à merde ! J'en avais fait et vu des conneries dans ma vie mais des comme celles-là... JA-MAIS ! Y avait des tas d'imbécilités à faire dans ce monde pour un type comme Emmett : il pouvait se moquer des gens qui l'entouraient. Il pouvait faire des blagues vaseuses à ses potes. Il pouvait même aller faire carnaval avec les enfants que personne ne réagirait parce que c'était Emmett justement...

MAIS EPOUSER MA SOEUR ! ET A LAS VEGAS ! Je ne décolérais pas ! Hors de question ! Il s'était enfuit avec elle et n'avait pas eu un demi-gramme de cervelle pour réaliser sa connerie. Rien ne m'énervait plus que ce qui entraînait ma soeur à merder. _Rosalie s'est mariée, Rosalie s'est mariée, Rosalie s'est mariée, Rosalie s'est mariée, Rosalie s'est mariée... _Bon ok, respire mon grand ! Elle s'est mariée avec Emmett.

Elle aime Emmett.

Donc elle épouse Emmett.

C.Q.F.D.

- Putain ! J'ai toujours détesté le CQFD !

- Hein ?

Je m'interrompais en réalisant que j'avais parlé à voix haute.

- Qu'est-ce que t'as dit ?

- Oh la ferme ! Je réfléchis !

- Au plan du bus j'espère... parce que tu m'as éclaté le tibia et que j'peux pas marcher jusqu'aux urgences à pieds ! T'as un sacré putain de pointu mon gars !!!

_Jasper, rappelle-toi tes cours de yoga... _Parce que ouais, j'ai fait une yoga une époque... Une fille qui me rendait barge à dandiner du cul devant moi sans jamais me... Bon enfin bref !

- Je te conseille de te taire avant que mon pointu ne vienne s'enfoncer là où je pense ! grognai-je entre mes dents.

Emmett, ce gros balèse, leva les mains en signe d'apaisement.

_J'suis balèse quand même ! J'arrive à faire peur à un gros type comme lui... Y en a là dedans, moi je vous le dis ! _

- Ecoute Jazz, parlons en adultes.

Ce fut plus fort que moi, j'éclatais de rire.

- Parler en adultes alors que tu viens de te marier à ma soeur de façon la plus con qui soit ?

Il me scruta un instant.

- En fait, y a encore plus con que ça...

_  
Wow wow woooow ! Putain ! Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait Seigneur pour que ça me tombe sur la gueule ?? Mais surtout, qu'est-ce qu'il allait me sortir ?_

J'inspirais un grand coup. _Les cours de yoga Jazzou, les cours de yoga..._

- Allez crache ! C'est quoi la pochette surprise ? Vos alliances sont en pâte à modeler ? Vous avez fait vos nuits de noces dans un chateau de sable ? Elvis était votre témoin ?

Je le vis sourire...

- Oh... mon...dieeeeu... Elvis était votre témoin ?

Il acquiessa et je me tapais violemment le front.

_ET MERDE ! CA FAIT MAL EN PLUS !_

- Elvis était le témoin de Kocoum et Pocahontas... balbutia-t-il

- Ah parce que _en plus_ Kocoum et Pocahontas étaient de la fête ? Qui y a assisté en plus ? Dora l'exploratrice, Bob L'Eponge, Homer Simpson ? Et pendant la nuit de noces c'était Blanche Neige et Grincheux qui faisaient office de chandeliers ?

- Non en fait... Kocoum et Pocahontas c'étaient moi et ta soeur...

- Génial ! Mon beauf est schizo !

- Non, j'suis pas schizo...

L'histoire qu'il me raconta me parut hallucinante... Des déguisements, une soirée d'indiens dans un night-club, des cocktails trop alcoolisés, l'Indien des Village People, une chapelle, deux alliances et un mariage en bonne et dûe forme...

_Il faut les enfermer dans un asile tous les deux !! C'est clair et net !!_

- Ton père t'a jamais dit que sniffer la colle ET les gaz d'échappement c'était nuisible à la santé, Emmett ?

Il éclata de rire.

- On a une photo s'tu veux, j'te montrerai !

- Non merci ça ira ! Je crois que je vais juste m'asseoir, prendre une grande bouffée d'air et me dire que dans trente secondes, mon réveil va sonner !

Il tapota mon épaule.

- J'suis navré Jazz que ça se passe comme ça ! Mais je n'ai aucune mauvaise intention envers Rosalie. Et si c'était à refaire, je le referai !

J'essayais de visualiser Emmett sapé en indien avec des plumes partout. Me revint en mémoire cette phrase qui avait tant fait rire Edward : _Une plume au cul, et il s'envole ! _Finalement, je me laissais partir par un rire...

_Ce mariage était à l'image de ma soeur : inédit ! _

Maintenant, fallait juste que je me fasse à l'idée qu'elle n'était plus vraiment ma frangine... En fait, elle et moi on ne s'était jamais séparés. Faux-jumeaux, on avait toujours tout fait ensemble : des devoirs d'école aux conneries. On avait aussi pris la décision à 17 ans de partir de chez nous. Nos parents étaient de ces vieux riches bourgeois péteux en mode Monsieur-et-Madame Prout-Prout qui avaient toujours payé les autres pour s'occuper de nous. Au décès de notre nourrice Charlotte qui nous avait élevé à elle toute seule... _et dieu sait que c'est dur à gérer des jumeaux... _nous avions fait nos valises, un soir d'été ! C'était soit ça, soit un pensionnat... ou les mariage arrangés... Rosalie avait déjà été promise à un fils de banquier... Et ma soeur méritait mieux qu'un putain de coincé comme lui, elle méritait l'amour Rosalie ! C'te brave Charlotte nous avait légué sa fortune qu'elle avait économisé, à savoir 2.000$ chacun.

Rose et moi avions quitté la maison pour atterir ici, à Forks. Les loyers étaient les moins chers. Nous avions d'abord loué une chambre pour deux et dormions dans un lit une place, Rosalie la tête contre celle du lit et moi contre le bas du pieu. Pas très confortable et bonjour les coups de pied la nuit ! _Combien de fois j'avais cru qu'elle allait me castrer ! _J'avais eu un cul incroyable en répondant à une petite annonce d'une personne âgée qui cherchait quelqu'un pour lui expliquer les fondamentaux en informatique. L'ordi, c'est mon dada ! Je me lève, j'allume l'ordi. Je bouffe, je suis sur internet. Je me gratte les couilles et je configure le disque dur ! Enfin, vous voyez le topo quoi...

Bon de fil en aiguille, ma p'tite mamie était satisfaite ! Je l'aimais bien, elle était sympa ! Elle me faisait toujours des petits plats que je ramenais à la chambre, nous épargnant souvent des frais de bouffe au snack. Elle avait même embauché Rosalie pour faire des ménages. Ma frangine avait eu du mal à quitter son habit de petite bourgeoise pour se bouger mais la gentillesse de Mrs Menard l'avait emporté. Grâce à nos rentrées d'argent, nous avions pu louer une deuxième chambre pour moi. J'avais filé la première à Rose, elle était plus spacieuse et plus lumineuse.

Le bouche à oreille avait fonctionné et je m'étais retrouvé à la tête d'une petite clientèle. Les gens sont hyper demandeurs en informatique, surtout les vieux. J'étais d'un naturel patient et peinard... et un peu lèche-bottes... ça leur plait ça aux troisième age !

Bref, j'avais fait ma popotte et presque deux ans plus tard, Rose et moi emménagions dans notre appart' où nous étions encore. Sans nouvelle de nos parents qui n'avaient visiblement pas été ébranlé par notre départ. Deux lettres à l'an, tout au plus. Jusqu'à l'année dernière. Pas de cartes de voeux. Nous avions coupé les ponts. Mais Rosalie et moi, on s'en était sortis. Difficilement mais j'avais pu empêcher ma soeur de partir chez ce gros con de banquier de merde qu'était Benjamin Varnock !

A la place du luxe, j'avais trouvé mieux que ça : un pote. Un vrai de chez vrai ! Un de ceux qui entre dans l'appart' et ouvre le frigo sans se gêner. Un vrai pote toujours partant pour une picole ou une virée... J'avais rencontré Edward. Il vivait en-dessous de chez nous avec sa meuf, Jessica. Une vraie dinde. Même Rose ne la supportait pas. Il était malheureux. Virtuose du piano, il était pris dans cette relation qu'il ne contrôlait plus. Nous en discutions souvent le matin lors de notre jogging. Un soir, il était revenu du boulot un vaste sourire aux lèvres :

" _Elle m'a trompé c'te pouffe ! Et tu sais quoi ? j'suis HYPER HEUREUX ma p'tite couille !"_

Il avait pleinement profité de sa vie de célibataire. Il m'avait même présenté Alice... _Mon Alice... _L'amour de ma vie. Celle qui pétillait et mettait pleins de bulles colorées dans mon décor. Mon feu folet, ma douceur, mon ange, mon cadeau au pied du sapin... La fille avec laquelle j'avais envie de vivre...

Je priais pour qu'Edward connaisse l'amour. Il ne disait rien, prétendait vouloir s'amuser avec les filles mais c'était un romantique mon Edward. Il rêvait de mariage, de douceur, de tendresse... J'crois que Bella lui apportait tout ça. Il se dévouait corps et âme à elle. J'étais le premier à le voir agir avec elle et je fus l'un des premiers à comprendre que leur histoire ne s'écrivait pas comme les autres...

Bella avait aussi amené Emmett. Ca, c'était pour Rose... Elle avait changé, ma frangine. Heureuse, légère... Bestiale ! _Bordel ! Faudra revoir l'isolation de l'appartement quand même ! _

Ils s'étaient mariés. En fly total ! Et en indiens... _Bah alors celle-là ! Ca me troue le cul quand même !_

- Ohé ! La terre appelle la lune ! Jasper, tu te refais le film de ta vie dans ta tête ou ce que je te raconte te donne envie de chier ?

- Un peu des deux !

- Laisse-moi deviner, tu te la joues grand-frère nostalgique parce que sa p'tite soeur s'est mariée ?

- Je peux pas être sentimental dix secondes ?

Emmett eut un petit rire.

- Dix secondes ouais, pas dix minutes quoi !! Tu m'en veux toujours ?

Je le regardais, blasé.

- Même pas ! Tu sais quoi ? Rose et toi vous pourrez fumer le calumet de la paix peinards, je vous bénis !

- Merci grand Prêtre !

- La ferme !

- Bon, si on trouvait un plan et qu'on allait à l'hôpital ? T'as une sale gueule et moi aussi et j'crois que faut qu'on s'excuse envers Edward ! Tu l'as pas mal amoché !

- Heh ! C'est toi qui lui a foutu un marron ! Je le toucherai jamais moi Edward ! Je l'aime trop pour ça !

Il me regarda bizarrement.

- Je te signale que ma soeur sort avec, alors si cette lopette a une double-vie et une cuti hésitante, dis-le moi immédiatement que j'aille enfermer Bella chez Papa !

- T'inquiète pas, je cède ma place à ta frangine bien volontiers... Il est pas si terrible que ça au pieu !

Nous éclations de rire et prenions le bus n°78 en direction de l'hôpital, persuadés que notre réconciliation allait satisfaire tout le monde. Mais en arrivant sur place, les regards furieux de Rosalie et Alice nous indiquèrent clairement que nous avions franchis une zone rouge.

_DANGER ! DANGER ! Tu risques d'avoir les couilles pleines pendant quelques jours, mon Jazzou ! _

* * *

**Autant que je puisse me rappeler, je sais que Jasper a remporté pas mal de succès dans la fic alors je voulais vous offrir cet extra.**

**J'espère que vous aurez apprécié cette petite intrusion dans sa tête.**

**Ce ne fut qu'un pur délire pour moi-même, mais si ça a pu vous faire sourire, j'en serai ravie d'avance =)**

**Prochain OS samedi : ce sera le petit livre que Bella avait écrit pour Edward et qu'elle lui a offert le soir de Noël.**

**Et ensuite, on passera aux extras... ce que vous n'avez pas lu dans Le Hasard **

**(**parce que j'ai posté le mot FIN avant**)**

**et que vous allez découvrir ici. Les mariages et deux trois aventures additionnelles **

**dont je garde secrets les contenus =)**

**Merci pour toutes ces reviews et ces alertes. **

**Prenez soin de vous**

**et à très vite ! **


	5. Chapter 5 : La rencontre Alice Jasper

**pipelette : **Je peux envisager ta requête et faire cet OS sur leur rencontre. Evidemment que je peux :) D'ailleurs, le voilà cet OS ;) Bonne lecture.

**Merci en vrac à appaloosa, bébé23, Fleur50, PrincetonGirl1818 et Vanessa.**

**Cet OS n'était ni prévu ni annoncé mais comme il m'a été demandé**

**je me suis exécutée. C'est bref, c'est mauvais**

**(**_J'en suis navrée mais en fait j'ai assez mal au crâne même avec les cachets_**)**

**mais c'est fait *LOL***

**Bonne lecture ;) **

**POV ALICE :**

- Allez Edward ! Debout !

- Hmmm !! Casse-toi !

Je ne vois qu'une solution pour le tirer du lit : monter dessus et sauter !

- DEBOUT DEBOUT DEBOUT DEBOUT !

- ALICE ! VA TE FAIRE FOUTRE !

- Hé dis donc Mister Ronchon ! Tu m'as tané hier pour que je vienne courir avec toi et ton pote et tu veux plus te lever ?

Je m'allongeais à côté de lui et glissais mon index dans son oreille.

- Aïe !

Il venait de me taper la main.

- Hop hop hop ! On se lève Cullen ! J'ai une journée chargée : jogging, shopping, courses, création et trois heures de cours de design ce soir ! Allez ! On se bouge !

Edward se retourna sur le ventre et mit son coussin sur sa tête.

- T'es bien une gonzesse putain !

Je tirais sur son tee-shirt, prête à le faire tomber.

_Pour affronter Edward au réveil le matin : il faut avoir peur de rien !! _

Je tirais l'élastique de son caleçon pour le lui faire claquer sur la peau ! Y avait rien de plus qui l'énervait !

- Pu-TAAAAAIN ALICE MERDE ! Allez ça va ça va ! T'as gagné putain !

- Je vais te faire ton petit café mon cher cousin adoré !

- Tu peux t'le mettre dans la chatte ton café !

- Tu es un vrai rayon de soleil le matin ! J'comprends pourquoi tu gardes aucune fille !

Il marmonna un truc dans sa barbe en se dirigeant vers la salle de bains. Il en sortit dix minutes plus tard, rasé et prêt à aller courir.

- Il est où mon café ?

- Là où tu m'as dit de me le mettre ! répondis-je dans un grand sourire

- Très fin Alice ! Très très fin celle-là !

J'éclatais de rire. Edward me faisait toujours rire tôt le matin. Nous descendimes l'immeuble pour aller courir avec son pote Jasper que je ne connaissais pas.

- Putain en plus il est pas là !!

- Quoi ?

- Il est pas sur notre lieu de rendez-vous !

- Tu m'as fait venir chez toi aux aurores pour rien ? Tu m'avais promis de me le faire rencontrer, Edward !!

- OHE LES GARS ! J'SUIS LA !

_Les gars ? Bon Ok je sais que j'ai les cheveux courts mais quand même hein ! Faut pas charier non plus... _

- Ah tiens, le voilà !

Je me retournais, prête à dire ma façon de penser à ce jeune impertinent qui ne prenait pas la peine de vérifier la marchandise avant de l'ouvrir !

- Heh dis donc toi ! Je ne suis pas un homme alors s'il te plaît tu pourrais au moins me...

Je fixais le copain d'Edward alors qu'il embrassait mon cousin sur la joue.

- Excuse-moi mais de loin j'ai vu des cheveux courts alors j'ai...

Ses yeux bleus d'un bleu océan magnifique, sa chevelure blonde légèrement ondulée, sa bouche un peu fine et son teint assez pâle... A bien y regarder, il était très séduisant...

_OH PUNAISE NON C'EST CARREMENT UNE BOMBE ! _

A côté de nous, on entendit Edward faire un drôle de bruit comme " _Psicchhcrouuuubrrrr_ " et éclater de rire.

- Un problème de démarrage de cerveau, Edward ?

_Et en plus il est drôle ! _

- Arrête tes conneries, Hale ! C'était le flash crépitant de l'amour !

- Et ben je me foutrai jamais en équipe avec toi au Pictionnary, Ed !

J'éclatais de rire.

- Et encore, t'as pas vu quand il décide de dessiner ! ajoutais-je

- J'ai hâte d'en apprendre plus sur sa petite enfance et ses cacas dans ses couches ! enchaina-t-il, les yeux pétillants.

_Regard à tomber ! Meyday Meyday ! Je me perds... Biiiiiipppppppp.... _

- J'ai pratiquement été élevé avec lui alors je peux t'en raconter des vertes et des pas mûres !

- Alice, je t'interdis de dire quoi que ce soit de compromettant !

- Tu es sa cousine, c'est ça ?

- Oui ! Moi c'est Alice et toi c'est Jasper !

- Exact ! Le voisin du-dessus ! Et je sens que toi et moi on va bien s'entendre !

- Bon on peut courir ou pas ? Je dois être au Conservatoire dans une heure et quart ! Y en a qui bossent ici !

Nous nous mimes en route rapidement. Au fil des foulées, je découvrais Jasper, un garçon drôle, attachant, simple et très drôle ! Je ne vis pas la course défiler. Je n'avais même pas envie de regarder devant moi ! Seul le profil de Jasper me plaisait !

_ET BAM ! _

Tout ce que je sentis, c'était mon pied qui buta dans quelque chose... _Maudit soit le quelque chose ! _Et puis deux mains m'entourant avec vivacité. Elles atterissaient sur mes seins mais j'avais évité d'embrasser le sol. Seulement... ce n'étaient pas les doigts d'Edward... mais ceux de Jasper... Là, sur moi... _Ici ! Béni soit le quelque chose ! _

- Excuse-moi mais tu allais tomber, alors...

Il retira ses bras rapidement après m'avoir remis sur pieds. Derrière, Edward se marrait.

- Jasper ! Un peu de retenue ! Je vois bien qu'Alice te plaît mais quand même !

Je me retournais vivement en voyant son ami rougir légèrement.

- Et toi espèce d'idiot tu m'aurais laissé tomber comme une vieille merde ? Je me serai fracassée le crâne au sol, ma tête se serait ouverte, mon sang aurait coulé et je serai morte devant tes yeux !

Mon cousin se tourna vers Jasper.

- Elle adore exagérer !

- Elle aurait pu se faire mal...

Jasper cloua le bec à Edward, ce qui n'était pas chose facile. Mon cousin émit un petit sifflement. Je ne sais pour quelle raison, je vis Edward tapoter trois fois son coeur dans un large sourire. Jasper haussa les épaules en souriant également.

- BOOOON ! Ohlala oui ! Oh mince, j'suis à la bourre ! Alice, je peux te laisser avec Jasper ?

- J'ai envie de courir encore !

- T'as pas envie d'un café plutôt ? demanda l'ami d'Edward

- Je suis plutot partisane d'un capuccino au chocolat !

Jasper me pointa du doigt.

- J'adore cette fille ! Pars bosser tranquille Edward ! On se voit ce soir !

Edward prit une petite foulée.

- Tu passes à l'appart ! Faut absolument que j'te montre le nouvel accord que j'ai composé hier !

- No problemo !

_Enfin, il est parti ! _

**..::..**

**POV JASPER :**

14H30 et j'étais toujours avec cette fille... Cette _magnifique _nana ! Un p'tit bout de femme comme jamais j'en avais vu avant : toute petite, toute fine, très vive, très colorée et passionnée ! Ca faisait une demie-heure qu'elle me tenait la parlotte sur ses études pour devenir styliste et en fait ben... incroyable mais elle me saoulait même pas !! Au moins, elle savait ce qu'elle voulait et elle en tirait sa force.

Même si j'avoue que l'épaisseur d'un tissu ne m'intéressait guère, je continuais à la regarder. Je l'avais invité à déjeuner. Son visage était joyeux et reflétait toute une vie de bonheur. _Une femme heureuse est une femme belle... _De légères couleurs envahissaient son visage.

- Je parle et je parle et tu te tais et tu te tais !

- J'aime bien t'écouter parler...

_Et. Merde._

_Première erreur mon pote ! _

- Ca tombe bien, j'aime bien te parler !

_Et mon p'tit coeur fait bambalababamm... _

- Et toi, c'est quoi ton histoire ?

Et en plus, elle s'intéresse à moi... _Je suis comblé ! _

- C'est assez simple : parents absents, petit héritage touché, départ par la fenêtre de la maison, premier bus qui passe, trois nuits dans des hotels, des mois de galère et cet appart' avec ma frangine Rosalie !

- Es-tu heureux ?

- Ouais, j'suis satisfait : j'm'en suis sorti et ma frangine n'a pas à se marier à un type qu'elle exècre...

- Tu as l'air d'adorer ta soeur...

- C'est peu d'le dire ! Elle est belle, intelligente, douce et très indépendante.

- Tu me la présenteras ?

_Petite rapide !_

- Evidemment ! Quand tu veux... ce soir ?

_Et c'est Alice la rapide ?_

- Oh... Non ce soir j'ai un cours et je dine avec ma mère et mon beau-père mais, disons demain !

_Quoi ? Elle resterait pas avec moi ce soir ?? _

_- _D'accord, demain ! Et toi, c'est quoi ton histoire ?

- Pas de papa mais une maman formidable et un beau-père pas si mal que ça. Des études, plutôt à l'abri des tuiles, amoureuse de tous les tissus possibles et imaginables...

- Et l'amour ?

A voir sa tête, j'ai appuyé sur un truc bizarre pour elle...

_Putain Jazz bordel ! Réfléchis, réfléchis mec ! _

- La gente masculine n'est pas très soigneuse avec moi ! répondit-elle d'un air presque sombre.

- On est pas tous comme ça !

_Je viens de te dire de réfléchir, Jasper !! _

- Neuf cerises sur dix sont pourries dans un arbre, tu le sais ça !

_Je suis la dixième cerise... Cueille-moi... Oh putain Jasper ! Celle-là surtout tu la gardes pour toi !_

- Elles sont pas toutes pourries...

- Ah non, j'ai dit neuf fois sur dix !

_Et son petit sourire malicieux... _

- Alors, pourquoi neuf cerises sur dix sont pourries ?

- Dans neuf cerises, le noyau est remplacé par une bite-pensante !

_Oh... J'ignorais totalement qu'une cerise avait une bite... Mais j'aimais cette idée !_

- Des prétendants trop poussifs ?

_Et toi, ta curiosité elle est pas trop poussive ?_

- Soit tu lis dans les pensées, soit tu es très intelligent ! me dit-elle dans un sourire resplendissant

- La deuxième hypothèse me semble la meilleure !

Il me semble que l'heure qui suivit passa trop vite...

- Oh non ! Je vais être en retard ! s'écria-t-elle en bondissant de sa chaise, me faisant sursauter.

- Merde ! Je peux te déposer quelque part ou... t'emmener ou...

_Tais-toi bon sang ! Tais-toi ! Règle n°1 du béguin : ne jamais trop se découvrir ! Et là t'enlèves tout toi : les couvertures et la bâche ! A ciel ouvert ! Bravo !_

- Merci mais je prends le bus ! L'arrêt est en face mais il faut que je me dépêche sinon je vais le râter !

Elle était aussi vive qu'un lapin bourré de piles alcalines ! Elle avait déjà son sac sur l'épaule et sa veste !

- Hé ! Alice !

- Oui ?

- J'aimerais bien... te revoir... sans Edward !

Elle eut un sourire éclatant et s'approcha de moi. Ses deux mains encadrèrent mon visage et elle déposa rapidement ses lèvres contre les miennes dans un baiser très léger qui me décontenançait vraiment.

- Hpffff... Dois-je considérer ça comme un " oui " ?

- Considère ça comme tu veux...

Son sourire me contaminait le visage.

- Est-ce que tu peux me redonner ta réponse ?

Elle éclata de rire et reposa ses lèvres sur les miennes, un peu plus longuement.

_Et merde ! Little Ja-zizi qui faisait son apparition ! Y a un truc pas net chez moi ! Vraiment pas net !!!!!_

- Appelle-moi ! me lança-t-elle dans un clin d'oeil

Elle partit en sautillant vers l'arrêt de bus qui était plein. Dix secondes après, le car arriva.

_La terre appelle la lune ! Bouge ton cul Jazz ! T'as l'air con au milieu du snack debout avec Ja-zizi au garde à vous ! _

FUCK ! J'ai même pas son numéro !

_Oh. Non. Pas. ça ! _

Toute l'aprem, je cherchais une alternative pour ne pas en arriver là, mais je dus me rendre à l'évidence ! Pour que ces petits bisous deviennent de grands baisers et avoir son numéro, j'allais devoir braver un démon terrifiant, un démon effrayant, un démon collant et lourdingue quand il s'y mettait...

_El Maestro Edward Cullen ! _

_**Il est évident que j'pourrais pas développer toute leur histoire**_

_**mais si vous avez lu Le Hasard, **_

_**vous savez comment ça se termine. **_

_**Cette fois-ci, le prochain OS sera bel et bien **_

_**l'histoire écrite par Bella à Edward =)**_

_**Plus de flag d'extras de bonus de trucs pas prévus ;)**_

_**Bisous bisous à toutes & tous!**_


	6. Chapter 6 : L'histoire de sa vie

**Stephenie Meyer est maman de Twilight mais je suis la maman du Hasard est chez moi !**

* * *

**Morgane : **Je te remercie pour tes reviews =) Jasper et Edward ensemble, ça a toujours fait des étincelles ! Pour le dernier OS, Jasper avait des pensées très... incohérentes dirons-nous LOL. Merci de tes lectures =)

**pipelette : **J'ai dû écrire cette rencontre un peu en fly mais au moins tu as su ce qui s'est passé =) Bonne lecture

**Vampirerocks4ever : **Je ne pense pas écrire la première fois d'Alice avec Jasper. Quant à l'histoire de Carlisle et Esmé, je l'ai évoqué (alors certes pas de façon développée) dans le chapitre 20 : GLACE AU COGNAC du " Hasard est chez moi" . Mais le passage est assez conséquent et je pense que tu pourras y apprendre leur histoire de façon suffisante =) Trois paragraphes leur sont consacrés. Je suis navrée de sûrement te décevoir mais je ne peux pas écrire les histoires de tout le monde. J'espère que tu aimeras malgré tout ces paragraphes. Bonne lecture.

**Merci aussi à aude77, bébé23, Charloon', Cocotte56, Grazie, PrincetonGirl1818, Twilight-poison.  
Je suis navrée de ne pas avoir eu le temps de faire des remerciements individuels...  
J'espère que vous ne m'en tiendrez pas trop rigueur. **

**Bonne lecture =)**

* * *

Souvenez-vous, chapitre 45 du Hasard est Chez Moi :

_" Edward s'éloignait de nous d'un pas décidé et je partis avec mon frère regarder les boutiques. Finalement, il finit par dénicher pour son épouse un livre sur les voitures de collection. Ma belle-soeur avait une sorte de passion pour la mécanique. Ce livre était magnifique, retraçant les premières voitures à celles d'aujourd'hui. Il achetait également un collier en argent faisant graver son prénom dans le pendentif en forme de coeur. En passant dans le rayon puériculture, je craquais devant des petites chaussures pour nourrisson. Symboliquement, je décidais de les prendre pour l'offrir à Edward. Mais je cherchais autre chose. Quelque chose de plus fort qui aurait pu lui démontrer tout l'amour que j'avais pour lui._

_- Pourquoi tu ne le lui écris pas ? suggérait Emmett_

_Son idée me séduisait. Après tout, j'aurai pu lui écrire une lettre par exemple sur du beau papier, avec les plus beaux mots qui auraient existé pour lui faire comprendre tout ce qu'il représentait à mes yeux._

_- Tu pourrais faire ça sous forme d'une petite histoire que tu ferais relier comme un faux-livre, tu vois ? T'es plutôt douée pour ce genre de trucs toi..._

_- Emmett ! Tu sais que je t'adore ?_

_- Je sais ! plaisantait-il " _

*Voici le petit récit que Bella a écrit*

**POV BELLA : **

Je sortais de chez le relieur. J'avais récupéré mon petit livre que j'avais fait relier pour Edward. Il était fin et c'était sur un format de poche mais le travail avait été minutieux et on avait presque l'impression que j'avais publié une nouvelle avec couverture et tout le bazar. Cette pensée me fit sourire. Je passais ma main sur mon ventre arrondi.

- Et voilà ma petite puce, ton papa va avoir un peu de lecture le soir de Noël !

En arrivant à la maison, Edward était encore au travail. J'étais donc seule dans cet appartement. Je me faufilais sous la couette dans notre chambre avec le livre pour le relire une dernière fois et vérifier que ce que j'avais écrit n'était pas trop ridicule...

_" Il est des choses que même le plus beau mot du monde ne pourra jamais honorer. Il est des histoires qui ne peuvent pas être écrites, parce qu'elles sont trop belles pour être expliquées... Il est des personnes dont on ne peut parler à autrui parce qu'elles sont trop pures pour être associées à des mots sans saveur. Toutes ces choses, B. a mis longtemps à les comprendre. Sa place, ce qu'elle cherchait, le sens de la marche... tout ça était étrangé à B. _

_Toutes les histoires commencent ainsi, et celle-ci ne fera pas exception à la règle. _

_Il était une fois._

_Il était une fois, la petite B. Elle n'était ni grande ni rayonnante. Elle n'a jamais été plus intelligente que les autres et n'a jamais dénoté d'un talent particulier. Tout ce que voulait B., c'était se fondre dans la masse. Entrer dans les structures, se faire des amis, être épanouie professionnellement, faire la fierté de sa famille et créer la sienne. B. ne rêvait pas d'une vie hors du cercle. Car les choses étaient ainsi dans son pays : il fallait avancer. Cela faisait un peu robot mais B. avait intégré cette idée. Et cela la satisfaisait. Aspirer à une vie normale... quoi de plus normal ? _

_B. avançait ainsi : selon la logique. Le chemin dans la forêt était dégagé. Trois personnes marchaient près d'elle. C., son père. C., un homme fort qui avait réussi. Un flic, un shérif un vrai de vrai. Un dur. Un qui défendait sa ville. Un homme admirable. Un papa qui rentrait tard le soir, souvent, mais qui montait toujours embrasser B. lorsqu'elle était couchée. C., dont la seule présence permettait à B de sourire. Un sourire pour B mais aussi pour E., le frère de B. Quelqu'un de souriant... un mini-C. en quelque sorte ! La spécialité de E ? Casser les petites voitures !... et déshabiller les poupées de B... (un bon présage de sa vie future sans doute!!)... B et E n'auraient jamais été si R. ne les avaient jamais mis au monde._

_De R., nous savons peu de choses. Elle a quitté le sentier de la forêt alors que B. gambadait. En se retournant, R. n'était plus là. Il avait suffit d'un petit chemin entre des ronces pour qu'elle s'y engouffre. L'y appeler, la chercher était inutile. Une partie de la forêt derrière B s'était subitement assombrie. Pour la première fois, B. s'était mise à courir pour échapper au noir. _

_C'est pleine d'égratinures qu'elle avait vu surgir J. d'un des coins sombres qui effrayaient tant B. Elle n'avait rien pu faire. Un chemin de ronces l'avait écorché à vif faisant couler son sang et J. l'avait laissé seule, au milieu des bois... Ces bois noirs et sans âme. Que faire ? Où aller ? Le cercle dans lequel elle avait ateri était si différent du chemin qu'elle traçait avec C. et E. Deux inconnus s'approchèrent. Puis trois, quatre et cinq... Leurs visages sombres sous leur capuchons, et leurs grandes blouses blanches aveuglèrent B. Chacun d'eux avait une inscription sur leur vêtement : _

" Je viens pour t'examiner "

" Je viens pour t'écouter "

" Je viens pour te donner des calmants "

" Je viens pour te donner mes théories sur la reconstruction psychique "

" Je viens pour te dire comment rejoindre le chemin le plus clair "

_B. les regardait sans comprendre._

_- S'il vous plaît... Ramenez-moi sur la route..._

_- C'est à toi de la retrouver ! Mais tu dois apprendre à vivre avec la rencontre du terrible J... _

_J. Cette lettre la faisait frissonner... Elle avait rencontré l'horreur. _

_Subitement, un temps infini après, elle se retrouva sur le chemin. Mais elle était aveuglée. La lumière la faisant avancer à tatons. Se cogner et trébucher était devenue chose courante. Parfois, elle percevait C. et E. qui essayaient de la relever... Trop tard, elle tombait dix mètres plus loin... _

_Jusqu'à ce que la lumière aveuglante s'atténue peu à peu. Quelqu'un commençait à comprendre qu'il fallait baisser la puissance du jour. Un homme sur une échelle, avec une voix si envoutante, grimpa jusqu'au soleil qui brillait trop fort et en diminua l'intensité. Avec la légèreté et la douceur du bonheur, il redescendit et s'approcha de B., qui avait encore buté et s'était affalée. Il s'accroupissait près d'elle. _

_- Enchanté, Isabella. Je suis Edward. _

_Isabella... ce prénom sonnait entier et normal aux oreilles de B. Isabella. Ca, ça avait un vrai sens... B savait que ce sens était trop lointain, qu'elle l'avait tronqué depuis longtemps, bien avant de commencer à marcher sur ce chemin. _

_- Bella..._

_- Pardon ?_

_- Je préfère que l'on m'appelle Bella._

_- Oh..._

_Celui qui atténuait la lumière transperçante eut un léger sourire en coin. Un sourire. Le premier que B. croisait depuis des années... _

_- Et bien, enchanté, Bella ! _

_Progressivement, les yeux de B. s'habituèrent à la douce clarté et aux délicieuses attentions d'Edward._

_- Je veux que chaque personne qui franchira ce palier sente qu'il est chez nous, et pas uniquement '' Chez Edward qui héberge Bella ''_

_Ce jour-là, Edward fit une chose que personne n'avait fait envers B. jusque là : il lui tendit la main. Il ne fallut que peu de temps à B. pour la saisir. Lorsqu'ils entrèrent en contact, B. vit progressivement chaque recoin de la foret s'éclaircir les uns après les autres. Les zones d'ombre, elle apprenait à les dompter... Edward qui portait la lumière était toujours près d'elle. Et lorsque B. voulut dénouer sa paume de celle d'Edward, elle ne put s'y résoudre. Ils étaient collés ensemble, pour une sorte d'éternité qu'eux seuls pouvaient atteindre. _

_Edward lui apprit peu à peu à dompter la lumière. Elle ne pouvait pas la tenir entre ses mains mais elle pouvait la frôler, la regarder sans être éblouie... et même la caresser. _

_Edward, faiseur de lumière, lui avait rendu son identité. Leurs mains ne se lâchaient plus. Une chaleur réchauffait la vie de B. Une chaleur insufflée par Edward. Chaque jour qui passait, B. reprenait des couleurs et des lettres. _

_Elle devint Bella, au fil du temps. Elle n'était plus qu'une lettre : elle était devenue quelqu'un... Et elle avait appris à tenir le soleil dans ses bras sans se brûler... _

_**THE END **__"_

- Bon... je crois que ça aurait pu être pire ! concluais-je tout en touchant mon ventre. Ma fille bougeait.

- Qu'est-ce qui aurait pu être pire ?

_Et merde ! Edward est rentré ! Je ne l'ai même pas entendu arriver ! _A toute hâte, je dissimulais le livre sous la couette et le vis passer la tête dans l'encadrement de la porte.

- Bonsoir mon Amour...

- Bonsoir ma puce...

Il s'approcha du lit et déposa ses lèvres sur les miennes. Puis, sa main vint trouver mon ventre comme à son habitude.

- Tu es fatiguée ? C'est pour ça que tu es déjà au lit ?

- J'avais pas chaud et ta fille a été très énergique aujourd'hui !

Edward eut un petit rire en caressant mon ventre arrondi et y déposa un petit baiser par-dessus le tissu de ma chemise.

- Tu vas te reposer, je vais aller au traiteur du coin de la rue et on mangera au lit, ça te dit ? m'interrogea-t-il avec un léger sourire.

- Tu sais que j'aime cette idée ?

Il éclata de rire et embrassa mon front.

- Je suppose que je te prends une double part de paëlla sans épices et sans moules ?

- Avec supplément de crevettes !

- C'est noté chef ! J'y vais de suite ! Sois sage !

Il se redressa et m'embrassa une dernière fois avant de descendre chercher nos plats. _Il était vraiment adorable... _je ne l'avais jamais vu aussi épanoui qu'en ce moment. Il respirait la joie de vivre et le cotoyer 24h sur 24 me rendait presque euphorique...

Après avoir entendu la porte claquer, je récupérais le livre et cherchais un stylo dans la petite table de chevet. _Quite à " faire " un faux livre, autant le dédicacer ! _Cette pensée me fit sourire et j'allais à la fin des pages pour entamer quelques lignes manuscrites.

_" Mon amour,_

_je ne sais pas si ce minuscule récit t'apportera beaucoup de choses (c'est une idée d'Emmett, je tiens à te le préciser!!), mais c'était important pour moi de le faire._

_Je suis B., je suis Isabella, je suis Bella... _

_  
Et cette lumière, tu me l'apportes à chaque seconde que tu acceptes de passer à mes côtés. Tout me semble tellement plus facile depuis que tu es près de moi... _

_Je crois que jamais je ne pourrai te dire le bien que tu m'as fait, le bonheur que tu m'as apporté. Il faudrait inventer des mots magiques pour te décrire tout cela avec exactitude. _

_Vivre en colocation avec toi aura été la décision la plus importante de toute ma vie et sache que je ne le regretterai jamais. Ton sourire, ton rire, ta voix, tes yeux, tes gestes... tout en toi fait partie de moi. Je ne veux pas te perdre. Où ira ma vie si tu ne m'emmènes pas avec toi ?_

_Je t'aime, de toutes mes forces. Une histoire anodine pour les autres mais pour moi, elle est différente. Je me retrouve à court de mots pour t'exprimer tous mes sentiments. Je ne peux faire mieux que vivre à tes côtés tant que tu voudras de moi. _

_Mon monde, mon identité, mon essence, c'est toi._

_Je t'aime._

_B. " _

Et voilà, maintenant, il restait juste la partie la plus délicate à faire : trouver une bonne planque où Edward n'irait pas mettre son nez fouineur dedans...

* * *

**J'ai bien aimé écrire ce petit OS,**

**je sais pas trop pourquoi, cherchez pas ça fait partie de mes bizarreries LOL**

**C'est un peu romantico-romantique**

**mais ça faisait longtemps ^^**

**A partir des OS prochains, ce ne sera que de l'inédit**

**(**Ouaip, des trucs que vous avez même pas lu dans le récit complet ;) **)**

**donc je pense que ça va vous intéresser davantage =) **

**L'OS 7 sera publié je sais pas trop quand **

**(**rapidement de toute façon, don't worry**)**

**& ce sera le re-mariage d'Emmett et Rosalie. **

**Les OS seront probablement plus longs à partir de maintenant...**

**Je vous embrasse !**

**A tout bientôt. **


	7. Chap 7 : Les indiens, une grande famille

_**Hello everyone ! Alors voilà, on entame la série des OS inédits... Vous savez de quoi ça traite globalement mais vous ignorez le contenu et ce que ça implique... En gros, c'est comme une pochette surprise, vous savez que vous allez avoir un cadeau mais vous savez pas quoi =)**_

_**Par contre, je suis infiniment désolée mais avec les chapitres à terminer de FCDC, je n'ai pas eu le temps de répondre aux reviews :( **_

_**Minable, je sais ! Je m'en excuse d'avance ! Mais pour me faire pardonner si cela est encore possible, j'ai fait un OS en version extensible... **_

_**avec un p'tit lemon mais chuut :)**_

_**Voici le re-mariage donc d'Emmett & Rosalie, avec quelques surprises... Forcément, quand on a dans sa famille Edward et Jasper, faut s'attendre à quelques "débordements" ^^**_

_**Bonne lecture à vous toutes, **_

_**le prochain OS (**__pour samedi prochain__**), sera sûrement un chapitre bonus... Celui d'après, ce sera le mariage d'Alice et Jasper... Ensuite un autre chapitre bonus et après le mariage de... DADAM ! Bella et Edward ^^... Et après ben... on verra =) **_

_**BONNE LECTURE A TOUTES =)**_

* * *

**POV EDWARD :**

Seigneur, que d'agitations dans cet immeuble ! J'avais l'impression qu'un incessant troupeau de buffles montait et descendait les escaliers depuis hier. Sauf que ben, le troupeau de buffles c'était ni plus ni moins qu'Alice qui partait dans tous les sens...

Rosalie et Emmett se remariaient demain et ma cousine allait littéralement péter un câble ! Elle faisait mille allers-retours entre l'appartement de mon beau-frère, le notre et celui de Jasper pour faire des essais de robes, de costumes, de coiffure, de maquillage et de retouches... _Elle me rendait fou ! _Elle était entrée hier soir à 23h45 dans notre appartement avec sa clé alors que Bella et moi étions en pleine séance de petits câlins... tout ça pour faire réessayer à Bella sa robe qu'elle avait réajusté... C'était la troisième fois qu'elle nous empêchait de faire ce qu'on avait à faire et ma compagne, excédée, l'avait foutu dehors en lui arrachant le double de ses clés. Elle n'avait pas tourné le verrou en pestant contre ma cousine qu'Alice avait hurlé du palier :

- Demain 8h tapantes chez Rosalie, Bella !

Elle était revenue se coucher, très énervée.

- Ta cousine va finir par me tuer !

Je l'avais serré dans mes bras.

- Elle nous enterrera tous : ça ne fait aucun doute !

Et pour la quatre cent trentième fois de la journée, j'entendais Alice qui parlait en descendant les marches. J'étais installé dans le canapé entrain de donner son biberon à Elise. Elle avait trois mois maintenant et c'était la plus belle de toutes les petites filles du monde entier ! _Normal, c'est ma fille ! _Ses cheveux très bruns à sa naissance s'étaient quelque peu éclaircis pour avoir à peu près le chatain de sa maman. De visage : c'était la copie de ma compagne. Ce qui me fascinait le plus était la couleur changeante de ses yeux. En ce moment, elle les avait vert un peu foncés on dirait... Carlisle m'avait expliqué que c'était une histoire de mélanine ou j'sais pas trop quoi... J'y avais rien capté mais il nous fallait attendre qu'elle grandisse un peu pour avoir la couleur définitive de ses yeux .

" Mais merde détends-toi Alice ! Tu fais chier tout le monde ! Arrête de t'exciter comme ça, tu me files le tourni ! "

" Mais Jaspeeeeer ! Tu comprends pas que ta soeur se marie ? "

" Et alors ? Est-ce une raison pour la faire chier à ce point ? Tu la gonfles ! Elle est déjà assez stressée comme ça !

" Peut-être, mais au moins elle sera parfaite ! "

_Putain ! Jazz et Al' qui se disputent... C'était pas souvent ça ! _Elise bougeait son regard vers la porte comme si elle écoutait...

- Hé oui ma puce, Tonton Jasper il se fait fâcher par ta Marraine tu vois... Parce que ta marraine, elle est un peu gaga faut bien le dire !

Ma fille retournait sa tête vers moi et arrêtait ses succions sur sa tétine. Elle la repoussa de sa langue et je lui essuyais le menton plein de lait. Elle agita ses bras et ses jambes en même temps, comme si elle voulait me dire que sa marraine n'était pas gaga ! Je lui souriais.

- Ca arrive que les grands se fâchent... Et tu comprendras plus tard à quel point ta marraine est un peu dingo !

Je repassais la tétine contre ses lèvres et elle la reprit pour continuer à boire. La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit et je vis Jasper se pencher vers Elise pour embrasser son front.

- T'es heureuse toi dans ta couche hein ? Papa te remplit le bidou, on te torche les fesses et personne vient t'emmerder pour essayer un costume... Profites petite ficelle, profite !

Elise penchait sa tête en arrière pour suivre Jasper des yeux qui s'installait dans le fauteuil.

- C'est Alice qui fait encore des siennes ?

Il soupira et s'affalait dans les coussins.

- Tu peux pas savoir comme elle est chiante !

- Ca lui tient à coeur, c'est tout...

Jasper eut un rictus.

- Elle est complètement barge ! En une heure, j'ai dû essayer quatre fois son costume ! Rosalie va péter un plomb !

Je souriais.

- Tu vois ce que ça va être quand vous allez vous marier ?

- J'envisage très sérieusement de prendre un aller-simple pour le Botswana et disparaitre !

J'éclatais de rire, ce qui fit sursauter Elise dans mes bras.

*

Bella entrait en claquant la porte. Elle était toute rouge et portait sa robe droite couleur vert pâle et jaune citron. Elle était à moitié maquillée et le résultat me bluffait déjà... _Ca ne va pas être la nuit de noce que pour Rose et Emmett demain, moi j'vous le dis ! _

- Où sont le valium et le sianure ? J'en peux plus !

Jasper et moi éclations de rire et Elise qui venait de régurgiter un peu de lait, tournait sa tête vers sa maman. Bella attrapait une lingette pour bébé sur la table du salon et vint nettoyer le visage de notre fille. Elise serra les poings et bougeait ses jambes. _Ca, ça voulait dire : " Maman, calin ! " _

- Ma chérie, si je te prends maintenant et que tu vomis, tata Alice va faire exploser la terre...

- Avec un peu de chance, elle mourra dans l'explosion et on aura la paix ! soupira Jasper, visiblement très blasé.

Bella se mit à rire.

- T'es mauvais, Jasper !

- Non, je suis juste à bout...

Bella secoua la tête et prit Elise dans ses bras. J'en profitais pour me lever pour aller aux chiottes mais je n'ai pas sitôt été debout qu'Alice rentra, comme une tornade :

- EDWARD CULLEN ! C'EST TON TOUR !

Je sursautais et me cachais derrière Bella... _Pas très efficace comme cachette ! _Le hurlement d'Alice fit pleurer Elise.

- Putain Alice ! Tu pourrais au moins baisser de dix décibels ?

Elle s'approcha vers sa filleule.

- Oh pardon ma Louloute ! Tata Lice a trop crié... Excuse-moi mon Coeur, ne pleure pas ! Tu vas voir ! On a une très jolie petite robe pour toi ! Tu vas l'essayer tout à l'heure, d'accord ?

- Quoi ??

Jasper, Bella et moi sursautions.

- Tu vas pas faire subir ça à une gamine de trois mois quand même ?

- Ben si ! C'est le mariage de sa tante et de son oncle !

- Ma fille n'est pas une poupée barbie ! grondait Bella

- Mais tu ne veux quand même pas la trimballer à poils au mariage, si ??

Elise ne se calmait pas et Bella me la tendit. J'avais attrapé l'écharpe et l'installais dedans pour la bercer.

- Mais c'est pas question de ça ! C'est juste que c'est une enfant ! Et dès 18h30 elle repart avec Sue ! Elle ne restera pas ! J'ai sorti une jupe, un body et un petit pull, ce sera ce qu'elle mettra !

- Oh allez Bellaaa... Je lui ai trouvé une ravissante petite robe de la couleur de la tienne avec un body couleur citron !

- N'insiste pas, Alice !

Je me tournais vers Jasper.

- Au fait, y aura des gamins au mariage ?

- Ouais, les petits Zercovitch qui habitent en bas et le fils d'un an d'une cousine à nous, pourquoi ?

Je reportais mon attention vers Alice.

- Alors c'est non Alice ! Va savoir ce que ce mome d'un an aura derrière la tête après en voyant Elise !

Jasper et Bella pouffèrent discrètement. _Hé, mais c'est pas drôle ! Je suis sérieux ! _

- C'est ça, foutez-vous de ma gueule ! A la maternité déjà elle faisait tourner les têtes ! Elle est trop jeune pour tout ça... Ma pauvre cocolette... T'as vu comment ils sont ? Ils veulent te mettre dans les griffes des garçons à ton âge... Mais tu vas rester avec Papa, hein ? T'es bien avec ton Papa... Voui hein ! t'es bien avec moi ma puce !

Elise ne pleurait presque plus et me fixait avec ses grands yeux étonnés... _Bon... Ok... J'avais un peu l'air crétin ! _

- Rassure-toi Edward ! Elise aura la couche-culotte bien cachée avec ma robe !

Bella soupira.

- Alice...

- Oh allez, s'il te plaît ! De toute façon, tu l'as dit toi-même, à 18h30 elle repart ! Sue pourra la changer, la mettre en pyjama si elle veut... Laisse-moi faire ça pour Rose... Tu sais combien elle aime ta fille et Emmett aussi... Elle sera la première sur les photos avec eux et j'amène leurs alliances avec Elise... Laisse-moi faire ça...

Ma compagne et moi échangions un regard... _Bon... après tout... _

- Bon allez fais ce que tu veux !

- Suuuuupeeeeeeer !

- Mais ! Il y a un mais ! Tu arrêtes de hurler comme une dingue et c'est la seule robe qu'elle essaie ! Ca va bientôt être l'heure de sa sieste !

- Vous avez ma parole ! Oh fais pas cette tête, Edward ! T'auras qu'à grogner devant les morveux...

_Oh mais qu'elle était drôle ! _

- Ah ha ah ha ! Je suis mort de rire !

Ils éclatèrent de rire et je resserrais ma prise sur ma fille... _Ils ont rien compris à la vie de toute façon... _

On toqua une nouvelle fois contre la porte alors que je me débarrassais de l'écharpe et tendais Elise à Alice... _C'était une grosse erreur... _Rosalie entra... _Oh bon sang ! _Elle était magnifique... Elle avait revetu sa robe de mariée blanche avec des perles rouges... Ses longs cheveux blonds légèrement ondulés retombaient en cascade sur ses épaules.

- Alice ! Je ne vais pas rester sapée ainsi toute la journée ! Emmett est dans la chambre et il en a raz-le-bol d'être enfermé parce qu'il ne doit pas voir la robe ! Tu m'avais dit que tu revenais vite...

Aucun de nous quatre ne put répondre... _Elle semblait vraiment épanouie... Si Rosalie rayonnait de la sorte, qu'en serait-il lorsque Bella porterait sa robe et qu'elle s'avancerait vers moi à l'autel ? _Mon coeur se mit à battre frénétiquement et je souriais...

- Wao... Rose...

Jasper s'approcha d'elle et prenait ses mains.

- Tu es... magnifique...

Sa soeur eut un léger rougissement... Je devinais sans peine l'émotion de Jasper. Il s'était toujours battu et sacrifié pour que sa frangine ait l'avenir dont elle rêvait... Et il la voyait mariée...

- Vous voyez que mes heures de travail n'ont pas été vaines ! Je vous l'avais dit qu'elle serait parfaite !

Alice jubilait. La robe était magnifique... droite et blanche avec un bustier. Le long de celui-ci courraient des perles rouge sang. Elle portait des talons blanc. Je ne sais pas si ses cheveux détachés serait sa coiffure de demain mais si tel était le cas, elle serait parfaite !

- Ca vaut bien de faire cet effort tout le monde, non ? Pour rendre hommage à Rose...

_Putain... C'est qu'elle avait raison en plus ! C'était un mariage et merde... Je pouvais pas prendre ça à la légère même si ce n'était pas le mien..._

Jasper et Rose n'avaient pas bougé. Ils se fixaient toujours dans les yeux, un léger sourire animant leurs visages. _C'était leur moment à eux... _Bella nous entraina dans notre chambre avec Alice et Elise. Nous allongions notre fille sur le lit tandis qu'Alice faisait des essais coiffure pour Bella et que je passais mon costume. Il me tombait parfaitement. Costume noir, chemise blanche avec une petite fanfreluche dans la poche de la veste. Chaussures tellement briquées que je pouvais presque me voir dessus !

Lorsque je revins dans la chambre, Elise avait sa petite robe. Une robe bouffante pour qu'elle soit à l'aise, avec un élastique à la taille. Elle était verte pâle. Dessous, un body jaune citron. Alice clipsait une petite barette avec une petite fleur. Notre fille avait des cheveux assez épais, ce qui faisait le bonheur de ma cousine. Elle lui passa des petites chaussures noires. _Elise et tout ce qui était chaussures, ça ne faisait pas bon ménage, me demandez pas pourquoi ! _Je souriais en voyant qu'elle tapait ses pieds sur le matelas.

- Alors, elle est pas jolie la choupette ?

Nous ne pumes qu'acquiesser. Elle serait parfaitement assortie à sa maman. _Maintenant, un truc était clair : j'allais devoir jouer la police demain !! _

- Bon, vous pouvez vous rhabiller. Je vais finir de m'occuper de Rosalie ! Et après, je file à la salle voir où en sont les préparatifs...

- Tu ne t'arrêtes donc jamais ? soupira Bella en retirant la robe d'Elise.

- Jamais !

Alice claqua la porte et je partais retirer mon costume. Je le posais sur un cintre bien droit dans le placard. Bella avait passé un pantalon en coton et une de mes chemises... Elle vint m'enlacer.

- Tu sais que tu es très séduisant avec tout ça...

- Que dois-je dire de toi dans ta robe ?

Elle soupira et embrassait ma nuque. Je me retournais dans ses bras. Alors que je déposais mes lèvres sur celles de ma fiancée, Elise se mit à gazouiller... _Et zut... Quand c'était pas Alice, c'était Elise ! _Nous nous sourions et retournions à notre principale occupation qui emplissait nos vies de pur bonheur : notre fille.

*

Bella et elle s'étaient endormies sur le lit... Je m'arrachais à ma contemplation... _J'aurai franchement pu rester les regarder jusqu'à leurs réveils... Elles étaient si belles toutes les deux... Plus ça allait, plus Elise prenait les traits de sa maman, pour mon plus grand plaisir ! _Je trouvais Jasper assis sur le balcon. Nostalgique, le petit ? Je m'approchais de lui.

- Hey, Jazzou !

- Oh ! T'es là toi ?

- Ben ouais, j'habite ici !

- Ouais, désolé !

- Ca va pas ?

- Si, ça boum...

- T'es sûr ?

- Non... et oui...

- Le mariage de Rose ?

- Ouais, ça me fait quelque chose. Je sais qu'elle est déjà mariée mais j'ai rien vu... Là, c'est vachement plus concret.

- T'as toujours tout fait pour elle... Ce mariage est une bonne chose...

- Je suis d'accord... Elle est heureuse avec Emmett... Mais ça me fait un choc.

- Tu vas tenir le coup ?

- Je suis bien obligé ! Et puis, je serai le seul membre de la famille hormis nos cousins... J'ai appelé mes parents pour les prévenir, ils n'ont pas estimé bon de se déplacer.

- Pourquoi tu t'obstines, Jazz ? Pourquoi tu essaies de renouer avec eux ? ils vous ont laissé dans la merde et vous destinaient une vie de merde !

- Je sais pas... J'ai envie d'y croire !

Je tapotais son épaule.

- Si tu veux mon avis, laisse tomber ! Bella n'a pas de nouvelles de Renée et elle s'en porte bien ! Regarde devant toi et cesse de regarder derrière ! Demain, tu seras le témoin de ta frangine alors souris, passe-moi ton plus beau costume et prépare ton foie : on va s'en mettre une belle !

Il se redressa et pressa mon épaule.

- Ah mon Edward, qu'est-ce que je ferai sans toi ?

Je lui fis un clin d'oeil.

- Chut... Bella est à côté... Garde tes déclarations pour quand on sera seuls...

**o*O*o**

Finalement, le grand jour était arrivé... La matinée était orchestrée de façon très militaire par Alice pour les filles... Heureusement pour nous, nous étions entre mecs. Enfin entre mecs... On ne pouvait pas dire qu'Elise entrait dans le cadre du mot "mecs". Mais c'est moi qui la gardait, étant donné que nos compagnes avaient esthéticienne, coiffeuse et tout le tatouin... Nous étions réunis chez Charlie et Sue. _Il est nerveux, le beau-papa..._ Il n'avalait rien à midi, contrairement à Elise qui s'enfilait son biberon très rapidement...

- Heh c'est pas ma nièce pour rien elle ! s'écria Emmett

Une voiture se garait en crissant devant la maison... _Putain ? Qui c'est encore ? _Alice en descendit, surexcitée.

- Vous êtes encore à table ?

On se regardait tous, un peu désabusés...

- Alice, il n'est que 13h15...

- Le mariage est dans deux heures ! Cullen, ta fille devrait déjà faire sa sieste et tu devrais être entrain de jeter ton yaourt ! Emmett, tu devrais aller à la douche ! Jasper devrait être entrain de nouer votre cravate, Charlie !

- A quoi ça sert qu'on s'excite ? Avec ton organisation, on n'a plus qu'à foutre les pieds dans les chaussettes... soupirais-je

- Edward ! Mais comment peux-tu tenir un tel discours ?

Mon beau-père se tourna vers nous.

- Elle est épuisée quand, cette fille ?

Jasper éclata de rire.

- Rares sont ces moments...

- Pauvre de toi...

- Ooohh ouiii... soupira mon meilleur pote.

Je riais avec eux... _Pauvre Jazzou... Qu'est-ce que ça serait pour son mariage ?_

- Edward, tu devrais monter faire dormir Elise avant de te faire assommer !

- J'y cours, j'y vole !

Je fis faire son rot à ma fille et la changeais avant de la mettre dans son petit lit chez son pépé et sa mémé... J'avais pris le tour de main pour mettre les couches, j'étais devenu un expert... Pendant que ma gamine dormait, je pris ma douche et passais mon costume... A son réveil, Sue m'aida à l'habiller et lui mettre sa barrette... _J'avais peur de lui faire mal en tirant sur ses cheveux... Elle était tellement petite... _

En bas, Emmett était plus que nerveux...

- On devrait le faire boire, peut-être... me murmura Jasper

- Pas maintenant, Alice nous tuerait s'il se mettait à danser la macarena sur la marche nuptiale...

- Qu'est-ce que ça peut faire ? C'est Emmett... Il s'est bien marié en Kocoum, non ?

- Oh putain merde attends... au fait, ils sont où les trucs ?

- Je les ai mis sous l'escalier dans le sas de la salle de réception...

- Tu t'es assuré que les types qui serviront ne le toucheront pas ?

Il acquiessait.

- Je leur ai dis de ne pas s'approcher du carton.

- T'es un chef !

- Hugh !

- Heh, vous manigancez quoi là, vous deux ?

- Rien, rien !

Je grimpais dans ma voiture décorée de fleurs et autres fanfreluches, Elise solidement attachée dans son siège-auto. Je passais prendre mes parents. Rosalie et Emmett les avaient invité et Esmé et Carlisle leur avait offert la location d'une salle en guise de cadeaux. C'était un petit mariage avec peu de moyens et ils avaient été touché de ce geste... Ma mère, habillée d'une robe bleue nuit à paillettes et d'un châle blanc grimpa à l'avant avec moi tandis que mon père se glissa à l'arrière, gazouillant immédiatement avec sa petite-fille...

Elise lui était très réceptive, elle se mit à lui faire des sourires et même des bulles... Carlisle était en admiration devant elle...

- Edward, ralentis ! Tu vas finir par la décoiffer !

J'éclatais de rire.

- Ca s'améliore pas, P'pa !

Devant, Esmé soupirait en levant les yeux au ciel.

- Comment vont Emmett et Rosalie ?

- Emmett est angoissé à mort... Charlie est angoissé à mort... Jasper est angoissé à mort...

- Mais c'est un mariage ou un enterrement ? demanda Carlisle

- Carlisle... Et Rosalie, comment va-t-elle ?

- Je sais pas, je ne l'ai qu'entre-aperçue ce matin dans le couloir.

- Comment vous allez faire pour la petite ?

- Sue s'en occupera ce soir chez elle et on la récupèrera demain dans la matinée.

- Est-ce que tu veux qu'on prenne le relai demain matin ? Si vous rentrez tard, vous serez fatigués...

- Je sais pas M'man... C'est la première nuit qu'elle ne sera pas à la maison...

- Tu as préparé ce que je vous avais dit ?

- Oui Maman... J'ai mis des affaires avec nos odeurs et Bella a dormi avec son doudou sous le visage pour que ça puisse la rassurer... De toute façon, Sue sait très bien qu'au moindre problème, elle peut nous appeler.

- Bon d'accord, je me tais !

- Oh voui ma puce... gouzi gouzi gouzi... tu sais en dire des jolies choses toi, hein ? Heh oui ! Heh oui ! Oui c'est Papi ! Elle est où Elise ? Hein ? Elle est où ?

Je me mordis la lèvre pour ne pas éclater de rire. Maman murmura :

- J'ai parfois envie de le faire interner...

*

Je me garais devant l'église... Déjà quelques invités étaient arrivés et Jasper les recevaient. Je sortais Elise de son siège-auto et la prenait dans mes bras. Mon meilleur pote me présentait à ses cousins qui avaient fait le déplacement. On retrouvait également les Zercovitch et leurs deux fils regardaient Elise un peu bizarrement... _Heh les piots ! On se calme là hein ! C'est ma fille merde ! _

Et puis, un cortège de voitures arriva... _Les filles... _Alice conduisait la première voiture, dans laquelle se trouvait Rose. Bella, que Sue avait été cherché, suivaient dans la deuxième avec Seth, Leah et Claire, la petite amie de Seth. Lorsque ma compagne quitta l'habitacle, je ne pus m'empêcher de m'arreter de respirer... _Elle était magnifique... _Ses cheveux ondulés retombaient sur ses épaules, des petites fleurs en barettes retenant quelques mèches... Elle était maquillée le plus simplement du monde mais c'était bien la plus belle ! Elle nous rejoignit, toute souriante. Emmett trépignait d'impatience à côté de moi alors qu'Alice fit descendre la mariée...

- Regarde bien Elise, c'est Tante Rosalie...  
Bella s'approchait de moi et notre fille se mit à gazouiller en la voyant... _Ah, sa maman, c'était quelque chose ! _Ma compagne restait près de nous tandis que Sue accompagnait Emmett le long de l'allée... Il avait été décidé que ce serait Charlie qui mènerait Rose à l'autel, étant donné que Jasper était son témoin. Lorsque tout le monde fut installé, Alice mena Jasper le long de l'allée pour prendre sa place de témoin... Puis, Bella, Elise et moi arpentions l'allée, sous les sourires de la vingtaine d'invités. J'échangeais un sourire avec Bella en entendant leurs murmures et en voyant leurs sourires... Je l'accompagnais jusqu'à sa place de témoin et repartais sur l'un des premiers bancs. Elise ne vit plus sa mère et elle émit une sorte de petit cri qui fit rire tout le monde... Esmé lui sortit son hochet d'une sacoche et l'agitait devant elle. La petite y porta attention et se distrayait.

Enfin, Charlie pointa le bout de son costume avec, à ses bras, Rosalie... La musique s'éleva et Elise cherchait d'où provenait le son. Mon beau-père et ma belle-soeur s'avancèrent lentement, Charlie crispé et Rosalie visiblement très nerveuse également... _C'était sa journée... Son rêve enfin abouti... _L'avancée fut lente et arrivée à notre hauteur, Rosalie envoya un baiser à Elise qui la fixait, la bouche entrouverte. Charlie lui relevait son voile et vint s'asseoir à côté de ma mère.

- Alors Edward, j'étais bien ?

- Bien sûr Charlie !

- Ca me permet de m'entrainer pour quand ce sera le tour de ma fille !

Je lui adressais un petit sourire... _D'ici un an, il me conduirait Bella... Je n'attendais que ça ! _La voix du curé s'éleva et je réfrénais un baillement... Lors de l'échange des voeux, Rosalie se mit à pleurer et Jasper aussi... ce qui me fit sourire. Comme Elise s'agitait et qu'elle avait faim, ma mère l'emmena dehors pour la calmer et lui faire prendre son biberon. L'instant fatidique arrivait... et franchement ? _Franchement ben... j'avais envie d'en faire une ! Ca me démangeait... Et puis on se faisait un peu chier... C'était tellement long... _Je ne sais pas si Carlisle pressentait que j'allais ouvrir ma gueule, mais il me regardait d'un air taquin...

- 20 dollars que tu n'oses pas te faire remarquer !

- Pari tenu ! murmurai-je. _Heureusement que Maman était sortie !_

- Rosalie Lilian Hale, voulez-vous prendre pour époux Emmett Thomas Swan ici présent ?

_Oh qu'elle était belle l'opportunité ! _

- NON !

Quelques rires s'élevèrent dans l'assemblée tandis que Rose et Emmett se tournaient vers moi. Bella haussait un sourcil dans ma direction et Carlisle me glissait le billet dans la main. Je vis l'air désespéré de ma compagne.

Le curé, souriant, repris :

- Je n'ai pas entendu la voix de la jeune femme...

- Oui, je le veux !

L'assemblée reportait son attention au mariage, sauf Bella qui me surveillait du coin de l'oeil. Carlisle se pencha de nouveau vers moi.

- Je double la mise si tu recommences...

- Arrête, Bella va me tuer !

Mon père replaça son billet.

- Petit joueur...

- Et vous Emmett Thomas Swan, voulez-vous prendre pour épouse Rosalie Lilian Hale ici présente ?

Bella se tourna franchement vers moi, ce qui valut les rires de Rose.

- Oui, je le veux !

Carlisle retint un sourire alors que je venais de perdre 40 dollars.

- Je vous déclare unis par les liens sacrés du mariage... Vous pouvez embrasser la mariée !

Emmett se pencha vers Rose et s'en suivit un baiser fougueux sous les applaudissements.

- Laissez-moi être le premier à vous présenter Mr et Mrs Emmett Swan !

Je m'approchais pour les féliciter. Emmett me prit à part, le visage rougi et tout sourires. _Il était heureux, ça se voyait._

- Tu sais que t'es un putain d'enculé quand même toi ?

J'éclatais de rire et l'embrassais sur les joues.

- Je sais ! Mais que veux-tu, c'était bien payé ! Félicitations ma caille !

- Merci, vieux !

J'embrassais ensuite Rosalie. Les invités sortaient et je tendis mon bras à ma compagne lorsqu'elle eut signé les registres avec Jasper et les nouveaux-vieux mariés.

- Puis-je savoir pourquoi tu as gueulé NON ?

- C'est la faute à mon père !

- Mais c'est qu'il me dénoncerait en plus celui-là ! dit Carlisle en se retournant devant nous.

- Carlisle... Il en fait déjà assez en temps normal... Ce n'est pas la peine de l'inciter à l'ouvrir encore plus !

- Il est fort, il a quand même gagné 20 dollars !

Bella écarquilla les yeux et j'éclatais de rire.

- Vous l'avez payé ?

- Tout travail mérite salaire... répondit-il en quittant l'église.

Derrière nous, Rosalie et Emmett riaient. Une pluie de pétales de roses s'abattit sur le jeune couple. Force était de constater qu'ils rayonnaient tous les deux... Je rejoignis Bella qui était avec ma mère et Elise. Ma compagne tenait la petite dans ses bras. Rosalie demanda à faire des photos avec sa nièce.

**o*0*o**

**POV BELLA : **

Finalement, c'était une super soirée ! Je m'étais sentie un peu triste quand Sue avait emmené Elise chez elle... Je savais qu'elle était très fiable et elle s'occupait très bien d'elle mais c'était sa première nuit hors de la maison et ça m'inquiétait... _Et si c'était trop tôt ? _Sue me répéta vingt fois qu'elle appellerait au moindre doute... A la table, Jasper remplissait pour la énième fois les verres d'Emmett, de Seth et d'Edward. Il était environ 2h du matin et la soirée battait son plein. Les garçons n'étaient plus très frais et Alice non plus d'ailleurs... Elle riait pour un rien. Elle était entrain de monter sur la table alors que le DJ lançait une musique un peu latino. Elle se mit à danser une sorte de samba en dandinant ses fesses et en manquant de tomber. Ce fut Eleazar qui la rattrapa de peu.

Je vis Jasper et Edward s'éclipser mystérieusement, tanguant dangeureusement et riant comme deux ados. _Ils en préparaient une..._

- Allez Bella ! Viens danseeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeer !

- Alice non, j'ai les pieds flingués avec ces talons !

Elle se mit à genoux devant moi et me retirait mes chaussures, les balançant sur la table !

- Alice !

- Comme ça, le problème est réglé !

Rosalie se tordait de rire. Alice m'entrainait sur la piste... _Ooouuppssss... J'avais un peu forcé sur la boisson... _Alice... et bien... elle ne dansait pas vraiment... En fait, elle sautillait autour de moi dans de grands cris... _La pauvre, elle craque ! La pression de l'organisation du mariage... elle l'a pas supporté ! _

- Ohhh Bellaaaaa, regarde ! Tonton il court !

- Quoi ?

Je comprenais rien à ce qu'elle me racontait, tant la musique m'assourdissait et l'alcool engourdissait mon cerveau...

- Carlisle il court !

Et effectivement, nous vimes Carlisle revenir en trottinant de la porte où Jasper et Edward s'étaient éclipsés. Il monta sur la scène et demandait à baisser le son.

- BOOOOOUUUUHHHH ! hurla Alice, mécontente.

J'éclatais de rire comme les autres invités. Carlisle tapota le micro.

- Emmett, Rosalie... On est très heureux d'être ici... blabla...

Nous nous mimes à rire.

- Désolé, je fais court mais c'est sur ordre de mon fils !

_D'aaaaaaccord... J'ai compris ! _

- Vous nous avez offert cette cérémonie afin d'officialiser quelque chose de plus... enfin de moins officiel que vous avez fait !

- Oh putain, je crains le pire ! soupira Emmett  
Charlie lui tapotait l'épaule.

- On sait tous que votre tribu vous manque. Alors ce soir, en exclusivité, deux membres Powhatans ont bien voulu quitter leurs terres précieuses pour venir vous rendre hommage...

- OLALALA ! Putain, ils ont pas fait ça ces deux cons ?

Emmett se tapait le front et Rosalie rougissait, se mordant la lèvre pour ne pas rire. _Aaaaattendeeeezzz... Edward, Jasper et leurs petites cachoteries tout au long de la semaine... _

- Accueillez bien fort Japazeus et Tomocomo...

_Japazeus ? Tomocomo ? _

J'entendis des cris et des explosions de joie. Quand je me retournais, Edward et Jasper étaient affublés de costumes indiens traditionnels, des traits de peinture sur leurs visages, une sorte de coiffe avec des plumes, deux fausses lances, un arc et des flèches !

_Putain... qu'il est sexy ! _

Ils approchèrent au milieu de la salle en titubant légèrement et le DJ qui souriait, leur lançait une musique un peu indienne avec des tamtam et autre flutes de pan...

- Salut à vous O Grands Swan ! Nous descendre de la vallée en pente, du ruisseau qui dégueule les poissons dans la mer ! Nous demandons accord pour parler à Communauté de Visages Pales remplis de bières et de champagne !

Rosalie était carrément couchée sur la table tant elle riait et Emmett était rouge de honte, se cachant derrière mon père. Edward et Jasper... non pardon... Japazeus et Tomocomo étaient droits devant eux, l'air sévère.

- Nous attendre autorisation !

Emmett soupira.

- Vous l'avoir !

- Merci Visage Pale ! Nous être heureux de venir ici en paix ! Nous avoir apporté colliers de la tribu des Pieds Pigmés de Powhatans, fabriqués avec corde et dents de grizzlis !

Edward leur passait autour du cou deux colliers que j'imaginais en plastique. Je maintenais difficilement Alice debout, qui riait à gorge déployée.

- Vous avoir accepté coutume ! Vous devoir vous plier à nos règles maintenant !

- Vous subir maquillage ! Moi être pro du maquillage !

_Ca pour être pro, Jasper l'était ! Je me rappelais qu'il s'était dévoué pour me maquiller pour l'anniversaire de mon compagnon... _Un grand moment...

Il s'approcha de Rosalie et passa deux traits de maquillage sur ses joues, façon indien. Alice s'indigna.

- Hééééé ! Mais j'ai passé des heures à la bichonner !  
Edward se retourna vers elle :

- Toi petit Lutin enchanté, avoir trop parlé ! Toi subir même sort !

- NOON !

Elle se mit à courir et Edward s'élança après elle. Il n'eut pas de peine à la rattraper et à la maquiller. Il la ramena à Jasper qui se débattait avec Emmett pour lui faire subir à lui aussi le maquillage. Il y parvint avec la complicité de Charlie, qui maintenait mon frère immobile.

- Merci Homme au képi ! La Déesse Pocahontas et le Dieu Kocoum te seront reconnaissants !

- Frère Japazeus, moi avoir été chasser la femelle ! Moi t'avoir rapporté Petit Lutin Enchanté !

- Toi être un ami !

Jasper se précipita sur Alice et l'embrassa langoureusement.

- Elle parfaite ! Elle être future épouse de moi ! Moi partir à la chasse pour frère Tomocomo...

Edward et lui se tournèrent vers moi. _Et merde, ça allait être ma fête ! _ Jasper s'approcha de moi, me contournait, m'examinait du coin de l'oeil... Il fit semblant de me renifler et fit la mou.

- Elle trop pâle pour Frère Tomocomo !

Il s'éloigna et fit demi-tour en riant. _Heeey, je le veux mon frère Tomocomo moi !_

- T'as flippé hein ? me mumura-t-il avec un large sourire.

- Très drôle !

Jasper m'amena à Edward et ce dernier me fixait en fronçant les sourcils. Comme Jazz l'avait fait précédemment, il m'embrassa violemment, glissant sa langue dans ma bouche. _J'avoue que... Hummmmm... _Notre entourage éclata de rire et je me rendis compte que j'étais littéralement aggripée à Edward, et qu'il avait un petit sourire...

- Jeune louve avoir gémi ! Jeune louve être parfaite pour Frère Tomocomo !

_Oh mon Dieu... J'avais gémis devant tout le monde ? _Edward se pencha vers moi.

- Frère Tomocomo avoir bien envie de rentrer dans tipi pour faire des bêtises...

Je lui adressais un petit sourire alors qu'il embrassait mon oreille délicatement.

- Jeune louvette Elise dormant chez Grande Siou Sue, nous pouvoir partir maintenant...

Il acquiessa et se retournait vers les invités.

- Frère Tomocomo et Jeune Louve...

- Jeune louve en chaleur ! hurla Emmett, ce qui les fit tous éclater de rire.

- Frère Tomocomo et Jeune Louve partir à l'aventure dans contrées lointaines où ruisseau dégueule poissons dans la mer ! Nous être heureux d'avoir vu Pocahontas et Kocoum s'unir dans Grande Maison à la raisonnance trop forte et au curé trop chiant ! Nous saluer vous !

Edward me prit la main et m'entraina en courant dans le sas où lui et Jasper s'étaient éclipsés. Leurs fringues étaient étalées sur la rambarde d'un escalier. Je n'eus pas le temps de détailler le lieu que mon compagnon me plaquait contre le mur pour prendre possession de mes lèvres. Je gémissais de nouveau sous son assaut... _Il était très sexy dans son costume... _ Je sentais son sexe tendu contre moi...

- Edwaard...

Sa langue parcourait déjà ma mâchoire et mon cou.

- J'ai envie de toi...

Mes doigts accrochèrent ses cheveux, maintenant son visage contre moi... _Moi aussi j'avais envie de lui..._

- Viens... On rentre...

Il émit une sorte de grognement et se détachait de moi. Je pris les clés dans son pantalon et il embarquait ses affaires. Mais en avançant, je tanguais beaucoup... Moins que lui certes, mais beaucoup trop...

Il passait ses mains sur mon ventre et remontait, caressant doucement ma poitrine qui était encore un peu sensible.

- Edward... On peut pas conduire...

- Mmmm ?  
Ses lèvres glissaient le long de mon épaule, venant chatouiller mes clavicules...

- Edward... On peut pas rentrer... Je peux pas conduire... J'ai trop bu... On peut pas faire les cons... On a Elise...

- Je sais...

Nous restions silencieux quelques instants, il soupira et j'étais aussi déçue que lui.

- Bon ben viens, on va retourner dans la salle...

J'acquiessais et m'emparais de sa main. Parmi les invités, Sergei Zerkovitch se levait et Edward et moi nous regardions... Un large sourire fendit son visage.

- Et beh alors vous deux ! Vous avez déjà fini ? lança Emmett

Nous ne lui répondions pas, rejoignant notre voisin.

- Sergei, ça vous dérangerait de nous ramener ? On a un peu trop bu et on ne voudrait pas prendre le volant...

- Bien sûr !

Nous retraversions la salle et grimpions dans son break. Il avait déjà ramené sa femme et leurs enfants un peu plus tôt dans la soirée.

- Merci...

- Je vous en prie ! C'est assez rare de voir des gens responsables...

Nous le remercions infiniment et lorsqu'il fut garé, nous remontions chez nous. Nous n'étions pas arrivés sur notre palier que mon compagnon me plaqua contre la porte, nouant nos langues... Il parvint à ouvrir je ne sais comment et me fit asseoir sur la table...

- Tu as bien fait de garder ton costume...

Il m'offrit un sourire carnassier et replongeait sur mes lèvres. Ses mains remontèrent sur mes cuisses, passant sous le tissu et le remontant... Je défaisais difficilement la fermeture éclaire dans mon dos alors que ses doigts effleuraient mon intimité... Des milliers de frissons me parcoururent à son contact... Je retirais les bretelles de ma robe avec son aide et il s'empara de ma poitrine dénudée avec sa langue. La pointe traça mes tétons délicatement, les cajolant de mille douceurs... Il m'aida à me mettre debout et descendit mon vêtement, embarquant mon string par la même occasion... J'étais nue devant lui et très heureuse de l'être. Je le vis inspirer profondément et me faire son adorable sourire en coin...

- Tu aimes ça me voir nue, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oh putain oui, t'as pas idée !

Il replongea sur mes lèvres, me serrant contre lui. Il me fit remonter sur la table et je passais mes mains sur l'élastique de sa jupe en peau de bête. J'en traçais les contours, frôlant sa virilité tendue... _Oh mon Dieu... _Sa langue cajolait la mienne, ses lèvres la suçotaient... Je fis descendre tant bien que mal son vêtement. Il se retrouvait en boxer devant moi, étant donné que Jazz et lui avaient fait leur show torse-nu. Je laissais mes lèvres gouter la peau de son cou, bercée par ses gémissements sourds...

- Bella...

Mes mains entourèrent ses fesses, les malaxant avec une certaine force. Ses doigts caressaient mon dos et je fis passer ma main droite sur sa virilité compressée dans son boxer... Je dégageais l'élastique du sous-vêtement juste pour voir apparaitre son sexe et baissais mon visage à sa hauteur pour y passer le bout de ma langue.

- Oh putain oui ! Encore...

Je réitérais la manoeuvre et il laissa échapper un long râle de plaisir, ses hanches se mouvant vers moi. Je laissais descendre un peu son boxer, dévoilant un peu plus de sa virilité... Je le prenais ainsi dans ma bouche, cajolant son bout de ma langue, l'aspirant entre mes lèvres. J'aimais le sentir si vulnérable, si abandonné... J'abaissais finalement totalement son boxer et il le retira avec la rapidité de l'éclair. Je descendais de la table et me mis à genoux pour le prendre totalement.

- Bellaaa...

Ses muscles se contractaient, ses doigts se crispaient dans ma chevelure...

- Bell... Attends...

Il me redressa et me réinstallais sur la table. Il se pencha vers le sol et attrapait une plume qu'il avait sur la coiffe du costume. Il parcourut mon corps entier avec cette plume... Je sentais un petit chatouilli contre ma peau et mon intimité s'humidifiait encore et encore... Il écarta mes cuisses et s'assit sur une chaise face à moi... Ses doigts froids glissèrent sur mes cuisses jusqu'à ma féminité, qu'il titilla de son index...

- Edwaard...

Il écarta mes lèvres intimes et passa délicatement la plume sur mon sexe... _Hmmm délicieux... _- Oohh...

- Ca te plait ?

- C'est... Oh oui comme ça !!

Je ne pus finir ma phrase que sa plume contournait mon point de plaisir avec légèreté... C'était différent mais très doux... Une vague de frissons recouvrait mon corps. Je sentis son souffle chaud balayer ma féminité... Le bout de sa langue caressait ma chair alors que la plume ne cessait son manège... _Ohh... Ouii... Je vais perdre la tête ! _

- Hmmmm...

- Ne te retiens pas de crier, mon Amour... Nous sommes seuls...

Alors, je lachais tout l'air de mes poumons lorsqu'il remplaça la plume par sa langue et que deux doigts s'insérèrent directement en moi.

- OH ! EDWARD !

- Oui... c'est ça... crie !

Je me laissais aller... Il suçota très légèrement mon clitoris et reprit de petits cercles autour de lui alors que ses doigts pompaient en moi. Son souffle rauque me parvenait et mon bas-ventre palpitait. Il lapait tout mon nectar comme s'il s'agissait d'un précieux vin... Mes hanches bougeaient, recherchant la friction contre sa bouche.

- Bella... Tu me rends fou...

Sa main gauche qui tenait ma cuisse à l'écart me relâcha et je relevais la tête pour voir son bras glisser vers sa virilité... _Il se caressait... Oh Seigneur... il me tuerait ! _Il vit que je l'observais et me souriait tout en continuant de me laper et d'aller et venir en moi.

- Tu es si mouillée ! Tu es si belle ! Tu me rends barge ! Je vais te prendre ici, sur cette table ! Et je veux t'entendre ! C'est clair ?

Il se releva, me surplombant et je gémissais... _J'aimais quand il jouait aux grands chefs ! _

- Je t'obé...irai...

Il rapprocha mes hanches au bord de la table, passant mes jambes sur ses bras et me pénétra lentement, me fixant d'un regard noir de désir... Lorsqu'il buta au fond de moi, je laissais échapper un cri de plaisir. Il entamait de doux va-et-vient dans ma féminité...

- OH ! Vas-y...  
Il émit un grognement et accélérais progressivement la cadence. Mes jambes retombaient dans le creux de ses coudes et ses doigts se resserraient sur ma taille. Rapidement, le rythme devint plus vif et mes hanches allèrent à sa rencontre. Son pénis butait au fond de mon corps. J'aimais le sentir ainsi et j'aimais nous savoir ainsi...

- Bel... la...

Je me redressais sur mes coudes et il remonta ma jambe sur son épaule, reprenant son rythme éffrené. Ma respiration devenait inexistante et je ne dissimulais plus mes cris de plaisir...

- OH PUTAIN !

Il fit retomber brutalement mes jambes et appuya ses mains sur la table tout en s'enfonçant de plus en plus en moi. Nos corps étaient recouverts d'une pellicule de sueurs. Ses dents accrochèrent ma lèvre inférieure pour la relacher immédiatement. Mes muscles internes commençaient à se serrer sur lui... Nos langues se telescopèrent l'une contre l'autre puis il descendit sa main droite sur mon clitoris lorsque son visage se crispait.

- Jouis Bébé ! MAINTENANT !

Et comme par magie, mes parois se resserèrent sur son membre...

- EDWAAAARD !

Il rugit littéralement en poussant une dernière fois en moi.

- OUIIII !

J'étais si contractée autour de lui que je sentis sa semence être expulsée de son sexe.

- Oh c'que c'est bon putain ! murmura-t-il en baissant sa tête

Nos souffles inégaux mirent un certain temps à revenir à la normale et mon coeur battait tellement fort que je voyais des petits points lumineux devant mes yeux. Je peinais même à lui sourire. Il me redressa après s'être retiré de moi et je m'appuyais contre son torse. J'écoutais les battements frénétiques de son coeur. Il m'embrassa le front doucement.

- Ce sont les plumes qui t'ont mise dans cet état ?

Je relevais la tête vers lui et souriais.

- Tu es très sexy en indien... Je comprends mieux pourquoi Rose a épousé Emmett déguisé en Kocoum !

Il eut un petit rire et embrassait le bout de mon nez.

- Je les remettrai pour notre nuit de noces... susurra-t-il doucement à mon oreille.

Il y déposa un baiser humide.

- Humm... Edward... Arrête...

Il se recula avec un large sourire.

- D'accord, j'arrête !

- HEH non heh ho ! Reviens là tout de suite, tu veux ?

Il déposa un baiser sur ma bouche et je nouais mes bras autour de sa nuque, mes jambes entourant sa taille. Il me porta sur le plan de travail de la cuisine et nous servit deux verres d'eau. _Je mourrais de soif... _

Puis, il me portait jusqu'à notre chambre et m'allongeait délicatement sous les couettes. Je me blotissais tout contre lui, entourée de ses bras, afin de me laisser emporter par le sommeil...


	8. Chapter 8 : Un parrain un peu dépassé

**D'infinis mercis à 1christelle1, Annouk, appaloosa, AuroreAthena, bebe23, Betty-x, Charloon', chriswyatt, Cullen's family, Elphina, emy299, fan-par-hasard21, Fleur50, Galswinthe, Grazie, isasoleil, lena -lna933-, Lily Cullen 82, lovecullenn (**Trois jours pour lire Le Hasard ? Woow... =)**), MaCha1983, magicvanille, maielle, Miss-Lunatik, Mixetremix, Morgane, LettyM, PrincetonGirl1818, Samy940, Sans-Nom, sarinette60, titinesse, veronika crepuscule...**

**Comme je sais que vous aimez bien Jasper, vous le retrouvez ici en version Parrain un peu dépassé :)**

**Bonne lecture ;) **

* * *

**POV JASPER :**

- Bon t'as tout compris, c'est sûr ?

- Prends-moi pour un con !

- Been... Maintenant que tu le dis...

Edward laissa trainer le doute avant d'éclater de rire. Je lui frappais la tête.

- T'es qu'un imbécile !

- Je pense que 22h30 grand maximum on est revenus...

- Profitez-en, ça vous fera du bien !

- Ouais, je crois aussi... C'est pas que c'est envahissant ces petites choses mais ça prend du temps...

Dans les bras de son papa, Elise gazouillait. Elle avait six mois mois. _C'est fou ce que le temps passe vite... J'avais l'impression que c'était hier que je la prenais pour la première fois dans mes bras... _

- Allez ma puce, tu vas rester avec tonton Jasper aujourd'hui et ce soir ! Papa emmène Maman se promener et au restaurant. Tu es sage ma chérie... Et tu surveilles bien tonton, ok ?

La petite le regardait, très attentive, comme si elle comprenait tout ce qui lui disait. La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit, dévoilant une Bella resplendissante et souriante. Le visage d'Edward s'illuminait en la voyant... _J'étais persuadé que s'il devait la perdre, il ne saurait plus comment vivre... _

- Allez les amoureux, allez batifoler dans la forêt !

Bella se mit à rougir tandis qu'Edward déposait un baiser sur sa joue. Sa compagne prit Elise dans ses bras et l'embrassais. Le corps de la petite se contractait dans ses bras et elle eut un large sourire. _Essayez de détacher Elise de sa maman... C'était un vrai miracle quand ça se produisait ! _

- Allez chérie... On y va...

- On revient ce soir mon bébé d'amour !

Bella me mit Elise dans les bras mais la petite se tournait vers elle et tentait de garder la main de Bella. Elle se mit à pleurer.

- Et ben alors petite ficelle ! Tu veux pas rester avec Tonton Jasper ?

Le couple en face de moi se mit à soupirer.

- Sauvez-vous, je vais l'emmener dans sa chambre et jouer avec elle...

- Tout est là-bas, je t'ai fait une liste et Alice devrait revenir rapidement je crois !

_Elle a de l'espoir ! Alice revenir rapidement du shopping ?? _J'essayais de consoler Elise tandis qu'Edward lui déposait mille petits bisous. _Et essayez de détacher Edward de sa fille... Un vrai miracle quand ça arrivait !! _

- Mais lâche-là ! râlais-je

- Heh ho c'est ma fille, tu permets ?

- Il me semble que tu as promis une journée en amoureux à Mademoiselle alors sois un gentleman, récupère tes couilles et sors de là ! Je vais pas la bouffer ta gosse !

Edward se redressa et imitait un grognement.

- Grrrrr !

- Mais oui, on sait que tu es doué pour imiter le lion ! Je suis sûr qu'un zoo t'engagera bientôt, allez casse-toi !

Edward et Bella embrassèrent une dernière fois leur fille et quittèrent rapidement l'appartement tandis que j'essayais de distraire Elise... Mais elle n'arrêtait pas de pleurer, malgré mes grimaces, mes bruits bizarres et autre agitation de peluches...

Je prenais un bisounours et l'agitais devant son visage. Elle s'arrêta brutalement... _Merci Monsieur Bisounours... _Puis, elle se remit à pleurer aussi brutalement. _T'es trop con le bisounours ! Tu le sais ça ?? _

_Bon, récapitulons... 15h45, Alice revenait dans au moins trois heures et la gamine pleurait encore... J'étais pas dans la merde !! _

- Allez, on va aller voir la liste de maman ma ficelle, ok ?

_" Vers 16h : compote préparée dans petit bol + biberon (180) si elle réclame_

_Pour ce soir, biberon (270)_

_(indications sur frigo et sur boites!!!!)_

_L'asseoir pour jouer_

_Bodys de rechange dans le premier tiroir de la commode_

_Pyjama pour le coucher dans l'armoire. _

_Bavoirs dans deuxième tiroir commode_

_Chaussettes dans panière dans l'armoire_

_Si balade, couverture dans armoire._

_Faire suivre le sac jaune avec couches, biberon, doudou, lingettes_

_Pour changer la couche, mettre crème sur ses rougeurs_

_NE PAS OUBLIER LES SUCETTES !_

_Bonne chance ! "_

- Merci ! murmurais-je

La petite pleurait toujours. Elle salivait beaucoup.

- T'as faim ma coquine ? Hein, est-ce que tu aurais la dale ?

Elle me fixait de ses yeux qui étaient de couleur vert, semblables à ceux de son papa. J'attrapais la liste de Bella, ma filleule sur le bras.

- Bon... alors... Elle a dit quoi mamounette ? Compote dans petit bol... Alors... compote dans petit bol... c'est où tout ça ? C'est au frigo tu crois ? Hein ? Tu crois que c'est au frigo toi ?

Elise pleurait encore. Je la berçais doucement en ouvrant la porte et trouvais le bol de compote que Bella avait dû faire elle-même.

- Bon, tu veux ça, la piote ? Roh mais dis-moi c'est un gros chagrin que tu nous fais là hein !

J'attrapais une de ses petites cuillères spéciales et m'installais sur le canapé. _Il manquait un truc... Je sais pas quoi mais il manque quelque chose... _Je regardais Elise mais ne voyais pas... Bon, tant pis ! A la guerre comme à la guerre ! Je curais dans le pot et lui tendais la cuillerée. Elle remua la tête, n'ouvrant pas la bouche...

- T'as pas faim ? Elise, regarde... c'est de la bonne pompote que maman elle t'a fait ! Hum, Tonton Jasper il va la manger...

Je retentais une approche et faisais comme j'avais vu Edward faire : passer la cuillère sur ses lèvres. Mais la petite tourna la tête brusquement et la cuillère retomba sur le body...

_Un bavoir ! C'est ça que j'avais oublié... Super Bébé 1, Parrain totalement dépassé : 0. _

Je regardais la tâche et Elise en fit de même.

- Hmmm ! Mmmmmm...  
Elle tapa des pieds en même temps comme pour me dire : " _T'as vu ta connerie ? "_

- Ben oui j'ai vu ! Heh oui, Tonton Jazzou il a fait des conneries encore !

Je passais mon doigt sur la compote et la portais à ma bouche. _Pas mauvais ! _

- Allez, on va chercher un bavoir !

Je me levais, la petite dans mes bras pour aller chercher le petit bavoir. Je le nouais difficilement. _C'est qu'elle bougeait drôlement c'te gosse ! _Et hop, c'était reparti ! Une cuillère pour Papa, une cuillère pour Maman... Elle prit la première bouchée et ferma son palais dessus, si bien que même en tirant dessus, elle ne lâchait pas. J'avais l'impression qu'elle machouillait le petit plastique mou de la cuillère. La deuxième bouchée, elle pencha la tête pour la reprendre mais elle retint encore une fois l'ustensile... _Bizarre bizarre... Une cuillèrophile ? _Elle me regardait, ses yeux baignés de larmes. Je tirais sur le manche et m'amusais à voir sa tête bouger par rapport à mes mouvements.

- T'as décidé de m'embêter petite ficelle, hein c'est ça ? Tu t'es dit : C'est pas Papa c'est pas Maman je vais le faire tourner en bourrique !

Elle ne terminait pas son pot. J'abandonnais donc. Le fait qu'elle se remette à pleurer commençait à m'inquiéter. Je tentais tout : la changer, la distraire, lui lire un livre et même prendre son bain mais rien n'y faisait.

_Et Alice qui n'arriverait que dans 1h30. Bien sûr, fallait que Rose et Emmett soient en week-end à Los Angeles ! _J'étais seul et j'avais envie de pleurer ! J'installais Elise dans sa poussette avec une couverture, son petit bonnet, sa doudoune et ses jouets. Le sac était déjà prêt et j'entrais dans l'ascenseur. Nous descendions dans la rue et je me dirigeais vers le Parc.

Elise pleurnichait toujours. Lorsqu'elle fit tomber sa peluche, je m'arrêtais pour la ramasser et remarquais que ma filleule avait les joues rouges. Des larmes roulaient sur ses joues et elle machonnait le plastique de sa sucette.

- Ahheeuuu... Ahhrrrreeuuu...

- Qu'est-ce que tu dis ma ficelle ? T'as mal quelque part ?

Elle continuait de machouiller... J'hésitais à appeler Edward. _En tout cas, elle tenait de lui : toujours à râler ! _

- Pourquoi tu pleures, hein ? Dis à Tonton ! Ah non... dis pas ! Tu parles pas c'est vrai... J'appelerai bien Papa et Maman mais c'est leur première vraie journée ensemble depuis six mois... Tata Rose et Tonton Emmett sont pas là et Tata Lice non plus...

Mon téléphone sonnait à cet instant. J'enclenchais les freins de la poussette. _Edward. _

- Ouais, vieux ?

_" Oh, t'étais où ? Ca répondait pas à la maison, Bella s'inquiétait ! "_

Derrière, j'entendis Bella râler.

_" Dis donc t'es gonflé ça fait une heure que tu cesses de me répéter : On appelle Jasper ? On appelle Jasper ? "_

- Je suis parti promener la choupette... Par contre, elle arrête pas de pleurer !

_" Elle a mangé ? "_

- Oui, mais elle a pas voulu finir sa compote, j'ai pas insisté !

_" Tu l'as changé ? "_

- Oui chef, changée, nourrie, nettoyée, j'ai même essayé de jouer, de la sortir mais rien n'y fait...

Je l'entendis expliquer la situation à Bella.

_" Bon, on va rentrer. Elle pleure depuis qu'on est partis ? "_

- A peu près ouais, elle a un peu arrêté vers 16h le temps du goûter et là elle pleurnichotte un peu, elle mordille le plastique de sa sucette ! Mais ne rentrez pas exprès, ça va bien passer !

_" Elle ne fait pas ça d'habitude, elle arrête de pleurer au bout de dix minutes quand on la laisse chez Charlie ou chez mes parents... "_

- C'est p'tètre moi qui lui reviens pas !

J'entendis Edward éclater de rire.

_" T'es con ! Non mais t'as encore dû lui mettre la couche à l'envers ! " _

- Erreur, j'ai même vérifié !

_" C'est pas qu'elle aurait froid ? "_

- Impossible, je l'ai couverte de chez couverte ! Mais elle a les joues rouges...

_" Bon ben écoute, on va rentrer ! Elle est peut-être malade, on l'emmènera au pédiatre ! "_

- Vous êtes sûrs ?

_" On a pas vraiment le choix... On va pas te la laisser jusqu'à 22h30 si elle te mène la vie ! "_

- Non, elle est pas chiante, c'est juste que j'ai l'impression qu'elle a mal quelque part et comme un gros con que je suis, je comprends pas encore bien les " Hmm, mmm, ahheuuu..." de son langage !

J'entendis Bella parler et prendre le téléphone.

_" Jasper ? C'est Bella ! "_

- Oui Bella !

_" Tu es où exactement ? "_

- Dans le parc en face de l'immeuble pourquoi ?

_" Ecoute, je crois que Sue est chez elle... Tu peux l'emmener ? Elle a eu deux enfants, elle pourra peut-être dire si... "_

Je levais la tête et apercevais justement la dite Sue.

- Non attends, elle est chez l'antiquaire en face avec Leah !

_" Tu nous rappelles ? "_

- Promis !

Je raccrochais et voulus pousser Elise mais sa poussette se bloquait. _Les freins putain ! Les freins bordel ! _Pffff... J'étais franchement très mauvais dans ce rôle-là ! J'allais vers Sue.

- Ohé, Sue !

Elle et Leah se retournèrent.

- Oh mais c'est ma petite-fille et son parrain !

L'amie de Charlie se penchait vers la poussette et je remarquais qu'Elise lui tendit les bras, serrant ses petits poings. Sue la détachait et la prit contre elle.

- Hé beh alors ma chérie, on fait sa petite promenade ? Bonjour Jasper !

- Bonjour Sue, bonjour Leah ! Justement, je voulais venir chez vous...

- Ah bon ?

- Edward et Bella sont sortis et je garde la petite mais elle n'arrête pas de pleurer. Vous trouvez pas que ses joues sont rouges ?

Leah la regardait et Sue fronçait les sourcils. Elise, elle, machouillait toujours sa sucette. Sa grand-mère lui retirait son joujou de la bouche et passais son doigt contre ses lèvres. Elise l'attrapa dans sa bouche et le machonnait comme elle avait fait toute la journée. L'index de Sue se tournait et se retournait entre les lèvres de ma filleule.

- C'est rien ça ! Mais je crois qu'elle fait ses dents ! Du moins, elle va les commencer... Tu as vu comment elle salive ?

Effectivement, j'avais passé toute la journée à lui nettoyer le menton... Tout s'expliquait...

- Tiens, mets ton doigt tu vas sentir...

Je m'approchais et passais mon doigt sur la chair rosée de sa mâchoire. Je sentais quelque chose d'un peu dur et immédiatement, la petite coinçait mon doigt entre ses dents.

- C'est douloureux pour elle. Elle machonne parce que ça lui fait du bien... Est-ce que tu sais si elle a un anneau dentaire à mettre au congélateur ?

- Je sais pas... Je vais appeler Bella !

- Tu ferais bien de la ramener au chaud et de lui laisser ton petit doigt dans sa bouche en attendant... Je vais te raccompagner attends... Leah, tu peux terminer les courses ?

- D'accord !

- Je te retrouve ici dans vingt minutes.

Sue remit son oriculaire dans la bouche d'Elise et massais la peau douloureuse tandis que je conduisais la poussette vide. A peine entrés dans l'appartement, mon portable sonna à nouveau.

- C'est bon les gars ! Zéro panique ! Elle fait ses dents !

_" Ooohhh... déjà ? "_

- Elle les commence en tout cas ! Dis-moi, tu as un anneau pour les dents ?

_" Oui, on en a deux mais ils sont dans l'armoire ! Mets-en un au congélateur de suite pour ce soir et donne-lui l'autre en attendant ! "_

- Voilà, tout est bien qui finit bien !

_" Tu es sûr que ça ira ? "_

- Oui évidemment !

_" Tu ne veux pas qu'on rentre ? "_

- Ah heh, vous me faites chier oui ! Pour une fois que vous êtes pas là, je peux faire ce que je veux : boire votre bouteille de lait au goulot, mettre les pieds sur la table et péter sans discrétion, vous allez pas rentrer maintenant et me gacher mon plaisir, non ?

Bella éclatait de rire.

- Allez, amusez-vous les amoureux ! Faites vous plaisir et donnez-vous du plaisir !

Bella devait être sur haut-parleurs car j'entendis Edward gueuler derrière.

_" C'est ça ! Tiens ce genre de discours devant ma fille toi ! "_

- Elle y passera un jour aussi !

_" C'est ça ! Quand les cochons auront des bretelles ! "_

- Bon allez, je retourne à votre fille ! A ce soir !

_" Bonne chance ! "_

Pendant que Sue tenait Elise, je suivais les conseils de Bella, plaçais un anneau au congélateur et donnait l'autre à ma filleule. Elle s'acharna dessus un long moment, bavant comme pas permis ! Sue me conseilla de lui maintenir systématiquement un bavoir sur ses habits. Quand je fus rodé, Sue prit congés.

- Merci beaucoup, Sue !

- Je t'en prie ! Au-revoir ma poupée ! Sois sage !

Sue me griffona un petit papier.

- C'est mon portable au cas où !

- Merci !

La porte claqua et reclaqua instantanément. Alice fit son entrée, six sacs dans les mains.

- Jasper chéri ! Je suis rui-née !

- Ta filleule fait ses dents !

- Déjà ?

Alice bondissait dans son fauteuil et se précipita vers nous.

- Oh ma cocolette ! T'as bobo aux dents ?

Elise eut un large sourire quand Alice la prit dans ses bras.

- Tata Lice t'a acheté des petits cadeaux ! Regarde... Un petit joujou pour le bain...

Elise laissa tomber son anneau et prit l'espèce de cochon en plastique rouge pour le porter à la bouche.

- Hé non, tiens ! Prends ça plutôt !

Elle reprit son anneau et je récupérais le cochon plein de bave. _Huuummm... de la bonne baaave !!! _

- Après regarde... Ooohhh ! Un petit body jaune comme les poussins ! Ca te plait ?

Elise n'y prêta aucune attention, concentrée sur son anneau. J'éclatais de rire.

- Tu la convertiras pas aux virées shopping avec toi, chérie !

- C'est ça !

Alice me tendit une autre poche et j'en sortais le contenu, dévoilant un petit pyjama en velours rouge vif et blanc.

- C'est pour faire dodo ça ! Tu seras toute jolie ! Heh voui !

Je regardais Alice qui embrassait la joue de sa filleule entre chaque phrase. _Elles étaient adorables toutes les deux... C'est pour ça aussi que j'aimais Alice : sa spontanéité, sa fraicheur... Quand elle aimait, elle aimait totalement... sans faux-semblants... _

- Et Tata t'a aussi pris des livres en plastique qui vont dans l'eau ! Comme ça, tu pourras regarder les images dans ton bain ! Tu veux voir le livre ? Oh oui ? Ca te plairait de voir le livre ?

*

La petite se remit à pleurer en début de soirée. Je sortais l'anneau froid du congel, le lui donnais et lavais l'autre pour le faire sécher et le mettre au frais. Puis, Alice me demandait d'aller lui faire couler un bain. Elise ne lâchait plus sa marraine. Ma fiancée chantonnait en marchant dans l'appartement, sa filleule calée contre elle, la tête contre son épaule et sa main dans le cou d'Alice. Quand elle arriva dans la chambre d'Edward et Bella, Elise s'agita un peu.

- Le bain est prêt ? me demandait mon amie alors que la petite se trémoussait de plus en plus.

- Presque...

- Tu as bien mis le thermomètre dans l'eau !

- Ouaip !

Alice s'asseyait sur le lit et posait Elise sur les oreillers de ses parents. La petite se détendit presque au même moment... Elle se mit à gazouiller et jouait avec ses pieds. Alice s'agenouillait devant elle et lui attrapais aussi ses pieds, ce qui fit sourire Elise qui bougeait rapidement ses jambes. Elle finit par s'emparer de ses pieds dans ses mains et les relâcher brutalement. Alice éclata de rire.

- Regarde, Jazz' !

_C'est qu'elle s'obstinait la gamine ! _Elle reprenait ses pieds dans ses mains, allongée sur le dos et réessayait encore et encore !

- Ffeeff...

- Je sais pas ce qu'elle raconte, mais elle en a des choses à dire !

Au même moment, j'entendis comme quelque chose qui débordait et me précipitais dans la salle de bains...

_Et... merde... !!_

La petite baignoire blanche en plastique avait débordé... Heureusement que cette même petite baignoire était dans la plus grande... Je soupirais en faisant couler l'eau en trop et appelais Alice. Je faisais tomber les jouets de la petite dans l'eau et ma compagne l'amena. Elle s'asseyait sur le rebord de la baignoire et glissais doucement Elise dans la petite bassine blanche. Elle la maintenait fermement sous les aisselles.

Pendant quinze bonnes minutes, nous restions auprès d'Elise, l'amusant. Elle s'étonnait quand je tapais sur l'eau, ma paume à plat et que ça faisait gicler un peu d'eau autour. Elle sursautait et bougeait son corps pour que je recommence. Elle pigeait vite, elle tapa son poing sur l'eau à son tour et bientôt, le pantalon d'Alice fut trempe.

- Jasper, je vais te tuer, tu le sais ça ?

- Ca fait deux ans que tu me dis ça trois fois par jour et je suis encore là !! Je suis invincible !

Alice soupira et la petite recommença à chouiner... Elle devait encore souffrir...

- Allez, tu sors Cocolette ! Jazz, tu vas faire son biberon ?

- Ouaip !

Je vis Elise taper les pieds dans l'eau et l'entendis crier mais Alice la ramena dans sa chambre, enveloppée dans une grande serviette de bain. Je remplissais le biberon selon les indications de Bella accrochées au frigo et fis chauffer son lait. 19h.

_Ah ben on est dans les temps ! _

Alice revint, la petite en pyjama, avec chaussettes, ses cheveux peignés et son anneau dentaire dans la bouche. Je remarquais que, spontanément, Alice avait amené un bavoir...

_Pas de doute : elle est plus douée que moi !_

Je lui laissais le plaisir de lui donner la tétée et rangeais la salle de bains afin que Bella et Edward n'aient rien à faire en revenant. Ils se donnaient suffisamment comme ça tout le temps... Alice dût changer la petite qui avait régurgité. Et puis lentement, après avoir joués avec elle une bonne heure, ce fut l'heure de la coucher. Son mal de dents la tenaillait. Nous la baladions dans l'appartement, caressant son dos. Je lui donnais l'anneau froid et elle semblait se calmer un peu... A 21h, elle pleurait encore comme si on l'égorgeait. On essayait tout, même d'aller la promener en voiture. _Mais rien ! _

- Allez ma Chouchou... Calme-toi... Papa et Maman vont bientôt revenir...

Alice commençait à désespérer et franchement, je me sentais dépassé... _Bella, elle a rien marqué quand la piote fait des crises comme ça ! _

Ma compagne partait dans la chambre de mon meilleur ami alors que j'allais appeler Sue.

- Jasper, ça marche !

- Quoi ?  
Je reposais mon portable et trouvais Elise allongée dans les oreillers de ses parents... Elle pleurait toujours mais semblait se calmer peu à peu. Alice lui massait le ventre dans de petits mouvements circulaires. Je m'allongeais moi aussi et écoutais la petite gémir et gazouiller de plus en plus faiblement.

- Ahheur... Areeuuuhhh... èèèèèè...

Son anneau dentaire retombait et Alice attrapait la tétine posée sur l'étagère au-dessus du lit pour la lui mettre dans la bouche. De petites peluches en pendouillaient et Elise en prit une dans ses mains.

- Mmm... Mm-mmm... mmmm...

Alice m'adressait un petit sourire quand Elise fermait enfin les yeux, laissant le sommeil l'envahir.

- Ca y est ? demandais-je en murmurant

Alice baillait et continuait de regarder Elise. _Elle adorait sa filleule, elle ne passait pas un jour sans venir l'embrasser ! _

- C'est l'odeur de sa maman qui lui manquait...

- Pauvre Edward... Il nous manque même pas !

- On va essayer de la ramener dans sa chambre.

Elise devait être fatiguée parce qu'elle ne bronchait pas. Nous branchions le baby-phone et après l'avoir regardé un moment, nous rejoignions le salon...

Je m'affalais sur le canapé et ma compagne en fit de même.

- Piouuh ! Et ben je suis pas fâché que la journée se termine...

- Elle est mignone !

- Je sais, j'ai jamais dit le contraire mais reconnais que ça fatigue ce petit machin-là ! Tu m'étonnes qu'Edward et Bella soient vidés...

- Cette soirée leur aura fait du bien...

- Oh que oui ! Mais tu sais quoi ? demain on sort ! Une virée nous fera du bien !

Elle m'adressa un large sourire et déposait ses lèvres sur les miennes.

- C'est vrai, on fait des parrain et marraine très actifs !

- Oh oui !

Je regardais Alice et me rappelais comment elle avait super bien géré avec Elise... _Je savais déjà à l'époque qu'elle ferait une bonne maman, maintenant, j'en étais certain ! _

- Alice ?

- Oui ?

- T'en voudrais pas un ?

- Un quoi ?

- Un bébé...

Je vis la surprise s'étaler sur son visage...

- Mais... tu... un bébé... nous... QUOI ?

- Chuut... Tu vas réveiller Elise !

- Tu veux vraiment un bébé ? me demanda-t-elle plus bas

- Ben oui... Je sais qu'on va en chier mais... Au début, on pourra faire comme Edward : partir au pédiatre ou aux urgences dès qu'elle pleure !

Alice se mit à rire et je vis une larme rouler sur sa joue.

- Tu veux vraiment qu'on fasse des bébés tous les deux ?

- Des bébés... Un pour commencer, on avisera après ! Tu veux bien ?

_J'étais un peu craintif... Alice se sentait encore enfant dans la tête... Je ne savais pas si elle se sentirait prête... _Elle fronça son visage dans une petite mou adorable et un joli petit sourire se fendait sur ses lèvres...

- D'accord !

- Tu... veux bien ?

_J'en croyais pas mes oreilles... J'étais très envieux d'Edward depuis la naissance d'Elise... J'avais toujours eu envie d'un bébé..._

- Oui ! Mais après le mariage hein ! Je ne veux pas avoir à retoucher ma robe !

J'éclatais de rire et la prenais dans mes bras. _Si elle m'en avait pas sorti une de ce genre, je me serai inquiété !_

- On pourra commencer pour notre nuit de noces...

- Vous êtes bien romantique Monsieur Hale ! Mais ça me va !

Je ne pus m'empêcher de la serrer contre moi. _Oui j'étais un de ces vieux mecs romantiques qui schlinguait le manque de virilité mais ce soir, j'en étais plus que très fier ! _

* * *

_**Prochain OS je sais pas trop quand mais ça arrivera dès que possible promis**_

_**ce sera le mariage d'Alice et Jasper...**_

_**A bientot ! **_


	9. Chapter 9 : Le mariage en rouge

**Un immense merci à vous toutes : **

**25lilou27, **

**Alexe77** (_J'ai adoré lire ce véritable roman ! T'es sûrement celle qui m'aura jamais mis une review aussi longue MDR. T'as le droiit de lire sans reviewer tu sais! Tant que tu_

_trouves ce que tu veux dans mes récits, c'est ce qui compte ! J'ai été très fière que tu apprécies Le Hasard. C'est une histoire que j'ai adoré écrire, _

_même si avec le recul, je pense que je devrais réécrire totalement mes 20 premiers chapitres bien trop niais à mon gout. Le reste passe mieux. _

_Pour ce qui est de mes autres fics, Fragile Comme Du Crystal est totalement terminée. Quant à Jardin Secret, elle a débuté depuis un mois_

_donc il te faudra attendre pour lire le dernier chapitre avant de commencer les premiers :-D J'espère que tu apprécieras cet OS. Merci miss et bonne lecture =) _),

**alvina26** (Quatre jours pour lire Le Hasard ? Tu me tues xD ! J'espère que tu apprécieras celui ci =) ),

**appaloosa, Annouk, aude77, bébé23, Elisaa, elo90** par deux fois =), **emy299, fan-par-hasard21, Galswinthe, gistrel, Grazie, Jane De Boy, liliputienne31, **

**MaCha1983, magicvanille, maielle, **

**Marjoriie **(figure-toi qu'après une psychanalyse, j'ai découvert que j'ai fait mes dents à 6 mois, 2 jours, 7h, 18 minutes et 37 secondes MDR!), **Morgane, **

**olivera cullen massen, PrincetonGirl1818, **

**titinese **(pour te répondre, OUI je compte écrire le mariage Bella-Edward...), **tonie, **

**twilight-poison, veronika crepuscule. **

*****

**J'ai pris un peu de retard pour publier cet OS avec tout ce qui s'est bousculé ces derniers temps... **

**Mais j'espère que l'apprécierez quand même =)**

**Pour le prochain OS (je ne sais pas trop pour quand exactement mais j'essayerai de ne pas être trop longue), **

**on s'immergera chez Rosalie et Emmett **

**qui affronteront Super-Bébé Elise ...**

**Bonne lecture à toutes ! **

**Je vous embrasse. **

**Prenez soin de vous ! **

* * *

**POV EDWARD :**

J'allais craquer... Ou faire un meutre, au choix ! Y a des jours, je détestais vraiment avoir un lien de parenté avec Alice ! Elle allait tous nous tuer ! On pensait qu'elle avait atteint des sommets de chiantise pour le mariage de Rosalie mais alors là sur le sien, c'était encore pire ! Du coup, Bella, Elise et moi étions enfermés depuis quatre heures dans notre appartement, clé derrière le verrou, pour éviter qu'elle ne rentre et pique sa crise ! On l'entendait s'énerver dans l'étage au-dessus, probablement au téléphone.

Sur le canapé, Bella était assise en tailleur, notre fille entre ses jambes. Elle lui faisait agiter ses petites mains alors qu'Elise se balançait sur ses fesses, comme pour danser. Je zappais sur les chaines de la télé sans grand enthousiasme.

- Edward, tu peux me passer son bavoir ?

- Ouais !

Je me levais pour aller chercher ce que Bella voulait et le ramenait à ma compagne. J'essuyais le menton plein de bave de notre fille et attachais le bavoir.

- Tu lui as mis le truc d'homéopathie dans son biberon ?

- Ben oui...

- Ca marche pas ce truc c'est de la merde !

- Elle ronchonne moins quand même...

C'est vrai qu'Elise semblait un peu moins grognon, bien que nous avions eu droit à une bonne grosse crise de larmes il y a pas une heure de ça... Notre fille se balançait toujours sur ses fesses, machonnant sa lèvre. Bella tirait un peu dessus pour lui passer l'index sur les gencives. Je vis ma compagne grimacer légèrement. Son doigt continuait ses mouvements tandis qu'Elise regardait la télé, distraitement.

- J'ai l'impression que la deuxième du bas va sortir...

- Ah bon ?

- Tiens, touche !

Bella essayait de retirer son doigt mais Elise serrait son index et en bougeant, la tête de notre fille se secouait dans le même mouvement. J'éclatais de rire. _Elle était trop drôle ! _

- Tu lâches le doigt de maman, chérie ?

Bella embrassait la tempe de notre fille et Elise la regardait. Je m'accroupissais.

- Montre à Papa tes quenottes... Tu montres à Papa ?

Finalement, je pus mettre mon doigt dans la bouche d'Elise et sentir la dent qui poussait.

- Bwa Bwa bwa bwa !

_" Bwa Bwa " c'est moi ! Inutile de préciser à quel point j'étais fier d'être devenu Bwa Bwa ! _J'avais failli tomber à la renverse quand, un soir, en rentrant du conservatoire, elle avait rit en me voyant arriver et en babillant son " bwa bwa " ... Bon, c'était pas son premier mot, elle en était encore loin ! Mais Bella et moi avions réussi à voir que "Bwa bwa" désignait approximativement Papa et que " Ammhh Amhh " c'était Maman.

Elise se mit à éclater de rire. Bella, qui la maintenait toujours assise entre ses jambes se mit à rire à son tour. Elise regardait fixement la télé. Je me tournais pour voir un reportage sur les lémuriens qui s'avançaient en sautant, comme des petits kangourous. Quand celui de l'écran se remit en marche, Elise se remit à rire et à crier très fort. Elle faisait ça quand elle était très amusée.

On entendit toquer à la porte. Je regardais par le verrou. _Rosalie. _

- Edward... Tu peux monter voir en haut ?

- Ah non hein ! Je refais pas le cirque pour le costume !

- Non... Alice pleure !

_Quoi ?? _

- Elle a quoi ?

- Je sais pas... Une crise de nerfs je suppose...

Derrière sa soeur, je vis Jasper arriver.

- Tu peux aller la voir ? On a appelé Carmen mais elle est dans les embouteillages ! Et comme tu as quasiment grandi avec elle... On a tout essayé mais...

- Ouais ok j'y vais !

Je grimpais les escaliers et entrais dans l'appartement.

*

Alice était assise devant la table de la cuisine, penchée sur sa machine à coudre. Elle tordait le tissu de sa robe dans tous les sens, appuyant sur la pédale de l'engin. Elle pleurait en même temps. Finalement, elle arrêtait tout mouvement et laissait sa tête tomber entre ses mains, éclatant en sanglots. _Cette vision m'arrachait le coeur. Jamais Alice ne se laissait aller... _Je m'approchais d'elle et entourais son buste de mes bras.

- Hey... Lilynette...

Ses pleurs redoublaient. Sa main agripait mon avant-bras et elle appuyait sa tête contre mon biceps. J'embrassais sa joue.

- Hey, ma Alice... Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

Sa respiration se saccadait. _Je détestais la voir ainsi. _

- J'y... arriverai pas...

Ses sanglots se faisaient plus bruyants.

- Pourquoi tu dis ça ? demandais-je doucement.

- Le traiteur... il... s'est trompé de co... mmande... Le fleuriste aura pas de lys... Le DJ est.. malade... il viendra pas... et j'ai dé... chiré ma robe... Et je me marie... après dem...ain... et je suis... pas prête... J'y arriverai pa...as...

Elle ne cessait de pleurer. _Elle avait tout organisé à elle toute seule. Elle craquait. _Je la faisais pivoter sur sa chaise et m'agenouillais devant elle.

- Calme-toi Alice... C'est l'angoisse du mariage...

- Noon ! Tu comprends pas... Je vais... ça sera nul... Je vais décevoir... Jazz...

- Non... Ecoute-moi... Jasper se fout du menu qu'il y aura, il se fout des fleurs, de la musique et de l'état de ta robe ! Ce qui compte pour lui, c'est de se marier avec toi !

Elle hoquetait.

- J'veux pas... qu'il épouse... une bonne... à rien... J'y arriverai pas... Ed...Edward... Rien sera prêt !

Elle était découragée. De larges cernes naissaient sous ses yeux.

- Ecoute... Explique-moi ce qui marche pas... On pourra peut-être trouver une solution...

Elle reniflait et essuyait ses yeux.

- Le type... de la musique... est malade... On a plus de... DJ...

_Seth adore la musique, je suis sûr qu'il accepterait de remplacer ce gars. Passer trois CD, c'est pas la mer à boire ! _

- Ok... Après ?

- Le traiteur a... confondu deux commandes... et le menu en rouge et blanc... est parti pour un autre ma... mariage...

_A moins de les faire regerber leur repas, ça, ça s'arrangerait pas ! Mais Jasper et Alice avaient payé pour avoir un repas précis et j'avais bien envie de gueuler en ce moment ! J'irai rendre visite à ce monsieur !_

- Le Fleuriste... a pas de lys...

_Des lys synthétiques se trouvent partout en commerce... Certes c'est moins beau que des vrais mais de loin, personne verrait la différence ! _

- Et ma robe... J'ai déchiré un côté...

Elle me montrait ce qui était défait. _Question couture j'étais nul ! Mais on avait la chance sur notre palier à Bella et moi d'avoir une super voisine, une gentille petite mamie qui nous gardait Elise de temps en temps, qui était une ancienne couturière professionnelle. Elle adorera nous rendre ce service ! _Alice éclatait de nouveau en sanglots.

- Qu'est-ce que je vais f...aire... Edward ?

- Toi rien ! Tu ne touches plus à rien !

- Mais...

- Il n'y a pas de «mais» qui tienne ! Est-ce que t'as confiance en nous ?

- Oui, mais...

- Alors écoute... Donne-moi ta robe. Donne-moi tes croquis, donne-moi tout ! Tu ne t'occupes que de te reposer, te détendre et tu arrives dans deux jours à l'église... D'accord ?

- Tu...

- Arrête de râler ! Donne-moi tout et va dormir, prendre un bain, courir je sais pas mais arrête tout ça, ok ? On s'occupe de tout !

Au même moment, la porte s'ouvrait sur Carmen, Eleazar et Jasper. Ma tante vint prendre sa fille dans ses bras. Eleazar et Jasper se tenaient un peu en retrait. Ma cousine appelait mon meilleur ami et tombait en larmes dans ses bras.

- Dé...solée... Jasper...

- Désolée de quoi ? C'est pas grave Alice !

- Si... Tu voulais... un beau mariage... t'auras pas... ce qu'on avait prévu... pas le repas... pas les lys...

- Si tu savais ce que je m'en tamponne des lys et du repas ! Bordel ! Même si je devais me marier au milieu d'orties et de pissenlits, ce serait le plus beau mariage du monde vu que c'est toi celle à qui je vais dire oui !

Je ne pus retenir un léger sourire. _Il est tellement romantique ce gosse ! _

- Carmen, Eleazar, vous pouvez venir voir ?

J'attrapais la robe et les croquis et refermais la porte. Je leur expliquais tout en détails et ma tante était remontée, prête à aller passer un savon d'enfer au traiteur. _Gueuler, ça, elle savait faire ! Et en général, c'était plutôt très efficace !_

*

Voilà pourquoi je me retrouvais ce jeudi en fin d'après-midi à courir dans tout Port Angeles pour réparer les emmerdes ! Eleazar était pendu à son portable depuis dix minutes et Carmen fulminait.

- Prochaine étape le traiteur !

- Il va s'en prendre une bonne lui !

Eleazar raccrochait.

- J'étais au téléphone avec un fleuriste de Seattle ! Il a des lys en réserve... et des vrais ! Il veut bien faire la livraison d'ici demain ! Ca coutera 80$ par contre !

Carmen expirait.

- Je m'en charge... Ma fille aura ses lys !

Je me garais devant chez le traiteur.

- Et elle aura son repas commandé aussi !

Nous descendions tous les trois et j'accompagnais Carmen qui marchait d'un pas vif. Nous entrions dans l'entreprise et nous dirigions vers l'accueil.

- Bonjour Madame ! Je viens pour la commande qu'a passé ma fille il y a trois mois pour son mariage.

- Vous avez le bon de commande ?

- On va se gêner !

Carmen était furieuse, elle extirpait le bon de commande. La secrétaire entrait le numéro de la commande dans son ordinateur.

- Ah oui... Pour le mariage... Au nom de Mr Hale et Miss Denali c'est ça ? Il y a eu un problème avec cette commande.

- Ca on le sait figurez-vous ! Ce qu'on veut savoir c'est comment vous comptez réparer ça !

- Et bien, vous récupérez la commande du mariage avec lequel on a inversé...

- Non mais vous vous foutez de nous ?

- Madame...

- Il n'y a pas de Madame qui tienne ! Ma fille avait établi un menu rouge et blanc ! Elle n'a pas demandé un menu autre ! Elle a payé plus de 300$ dont 200$ d'avance et vous êtes pas foutus de nous livrer la bonne commande ?

- Ce n'est pas notre responsabilité Madame, c'est le livreur qui...

- JE M'EN FICHE ! MA FILLE VEUT CETTE COMMANDE ROUGE ET BLANC, ELLE L'AURA !

- C'est quasiment impossible de...

- IMPOSSIBLE ? ALORS REMBOURSEZ-LES !

- Non ! Nous ne pouvons pas, les menus ont été établi et distribué...

- PARDON ? Ecoutez... Je suis dans les affaires ! Je dirige une société de décoration. Une commande livrée par erreur est une commande remboursée intégralement ou remplacée par les éléments exigés ! Vous ne me la ferez pas à moi, c'est bien clair ?

Sur la droite, une porte s'ouvrait. Un type arrivait.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ?

- Vous êtes le patron je présume ? lançait Carmen

Il acquiessait et nous serrait la main.

- En quoi puis-je vous être utile ?

Carmen lui tendait le bon de commande.

- Ma fille a commandé ce menu précis pour son mariage samedi. La commande a été confondue avec une autre et votre secrétaire veut nous refiler l'autre menu alors que ma fille avait payé pour ce menu rouge et blanc !

Le type examinait la commande.

- Pour quand est le mariage ?

- Samedi !

- Pour trente personnes... A partir de 18h... Un accompte a été versé...

- Oui, de 200$ sur les 300 demandés. Ce qui est déjà assez illégal étant donné que normalement, on doit payer 50% du prix mais passé ceci, je trouve inadmissible que votre secrétaire nous tienne de tels propos !

Le gérant repliait la feuille et nous entrainait dans son bureau.

- Ecoutez, il s'agit évidemment de notre entière responsabilité. Je vais vous proposer deux options. Soit on vous rembourse intégralement et vous pouvez essayer de trouver un autre traiteur, soit nous refaisons totalement la commande et pouvons vous la livrer pour 19h30 samedi...

_Alors là... J'en revenais pas ! _

- Vous pourriez faire ça ?

- Et bien il nous reste peu de temps et il me manquerait deux personnes pour être dans les délais mais je suis ancien cuisinier et mon épouse a été patissière pendant quinze ans... Si vous nous laissez jusqu'à 19h30, tout vous sera livré...

_19h30... Heh, moi je les voulais mes gateaux apéro ! _

- Bon moi j'vais p'tètre vous poser une question con monsieur mais pour faire patienter les invités, on fait comment ?

Il extirpait un autre bon de commande.

- Regardez... Ici c'est le récapitulatif des amuses-bouche commandés par l'autre mariage. A deux exceptions près, ce sont les mêmes... Vous pouvez les prendre !

- Il est hors de question que l'on paie un supplément pour ceci ! lançait Carmen

- Evidemment ! Ils vont sont offerts... Et nous ne vous facturerons pas la livraison !

_Putain ! On s'en sortait plus que bien ! C'est Alice qui serait contente ! _

Un dernier coup de fil à Seth et tout était rentré dans l'ordre : il s'occuperait de la musique avec Embry, le frère de sa copine.

***o*0*o***

**POV JASPER : **

Le réveil sonne et la radio s'enclenche.

_« Samedi 19 Décembre bonjour à toutes et à tous il est 8h45 et vous êtes avec nous pour du rock et encore du rock ! On va passer cette prochaine demie heure avec U2, Coldplay et les Rolling Stones ! «_

Ca aurait pu être une journée normale. J'allume ma radio, je me glisse dans mon slip, je vais pisser, je me gratte les couilles et je vais faire mon jogging mais non ! Alors oui la radio était allumée, oui j'allais mettre un slip... _il en faut il en faut !... _, oui j'irai pisser, mais si j'avais le malheur de me gratter les couilles devant Monsieur Le Curé...

_PUTAIN J'ME MARIE !_

En deux temps trois mouvements, je me trouvais debout en pyjama et on toquait sur la porte. A partir de ce moment-là, à partir du moment où j'avais ouvert la porte à mon meilleur ami et témoin, je n'eus plus une seconde pour souffler et je me retrouvais devant l'église, les yeux rivés sur la voiture blanche qui amenait mon destin...

*

La neige tombée durant la nuit rendait l'instant féérique... _presque trop beau pour être vrai... _L'allée menant à l'église était maculée de blanc. Sur tout le long, des arbres sans feuilles scintillaient par les guirlandes jaunes qui les illuminaient. Mon costume noir et ma chemise blanche étaient taillés parfaitement. _Alice avait fait les choses avec une main parfaite... _

La première voiture du convoi s'arrêtait devant l'allée, libérant Emmett, Rosalie, Charlie et Sue. Ma soeur me rejoignait rapidement. Elle portait une robe noire qui s'évasait vers le bas, dont le haut du buste était tracé par une légère fourrure blanche. Une ceinture cintrait sa taille. Ses cheveux blonds étaient ondulés et retenus par une fleur blanche décorée de perles nacrées. Elle tenait un bouquet dans ses mains. Elle s'approchait de moi et réajustait une veste en laine blanche sur ses épaules. Ses yeux étaient pleins de larmes. _Elle qui avait craint que le noir ne soit trop austère, je la trouvais magnifique... Elle le portait avec dignité et classe... _

- Rose... Tu es superbe !

- Assortie au marié...

Sa voix rauque serrait ma gorge. _Bon sang... Je vais me marier ! _Emmett, Charlie et Sue vinrent me saluer. Une deuxième voiture se garait. La volvo d'Edward...

_Putain il était temps qu'il arrive lui ! _Carlisle, Esmé, Edward et sa fille descendaient. Je ne pus retenir un sourire en voyant ma filleule dans les bras de son papa. Elle était habillée d'une robe de mère Noël, un bonnet rouge et blanc sur la tête. Des collants rayés rouge et blanc et des petits souliers noirs. _Alice était sûrement passée par là aussi ! _Elise regardait le sol, le corps un peu penché en avant, visiblement très intriguée. Ses dents la faisaient toujours souffrir. Edward essuyait son menton. Elise eut un petit cri.

- Oh regarde ma louloute ! Regarde le visage pâle et le corps tremblant de ton parrain qui va faire une syncoooopeeeeee !

Le sourire d'Edward s'élargissait et je lui tapais derrière le crâne.

- Marre-toi abruti ! Dans cinq mois tu feras moins le cake !

Elise tirait sur la petite branche de houx en plastique qui ornait sa robe.

- Feeffeeffff !

Elle avait l'air très concentré, crispant son visage qui devenait rouge et nous éclations de rire.

- J'crois que ça lui plait pas ! Oh... oh !

- Quoi ?

Je relevais la tête. Edward avait un large sourire. Tous les invités étaient là. A l'exception de quatre personnes...

_{Coldplay - In My Place}_

Une voiture blanche se garait. _Sa_ voiture. Une Bella magnifique quittait le siège conducteur. Sa robe était identique à celle de Rosalie, à ceci près qu'elle était beige un peu doré. Et tout comme ma soeur, ses cheveux ondulés étaient maintenus par une fleur blanche perlée. Elle aussi avait un bouquet. Carmen, qui était descendue de la voiture elle aussi avec Eleazar, ouvrait la porte arrière sur la dernière personne. Mon coeur battait plus que nécessaire quand, enfin, Alice apparaissait...

Je n'eus pas le temps de réagir ni de la voir que déjà, Rosalie me cramponnait le bras pour m'entrainer dans l'allée. _Heh mais c'est pas juste ! _Derrière moi, les invités prenaient place. Je me retournais vers l'entrée quand la marche nuptiale raisonnait en arrière fond. Carmen entrait au bras d'Emmett... _Ca, c'était un couple bizarre ! _Puis, Bella, Edward et Elise faisaient leur apparition. Elise se cachait dans les mèches de sa maman et quand Esmé, assise au premier rang, lui fit coucou dans un sourire, la petite ouvrait et fermait son poing comme pour lui dire coucou aussi. Je ne pus retenir un sourire. _Cette gosse était adorable... Et dire que cette nuit, une nouvelle vie serait peut-être mise en route... MA nouvelle vie ! _Edward se plaçait à mes côtés, souriant. _Sans lui, j'aurai jamais connu Alice. Edward c'est mon meilleur pote, celui sur lequel j'avais toujours pu compter... Sa place était ici ! _

Enfin, la musique changeait alors que Bella s'asseyait avec Elise. Deux formes apparaissaient dans l'entrée. Cette fois, personne ne m'enlèverait. Eleazar accompagnait sa belle-fille... Mon coeur manquait un battement.

Une magnifique jeune femme vêtue d'une longue robe rouge droite s'avançait dans l'allée. Le bustier était tracé d'une fine fourrure blanche. Elle avait de longues manches rouges la protégeant du temps hivernal. Derrière la robe, une traine prolongeait le tissu... Ses cheveux arrivants au cou d'habitude étaient légèrement bouclés et des petites pinces fleuries les maintenaient en un chignon lâche.

Ses yeux humides devant moi me rappelaient à ma situation ici. J'étais dans cette cathédrale, devant toute ma famille, prêt à épouser la femme de toute ma vie ! _On pouvait pas rêver mieux, n'est-ce pas ? _Les paroles du curé se succédaient mais aucune ne m'atteignait. Il pourrait dire ce qu'il voulait, rien ne me parlerait plus que le regard embué de ma fiancée-presque-épouse.

- Alice Marie Denali, voulez-vous prendre pour époux Jasper David Hale ici présent ?

- Oui !

_Ma vie n'aurait pas pu être plus belle ! _

- Jasper David Hale, voulez-vous prendre pour épouse Alice Marie Denali ?

_Instant fatidique... Moment de parfait bonheur ! Alice t'a dit «oui». Alice veut t'épouser. Dans quelques minutes, tu sortiras d'ici en la présentant comme ta femme. Tu pourras désormais réserver au nom de Monsieur ET Madame Hale... Un vrai pied !_

- Pssiiit... JASPER ! Reveille-toi andouille !

Je sursautais en entendant la voix d'Edward. Alice était rivée sur mes yeux, son regard écarquillé et la bouche entrouverte. A côté de nous, le curé était penché vers moi.

- P... pardon...

- Ah... L'amour et ses effets paralysants... Jasper David Hale, voulez-vous prendre pour épouse Alice Marie Denali ici présente ?

Je ne pus retenir un large sourire.

- Tu parles que je le veux !

Dès cette seconde, Alice ne retenait plus ses larmes et je ne fus pas surpris de sentir les miennes couler.  
Je voyais Bella se lever avec Elise dans ses bras pour apporter les alliances. La fiancée d'Edward tenait la petite boite en forme de paquet cadeau (_voyez comment Alice a exploité le thème hivernal et le fait que Noel approche... C'est la plus futée et c'est ma femme !)_, et Elise avait aussi sa main dessus. Au moment de nous la tendre, la petite refusait de lâcher la boite et poussait un petit cri.

- HHHAAA !

Je ne pus retenir un rire alors que Bella rougissait.

- Lâche la boite chérie...

Bella s'empetrait et Edward vint l'aider à retirer la main d'Elise.

- Bwa bwa bwa bwa !

Mon meilleur ami avait un large sourire en reprenant sa place et Bella repartait avec la petite. C'est tremblant que nous échangions nos alliances.

- Je vous déclare unis par les liens sacrés du mariage... Vous pouvez embra...

Nos lèvres s'accrochèrent instantanément et l'assemblée éclatait de rire.

- Bon bah voilà. C'est fait ! plaisantait l'homme face à nous.

- Jasper va toujours à l'essentiel ! ajoutait Edward.

Plus rien ne comptait... _Ca y est cette fois c'était tout bon : je pouvais réserver au restaurant au nom de Monsieur ET Madame Hale ! _

***o*0*o***

**POV EDWARD : **

Et bah voilà ! C'était bien son genre au Jazzou de partir dans la lune au moment de dire oui ! Et mon Elise qui nous avait son petit show... Tout ce qui brille un peu lui plaisait beaucoup ! _C'est qu'elle a des goûts de luxe ma minette ! _Je garais la volvo devant le manoire qui accueillait la fête. Le cadre était vraiment splendide : sous la neige, un petit chateau en plaine... Vraiment magnifique ! Tout était blanc !

Le photographe était déjà là, entrainant Jasper et Alice sous les flocons qui recommençaient à tomber. Je décidais de partir dans la salle de réception afin que ma fille n'attrape pas froid. Bella et Rosalie étaient restées dehors pour les clichés. Carlisle et Esmé m'accompagnaient avec les autres invités. La salle était féérique... Le blanc, le doré, l'argenté... Les petites touches de rouge et de vert... Tout s'harmonisait parfaitement.

_Je vois vraiment pas pourquoi Alice avait tant flippé ! _Tout s'était arrangé : les lys avaient été livré, les amuses-bouche aussi et le reste du repas arrivait d'ici 1h30. Seth et son pote se positionnaient déjà derrière la chaine.

Rien que pour voir la tête de ma cousine, ça valait le coup d'avoir passé notre jeudi à aller gueuler... Lorsqu'elle et Jasper arrivèrent dans la salle, leurs deux regards ébahis parlaient alors pour eux... Tout était ce qu'Alice voulait : un mariage en blanc ! Guirlandes dorées, tables rondes avec longue nappe blanche, centre de table avec un bouquet de fleurs et des chandelles... _Elle l'avait son mariage de rêve ! _Alice s'approchait de nous au bras de son époux. _Son époux... Putain ça aussi ça faisait bizarre ! _

- Je suppose que tu y es pour quelque chose si j'ai mes lys...

- Appelle-moi Dieu ! rétorquais-je

J'entendis Bella soupirer.

- Ce qu'il faut pas entendre !

*

La soirée était bien entamée. Vers 20h, Sue nous proposait d'emmener Elise dans la chambre qui nous était réservé. Mais la petite était grognon depuis une heure environ. J'accompagnais Sue et Bella dans le manoire pour regagner notre chambre. Ma compagne changeait notre fille pendant que je montais le lit pliant à côté du notre pour cette nuit. J'entendais Elise pleurer et crier.

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ?

- Elle doit être fatiguée...

- Donnez-la moi, je vais rester avec elle le temps que vous remontiez !

Nous embrassions notre fille et je lui donnais son doudou mais rien à faire, elle se remit à hurler quand Bella voulut la passer à Sue. Elle criait même quand je tendais les bras pour essayer de la bercer. _C'est bon j'ai pigé, c'est Elise en version Bébé-glue pour maman ce soir ! _Bella soupirait. Elle aussi avait compris. Ma compagne avait les yeux cernés. Elise avait été très collée à sa maman toute la semaine et Bella n'avait eu que peu de temps pour elle.

- T'as qu'à redescendre Edward... Je vais rester avec elle le temps qu'elle s'endorme.

La petite ronchonnait encore, se machouillant le poing.

- Ammmmhhhhhh Ammmhhhh ... mmmmmmmm...

- On est pas loin ma louloute, on est en bas... Tu vas rester avec Mamie Sue et on revient te voir très vite ma chérie...

Ses pleurs ne se tarissaient pas. Bella lui embrassait le front.

- C'est la période, Leah et Seth ont eu le même problème ! racontait Sue

- Je vais rester là le temps qu'elle s'endorme... Descends Edward... Va t'amuser...

- T'es sûre ? Je vais rester avec toi !

Bella semblait un peu fatiguée. Elle fronçait les sourcils.

- Non c'est bon, vas-y ! C'est le mariage de ta cousine et ton meilleur ami... Vas-y, je reste là ! Elle va finir par dormir à force de pleurer ça va la fatiguer...

Déjà, Elise commençait à se calmer, la tête posée dans le cou de sa maman. Sue lui avait donné sa sucette.

- Elle en a pas pour longtemps regarde... C'est bon Edward...

- Ok ! A tout à l'heure... murmurais-je doucement.

J'embrassais Bella et la petite main d'Elise avant de regagner la salle.

*

Finalement, il fallu moins de trente minutes à Bella pour redescendre. Tout ce changement avait rendu Elise grognon et elle avait sombré au pays des rêves, surveillée par sa grand-mère Sue. Emmett montait sur la scène et prenait un micro :

- Alice, Jasper viendez me voir un peu !

_Viendez... Aaaah lui, il a buuuu ! _

- Viendez viendez ! Installez-vous sur les deux chaises !

Les mariés s'exécutèrent.

- Voyez, je m'en vais vous offrir une année de rêve ! Dans ce petit chapeau... à moins que ce soit un sac poubelle... il y a des trucs inscrits. Je vais piocher à chaque fois. Tous les invités vont devoir trouver cet objet et le rapporter. Le dernier qui le ramène devra vous apporter quelque chose chez vous. Il y aura 12 trucs à trouver, donc 12 perdants. Ce qui fait que pendant 12 mois, tous les mois, vous recevrez un cadeau ! Pour savoir ce que vous recevrez, vous piocherez dans la chaussette devant vous et le perdant devra vous emmener ce qu'il y a d'indiqué dessus ! Est-ce que je suis bien compris par toutes les oreilles de la populasse ici présente ?

_Ah ouais c'était cool ce truc ! En principe ça commençait avec des trucs innocents genre une feuille ou un caillou et ça terminait par un string ou une connerie comme ça ! _

_{PLAYLIST : Sugarcult - She's the blade}_

Emmett levait son verre de champagne.

- Mes amis ! Le premier objet à trouver est... Fourchette ! Trois, deux, un ? Let's go les affreux !

La majorité des invités s'élançait et j'arrivais dans les premiers à Emmett pour la fourchette. Un cousin de Jasper arrivait dernier. Pour le mois de janvier, il fut convenu qu'il leur amène une boite de pâté ! _Ben quoi, c'est cool un bon pâté non ? _

En deuxième lieu, nous devions trouver une chaussette ! Je perdais pas le nord, me déchaussais et ramenais la mienne. Emmett se bouchait le nez en prenant mon vêtement.

- J'TAI DIT CHAUSSETTE ! PAS DU ROQUEFORT !

Nous éclations de rire. Une copine étudiante d'Alice perdait et devait leur amener une paire de menottes... Je voyais Jasper hausser les sourcils très suggestivement à l'entente de ce cadeau.

Au troisième coup, on devait ramener une casserole... _Déjà ça c'était plus chiant ! _Au moment où je voulais me diriger vers les cuisines et les serveurs qui étaient là ce soir, je croisais le regard de Bella. _Ah non ! Elle allait pas l'emporter hein ! _C'est ainsi que nous nous retrouvions au coude à coude pour décrocher une casserole des mains d'un pauvre gars qui avait rien pigé. J'avais l'emprise sur la poele mais Bella, morte de rire, me chatouillait les côtes.

- Arrête ça putain ! C'est hors règles !

- Emmett a pas parlé de règles !

Je tirais sur l'ustensile de cuisine, mort de rire. _C'est qu'elle a de la hargne cette gosse ! _Je me mettais à courir mais Bella était décidée à ne pas lâcher ! Elle me suivait, ses mains sur le manche. En tirant un petit coup, elle finissait par céder.

- VICTOIRE !

J'exultais en montant sur scène pour donner sa casserole à Emmett ! D'en bas, Bella mimait un pistolet de sa main et me visait.

- La lutte a été serré ! Alors... Qu'est-ce que Bella va devoir apporter à ses amis au mois de Mars ?

Alice plongeait sa main dans le sac et dépliait le papier. Jasper éclatait de rire.

- UN STOCK DE CAPOTTES A PLUSIEURS PARFUMS !

La salle éclatait de rire et ma compagne était rouge pivoine ! _Ca lui apprendra à vouloir me piquer ma casserole tiens ! _

Je perdais pour le huitième mois. Fallait ramener un sous-vêtement féminin ! Comme j'en avais pas sur moi, j'ai été voir Bella et l'entrainais dans les toilettes, verrouillant la porte derrière nous.

- File-moi ton string ou ton soutif !

Mais elle n'était pas décidée et croisait les bras sur sa poitrine.

- Tu rêves, cowboy !

- Pourquoi ?

- Pour la simple et bonne raison que tu m'as piqué ma casserole !

_Rancunière c'te gosse ! _

Je passais mes mains sur ses hanches.

- Allez... S'il te plaît mon Amour...

- N'y compte pas !

- Ma puce... Femme de ma vie... Ange de mes jours... Etoile de mes nuits...  
Elle éclatait de rire.

- T'es nul !

Je me rapprochais d'elle et la plaquais contre le mur des toilettes. Elle retenait difficilement un petit cri. Je me penchais vers elle et déposais mes lèvres dans son cou. _Là, c'était son point fatal et à la guerre comme à la guerre ! _

- Je ferai ce que tu voudras... murmurais-je contre son oreille d'une voix suave.

Elle haletait clairement. Ses mains glissaient sur mon torse. J'adorais le gout de sa peau sur ma langue...

- Bella... Mon Amour... Donne-moi un sous-vêtement...

Je ne cessais d'embrasser, suçoter et mordiller sa peau. _L'ennui c'est que je me laissais prendre au piège de mon jeu là ! _Son corps se cambrait contre le mien et elle gémissait faiblement, sentant mon désir naître...

- Tu as bien dit que... tu ferais ce que je voudrais...

Je commençais à perdre la tête à goûter sa peau et à l'entendre s'abandonner.

- Oui... chérie... Tout...

Elle ouvrait ses yeux noirs d'envie et accrochait mes prunelles brûlantes.

- Alors viens le chercher toi-même...

Je pressais mon corps contre le sien, accrochant nos lèvres. Ses bras enserrèrent ma nuque et je bougeais légèrement mon bassin... Nos langues se rencontrèrent dans une caresse sensuelle alors que mes mains descendaient vers ses fesses que je prenais en coupe, rapprochant encore plus nos deux corps. Mes doigts remontaient le tissu de sa robe pour dénuder ses cuisses. Je laissais l'habit sur sa taille et faisais glisser mes mains sur l'élastique de son string... _de son string mouillé... FUCK ! Tant pis pour le jeu ! _

- Edward... Si tu veux ce putain de string t'as intérêt à me prendre ici et maintenant ! T'as bien dit tout ce que je voulais alors c'est ce que je veux !

Un grognement émergeait de mes entrailles. Les doigts fébriles de Bella défaisaient mes boutons de chemise, me provoquant mille décharges d'envie, de plaisir, de frissons... Je m'exécutais, défaisant ma ceinture et abaissant mon pantalon et mon boxer.

- C'est ça que tu veux ?

Sa main chaude se mit à danser sur mon membre plus que dur. La pression de ses doigts délicieux me rendait dingue. Son pouce titillait mon bout alors que sa langue attaquait férocement la mienne et que mes doigts glissaient sur son entrée mouillée de plaisir. Je n'attendais pas sa réponse pour la soulever et m'immiscer dans sa chair la plus intime...

- Oui putain ! Edwaaaaard !

_Et j'ai envie de dire : merci Adam et Eve pour ce péché de luxure ! _Mes mouvements se faisaient rapides. J'avais l'impression que ça fait des années que je n'ai plus aimé ma future femme ! Pourtant... ça doit faire trois jours... _Trois jours de trop ! _

- Vas-y ! Encore...

Sa voix se perdait dans un gémissement et nos bouches se savouraient alors que mes va-et-vient ne diminuaient pas.

- Bella... Putain !

Je me perdais. _J'aime pas avoir ce comportement parce que j'ai toujours peur que Bella ne retombe dans les travers de son viol et pense que je lui veux du mal... _mais quand elle me supplie de ses gémissements... je ne sais plus m'arrêter ! Ses muscles se serraient autour de mon membre._ PUTAIN ! _

- Edwaard... Plus f...fort !!

J'accélérais encore et encore jusqu'à l'explosion. Son cri s'étouffait contre mes lèvres alors qu'elle m'enserrait brutalement une dernière fois. _J'adore cette sensation de pression intense ! _Je me répendais en ma compagne, exultant et tremblant de tout mon corps...

Ma respiration se faisait totalement désordonnée et il me fallut un bon moment avant que je puisse récupérer mes esprits. Je me retirais d'elle alors qu'elle tremblait contre mon corps. Nos bouches se mélangèrent de nouveau sensuellement pour un baiser désordonné. Ses doigts se crispaient dans mes cheveux. C'était un baiser plus calme et bien plus doux mais j'en étais tout autant friand. Le visage de la mère de ma fille était plein de belles rougeurs. Elle souriait contre mes lèvres, ses mains encadrant mes joues.

Elle se penchait et me tendait son soutien-gorge.

- Tiens... Tu l'as bien mérité !

- Merci !

J'étais essouflé et me rhabillais rapidement pour repartir dans la salle, laissant Bella se refaire une apparence «normale» et pas une qui crierait : JE VIENS DE BAISER AVEC EDWARD !

Je courrais dans la salle.

- J'EN AI UN !

Tous les invités se figeaient vers moi et d'un coup, ils éclatèrent de rire, Emmett en premier rang.

- T'as dû employer de grands moyens de diplomatie pour l'avoir ? Le jeu est fini, mec !

_Et... M-e-r-d-e ! _

Toute l'assemblée était morte de rire.

- T'aurais pu te rhabiller comme il faut en plus, mince ! Y a des gosses ici ! râlait mon beau-frère.

Je baissais mon regard... Bon Ok, la chemise était mal boutonnée et ma ceinture pas tout à fait rattachée ! _Mais j'étais pas à poils quand même !! _

Bella revenait et tout le monde se remit à rire. Elle rougissait... _Bon ok... on a été nuls ! _Emmett quittait la scène et vint m'arracher le sous-vêtement de ma compagne.

- Tiens, tu peux le récupérer on en a plus besoin !

- Emmett ! rougissait Bella.

- C'est pas moi qui viens de vendre mon soutif pour une sombre affaire de... s-e-x-e ! Vous avez pas honte ? Alors que la chair de vos chairs dort paisiblement à quelques mètres d'ici ! Vous envoyer en l'air ? Ca me... brrr... olala... ça me met des frissons partout... Pauvre ma nièce aux parents pervers... Mais quelle horreur ! Youhou...

Les invités étaient pliés de rire. Bella essayait de reboutonner ma chemise correctement.

- Tu crois qu'elle est arrivée comment ta nièce ? Quand ta soeur a avalé un noyau de cerise un soir d'été ?

- Ah c'est un noyau de cerise et pas un chou ? Mon Papa il m'a dit c'était un chou et qu'après la cigogne elle mangeait le chou et que le bébé était avalé et...

Rosalie se levait et venait chercher Emmett.

- Rooooseeeee ! Edward et Bella ils ont été faire un petit frère à Elise dans les toileeeeettes ! Tu vois je croyais que c'était les spermatos de Jasperounet qui seraient les premiers dégainés ce soir mais mon beauf-bof il est trop rapide !

- Toi par contre demain c'est pas un petit frère que tu vas aller faire dans les toilettes !

Je ne pus m'empêcher d'éclater de rire.

_Alala ! Sacré Emmett ! _Pour finir, en août, j'allais devoir apporter un sex-toy à Alice et une poupée gonflable à Jasper.

*

Finalement, ça a été un putain de beau mariage ! On s'est bien marrés, on a bien mangé et bien bu... _Bella a bien bu aussi ! _Ma parole, c'était la première fois de ma vie que je la voyais autant boire ! Elle était très joyeuse quand nous montions les escaliers à 4h45 du matin pour aller dormir ! Elle accrochait ses bras à ma nuque.

- Aaahh... Mon Amooour...

J'entourais sa taille de mes bras pour qu'elle ne tombe pas et embrassais son front.

- Tu sais que j't'aime ? balbutiait-elle, se laissant pratiquement tomber.  
- Je sais ma puce... Je t'aime aussi ! Si tu essayais de mettre un pied devant l'autre...

Elle fronçait les sourcils, regardant ses pieds mais ne réussissait qu'à se marcher sur les orteils et les miens.

- Oh...

Sa petite mine étonnée me fit sourire. Finalement, je réussissais à la ramener dans la chambre et Sue, qui s'était endormie, rejoignit la sienne quand je la réveillais.

Notre fille dormait à poings fermés. J'aidais Bella à se déshabiller... _ça, c'était un truc particulièrement dur si vous voyez ce que je veux dire... _et à s'installer dans le lit. Je me débarassais de mon costume et m'allongeais.

Ma tête tapait tellement fort... J'avais l'impression d'être sur un bateau... _Bon ok, j'avais picolé un peu aussi ! _Un petit mouvement sur ma gauche attirait mon attention. Elise bougeait dans son sommeil.

- Afff... soufflait-elle, incompréhensible.

Je ne pouvais retenir mon sourire : elle parlerait dans son sommeil comme Bella... Ma compagne justement se redressait derrière moi et appuyait sa tête sur mon épaule. Ses yeux contemplaient notre fille.

- Elle est belle, murmura-t-elle tout doucement.

- Elle te ressemble...  
Les lèvres de Bella se posèrent sur ma joue.

- Et dire qu'elle aura un an quand on va se marier...

- Ca passe vite... Elle a déjà huit mois...

- Et deux dents !

- Et deux dents... souriais-je

Elise se retournait sur un côté et nous ne voyions désormais que son dos. Je me rallongeais sur le dos et Bella se positionnait contre mon torse.

- J'ai envie de vomir... pleurnichait-elle.

Je caressais ses cheveux.

- T'as jamais supporté l'alcool !

- Tu m'y reprendras... plus ! hoquetait-elle

- Même pas pour notre mariage ?

- On aura qu'à commander du cidre !

J'essayais de rire discrètement. Avec mon index et mon majeur, j'effectuais de petits cercles sur la tempe de Bella. Elle retint un petit gémissement.

- Ca fait du bien... murmura-t-elle, sa voix de plus en plus faible.

Même pas cinq minutes plus tard, elle s'était endormie... En fermant les yeux, je voyais une grande salle décorée, de la musique, de longues tables blanches et des bouteilles de mousseux... _de cidre... _, des plats, une pièce montée et une robe blanche.

_Bella dans une magnifique robe blanche... _

Cinq mois... Dans cinq mois, tout prendrait vie !


	10. Chapter 10 : Emmett et sa nièce

_**Apparemment, le mariage en blanc d'Alice et Jazz vous a plu !**_

_**On m'a posé une question pour savoir si je comptais écrire leur nuit de noces...**_

_**La réponse est "non".**_

_**Non, par manque de temps mais aussi par flemme et puis j'en ai pas très envie**_

_**pour être tout à fait honnête ! **_

_**Je préfère faire avancer les O.S dans l'histoire. **_

_**J'en suis navrée si j'en déçois mais c'est un choix. **_

_*****_

_**Le prochain O.S sera le mariage de Bella et Edward.**_

_**Pour quand ? Je sais pas =)**_

_**Je vous embrasse,**_

_**à demain pour Jardin Secret !**_

_**tiffany.**_

_

* * *

_

**POV Emmett : **

Ah ben ça c'est cool ! J'adore cette journée ! C'est totalement idiot mais j'aime bien garder ma nièce. _Elle est cool cette gosse ! _A mon avis, elle va bientôt marcher toute seule. Elle va avoir un an dans deux jours et c'est qu'elle commencerait à trotter ! Il faut souvent lui tenir les deux mains, parfois une seule. Elle s'appuie sur ce qu'elle a à portée de mains... _J'adore cette gosse ! _Bon par contre, elle ressemble beaucoup à sa mère !

Rosalie est au travail. Elle a enfin décroché un poste dans un garage de voitures. Elle n'y est que secrétaire mais elle adore sentir l'odeur du camboui et de l'essence ! Du coup tout à l'heure, à 10h, quand Bella et Edward sont venus me voir, j'ai pas hésité à accepter de leur garder la petite. Ils ont quelques trucs à aller inspecter pour leur mariage... _Leur mariage... Dans un mois et trois jours très exactement ! Le 13 Mai... _On aura beau dire ce qu'on aura beau dire, ça me fait un peu chier que ma petite soeurette se marie même si c'est avec Edward ! _Il m'arrive encore de rêver la nuit qu'elle pleure toutes les larmes de son corps, enfermée dans son mutisme...Tout ça à cause de ce fils de pute de James ! Ce mec là ne devrait même pas avoir de prénom ! Il devrait être mort ! Si un jour il sortait de taule, je lui couperai personnellement les testicules et il les avalerait en salade! Avec de la vinaigrette... parce que du vinaigre sur les couilles... ça fait mal !! _

- Onmet...

_Onmet... ca veut dire quoi ça ?_

- Onmet...

- Onmet... Tu veux une omelette ? Un bébé de 12 mois ça mange pas d'omelette, si ?

Elise s'agitait sur mon canapé et tapait ses bras sur les coussins.

- ONMET !

- Mais crie pas ! J'ai compris ! Enfin non j'ai pas compris...

Elle se mettait à quatre pattes et s'approchait de moi. Je l'entourais de mes bras pour pas qu'elle tombe. _Edward me le pardonnerait JAMAIS ! _

Elise tapait sur mes bras, répétant inlassablement :

- Onmet ! Onmet ! Isse... Onmet...

_Isse... ah ça je sais ! C'est Elise ! Enfin Elise en version édulcorée quoi ! _

- Isse ! Isse...

- Heh oui, elle est où Elise ? Hein ? Elle est où ?

La petite pointait son doigt vers elle, la tête légèrement penchée. Elle avait de grands yeux vert avec de longs cils. _Elle me fait craquer c'te gosse ! _

- Heh oui ! C'est toi Elise !

- Onmet !

_Ohé mais c'est qu'elle commencerait à me saouler un peu... _

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Ca ? Le nounours là ?

Je lui tendais une petite peluche qu'elle attrapait de sa main et la relançait au sol. Je me baissais, récupérais la peluche mais bis repetita et vlam ! Le lapinou aux grandes oreilles retourne embrasser le parquet !

- Bon, c'est pas ça !

- Onmet !

Un chouchou à cheveux trainait sur la table. Il avait plein de brillants, de plumes, de paillettes. Elle a toujours aimé les trucs qui brillent, c'est peut-être ça !

- Tu veux le chouchou à couettes ?

Ce pauvre couettou n'eut guère plus de chances : il terminait au sol.

- Isse... Onmet...

_Heh, mais attends voir... Isse c'est Elise... Onmet... mette... ça fait un peu Emmett, non ? Est-ce que c'est ça qui traverserait son brillant cerveau ? _

- C'est Onmet ? C'est moi Onmet ? demandais-je en tapant contre ma poitrine.

Elle tapotait ma cuisse en me regardant.

- Onmet !

_ ! Je suis trop fort ! _HEEEEHHHH MAIS ELLE ME RECONNAIT !

Je l'attrapais dans mes bras et la soulevais. Elle riait et criait. Elle agitait ses petites jambes dans le vide. Je la reposais au sol, ses deux pieds droits et attrapait ses petites mains qui serraient mes doigts.

- Aller Louloute, on va marcher un peu ! Comme ça quand Papa rentrera, tu pourras lui filer entre les jambes et le rendre chèvre hein ? Tu peux faire ça pour moi ? Faire rendre chèvre ton Papa ?

- Papa...

- Oui c'est ça t'as tout pigé : Papa gugus mal lavé ! Tu peux pas le dire, ça ?

- Papa ! Papapapapapapapa...

_Foutue gamine en version baveuse devant son père ! _En même temps, la mère c'est pareil alors... _on peut pas lutter contre le harème d'Edward Cullen !_

Elise avançait un pied, faisant glisser l'autre. Je la redressais un peu.

- Non cocolette, un pied et après l'autre.  
Je l'aidais à avancer deux ou trois fois pour qu'elle enregistre le truc. Elle avançait son pied droit, dandinait exagérément ses fesses pour avancer le gauche. Je tapotais sur sa couche doucement.

- Hé, tords pas du cul la route est droite !

- Emmett, ne lui parle pas comme ça !

La voix de Charlie me fit sursauter. Elise tombait le cul par terre et pointait mon père du doigt.

- Epé...

_«L'épée» de service, c'est son pépé ! _Charlie s'approchait d'elle et lui tendait les bras.

- Bonjour jolie Elise !

- Isse !

J'éclatais de rire.

- Isse oui roh si tu veux !

Charlie la relevait dans ses bras et l'embrassait sur la joue. Sa petite moustache fit rire Elise. Ca devait la chatouiller.

- Un café P'pa ?

- Tu lis dans mes pensées !

Je le laissais s'asseoir dans le canapé avec ma nièce pour lui passer son café. Je ramenais deux tasses chaudes sur la table du salon. Elise s'amusait à tripoter son insigne de chef. Mon père attrapait sa tasse et nous éclations de rire quand la choupette se mettait pratiquement à loucher tant la tasse était proche de son nez à elle. Elle essayait tant bien que mal de se hisser pour voir à l'intérieur.

Charlie baissait la tasse à son niveau pour qu'elle voit le café. Mais la petite se penchait comme pour y goûter. Mon père éloignait la boisson chaude.

- Ah non bébé, c'est pas pour toi encore ça !

Elise n'en avait que faire, elle suivait tous les mouvements de la tasse des yeux.

- Ils sont pas là ses parents ?

- Ils avaient des trucs à régler pour le mariage...

Charlie soupirait.

- Pfff... leur mariage...

Il reportait son attention sur Elise qui jouait désormais avec sa montre. Je savais précisément à quoi il pensait..._ L'histoire d'Edward et Bella avait été tellement rapide... Ils s'étaient trouvés tous les deux si facilement... Dès le début ils avaient été sûrs de leur amour pour l'autre. _Et à peine deux ans plus tard, ils nous avaient honoré d'une petite fille magnifique et d'un mariage prochain qui s'annonçait sous les meilleurs auspices...

- Mama...

J'attrapais ma nièce et la posais sur mes genoux.

- Elle va revenir Maman... En attendant, on va faire casse-dale, ok ? Tu veux ? Tu veux le miam ?

- Mahamiam...

Nous éclations de rire. Je me levais, la gosse sur le bras pour faire réchauffer l'assiette de purée de carottes et de patates, et les tout tout tout petits morceaux de viande que Bella avait préparé. Ils étaient tellement hachés menus qu'elle avait probablement dû y passer sa soirée !

Il y avait un post-it sur le couvercle de la boite.

**«Mélange lui la viande à la purée**

**sinon elle ne l'avalera pas !  
C'est sa période. Depuis qu'Edward a pris l'habitude**

**de mélanger son jambon dans la purée,**

**elle ne veut plus la manger autrement.»**

_Bien joué Edward ! Bravo ! _

Le bruit du micro-onde fit sursauter ma nièce. Charlie revenait dans la cuisine.

- Je vais devoir y aller...

- Tu veux pas manger avec moi, P'pa ?

- Non, on vient de me bipper du commissariat ! T'es gentil !

Il s'approchait de nous et embrassait sa petite-fille.

- Tu dis au-revoir à Pépé ?

Elise ouvrait et refermait son poing pour lui dire au-revoir.

- Allez à nous deux !

J'installais la gosse sur la chaise haute qu'Edward avait fait suivre. Elise inspectait son assiette. Elle avait l'air boudeuse... _Foutu père idiot qui marcherait sur la tête rien que pour la voir rire ! _Je mélangeais la purée à la viande. Elise ne bronchait pas et prenait sa deuxième cuillère. Elle touillait un moment dans son plat et tapait sur le rebord de son assiette en plastique. Elle réussit à mettre un peu de son repas sur le côté bombé de la cuillère. Mais au moment de la porter à sa bouche... PAF ! Carambolage et BIM ! Vive la carotte sur le body ! _Bon, il est orange... ça se verra pas trop ! _

Et allez ! On était reparti pour un deuxième essai toujours aussi infructueux ! Résultat des courses : purée qui glisse 2 - 0 Elise ! Elle commençait à s'énerver et à ronchonner.

- Tiens regarde, Tonton Emmett il a une belle cuillère pleine de purée !

J'approchais la cuillère de sa bouche qui était grande ouverte. Sa tête suivait mon geste et je m'amusais à dessiner de petites lignes aux formes variées rien que pour la voir faire !

J'enfournais une première cuillère et elle avalait. Une deuxième... Une troisième... Elle mangeait sagement. _Hey mais ça sent bon ce truc-là ! _Je prenais la cuillère et en goutais un peu. _Quoi ?! Juste un peu j'ai dit ! _Ah ouais... pas mauvais... La bouche pleine, sans faire attention, je renversais le verre d'eau qui était sur la tablette de la chaise haute. Je soufflais...

_Et merde !_

J'avais zappé que j'avais la bouche pleine de purée. _Forcément, ça a giclé partout ! _Elise éclatait de rire et criait très fort. J'en avais partout ! C'est Rosalie qu'allait être contente.

- Ca te fait rire toi, hein ?

Elle tapait ses mains sur la table.

- Regarde, t'es plus propre que tonton Emmett !

La petite prenait sa cuillère, la baladant dans sa purée et en portait une infime quantité à la bouche. Soudain, sans que je m'y attende, elle soufflait et je voyais le petit tas de nourriture retomber sur son menton. Un large sourire se dessinait sur le visage d'Elise.

- Tu veux faire comme Tonton ?

Elle soufflait encore. Je nettoyais son menton et remettais la cuillère de purée dans sa bouche. Elle soufflait encore. _Et voilà Monsieur Edward qui mélange la viande rien que pour faire chier les autres... Tu vas être servi mon coco ! _

Mais c'est qu'elle pigeait vite c'te gosse ! Elle ouvrait grand sa bouche et j'enfournais sa nourriture. Et deuxième petite fontaine de purée ! J'arrivais même pas à m'arrêter de rire ! Et tu parles, ça l'encourageait la piote !

Ce fut plus chiant quand je lui donnais son petit-suisse à l'abricot. _Demandez à Edward la passion que nourrissait sa fille pour l'abricot et il vous répondait automatiquement que les cartons de pots de confiture et autres petites barquettes de ce fruit ingérés par Bella avaient dû aller se caser quelque part dans le foetus! _

Bref, ce fut un carnage... La chaise haute était dégueulasse. Le body était dégueulasse. Mon tee-shirt était dégueulasse. Le sol était dégueulasse ! Et la petite était dégueulasse ! Mais je m'étais bien marré et elle aussi ! Bon par contre... Elle avait plus émis de CO2 qu'avalé sa purée ! Je me levais pour aller la changer mais manque de bol, Rosalie arrivait à ce moment-là. Ma femme souriante, s'immobilisait dans le couloir et ouvrait des yeux comme deux grosses billes.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ce chantier ?!

- Tu vas pas le croire mais...

- EMMETT !

_Allez, ça allait être ma fête ! _

- Mais c'est pas vrai ! T'es pire qu'elle hein ! Regardez-moi ce bazar !

Rosalie, furieuse, s'approchait en fronçant les sourcils. J'étais debout, ma nièce dans les bras et on fixait ma femme tous les deux. Elise ne bronchait pas.

- Anihi !

Rosalie soupirait et... craquait... Ca devenait de plus en plus dur de résister à ce petit bout de chou de même pas un an !

- Anihi !

Elise tendait les bras à Rose et cette dernière la prenait. La petite agitait ses jambes dans le vide, toute contente.

- Viens, on va aller te changer ma puce !

Rosalie me lançait un de ses regards qui vous faisaient froid dans le dos. _Faudra qu'un jour j'apprenne à faire pareil !_

- Tu ranges !

Bon j'ai compris, en attendant de savoir faire le "Regard de la Mort qui tue", je vais nettoyer le sol...

**..::..**

**POV BELLA : **

Je n'aurai jamais cru qu'organiser un mariage serait si compliqué... Nous étions partis depuis ce matin 10h et nous venions à peine de terminer à 17h30... Heureusement que nous sommes en avril et que les jours ont bien rallongé !

Je n'avais jusque là pas très bien saisie pourquoi Rosalie et Alice avaient été si nerveuses et affolées avant leurs noces, mais là... c'est bon j'ai compris ! Pas besoin de piqûre de rappel ! Sans compter qu'il nous restait les cadeaux d'anniversaire de notre fille à acheter. Nous arpentions un magasin de jouets. J'avais une idée précise pour ma fille : j'avais vu à la télé l'autre jour une pub pour un Winnie l'Ourson qui pouvait raconter des histoires, chanter des chansons et dire plusieurs prénoms.

Edward lui, avait pensé à des instruments de musique et des gros legos pour bébé. J'apercevais l'objet de ma convoitise. J'aggrippais le bras d'Edward et l'entraînais dans le rayon.

- Regarde !

Edward tournait le paquet. Il était inscrit la marche à suivre pour enregistrer dans le Winnie tout ce qu'on souhaitait. Il suffisait de le brancher par une prise USB sur l'ordinateur, d'insérer le CD-Rom dans le lecteur et de programmer ce qu'on souhaitait. Le contenu était très diversifié, ce qui fait qu'on pourrait changer souvent la programmation en quelques minutes.

- C'est facile à faire en plus !

Edward acquiessait.

- T'en dis quoi ?

- J'en dis vendu ! Elle pourra lui faire la causette !

Il m'entrainait ensuite vers le rayon d'instruments de musique. Nous y apercevions deux silhouettes que l'on ne connaissait que trop bien : Alice et Jasper !

- Oh putain Bella on va pas là ! Y a les deux voisins du dessus qui nous cassent toujours les pieds !

Alice et Jasper, qui étaient penchés sur un xylophone tout coloré, tournaient la tête et souriaient.

- Teh, voilà les deux autres !

- On vous croyait en pleins préparatifs du mariage !

- On a terminé, on est venus chercher les cadeaux pour Elise !

- Nous aussi !

- Mais vous me piquez mon idée cadeau là !

- Elle en a pas de xylo ?

- Non !

- Allez ben c'est décidé alors ! On a fait autre chose mais ça, on vous le donnera parce qu'elle pourra pas s'en amuser avant sa majorité !

A côté de moi, Edward fronçait les sourcils.

- Si c'est une boite de capottes, n'y compte même pas !

Jasper éclatait de rire.

- Ah non ! Rassure-toi, pas une boite de capottes ! _Deux _boites de capottes !

J'éclatais de rire. Edward lui, ne rigolait pas du tout.

- T'es sérieux ?

- Bien sûr !

Alice soupirait.

- Mais non il est con ! Ca n'a rien à voir avec une boite de capottes ! Ca, c'est au rôle de la marraine que ça reviendra quand elle viendra m'en parler pour avoir des conseils parce qu'elle osera pas le dire à Papa et Maman !

Devant nos sourires, Edward se renfrognait. J'enlaçais sa taille.

- Mon pauvre chéri, vous allez me le traumatiser !

Jasper s'approchait de lui et tapotait sa nuque.

- Pauvre petite chose sensible ! On te le laisse Bella, je suis certain que tu sauras le réconforter ! On a encore deux trois petits trucs à chercher ! Vous passez ce soir ?

- Non, on va rentrer et coucher la petite, on travaille demain !

- D'accord ! Baladez-vous bien sales gosses !

- Vous aussi !

Edward me regardait en gémissant.

- Pourquoi ils parlent de ça déjà ? Elle a même pas un an !

Il grimaçait et je ne pouvais retenir mon sourire. _Il existait les Papas poule... Edward devrait être un papa autruche, carrément !_

Je l'enlaçais.

- Mon pauvre Doudou !

- C'est pas drôle !

- Je sais ! On continue ?

Il acquiessait et nous dégotions un petit tambour pour aller avec le xylophone pris par Alice et Jasper. Et aussi des cubes multicolores. Et aussi une poupée en chiffon.

- Bella...

Je me retournais vers Edward, la poupée dans les mains.

- J'avais presque la même quand j'étais petite ! Je suis sûre qu'elle lui plaira !

- Elle n'a qu'un an, Bella... Si ça se trouve, elle va plus se marrer à jouer avec le papier cadeau qu'avec les cubes !

- Et moi je te parie qu'elle va lui plaire !

Il soupirait et capitulait.

Dans un sens, il avait absolument raison : à cet âge-là, leur attention était très minimale et j'avais déjà remarqué qu'elle préférait s'amuser avec des emballages polystyrène que ce qui avait dedans ! L'autre jour, Edward avait acheté une nouvelle imprimante pour son PC. Il l'avait déballé dans le salon, sortant le polystyrène et le papier bulle qui protégeaient l'objet. Puis, il avait fait péter le papier à bulles. Les petits bruits avaient intrigué Elise qui était allée jusqu'à son père à quatre pattes. Résultat des courses, ils avaient passé vingt minutes à faire exploser les petites poches d'air et c'était Maman qui avait dû amener l'imprimante à côté de l'ordinateur, comme d'habitude !!

Après être passés à la caisse, nous nous étions arrêtés boire un café avant de rentrer. Nous avions repris la route. Mon portable sonnait. _Rosalie ! _

- Allo ?

_" Bella ? C'est Rose ! "_

- Oui Rose ?

_" Vous rentrez bientôt ? "_

- D'ici dix minutes, on est en route. Pourquoi ?

_" On est au parc avec Elise... Vous pouvez venir ? On a une petite surprise pour vous !"_

- Une surprise ?

_" Une surprise ! Je ne vous en dis pas plus ! On vous attend, on est à côté de l'aire de jeu ! "_

- Laisse-moi deviner... Emmett est sur le tobbogan ?

Rosalie éclatait de rire.

_" Bien vu ! Il monte avec la petite pour la faire glisser calée entre ses jambes !"_

- C'est à se demander auquel des deux ça fait le plus plaisir !

_" Ils rigolent pareil ! Bon, à tout à l'heure alors ! "_

- Oui, à tout à l'heure !

Je raccrochais. _Une surprise ? Qu'est-ce que ça pouvait bien être ? _

- C'est quoi le problème ?

- Direction le square mon cher futur mari ! Rose et Emmett y ont une surprise pour nous !

- Alors direction le square !

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, Edward se garait. Il fermait la voiture à clés et main dans la main, nous atteignimes l'aire de jeux. Il y avait quelques familles. Le printemps était bien installé et c'était agréable de venir se balader ici le soir. Nous en avions pris l'habitude un soir sur deux d'amener Elise en poussette jusque ici avant de la faire manger.

Nous apercevions sans mal mon frère qui cueillait un petit bouquet de coquelicots. _La scène aurait pu me faire hurler de rire s'il n'avait pas tendu les fleurs à ma fille par la suite ! _Edward, lui, était insensible à la beauté du geste ! Il éclatait de rire en voyant Emmett cueillir les fleurs rouges, souriant.

- Regarde ton frère, on dirait Heidi la petite fille dans la colline !

- Te moque pas de lui ! Il fait un bouquet pour ta fille !

Edward riait.

- Elle a vachement grandi Heidi !

J'observais ma fille qui regardait avec attention son oncle, assise près de Rosalie qui la maintenait sur ses genoux. Ma belle-soeur empêchait Elise de porter les fleurs à la bouche. Je voyais Rose nous pointer du doigt. Après un moment désintéressée totalement, Elise nous regardait et pointait son doigt vers nous.

- Ah mama !

Elle bougeait son bras dans un grand mouvement dénudé de souplesse.

- Papa !

Rosalie, souriante, se levait et déposait ma fille droite, accrochant sa main à la sienne. Notre fille avançait. Il restait quelques centimètres entre nous. Notre fille plongeait son corps vers l'avant, comme pour aller plus vite.

- Accroupis-toi, Bella !

- Quoi ?

- Accroupis-toi je te dis !

Rosalie prenait les coquelicots dans la main d'Elise.

- Maamaaaaa ! mama mama mama mama...

- Allez, tu vas voir Maman ?

Edward eut un hoquet.

- Elle...

J'avais compris en même temps que lui et comme dans une scène au ralenti, je voyais ma fille faire un pas soutenue par Rose jusqu'à ce que cette dernière lâche sa main. Un deuxième pas et un corps qui ne semblait pas trop stable. Je tendais les bras. Il lui manquait un pas pour se rapprocher mais j'étais prête à la rattraper. Elise avançait son pied gauche et attrapait mon pouce. Ma gorge s'obstruait. Edward s'agenouillait à côté de moi.

- Mama !

Je la prenais contre moi.

- Tu as fait ton premier pas toute seule ma chérie ! Mais c'est super mon petit amour !

J'embrassais sa joue pour masquer mon émotion.

- Mamaaa...

Ses petits bras se serraient contre moi. _Ca, c'était le meilleur moment de la journée : le câlin de ma fille ! _

Elle marchait... Bon, elle était pas prête de nous courir le cent mètre mais elle s'était lancée ! Les bras d'Edward s'entouraient autour de nous deux.

- Tu marches ma cocolette ? Hein tu marches ?

- Elle était belle la surprise, hein ?

- Parfaite !

La silhouette massive de mon frère, qui tenait un gros bouquet de coquelicots dans les mains, souriait.

- Vous voyez ? Une journée avec moi et elle sait tout faire !

- OHLALA ! Ca va les chevilles ?

Nous éclations de rire.

- Tiens mon Edward !

Emmett lui tendait quelques fleurs.

- Pour le petit Papa de la petite chose qui vient de faire un petit pas...

- Ce sera donc un petit bouquet ! riait Edward

Emmett acquiessait.

- Tiens Bella, pour la petite maman de la petite chose qui vient de faire un petit pas...

Edward me regardait.

- Il a pas un problème de mémoire ton frangin ?

- Merci !

J'attrapais mon bouquet. Il tendait les dernières fleurs à Rosalie. Elise plongeait carrément sa tête dans mes fleurs.

- Ca sent bon chérie ?

- Effeeeababa...

Nous éclations de rire.

- Bien lancé ma poulette !

**..::..**

**POV ROSALIE : **

Et voilà... Elle avait déjà un an ! Une année où j'avais vraiment découvert un bébé et j'avais pris un intense plaisir à voir évoluer ma nièce. Nous étions tous réunis dans l'appartement de ma belle-soeur. Elise était assise sur les genoux d'Esmé. Tout le monde était là, même la meilleure amie de Bella, Angela, qui attendait des jumeaux, avec son compagnon Ben.

Elise était couverte de cadeaux. Emmett et moi avions fait faire un portrait de la petite à partir d'une photo récente où elle souriait avec ses petites dents. Le portrait en aquarelle était sous-verre. Bella et Edward avaient longuement contemplé ce tableau.

- Elle est vraiment super belle...

- C'est vachement bien fait ! Il est balèse le type !

Quelques jours plus tôt, en allant chercher le cadeau, Emmett et moi nous étions entendus : si ça leur plaisait, nous ferions faire la même chose pour leur mariage : le portrait agrandi de la première photo d'Edward et Bella avec Elise, prise à la maternité le lendemain de l'accouchement.

Carlisle et Esmé avaient offert un trotteur à la petite, et un joli nounours blanc avec un chouette noeud rouge. Eleazar et Carmen des vêtements et ils avaient aussi participé au second cadeau offert par Alice et Jasper. Charlie et Sue avaient acheté des jeux éducatifs pour la petite, avec un livre tactile. La petite appuyait sur les pages et le livre lui énonçait ce qu'elle touchait : soit une couleur, soit un animal...

Angela et Ben des petits bonhommes avec des gros legos. Pour l'instant, elle s'amuserait avec les cubes. Plus tard, elle ferait vivre les personnages. Et bien sûr, Alice et Jasper ! Autrement dit : deux poches de vêtements ! Mon frère extirpait un dossier bleu et le tendait à Edward.

- Tiens, les fameuses capottes !

Bella se penchait vers Edward et ils ouvraient le dossier.

- On lui a ouvert un compte et on a déposé un peu dessus et Carmen et Eleazar aussi... Elle aura toujours ça pour plus tard. Vous pouvez aussi lui mettre de l'argent dessus si vous voulez. Si elle veut faire des études plus tard, s'acheter quelque chose, elle aura toujours ce fond !

Jasper était venu m'en parler il y a deux semaines. Il se rappelait toujours, et je n'oublierai jamais ça non plus, qu'en quittant le domicile de nos parents, sans l'héritage laissé par notre nourrice, nous n'aurions jamais pu survivre. Alors, évidemment que jamais Bella et Edward n'abandonneraient Elise, mais ce fond pourra l'aider à se lancer dans la vie et c'était franchement important de pouvoir compter sur ça...

Carlisle s'approchait de moi et prenait sa petite-fille dans ses bras. Angela était chargée de faire les photos. Les Papis avec la petite fille, puis les mamies, les tontons et les taties... Puis, les parents...

- Ben ils sont où ? demandait Alice

- J'crois qu'ils sont partis dans leur chambre.

- OH LES SALAUDS ! gueulait Emmett.

Jasper en rajoutait une couche.

- C'est infernal ! Faut le castrer le grand là ! Carlisle, vous aviez mixé des petites pilules bleues dans son biberon quand il était gamin ou quoi ?

Elise s'amusait avec son winnie qu'Edward avait programmé avant l'anniversaire. Il prononçait son prénom et lui chantait Joyeux Anniversaire. La petite riait aux éclats et lui faisait de grands calins.

- Je vais aller les sortir de là moi !

- Emmett ! Tu restes là !

Je traversais le salon pour aller toquer à la porte de leur chambre. Je m'assurais d'aucun bruit suspect avant d'ouvrir. Ils étaient là, debouts, enlacés, les yeux fermés. Ils profitaient simplement de cette journée.

Un petit cri de ma nièce dans le salon et ils semblaient revenir sur terre. Edward embrassait le front de sa future femme.

- Oh... T'es là Rose ?

Je me sentais clairement en trop. J'avais assisté à cet instant qui n'appartenait qu'à eux...

- Oui... On vous attend pour la photo et le gâteau... souriais-je.

- D'accord...

Bella nouait ses doigts à ceux de son compagnon et un petit éclat autour de son cou attirait mon attention. Edward allait déboucher la bouteille de mousseux et je me penchais.

- C'est un nouveau collier ? Tu ne l'avais pas tout à l'heure !

Bella rougissait.

- Edward vient de me l'offrir...

- Il est magnifique...

C'était une lanière en argent au bout de laquelle pendait un petit coeur bleu en cristal.

- C'est pour l'accouchement de la petite ?

Elle acquiessait en rougissant.

- J'ai même pas pensé à lui offrir quelque chose pour aujourd'hui...

_Ca c'était tout elle : penser qu'elle devait sans cesse donner quand elle recevait quelque chose ! _

- Mais bon sang Bella ! C'est pas lui qui a dû subir des contractions et pousser pendant un temps impossible pour la faire sortir !

Nous éclations de rire.

Edward débouchait le mousseux pendant qu'Esmé allumait une petite bougie sur un gateau aux fruits. Bella rejoignait compagnon et enfant pour s'installer sur le canapé. Quelques flashs plus tard, Edward, Bella et Elise soufflaient sur la bougie. La petite bavait plus sur son menton que soufflait vraiment, mais elle participait à sa façon...


	11. Chap 11 : Une robe, un costume, un bébé

_**Bon sang de bois, si vous saviez le mal que j'ai eu à faire cet OS !**_

_**Enfin c'est cool, c'est le dernier mariage après j'peux vous faire d'autres écrits sur d'autres trucs**_

_**(**__très précis tout ça!!__**).**_

_**Je ne sais pas encore sur quoi va porter le prochain one-shot.**_

_**J'ai une vague idée mais... surprise ^^**_

_**Bonne lecture & merci à vous toutes de m'accompagner encore un peu**_

_**avec cette fic **_

_**=)**_

* * *

**Des mercis à : **1christelle1, 25lilou27, Annouk, aude77, AuroreAthena,bébé23,bichou85, bostondirty, callie226, Charloon', chriwyatt, coco-des-iles, Cullen's family, emy299, EstL, fan-par-hasard21, Gaelle-51, Galswinthe, Grazie, lena-lna933, LettyM, liliputienne31, Lily Cullen 82, magicvanille, maielle, MaCha1983, Marjoriie, melacullen, Miss E.M-90, Morgane, oliveronica cullen massen, PrincetonGirl1818, Ptitewam, samy940, sarinette60, steph3807, TataDomi, tonie, vanessa, vavounette, veronika crepuscule.

* * *

**POV EDWARD :**

- Papa ! Pain !

- Encore ?!

- Pain !

Elise, ou un amour démesuré pour la baguette de pain qui revenait de chez le boulanger. J'avais eu une idée brillante en lui faisant goutter un petit bout un jour et depuis, chaque matin avant de l'amener chez Sue pour la journée, quand je revenais de la boulangerie, c'était la même corrida : "Papa ! Pain!" _Au moins, elle savait dire ça ! C'était une bonne nouvelle ! _

- Papa ! Pain !

- Mais attends dix secondes ! T'es bien impatiente comme ta mère tiens !

- Je t'ai entendu ! criait Bella de la chambre.  
J'éclatais de rire. _Ma future femme avait des oreilles partout ! Ma future femme... Une semaine... dans trois jours, le """""""'' future""'' disparaitrait ! _

Bella arrivait dans le salon, une pince dans la bouche entrain de s'attacher les cheveux avant de partir.

- Maman ! Pain !

- Tu lui as pas préparé son petit-déjeuner ?

- Heh dis donc... qui c'est qui m'a sauvagement attaqué au saut du lit ?

- OOHH Mais t'es gonflé mon vieux !

Bon ok... J'exagérais ! C'était moi qui avait insisté pour un petit câlin étant donné que notre fille nous avait laissé un peu de repos supplémentaire en faisant une nuit plus longue.

_Notre gamine était assez cool, elle faisait bien ses nuits. Bon par contre, elle détestait les réveils... et je me demande FRANCHEMENT de qui elle tenait ça !_

J'attrapais un petit bol à notre fille et y mettais une petite poignée de céréales. Bella mettait en marche la cafetière pour notre petit-déjeuner. Elle attrapait le pot de confiture et Elise, assise dans sa chaise haute, se machonnait l'index en la regardant fixement.

- Maman ahinute pain !

- Ca arrive ma puce...

- Ui...

Elle me faisait rire. Elle disait son "oui" à elle comme si elle comprenait ce qu'on lui racontait.

- Tu veux un yaourt ?

- Non !

Ca, elle savait le dire aussi ! Et vu sa tête un peu concentrée, le yaourt était à exclure ce matin !

- Tiens chérie, ton bib' !

- Ibibibibi !

Elle attrapait son lait et le portait à sa bouche. J'attrapais son bavoir pour lui attacher. Bella approchait deux petites tartines avec une petite couche de confiture à l'abricot. Elise posait immédiatement son biberon, le faisant tomber sur la tablette devant elle, pour manger la tartine. Elle mordait et souriait de toutes ses dents. _Elle était vraiment trop chou quand elle souriait comme ça..._

- Pourquoi tu souris ? me demandait Bella

- Y a rien de mieux que la voir sourire...

_Et c'était vrai ! J'arrivais pas à trouver chose plus divertissante que de voir ma petite fille contente ! _Ma compagne me rendait son sourire et je savais qu'elle partageait le même sentiment que moi. Elle avait développé une très forte relation avec Elise. Sa fille, c'était quelque chose ! Et très honnêtement, j'aurai jamais pu espérer trouver à mon enfant une meilleure maman.

Je servais nos deux cafés dans les bols. Elise faisait sa popotte, elle se débrouillait bien toute seule maintenant. Depuis qu'elle savait marcher (enfin, trébucher avec élégance comme dirait Carlisle), je trouvais qu'elle avait vraiment beaucoup gagné en autonomie... Bon, elle menait sa vie quoi ! Elle mangeait toute seule sans oublier d'en foutre partout. Je remercierai jamais assez Emmett pour le soufflé de purée d'ailleurs... _Le jour où il aurait un gamin, j'allais pas râter certains points de son éducation !! _

- Tu veux du pain grillé, Edward ?

- Ouais, s'il te plait !

La petite mimait nos gestes de tremper ses tartines dans son bol. Pas très efficace avec les céréales mais elle était contente. Je soufflais sur mon café bouillant et reposais ma tasse pour le laisser refroidir. Bella m'amenait mes tartines. Notre fille nous regardait et soufflait ce qu'elle avait dans la bouche. _Putain et puis tu sais que les conneries, ça s'apprend plus facilement que parler ! _

- Elise, arrête ça !

Elle riait et tapait des pieds sur sa chaise haute. Bella lui prenait sa tartine et la lui portait à la bouche. La petite prenait un petit bout et recommençait à souffler.

- Elise ! Stop !

Elle nous adressait un large sourire. _Elle savait très bien que la plupart du temps, elle nous faisait céder comme ça !_

- Tu manges chérie ! Allez !

- Non !

- Si !

Bella attrapait sa cuillère, la remplissait de quelques céréales et l'amenait devant la bouche d'Elise. La petite avalait mais soufflait le lait.

- Non c'est bon là allez ! Tu arrêtes maintenant, ça fait pas rire Maman et Papa !

En général, quand Bella haussait la voix elle se calmait. _Moi je prenais tristement le chemin que Carlisle avait pris avec moi : je laissais la mère faire le boulot ! _

La porte s'ouvrait et Jasper entrait. Etre marié avec Alice avait déteint sur lui : il frappait même plus avant d'entrer !

- Salut Minie-Cullen ! Salut pas encore Cullen ! Salut Cullen tout court !

Il avait un large sourire et nous embrassait tous les trois avant de déposer un sac de croissants et de chocolatines sur la table.

- Onton !

- Oh salut ma jolie !

Il attrapait Elise de sa chaise et la prenait dans ses bras, lui faisant un gros bisou qui pète sur la joue. La petite lui tendait une pétale de céréales devant la bouche.

- Merci mademoiselle !

Il s'asseyait à table avec nous.

- J'arrive pas trop tard pour un petit café ?

- Du tout !

Bella lui donnait un bol et du sucre.

- T'es de bonne humeur ce matin !

- D'excellente ! Et je risque de l'être encore plus d'ici quelques heures !

- Pourquoi ? T'as gagné au loto ?

- J'y jouerai si j'suis heureux !

_Il a disjoncté lui ou quoi ? _

- Bon alors... Pas trop stressés tous les deux pour samedi ?

- Non ça va pour l'instant...  
Il ricanait avant de porter son bol à sa bouche.

- Pour l'instant ! Heh, qu'est-ce que tu fais toi ?

Elise dépiotait sa tartine de confiture et balançait les petits morceaux dans le bol de Jasper. Nous éclations de rire.

- Heh ben Elise, tu me prends pour un canard ou quoi ?

Bella se levait et retirait les bouts avec une cuillère.

- Elle les enchaine ce matin, je sais pas ce qu'elle a !

- Elle se rebelle ! Je la comprends, avec un père comme Edward !

- Va te faire foutre !

- Outre !

J'éclatais de rire avec Jasper. _Ca c'était bien ma fille tiens ! _

- EDWARD ANTHONY CULLEN !

_Bella, ça la fait pas rire ! _

- Quoi ?

- Je t'ai dit cinquante fois de pas dire de gros mots devant ta fille !

Elle s'emparait d'Elise et lui nettoyait le menton. Elle avait tourné le dos et Jasper grimaçait, comme pour me dire : _Attaaaation, ça bricole plus ! _

Il terminait son petit-déjeuner et repartait chez lui. Je partais prendre ma douche pendant que Bella changeait Elise quand j'entendais la porte d'entrée claquer.

- Il est où Edward ?

- Il se douche... Pourquoi ?

Je sortais de la baignoire et attrapais en vitesse une serviette pour la nouer sur ma taille avant que la porte de la salle de bains ne s'ouvre à la volée sur Jasper.

- Jazz, j'suis à poils là !

- ALICE EST ENCEINTE !

_Quoi ? _

- T'es sérieux ?

Jasper éclatait de rire, heureux comme jamais. Ses yeux pétillaient.

- ELLE EST ENCEINTE !

- Putain mais c'est génial !

Bella accourait avec la petite dans les bras.

- Elle est enceinte ?

- Elle vient de m'appeler ! Elle a été faire le test à l'hopital ce matin... PUTAIN J'VAIS ETRE PAPA !

Il me tombait dans les bras et je sentais la serviette sur ma taille glisser légèrement. _Allo Houston, je crois qu'on a un problème ! _

- Edward ! Tu seras le parrain ! J'en veux pas un autre que toi sur ce coup ! Pigé ?

- Merci vieux ! J'en serai honoré !

Il me relâchait pour étreindre Bella et Elise juste au moment où ma serviette glissait. Je la rattrapais in-extremis. Jasper se tournait vers moi en riant.

- PUTAIN J'VAIS ETRE PAPA ! FAUT QUE J'AILLE LE DIRE A ROSE !

Il quittait l'appartement aussi vite qu'il était entré et je partageais avec Bella un sourire.

- Et ben si Alice voulait garder la nouvelle secrète, c'est râté !

_Voilà son vieux rêve qui allait se concrétiser à mon Jazzou ! Il allait être papa avec Alice. Et nous, on allait se marier dans trois jours ! Tout était parfait sous le soleil ! _

*****

Finalement, cette grossesse avait du bon : Alice n'était pas trop sur notre dos pour le mariage ! Et tant mieux parce que je commençais sérieusement à flipper... _Demain putain ! Demain c'était mon tour ! _Ce soir, dernière nuit chez Papa et Maman en tant que célibataire et demain, ça serait la fête ! Je préparais mon sac dans la chambre et Bella m'aidait. Elise s'amusait sur notre lit avec sa poupée en tissu. On sonnait à la porte. _Parfait ! _Bella ouvrait à Esmé.

- Esmé ? Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?

- Je viens garder Elise...

Bella ne savait pas trop où donner de la tête.

- Pourquoi ?

Je m'approchais d'elle et enlaçais sa taille.

- On sort ce soir !

- Mais je croyais que tu allais chez tes parents...

- J'irai après... Je t'invite au restaurant !

Elle entourait ma nuque de ses bras.

- Tu es fou !

- Bah c'est la dernière fois que je peux inviter une femme non mariée alors j'en profite !

Elle souriait et partait s'habiller.

Bella et moi arrivions au restaurant où j'avais réservé pour 19h. La soirée de ce 12 mai était très douce et agréable. On nous installait sur le vaste balcon richement décoré à une petite table intimiste. _Avec la petite, j'avais délaissé un peu toutes ces attentions bien que j'essayais de prendre soin au maximum de ma compagne... _Elle faisait tellement... entre son travail, Elise, ses visites à l'hopital aux femmes victimes de viols, ses séances chez le psychologue...

- Edward... tu me gâtes trop ! rougissait-elle alors qu'on nous apportait les apéritifs.

J'entrelaçais nos doigts sur la table.

- Tu fais tellement chaque jour pour Elise et moi...

- C'est parce que je vous aime !

_Elle avait décidé de me tuer ! Définitivement ! _

- J'ai hâte d'être à demain...

- Tu es nerveuse ?

- Un peu je crois... Et toi ?

J'acquiessais et après un petit silence, nous nous mettions à rire.

- On dirait qu'on va se faire pendre !

- C'est tout de même moins risqué...

- De quoi ? De se marier ou de se faire pendre ?

Bella se mettait à rire.

Les entrées arrivaient.

- Comment on fait pour Elise demain soir ?

- Carlisle et Esmé la prendront pour la nuit...

- J'espère que t'as trouvé une bonne cachette pour nous... J'ai entendu parler Emmett et Jasper... Je crois qu'ils veulent nous faire le coup de la soupe à l'oignon !

Je manquais m'étouffer. _Ils feraient pas ça quand même ? Ils viendraient pas interrompre notre nuit de noces pour qu'on bouffe une stupide soupe, si ? _

- Quoi ? Non, ils feraient pas ça ! On les a pas fait chier pour leurs nuits de noces nous !

- C'est de Jasper et Emmett dont tu parles...

_Pas Jasper, mon frère ! _

- De toute façon, il y a peu de chances qu'ils nous trouvent...

- On va où ?

- J'ai réservé au petit hôtel sur le lac à Port Angeles...

Son visage s'illuminait. Il y avait un plan d'eau à Port Angeles sur lequel était implanté un hotel. On y accédait par un petit ponton en bois. Il n'y avait que cinq chambres et c'était en apparence une petite maison en bois vraiment charmante. Bella n'avait de cesse de me répéter combien elle aurait aimé y rentrer ! _Et ben non seulement on allait y rentrer, mais on allait AUSSI y faire l'amour !_

- C'est vrai, Edward ?

- Oui, je t'assure !

Un doux sourire fendait son visage et je la savais complètement touchée. _J'avais eu envie de quelque chose de spécial, sachant qu'on devrait attendre aout pour partir en voyage de noces à cause de nos jobs ! _

*****

Finalement, nous terminions notre soirée par une petite balade dans les ruelles, enlacés. A 21H45, nous étions de retour. Elise dormait profondément dans sa chambre. Avant de partir, je l'embrassais et la regardais dormir longuement. _Je pense que je devais être un des hommes les plus heureux du monde : une jolie fiancée, une adorable petite fille, un bel appartement et financièrement, ça allait plutôt bien ! _

Bella m'accompagnait sur le palier.

- On se voit demain ?

Elle eut un petit rire.

- Evidemment ! Quelle question !

J'effleurais sa joue de mon index.

- Tu me retrouveras dans la foule ?

- Je pense !

Je me penchais vers elle pour l'embrasser.

- Bonne nuit... Tu embrasseras Elise pour moi demain matin...

- D'accord... Bonne nuit !

Après un dernier baiser, je partais chez mes parents.

J'y retrouvais Emmett et Jazz. Ils m'entrainaient en centre-ville pour aller boire une bière. Carlisle nous rejoignait. Emmett me tapait dans le dos.

- C'est ta dernière bière de célibataire ! Savoure la mon pote !

- Il aurait pu trouver pire que Bella ! commentait mon père.

- Ah ben c'est sûr ! Il aurait pu se marier avec un clone d'Alice...

A côté de moi, Jasper grognait contre son godet de bière.

- Laisse ma femme tranquille toi !

Nous éclations de rire.

- Ou t'aurais pu te marier à Jasper... Ca aurait été pire !

- Pas pratique pour faire une petite soeur ou un petit frère à Elise tout ça !

- Vous en avez fait un autre ?

J'éclatais de rire. La tête déconfite de mon père était trop drôle !

- Non Papa ! T'inquiète pas ! On en a même pas parlé... Pour l'instant on a Elise et c'est suffisant !

- J'espère que j'aurai d'autres petits enfants quand même !

- Calme Papa ! On verra ça en temps et en heure va ! Pour l'instant, tu vas être Grand-Tonton grâce à mon petit Jazzou !

- Heh déconnez pas les gars ! Je me suis fait déglinguer quand elle a su que tout le monde était au courant !

On éclatait de rire. _S'il commence à contrarier sa femme enceinte, il a pas fini de se faire frapper ! _

**..::..**

**POV BELLA : **

Je n'avais jamais imaginé qu'un enterrement de vie de jeune fille aurait pu être aussi sympa. J'avais en tête les vieux clichés de stripteaseur et compagnie mais finalement, avec la grossesse d'Alice et Elise, la soirée se résumait à dévorer des pots de glace à la cuillère assises sur le canapé, à rire de tout et de rien.

- Ca t'écoeure pas, Alice ?

Elle curait son peau et avalait une grosse cuillère.

- Non, j'ai faim ! Et puis ça me rend nerveuse alors je compense !

- De quoi ?

- De savoir que je pourrais _potentiellement_ ne pas être à 100% demain !

Nous éclations de rire en essayant d'être discrète pour ne pas réveiller Elise.

- T'as des nausées ?

- Même pas !

_Ca, ca devait être le pied ! _

- Et toi Rose alors ? Première mariée mais dernière à la maternité !

Rosalie buvait un verre de lait.

- Pas pour l'instant ! J'ai déjà un gamin à la maison et ça suffit !

J'arquais un sourcil.

- Emmett !

Nous éclations de rire. J'entendais Elise s'agiter un peu via le baby-phone mais ce fut de courte durée. Alice m'attrapait la main.

- Prête pour demain ?

- Les filles ?

- Oui ?

- Ca fait quoi de se marier ?

Rosalie remettait en place une mèche de mes cheveux.

- Techniquement, y a juste ton courrier qui va changer de nom... Mais après, tu verras c'est vraiment très important... Le moment où Edward va te dire «oui», ça change ta vie à jamais !

Alice léchait sa cuillère.

- T'as pas à t'en faire ! C'est juste une cérémonie ! Ca fait deux ans que tu es avec lui, tu sais qu'il prendra soin de toi...

- Et puis il sera deux fois plus chiant parce que tu auras l'alliance maintenant !

*****

Samedi 13 mai... 13H37... Depuis ce matin, des têtes défilaient autour de moi... Je n'avais pas pu dormir correctement... Derrière moi, Rosalie s'affairait sur les conseils d'Alice assise sur le canapé en compagnie d'Angela, enceinte de six mois maintenant ! _Elle attendait des jumeaux et franchement, la taille de son ventre m'impressionnait ! _Sue sortait de la chambre d'Elise avec ma fille. En la voyant vêtue d'une petite robe rose en mousseline aux bordures noires et de deux petites couettes avec deux petits chouchous noirs aux petites plumes roses sur le dessus de sa tête, je réalisais... _J'allais me marier à son Papa ! _

- Voilà Bella ! Tu veux te voir dans la glace ?

- Les gants, Rosalie !

J'enfilais ma paire de gants blancs qui m'arrivaient aux coudes et me tournais vers le grand miroir qu'on avait installé dans le salon pour l'occasion. _Cette longue robe blanche bouffante toute simple avec un haut sobre à larges bretelles, ces talons blancs pas trop hauts, mes cheveux coiffés en anglaises, juste un trait d'eye-liner et de mascara pour approfondir mon regard... _J'avais insisté pour être naturelle et les filles avaient réussi ça de façon magistrale...

- Maman...

Je me tournais vers ma fille et la prenais dans mes bras. Alice m'accrochait le collier qu'Edward m'avait offert pour les un an d'Elise...

La porte s'ouvrait sur Charlie. _Il était visiblement compressé dans son costume mais son visage rougissant trahissait une joie sans commune mesure. _C'est en voyant une larme perler sur son visage que je réalisais que dans une heure, je m'apprêterai à dire «oui» à l'homme de ma vie !

- On peut y aller ? demandait-il d'une voix un peu rauque.

- Oui, allez c'est l'heure ! décrétait Alice

Rosalie, vêtue d'une robe droite jaune citron et verte, attrapait ma fille mais elle s'accrochait.

- Va avec Tatie chérie...

- Non !

- Tu veux aller avec Mamie ?

- Non !

Je la sentais s'accrocher. Je décidais de descendre avec elle finalement.

- Papa !

- On va le voir ton Papa !

- Papapapapapa !

Arrivées en bas, Elise acceptait finalement de partir avec Rosalie et Alice. _Mon ventre se tordait au fur et à mesure du trajet... Je me sentais me liquéfier lorsque j'apercevais le clocher de l'église. _

Charlie garait la voiture et toute la foule se tournait vers nous. Fort heureusement pour moi, l'arrivée d'Elise les distrayait... _Ca avait du bon d'avoir une fille ! _

Je cherchais Edward du regard mais déjà, les gens entraient dans l'église. _J'appréhendais tellement ce moment où j'allais devoir avancer dans l'allée... _Le temps était radieux, les fleurs étaient épanouies... _J'aurai jamais pu espérer mieux ! _Charlie ouvrait la porte et Sue m'aidait à en sortir... Elle arrangeait mon jupon et rejoignait Carlisle pour entrer dans l'église. Ce dernier m'adressait un petit sourire.

Charlie me tendait son bras.

- Je ne vais pas m'étendre Bella mais je suis fier de toi ! Tu as une vie bien plus belle que celle que j'ai toujours désespéré de t'offrir...

Ma gorge se nouait. _Je ne savais pas trop quoi lui répondre... _

- Papa... Si tu me fais pleurer maintenant, Alice va te tuer !

Il se fendait d'un petit rire.

- C'est un mariage, pas un enterrement ! Prête ?

J'acquiessais et lorsque j'atteignais les portes de l'église ouvertes, en voyant toutes les têtes se tourner vers moi, je me déconnectais, apercevant un peu plus en haut la silhouette d'Edward dans un costume noir. _C'était lui que je rejoignais... lui avec lequel j'avais fondé une famille... lui qui m'avait fait une place dans son coeur et dans sa vie... _

**..::..**

_{Playlist : Enya - May it be}_

**POV de Carlisle.**

Ni Esmé ni moi n'aurions pu espérer de si belles noces pour notre fils unique. Et le voir ici... nous confortait dans l'idée qu'il était devenu un jeune homme dont nous étions plus que fiers !

Edward comme Bella avaient du mal à quitter le regard de l'autre... La cérémonie se déroulait sous les ordres du Pasteur Webber.

- Maintenant, si quelqu'un a quelque chose à dire contre cette union, qu'il se lève et parle, ou se taise à jamais...

Les futurs mariés, et Emmett et Jasper, les témoins, se tournaient vers la foule.

- Non...

La petite voix d'Elise s'était élevée et nous éclations de rire. Elle ne portait aucune attention à la cérémonie, concentrée sur sa poupée en tissu avec elle. Bella et Edward se regardaient, un sourire malicieux sur le visage, alors que Jasper et Emmett essayaient d'arrêter de rire. Le Pasteur Webber, avec un large sourire, se penchait pour la voir.

- La demoiselle a-t-elle quelque chose à dire ?

Elise continuait son monologue, peu consciente des regards sur elle, sur les genoux de Rosalie.

- Pée ! Ousse ! Mamie Nana !

Elle tapait sa poupée contre le banc sur lequel nous étions assis. La nana, c'était la sucette. Esmé lui donnait sa sucette et le Pasteur reprenait sa place. Edward et Bella se tournaient vers lui de nouveau, main dans la main.

- Si seulement les protestations contre les mariages que j'ai eu entendu pouvaient être aussi poétiques...

L'assemblée se mit à rire et il reprenait ses discours nécessaires à l'union de mon fils et sa fiancée.

*****

- Edward Anthony Cullen, voulez-vous prendre Isabella Marie Swan ici présente pour légitime épouse ?

Si son sourire avait pu être plus grand, Edward s'en serait écartelé la bouche ! A côté de moi, Esmé pleurait.

- Oui, je le veux !

La future mariée eut un hoquet de plaisir en se laissant passer l'alliance au doigt.

- Isabella Marie Swan, voulez-vous prendre Edward Anthony Cullen ici présent pour légitime époux ?

- Oui... je le veux !

Sa petite voix timide s'élevait et Edward se mordait la lèvre de plaisir en regardant Bella lui passer l'anneau. Ils accrochaient leurs mains ensemble et le Pasteur prononçait enfin les derniers mots libérateurs.

- Par les pouvoirs qui me sont conférés, je vous déclare mari et femme ! Vous pouvez embrasser la mariée...

Je joignais mes applaudissements à ceux de l'assemblée en les regardant s'embrasser. _Jamais j'aurai cru que cet instant serait aussi fort pour nous... Notre fils... Notre fils unique avait fait sa vie et plutôt brillamment... _

Esmé m'attirait à elle. _Je savais pourquoi je l'avais épousé vingt cinq ans plus tôt... _Sans elle, ce jour magnifique n'aurait pas pu être vécu !

Notre petite-fille s'agitait dans les bras de Rosalie. _Elle faisait une super tatie avec Elise, pleine d'amour ! _Elle prenait les deux mains de sa nièce pour la faire applaudir. La petite avait un léger sourire, sa tête tournait vers elle. Elle se laissait faire. Jasper et Emmett signaient les registres après Edward et Bella et notre fils s'approchait de nous.

- Félicitations gamin !

- Merci P'pa !

Esmé fondait en larmes dans les bras de son fils.

- Bravo votre chéri... C'était un très beau mariage !

- Merci Maman !

- Tu es beau mon trésor ! Tu es magnifique !

Edward souriait et je savais à son regard que mon gamin était comblé ! _Il attendait depuis tellement longtemps cette journée. _Il attrapait Elise pour la ramener avec lui et Bella...

- Papa !

- Hehh ma puce... Viens avec moi !

- Maman ?

- On va voir Maman viens !

Ils rejoignaient leur petit cocon et Bella embrassait sa fille. Elle pleurait. Nous quittions l'église pour les voir arriver tous les trois. Je les précédais pour avertir les autres.

- Pas de grains de riz ! Ils ont la petite avec eux !

- Oh fais chier ! J'suis sûr qu'ils l'ont fait exprès de la prendre ! Pas de riz, pas d'enterrement de vie de garçon, pas de stripteaseuse sexy... Il sert vraiment à rien, Edward ! râlait Emmett en relâchait sa poignée de riz.

J'éclatais de rire.

Esmé m'entrainait un peu plus loin afin de laisser la place aux mariés. Ils arrivaient tous les trois, Elise dans les bras de sa maman. Cette journée était parfaite et j'avais de façon officielle une belle fille ! _J'allais pouvoir être un beau-papa chiant, ou alors lourdingue, ou alors envahissant... ou peut-être sympa ! Le choix était vaste ! _

**..::..**

**POV EDWARD : **

Et ben voilà ! C'était fait et bien fait même ! Notre fille avait participé à sa façon, Bella et moi avions versé notre petite larmichette et voilà ! _Une heure et deux alliances plus tard, nous étions inondé de pétales de roses à la sortie de l'église. _

Elise regardait les pétales voleter autour de nous en les pointant du doigt.

- Oh !

- Tu as vu chérie ? C'est des roses... C'est joli hein !

- Non !

Bella et moi nous mettions à rire. Décidément, c'était sa journée «non» ! Des flash crépitaient et finalement, nos témoins nous rejoignaient pour les besoins des photos. Jasper me tapait l'épaule.

- Bon, c'est quand qu'on va picoler ?

Alice venait nous rejoindre.

- Nous on y va, mais vous, vous allez faire les photos !

Le photographe que l'on avait engagé nous amenait jusqu'à une petite clairière dans une forêt, à quelques kilomètres de la salle de réception que nous avions loué. En voyant le chemin sinueux, je commençais à flipper pour Bella et ses talons. _Il y avait deux cent mètres à faire à pieds... Elle y arriverait jamais sans se casser la gueule ! _Déjà, elle gémissait.

- Vous auriez pas pu nous faire faire des photos sur une autoroute ? se plaignait-elle

Le photographe éclatait de rire.

- C'est moins glamour mais j'ai une idée ! Je vais vous précéder à la clairière et vous Monsieur, vous la porterez et je vous prendrai en photo dès que vous apparaitrez dans la clairière. Ca vous va ?

_Oh oui ! Ca me plaisait ça ! _Je passais mon bras dans le dos de ma femme et sous ses genoux.

- Attention avec la robe, Edward ! Je vais être plus lourde !

J'effleurais le tissu en soie de mon épouse... _Mon épouse... Ca sonnait bien ! _

- Je n'ai pas peur de toi et de cette... chose blanche qui disparaitra bien vite ce soir, tu peux me croire !

Bella m'adressait un sourire coquin avec un sourcil arqué et... _putain ! j'allais pas tenir jusqu'à ce soir moi ! _

La clairière trouvée était magnifique, pleine de petites fleurs. Quelques rayons de soleil perçaient au travers des bois... Bella comme moi étions totalement subjugués. Un premier flash et je posais la jolie mariée au sol. Une bonne trentaine de poses plus tard, nous étions de retour, accueillis par les applaudissements des invités.

- Le bisou !

- Ouais ! Et on veut un bon gros bisou avec la langue hein ! Pas de la gnognotte !

- Emmett ! Y a des enfants ! râlait Rosalie.

J'attrapais la taille de ma femme pour l'embrasser. Je sentais son sourire contre mes lèvres lorsque je caressais sa bouche de ma langue.

- Ah ben tu vois Rose ! La voilà la langue et Elise s'en aperçoit pas !

- Pitié...

Je faisais le tour de la salle avec ma femme pour observer plus attentivement la décoration que je n'avais pas encore vu ! Avec le retour du printemps, les fleurs prédominaient. Il y avait notre table recouverte d'une nappe blanche avec une infinité de petits bouquets et quelques bougies chauffe-plat disséminées un peu partout. Pour les invités, ils prendraient place sur deux tables posées contre la notre en U. Seth avait lancé la musique en fond, pas trop fort pour la petite. Esmé lui avait déjà mis des bouchons dans les oreilles mais sans grand succès parce qu'Elise les enlevait à chaque fois qu'elle les remettait.

Sur les murs de la salle, il y avait des cotillons et une longue guirlande jaune pale et blanche qui faisait le tour. _Nos voeux avaient été vraiment respecté : simple, fleuri, coloré ! _

*****

Après les entrées, Seth lançait la chanson de Franck Sinatra «Embrace me». Je devais me lever pour celle-ci... Cette chanson représentait tellement pour nous... Notre slow le jour de mon anniversaire à la soirée jazz avant que Bella ne me demande de lui faire l'amour pour la première fois... _Cette chanson-là, jamais je ne pourrais l'oublier ! J'étais même entrain de l'apprendre au piano... _Ma femme et moi tournions au milieu de la salle, oublieux du reste...

_J'avais souvent eu l'impression que le 13 Mai n'arriverait jamais ! Et maintenant qu'on y était, c'était comme si chaque heure tournait à la vitesse de minutes... _

Au fil de la danse, les gens nous rejoignaient. Des gens et puis notre petite poupée...

- Maman kik ! Papa kik !

Kik, c'est musique ou danser.

- Viens-là toi !

Je la prenais dans mes bras et dansais avec les deux femmes de ma vie...

- Papa kik !

- C'est la chanson de Papa et Maman chérie !

Mais déjà, elle reportait son attention sur autre chose, sa petite main allant tripoter ses couettous sur les cheveux.

- Ca doit lui tirer les cheveux... Fais voir Elise ! Maman va te les enlever.

Bella dénouait le chouchou et recoiffait notre fille quand on entendit un gros éclat de rire derrière nous. Je me retournais et éclatais de rire à mon tour.

Jasper entrait dans la salle en tenant la main d'Emmett. Ce dernier était habillé en bébé. Il portait une couche géante avec un bavoir sur son torse-nu, un hochet dans la main et une de ces vieilles coiffes blanches en dentelle pour enfants sur la tête. Jasper nous montrait du doigt.

- Regarde Bébé ! Papa est là-bas !

- PAPAAAAAA !

Emmett se mit à courir vers moi et me sautait dessus, me faisant tomber au sol. J'éclatais de rire, croulant sous le poids de mon beau-frère. Bella se reculait avec Elise dans les bras. Emmett m'embrassait bruyamment la joue et triturait mes lèvres avec son doigt.

- Ageeuuu Papa bisou papa bobo !

J'arrivais plus à bouger tellement j'étais mort de rire.

- Casse-toi de là espèce d'enfoiré !

- PAPA BISOU !

A califourchon sur moi, je faisais pas le poids face à Emmett ! _J'allais finir par être broyé ! _

Mon beauf déposait un nouveau bisou sur ma joue. _En plus il bavait ce con ! _

- Allez viens bébé ! On va donner à manger à Papa !

Emmett tapait dans ses mains comme un marmot et retournait donner la main à Jasper. Mon témoin me tendait l'autre main et m'aidait à me relever. Bella était hilare un peu plus loin avec Elise dans ses bras, qui regardait le spectacle un index dans la bouche, l'air intriguée.

Jazz emmenait mon beau-frère vers Bella.

- Maman miam ! disait Emmett

- Il faut que Maman et Papa viennent ! Allez en rang d'oignon et que ça saute !

- Elise miam ! lançait encore Emmett.

Je crois que la petite était effrayée, parce qu'elle tournait la tête dans les cheveux de sa mère, tenant fermement son cou.

- Laisse la Emmett !

- Ouais elle a peur ! Et ben c'est pas grave, on va s'en prendre qu'à toi mon pauvre Edward hein ?

J'eus pas le temps de dire merde qu'ils m'entrainaient à ma place sur la table. Les serveurs venaient d'apporter les plats principaux. Emmett s'asseyait sur mes genoux.

- Tu vois ? Tu m'as fait chier pendant deux ans avec les indiens, t'es un homme mort !

**..::..**

**POV BELLA :**

Ces deux années de moqueries n'auront pas été sans conséquences... _Bien fait pour Edward ! _Mon frère était habillé en gros bébé et il était assis sur les jambes de mon mari. _J'aimais bien cette appelation... _

- Papa miam ! Papa va manzzzeeeer !

Jasper donnait à Emmett une cuillère comme celle d'Elise et ce dernier la plongeait dans l'assiette fumante de poisson devant lui.

- Allez une cuillère pour papaaaa !

Emmett enfournait la cuillère dans la bouche d'Edward !

- Heh fais gaffe ché chaud !

- J't'ai dit que t'allais mourir !

Nous éclations de rire et Carlisle prenait des photos. Jasper passait derrière Edward.

- Regarde-moi ça gros dégueulasse ! Tu te mets de la sauce partout ! Pas bien bébé ! Pas bien ! On va te faire panpan cucul ! Allez debout !

Edward s'accrochait à la chaise en riant.

- Alors là tu rêves mon pote !

Emmett se levait pour aider Jasper.

- C'est que bébé se rebelle !

- Bébé t'emmerde ! Ah putain non arrêtez les mecs !

Jasper le chatouillait alors qu'Emmett tirait sur la chaise. Je sentais contre moi ma fille intriguée et figée. Elle regardait la scène attentivement, la bouche entrouverte, sa petite main posée sur mon bras. Je sentais ses doigts serrer ma peau.

- Papa...

- Qu'est-ce qu'ils font à Papa Tonton Jasper et tonton Emmett ? Hein, tu vois ? Ils font les bébés !

- Ebé...

- Hey oui... Bébé !

Ils avaient finalement réussi à faire lâcher prise à Edward mais ce dernier courrait pour pas être attrapé. Il échouait lamentablement, coincé entre les deux.

- Ouh le vilain garçon rebelle que voilà !

- Ca mérite une fessée !

- Touche à mon cul toi et je te castre !

- Ah non hein je suis pas d'accord moi ! gueulait Rosalie du fond de la salle.

Nous éclations de rire et Emmett et Jasper le relâchait.

- Allez file ! Et n'oublie pas de remercier la jolie blonde qui t'a sauvé !

- Merci Rose !

Edward était essouflé, sa chemise blanche entrouverte, son visage rougi et ses joues pleines de sauce. Il se passait les mains dessus pour se nettoyer. Il nous rejoignait et voulait m'embrasser.

- Lave-toi d'abord gros cochon !

Il fit une mine de chien battu mais m'entrainait avec lui à table. Je passais Elise à Charlie vu que je n'avais pas encore mangé. _Elle commençait à fatiguer... _Elle ne mettait d'ailleurs pas longtemps à fermer ses petits yeux alors que mon père la berçait doucement.

*****

Le petit hotel sur le lac apparaissait, brillant sous la lune. Il était 4h30 et on avait pu enfin s'éclipser avec Edward. Il garait la voiture sur le petit parquement pas loin de la plage et nous rejoignions notre chambre... _Faut dire que ça commençait à presser ! Les petites caresses imperceptibles sous la table, les regards enflammés, des baisers passionnés dans un détour de pièce, éloignés des autres... _

Nous n'étions pas entrés dans la petite chambre qui hébergerait notre amour que déjà, Edward me poussait contre la porte et m'embrassait langoureusement. Mon bas-ventre palpitait de bonheur. J'attaquais déjà les boutons de sa chemise. Sans éloigner sa bouche de la mienne, Edward m'entrainait sur le lit. Nos langues se caressaient, impérieuses et impatientes. Ses mains glissaient sur mes bras nus alors que je lui retirais son veston noir. Il m'allongeait sur le lit et ses bras descendaient le long de ma robe. Je pouvais déjà sentir son excitation. Nos bassins ondulaient l'un contre l'autre... _Je crois que jamais je n'avais eu autant envie de lui ! Ca dépassait tout sentiment et toute raison ! Je voulais que MON mari me fasse l'amour ! _

- Putain Bella !

Edward grognait contre ma bouche alors que j'appuyais sur ses fesses pour ressentir son contact au travers les tissus épais de ma robe de mariée.

- Edward ! Je te jure que si... ahh... si tu me prends pas dans les secondes qui suivent, je ne répondrai plus de r... rien !

Il me redressait vivement et s'installait derrière moi. Il passait ses mains dans mon dos pour faire descendre la fermeture éclair. Sa bouche et sa langue trainaient le long de ma colonne vertébrale alors que je passais mes mains dans ses cheveux derrière moi.

- Ca s'enlève comment bordel ? Alice a pas donné un plan ?

Si je n'avais pas été aussi pressée, j'aurai éclaté de rire. _S'il faisait pas tout pour arrêter ces coulées de désir entre mes jambes, ça allait mal finir pour son matricule ! _

- On s'en fout de la robe, Edward ! Si tu me fais pas l'amour maintenant, je divorce !

- A vos ordres, Cullen !

_Cullen... Il n'y avait désormais plus de différences entre lui et moi ! _

Je me retournais sur Edward et défaisais son pantalon, le libérant jusqu'à ses mollets, suivi rapidement par le boxer gris.

- Bella, v... Oh putain !

Je m'étais penchée sur son membre gorgé de désir, y déposant de petits baisers avant de passer ma langue sur sa longueur. Je refermais mes lèvres sur sa virilité et l'entendais gémir. Ses hanches poussaient vers moi dans de petits gestes saccadés alors que ses mains me guidaient. _Je prenais un réel plaisir à lui offrir cette caresse maintenant ! _

_- _Bella... Encore !

Je l'aspirais entre mes lèvres, suçant son sexe plus fort.

- Oui ! Attends... chérie... je vais...

Il haletait rapidement et je le relâchais, admirant son corps tendu et frissonnant de plaisir. Ses yeux étaient fermés, les sourcils froncés et il retenait difficilement de petits gémissements. Je remontais contre son corps, déposant un long baiser sur ses lèvres.

- Tu veux me tuer de bonheur... C'est ça ? C'est un complot ?

Je riais et acquiessais.

- Exactement !

- Tu vas pas t'en tirer comme ça !

Il balançait au sol sa chemise déboutonnée et me retournait vivement sur le matelas. _Ca allait être ma fête !_

Sa bouche se baladait sur mes lèvres et ma mâchoire, puis sur mon buste. Il embrassait mon ventre par-dessus le tissu de la robe et un large sourire se dessinait sur son visage.

- C'est la plus belle tenue que t'ais jamais porté... murmurait-il contre moi.

_Et j'avais été ravie de la porter ! _

- T'étais pas mal non plus, souriais-je en rougissant

- Pas mal ? Tu veux rire là ! Je suis sublime !

Nous éclations de rire et il déposait un nouveau baiser sur mes lèvres.

- Tu m'excuses, j'ai à faire ! Je vais me battre !

Je le voyais se redresser de mon corps et soulever la première épaisseur de ma robe.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- Sors-moi le GPS ! Je vais en avoir besoin !

J'éclatais de rire et retombais dans les oreillers. Le voir se débattre avec les tissus était assez comique. Il avait la tête entre mes jambes, le juppon de la robe le recouvrant.

- T'es perdu ?

- TADAAAM ! J'y suis !

Il ressortait sa tête avec un large sourire, complètement décoiffé. Il balançait le tissu sur mon ventre et je frémissais d'impatience en sentant sa main glisser sur mon string en dentelle.

- Edward...

Ses doigts me grisaient, faisant glisser mon sous-vêtement pour me le retirer totalement. Il embrassait l'intérieur de mes cuisses, explorant ma peau chatouilleuse avec sa langue quand enfin, il flattait ma féminité. Une brusque décharge dans mon ventre me ramenait à mon désir.

- Oui ! Edward ! C'est bon !

Sa langue tournoyait autour de mon point sensible tandis que son index et son majeur caressaient mon entrée. Il contournait toute ma féminité, explorant chaque repli de mes lèvres intimes, les suçotant tendrement. Ses gémissements contre moi me faisaient vibrer. Il me pénétrait avec ses doigts, me faisant haleter. _J'avais tant envie de lui... _Sa langue suçotait mon clitoris alors que ses doigts allaient et venaient... La combinaison de ses doigts et sa langue sur moi manquaient de me faire exploser. Il se retirait à temps, me laissant frustrée.

J'allais râler quand il me pénétrait enfin de sa virilité. _Ca y est, j'étais complète ! _Ses bras tendus à côté de mes épaules, ses hanches se mouvant dans un rythme modéré et les frictions en moi me perdaient. J'observais ses yeux pétillants et son sourire qu'il ne retenait pas. _Il m'était facile de savoir quand il était heureux... Et là, il était bien plus qu'heureux ! _

- Bella...

Je laissais mes bras courir sur les siens et sur son torse. J'aggrippais sa nuque pour le ramener vers moi et l'embrasser. Il reposait son buste contre le mien et glissais sa langue contre la mienne. _J'aimais par-dessus tout cette position, parce qu'il n'y avait rien entre nous ! Nous n'étions qu'une seule et même entitée en cet instant... Une entitée vraiment intime... Et en plus désormais, on portait le même nom !_ Il prenait un rythme plus lent alors que je croisais mes jambes derrière ses cuisses. Je me laissais griser par ses mouvements en moi, savourant les décharges électriques me picotant jusqu'à la plante de mes pieds.

- Bella... Y a tant de choses que je voudrais te dire...

Je déposais un baiser sur ses lèvres, plongeant dans ses yeux magnifiques noircis par le désir.

- Ne dis rien, Edward... Je ressens pareil que toi...

Il accélérait légèrement son mouvement. _Je savais ce qu'il allait me dire... qu'il m'aimait. Et c'était heureux parce que je l'aimais aussi plus que tout ! Et je le lui dirai... mais pour l'instant..._

- Edw... Oui... Encore !

- Arghh... Bella !

Je me perdais dans les sensations, mes parois enserrant son membre. Il nichait son visage dans mon cou, embrassant mes épaules, ma clavicule. Je nouais mes mains dans son dos, le retenant fermement contre moi. Ses gémissements et grognements retombaient à mon oreille, des picotements me parcouraient le bas des reins. Ses muscles se tendaient et je le connaissais par coeur, il allait venir !

Ses mouvements s'accéléraient en moi et il se reculait pour passer sa main sur nos deux sexes réunis. Admirant une dernière fois son visage avant de sombrer dans mon orgasme, je le voyais fermer les yeux et serrer les dents.

- OUI !

- EDWAARD !

Il explosait au fond de mon ventre alors que les décharges électriques me faisaient perdre l'esprit, devenant presque insupportables tant c'était bon... Edward retombait sur mon corps, se rattrapant de justesse.

Nos souffles erratiques emplissaient la petite chambre que nous n'avions pas pris le temps d'admirer. _Une magnifique petite chambre bleue très intimiste et au parquet gris, avec un lit deux places prenant pratiquement tout l'espace. Le couvre lit était bleu et les nombreux coussins blancs et or avaient déjà volés au sol... _Les lèvres d'Edward se posaient sur ma joue pour un petit baiser. Il retrouvait ma bouche et je les sentais pulser, à cause de son rythme cardiaque affolé. En rouvrant les yeux, je pouvais admirer son sourire qui me comblait de légers baisers sur mon visage. J'entourais sa nuque de mes bras et il me souriait. Son index traçait mon visage, caressant le contour de mes yeux, mon nez, avant de s'échouer sur mes lèvres.

- Si tu savais, Bella...

Je l'embrassais de nouveau.

- Je sais Edward... Je t'aime aussi plus que j'ai jamais aimé personne !

Il eut un petit rire en secouant discrètement la tête et m'emportait dans un nouveau baiser.

_La nuit n'était pas terminée... _


	12. Chap 12 : Hasard, vous avez dit hasard?

**Voilà l'OS suivant ! **

**J'espère que vous l'aimerez... Celles qui s'étaient attendues à ce qui va suivre, lèvent le doigt mdr**

**Prochain one-shot d'ici 15 jours!**

*****

**Des mercis à : **

1christelle1, alexandra-luna-1019, alexe77, alvina26, Annouk, aude77,

AuroreAthena, bébé23, bichou85, callie266, chriwyatt, Cullen's family,

Elphina, emy299, EstL, fan-par-hasard21,

Gaelle-51, Galswinthe, Grazie, kikou13400, lena -lna933, LettyM, Lenerol, Liliputienne31, Lily Cullen82,

MaCha1983, magicvanille, Marjoriie, melacullen, MissE.M-90, Morgane,

oliveronica massen cullen, Ptitewam,

PrincetonGirl818, sarinette60, steph3807, TataDomi, tonie, Twi-vane-light, vavounette, veronika crepuscule.

*

_**J'espère que vous aimez... J'ai aimé écrire cet OS, je sais pas pourquoi...**_

_**Merci à toutes de continuer l'aventure de cette fic avec moi =)**_

_**Je vous embrasse!**_

_**Bonne semaine !**_

_**Prenez soin de vous !**_

_**Tiffany.**_

* * *

**POV DE JASPER :**

- Oh allez Jaspeeeer !

- Alice, il est 23h45 ! Tu vas pas bouffer un sandwich pâté salade à cette heure-ci, si ?

- J'en ai enviiiie !

- Non mais j'suis d'accord mais Alice... en plus on a pas de pâté et t'as fini la baguette tout à l'heure !

- Ben descends voir s'il en reste chez Edward et Bella, et chez Emmett et Rosalie !

- A cette heure-ci, les gens normaux dorment ! Edward et Bella ont dû mettre la petite au pieu et ils doivent ronfler ! Surtout Edward...

- Jaspeeeeer !

- Alice...

- Jasper !

- Alice !

- Jasper... C'est pour le bien de ton fils !

- Mon fils mon fils... Qu'est-ce que t'en sais d'abord ? Si ça se trouve, c'est une fille !

- Non, c'est un mec, je le sais !

- T'en sais rien du tout, l'écho c'est demain !

- J'ai eu une prémonition !

_Heylala ! Ce qu'il fallait pas entendre des fois ! _

Alice me tournait le dos.

- Jasper, si tu ne me fais pas ce sandwich, le père de mon fils sera le concierge !

_Cette fille est une garce ! _

- C'est bon t'as gagné !

Elle explosait de joie, embrassant ma joue.

- T'es le meilleur !

- Ouais c'est ça !

Et voilà pourquoi je me retrouvais en caleçon à minuit à descendre chez le voisin. _J'vous jure, un de ces quatre, Alice me tuerait ! _La lumière était en marche chez les Cullen. _Ils doivent être entrain de faire «des choses» ! _Dans ces cas-là, vaut mieux toquer contre la porte hein ?

Bella ouvrait.

- Jasper ? Un souci avec Alice ?

Elle s'impliquait beaucoup dans la grossesse de ma femme.

- Avec Alice non, avec les envies dégoutantes à pas d'heures d'Alice, oui !

- Elle veut quoi ?

- Sandwich pâté salade ! Le problème c'est qu'il y a ni pâté ni pain au-dessus vu qu'elle s'en est déjà fait un à 21h !

J'entrais dans leur appartement, Edward était assis au sol devant le canapé, devant un catalogue et des brochures.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Bella regardait dans le frigo pendant que je m'asseyais sur le canapé.

- On cherche une destination pour notre voyage de noces !

- Vous vous êtes toujours pas décidés ?

- On hésite encore...

- Jasper, il nous reste que du pain de mie, ça ira ?

- T'emmerdes pas Bella, ça ira très bien ! Merci ! Vous allez au chaud ou au froid ?

- Au chaud !

Ils éclataient de rire en répondant en même temps.

- On a été en Grèce nous, c'était sympa !

- Ca la tente pas Bella la Grèce !

Bella revenait avec deux sandwichs.

- Et voilà pour la demoiselle !

- Merci Bella ! Tu es une Sainte !

Bella souriait et se réinstallait entre les jambes d'Edward.

- Sinon avec Alice on a fait les Caraïbes y a deux ans, c'était bien aussi ! Y a beaucoup d'îles, vous pouvez changer...

- Les Caraïbes ?

Edward tournait les pages de la brochure.

- Ouais je sais pas pourquoi pas...

- Et l'Australie, ça te dit rien ?

- Bon, je vais vous laisser, si je lui remonte pas son sandwich, elle va repeindre l'appartement en rose fluo !

- Ah ben c'est Alice que t'as épousé, vieux !

- Tu veux pas qu'on échange Bella avec elle ?

- Aaaaaaaaaaaahhh non ! Je me la garde !

- Vous avez l'échographie demain ?

- Ouaip !

- Vingt dollars que c'est un mec !

- J't'ai dit que c'était une fille !

- Et moi j'te dis que tu vas avoir un mec !

- Vingt dollars ? Je suis sûr que c'est une fille alors on double la mise !

- D'accord, quarante dollars que c'est un mec !

- Prépare ton pognon, Cullen ! Demain ça me fera quarante beaux dollars ! Repasse tes billets, je les veux pas froissés ! Bonne nuit !

_Il est con ce mec ! Il pige rien à la vie lui ! _

- Ah ben enfin Jasper, t'étais où ?

- Bella t'a préparé deux beaux sandwichs ! Tu pourras lui offrir un bouquet !

- T'as vraiment été les déranger en pleine nuit ?

_Elle se fout de ma gueule là, non_ ?

- Alice ! Tu voulais un sandwich !

- T'as été déranger les voisins pour ça ?

- Ben oui !

_Décidément, la grossesse lui faisait perdre la boule ! _

- Jasper, mon héros !

Bon, c'était quand même une belle récompense que de sentir les bras de sa femme autour de soi pour un petit bisou !

******

L'échographie avait débuté depuis dix minutes déjà. Edward et Bella avaient eu raison de nous adresser à Maria. Elle s'était très bien occupée de Bella et elle s'occupait très bien d'Alice.

- Alors, ce petit bébé va bien ! On le voit beaucoup mieux que la première fois... Tenez regardez... là c'est la tête, là les pieds...

_Cette femme est vraiment balèse ! Je sais pas d'où elle voyait tout ça elle ! _Moi franchement, je voyais rien de tout ça !

- Y a pas des pancartes avec flèches pour montrer tout ça des fois ?

Maria soupirait et remontrait avec son stylo.

- Voilà, là regardez Monsieur Hale... Ici c'est la tête ! Là, les mains, vous voyez les doigts ?

_Aaaaaaah ouaaaais ! Oulalah ben dis donc c'est tout petit !_

- Vous avez une sacrée vue vous !

- C'est le métier... Et là...

Elle manipulait le manche blanc sur le ventre d'Alice. Ma femme était étonnamment silencieuse. _Elle devait s'impatienter de savoir si nous aurions une petite fille ou un petit mecton ! Tout était déjà réglé dans sa tête : de la chambre, aux prénoms ! _

- On voit bien le sexe... Vous voulez savoir ?

- Ooooh oui !

- C'est un garçon !

_ET MERDE ! 40 DOLLARS DANS LE DERCHE_ ! Alice éclatait de rire.

- Je te l'avais dit !

_Et merde... Un p'tit gars ! Putain ! J'vais avoir un fils ! _

- Je vais vous laisser quelques instants pour aller chercher votre dossier !

- Merci Maria !

Elle quittait la petite salle.

- Un petit mec, Jasper ! Un petit mec ! Je l'habillerai à la pointe de la mode ! Dès qu'on le mettra à la crèche, il fera tourner toutes les têtes des filles ! Il sera le plus beau, le plus mignon, le plus...

- Ah non hein on va pas commencer avec ça !

_Putain d'un coup, je comprends mieux Edward avec Elise et son comportement excessif..._Voir le large sourire d'Alice me contaminait. _On va avoir un fils !! J'vais avoir un petit garçon ! _J'étais définitivement le futur papa le plus comblé au monde ! Bon, un futur papa ruiné mais un futur papa comblé quand même !

- T'es heureux ?

- Evidemment Alice ! Tu ne me déçois jamais !

- Mon Jazzou !

J'échangeais un baiser avec ma femme avant de toucher son ventre.

- Salut Calvin... C'est Papa !

- Il bouge ! Il te reconnait !

- Bien sûr qu'il reconnait son père !

- J'espère qu'il aura tes yeux !

- Et mon caractère aussi, ça serait bien !

Alice s'indignait et j'éclatais de rire.

- Hey !

Maria rerentrait.

- Du monde vous attend dehors ! Je vais vous libérer !

- Tchao bébé ! A la prochaine !

Hors de la salle, Edward et Bella qui avaient amené Elise au pédiatre de l'hopital pour faire un rappel de vaccin, nous attendaient.

- Alors ? Le bébé va bien ?

Alice se contenait difficilement. Elle trépignait d'impatience, je sentais presque son bonheur irradier. _Il faut dire que j'avais la même impatience qu'elle d'annoncer à tout le monde que d'ici quatre mois, Calvin pointerait le bout de son nez ! _

- Impeccable !

- Vous avez pu savoir ce que c'est ?

Elise tendait les bras à Alice. Ma compagne la prenait contre elle et l'embrassait. _Dans cinq mois, y aurait un nouveau bébé à coucouner et ce bébé serait le mien ! _

- Alors ? C'est quoi ? Me dites pas que c'est une chieuse ?

Edward était aussi impatient que moi ! Il se faisait une joie d'avoir un filleul pour lui «enseigner quelques bases fondamentales de bêtises». J'extirpais deux billets bien lisses de ma poche.

- Tiens, raclure !

- Oh un garçon ! Mais c'est génial !

- Un petit Calvin !

- Calvin ! Ca lui ira très bien c'est certain !

Bella et Alice s'étreignaient avec de petits cris. Et Elise criait aussi, sans savoir pourquoi, mais elle criait ! Bientôt, elle aurait un petit compagnon pour faire tout ça ! _Calvin... Bon cherchez pas, le prénom vient de la mère ! Mais en fait, je m'étais fait à l'idée bien qu'au début, j'avais un peu grincé ! Calvin Hale ! Ca sonnait bien une fois qu'on s'y était faits ! De toute façon, il aurait pu s'appeler Trouduc que je l'aurai quand même aimé aussi fort que je l'aimais déjà ! _

**..::..**

**Point de vue d'Edward. **

Nous étions invités chez Carmen et Eleazar pour dîner et fêter l'annonce de la prochaine venue du petit Calvin. Carmen était décidément hyper motivée à l'idée de devenir grand-mère, bien qu'elle campait fermement sur l'idée que le petit ne devrait surtout pas l'appeler Mémé ! Eleazar, lui, ça l'éclatait d'avoir un petit fils. Il prévoyait déjà de l'initier au baseball et aux constructions de maquettes avec Carlisle.

On avait fait diner la petite pendant qu'on prenait l'apéro et elle s'amusait à passer sous la table en ce moment, jusqu'à aller voir le bébé bauceron que ma tante avait acquis récemment. _Un petit Toon's ! Ca lui allait à ravir ! Ce chien, c'était pire que l'Inspecteur Gadget ! J'avais jamais vu un chiot comme ça mais j'étais franchement mort de rire à chaque fois ! Le pire avait été quand le chien avait voulu monter sur le canapé. Il s'élançait en courant mais étant petit, il sautait pas assez haut et se cognait toujours aux coussins. Il se laissait pas démonter et repartait pour réessayer ! _Elise avait pris ce chien en adoration. J'étais pratiquement certain que d'ici deux ans, on allait entendre un truc du genre : « Papa, Maman ! Un chien !» _Et qu'est-ce qu'ils feraient Papa et Maman ? Et ben ils iraient sûrement en acheter un, parce qu'ils savent pas dire non ces deux idiots ! _

- Tu n'embêtes pas le chien, Elise ! Fais-lui un câlin ! Tu fais un calin à Toon's ma puce ?

Elise regardait sa mère et se penchait vers le chien pour poser sa tête contre le ventre du clébard. _Et la foule s'extasie sur cet adorable bébé ! Normal c'est MON bébé ! J'étais vraiment devenu fier comme un paon de ma môme ! _

J'éclatais de rire en voyant la petite aller se coucher dans la panière.

- Elise ! Sors de là !

Le chien sinait le cou de notre fille et elle criait.

- AAAAHHH !

Elle partait à quatre pattes assez rapidement pour rejoindre la chaise de ma femme.

- Maman oune bini !

- Ah, elle parle bien italien dites-moi ! plaisantait Carlisle

J'attrapais ma gosse pour la prendre dans mes bras. _C'était plus que le pied de la sentir serrer ses bras autour de moi. _

- Bo Papa !

- Et ben voilà, à force d'entendre Bella raconter des conneries, fallait s'attendre à ce qu'elle les répète !

Nous éclations de rire alors que Bella rougissait.

- Vous êtes que des jaloux ! râlais-je en embrassant la joue de ma fille et celle de sa maman.

******

Nous venions de déposer la petite chez mes parents. On partait en voyage de noces. On s'était finalement décidés pour aller pendant dix jours faire le tour des côtes australiennes. Je regardais Bella faire un gros câlin à Elise. _Je rêve ou elle va pleurer ? _

- On revient vite avec papa, d'accord ? Tu es sage mon coeur avec Papi et Mamie ! Tu n'es pas toute seule. Y a papi Carlisle, Mamie Esmé. Et puis Pépé Charlie et Mamie Sue viendront te voir et aussi tata Rose et Tonton Emmett, Tonton Jasper et Tata Alice ! Je t'aime mon bébé !

Elise jouait avec les cheveux de sa mère et je m'approchais d'elle.

- Tu fais un bisou à Papa ?

- Non !

_Sale gosse ! _

- Fais un bisou à Papa, Trésor !

Elise attrapait mon pouce et pinçait ses lèvres avant de les faire claquer, râtant mes doigts. _Plusieurs fois, je m'étais amusé à l'embrasser sur le dessus de la main avant de partir travailler et maintenant elle ne disait au-revoir qu'en faisant des espèces de bisous sur les doigts des gens. _

- Allez, filez tous les deux sinon l'avion partira sans vous.

Plusieurs embrassades plus tard, je conduisais jusqu'à l'aéroport. _C'était un peu difficile de laisser la gamine toute seule. C'était la première fois qu'on partait aussi longtemps sans elle mais ça nous ferait du bien ! _

Dans l'avion, Bella s'installait côté hublot et je serrais sa main.

- Tu te rappelles la dernière fois qu'on a pris l'avion ? Elise était déjà là...

Je posais ma paume sur le ventre de ma femme. Elle souriait avec tendresse et appuyait sa tête contre mon épaule.

- J'arrive pas à comprendre comment j'ai pu la rejeter à l'époque...

_C'était difficile pour elle cette période. Je crois que jamais elle n'accepterait ce qu'elle avait pu ressentir. Depuis qu'elle était devenue maman, elle était beaucoup plus épanouie et sereine... _

- Tu t'es super bien investie dans ton rôle de mère, chérie. T'en fais pas ! C'est fini ! On était un peu déboussolés à l'époque... Mais c'est fini ! On a une adorable petite fille de 16 mois à la maison qu'on aime et qui nous aime. Tout cette période compliquée est terminée !

Elle relevait la tête vers moi dans un léger sourire. Je tapotais doucement le bout de son nez.

- Et en plus, elle te ressemble ! Je suis un papa comblé ! Je ne regrette rien. Pas un instant depuis qu'Elise a fait irruption dans nos vies. C'est ma plus belle oeuvre, Bella ! Jamais je ne pourrais créer quelque chose d'aussi beau... et ça me rend incroyablement fier de voir à quel point tu t'es investie auprès de ta fille. Tu n'as rien à envier aux autres mamans dans ce monde !

Elle ne répondait rien mais se serrait davantage contre moi. _Je savais qu'au fond d'elle, elle aurait toujours cette part qui douterait. Mais elle faisait de son mieux pour la mettre de côté ! _

Quelques heures plus tard, nous nous posions enfin en Australie, du côté d'Adelaïde. Il faisait déjà nuit et alors que je récupérais la clé de notre chambre à l'hôtel, Bella prévenait nos familles de notre arrivée. Elle m'accompagnait ensuite jusqu'à notre lit.

- Il fait chaaaaaud !

Je riais en la voyant ouvrir en grand la fenêtre qui donnait sur un balcon privé. _C'était notre voyage de noces, j'avais pas loué un studio pourri de 15m² ! _Je la rejoignais sur la terrasse admirant la ville qui s'étendait à nos pieds. J'enlaçais sa taille.

- On va être bien ici tous les deux... murmurais-je à son oreille.

Elle acquiessait en soupirant.

- Elise me manque...

Je resserrais ma prise sur elle.

- A moi aussi, mais Bella... On en a déjà parlé ! Ca fait combien de temps qu'on est ensemble ?

- Deux ans et demi, pratiquement !

- Parfaitement, deux ans et demi ! Combien de temps on a eu rien que toi et moi ?

- Un an...

- Non, sans la grossesse...

- Trois mois !

- Parfaitement Bébé ! Trois mois... Bella écoute... je comprends qu'elle te manque, parce qu'elle me manque aussi mais... on n'a jamais vraiment eu le temps de profiter de nous deux. Tout a été assez rapide. On a devant nous presque quinze jours rien qu'à deux, à avoir une vraie vie de couple. S'il te plaît Bella... détends-toi ! J'ai envie qu'on soit deux jeunes mariés insouciants ! Je veux qu'on s'endorme nus si ça nous chante, qu'on fasse des grasses matinées jusqu'à 11h ! Je veux te faire l'amour jusqu'à épuisement !

Son sourire se dessinait sur son visage.

- Tu as raison... Je suis stupide !

J'embrassais sa joue.

- Non tu ne l'es pas ! Et puis dis-toi que quand on rentre, on partira deux ou trois jours à la mer avec la petite. On profitera d'elle ! Ne t'en fais pas ! Mais là, j'ai plutôt envie de profiter de nous...

Je pressais mon corps contre son dos et entourais son ventre de mes bras. Ses mains serraient les miennes et nous restions un joli moment à admirer les étoiles et la ville illuminée. Je tournais ma compagne vers moi pour l'embrasser et ses doigts se nouaient à mes cheveux. Nos langues se mélangèrent, délicieusement. Je ne me retenais pas de caresser son corps, sentant toutes ses courbes.

- Il me semble que tu viens de me promettre une vraie vie de couple il y a pas une demi-heure...

- Exact...

- Et tu viens aussi de me dire que tu veux me faire l'amour jusqu'à épuisement, exact ?

- Ouais !

- Qu'est-ce que t'attends ? Accomplis donc ton devoir conjugal, mari indigne !

J'éclatais de rire et la prenais dans mes bras, une main derrière son dos et l'autre sous ses genoux pour la soulever et l'embrasser. Je rerentrais dans la chambre pour l'amener sur le lit moelleux aux tons crème et blanc. Bella m'attirait sur le matelas et s'installait à califourchon sur mes cuisses.

- Faut toujours que je fasse tout, Cullen !

Mes mains remontaient son débardeur et je le balançais dans la pièce, suivi par son soutien-gorge. Je posais mes paumes sur ses seins.

- Fais-moi du bien, femme !

Elle écarquillait les yeux et j'éclatais de rire avant qu'elle ne se jette sur moi et se mette à me chatouiller.

- Putain Bella ! Stooop !

Son visage était rouge et ses longs cheveux encadraient sa peau. Je l'attirais à moi pour un long baiser langoureux, récoltant des gémissements de plaisir lorsque son bassin se mouvait contre le mien. Peu à peu, nos vêtements disparaissaient et la main de mon épouse passait sous mon boxer. Sa paume entamait un délicieux va-et-vient sur mon membre avant qu'elle ne m'enlève mon sous-vêtement.

J'haletais lorsque ses doigts frôlaient ma verge. Elle l'attrapait, titillant mon bout de son pouce. Une décharge électrique se propageait dans mon corps, m'agitant d'un mouvement nerveux.

- Bella...

Elle attrapait ma main droite pour l'amener sur son intimité.

- Caresse-moi... susurrait-elle doucement.

Je n'en étais que plus excité. Je passais mes doigts sur sa féminité le long de sa fente et pénétrais mon majeur pour caresser ses lèvres intimes et atteindre son bourgeon de plaisir. Elle se cambrait, divine, m'offrant ses seins en vue. De ma main libre, je caressais cette poitrine parfaite, stimulant ses tétons de petits cercles coordonés à ceux que j'effectuais sur son clitoris.

- Edward... Oh...

Son bassin ondulait et elle rejetait la tête en arrière, les yeux clos. Sa main se resserrait sur mon membre et je lâchais des soupirs de bonheur.

- Bella... Je veux être en toi...

Elle redressait sa tête sensuellement et son sourire me donnait presque autant de plaisir que ses gestes. Elle soulevait son bassin et dirigeait mon membre gorgé de désir en elle. Nous gémissions de concert lorsqu'elle s'empalait totalement sur moi.

Prenant appui sur mon torse, elle soulevait lentement ses hanches et je l'aidais avec mes mains sur ses fesses à monter et descendre. _Les sensations étaient incroyables... aussi parfaites qu'à notre première fois ensemble ! _Elle décrivait des cercles avec ses hanches, resserrant ses muscles intimes sur moi.

- Edward... Plus fort...

Je grognais de bonheur en resserrant ma prise sur elle et accentuais mes coups de bassin dans sa direction. Ses mains se posaient sur ses seins qu'elle pressait, titillant ses pointes durcies. _Oh bordel de merde ! C'était si érotique... La voir se toucher était... vraiment indescriptible ! _

- Tu aimes ça quand je me touche... pas vrai ?

J'acquiessais en couinant pratiquement, tant c'était bon. Mes mouvements devenaient saccadés et sa respiration se faisait erratique. Elle suspendait son mouvement, ses parois intimes enserrant ma virilité avec une force inouïe. _Son orgasme... _

- Oui ! Edward ! EDWARD !

- Bella ! Bella, je t'aimeeehhaaaaAAH !

J'explosais au fond d'elle, grisé par sa jouissance. Elle retombait mollement sur moi, tremblante, alors que je cherchais de quoi respirer correctement ! Nos lèvres se trouvaient, encore troublées du plaisir ressenti.

Je sentais encore le coeur de mon épouse battre vraiment fort contre le mien alors que je luttais en vain contre le sommeil.

******

Nous passions nos vacances à découvrir l'Australie. Nous nous étions inscrits dans des circuits touristiques et on avait fait une excursion de deux jours à découvrir le paysage sublime semi-désertique. _Ca m'avait scié de voir qu'il y avait des sortes d'hopitaux spéciaux pour les koalas ! Notre guide nous avait expliqué qu'il n'était pas rare que ces animaux soient renversés. _

Nous étions maintenant à Sydney. C'était un truc de malade, t'avais l'impression que t'aurais jamais le temps de tout voir ! Le fait que la ville soit tournée vers la mer nous avait charmé. Aujourd'hui, on testait l'ultra-fréquentée plage de Manly. _Des touristes à perte de vue, des momes partant dans tous les sens, et des bikinis sous le nez ! _

- Je te vois, Edward !

- Quoi ?

- Tu crois que je te vois pas reluquer les nénettes ? Viens plutôt là que je te mette de la crème solaire tu veux ! Au moins, si ton cerveau fond devant les gonzesses cul nu, tu pourras toujours aller leur faire admirer ton superbe bronzage... soupirait-elle

J'éclatais de rire. Elle s'asseyait derrière moi et me tartinait le dos de crème solaire. J'attrapais le tube pour m'en passer sur le visage pendant qu'elle dépliait nos serviettes sur le sable.

- Tu t'en mets partout ! T'es pire qu'un gamin, tu le sais ça ?

Je souriais en la laissant me masser le visage.

- C'est parce que j'aime bien quand c'est toi qui fait ça !

Elle souriait en rougissant tout en étalant la crème sur moi. A son tour, je la badigeonnais et défaisais le cordon de son haut de maillot pour en mettre partout. _Bon ok, c'était pas indispensable ça ! _Elle croisait ses bras devant, pour empêcher le maillot de tomber.

- Edward ! Tu vas pas me foutre à poils non plus ! râlait-elle, taquine.

- Bien que l'idée ne me déplaise pas, sache que j'ai fait ça uniquement par intérêt professionnel !

- Mon oeil !

Je souriais avec elle et embrassais son épaule. Une fois bien protégé de l'ami Soleil, je m'affalais sur ma serviette sur le dos pour une petite sieste bien méritée. Bella bouquinait tranquillement alors que je somnolais, bras croisés derrière ma tête. _Putain c'est ça la belle vie ! _Au bout d'une bonne heure, je décidais d'aller me tremper.

- Tu viens ? Je vais me baigner !

- Vas-y tout seul, je te rejoins après !

Je l'embrassais avant de me diriger dans l'eau. _Ma parole, elle était si chaude que t'y entrais comme dans ton bain ! _Je faisais quelques brasses pour me rafraîchir. Par endroit, l'eau était plus fraiche et ça faisait du bien. Je me jetais dans les vagues. _J'étais au moins aussi stupide que les gamins ! Mais ça me faisait marrer ! _

Je rejoignais finalement Bella, qui s'était endormie sur le dos. J'essuyais mes cheveux et les gouttes d'eau tombaient sur elle. Elle se réveillait en criant. Je me jetais sur elle pour l'embrasser. Fougueux au début, notre baiser se fit beaucoup plus tendre et ma langue taquinait la sienne. Je m'installais entre ses jambes et elle gémissait... Mon érection se réveillait et heureusement que j'étais sur elle parce que des touristes, y en avait ! Et comme pour me narguer, Bella bougeait très doucement sous moi, créant une friction enhivrante contre mon sexe. _Dès qu'on rentrerait à l'hôtel, ça serait la St Bella ! _

******

Notre séjour en Australie se terminait avec une pointe de regrets. Nous avions finalement bien choisi notre destination : soleil, farniente, découverte et paysages époustouflants. Le top avait été la grande barrière de corail. On avait pu l'admirer sur un bateau à fond transparent et c'était époustouflant ! _On avait même pu approcher un ban de requins. Ca m'avait totalement fasciné ! _Bella et moi les avions admiré. Ma femme tremblait presque dans mes bras.

- C'est impressionnant...

- Ils sont magnifiques ! Dommage qu'on ait pas un aquarium à la maison !

Elle m'avait tapé l'épaule.

- T'es con !

Pour nos deux derniers jours, nous avions tout d'abord été faire une excursion en groupe aux Montagnes Bleues, avec des reliefs spectaculaires et de splendides forêts d'eucalyptus. Le soir, de retour à l'hotel, on avait eu énormément de mal à revenir sur terre, tant Bella que moi. _On en avait pris pleins les yeux ! _Le lendemain, on avait fait la réserve naturelle de Featherdale. On avait pu voir des koalas, des kangourous bien sûr, mais aussi des wallabies et des diables de Tasmanie. Au début, j'avais presque cru que c'était un ours mais le guide le classait comme des marsupiaux. _C'était vraiment une bête très étrange... y en avait un qui avait littéralement sauté sur un de ses congénères parce qu'il s'approchait de trop près lorsqu'il mangeait sa viande. _

Bella avait craqué pour les koalas. On avait pu en caresser un qui était dressé. _Une vraie peluche ! _

- Edward, si je te disais que je voulais en ramener un à l'appartement, tu dirais quoi ?

- Euuuuhhh... ben j'te dirais non !

Elle avait râlé, faussement indignée.

- T'es méchant ! Je suis sûre que ça plairait à ta fille !

J'avais ri. Bien sûr elle me taquinait. Aussi, pendant qu'elle contemplait des livres sur l'Australie dans une boutique de souvenirs, je lui avais acheté un petit koala en peluche que j'avais dissimulé dans mon sac à dos.

On s'occupait des souvenirs à ramener. Nous avions trouvé pour Elise une peluche kangourou qui faisait 50 cms. _Des peluches, elle en avait plus que nécessaire et raisonnable mais elle adorait ça ! _J'étais fier de moi pour le cadeau pour mon futur filleul. J'avais trouvé un body bleu avec un kangourou dessiné dessus, qui portait un bébé kangourou dans sa poche devant. Dessus, il y avait une petite inscription : _«Je suis bien contre le ventre de Maman!»_. J'imaginais déjà Calvin dedans, même si je connaissais pas encore sa petite tête de champion ! Pour les autres, nous avions trouvé diverses petites babioles. Des marques pages en cuir avec des animaux au bout, un boomerang pour Emmett, Jasper hériterait d'un kangourou en tenue de jogging. _Parfois, Jazz me faisait penser à un kangourou quand il courrait avec moi le matin ! _Ca lui irait très bien !

Il avait fallu voir la tête de Bella quand je lui avais offert son koala en peluche. Elle avait écarquillé de grands yeux et formé un petit «O» avec sa bouche. _Elise n'avait pas hérité d'une passion pour les peluches de mon patrimoine génétique ! _

*****

Nous étions accueillis à l'aéroport par Sue et Elise. Notre fille nous tendait les bras et quand je la prenais contre moi et sentais toute sa force m'entourer, c'est comme si je me retrouvais entier.

- Oooh ma fifille d'amour à moi !

- Vous lui avez manqué ! Ca a été au début mais les trois quatre derniers jours, ça devenait dur...

Elise tendait les bras à Bella qui s'empressait de la prendre contre elle. Je les entourais toutes les deux pour les serrer le plus fort possible. _C'était bon de rentrer ! _Après avoir embrassé Sue, nous retournions à l'appartement. _Home Sweet Home ! _Nous n'étions pas rentrés depuis dix minutes que la porte d'entrée s'ouvrait sur Alice et Jazz. Cinq minutes plus tard, Emmett et Rose venaient nous embrasser. Elise jouait déjà avec son kangourou. Elle le faisait marcher sur le parquet et le kangourou voyageait dans toute la maison, franchissant tous les obstables : chaise, table, piano ! _Il avait pas fini d'en faire du chemin ! Elise le baladait partout ! _Alice fut ravie de découvrir le body.

- Tu sais que c'est le premier qu'on nous offre ?  
- C'est vrai ?

- Oui c'est vrai ! Il sera très beau dedans !

Le soir, nous nous couchions dans le grand lit exténués. Vers 22h30, Bella se relevait parce qu'Elise ne cessait de pleurer dans sa chambre. Au bout de vingt minutes, elle la ramenait avec nous sous le drap. Notre fille se calmait presque immédiatement. Je lui chantonnais quelques petites musiques qui l'apaisaient et elle fermait les yeux lentement, calée contre moi. Bella était serrée derrière elle, son bras sur ma taille.

- On a dû lui manquer...

Bella souriait et m'embrassait.

- Autant qu'elle nous a manqué !

- Je vais la remettre dans son lit...

- Oh non Edward... Attends... j'veux dire...

- Bon c'est bon j'ai compris !

Je souriais à mon épouse qui s'allongeait. Nous passions ainsi notre première nuit avec Elise entre nous pour notre retour.

**..::..**

**Point de vue de Bella. **

Nous étions partis en Floride à Fort Lauderdale à côté de Miami pour passer trois jours au bord de la mer avec Elise. Edward mettait le chapeau à Elise tandis que je la tartinais de crème solaire. _Elle était assez pâle de peau, le moindre coup de soleil aurait été très douloureux ! _

- On va dans l'eau chérie ?

Elise marchait difficilement sur la plage et Edward et moi lui tenions les mains de chaque côté. Elle lançait son pied pour envoyer du sable plus loin.

- Attention, il y a des enfants, tu peux leur faire bobo !

- Ah bobo ?

- Oui bobo ! Regarde le petit garçon, si tu lui lances du sable dans ses yeux, il va pleurer. Faut faire attention !

Le petit garçon qui faisait un château avec sa soeur plus âgée regardait notre fille avec insistance. Elise le fixait, nous regardait, le fixait et nous regardait encore.

- Tu en feras un chateau avec Papa tout à l'heure, tu veux ?

Elle continuait à marcher vers l'eau. Des enfants criaient en sautant dans les vagues. L'eau se rabattait aux pieds d'Elise et elle regardait attentivement l'océan se retirer pour revenir. Edward éclatait de rire lorsque ses sourcils se fronçaient et qu'elle tapait son pied sur l'eau. En voyant les autres enfants, je m'apercevais que j'avais oublié de lui passer ses chaussures en plastique pour aller dans la mer. _Je voulais éviter qu'elle ne se pique les pieds sur les coquillages. _Je passais sa main droite à Edward.

- Tiens, surveille-là je vais lui chercher ses chaussures !

Je revenais à nos serviettes à quelques mètres à peine et attrapais les chaussures. J'y retournais et Edward ramenait Elise pour qu'elle les mette. _Elle détestait en porter ! Son truc, c'était d'être pieds nus ! Elle les avait jamais supporté ! _Elle agitait les jambes comme pour m'empêcher de les lui mettre.

- Ah non Elise, tu les mets hein, sinon on s'en va !

Quand Edward grondait, généralement, elle se calmait très très vite ! Elle avait pas l'habitude qu'il se fache, alors ça faisait son petit effet. J'étais entrain d'attacher les sangles et elle s'occupait avec un coquillage quand j'entendais une voix derrière moi.

- Bella ? Bella... c'est bien toi ?

La voix fit battre mon coeur de manière très vive et je voyais Edward écarquiller les yeux. Je me retournais vivement, espérant de tout mon coeur que j'avais halluciné.

- Bella... Oh mon dieu... C'est ta fille...

_Renée. Renée et Phil. Aucune hallucination. _Ils se tenaient là, devant moi. _Et elle a vu ma fille ! _Ma mère n'avait pas changé, à ceci près qu'elle avait quelques cheveux blancs. Toujours aussi mince. Phil non plus n'avait pas bougé depuis la dernière fois qu'ils étaient venus à Forks. _J'en revenais pas... ils se tenaient là tous deux devant nous. _Je voyais très bien le regard de Renée naviguer entre Elise et nous.

- Tu es... Elle est magnifique...

Renée s'accroupissait devant la petite et ma fille la regardait, immobile et la bouche entrouverte, dans sa petite culotte rose à froufrous. _Ma fille est devant ma mère ! _

- Bonjour jolie demoiselle... Tu es belle comme un coeur...

J'entendais un reniflement. Renée pleurait. Elle s'essuyait le visage et alors que je ne m'y attendais pas, Elise lui tendait son coquillage.

- Inayatato aze !

Renée eut un large sourire et je voyais Phil fixer le tableau.

- Merci ma jolie... Oh il est très beau ton coquillage !

Elise retendait la main vers elle et reprenait sa découverte. Et puis, je sentais une petite main sur ma jambe et me penchais.

- Maman !  
Elle me tendait le coquillage à mon tour.

- Merci ma chérie... murmurais-je.

Je pouvais sentir la gène de tout le monde. _J'étais adulte maintenant... Adulte et maman... Je ne pouvais pas exploser devant ma fille. Et puis... Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais... voir Renée ici... interagir avec mon enfant... ça m'avait fait quelque chose. _Je prenais ma fille dans mes bras en me redressant.

- Bella... Elle est magnifique... Elle te ressemble vraiment... Elle a les yeux de son papa on dirait...

Edward eut un sourire fier. _Il en était très très heureux qu'Elise ait hérité de son regard ! _

- C'est bien la seule chose dont elle a hérité de moi... Tout le reste vient de sa magnifique maman...

Renée reportait son attention sur moi avec un tendre sourire. Des larmes roulaient sur ses joues.

- Je me suis si... souvent demandée à qui elle ressemblerait le plus... Mais elle est encore plus belle que ce que j'imaginais... Est-ce que je peux... savoir son... prénom ?

Mon coeur manquait un battement. Ma fille, elle, ne portait aucune attention à la scène, concentrée à tourner et retourner dans ses mains le coquillage.

- Elle s'appelle Elise !

- Elise...

Elise levait sa tête vers Renée.

- Ize !

Nous ne pumes nous empêcher de rire. Edward se rapprochait de nous et passait son bras autour de ma taille dans un geste protecteur. Je me blottissais contre son torse. _Il était là et bien là ! _

- Merci Bella... Merci de m'avoir laissé l'approcher... au moins une fois... On va vous laisser et...

Je ne sais quelle pulsion m'animait mais je m'entendais prononcer les mots suivants :

- Vous habitez ici ?

Renée s'étonnait. Phil prenait la parole.

- Nous sommes à Miami. J'entraine l'équipe de baseball là-bas de deuxième division !

- Ils sont plutôt bons cette année ! commentait Edward

- Ca va, j'ai des bons gars, on n'a pas à se plaindre !

- Ca a été dur le dernier match de barrage contre Oklahoma !

- Ca leur aura appris à pas relâcher les efforts trop tôt !

- S'ils commencent à parler baseball... soupirait Renée.

Je resserrais ma prise sur Elise. Ma fille faisait tomber son coquillage par-terre, visiblement lassée. Elle appuyait sa tête contre mon épaule, sa main tripatouillant la bretelle de mon haut de bain.

- On dirait qu'elle est fatiguée...

- Sûrement oui...

Je ne savais pas quoi dire. _Je me sentais extrêmement gênée. _Edward massait le bas de mon dos lentement, comme pour m'encourager, alors qu'il continuait à parler avec Phil. Ma mère louchait sur ma fille. _Je la voyais la regarder avec envie... il m'était dur de soutenir son regard... _

- Elle est vraiment magnifique...

_Allez Bella ! Souviens-toi de ce que t'as dit le psychologue... « Apprenez à mettre le passé de côté, et à vous accrocher à ce qui compte vraiment dans votre nouvelle vie. Il faut parfois savoir se faire violence ! Une fois que c'est fait, c'est le plus gros du travail qui est passé!»_

- Tu veux la porter ?

Les yeux de l'ex femme de Charlie pétillaient.

- Je peux ?

J'acquiessais et lui tendais ma fille. Docile, Elise se laissait faire, examinant le visage en face d'elle.

- Elle est toute légère... Bonjour Elise... Bonjour... Je suis Renée... Re-née... Tu sais le dire ? Re-née...

- Néné !

J'éclatais de rire en même temps que les autres. Elise, elle, fixait ma mère, très sérieuse, répétant plusieurs fois le mot «néné». J'entourais ma taille d'Edward, comme pour combler le fait que je ne tenais plus ma fille, l'enserrant avec force. Phil et lui avaient interrompu leur discussion et mon mari m'embrassait la tempe.

- C'est bien ce que tu viens de faire mon Amour... murmurait-il dans un souffle.

Je sentais les larmes affluer dans mes yeux, et ma gorge se nouer inexplicablement. Elise jouait avec le collier de Renée.

- Elle est belle Phil... Regarde comme elle est belle !

- Oui ! Félicitations ! C'est une très belle petite fille !

Edward souriait et je ne dissimulais plus un sanglot bruyant. Renée et Phil levaient la tête vers moi. Renée me tendait Elise.

- Va vite faire un gros câlin à ta maman... Tu lui fais un gros bisou pour moi... Elle en a besoin... Tu vas faire un gros bisou à Maman pour moi, petite princesse ?

Je reprenais ma fille pour l'embrasser. Elise faisait claquer ses lèvres contre ma joue et je la serrais plus fort. Renée souriait. Je l'entendais demander des nouvelles de mon père et de mon frère.

- On va les laisser, Phil. On ne va pas leur gâcher leurs vacances plus longtemps !

Son mari acquiessait alors qu'elle s'approchait de moi.

- Merci Bella... Merci pour tout ! Si jamais vous passez par le centre de Miami avant votre départ, je...

- Renée... Non... On ne passera pas !

Je voyais la déception se peindre sur son visage.

- Je comprends. C'était juste au cas où...

_Finalement... elle avait su être cordiale et respecter la distance entre nous... Et lorsque j'agissais en adulte et en maman responsable, les choses se passaient bien... _J'ignorais ce qui me poussait à prendre la parole.

- Mais si tu passes par Forks... Peut-être qu'on pourra se croiser... par hasard...

Son visage s'illuminait et de nouvelles larmes roulaient sur ses joues.

- Ce serait un fabuleux hasard pour moi...

Je ne répondais rien, sentant juste Edward se positionner derrière mon dos pour passer ses bras autour de mon ventre et me presser contre lui. _Sa façon à lui de me faire savoir que je pouvais m'appuyer sur lui, sans rien craindre ! _

- On va y aller... Je ne voudrais pas abuser mais... Je peux l'embrasser ?

Je tendais Elise sans la lâcher et ma mère lui déposait un bisou sur la joue.

- Tu es très jolie ma puce... Tu es une magnifique petite fille ! Maman et Papa ont fait du bon boulot !

- Papa !

- Tu l'aimes ton Papa, hein ?

- Papa ! Papapapapapapapapa...

Edward s'approchait pour la prendre.

- Passez de bonnes vacances avec Elise... Elle est vraiment très belle... Tu es une maman magnifique ! Au-revoir Bella... Edward...

- A bientôt, Renée...

Edward leur serrait la main mais je ne me sentais pas le courage d'en faire autant. Je les regardais s'éloigner jusqu'à ce qu'ils disparaissent de mon champ de vision. Plusieurs fois, je voyais Renée se retourner vers nous.

Je me retournais contre mon époux, le serrant contre moi, notre fille entre nous. Je laissais rouler mes larmes, fermant mes yeux comme pour les arrêter. _Les dés étaient lancés. J'avais fait une sorte de premier pas... nous étions sûrement amenés à tous nous revoir... Ma vie venait de changer à nouveau... Je ne savais plus quoi penser... Mais je n'arrivais pas à oublier les étincelles de bonheur quand elle avait pris Elise dans ses bras. _

Edward embrassait mon front.

- Pleure mon Amour... Vas-y ! Vide-toi ! Je suis là...

Sa voix était profonde et je me laissais aller doucement contre son torse. Il ne me relâchait pas et continuait inlassablement de me câliner. Derrière mes larmes, je voyais le visage de ma fille qui me fixait avec insistance, sa bouche entrouverte et sa petite main gauche appuyée contre le torse nu de son Papa, la droite posée contre mon avant-bras. Je reniflais discrètement et l'embrassais sur la joue.

- C'est rien ma chérie... C'est rien du tout !

Edward la remontait un peu sur son bras et embrassait le front d'Elise. Il déposait un nouveau baiser contre mes cheveux.

- Je suis fier de toi mon Amour... Très, très, très, très, très fier de toi...

Mon coeur se serrait. _J'avais permis à Renée d'intégrer ma nouvelle vie, à petite dose. _

- Et si on allait dans l'eau tous les trois ? Tu veux aller dans l'eau avec Papa et Maman, Elise ?

- No !  
Elle pointait son doigt vers l'océan, par-dessus l'épaule de son père. Edward nous dirigeait vers la mer.

- Allez c'est parti ! On va arroser Maman un peu ! Hein Maman, on t'arrose ?

Il se penchait et me lançait un peu d'eau. Je ne pouvais retenir un cri. Elle était fraîche !

- Edward !

Il souriait très largement et me rebalançait de la flotte. Elise riait. Je me mettais à courir les pieds dans l'eau, poursuivie par Edward et ma fille qu'il tenait toujours contre lui.

_Finalement, ces vacances en Floride étaient une bonne idée ! _


	13. Chapter 13 : Un et un qui font trois

**Et voilà un nouvel O.S ! **

_**C'est toujours un plaisir pour moi de les écrire,**_

_**et bien qu'on m'a demandé quel était l'intérêt d'écrire cette "prolongation",**_

_**je continue d'être heureuse de les rédiger... Je sais même pas pourquoi mais je les aime bien !**_

_**Donc merci à vous de continuer à les lire !**_

_*****_

Des mercis à:

**25lilou27, Annouk** (_Non j'ai jamais mis les pieds en Australie mais ma tante si, et franchement, ça me donne très envie d'y aller!),_

**aude77, AuroreAthena** (_Oui ! il est prévu un chapitre avec James hors de taule! Pour bientôt d'ailleurs!),___**bébé23, bichou85**,

**callie226** (_Je suis tout à fait d'accord avec toi sur la rancune et tout ça... Il ne s'agira jamais pour Bella de pardonner Renée, mais il s'agit surtout pour elle de s'épanouir en tant que maman d'Elise... tourner une page et changer de fromage comme dirait l'autre mdr ! J'te remercie pour cette review adorable =)), _

**Charloon', chriwyatt, coco-des-iles, **

**Criquette** (_En fait, je ne précise jamais le sujet de l'OS suivant car la plupart du temps, je l'ignore moi-même LOL_),

**Cullen's family** (_J'crois aussi que la présence d'Elise tempère beaucoup Bella dans ses réactions!), _**Domi2a, emy299, **_**EstL, **_**fan-par-hasard21, Galswinthe, Ilonka,**

**lena -lna933, **

**Lenerol **(_Soit bien précisé que Bella ne va pas pardonner à sa mère... mais disons qu'elle envisage les choses autrement!)_,

**LettyM, liliputienne31, Lily Cullen 82, **

**MaCha1983** (_je ne m'attarde pas ici sur la réaction d'Emmett par rapport à Renée, mais je prévois un O.S où ils vont se rencontrer!), _

**maielle, Marjoriie** (_J'suis contente que tu kiffassionnes ces OS =)),_ **melacullen, Miss E.M-90, Miss Lunatik**,

**NiniWeasley** (_Disons que le retour de Renée permet de donner du sens à ces one-shots!)_

**oliveronica massen cullen, ousna, PrincetonGirl1818, samy940, Steph** (_Bah j'te remercie infiniment =) Calvin Klein ? T'as pensé à ça toi aussi ? mdr_), **sg59, **

**tonie, twilight-poison, Vanessa, vavounette, veronika crepuscule, zellie marcy. **

*****

**Je vous souhaite à toutes et tous une bonne lecture ! **

**Prochain one-shot d'ici quinze jours !**

**Prenez soin de vous!**

**tiftouff.**

* * *

**Point de vue d'Edward. **

Bon récapitulons.

Le lave-vaisselle est plein et il est en marche. Le linge est dans la panière, mais faut trier... _Putain tout à l'heure ça ! _La salle de bain est devenue piscine olympique et le salon, un parc d'attraction où se mélangent peluches, cubes, legos, livres d'images, poupées et... _et ben le bol de compote... _

- Allez super Papa ! Tu peux le faire !

_Rien de mieux que l'auto-motivation ! _M'enfin Super papa, il lui tardait que Maman revienne quand même. Bella était partie une semaine aider son amie Angela qui avait accouché de jumeaux Adam et William, il y a un peu plus de trois mois. _Angela et Ben pataugeaient, jusqu'à ce que ma femme décide d'aller leur rendre visite... m'abandonnant seul avec la tornade Elise ! Ô monde cruel ! _

C'était incroyable ! Bella était partie depuis trois jours et c'était déjà le chantier. L'appartement était sans dessus-dessous. La mome faisait la sieste et franchement, j'en ferais bien autant ! Je me levais pour ramasser la compote renversée. _Putain ce souk ! _J'avais nettoyé le parquet quand la petite se mettait à pleurer.

- Et beh, t'as fini ta sieste ma louloute ?

Elle était assise dans son lit et se frottait l'oeil avec son petit poing.

- Allez viens ma puce ! Tu veux faire pipi ?

Elle secouait la tête négativement, ses mains toujours sur ses yeux. _On avait essayé de la mettre au pot et même si c'était pas toujours concluant, maintenant elle nous disait oui ou non si on lui demandait si elle voulait aller sur le pot. On la forçait pas, à part la traumatiser ça aurait servi à rien ! _

- Tu veux faire quatre heures ?

Elle se cachait toujours les yeux et me disait oui.

- Qu'est-ce que t'as aux yeux ? T'as bobo ?

Elle faisait «non» mais gardait le dos de ses mains sur ses yeux.

- Fais voir à Papa !

- Casse Papa !

- Aaaaahhh ! Tu veux faire cache-cache ?

Elle souriait, dévoilant ses petites dents.

- Ui ! Casse !

- Et ben c'est parti !

Je la posais au sol et me tournais pour qu'elle puisse se «cacher». Je comptais jusqu'à dix.

- Ca y est ? T'es cachée ?

Elle ne répondait pas. Elle répondait jamais quand elle pensait qu'elle était cachée. Je me tournais. Elle était assise, le cul par terre au milieu du salon, ses mains sur ses yeux. Je me retenais de rigoler. _Elle devait imaginer que quand elle se fermait les yeux, on ne la voyait pas. C'était un truc qu'elle faisait souvent. _Bon, fallait jouer le jeu !

- Elle est où Elise ? Hein ? Alors... Elle est pas dans le canapé... Elle est pas dans la chambre... Où elle peut bien être ?

Elle enlevait ses mains de ses yeux et levait les bras au ciel d'un air de dire : «Regarde Papa je suis là !» .

- AAAAhhhh ! La voilà la coquine ! Oh beh dis donc t'étais bien cachée mon chou ! Tu veux encore ?

- Core Papa !

- Tu te caches ou Papa se cache ?

- Ui !

- Oui quoi ? Papa se cache ?

Elle se tournait et je l'entendais m'imiter compter. _Allez Papa ! Au boulot ! _

- An... bna... Euuuu... badadadada Papa casse !

Elle se tournait alors que je venais juste de me pencher à côté du canapé. Je n'entendais rien et penchais la tête pour la voir. Elle regardait dans le vide, les sourcils froncés.

- Papa casse !

- Il est là Papa ! Youhou !

J'agitais ma main pour qu'elle me trouve.

- Papa casse Papa casse Amamama Papa casse !

Elle s'approchait devant moi et souriait.

- Heh voilà t'as trouvé Papa ! Allez, on va s'habiller maintenant !

Je l'attrapais pour l'habiller et lui mettre une couche. _Elle n'était pas encore tout à fait propre_. Direction le quatre heures. _Elle avait hérité de l'appétit de son oncle, pourtant, elle était mince comme une crevette ! C'était pas faute d'être nourrie ! _

- Papa Mimie !

- Tu l'as mise où Mimie ?

Mimie, c'était sa poupée. Elise regardait vers le sol, sa main montrant le bas de sa chaise haute. _Et ben elle est là mimie ! _Je me penchais pour la ramasser mais en me redressant, je me cognais la tête sur la tablette de sa chaise.

- Wow ! Putain mais quel con !

- Tain !

- CHHUUUTT ! Répète pas ça toi, sinon ça va être la fête de Papa quand Mamounette elle va rentrer !

- Tain tain tain tain !

_Elle me cherche là, hein ? _

- Tain Papa !

- Hop hop hop ! Tu arrêtes là ! Faut pas dire ce que Papa dit ! Viens là jeune fille allez ! Faut que Papa aille au Conservatoire chercher des papiers ! Tu vas me suivre !

- Maman !

- Elle revient bientôt Maman ! Tiens, on va aller acheter un sapin après pour le Papa Noël !

J'habillais ma gosse avec un pull et une écharpe. _Bella avait fait des piles de vêtements et m'avait collé tout un tas d'indications... Maman poule ? Nooon... Si peu ! _ET LA ! C'était THE étape de la journée : coiffer ma fille ! _Elle était juste hyper chiante quand il s'agissait de faire ça ! Elle craignait les cheveux pas possible ! Y avait à peu près que Rosalie qui arrivait à la peigner sans qu'elle ne hurle comme si on l'égorgeait ! _Une dizaine de hurlements plus tard, j'avais réussi à lui faire deux tout petits couettous.

*****

Je me garais devant le Conservatoire. J'avais oublié deux dossiers à remplir. Je sortais Elise de son siège auto. _Evidemment, elle avait enlevé les chouchous dans ses cheveux ! Mais, pas contrariante, elle me tendait les couettous comme pour dire : «allez, remets-les et galère le vieux!»_

- T'es une coquine, tu le sais ça ?

Elle souriait.

- Huuquine !

- Ouh oui ! Une véritable petite coquine !

Je tenais sa main et fermais la voiture avant d'aller vers le Conservatoire. Je montais les marches de l'entrée et me dirigeais vers le hall. _Il y avait beaucoup d'élèves, tous préparaient soit des spectacles de Noël ou des pièces de théâtre et c'était l'effervescence ! _C'était seulement la deuxième fois que j'emmenais Elise ici, la première fois, elle avait cinq semaines !

- Edward ?

La secrétaire m'appelait de son bureau. Elise me tenait toujours la main et avançait tranquillement, regardant partout autour d'elle.

- Allez viens chérie ! Papa doit aller dans le bureau là ! Tu viens ?

Elle me suivait docilement. Jennie, la secrétaire, se levait en la voyant arriver.

- Oh mais c'est la jolie Elise ! Comme tu as grandi ! Tu es très jolie ! Qu'est-ce qu'elle ressemble à sa mère, c'est effrayant !

Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de rire.

- Ouais, des fois j'me demande si elle l'a pas faite toute seule !

Elise cachait son visage contre ma jambe, timide. _Ca aussi, elle le tenait de sa mère ! _Je m'accroupissais à sa hauteur.

- C'est Jennie, c'est une copine de travail de Papa !

Elise l'observait à la dérobée, derrière son Doudou-pin, son vieux lapin que Jasper lui avait offert. _Il en avait fait des voyages Doudou-pin aussi ! _

- Elle est gentille Jennie ! Tu dis bonjour ?

Elise se tournait vers moi et passait ses bras autour de mon cou, comme pour ne pas voir Jennie.

- Elle fait sa timide ?

- Désolé ! C'est sa période en ce moment !

- Lucinda m'a fait la même chose donc je sais ce que c'est !

Lucinda était sa fille et elle avait à peine six mois de plus qu'Elise.

- Berthier t'attend dans son bureau !

- Pourquoi ?

- Aucune idée ! Il a vaguement parlé d'un concert à Seattle !

- Heh mais il me les brise avec ses concerts lui ! La dernière fois j'ai failli râter la naissance de ma gamine !

- Va voir avec lui, je suis pas sûre d'avoir bien compris !

- Ouais ! Merci Jennie !

- Je t'en prie !

Je quittais le bureau, ma fille dans mes bras. Quelques élèves me lançaient un bonjour et je leur répondais. Ca me faisait marrer quand Elise agitait sa main en l'air comme pour les saluer. Je toquais contre la porte massive en chêne de Berthier.

- Entrez ! Oh Edward !

- J'ai vu Jennie, elle m'a dit que tu voulais me voir !

- T'as amené ta fille ?

- Ouais, Bella est partie chez une amie à elle !

Elise se laissait embrasser par Berthier. Elle le connaissait, elle le voyait souvent lorsqu'il venait dîner à la maison.

- Je t'ai fait venir parce que le 23 décembre, il y a un concert à Seattle de musique classique et...

- Ah non ! Je t'arrête tout de suite ! J'ai ma gosse et ma femme, c'est Noël, je n'y vais pas !

Il soupirait.

- Je m'en doutais un peu, j'avais prévenu Greg et il est d'accord pour prendre ta place ! Il s'en fout, il a pas de femme et d'enfants !

- C'est cool, je le remercierais !

- Ca valait la peine d'essayer !

Je me retenais de rire.

- Ouais, qui tente rien n'a rien, pas vrai ?

- Exactement ! Alors, vous partez avec ta femme en vacances ?

- On va passer Noël chez son père et le premier de l'an chez mes parents et après, d'ici le 7 janvier, j'aimerais bien qu'on parte tous les deux !

- Cruel père que tu es ! Tu laisserais ta fille seule et sans repères ?

- Elle aime bien aller dormir chez Papi et Mamie ! On l'a habitué depuis quelques mois à ce que de temps en temps, au moins une fois par mois, elle dorme chez quelqu'un d'autre. Elle aime bien ! Et tu connais mon père... il était déjà gâteux avant mais là... ça empire !

Berthier éclatait de rire.

- Bah il est fier qu'est-ce que tu veux !

- Oh mais ça ! Bien idiot celui qui dirait le contraire !

- Papi !

- Ouais ben tiens bonne idée, après avoir acheté le sapin on va aller voir Papi, tu veux ?

Elise secouait la tête de droite à gauche dans de grands mouvements.

- Elle sait ce qu'elle veut, on dirait !

- Allez, je vais récupérer mes dossiers et on va y aller !

*****

J'avais été acheter le sapin de Noël et j'avais trouvé une minie-réplique en synthétique pour Elise, qu'elle pourrait avoir dans sa chambre. Je comptais déposer la petite chez Rose le temps de monter le sapin. Ma belle-soeur m'ouvrait et tendait immédiatement les bras à Elise. _Je croyais savoir qu'elle et Emmett essayaient de faire un bébé depuis quelques temps, sans succès ! J'étais pas certain d'être certain hein ! Mais Bella avait vaguement marmonné quelque chose à ce sujet avec Alice il y a quelques jours ! _

- Oh viens là ma chérie !

- Tatatose !

- Tata Rose Elise, Rose ! Tu le répètes ? Rose !

- Ose !

- Rrrrose !

- Rrrrrr !

J'éclatais de rire.

- Putain c'est pas gagné !

Elise recommençait son « Rrrrrrrr» voyant que ça nous faisait rire ! _Un vrai pitre quand elle s'y mettait ! _

- Tu peux me la garder ? Faut que je sorte les sapins !

- Ouais, pas de problème, j'étais entrain de faire un gâteau au chocolat, elle va m'aider ! Je vais lui faire lécher la cuillère, elle aime bien ça !

- J'en ai pas pour bien longtemps de toute façon, je monte le sapin et je l'installe dans le pied !

Déjà, Rosalie était entrain de câliner ma fille qui se laissait faire. _Sa tata Rose, c'était quelque chose ! _

- Tu veux venir dîner à la maison ce soir si vous êtes tous seuls ?

- Bah comme tu veux ouais, pourquoi pas ?

- On aura qu'à dire à Alice et Jasper de venir aussi !

- Ca m'étonnerait qu'elle veuille, elle est de plus en plus fatiguée !

Mais à ce moment-là, nous entendions un hurlement provenir d'en haut. Je grimpais les marches en courant, pour trouver Jasper et Alice dans l'escalier.

- Ca va aller Alice... Respire...

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Jasper tremblait et transpirait.

- Elle va... elle... Alice... je...

- MAIS JE VAIS ACCOUCHER ABRUTI TU PEUX LE DIRE C'EST PAS COMPLIQUE !

- TU VAS ACCOUCHER ??

- Ben quoi ça t'étonne ? Je suis presque à neuf mois idiot !

_Aimable la cousine, ça fait plaisir ! _

Rosalie arrivait avec Elise dans les bras. Je voyais que Jasper paniquait. J'attrapais Alice dans mes bras.

- Jasper, va lui faire un sac vite fait pour aller à la maternité ! Je l'y emmène ! Rose, tu t'occupes d'Elise ?

- Oui oui bien sûr ! Je vais t'aider Jasper !

Mon meilleur pote semblait paniquer.

- Descends-moi son dossier médical !

Je descendais Alice dans mes bras et la plaçais dans la volvo. Elle inspirait et soufflait vivement. Je démarrais en vitesse du parking et Jasper, Rose et Elise suivaient dans la voiture derrière.

_Alice allait accoucher ! _

**..::..**

**POV JASPER : **

- J'vais être Papa...

Rosalie me faisait face dans la salle d'attente, alors qu'Alice était partie faire des examens gynécologiques et se faire placer dans une chambre ! Ma soeur avait les larmes aux yeux.

- Je vais encore être Tatie !

Je la serrais dans mes bras. _On était là, on avait su traverser tout un tas de trucs et on était encore unis comme les doigts de la main ! _

- Monsieur Hale ?

- C'est moi !

- Votre femme a été placé chambre 414 ! Elle vous y attend !

- Je peux y aller ?

- Oui... Allez-y !

_Ca me faisait franchement flipper ! Elle était infecte depuis quelques jours et j'avais peur qu'elle me foute dehors ! _

Je la trouvais appuyée contre des oreillers dans un lit.

- Hey ! Ca va ?

- Génial ! Ton fils joue déjà au foot ! Je suis dilatée de 3 ! Tu te rends compte ? TROIS ! J'vais jamais avoir la patience d'aller jusqu'à 10 !

- Tu seras bien obligée...

_J'aurais jamais dû dire ça ! JAMAIS ! _

- OH MAIS C'EST FUTE CA MON P'TIT COCO ! C'EST PAS TA VERGE QUI EST ENTRAIN DE S'ECARTELER SUFFISAMMENT POUR FAIRE PASSER UN GOSSE HEIN !

Je ne pouvais me retenir de grimacer ! _J'imaginais même pas l'horreur ! _La porte de la chambre s'ouvrait sur Edward.

- Alors Alice... t'es prête ?

_Aïe ! Il aurait mieux fait de fermer sa gueule lui aussi ! _

- Sortez de là ! Je veux Rosalie ! Au moins, elle comprendra ma souffrance puisque Madame Bella n'est pas là !

- Je viens de l'appeler, elle prend un avion dans deux heures !

Alice se mettait à pleurer. _Hormones, stress, douleur, machin et truc ! On nous l'avait répété aux cours de préparation à l'accouchement mais t'avais beau le savoir, ça surprenait ! _Je m'asseyais sur le rebord de son lit.

- Elle m'avait pro... promis qu'elle... serait là quand...

- Elle va arriver... T'inquiète pas !

Edward sortait chercher Rosalie et je décidais d'aller dans le couloir.

*

Mon meilleur pote et moi étions assis depuis deux heures dans la salle d'attente. _Y avait rien à faire, Alice m'en voulait ! En même temps, tous ces trucs de nanas moi j'y pige pas grand chose ! _

- J'espère quand même qu'elle me laissera l'accompagner pour le voir arriver !

Edward pouffait en caressant de son index la joue d'Elise qui s'était endormie dans ses bras.

- Tu vas voir, ça vaut le coup ! soufflait-il, ses yeux brillants de cette étincelle particulière qu'il avait depuis l'arrivée de ma filleule.

_Je voulais franchement connaître tout ça ! J'avais toujours voulu des gosses, mais depuis qu'il avait Elise, j'en voulais encore plus ! _

- T'as flippé, Edward ?

- Pour ?

- Avant qu'Elise arrive... quand Bella a accouché, tout ça !

- Evidemment tête d'enclume ! Déjà, avant, tu flippes d'un tas de conneries : si ça va bien se passer, si le bébé sera normal, si tu sauras mettre la couche dans le bon sens ! Après pendant l'accouchement tu flippes parce que ta femme est infecte ! Tu flippes aussi d'imaginer ce qui se passe sous le drap bleu !

- C'est dégueulasse ?

- Ah ben... j'ai gardé de meilleurs souvenirs de l'arrivée d'Elise que ça quoi...

Il faisait une légère grimace.

- Mais tu vois, quand tu prends le bébé dans les bras, t'as plus rien derrière qui te reste en souvenirs !

- Ca promet...

- Ceci dit, c'est Bella qui a accouché et pas Alice !

_Ca, c'était encore pire que tout je crois ! _

- Elle va me démonter ! gémissais-je

Edward éclatait de rire et Elise sursautait dans ses bras.

- Chhhhhuuuuut !

_Trop tard, elle se mettait à pleurer ! _

- Oh bah ma cocolette en sucre ! C'est rien Papa est là ! Shhh... Voilà c'est rien... Détends-toi bébé !

Ca m'épatait. Ca m'épatait de voir Elise se laisser aller dans les bras d'Edward. Elle avait passé ses bras autour de la nuque de son père et se laissait bercer. Elle portait son majeur et son annulaire dans sa bouche pour les téter et se calmait peu à peu.

- Oh regarde Elise ! Y a papi !

Elise tournait sa tête brutalement, avec de petites traces de larmes encore aux yeux. Un large sourire envahissait son visage quand elle apercevait Carlisle et Eleazar arrivant du couloir, Carlisle en blouse blanche.

- Papi ! Azazar !

Nous éclations de rire et Edward posait sa fille au sol.

- Allez, file voir Papi !

Elle se dirigeait, décidée, vers son grand-père.

- Papiii !

- Oh beh t'es là ma choupette ? T'as fini ta sieste ?

Carlisle était devenu papi gâteau et je me demandais si Eleazar en ferait de même avec Calvin. Mon beau-père s'approchait de moi et me tapotait le dos.

- T'es toujours interdit de séjour dans sa chambre ?

Je soupirais.

- J'me sens comme si j'avais commis un crime !

Il souriait et s'asseyait sur la chaise à côté de nous. _Ce qu'ils prenaient tous pour un truc vachement drôle, moi, ça me faisait pas rire en fait. C'était comme si j'étais exclu ! _Alice avait passé sa grossesse très «liée» avec le bébé. Elle câlinait son ventre très souvent, et ne me parlait que rarement de ce qu'elle ressentait. _J'avais rien dit pour pas la blesser mais j'aurais aimé être plus impliqué. _J'en avais parlé avec Maria un jour. Elle m'avait bien expliqué que chaque femme abordait différemment la grossesse et m'avait rassuré à ce sujet : je n'en serais pas moins père et mari !

La porte de la chambre s'ouvrait et Rosalie apparaissait avec Carmen.

- Le futur Papa est demandé à l'accueil ! souriait ma belle-mère.

Je me levais. _Ah ben enfin c'est pas trop tôt ! _Rosalie me serrait dans ses bras.

- T'en fais pas grand-frère ! Tout va bien se passer ! Elle est calmée... Fais en sorte qu'il ne sorte pas d'elle un petit monstre surexcité s'il te plaît !

Je souriais et embrassais ma frangine avant de rentrer dans la chambre. Alice avait fermé les yeux et je m'approchais en silence.

**..::..**

**POV Edward. **

Bella devait pas tarder à arriver. Sue était venue chercher Elise qui était devenue grognon à attendre dans l'hôpital. Il était pratiquement minuit. Jasper était resté avec Alice depuis qu'elle l'avait rappelé. _Il était juste sorti pisser et m'avait adressé un pâle sourire. A mon avis, il flippait ! _

C'est que ça vous rappelle des souvenirs tout ça ! Emmett était assis sur la banquette dans la salle d'attente, Rosalie allongée, la tête sur ses cuisses, dormait. Carmen faisait les cent pas et Eleazar lisait une quelconque revue. C'est alors que je voyais Esmé et Bella arriver. Ma femme avait les yeux cernés mais souriait. Elle s'approchait de moi et m'embrassait. _J'en profitais parce que quand elle rentrerait dans l'appartement en trouvant ce bordel, elle allait pas m'embrasser, ça c'est certain ! _

- Alors ? Ca y est ?

- Non, pas encore !

- Elle dort ?

- Je crois pas... La sage-femme est avec elle !

- Jasper est avec elle ?

J'acquiessais et elle s'asseyait sur mes cuisses. Je la tenais informée des derniers exploits de sa fille et elle me parlait des jumeaux de sa meilleure amie.

- Ils sont choux ! C'est marrant de les voir faire ! On dirait Tweedledee et Tweedledum !

Nous riions ensemble jusqu'à ce qu'un nouveau cri nous fasse tourner la tête.

- Je vais la voir...

Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de se lever qu'on voyait Alice, Jasper et Christine sortir. Mon meilleur ami se tournait vers nous, un large sourire sur le visage.

- J'vais être papa ! J'VAIS ETRE PAPA !

Nous éclations de rire alors qu'il se retournait pour les suivre, manquant de se casser la gueule !

**..::..**

**POV ALICE : **

- JASPER TU ME TOUCHERAS PLUS JAMAIS DE TA VIE !

Pousser... Encore et toujours !

- Allez, respirez Alice ! Il va encore falloir y aller ! Inspirez... Poussez !!

- !

_PUTAIN MAIS ELLE M'AVAIT PAS DIT BELLA QUE CA FAISAIT AUSSI MAL ! _

- Respirez... C'est bien ! On y est presque ! Je vois la tête ! Vous voulez voir Monsieur Hale ? - Ah non non ! Non non non non j'y tiens pas !

Je remarquais que Jasper tremblait, sa main tenant la mienne. Il transpirait autant que moi.

- A la prochaine contraction, faudra donner tout ce que vous avez !

- MAIS BORDEL JE FAIS QUE CA !

- Vous allez bien Jasper ?

Il transpirait et s'essuyait le front.

- J'me suis senti mieux...

- C'EST BIEN FAIT POUR TOI, TOUT CA C'EST DE TA FAAAAAAAAAA-AAAARGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHH !

- POUSSEZ ! La tête est là !

- J'peux plus...

_J'y arriverais jamais ! Il allait rester coincé là et mourir étouffé ! _

- J'peux plus Jasper... J'peux plus...

- Allez ! Vas-y ! T'es forte ! T'es plus forte que moi !

- Faut une dernière grosse poussée Alice ! ALLEZ-Y !

J'y mettais toutes mes forces. _POUR JASPER ! POUR NOTRE FILS ! _

Un cri strident retentissait et de nombreux sourires autour de moi.

- Suuuuper ! Il est là ! Félicitations !

_Mon fils... Mon choupiou... _Maman...

_JE SUIS MAMAN ! _

- Alice... Il est là...

- Vous voulez couper le cordon, Jasper ?

Je n'entendais plus rien. Plus rien ne comptait à part ce petit bout de chou qu'on venait de me poser sur la poitrine.

- Merci Alice...

_Mon fils ! _

_**{**__**Playlist**__** : Calvin Harris - 5iliconeator}**_

Il n'y avait plus rien d'autre. Un baiser humide sur ma joue me ramenait à la réalité.

_Calvin... _

Jasper avait un large sourire et les larmes pleins les yeux. _Je suis maman... _

- Il est minuscule...

- Il est magnifique ! Regarde Jasper... Regarde... Bienvenu Calvin...

Un sanglot nous échappait à Jasper et moi.

- Bienvenu mon poulet !

_Jamais je n'avais vu Jasper aussi beau... aussi heureux ! Et jamais... jamais je ne m'étais sentie aussi heureuse ! _Des mains attrapaient mon fils.

- Hééééé ! Mais où... Qu'est-ce que vous faites ?

- On va le nettoyer, le peser, voir ses réflexes ! Vous inquiétez pas, on vous le ramène ! Jasper, vous venez ? Monsieur Hale ?

Jasper avait un large sourire et pleurait d'émotion.

- Oui ! Oh putain oui j'arrive !

Je laissais alors libre court à mes larmes... _La vie était beaucoup plus belle ! J'aimais la mode, j'aimais tout ça ! Mais désormais, il n'y aurait plus rien d'autre que Calvin ! _

**..::..**

**POV JASPER :**

_Trois heures... Trois heures que ma vie avait définitivement changé ! _

Edward avait tord. C'était encore mieux que ce qu'il avait décrit ! J'avais une nouvelle merveille à présenter à ma famille. _Comment j'avais fait pour vivre jusqu'à ce 18 décembre ? _

Ils étaient tous là. Tous présents pour nous. Je ressentais alors cette fierté. Cette fierté démesurée de celui qui va offrir au monde sa plus belle trouvaille. _Mon fils. Mon petit Calvin. _Je n'avais plus envie de rien d'autre que de l'aimer. _Alice m'a donné le plus beau cadeau qu'elle pouvait me faire ! Elle s'était endormie, me faisant jurer d'aller leur montrer pour elle notre fils. _

C'est pourquoi je marchais le plus précautionneusement du monde dans le couloir blanc, une épaisse couverture bleue dans les bras. _Il était tout chou avec son bonnet sur la tête. Bien emmitouflé contre Papa... Papa... PUTAIN J'SUIS PAPA ! _

C'était vraiment une petite chose si fragile ! 50 centimètres pour 3kg210. Cheveux bruns et yeux bleus pour l'instant. Il s'était endormi sur son biberon et Alice l'avait suivi dans la foulée. Je sentais mon coeur s'affoler en tournant vers la salle d'attente. Quatre heures du matin ! _Et pas un seul n'est parti ! Bon par contre... ils dorment tous ! Tous sauf ma soeur ! _Eleazar et Carlisle étaient assoupis sur deux chaises. Emmett était appuyé contre l'accoudoir du divan, Bella appuyée contre lui et Edward appuyé contre Bella. _Sandwich club spécial, les gars ! _Esmé et Carmen somnolaient sur des sièges. Seule ma Rosalie faisait les cent pas,se rongeant les ongles.

Le temps s'arrêtait quand elle me regardait arriver. _C'était son neveu. Son filleul. Je voulais que Calvin soit avec elle s'il nous arrivait quelque chose ! Nous n'avions plus nos parents. Ma seule famille, c'était elle avant que je rencontre Alice. Et là, je lui faisais un cadeau tout spécial à ma Rose. J'agrandissais «notre duo». _

Elle s'approchait lentement, les yeux brillants, et les mains jointes au niveau de sa poitrine. Elle se mordait la lèvre. Une larme roulait sur sa joue.

- Salut Rose...

- Salut...  
Sa voix partait dans les aigues.

- Calvin, je te présente ta jolie Tante Rosalie... murmurais-je à mon fils endormi.

Elle tendait les bras vers le petit, laissant couler ses sanglots.

- Oh... il est magnifique... oh mon dieu ! Jasper...

Elle pleurait comme jamais je ne l'avais vu pleurer encore. _Ca me faisait chialer ! _Je sortais mon appareil pour la prendre sur cet instant que je savais unique. _J'étais heureux que les autres soient endormis... c'était comme si on partageait un secret... _

- Bonjour Calvin... Bonjour mon bébé... Tu es magnifique ! Je suis ta Tante Rose... On va bien s'amuser toi et moi...

J'embrassais ma soeur qui n'avait d'yeux que pour mon fils. Je voyais Edward s'étirer et regarder vers nous. Un large sourire se fendait sur son visage. _Heureux Parrain ! _

- Heeey ! J'crois qu'il faut qu'on aille dire bonjour à quelqu'un ! souriait-il.

Tout le monde se réveillait en sursauts et je dus leur intimer un «chut» pour pas qu'ils réveillent Calvin.

- Oh mais il est beau !

Rosalie le tendait à Emmett.

- Bonjour bonhomme !

- Passez-le moi, Emmett ! Je suis la grand-mère ! s'exclamait Carmen.

Elle le prenait dans ses bras et l'admirait un long moment, sous le regard d'Esmé.

- C'est le portrait d'Alice quand elle est née, tu trouves pas Esmé ?

- Je suis navrée pour toi Jasper, mais c'est le cas !

Edward me tapotait l'épaule.

- Je compatis ! Ma femme a aussi fait sa fille toute seule et elle a rien laissé pour les autres...

J'éclatais de rire et le serrais dans mes bras. _Edward, c'était pire que mon frère ! _

Calvin était déjà une star et après être passé de bras en bras, je le reprenais contre moi. Je donnais quelques détails pour l'accouchement. _Ils voulaient tous voir Alice mais elle avait besoin de récupérer. _

- Calvin tout court ?

- Calvin, David, Edward !

Emmett se tapait le front du plat de sa main, l'air exaspéré.

- Oh non pitié, pas mon neveu ! Mon neveu s'appelle Edward ! C'est une catastrophe !

Mon pote lui donnait un coup dans l'épaule.

- Mais j't'emmerde moi !

Bella soupirait.

- Edward ! Combien de fois je t'ai demandé de ne PAS JURER devant des enfants ?!

- A ce propos chérie... Ta fille sait dire un nouveau mot... « Putain» ! Elle a du l'apprendre à la télé !

Je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'éclater de rire et d'admirer une nouvelle fois mon fils. _Ca y est ! Maintenant j'allais devoir surveiller mon langage moi aussi !_

Et vous savez quoi ? Ben ça me fout une patate d'enfer ! 


	14. Chapter 14 : Le bonheur qu'ils n'ont pas

_**Hello everybody ! **_

_**Je vous poste cet OS en flag avant de partir... **_

_**Je m'excuse par avance s'il y a des fautes mais je suis **_

_**avec ma petite cousine et corriger tout en essayant de la calmer...**_

_**C'est pas très très facile lol**_

_*****_

_**Prochain O.S. dans 15 jours !**_

_*****_

_**Je vous embrasse toutes et tous ! **_

_**Bonne semaine !**_

_**Tiffany**_

* * *

**POV Edward.**

- Allez ! Papa va faire la bouffe ! Tu veux manger des frites ?

- Tites !

J'installais Elise dans sa chaise haute avant d'attraper le paquet de patates pour les peler et les couper en lamelles. _J'étais devenu un expert es-popotte ! _

- Hé hop ! Un économe, une patate, un couteau, une planche et c'est parti !

- Pati !

- Et oui ! C'est paaaatiii !

_Elle me faisait marrer avec ses petites abréviations ! _Je commençais à couper la peau de la pomme de terre avec l'épluche-légumes et un long copeau tombait sur la table.

- Oh ! Papa !

Elise tendait son index vers le copeau.

- Papa !

- Tu veux toucher ? Toucher ?

Elle faisait «oui» de sa tête et je lui tendais un copeau. Elle le portait à la bouche.

- Aaaahhh noon ! Pas à la bouche ! C'est caca !

- Caca ?

Elle me montrait ses fesses en même temps, la tête légèrement penchée en avant, l'air intriguée, et j'éclatais de rire. _J'vous jure celle là ! Elle a de la suite dans les idées quand même ! _

- Caca pas bon ! C'est pas bon les copeaux de patates ! Beurk !

- Meuk !

Je me mettais à rire et elle souriait. Pendant que j'épluchais mes légumes, elle s'amusait avec les copeaux. Elle s'en mettait même un sur la tête et souriait de toutes ses petites quenottes. J'attrapais mon appareil numérique pour la prendre en photo.

_Et hop super Papa retourne à la cuisine ! _Je lançais la friteuse en attendant Bella qui devait rentrer d'une importante réunion. Elle avait beaucoup bossé ces deux dernières semaines, pour préparer un projet de rénovation de bâtiments importants pour le patrimoine. _Et moi, avec mes petits horaires de prof, j'avais plus de temps libre qu'elle. Donc ce soir, Papa fait la cuisine, Maman rentre et posera ses adorables petites fesses sur une chaise pour profiter ! _

- Papa !

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant, hein ? On met la table ! Hop ! Regarde bien mon chou !

J'attrapais les assiettes que j'installais sur la table et les couverts et les verres. Puis, j'attrapais l'assiette en plastique et le verre de ma fille pour lui mettre sur sa chaise haute. Elle tapait ses deux mains sur la petite tablette, impatiente. _C'est qu'elle savait quand c'était l'heure de la bouffe et franchement, elle le râtait pas !_

- Faim !

- T'as faim ? Elle va bientôt arriver Maman...

- Faim ! Faim, papa !

Elle se mettait à ronchonner.

- Ok ok attends... reste cool chérie je vais te faire à manger.

J'attrapais un demi-steak haché au frigo et le faisais cuire. Je lui coupais en petits morceaux et lançais une première fournée de frites. Je lui posais son steak dans son assiette mais elle le regardait d'un petit air triste et boudeur.

- Tu veux pas ça ?

Elle portait ses mains à ses yeux et se mettait à pleurer.

- Et beh ma cocolette... Qu'est-ce qui se passe, hein ?

Elle se frottait les yeux et continuait à pleurer. Je la sortais de sa chaise pour la prendre dans mes bras.

- Et ben ma chérie... T'as bobo ?

_Je détestais la voir pleurer ! J'avais une sainte horreur de ça ! _Elle s'appuyait contre moi et je mettais à marcher dans l'appartement pour la bercer.

- Qu'est-ce que t'as Elise, hmm ? T'as bobo ?

Elle fit «non» de la tête, son visage toujours caché dans mon cou.

- Tu voulais pas un steak ?

Elle ne répondait pas et son petit corps était secoué de spasmes. Je sentais ses petits doigts tripoter mon cou. _Des fois, dans des cas comme ça, ce n'était pas toujours facile d'être parent. Tu sais pas quoi faire et t'as beau faire des suggestions, t'as toujours l'impression que tu te plantes... _Je revenais vers le coin cuisine parce que la friteuse s'était déclenchée.

- Tii-hites Papa !

Elle pleurait toujours mais regardait la friteuse.

- C'est ça que tu veux ? Tu veux des frites ? C'était ça que tu voulais ?

Elle se mettait à sourire et à rire.

- Ui ! Tites !

- Ah ben c'était que ça mon bébé ? Tu as cru que je te donnerai pas de frites ? Mais il fallait juste que Papa les fasse cuire ! Viens, allez mon bébé...

Je la réinstallais sur sa chaise haute, sortais les frites et les laissais refroidir avant de les lui donner. Elle fixait mes gestes avec attention en reniflant. Je posais le plat de frites sur la table et attrapais un mouchoir pour l'essuyer.

Bella entrait à ce moment-là et Elise se mettait à crier en la voyant.

- Mamaaan !

Ma femme posait son sac et sa veste sur le canapé et attrapait sa fille immédiatement. _Et le mari hein ? Que dale ! Ben bravo ! _Je n'étais pas jaloux. C'était souvent le plus beau tableau que je pouvais voir. Ma Bella et ma minie-Bella. _Elles s'adoraient toutes les deux. _Bella s'approchait de moi, Elise dans les bras, et m'embrassait. _Et ben quand même c'est pas trop tôt, j'ai failli dépérir ! _

- Elle a pleuré ?

Elle devinait tout, elle voyait tout. Elle était terrible !

- Ouais. Elle a eu faim j'avais lancé les frites je lui ai fait cuire un bout de steak elle a dû croire qu'elle aurait pas de frites ou je sais pas mais elle s'est mise à pleurer.

- Oh bah ma chérie... Bien sûr que tu as des frites mon coeur...

- Tites Maman !

- Oui, des frites ! Ffff... tu dis ça : frrrites ? Fffff...

Mais au lieu de répéter, Elise soufflait, crachant pratiquement.

- Ffffffffff !

Nous éclations de rire.

- FRRRites ! Essaie... Frrrrrites !

Elise eut un petit mouvement de corps comme si elle voulait sautiller dans les bras de sa mère.

- Fffffiiiiteee !

Bella embrassait sa joue en souriant.

- Ouais c'est bien mon Amour... C'est presque ça, super !

- Allez Elise, on va manger ! Tu veux des frites ?

- !

Elle tapotait dans ses mains, visiblement très fière d'elle. Elle mangeait pendant que Bella se douchait et que je préparais les saumons. Nous dinions avec Elise, qui papotait beaucoup. _C'était ça la belle vie : pépère, en famille ! _

*****

Elise jouait dans son parc à côté du piano tandis que Bella et moi terminions la vaisselle quand nous entendions un cri venir de l'étage au-dessus. _Ca, c'était Calvin... C'était devenu quotidien depuis son arrivée, il y a un mois. _Bella et moi échangions un regard. _Jasper et Alice étaient souvent dépassés... ils ne s'étaient jamais autant engueulés que depuis l'arrivée de leur fils. _

Bella et moi avions traversé aussi une période semblable quelques temps après la naissance de notre fille. _La fatigue, l'angoisse, le manque de sommeil, la désorientation... c'est que ça vous chamboulait une vie ! _J'avais confiance en Alice et en Jasper. Leur couple était solide. Ils s'en sortiraient. Et puis Calvin était tellement mignon. _Un vrai petit poupon, le petit nez retroussé, ses cheveux chatains foncés, toujours entrain de dormir pratiquement. _

- Je vais monter voir s'ils ont besoin de quelque chose... annonçait Bella.

Elle était fatiguée elle aussi.

- Je m'en occupe... Repose-toi, reste avec la petite, tu l'as pas beaucoup vu cette semaine... Je vais y aller...

Je déposais un baiser sur ses lèvres avant de monter. Je toquais et entrais dans l'appartement. _C'était un vrai chantier, malgré le fait qu'avec Rosalie et Emmett, nous nous relayions pour les seconder. _Des fringues trainaient au sol, des jouets pour bébé. Même les coussins du canapé étaient détournés. Alice était assise en tailleur sur le canapé, Calvin dans les bras alors qu'elle lui donnait le biberon. Mais Calvin pleurait. Jasper sortait de leur chambre, les yeux cernés.

- Oh Edward... Désolé... Il fait trop de bruits c'est ça ?

- Mais non, vous en faites pas pour ça... On peut faire quelque chose pour vous aider ?

Calvin hurlait à présent. Jasper s'agenouillait à côté du canapé.

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il a ?

Je m'approchais du petit.

- Vous avez essayé de lui faire prendre son bain ?

- On a tout essayé, comme tous les soirs... Le bain, la balade, les calins, le biberon, la couche, le mettre au lit...

Alice se levait avec son fils et le berçait un peu. _Guère plus de succès. _A côté de moi, Jasper soupirait et se pinçait l'arrête du nez.

- J'en peux plus...

Je passais mon bras autour de l'épaule de Jasper pour essayer de lui redonner un peu de courage. _Je savais que c'était dur ! _Je me levais pour prendre Calvin.

- Fais voir, je vais essayer...

- Ben bon courage hein !

Alice me donnait mon filleul et je le calais dans mes bras, sans le faire bouger.

- Allez Calvin... Shhh... Essaie de te calmer... Détends-toi...

Je passais le plat de ma main sur son ventre dans de lents cercles. Il continuait de pleurer et d'agiter ses mains mais ses yeux s'ouvraient et il me regardait. _Il était vraiment mignon quand même ! _

- Voilà c'est bien... Calme-toi petite chose... Voilà...

_Et voilà ! C'est qui le meilleur ? C'est bibi ! _

- Comment t'as fait ça ? bondissait Jasper alors que je rendais le petit à sa mère.

- Il avait juste besoin d'être posé tranquillement. Il sent votre stress, ça l'aide pas !

- Je vais le coucher !

Alice filait dans la chambre et Jasper s'affalait sur le canapé, un bavoir sur l'épaule. Il serrait son visage entre ses mains en soupirant.

- Putain, je suis nul...

- Bah non, restez cool... Il sent que vous êtes paniqués. Ca lui fait pas du bien !

Jasper se penchait vers l'avant et se pinçait l'arrête du nez. Un sanglot lui échappait.

- Putain j'suis nul sérieux... Je suis pas capable de m'occuper de mon fils comme il faut...

- Hé, mon jazzou ! Oh... T'inquiète pas... C'est normal... Ca chamboule c'est naturel...

- Mais putain toi t'es arrivé en trois secondes tu l'as calmé... nous ça fait trois heures qu'il chiale !

- Tu sais quoi ? Tant qu'il dort vous devriez aller vous reposer tous les deux. Votre idée de laisser Alice se reposer c'est pas idiot mais toi aussi t'es sous pression ! Tu dois autant te reposer qu'elle ! Elle a accouché mais toi tu te lèves aussi toutes les heures et tout... Faut te reposer aussi c'est important. Quand Calvin dort, mettez-vous au lit tous les deux. Câlinez-vous...

- Alice peut pas...

- Mais j'te parle pas de cul, idiot ! J'te parle juste d'un petit calin, de s'endormir dans les bras de l'autre. Prenez un bain ensemble, décontractez-vous... C'est samedi demain. Si tu veux, dès que Calvin fait sa sieste, on vient vous le garder. Partez deux ou trois heures. Je dirai à Rose de venir, Calvin sera bien avec elle. On va s'en occuper...

- Vous pourriez faire ça ?

- Y a pas grand chose que je peux pas faire, et tu le sais mon salaud !

- Merci Edward... C'est cool ! On partira pas longtemps... Juste aller se balader, boire un café...

- Prenez votre temps... Et puis je crois que le bébé intrigue beaucoup Elise !

- Vous voulez la préparer si elle doit avoir un petit frère, c'est ça ?

_L'idée me plaisait, mais nos journées étaient déjà très bien remplies. J'étais comblé avec ma femme et mon bébé. Je ne ressentais pas pour l'instant le besoin d'en avoir un deuxième_ et Bella non plus.

- Non... On veut juste qu'elle soit avec d'autres enfants. Même si Calvin n'est pas tout à fait de son âge, elle voit ce que c'est un petit bébé. L'autre jour, on a fait les courses au supermarché, on a croisé une maman avec un petit bout pas plus haut que le votre, ça l'a beaucoup intrigué.

- Ouais... Faut lui expliquer !

- Ouais... allez, je crois que ça va aller... Surtout, paniquez pas quand il pleure... Tu devrais aller dormir tant qu'il vous en laisse l'occasion...

- Ouais... C'est ce que je vais faire... Merci Edward !

- J't'en prie... Puis si vous avez besoin, vous hésitez pas !

Je redescendais chez moi. _Il n'y avait plus un seul bruit, ni venant d'en haut, ni dans l'appartement. _Je trouvais ma femme et ma fille allongées endormies toutes les deux sur le canapé. Bella était allongée inconfortablement, Elise installée contre sa poitrine. _Elles étaient si belles toutes les deux... _J'attrapais mon portable dans ma poche et les prenais en photo pour le mettre en fond d'écran.

Je prenais délicatement ma fille dans mes bras pour aller la coucher dans son lit. Elle gémissait et s'agitait, sans ouvrir les yeux. Je la couvrais et quittais la chambre avant de prendre à son tour Bella dans mes bras et l'amenais dans notre lit. Elle s'était mise en pyjama depuis sa douche. Je l'installais sur le dos et me déshabillais pour entrer dans le lit à mon tour.

_J'avais une chance incroyable de les avoir toutes les deux. Jamais je ne me sentirais assez reconnaissant pour tout ce bonheur en barre ! _

Bella s'agitait, se réveillant brutalement.

- Elise !

- Quoi, Elise ?

- Elle est où ?

- Dans sa chambre, Bella... Je l'ai couché...

Elle se levait pour filer voir la petite, et revenait rapidement.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais chérie ?

Elle se rallongeait, tremblante.

- J'ai fait un cauchemar... Elle était plus là !

- Respire... C'était qu'un rêve mon Amour... Elle dort... Viens là...

Je l'attirais dans mes bras, sentant son coeur battre à une vitesse effrayante. Peu à peu, elle se rendormait et je m'assoupissais également, me préparant pour aller garder Super Calvin !

**..::..**

**POV Rosalie.**

Négatif. _Une fois de plus... _

- C'est bon, Rose ?

J'ouvrais la porte de la salle de bains sur mon mari et lui tendais le test. _J'avais envie de pleurer... Dix mois... Dix mois sans résultats... _

- C'est négatif...

J'acquiessais. Emmett soupirait et balançait le test à la poubelle.

- Je vais aller en acheter un autre à la pharmacie... Si ça se trouve il est mauvais celui-là...

Mon mari se rapprochait de moi.

- Rose... On a déjà changé plusieurs fois... C'est pas pour ce mois-ci...

_Ses paroles faisaient jaillir toutes mes angoisses... Nous n'y arriverions jamais ! _

- Pourquoi Edward et Bella ils ont eu Elise après deux fois sans capotes ? Pourquoi Alice et Jasper ont eu Calvin après trois mois d'essai ? Et pourquoi nous, ça fait dix mois sans rien ?

- Je sais pas Rosalie... Je sais pas... Mais tu le sais que si je connaissais une autre recette, je t'en ferai un immédiatement ! Tu le sais, hein ?

- Qu'est-ce qui va pas chez nous ?

- C'est peut-être qu'on est pas prêts pour l'instant à en avoir un...

Mes yeux se fixaient sur la porte derrière nous. Le rangement. _Cette chambre deviendrait celle du bébé quand il arriverait... Il y avait déjà une peluche dedans. Je l'avais acheté parce qu'elle m'avait fait craquer... _

- Ca finira par arriver ma biche... J'y crois...

Dans ses bras, il me semblait si aisé de le croire... _Mais la réalité était toute autre... dix mois de disette. _Ca m'avait toujours angoissée de savoir qu'il y avait une possibilité malheureuse pour que je ne puisse pas avoir d'enfants. _Et plus les mois passaient, plus cette possibilité augmentait. _

Nous avions décidé de commencer les essais-bébé le soir du premier anniversaire d'Elise. _Elle était tellement belle et nous étions tellement heureux de l'avoir parmi nous... _Nous n'avions rien dit à personne, pour ne pas avoir de «pression» à ce sujet. _Puis, Calvin était venu pointer le bout de son nez. _Et nous, rien !

- Et si on pouvait pas avoir d'enfants, Emmett ? Qu'est-ce qui va se passer ?

Emmett me relâchait et soupirait.

- Tu t'angoisses trop avec cette idée, Rosalie !

- Mais imagine ! Imagine que ça ne marche pas... Imagine qu'on aille faire des tests et qu'on apprenne que l'un de nous est stérile, voire les deux... Explique-moi ce qui va advenir de nous deux...

Il reculait, choqué.

- T'es entrain de me dire que si je ne suis pas capable physiquement de te faire un gamin, tu partirais ?

- Non ! Bien sûr que non !

Il s'asseyait sur le canapé, visiblement soulagé.

- Tant mieux ! Parce que fallait pas y compter !

Je m'installais à côté de lui.

- Alors ? Qu'est-ce qu'on deviendrait toi et moi ?

- Beeeeen... Il y a l'adoption !

- Tu serais prêt pour ça ?

- Et toi ?

_La question était vaste... j'aurai aimé plus que tout avoir un enfant qui ressemblerait à Emmett... mais il y avait tous ces enfants malheureux aussi et qui ne demandaient qu'à être aimés et avoir un foyer chaleureux... _

- Je préfèrerais qu'on ait nos enfants mais... si jamais... je crois que je veux adopter si toi et moi sommes incapables de faire nos propres bébés !

Emmett souriait.

- Tu sais... quand je vois ces gamins au foyer... ils sont tellement heureux que tu passes une heure de temps à jouer au basket avec eux... à faire de la peinture ou à écouter leurs histoires drôles...

_Emmett était éducateur sportif et tous les mercredis, il intervenait dans un foyer pour enfants. Il adorait cette partie-là de son métier. _Il aimait énormément les enfants. Et les enfants le lui rendaient bien !

- Mais tu sais, si ça se trouve, on réussira à procréer !

- J'espère... Mais comment on va savoir si l'un de nous est stérile ?

- Ecoute Rose... Pour l'instant, on s'affole pas. On continue d'essayer un mois ou deux et puis on pourra en parler au médecin... Pour l'instant, si on allait rejoindre Calvin ?

J'acquiessais et nous montions à deux étages au-dessus.

Jasper et Alice étaient partis l'après-midi et nous avions tous proposé de garder le petit. Nous entrions dans l'appartement de mon frère et trouvions Edward entrain de porter Elise sur ses genoux, Bella tenant Calvin dans ses bras qui tétait. Ma nièce le regardait, visiblement très intriguée.

- Bébé, Papa !

- Oui... C'est bébé... C'est Calvin... Tu le dis : Cal-vin !

- Vavavine !

- Presque ! Cal...vin !

- Avin !

- Salut vous trois...

- Hey ! Rose... Emmett !

- Tatatose ! Tonton Mett !

- Salut ma chérie... murmurait Emmett en prenant Elise dans ses bras.

Je me penchais vers Calvin pour embrasser sa petite main. Il fixait Bella en buvant son lait, tranquillement.

- Alors ma petite fleur de lotus ! Tu es venue t'occuper de Calvin ?

- Avin...

Elise montrait le bébé du doigt à son oncle. Bella retirait le biberon de la bouche du petit qui venait de s'endormir. Je prenais le bébé dans mes bras. _Est-ce qu'un jour, moi aussi, je pourrai tenir le mien comme ça ? Est-ce qu'Edward, Bella, Jasper et Alice viendraient nous relayer une après-midi comme ça aussi ? _

- Maman !

Elise tendait les bras à sa mère qui la prenait. Bella mettait un doigt sur ses lèvres.

- Shhh... Fais doucement Elise... Calvin fait dodo !

Ma nièce fixait sa mère et l'imitait. Elle posait son index sur sa bouche et fixait Bella avec ses petits yeux vert.

- Suuuuu !

- Oui... Chuut... Faut pas faire trop de bruits. Non, faut pas !

Bella secouait la tête de droite à gauche et Elise l'imitait encore. Nous nous retenions de rire. _Elle imitait beaucoup ses parents ces temps. _Elle s'agitait dans les bras de Bella alors que je berçais encore Calvin. _A la naissance, il ressemblait beaucoup à Alice. Mais maintenant là, quand il dormait, il avait de nettes similitudes avec son père. Cette petite ride qui apparaissait au milieu de son front... c'était du Jasper tout craché ! _

Elise revenait vers sa mère avec la poussette et son bébé en plastique. Elle attrapait le tee-shirt de sa mère et secouait.

- Maman !

- Oui chérie ?

Elise posait son doigt sur sa bouche.

- Suuuu !

- Il fait dodo ton bébé aussi ?

- Dodo !

Elle reposait son bébé et faisait le tour de tout le monde, pour nous faire voir que son bébé dormait. _Elle était comme son oncle ! Quand elle trouvait une blague, elle l'amortissait ! _

Je m'étais assise dans le fauteuil en discutant à voix basse avec les autres. Elise venait vers moi, timide. Edward la poussait.

- Va voir le bébé...

Elle s'approchait, un doigt dans la bouche, un peu rougissante. _Minie-Bella, hein ? _

- Tu vois ? Il fait dodo...

Je baissais mes bras à son niveau pour qu'elle voit Calvin. Elle avançait sa tête et repartait rapidement vers son père quand Calvin commençait à bouger.

- C'est rien ma puce... C'est juste qu'il bouge... Il va pas te manger tu sais...

Edward la tenait contre lui et elle passait son visage contre le torse de son père. Edward l'embrassait sur le front et passait ses doigts dans les cheveux de sa fille.

- C'est rien mon coeur... Viens... On va voir le bébé tous les deux... Tu veux ?

- Non !

Elle se cachait toujours contre son père. Bella attrapait la main de sa fille.

- Il te fera rien... Tu veux pas ?

- Non ! Pas !

Edward la prenait dans ses bras et elle se laissait aller contre lui, ses bras autour de sa nuque, la tête tournée à l'opposé de Calvin. Edward lui massait le dos. Emmett s'approchait.

- Alors cocolette ! Tu boudes ? Tu boudes hein ? Tu fais du boudin ?

Elise regardait Emmett et souriait. _Il avait le don de la mettre à l'aise. Elle l'adorait et lui aussi l'adorait ! Sa nièce, sa «réplique miniature mais moins chiante» de Bella, c'était quelque chose ! _Il la prenait dans ses bras et ils s'amusaient avec la poupée d'Elise. Puis, ils jouaient à cache-cache.

J'avais couché Calvin une fois que nous étions certains qu'il ne se réveillerait pas immédiatement. Elise riait aux éclats avec son oncle pendant que nous discutions avec Bella et Edward.

- Elle a pas l'air d'être à l'aise avec Calvin...

- Ca doit l'impressionner, soupirait Edward.

- Si vous en faites un autre, ça ne va pas être facile ! souriais-je

- Pour le moment, c'est très bien comme ça avec juste Elise !

Edward et Bella étaient heureux. _Je ne doutais pas qu'ils continueraient de l'être, même s'ils ne devaient avoir qu'un seul enfant... _Je les enviais. Je les enviais d'avoir pu au moins une fois accueillir leur petit trésor.

Bella était devenue une toute autre femme depuis l'arrivée de leur fille. _Elle était beaucoup plus sereine et réfléchie. Elle débordait d'amour et de fusion pour son enfant. _Au début, Edward en avait été un peu effrayé, par peur d'être rejeté. Il avait su lui en parler et tous deux avaient trouvé une solution ensemble. _Leur couple était très harmonieux. Bien que quelques disputes subsistaient de temps à autre, ils savaient toujours ne pas aller trop loin et se pardonner. _

*******************

Du temps avait passé. Presque cinq mois. _Aucun bébé à l'horizon. _Nous avions été voir notre médecin à ce sujet il y a quatre mois. Aujourd'hui, après tout un tas d'examens gynécologiques, de radios, de trucs et de machins s'étant étalés sur plusieurs semaines, nous attendions les résultats, angoissés. _Malgré tous les conseils médicaux, les médicaments stimulant la production d'ovules, toujours rien. _

Emmett me tenait la main. Au début des examens, il était cool. Il affirmait que «tout irait bien!». Mais depuis qu'on avait débuté toutes les mesures pour vérifier que tout irait bien, il s'inquiétait de plus en plus. _Il en avait parlé avec Bella. Il flippait. _Et je le sentais à sa poigne sur mes doigts, il s'agitait nerveusement dans le siège et remuait ses jambes de haut en bas vivement.

- Rose ! Jure-moi un truc !

- Quoi ?

- Si on peut pas avoir de bébés à nous... On s'aimera encore hein, dit ?

- Evidemment !

- Et si c'est à cause de moi... Tu m'en voudras ?

- Bien sûr que non !

_Et c'était vrai ! J'avais épousé deux fois Emmett pour le meilleur et le pire ! Je l'aimais, peu importe sa condition ! _Le médecin rentrait avec notre dossier et nous nous redressions.

Son visage n'était pas joyeux... _C'en était fini ! Nous n'aurions pas de bébés... _Les larmes montaient et roulaient sur mes joues. Je ne pus retenir un sanglot. Emmett passait sa main dans mon dos mais je le sentais à peine. _Nous n'aurions pas d'enfants à nous ! _

- On ne peut pas avoir... d'enfants... c'est ça ?

Il acquiessait, simplement.

- Vous êtes stérile, Mrs Swan... Je suis désolé.

Je ne pouvais en entendre plus. _J'avais besoin d'air ! _

_C'était tout ce que j'avais toujours voulu... et je ne pouvais pas en avoir ! _En cet instant... je ne sais pas... je ne savais plus qui j'étais, où j'allais... _Je me détestais ! Je me haïssais de ne pas être une femme ! _Je voulais fuir le médecin, ces maudits résultats...

_POURQUOI ON A FAIT CES TESTS ? POURQUOI ? _

J'étais capable de rire, de pleurer, d'avoir du désir pour mon mari... _mais incapable de lui faire un enfant ! Quelque chose au fond de moi était détraqué ! _

Je suis une erreur de la nature.

Autour de moi, j'entendais un bébé émettre un cri d'amusement. En tournant la tête, je tombais sur Jasper, Alice et leur petit Calvin. _Ils se baladaient tous les trois, heureux. Calvin avait six mois maintenant... Mon neveu... _Jasper avait été papa, lui ! _J'étais de sa famille ! JE DEVAIS POUVOIR FAIRE UN ENFANT ! _

«Vous êtes stérile, Mrs Swan !»

_J'en étais incapable... physiquement incapable... _

- ROSALIE ATTENTION !

Un énorme klaxon derrière moi me faisait sursauter et un bras m'attirait sur le trottoir. _Jasper me serrait contre lui, haletant. _

- Putain mais Rose ! Qu'est-ce que tu foutais sur la route ?! T'aurais pu te faire tuer !!! Ce camion arrivait comme un dingue !

_C'était comme si je me réveillais d'un mauvais rêve... J'étais sur la route et je ne m'en étais pas aperçue... J'aurai pu mourir... _

A quelques mètres de moi, le cabinet du médecin. _«Vous êtes stérile, Mrs Swan !»_

- Hey ma Rosalie... Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- Jasper...

- Je suis là... Raconte-moi...

J'éclatais en sanglots contre mon frère. _Je me détestais de lui en vouloir... _

- Je suis stérile...

Aucune réponse ni aucun mot futile et inutile.

Jasper se contentait de me serrer contre lui, m'empêchant de faire face à cette réalité avec des mots aussi agaçants qu'un «je suis désolé».

- Vous pourrez adopter... J'en suis sûr ! Tu deviendras Maman quand même... Fais-moi confiance...

_Jasper avait toujours été mon opposé. Optimiste là où j'étais pessimiste... _

- Allez ma Rose... Accroche-toi... Je suis là...

Contre lui, il me semblait facile d'envisager d'adopter. _Ce ne sera jamais mon enfant que je tiendrai dans mes bras... _

- ROSALIE !

Emmett arrivait en courant et poussait Jasper pour me serrer dans ses bras.

- Rose... N'oublie pas... On sera prêts, même s'il faut adopter ! Je ferai tout pour qu'on ait des enfants, tu m'entends ? Tout ! Tu seras maman un jour, si tu veux toujours de moi et de cette idée de rendre heureux un ou plusieurs petits qui n'ont rien...

Un nouveau cri de bébé attirait mon attention. Non loin de là, Alice tenait Calvin contre elle.

_Mon filleul... génétiquement parlant, il sera toujours le bébé dont je serai le plus proche... grâce à mon frère ! _Alice s'approchait de moi et me tendait le petit. En prenant Calvin dans mes bras, ce fut comme si je savais qu'il y avait encore une possibilité. _Je savais qu'adopter était long et pénible... mais on le voulait vraiment... _


	15. Chapter 15 : Pauvre papa

_**Tiftouff, pour vous servir, est de retour !**_

_**Entre deux chapitres de JS, je vous envoie ce petit one-shot**_

_**qui, encore une fois, ne sert à rien mais que j'aime bien!**_

_**On m'a dit que Rosalie aurait dû s'apercevoir qu'elle était stérile**_

_**si elle n'avait pas ses règles. Une précision : on peut être stérile et avoir ses règles,**_

_**de même que l'inverse est possible aussi !**_

_**Voilà voilà ! J'ai évoqué la stérilité de Rose et l'adoption**_

_**parce que c'est une chose que je voudrais faire plus tard : adopter**_

_**et donner un toit et de l'amour à des momes qui n'en ont pas.**_

_**Je sais que c'était triste, mais ça me tient à coeur !**_

**Un immense merci à vous de me suivre encore =)**

**Combien d'OS il y aura ? Aucune idée, jusqu'à ce que j'en ai marre je suppose lol**

_**Prochain chapitre dans 15 jours!**_

**A bientot !**

**prenez soin de vous,**

**tiftouff.**

**POV BELLA :**

Ca faisait pratiquement trente minutes que j'entendais Elise papoter dans son baby-phone. _Elle était patiente. Il était pratiquement 9h30 et elle n'avait pas pleuré ! _J'avais vraiment une super gamine ! Edward dormait encore... il m'était difficile d'ignorer ses ronflements. _Il dormait comme un pacha ! _

Il me restait une heure pour me lever et descendre aider Rosalie et Emmett. Cet après-midi, une assistante sociale responsable d'adoption venait leur rendre visite et ils étaient très angoissés. Ils avaient déposé un dossier quelques semaines après avoir appris la stérilité de Rose. _Ca avait été dur pour elle, elle avait traversé pleines de phases difficiles : l'auto-flagellation, le doute, l'envie, la crainte... maintenant, elle était décidée ! _Emmett aussi ! Ils avaient tous deux grand coeur. Ils feraient d'excellents parents, je n'en doutais pas ! Edward et moi, ainsi qu'Alice et Jasper, avions appuyé leur dossier de lettres de recommandations. Je n'avais jamais eu de soucis et d'angoisses pour leur laisser Elise. Ma fille les adorait.

J'entendais un petit bruit dans le baby-phone.

- Papa c'est un coquin ! Demain papi l'a voir ! Aaah petit Mimi !

Je ne pouvais retenir un sourire. Edward bougeait derrière moi et se tournait sur le dos.

- Putain mais c'est pas possible... Faut lui couper la langue à c'te gosse !

Je me mordais la lèvre pour ne pas rire. _Elise était bavarde ! C'était le moins qu'on puisse dire ! _

- Elle tient de toi, chéri !

- Ah non alors là sûrement pas ! J'en faisais pas la moitié à 30 mois !

- C'est pas ce qu'Esmé m'a dit je te signale !

Edward me regardait comme si je venais de l'offenser et me balançait un coussin à la figure.

- Hééééé !

Je récupérais le coussin pour lui retaper la tête avec. Il se glissait sous la couette, se protégeant de son bras.

- AU SECOOOUUUURRRSSSS !

J'éclatais de rire et mimais de l'étouffer avant de le libérer. Il était tout rouge à force de rigoler. Sans que je ne m'y attende, il sautait sur moi, plaçant son corps sur le mien.

- T'aimes prendre des risques toi, hein ? M'attaquer au saut du lit... Humm... Pas terrible comme intention de ta part...

J'arquais un sourcil, fixant son regard et glissant mes mains sous son tee-shirt.

- Quelle sera ma punition, grand chef de famille ?

Il regardait l'étagère au-dessus de la tête de lit et souriait. Ses yeux malicieux revenaient vers les miens. _C'était comme si jamais je ne pourrais me lasser de lui... _

- Et bien peut-être que... une grève de sexe par exemple... serait un bon châtiment ?

- Tu te lasserais avant moi...

Ses yeux s'écarquillaient. _Je cherchais la petite bête..._

- Oserais-tu dire que je ne te satisfais pas sexuellement parlant et que mes performances olympiques ne te manqueraient pas ?

J'éclatais de rire mais peu de temps, il embrassait mon cou de baisers humides et je frissonnais.

- Performances olympiques ? Comme tu te vantes !

Il interrompait ses baisers.

- Je te satisfais plus ?

_Je le voyais flipper. J'avais envie de rire mais décidais de jouer à fond mon jeu. _Je caressais de mon index son épaule, taquine.

- Disons qu'en ce moment... c'est très en-dessous de tes performances habituelles, champion ! - En-dessous de mes performances habituelles ? _Très en dessous ? _Tu vas voir, toi, ce que tu vas prendre !

Il replongeait dans mon cou et commençait à suçoter et mordiller ma peau. Il mouvait lentement son bassin contre le mien. Ma nuisette remontait en haut de mes cuisses et je sentais pleinement son érection dans son pantalon qui frottait avec mon intimité... Je ne pus retenir un gémissement et mes ongles se plantaient dans ses omoplates.

- Edward...

Sa langue se dirigeait vers mon lobe d'oreille qu'il titillait avec ses dents. Je passais mes mains sur ses fesses pour appuyer son mouvement. Un grognement sourd s'élevait de sa poitrine et je sentais une coulée de désir m'innonder.

- J'ai envie de toi, Edward...

Il relevait la tête dans un sourire triomphant et dessinait mes lèvres du bout de sa langue.

- Alors Mrs Cullen... On fait moins la maligne, hein ? Je suis toujours en-dessous de mes performances habituelles ?

Je caressais son visage et rougissais de le voir aussi brillant.

- T'as qu'à continuer et je te dirai une fois que tu auras terminé...

- Tentant... Très tentant... Tu veux une démonstration totale ?

J'acquiessais.

- Bien sûr ! Sinon comment veux-tu que je sache où tu en es dans tes performances, champion ?

Il m'embrassait en passant sa main sur ma jambe, me la pliant le long de son flanc. Je pliais la deuxième et ressentais complètement son frôlement sur mon sexe. Sa bouche glissait sur mon cou jusqu'à ma poitrine, qu'il dénudait. Je faisais remonter mes mains jusqu'à ses cheveux alors qu'il attrapait mon téton dans sa bouche pour le suçoter.

- Edward... Encore...

Nos bassins se heurtaient plus vivement et je ressentais le plaisir m'envahir, me faisant frissonner. Edward passait sa main entre nous et trouvait mon bouton de plaisir.

- Oui !

- Je vais te faire voir les étoiles, Bella !

Je ne retenais pas un rire devant son air sérieux.

- Prétentieux !

- Ambitieux !

- Je constate que tu parles, mais que tu agis peu !

Il me fixait malicieusement, et pénétrait brutalement deux doigts dans mon antre.

- OOH !

Sa main allait et venait en moi, ses doigts se courbaient, heurtant un point particulièrement sensible. Mon corps se cambrait alors qu'Edward accélérait ses mouvements, son regard noir. - T'aimes ça, hein ? Vilaine fille !

- Oh oui... Je suis vi...wow ! Vilaine ! Continue !

Il augmentait la vitesse de ses mouvements et penchait sa tête vers ma poitrine. Il prenait mon sein droit dans sa bouche, ses dents mordillants mon téton.

- OUI !

Mes parois se resserraient autour de ses doigts alors qu'il continuait de lécher ma poitrine. J'essayais de reprendre ma respiration alors qu'Edward retirait ses doigts de ma féminité.

- Tu es si belle quand tu prends du plaisir, Bella...

Je capturais ses lèvres, nouant mes bras autour de sa nuque.

- Tu n'es pas mal non plus... D'ailleurs... C'est à mon tour de t'admirer !

Je le repoussais légèrement pour qu'il s'allonge sur le dos tandis que je grimpais sur lui. Mes mains passaient sur son corps, traçant ses muscles. Je glissais ma main droite sur son caleçon, effleurant sa dureté. Edward serrait sa machoire, tout en fermant les yeux. Je fis descendre son sous-vêtement et empognais son sexe à pleine main, pour lui procurer du plaisir. J'allais et venais, tout en titillant son bout de mon pouce. Un peu de liquide s'en échappait et je l'étalais dans mon geste. J'allais me pencher pour lui donner un premier coup de langue, quand la réalité nous rattrapait.

- Maman ! Papa ! Maman ! Papa ! Maman ! Papa ! Maaaamaaaaaaaaaaaaan ! Papaaaaa !

Je fermais les yeux, immobilisant mes gestes. Edward soupirait. La petite nous appelait de sa chambre.

- Je crois que c'est fini pour ce matin... murmurait mon mari.

Je remontais à son niveau, déposant un baiser sur ses lèvres.

- Je suis désolée...

- On se rattrapera ce soir... souriait-il.

- Promis !

Je l'embrassais tendrement une nouvelle fois et attrapais mon peignoire. Je l'enfilais, m'attachais grossièrement les cheveux et me dirigeais vers la chambre de ma fille.

Elle était debout dans son petit lit, les mains sur les barreaux, dandinant ses fesses en continuant d'appeler alternativement son père et moi.

- Papa, Maman !

- Hey... Salut ma chérie !

- Lalut !

Je souriais et lui tendais les bras.

- T'as bien dormi ?

- Ui ! Tu veux de toi !

_Elle confondait encore de temps en temps le «je» et le «tu» ! _

- Mais je suis là ma chérie !

Je l'embrassais sur la joue et elle serrait ses bras autour de ma nuque, ses petits doigts tapotant dans mon cou.

- Je vais préparer ton petit-déjeuner mais ça sera Papa qui te le fera prendre parce que Maman va descendre aider Tonton Emmett et Tata Rose !

- Veux aller !

- Tu viendras ce soir, ok ? Papa va s'occuper de toi, tu vas aller au Parc avec Tonton Jasper et Calvin, ça te va ?

- Le pac ?

- Oui... Tu sais, avec le toboggan !

- Bobogan !

Elle tapait dans ses mains en éclatant de rire. _On avait de la chance que le parc municipal ne soit qu'à cinq minutes à pieds ! Elle adorait y aller ! _

Je nous dirigeais vers la cuisine, Elise dans mes bras.

- Tu veux quoi ce matin ? Des céréales ?

- Non !

- Du lait avec des tartines et de la confiture ?

- A le l'abicot ?

- Oui... C'est de la confiture à l'abricot !

- Veux ça !

Elle pointait son doigt sur le pot de confiture. Je l'attrapais et l'installais sur la table de la cuisine, alors qu'Elise jouait avec une mèche de mes cheveux qui retombait. Edward apparaissait, en pantalon de pyjama et en tee-shirt, se frottant les yeux. _Il avait sûrement dû régler son «problème» tout seul... ça me contrariait ! Mais beaucoup ! _

- Heh, t'es déjà debout Elise ?

- Papa ! Veux de toi !

Elle lui tendait les bras et Edward l'attrapait pour la bisouiller. Elle riait et faisait un bisou à son père. J'attrapais la boîte à café pour en faire alors qu'Edward s'approchait, la petite dans les bras. Elle regardait mes gestes.

- C'est quoi ?

- C'est du café, c'est pour le petit-déjeuner de Papa et Maman !

- Poukoi?

- Parce que faut bien qu'on bouffe ! répondait Edward  
- Poukoi ?

- Toi tu prends bien un petit-dej' ? Et ben maman et papa aussi ils en prennent un !

- Poukoi ?

_Oh bon sang ! Une angine, vite ! _

- Pour être en forme pour bien s'amuser avec Elise !

- C'est toi !

Elle disait ça en se pointant du doigt. Edward la reprenait, tapotant sa main sur le buste de notre fille pour lui faire comprendre.

- C'est _moi ! _«Moi», c'est toi ! Toi, c'est «moi» !

Je me tournais vers lui et Elise le fixait, sourcils froncés. J'éclatais de rire.

- Tu es très clair, Edward ! Tu viens de résoudre ses problèmes en une seule phrase là !

- On va essayer un autre truc ! «Moi»...

Il tapotait le buste d'Elise en répétant «Moi».

- Toi !

Il se tapotait son propre buste pour lui faire comprendre et reprenait.

- Moi... Toi... Moi... Toi... Moi... toi...

La petite riait, parce qu'à chaque fois, son père la poussait un peu et ça l'amusait. _Elle avait plutôt envie de jouer ! _Elle pointait son index sur son buste.

- Moi !

Et ensuite, elle touchait son père, en souriant.

- Toi !

- Ouais ! Super chérie ! C'est ça, t'as tout compris !

- Moi ! Toi ! Moi ! Toi ! Moi ! Toi !

Nous la félicitions et elle était toute contente. Edward décidait de lui faire la même chose pour le «je» et le «tu» mais ce fut peine perdue. _Elle était connectée sur le «moi», «toi» ! _

- Chérie, notre fille est Einstein !

- T'as toujours aimé exagérer ! soupirais-je en buvant mon café.

- Ou alors c'est moi qui suis le meilleur pédagogue que le monde ait jamais connu !

- J'ai toujours pensé que tu avais un gros problème d'égo !

Il éclatait de rire alors qu'Elise buvait son biberon de lait. Je me préparais rapidement pour descendre à l'étage inférieur et aider Emmett et Rose !

**..::..**

**POV EMMETT : **

Jamais j'avais souvenir d'avoir flippé, même pas quand j'avais passé mes examens pour devenir éducateur. _L'assistante sociale devait arriver dans deux heures. _Tout était bientôt clean. Rosalie ne parlait plus depuis ce midi, concentrée à faire en sorte que l'appartement soit accueillant. Bella essayait de nous distraire mais sans succès.

- Allez ! Ca va bien se passer ! Votre appartement est spacieux, il y a trois chambres dont deux inoccupées assez vastes ! Vous réalisez que même Elise n'a pas une chambre si grande ?

- J'imaginais qu'on aurait pu laisser notre chambre à nous au bébé et passer dans celle plus petite, qu'il ait plus d'espaces !

- Je t'assure Rosalie que ça n'est pas utile. Il n'y a pas une grande différence en espace, ça ira... Ne t'en fais pas trop !

- Et si l'appartement jouait en notre défaveur ? On devrait envisager d'acheter une maison !

_Et des si, et des mais... ! _

- Rose... On n'a pas les moyens pour l'instant d'acheter une maison...

Rosalie se rongeait les ongles.

- Et si cet agrément ne nous est pas attribué ?

- Rosalie, arrête de stresser ! On a fait des forums sur internet, on a rencontré des parents qui ont adopté... Tu te rappelles des Bougaux ? Ils avaient un appartement plus petit que nous et ils ont adopté ! Tout ira bien !

_Je voulais que Rosalie retrouve sa gnac ! Son envie et sa confiance en elle ! Cette stérilité l'avait anéanti. _

Bella approuvait.

- Je vais rester, je n'hésiterai pas à dire à cette personne l'oncle et la tante formidables que vous êtes pour ma fille !

- Merci, Bella, ça compte pour nous !

Rosalie se dirigeait vers la chambre et je m'approchais vers ma petite soeur. _Si on m'avait dit qu'elle deviendrait cette maman si sûre d'elle et sereine, j'aurai eu du mal à le croire sans le voir ! Et pourtant... Edward avait fait beaucoup de bien dans sa vie et Elise aussi ! _

- Merci petite Bella... Rosalie est angoissée...

Je la serrais dans mes bras.

- On le serait aussi ! Mais j'ai confiance ! Vous respirez la bonté !

Un coup sur la porte nous fit sursauter. _Qui c'est qui débarquait maintenant ? C'était franchement pas le moment ! _

- Ouais ?

Un type assez grand et mince, noir de peau, se tenait devant la porte, en costume.

- Monsieur Swan ?

- Lui-même !

- Mohamed El-Bdaker de l'agence d'adoption de Seattle... Je viens pour la visite...

_Oh putain oh putain oh putain ! Il était en avance ! Et moi qui m'attendais à une femme... _

- Oui... Ben... entrez...

Il m'adressait un petit sourire et me précédait dans le couloir. _Putain et la chambre qui était encore en désordre ! _Il allait jusqu'au salon et saluait Bella en lui tendant la main, que ma soeurette s'empressait de serrer.

- Madame Swan, je suppose ?

- Non... Je suis la soeur de Monsieur...

- Ravi !

- Moi également...

Il se tournait vers moi, sortant un stylo et un carnet.

- Votre épouse n'est pas ici ?

- Mon épouse... mon épouse... Oui ! Mon épouse ! Rose !

- Quoi ?

- Monsieur El-Bdaker est arrivé de l'agence d'adoption !

Rosalie arrivait en courant, une barette à cheveux dans sa bouche alors qu'elle tenait sa chevelure dans ses mains, ses yeux écarquillés. _L'homme de l'agence semblait bien apprécier la vue ! Calme Swan... Tout doux ! _

- Oh... Bonjour... Ro... Rosalie ! Enchantée !

- Mohamed El-Bdaker ! Excusez mon avance mais l'entretien précédent a été écourté, je me suis donc permis de venir plus tôt !

- Evidemment... Entrez... Enfin non je veux dire... asseyez-vous ! Un café ? Un thé ? du café ?

Rosalie perdait les pédales. Elle était pâle comme un linge. Bella s'approchait d'elle.

- Calme-toi Rosalie... Monsieur ne te mangera pas !

_Ce mec me faisait un bon effet, il souriait et semblait amusé de la réaction de ma femme ! Il avait dû en voir d'autres... _

- Nous allons commencer si vous le permettez...

Je m'asseyais à côté de ma femme sur le canapé, tandis que Bella s'installait sur le gros pouf à côté de la table basse.

- Donc... Vous avez déposé un dossier il y a deux mois pour une adoption après avoir découverts que vous êtes stérile, Mrs Swan ?

- C'est exact oui !

- Vous avez fait des examens médicaux pour cela ?

- Oui ! Tous les examens possibles et imaginables !

- D'accord ! Vous travaillez tous deux donc je crois... Madame en tant que secrétaire dans un garage, c'est ça ?

- Oui !

- C'est rare de voir des femmes dans un milieu masculin ! Mes félicitations !

Rosalie souriait, crispée.

- Détendez-vous...

J'attrapais les mains tremblantes de mon épouse. Elle soufflait bruyamment.

- Et vous monsieur, vous êtes éducateur sportif c'est ça ?

- Oui ! Depuis deux ans !

- Je vois aussi dans votre dossier que vous travaillez bénévolement les mercredis après-midi dans un foyer pour enfants ?

- Un mercredi sur deux !

- Un foyer d'enfants handicapés ?

- Nous avons deux handicapés moteurs, trois petits atteints de trisomie 21 et les autres sont des enfants placés en foyer d'accueil ou en famille.

- Et ça vous plaît ?

_Tu parles que ça me plaisait ! Dans mes semaines, je n'attendais que les mercredis ! _

- Je les adore ! Ils sont tous supers ! C'est très stimulant et j'apprends énormément à leur contact... Beaucoup de tolérance, de respect et surtout d'écoute. J'ai compris que passer simplement parfois cinq minutes à les écouter leur apporte plus que n'importe quels autres trucs !

Je le voyais noter quelque chose sur son carnet. _Bella le fixait, calme. _

- Et vous Madame, vous êtes la soeur de Monsieur Swan ?

- Sa soeur cadette oui !

- Isabella... Cullen, c'est ça ?

- C'est moi ! souriait Bella.

- Vous avez fait une lettre de recommandation avec votre mari...

- Vous savez tout !

Monsieur El-Bdaker souriait à ma soeur.

- Je n'ai aucun mérite : tout est sous mes yeux ! Vous êtes vous-même maman ?

- Tout à fait oui ! D'une petite Elise qui va sur ses trois ans en avril !

- Vous avez été amené à faire garder votre enfant par votre frère et sa femme ?

- A de nombreuses occasions, nous habitons l'étage au-dessus avec mon mari et souvent, lors de choses improvisées, nous avons déposé notre fille ici !

- Tout s'est toujours bien déroulé ?

- Absolument ! et ma fille ne s'y trompe pas ! Sa tata Rose et son Tonton Mett, c'est sacré pour elle !

_Ah, ma nièce ! Enfin une qui me reconnaissait à ma juste valeur ! _

- Parfait ! Tout cela me semble très bien ! Cet appartement est votre résidence principale ?

- Oui ! Il comporte trois chambres et un balcon.

- Je peux le visiter ?

- Absolument ! Suivez-moi !

Je l'entraînais au travers l'appartement. _Heureusement que Bella était venue tôt pour nous aider à remettre un peu d'ordre ! _Tout était à peu près clean. Le type notait et notait sans parler. _C'était stressant ! _Rosalie était sur nos talons.

- Et ici c'est notre chambre !

- Excusez-nous... le lit n'est pas fait... mais on a pas eu...

El-Bdaker levait la main en signe d'apaisement.

- Le fait qu'une couette ne soit pas rabattue n'a jamais conditionné un accord ou non pour une adoption !

Il retournait au salon alors que la porte sonnait. Bella allait ouvrir et nous entendions un petit «Maman». Edward suivait Bella qui portait Elise dans ses bras.

- Oh... On dérange ?

- C'est Monsieur El-Bdaker de l'agence d'adoption...

Edward tendait la main et serrait celle de l'assistant social.

- Enchanté ! Edward Cullen !

- Edward Cullen, comme le pianiste qui annule ses concerts au dernier moment ?

- Pardon ?

- Il y a trois ans vous deviez donner un concert à Seattle après une colloque... J'étais venu spécialement vous voir avec ma mère qui est fan de musique classique... L'organisatrice nous a annoncé que vous ne monteriez pas sur scène !

- Oh... La faute à cette petite chose qui avait décidé de pointer le bout de son nez quinze jours en avance !

Mon beauf passait sa main sur la tête d'Elise et je pouvais voir son sourire fier.

- Dans ce cas-là, ça s'excuse largement ! C'est votre fille ?

- Oui, c'est Elise !

Ma nièce, qui rêvassait, fixant le mur, tournait sa tête vivement vers sa mère.

- Elise !

- Oui, on parle de toi !

- De toi ?

Nous sourions et ma nièce tendait les bras à Rosalie.

- Tata Rose veux de toi !

Ma femme l'attrapait pour l'embrasser.

- Tu viens, Elise ? On va laisser Tata Rose et Tonton Emmett avec le Monsieur...

- Non... Je vais m'en aller j'ai terminé !

_Il partait comme ça, sans rien dire de plus ? _

- Vous ferez de très bons parents. L'entretien est positif. Vous recevrez un appel dès qu'une proposition pour adopter nous sera transmise rentrant dans vos critères.

_Quoi ? Ca y est ? On allait être parents ?_

- Vous voulez dire que...

- Je vous place sur la liste d'attente !

Rosalie fondit en larmes et Bella et elle s'étreignaient avec Elise. _Si je m'écoutais, j'aurai aussi envie de pleurer ! J'vais pouvoir être papa ! _

- On vous appelera. Ne vous emballez pas, ça peut prendre des mois voire un an ou deux... Mais vous aurez un enfant !

_J'vais être Papa ! J'VAIS ETRE PAPA ! _

- Au-revoir Mr Swan... Madame...

El-Bdaker saluait tout le monde et quittait l'appartement. _Après je ne sais combien d'entretiens stressants, on allait pouvoir adopter ! _

Je tombais dans les bras d'Edward.

- Et ben j'ai envie de te dire champagne, mon poulet !

- Tampagne mon pouyet !

Nous éclations de rire devant Elise qui répétait tout ce que son père disait !

- Fais un gros bisou à tonton Mett ! Il est content !

Elise me tendait les bras et je la prenais pour l'embrasser. _J'allais pouvoir avoir mon propre gosse ! _

- Par contre tu vois mon Emmett, le craché de purée et de compote je le râterai pas avec ton gamin !

- Enfoiré putain !

Mais je ne pouvais retenir un sourire. _J'étais trop content que ça soit possible ! _

- Foiré !

- EMMETT !

**..::..**

**POV EDWARD : **

C'était vraiment une putain de bonne nouvelle ça ! On avait fêté ça dignement avec Alice et Jasper. Ils avaient laissé Calvin chez la mère d'Alice, comme un week-end sur trois, pour profiter d'eux. _C'était un bon rituel ! Nous avions nous aussi pris l'habitude de donner le mardi soir Elise à mes parents ou à Charlie et Sue, jusqu'au mercredi en fin de journée. _Ca permettait des sorties en amoureux, des soirées détentes et la petite adorait ça ! Elle faisait un peu ce qu'elle voulait chez son papi ou son pépé !

Durant toute la soirée, la petite n'avait pas arrêté de tousser. Elle avait les yeux brillants et ça faisait une heure que Bella la tenait dans ses bras, enroulée dans une couverture. Elle la berçait doucement mais Elise était prise d'une nouvelle crise de toux.

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ?

Alice posait sa main sur son front.

- Elle fait de la fièvre, on dirait !

- T'as bobo où, chérie ? demandait ma femme.

- Là !

- A la gorge, là ?

Elle toussait et toussait encore. J'attrapais son biberon de lait, allais le vider pour le remplir d'eau.

- Tiens, bois ça un peu... Ca te fera du bien !

Bella lui donnait son biberon et ça semblait calmer la petite. Elle somnolait dans les bras de mon épouse. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle s'endormait.

- On va rentrer... Elle sera mieux dans son lit !

- Ouais, pas de soucis !

Nous embrassions tout le monde et grimpions à l'appartement. Là, Bella mettait Elise au lit. Elle dormait, ronflant un peu. _Elle le faisait quand elle était malade ou très fatiguée. _J'attrapais la taille de ma femme pour l'attirer au lit dans notre chambre. Je calais son dos contre mon torse et ses fesses frottaient mon désir qui s'éveillait lentement.

- Il me semble que tu me dois quelque chose de ce matin...

Elle ondulait lentement, passant ses mains derrière ma nuque.

- Je paie toujours mes dettes, murmurait-elle sensuellement.

- Vraiment ? Je vais te demander des intérêts par heure sans sexe tu sais...

- Combien ?

Elle s'appuyait honteusement contre mon érection et je fermais la porte de la chambre. Elle me plaquait contre, glissant sa langue dans ma bouche. _J'adorais quand elle prenait ce genre d'initiatives et déjà, je me sentais trop à l'étroit dans mon jeans. _Ses mains descendaient lentement vers la ceinture pour la défaire. Je capturais sa lèvre inférieure pour la sucer et elle gémissait, cambrant son bassin contre le mien. Elle dansait devant moi, frottant sa poitrine contre mon torse tout en déboutonnant sa chemisette blanche, me dévoilant son soutien-gorge noir. _J'étais totalement soumis à ses gestes et sa sensualité. _

Ses doigts attrapaient mon sexe par-dessus le tissu et elle entamait un mouvement dessus, me faisant perdre le nord. Elle baissait mon habit totalement et s'agenouillait, un sourire coquin sur le visage.

- Bella...

Elle prenait mon pénis entre ses doigts, caressant ses lèvres avec. _Wow ! _

- J't'en prie ! Fais-le...

Son sourire s'agrandissait et elle continuait de me torturer, m'accordant parfois la grâce de poser ses lèvres sur mon extrémité.

- Tu sais que j'ai un peu bu ce soir et... quand j'ai bu... je peux être têtue..

Je ne pus retenir un grognement alors qu'elle continuait de caresser mon sexe sans faire plus. Je passais ma main dans ses cheveux.

- Tu peux être coquine aussi quand tu bois...

- Plus têtue que coquine...

Ses mains caressaient mon bas-ventre et mes cuisses, remontant jusqu'à mes fesses. Elle déposait une nouvelle fois ses lèvres sur mon bout et je tressaillais. _Elle voulait me tuer. _

La pointe de sa langue traçait mon manche, laissant une traînée humide. _Putain je la déteste quand elle fait ça ! Mais vraiment hein ! _

- Tu es patient... Ca se récompense...

Elle me prenait dans sa bouche et je ne pus retenir un long gémissement, tant j'étais soulagé. _Putain que c'est bon ! _Elle me travaillait lentement, enroulant sa langue autour de mon désir tendu à l'extrême, flattant mon bout. Ses va-et-vient étaient rythmés et je lui imprimais un mouvement en tenant sa tête. Sa main se calait sur la caresse de sa bouche alors que l'autre caressait mes bourses et mes cuisses.

- Bel... Bella !!

Elle me retirait de sa bouche, continuant de me masturber.

- T'aimes ça, hein ?

- T'es dingue de demander ça... haletais-je.

Elle allait me reprendre dans sa bouche mais on entendit Elise se mettre à pleurer.

- Mamaaan ! Boboo !

Je balançais ma tête en arrière contre la porte et Bella soupirait.

- Je vais y aller...

J'acquiessais et l'aidais à se relever. Elle remontait mon pantalon et je reboutonnais sa chemisette rapidement.

- De toute façon j'peux pas y aller avec ça...

Je lui indiquais mon petit «problème «.

- Décidément...

- Je sais...

Je filais à la salle de bains et me passais le visage sous l'eau froide pour tenter de récupérer. _L'avantage quand c'était sa fille qui appelait c'est que La Tour De Pise s'écroulait rapidement ! _J'allais à la chambre d'Elise. Ma femme tenait ma fille dans ses bras et la consolait.

- Mammm... pleurait-elle, prise d'une nouvelle quinte de toux.

- Je sais mon coeur... Il est tard... On va aller voir papi demain, d'accord ?

- Bobo !

Je regardais ma femme qui soupirait.

- Tu veux que j'appelle mon père ?

- Non, ça va aller... Va voir si on a rien pour la gorge pour elle dans la pharmacie...

Je me dirigeais à la salle de bains pour vérifier mais à part des sprays pour adultes, il n'y avait rien d'indiqué pour les enfants. Je retrouvais Bella et Elise allongées dans notre lit.

- Amène-moi son thermomètre...

Je lui prenais la température. Elle était à 38,8. Je m'allongeais dans la couette alors que Bella se levait pour aller chercher un doliprane et essayer de faire chuter sa température. Je prenais ma fille dans mes bras et elle toussait encore. _C'est vrai qu'elle était chaude ! _

Bella revenait avec un biberon dans lequel elle avait dilué le médicament à de l'eau. Elise le prenait, docile, en grimaçant.

- Tu veux ton doudou ?

Elise pointait du doigt le nounours en peluche que j'avais offert à Bella à Londres il y a trois ans.

- Tu veux celui-là ?

Ma fille acquiessait et j'attrapais la peluche pour lui donner. Bella s'allongeait avec nous et s'appuyait sur un coude. _On ne cherchait même plus à coucher Elise seule quand elle était malade, sinon on avait droit à des crises de larmes en pagaille ! _

- C'est râté pour ce soir...

- Pour quoi ? demandais-je doucement parce que ma fille s'était endormie.

- Pour terminer ce qu'on avait commencé... souriait Bella.

Je bougeais ma tête vers elle pour capturer ses lèvres.

- On verra ça plus tard... J'ai une bonne main droite !

Bella se mordait la lèvre pour ne pas rire trop fort. Elise bougeait entre nous, toussotant un peu, se rapprochant de sa mère.

- C'est sûrement une angine ou un coup de froid !

- Tu l'as bien couverte pour aller au square avec Calvin et Jasper ?

- Evidemment ! Elle avait son manteau et son bonnet !

- Ton père pourra l'ausculter demain ?

- Evidemment qu'il peut faire ça ! C'est Super-Papi !

Je m'allongeais sur l'oreiller et ma compagne faisait de même, caressant le ventre d'Elise avec douceur. Nous croisions nos mains libres au-dessus de la tête de notre fille et nous endormions rapidement.

La nuit fut courte, Elise avait souvent pleuré, réclamant à boire toutes les heures. _C'était pas toujours facile d'être parents... _Nous descendions de la volvo pour rentrer chez mes parents. La voiture de Charlie était déjà garée. Il déjeunait avec nous et avec Sue et ses enfants. Dans la maison, c'était déjà un sacré bazar et les conversations raisonnaient, joyeuses. Je portais Elise qui somnolait appuyée sur mon épaule, le pouce dans sa bouche et un doudou dans son autre main.

- Bonjour tout le monde !

Ma mère arrivait de la cuisine en tablier, une spatule à la main. Une délicieuse odeur de viande cuite me flattait les narines.

- Bonjour mes chéris ! Où elle est ma petite-fille ?

Je lui intimais de parler doucement.

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? Elle a les joues rouges !

- Elle fait de la fièvre et elle a mal à la gorge. Elle a mal dormi elle s'est réveillée toutes les heures.

- On va attendre qu'elle se réveille et Papa la regardera. Bonjour Bella...

Ma femme s'approchait pour l'embrasser.

- Bonjour Esmé !

- Tu as une petite mine toi aussi...

- On a pas énormément dormi avec la petite. Elle a beaucoup toussé.

- Emmène la dans sa chambre, elle sera mieux...

J'allais au salon pour saluer tout le monde. Elise dormait profondément contre moi. Carlisle touchait discrètement son cou.

- Elle a les ganglions un peu enflés. Vous avez repris sa fièvre ce matin ?

- Elle a un peu baissé...

- Il y a pas mal d'angines en ce moment et des virus. Je la regarderai quand elle se réveillera... - Mais elle va avoir faim...

- C'est pas grave Maman. On lui donnera à manger quand elle sera réveillée ! Je vais la coucher !

J'amenais la petite dans sa chambre que mes parents lui avaient aménagé. Elle bougeait faiblement et ronchonnait. Je ne pus retenir un sourire. _C'était vraiment un copier-coller de sa mère ! _Nous nous installions à l'apéritif autour de la table du salon. Bella s'asseyait à mes côtés et discutait avec son père.

La petite émergeait une heure plus tard, plus guillerette. Immédiatement, elle se précipitait dans les bras de ses deux grand-pères. Carlisle la prenait sur ses genoux et l'amusait. Elle peinait à manger et Esmé lui préparait une purée liquide. Charlie lui attrapait une paille et elle mangeait comme ça, ce qui l'amusait beaucoup.

- C'est ça, apprenez-lui d'autres conneries tiens ! C'est pas vous qui nettoyez après !

- Edward ! Veux-tu bien, s'il te plaît, arrêter de parler comme ça devant ta fille ! grondait Esmé.

- Papa c'est un coquin !

_Et ben voilà hein ! La vérité sort de la bouche des enfants ! _

Le repas se passait bien et j'étais assis face à ma femme. _La façon dont elle mangeait son fondant au chocolat me rappelait de «bons» souvenirs. _Et elle savait que je la regardais ! Elle en jouait, continuant de discuter avec Leah et Sue, tout en m'aguichant. Charlie jouait avec Elise dans le salon et soudain, je sentais le pied de ma femme remonter sur ma jambe. J'écarquillais les yeux.

- Bella !

- Quoi ?

Elle reposait sa jambe au sol, avec un sourire innocent. _Je sentais les regards de nos familles. Ils n'avaient rien pu voir parce qu'il y avait une nappe mais tout de même ! _

- Tu les as mis où les papiers qu'on doit envoyer demain ?

_Excuse débile, certes ! Mais fallait bien trouver quelque chose ! J'allais pas dire : que fait ton pied sur mon sexe ? devant tout le monde ! _Je sentais son pied revenir sur mes cuisses pour retrouver sa place. _Mais c'est qu'elle fait ça bien la bougresse ! _

- Dans le tiroir du meuble à côté de la porte d'entrée...

- Ok.

- Des papiers importants ? demandait ma mère

- Non, pas vrai...ment !

Je regardais ma femme qui continuait son manège. Son pied montait et descendait, me faisant durcir de plus en plus. _Mayday, mayday !! _

- Je t'ai déjà dit d'être rangé, Edward ! Après, tu ne retrouves plus rien, pas même tes papiers !

- Esmé... Laisse-le ! Il a 25 ans, on tirera plus rien de lui !

Bella éclatait de rire mais tout ce que je retenais, c'était son pied qui quittait mon sexe.

- Merci P'pa !

Carlisle riait de sa bêtise. _Il avait le diable dans les fesses ! _

- Vous voulez un café, les enfants ?

Bella s'étirait en baillant.

- Je crois plutôt que je vais aller m'allonger une petite heure si ça vous dérange pas...

- Ne t'inquiète pas, on s'occupe d'Elise. Allez vous reposer. On s'occupe d'elle.

- Merci Esmé... C'est vraiment gentil.

Ma femme se levait et passait derrière moi, faisant traîner sa main sur mon épaule. Bella se dirigeait à l'étage, embrassant Elise. Ma fille venait vers moi.

- Va où Maman ?

- Elle est montée faire la sieste... Papa va y aller aussi !

- Veux pas fait dodo !

- Tu peux rester avec Papi, mamie, pépé, mémé, Seth et Leah si tu veux... Tu as bien dormi tout à l'heure...

- Ui !

Ma mère se levait et se dirigeait vers la cuisine. Elise courrait derrière elle, ses deux petites couettes voletant en rythme.

- Mamie ! Mamie !

Je me levais, rabattant ma chemise bien devant pour éviter toute vue accidentelle. J'avais pas passé la porte du salon que je me précipitais à l'étage, le désir s'emparant de mon corps à l'idé de ce qui allait se passer. Une main m'attirait dans la salle de bains et je verrouillais la clé. Bella se jetait sur moi, nos langues se rencontrant avec force. Sans que je ne réalise vraiment comment, nous nous retrouvions rapidement nus l'un contre l'autre. Je pressais la poitrine de mon épouse alors qu'elle activait sa main sur mon membre.

- Bella...

Elle haletait alors que je caressais sa féminité de petits cercles langoureux autour de son point de désir. Elle se cambrait et gémissait dans ma bouche.

- Prends-moi maintenant... avant que quelqu'un nous interrompe !

Je souriais contre ses lèvres et la soulevais pour la caler contre le mur carrelé. Elle nouait ses chevilles derrière ma taille. Je la pénétrais vivement, étouffant un cri contre son épaule.

- Enfin ! susurrait Bella alors que je m'immobilisais en elle.

Elle ondulait et j'entamais des mouvements rapides en elle. Nous essayions d'être discrets, écrasant nos nuisances dans des baisers saccadés par notre union. _Ca faisait du bien putain ! _

J'accélérais, poussé par une pulsion violente. _Une semaine qu'on avait rien fait et depuis samedi, on avait fait qu'être interrompus ! _Les voix en bas me parvenaient et je pénétrais plus fort ma femme. Ses muscles se serraient autour de moi et ses gémissements retombaient à mes oreilles, alors qu'elle s'accrochait à mes épaules.

- Plus fort...

Je grognais, sentant ses dents mordiller mon lobe d'oreille et le titiller de sa langue. Je la pénétrais vivement et après une dernière poussée, je me déversais en elle en de longs jets alors qu'elle haletait mon prénom, transpirante.

Nous restions un petit moment connectés, recherchant l'air autour de nous. Je reposais Bella au sol, la soutenant alors que son visage était illuminé d'un sourire extrêmement satisfait. Je l'embrassais tendrement.

- Mission rondement menée, champion !

- On devrait embaucher mes parents à temps plein à l'appartement pour pouvoir faire nos petites...

- Nos petites quoi ?

- Ma grande prestation sexuelle !

- Ce que j'aime chez toi, c'est ta modestie du grand vainqueur !

Je riais et l'embrassais de nouveau. Nous nous lavions rapidement et filions dans ma chambre de jeune homme où nous nous allongions, blottis l'un contre l'autre, pour une petite sieste bien méritée.

Le soir, je montais à l'étage pour donner une partition à Jasper. Je le trouvais affalé dans le canapé, endormi, Calvin installé sur son torse. Le petit regardait son père avec un large sourire et tripotait son nez. Je réprimais une furieuse envie de rire en voyant le gosse mettre son doigt dans la narine de son père.

- Calvin... Chuuut... Laisse Papa dormir !

Le gamin se tournait vers moi dans sa petite salopette et son pull de marin. Il me tendait les bras.

- Il dort ton papou ?

- Ababababa !

- Jasper ! Oh !

- Hein quoi ? J'dormais pas ! Il est où le p'tit ?

J'éclatais de rire.

- Respire vieux ! Il est là !

Jazz se levait et récupérait son gamin qui, immédiatement, tripotait encore le nez de son père. _C'était à mourir de rire ! Ce gamin serait un as ! _

- Arrête ça poulet, t'as dit ce qui allait se passer à Parrain ?

Je m'asseyais sur le fauteuil.

- Il va se passer quoi ?

- On a trouvé une maison peut-être !

- C'est vrai ?

_Franchement, ça me foutait le bide en vrac ! _

- On va la visiter demain...

- Ah ben c'est génial ! J'vous suivrai p'tètre !

- C'est pas loin tu sais, c'est la barraque derrière la boulangerie !

- La vieille truc là ? La maison hanté ?

- Elle est pas hanté, t'es con !

- Elle fait froid dans le dos !

- C'est parce qu'elle n'est plus habitée depuis un bail ! C'est une affaire, y a trois chambres, un jardin pour Calvin... Elle est pas très chère !

- Je sais que tu feras le meilleur pour ta famille...

Je posais les partitions sur la table et redescendais après avoir embrassé le petit.

Je retrouvais ma femme sur le canapé. Elle bouquinait, Elise étant au lit. _Jasper va déménager... _

- Ca va pas chéri ?

- Jasper et Alice ont trouvé une maison...

- C'est vrai ? C'est génial ! Ils auront plus de place pour le petit, leur appartement n'est pas si grand que le nôtre...

- Ouais, c'est génial...

Je me levais et allais me servir un verre d'eau. Je m'asseyais sur une chaise de la table. _J'y crois pas... mon meilleur ami va se barrer ! _Bella venait à ma rencontre, entourant mon buste de ses bras.

- Ca t'embête à ce point ?

- C'est pas loin pourtant, ça serait la maison à côté de la boulangerie... mais ouais, ça me fait chier ouais ! J'suis égoiste, pas vrai ?

- Non... T'as toujours connu Jasper comme ton voisin... Mais ça n'entachera pas votre amitié, j'en suis certaine. C'est pratiquement un frère pour toi et tu es un frère pour lui.

- Il a sa famille, j'ai la mienne... pourquoi j'ai l'impression qu'on va m'emputer ? Toi et la petite êtes ma vie...

- Mais Jasper aussi c'est une part de toi... J'ai toujours pensé que si vous deviez virer homo, ça n'étonnerait personne !

Je me retenais d'éclater de rire et me tournais vers elle, l'enlaçant contre moi.

- C'est pas un adieu, je suppose !

- Bien sûr que non ! Je reste persuadée que vous resterez quand même fourrés l'un chez l'autre !

- C'est évident !

- Tu sais que des fois je suis jalouse ?

- Sérieusement ? souriais-je

Elle fronçait les sourcils.

- C'est très sérieux !

Je la serrais plus contre moi pour l'embrasser.

- T'as pas à l'être, c'est deux choses différentes ! Mais je te jure que si un jour Jasper et moi on divorce, tu seras la première que j'épouserai !

- Trop aimable !


	16. Chapter 16 : Se tourner vers le futur

_**Hello tout le monde !**_

_**C'est un nouveau 15eme jour donc je poste un nouveau one-shot !**_

_**Merci à toutes :**_

_**35nanou, adeline73100, Annouk, aude77, AuroreAthena, **_

_**bébé23, bichou85, callie266, **_

_**chriwyatt, Cullen's family, **_

_**Domi2a, emy299, fan-par-hasard21, Galswinthe, **_

_**Grazie, Ilonka, **_

_**Joeymalia42, Lenerol, Lily Cullen 82, liliputienne31, LolaMiSweetLove, **_

_**MaCha1983, **_

_**MaevaThiephaine, maielle, marnchoups, Marjoriie, Mixetremix,**_

_**Morgane, ness49, **_

_**NiniWeasley, ousna, Pauline, petitefilledusud, **_

_**ptitchoux78, sandmabe, sarinette60,**_

_**Vanessa, vavounette, veronika crepuscule.**_

_**-o-**_

_**Cet O.S est un peu difficile... La fin rattrape tout mais je vous**_

_**laisse découvrir ;-)**_

_**J'espère que vous apprécierez !**_

_**Bon dimanche et à mardi pour celles qui suivent Jardin Secret,**_

_**à dimanche dans 15 jours pour celles qui ne lisent que les one-shot !**_

_**Tiftouff.**_

**Point de vue de Bella.**

- Maman, Maman, Maman, Maman !

- Je suis dans la chambre ma chérie !

Je voyais Elise arriver en courant, tenant sa veste contre elle et sa poupée en chiffon.

- Tu as choisi ta veste pour aller chez Papi et Mamie Sue ?

Elle me tendait sa veste et je m'agenouillais pour l'aider en l'enfiler.

- Papa y fait du boutin !

Je fronçais les sourcils.

- Du boudin ?

Elle faisait «oui» de la tête. _Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait encore à Edward ? _Elise riait.

- Y veut pas aller chez tonton Jasper et Tata Lice !

_Et ben voilà ! J'en étais sûr qu'il ferait la tête ! _J'attachais les boutons de sa veste.

- Viens, je vais te coiffer...

- Ta pique !

- Je sais que ça te tire les cheveux chérie mais il faut les peigner !

J'attrapais le flacon de démêlant et en appliquais avant de passer la brosse. Comme d'habitude, ma fille hurlait. _Elle était hyper sensible des cheveux ! J'aurais tout donné pour avoir le secret de Rosalie qui savait la peigner sans la faire crier ! _

- Allez voilà ! Maman a fini ! On va laisser les cheveux détachés, d'accord ?

- Ah oui !

Je me coiffais vite fait avec une couette et Elise me donnait la main.

Dans le salon, Edward était assis par-terre devant le canapé sur le tapis, zappant sur la télé, jambes étendues devant lui. Il était encore en jogging.

- Edward, on y va !

J'attrapais mes clés, Elise me tenant la main.

- Ok, amusez-vous bien !

- Edward ! On va chez Alice et Jasper pour les aider à déménager !

Il haussait les épaules.

- Ouais ben c'est ce que je dis : amusez-vous bien !

_Edward, en version tête de lard ! _

- Tu viens, Edward ! Je sais que ça te dégoûte que Jasper déménage mais ce sont nos amis et on va les aider !

Il eut un rictus nerveux et attrapait une revue pour la feuilleter.

- Sûrement pas !

Il rebalançait le magasine sur la table du salon. _Seigneur mais qu'il pouvait être pénible des fois ! _

- Arrête de faire le gamin, tu veux ?

Il se contentait de hausser les épaules.

- T'as quel âge, sincèrement ?

- J'ai pas envie que Jasper se casse, alors je manifeste et je bougerai pas mes fesses de là, point ! Si je viens, je vais être chiant. Si je suis chiant, je vais vous emmerder. Si je vous emmerde, je sais que ça saoulera tout le monde et que toi et moi on va se disputer alors comme je ne veux surtout pas tout ça, je fais de la résistance pacifiste en restant assis ici et en boudant, point barre !

Elise me tenait toujours la main et regardait alternativement son père et moi. Elle me lâchait la main, allait s'asseoir à côté d'Edward et croisait ses bras sur son buste, comme venait de le faire Edward.

- Je rêve !

_Si elle commençait à suivre le chemin de son père, elle était mal barrée ! _

- Elise, tu viens chérie, tu commences pas, allez !

- Tu fais du boutin comme Papa ! me disait-elle

- Merci ma cocolette !

Edward montrait sa paume de main à Elise et elle lui tapait dessus. _Ohlala Seigneur ! _

- Bon... puisque tu n'es pas décidé à bouger, tu vas garder la petite et Calvin ! Ca m'évitera de les emmener chez Charlie et Carmen !

Je grimpais à l'étage. _C'était tout de même étrange de voir cet appartement bientôt vide ! Mais leur future maison était vraiment formidable ! Elle avait un aspect vieillot et ancien tout à fait charmant ! Carmen et Esmé s'en étaient données à coeur joie pour refaire l'intérieur. _Calvin était dans son parc. Il balançait ses jouets en dehors et essayait de les rattraper. _Ma foi... Une occupation comme une autre ! _Je me penchais pour l'embrasser.

- Alala !

- Salut mon grand !

Il était en bermuda kaki et en tee-shirt blanc. Je le prenais dans mes bras.

- Tu es là, Bella ! Ca tombe bien ! Alice a fait un malaise...

- Quoi ?

Jasper avait un linge mouillé à la main tandis que Rosalie et Emmett s'affairaient autour de cartons. Je me dirigeais vers la chambre où seul le lit était encore monté. Alice était pâle, appuyée contre un oreiller. En la voyant, Calvin lui tendait les bras.

- Mama !

- Viens-là mon chou...

Je lui donnais Calvin et m'asseyais sur le rebord du lit. J'attrapais le linge de Jasper.

- Va t'occuper du déménagement, je vais rester avec elle.

- T'es sûre que ça va, Alice ? Tu veux pas que j'appelle un médecin ?

- Non ça va... Va aider les autres...

Il embrassait sa main et quittait la chambre. Calvin s'était allongé contre sa maman et se laissait dorloter. Alice le regardait comme la première merveille du monde.

- Comment tu te sens ?

- Ca va... J'ai eu un simple étourdissement !

- T'en as pas déjà eu un la semaine dernière ?

- J'ai pas eu un rythme de vie normal ces dernières semaines à cause de cette expo !

_Elle présentait sa première collection de vêtements et elle était stressée ! _

- Prends quand même soin de toi ! Ne te rends pas malade pour ça ! Pense à ton fils !

- Je vais faire une deuxième expo pour vêtements pour bébés et jeunes enfants ! Tu accepterais que je les fasse essayer à Elise ?

- Bien sûr mais penses à toi, d'abord ! Tu as été au médecin pour avoir des vitamines ?

- Oh ! J't'en prie Bella ! Je n'ai pas besoin de vitamines !

_Super-Alice, le retour ! _

- Je vais amener Calvin à Edward, il va s'en occuper !

- Bwar Bwar Bwar !

- Tu vas avec Tonton Edward mon poulet ?

Calvin tapait dans ses mains, visiblement enthousiaste. _Il riait tout le temps ! Il tenait ça de sa mère ! _

- Il ne vient pas nous aider ?

- Monsieur et sa fille ont décidé de bouder votre déménagement. Edward a refusé de bouger ses fesses et en le voyant faire, Elise l'a rejoint et l'a imité faire la tronche. C'était assez drôle à voir !

Alice se mettait à rire.

- Elle a le diable dans les fesses !

Je me relevais en levant les mains.

- Ca vient pas de mon côté ça !

Alice me tendait Calvin et je le descendais à Edward. Il était assis sur le banc de son piano, Elise sur ses genoux. Il lui jouait le classique de Beethoven _«Lettres à Elise». _Nous avions bien choisi son prénom, elle adorait cette chanson ! Elle tapait sur les touches du clavier. Edward essayait de l'initier un peu à la musique, même si ce n'était que très très très brouillon. Elle adorait ça !

- Coucou ! Je vous ramène un invité les boudeurs !

- Oh Papa ! C'est Calvin !

- Heh oui, on va garder Calvin toi et moi !

- Bwar !

- Salut ma crotte !

- Alice a fait un malaise...

- Encore ?

Edward prenait Calvin dans ses bras et le petit regardait Elise qui tapotait sur le clavier du piano.

- Je lui ai dis qu'elle devrait s'en inquiéter mais tu la connais... T'as qu'à garder Calvin cet après-midi !

- Ca marche ! On va bien s'amuser tous les trois !

- On va zouer à casse-casse ! souriait Elise en descendant du banc.

- Très bonne idée ! Et après tu ranges ta chambre aussi !

- Oh nooooooon !

- Oh si ! Allez chérie, on ne discute pas mon coeur ! Papa va t'aider, il adooooooooooore ranger, pas vrai papa ?

Edward grognait et je m'approchais pour l'embrasser.

- T'as voulu bouder hein ?

- Ah ah très drôle, Bella ! Super marrant j'me pisse dessus !

Je souriais et l'embrassais ainsi que les petits avant de remonter aider Alice et Jasper.

**..::..**

**Point de vue d'Edward.**

_Ok je sais, j'suis super con quand je suis lancé ! Mais merde quoi ! J'ai franchement pas envie que Jasper se barre ! _Bon faut être honnête leur maison est superbe, bien mieux que leur appart'... mais j'vais faire comment quand j'vais vouloir aller le voir ? _Avant c'était bien pratique : je montais l'escalier et hop ! Maintenant faut descendre l'escalier, traverser la rue, aller jusqu'à la boulangerie, tourner à droite pour aller le voir ! _

- Papa ! Mets où ça ?

Calvin était couché dans ma chambre sur le lit. Je lui avais installé un super petit lit avec le traversin qui l'entourait pour pas qu'il tombe et tout un tas de coussins ! _Ouais, j'suis un parrain super cool ! _J'avais allumé les baby-phones mais il dormait profondément en body sous la couette. _Et dire qu'il a déjà 13 mois ! Ca file, ça file ! _

- Euh c'est quoi ? Une peluche ? On le met dans la caisse là ?

- Vi !

Elle reprenait sa peluche et l'amenait jusqu'au carton de rangements bleu et blanc. On y avait entassé toutes ses peluches et comme ça, elle pouvait les trouver dès qu'elle voulait. Elle me tendait une paire de chaussettes qui traînait sous son petit lit.

- Faut le... que la massine elle le met dans son ventre et après que ça fait des bulles et que ça fait tout prope !

- On va le mettre dans la corbeille à linges dans la salle de bains tout à l'heure et on fera une machine.

_Et ça a duré une heure cette connerie de ranger ! _On avait pas à se plaindre, Elise était assez volontaire pour ranger ses affaires si on l'aidait. Dans la chambre, on a entendu un petit bruit venant du babyphone. Elise arrêtait de ranger ses poupées et formait un petit «O» avec sa bouche.

- Papa, le bébé il a bouzé !

- On va aller voir, il est peut-être réveillé... Tu viens ?

Elle me suivait jusqu'à ma chambre. Calvin était sur le dos, les yeux ouverts et il attrapait ses pieds avec ses mains et les secouaient.

- Ababa mama papa pvvvvvvuuuuu !

_Il est trop drôle ce gosse ! _

- Salut p'tit monstre, t'as fini ta sieste ?

Il éclatait de rire et me montrait du doigt.

- Bwar ! Bwar !

- Edward ! Tu dis Edward ?

- BWAR !

- Mais crie pas j'ai compris ! T'es bien râleur comme ton père ! Et ça c'est qui ? C'est qui ?

Calvin regardait Elise, très concentré.

- Lili ?

- Ouais ! C'est Elise ! C'est Lili ! Allez ! On va faire quatre heures ?

- Ouaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaais !

_Elise pour bouffer, c'était pas la dernière ! Elle tenait ça de son oncle ! _

J'installais Calvin dans la chaise haute de ma fille et Elise prenait place sur une chaise avec deux coussins.

- Aaaaalors ! Petits suisses pour Calvin avec un bibi et toi chérie, qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

- Des mayout et un bibi !

- Tu veux un titou de lait toi aussi ?

- Vi !

_Bon... pourquoi pas... Elle en buvait un tous les soirs et un tous les matins la plupart du temps. Mais il arrivait qu'elle en prenne un à quatre heures et le soir elle n'en voulait pas ! _

Je sortais les petits suisses pour Calvin et Elise et mettais du lait à chauffer. _C'est que fallait être organisé avec deux mômes ! _Je mettais dans un petit bol les petits suisses de Calvin et lui donnait une cuillère. J'ouvrais ceux d'Elise pour les lui tendre.

- Papa veux un bol !

_Ok j'ai compris ! _

- Tu serais pas un peu jalouse de Calvin toi des fois ?

- Un bol !

- Et le mot magique ?

- Te plaît !

- Bon !

J'attrapais un bol et lui mettais ses yaourts dedans. Calvin mangeait déjà, prenant sa cuillère difficilement pleine et la retournant dans sa bouche. Il en avait plein les joues mais il souriait. _Il était cool ce gosse ! _

- Voilà ma puce... Comment on dit ?

- Marciii !

J'éteignais le lait et préparais les deux biberons.

- Tu veux un peu de vanille dans ton lait, Elise ?

Elle fit «non» de la tête, la cuillère dans sa bouche. Je refermais les tétines et attendais qu'ils refroidissent un peu avant de leur donner.

- Papa ! Calvin y fait du caca sur la tabe !

- C'est pas grave, ça se nettoie ! Mange ton yaourt !

_C'est qu'ils me donnaient faim tous les deux là à s'empiffrer ! Pourquoi on me prépare pas mon quatre heures à moi aussi, hein ? _J'attrapais un yaourt pour le manger rapidement. Je donnais leurs laits aux enfants avant d'aller allumer la télé pour trouver un dessin animé. Il s'était mis à pleuvoir des cordes dehors donc pour la promenade, on verrait ça plus tard ! _Ils devaient se marrer à déménager sous la flotte ! _La camionnette de déménagements n'était plus sur le parking. Ils avaient dû commencer à amener les cartons là-bas.

J'attrapais la télécommande mais au moment où j'allais zapper, j'entendis un fracas. Calvin avait fait tomber son bol au sol. Il le regardait de sa chaise-haute et relevait la tête vers moi.

- Poooooooooooooouuuuh !

- Et voilà ! Poum il a fait le bol !

Calvin pointait du doigt le bol et se redressait pour hausser les épaules genre _«J'm'en cogne, c'est pas moi qui lave!». _

- L'a fait des bêtises le bébé !

- Oh mais toi aussi tu l'as fait tomber ton assiette quand t'étais un bébé !

- T'es une fille maintenant ! disait Elise en continuant de manger.

- Et ouais et c'est Calvin qui fait des bêtises maintenant !

Je balançais le bol dans l'évier et attrapais une éponge pour nettoyer le tout. _Ca va qu'il avait mangé une grosse partie de son yaourt. _Je me relevais pour passer l'éponge sous le jet d'eau. Les informations tournaient en boucle à la télévision quand j'entendis la journaliste prononcer un prénom et un nom dont je connaissais trop bien l'histoire.

_**«Justice maintenant avec la libération du détenu James Hunter. Incarcéré il y a huit ans pour le viol de huit jeunes femmes, il a été libéré aujourd'hui de la prison de Portland. Malgré l'appui de plusieurs associations de femmes abusées, demandant qu'il ne bénéficie pas de sorties à mi-peine, le procureur a ordonné hier soir sa libération sous surveillance judiciaire avec obligation d'un suivi psychiatrique. Natif de Port Angeles, il a passé son adolescence dans la petite bourcade de Forks, là où résident toujours ses parents. Un porte-parole de sa famille a fait savoir que Monsieur Hunter retrouverait ses parents dans la soirée pour vivre avec eux. **_

'_Notre fils continuera de payer sa dette après les horreurs qu'il a infligé à ces femmes. Nous l'accueillons chez nous dans l'espoir de garder un oeil sur lui et de l'aider à se repentir de ce qu'il a fait ! Il suivra une thérapie trois fois par semaine et nous ne nous opposerons pas à tout contrôle policier le concernant. James a commis quelque chose d'horrible mais ma femme et moi pensons que tout le monde a le droit à une seconde chance__**' a fait savoir ce matin Richard Hunter, le père du détenu. **_

_**Nous accueillons sur notre plateau Monsieur Zerberstov, psychiatre spécialisé dans les pulsions sexuelles... monsieur Zerberstov, pensez-vous qu'un homme qui viole huit jeunes femmes dans la même année puisse bénéficier d'une remise de peine ?»**_

Je n'entendais plus la suite...

_HUNTER EST SORTI DE TAULE ! CETTE ESPECE DE POURRITURE QUI A VIOLE MA FEMME EST SORTI ET EST REVENU ICI, A FORKS ! _

Bella...

_Bon... Calme... Bella est avec les autres... Il ne lui arrivera rien ! _

Je me jetais sur mon téléphone portable pour composer le numéro de Charlie mais à ce moment-là, le fixe sonnait.

- Oui ?

_«Edward ? C'est Charlie !»_

- Charlie ! J'allais vous appeler...

_«Hunter est sorti de taule ! Je viens de recevoir le faxe m'en informant ! Où est Bella ? Elle est au courant ?»_

- Bella est avec Jasper, Alice, Emmett, Rosalie pour leur déménagement et...

_«Il faut lui dire, tu m'entends ? J'ai essayé de la joindre mais son portable ne répond pas...»_

- Pas étonnant, elle l'a laissé là !

_«PUTAIN ! Edward écoute-moi bien ! Je vais demander au juge qu'il ne soit pas autorisé à approcher les victimes de...»_

Je ne l'écoutais déjà plus, Bella venait d'entrer dans l'appartement, livide.

- MAMAN ! Maman on a ranzé la sambre avec Papa et Calvin il a fait tomber son bol de mayout !

Je recollais mon téléphone à mon oreille.

- Elle est là, Charlie. Je vous rappelle.

Je raccrochais et la regardais debout dans l'entrée, pâle, tremblante. Les informations tournaient toujours.

- Maman, maman ! Veux de toi !

Bella ne réagissait pas à Elise qui lui prenait la main et en embrassait le dessus.

- Elise, va dans ta chambre chérie...

- Mais veux maman !

- Elise ! S'il te plaît !

Elle boudait et filait en pleurant dans sa chambre.

- T'es méssant Papa ! Veux un bisou à maman !

Je m'approchais de Bella. _J'ignorais ce qui pouvait se passer dans sa tête à cet instant. Mais une chose était certaine : d'une façon ou d'une autre, elle était au courant ! _

- Bella...

Elle laissait tomber son sac au sol et se dirigeait en courant dans notre chambre avant de claquer la porte et de la fermer à clés. _Merde, merde merde ! _

- Bella ! Bella, ouvre-moi !

Elle ne répondait pas. _Pourquoi ça putain ? Alors que tout allait bien ! On a une super famille, des amis géniaux, une gamine extraordinaire !_

ET IL FAUT QU'UN PUTAIN DE JUGE MERDIQUE AUTORISE SA SORTIE A CETTE GROSSE MERDE ! 

La porte d'entrée s'ouvrait avec fracas et Emmett entrait.

- ILS L'ONT FAIT SORTIR PUTAIN, MERDE !

Il était furieux et je ne l'avais jamais vu dans une telle rage. Un instant de plus et il cassait tout dans l'appartement.

- Elle est où, Bella ?

- Pouquoi tu cries tonton Mett ?

Elise était apparue, timide. Elle n'osait pas avancer. Calvin regardait tout depuis sa chaise haute, sans faire de bruits.

- Papa... Vous êtes fassés avec tonton Mett après moi ?

Je me penchais pour faire venir Elise dans mes bras.

- Mais non mon coeur... On est pas fâchés après toi... Ne t'inquiète pas ma puce...

- Pouquoi vous criez et que maman elle pleure ?

- C'est rien mon amour... C'est rien du tout. Des fois, les grands ils crient d'accord ? Mais ce n'est pas grave !

- Elle a fait des bêtises Maman ?

- Non non, pas du tout. Maman n'a pas fait de bêtises mon ange.

Emmett allait vers la chambre et tapait sur la porte.

- Bella ! Ouvre ! C'est Emmett !

Mais rien. Je m'approchais de lui.

- Je m'en occupe, Emmett. Tu vas prendre les petits et les emmener. Faut que je fasse sortir Bella de la chambre... Emmène Elise chez mes parents avec Calvin.

Emmett était furieux.

_Si je m'écoutais, j'exploserai tout et irai immédiatement chez ces Hunter pour le tuer ! Il ne méritait que ça ! Il a pourri la vie de huit femmes ! Il n'en avait pas le droit ! Ce mec est une ordure ! _

- Tu vas aller chez Papi et Mamie, d'accord ? Maman est très fatiguée et Papa doit s'occuper d'elle ! J'appelerai ce soir pour te dire bonne nuit !

- Pouquoi suis punie ?

Je l'embrassais sur la joue et la serrais contre moi de toutes mes forces.

- Elise, tu n'es pas punie ma chérie. Tu n'as pas fait de bêtises. Maman est un peu triste en ce moment parce qu'on a appris une mauvaise nouvelle alors je dois m'occuper d'elle. Mais tu sais, pour bien m'occuper d'elle, il faut que tu ailles chez Papi. Il va s'amuser avec toi Papi, tu vas lui dire que tu veux jouer au Docteur, d'accord ?

- Viii ! Z'aime bien zouer au Toteur moi !

- Il va jouer avec toi. Tonton Mett il va t'y amener avec Calvin. Je t'appelerai ce soir... On viendra vite te chercher ! On va faire un tout petit sac, ça veut dire que tu reviendras vite à la maison !

Je me dirigeais vers sa chambre et entassais quelques fringues au hasard dans son sac à dos. Elle prenait ses doudous et sa sucette préférée. _Mes parents avaient le reste chez eux, ils s'étaient équipés depuis son arrivée ! _Je prenais ma fille dans mes bras et l'embrassais. Emmett tournait en rond en fulminant, Calvin dans les bras.

- Je t'aime Elise. Et maman aussi elle t'aime très fort !

- T'aimes Papa ! T'aimes Maman !

Elle se tournait vers la chambre et envoyait un petit bisou. _J'ai dû certainement avoir une grosse force morale pour pas me mettre à pleurer en la voyant faire... _

Je regardais Emmett du balcon démarrer ma Volvo avec les petits dedans. J'attrapais mon téléphone pour appeler ma mère et lui expliquer. Elle avait aussi entendu les infos... Elle s'affolait pour Bella. Je raccrochais rapidement et retournais toquer à la porte de notre chambre. _Ca me rappelait tellement la première fois où Bella avait fui en sentant mon érection au début que nous sortions ensemble... Elle était partie s'enfuir dans sa chambre à l'époque et avait fermé la porte à clés. J'avais passé toute ma nuit à attendre qu'elle veuille bien m'ouvrir... _

- Bella... C'est moi... C'est Edward...

J'entendais un sanglot étouffé de derrière la porte et ça me rendait encore plus impuissant. _J'imaginais combien elle pouvait se sentir bousculée, dévastée... la peur de le recroiser, surtout dans une ville aussi petite que Forks. La peur qu'il la reconnaisse et ne recommence... _Je décidais d'aller fermer la porte d'entrée à clés ainsi que toutes les fenêtres et de baisser les volets. Elle m'avait expliqué une fois que ça lui donnait l'impression d'être en sécurité. Je retournais toquer à sa porte.

- Bella... J'ai tout fermé à clés partout. Les fenêtres et les volets aussi. Il ne pourra pas rentrer ici... Tu es en sécurité... Il ne sait pas où tu es, ni que tu as changé de nom. Je suis là mon Amour... Tu veux bien ouvrir la porte ?

Elle ne me répondait pas. J'ignorais les sonneries de mon téléphone et du sien. Je m'asseyais à côté de la porte.

- Je suis devant chérie... Tu es en sécurité ici. Tout ira bien... Prends ton temps mon Amour...

_A part la rassurer, on fait quoi dans ces cas-là ? _Les heures passaient, lentes. J'avais reçu sept messages. _La nouvelle avait fait le tour de la famille. _A 21h30, je me levais pour boire un verre d'eau. Mon téléphone sonnait et je décrochais.

- Ouais Jazz ?

_«Putain ! C'est une histoire de dingues !»_

- Je sais...

_«Comment va Bella ?»_

- Elle est enfermée dans la chambre depuis qu'elle est rentrée... J'ai tout barricadé dans la maison mais rien n'y fait.

_«On a été récupérer Calvin chez tes parents pour l'emmener chez la mère d'Alice. On va dormir chez eux ce soir vu qu'on a pas tout monté!»_

- Comment elle l'a su ? Elle était avec vous ?

_«Ouais, on commençait à monter la chambre du petit et on avait mis le poste radio. Il y a eu le flash d'informations locales et elle est partie en courant, Emmett sur ses talons !»_

- Je te jure Jasper que si je croise ce mec, je le tue de mes propres mains ! Je lui arrache les couilles avec le couteau à pain et les lui fait bouffer avant de l'égorger et de le faire brûler !

_«Je sais mec ! Et crois-moi que je t'aiderai ! Ce qu'il a fait est horrible ! Mais essaie de garder ton calme et pense à ta femme !»_

- Je fais que ça putain ! Je voudrais juste qu'elle ouvre pour que je la rassure que jamais aucun homme ne s'en prendra à elle !

_«Je sais Edward ! T'es un type chouette pour elle ! J'ai vu Elise... Elle était un peu triste...»_

- Elle a cru que je l'engueulais quand Bella est rentrée. Dans sa tête c'est une punition...

_« Ton père s'est chargé de jouer avec elle au Docteur pour la distraire !»_

- Heureusement qu'on peut compter sur eux...Ecoute Jazz, je vais raccrocher, je vais essayer de voir si elle réagit pas !

_« OK, tiens-nous au courant!»_

Je raccrochais et balançais le téléphone sur la table. _Quelle vie de merde sérieux ! Et moi qui suis incapable de rien faire pour elle ! Ca me tue ! _

Bella ne bougeait pas de la soirée. Je l'entendais pleurer et ça me tuait de ne pas pouvoir être avec elle. Je me couchais sur le canapé vers deux heures du matin, regardant les infos. _La nouvelle tournait en boucle et je mémorisais le visage blond de ce mec. Si je le croise, je le tue ! _J'éteignais la télé et tirais une couverture de sous la caisse du canapé. Je m'installais sur le flanc, bercé par les plaintes sourdes de ma femme. _Je devrais être entrain de défoncer cette putain de porte mais quelque chose me disait que si j'entrais ainsi, je l'effrayerai encore davantage. Peut-être croirait-elle à un viol de son chagrin... _

Je somnolais, perdu entre des images de son viol que je me fabriquais moi-même quand j'entendais le cliquetis de la serrure se tourner. Peu de temps après, un corps chaud se glissait dans la couverture, soulevant mon bras pour le reposer sur sa taille. _Bella... _

Je sursautais, sentant ses larmes dans mon cou. _Ce n'était pas un rêve ! Elle était sortie de la chambre ! _Je la serrais contre moi, laissant sa peine rouler.

- Pleure Bella...Vas-y... Je suis là...

Elle s'aggrippait à mon tee-shirt avec une telle force que j'entendais une couture craquer. _Un tee-shirt, ça se rachète. Le viol d'une femme, rien ne l'efface... _

**..::..**

**POV BELLA : **

_Il est sorti... Il est revenu à Forks et il finira par recommencer. _Lorsqu'il croisera mon regard, il me reconnaîtra et alors, il sera pris d'une furieuse envie de me punir pour mon témoignage qui l'a envoyé croupir en prison huit ans. _Je force ma famille à vivre au rythme de cette horreur. Je force ma fille à partir chez ses grand-parents parce que James est sorti de prison. _Et s'il apprend qu'Elise est mon enfant ? Il s'en prendra à elle ? _Il va se venger... et si ma fille vit ce que j'ai vécu un jour ? HEIN ? _

Edward a tout fermé. Porte, volets et fenêtre. _Il a passé beaucoup de coups de fil... Il est furieux ! Et s'il m'en veut de mettre Elise en danger ? _Une fois de plus, je le force à s'adapter à moi. Alors que je croyais que tout était terminé. _Je n'allais plus au psychologue depuis un mois... J'avais trouvé un certain équilibre qui venait de partir en fumée... _

Rien ne pouvait effacer ces moments où James m'avait coincé contre ce mur, s'immisçant en moi sans prévention. _Je ressentais à nouveau tout. Chaque coup, chaque larme, chaque cri, sa jouissance... _Son visage fou, rouge, déformé par la rage et l'excitation. Ce membre dur s'enfonçant en moi, encore vierge. _Le sang, son rire diabolique. «Une vierge... Ma première pucelle salope!» ... Ses mains, son sexe dans ma gorge. «Prends ça petite allumeuse!». Ses doigts partout sur moi, pinçant mes seins, les mordant. L'humiliation mêlée au soulagement quand Ben était arrivé dans cette ruelle en courant, me trouvant nue au sol. Je n'avais pas voulu qu'il me touche. Il m'avait entouré de sa veste en jeans pour me protéger avant de m'emmener à l'hôpital. Les larmes d'Angela, de mon père. La rage d'Emmett. _

Cinq ans de traversée du désert. Sans personnalité. _J'étais devenue Bella, la fille violée et agressée ! _Plus personne d'autre.

Et puis Edward. _Mon mari. _Qui se tenait encore là dans ce canapé, me serrant contre lui. _Je ne dégoutais pas Edward. Il m'avait rebâti un monde idéal. Il m'aimait. _Et cette nuit encore, il avait été là, sans desserrer sa poigne autour de moi d'un seul milimètre. Le four affichait 9h36.

- Je suis là Bella... Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter... Je t'aime.

_Edward... Son odeur. Sa douceur. Son visage parfait, son sourire. Et ses «je t'aime». Sa confiance en lui et son optimisme. Et puis Edward le papa. Le père d'Elise. De notre Elise. _Sa photo trônait sur la petite table derrière le canapé.

- Où est... Où est...

- Chez mes parents. Ne t'inquiète pas mon Amour...

_Je ne l'avais même pas vu partir... _

- S'il... si James la voit...

- Non. Il ne la verra pas. Il ne sait pas qui elle est ! Il est sous contrôle judiciaire et on va appeler un avocat ce matin pour demander à ce qu'il n'approche pas d'ici, ni de toi ni de la petite ni de personne. On va prendre toutes les dispositions nécessaires pour que tu ne vois plus cet homme, jamais ! S'il le faut, Bella, on déménagera. Je ferai tout pour que tu oublies ça ! Il ne t'approchera pas ! J'en fais le serment !

La détermination dans ses yeux me prenait de court. _Il était tellement fort et déterminé ! J'aurai aimé être digne de lui ! _De nouvelles larmes tombaient sur mes joues.

- Edwaa...aard...

- Je suis là. Chuuuut.... chuut chuuut... Tu veux prendre un bain ?

_Je ne voulais pas quitter cet appartement. C'était ici chez nous ! Ici que j'avais trouvé la paix... le bonheur... ici que j'étais en sécurité. _

- Je veux pas qu'on... déménage... je veux pas ! Je veux pas...

Les mains d'Edward entouraient mon visage et il effaçait chacun de mes pleurs.

- On ne partira pas... Mais je vais appeler un avocat dès ce matin et je te jure qu'il ne t'approchera plus ! On est là, on est tous là... Je ne te lâche plus d'une semelle. Est-ce que tu veux aller prendre un bain et essayer de te détendre ?

_Un bain... dans la salle de bains... La pièce la plus éloignée de la porte d'entrée... _

- Oui... Je veux bien...

- Je vais t'en faire couler un, ok ?

Il m'asseyait sur le canapé et se redressait. J'attrapais sa main et il me guidait dans la chambre, refermant la porte à clés derrière. Nous allions dans la salle d'eau et il effectuait le même geste de fermer derrière nous. Il attrapait le gel moussant et en versait dans la baignoire. Il ouvrait l'eau et réglait la température.

_Il me paraissait si sûr de lui... _Il se redressait et observait notre reflet dans le miroir. Nous avions tous deux le visage marqué.

- Tu peux te déshabiller. Ca sera bientôt plein...

_Me déshabiller... me montrer nue... Redevenir un corps à attraper ! _

**..::..**

**POV EDWARD :**

_Elle s'était débattue toute la nuit à pleurer, gémir. _J'avais l'impression d'être impuissant. L'eau du bain augmentait. Mais elle paniquait. _Elle ne devait pas laisser la peur la submerger... _

- Non ! Non ! Pas... non ! Pitié !

- Hey... Bella... Bella... Chuuut... Calme-toi... Ca va aller...

Je la prenais contre moi et elle se mettait à pleurer.

- Tu m'as... vu nue... des centaines de fois... mais je...

- Bella... Tu n'es pas qu'un corps abusé. C'est ton corps à toi. C'est celui d'une femme qui a été enceinte d'une magnifique petite fille...

Nous étions de profil au miroir face à nous. Elle regardait notre reflet et ses larmes tomber. _Elle s'infligeait tant de peine. _Il fallait qu'elle se voit comme la femme épanouie qu'elle était devenue depuis la naissance de notre Elise.

Je la tournais devant le miroir et posais mes mains sur ses épaules avec délicatesse. Ses larmes tombaient toujours.

- Regarde-toi, Bella...

Ses yeux chocolat pleins de sanglots fixaient le verre face à nous.

- Tu as des yeux marron nuancés chocolat... De longs cils qui font que quand tu bats les paupières, mon coeur explose... Quand tu les surlignes d'un trait de mascara, je ne vois plus qu'eux. Ton regard est envoûtant... et quand tu regardes notre fille, tes iris brillent magnifiquement. Tu as le plus beau regard que je connaisse... Ton nez est fin et harmonieux et il m'emmène à regarder tes lèvres pleines en forme de coeur. Ta bouche est sensuelle et douce. Quand je pose mes lèvres dessus, je retrouve un petit paradis... J'aime quand tu es étonnée et que ta bouche s'entrouvre pour laisser passer un petit halètement.

Je laissais mon doigt glisser contre ses lèvres, en traçant le contour. _J'étais déterminé pour qu'elle ne voit plus que le reflet de Mrs Isabella Marie Cullen et non le reflet d'Isabella Marie Swan, abusée par James Hunter. _Je déboutonnais un premier bouton de la chemise en coton à carreaux qu'elle m'avait emprunté. Le tissu tombait un peu et je dégageais lentement son épaule, pour être certain qu'elle puisse me stopper. Son souffle s'accélérait.

- Tu as des épaules parfaites. Et crois-moi que je ne pensais pas trouver un jour des épaules sexys !

Elle eut un faible sourire trop vite effacé et fermait les yeux alors que je déposais un baiser sur sa peau. Je remontais les manches de la chemise et nouais mes doigts aux siens.

- Tes mains sont douces. Elise aime quand tu la câlines, parce que ta peau est douce et agréable. Elle est aussi chaude. Quand le matin tu me réveilles en m'effleurant avec... je vais te dire un secret mais je continue de faire semblant de dormir pour que tu ne t'arrêtes pas tout de suite... C'est avec ces mêmes paumes que tu me mets des petites claques quand je te fais enrager.

Ses doigts serraient autour des miens. Je remontais mes mains, les libérant, revenant vers les boutons. J'en défaisais un de plus et dévoilais la naissance de sa poitrine. Toujours derrière elle, je passais ma main sous le tissu contre son coeur.

- Il y a ton coeur qui bat chaque seconde. Il te donne vie et te rend plus belle chaque instant. J'aime le sentir sous ma paume taper. Et quand je sais que tu m'as confié le tien, je me sens très fier.

Son organe palpitait très fort, je le sentais. Je laissais ma main quelques instants et caressais son buste tout en douceur. _Il n'y avait rien de sexuel en cet instant. Tout ça, ce n'était que pour elle, pour qu'elle se voit comme une femme parfaite et non une femme violée. _

- Ta poitrine est douce. Elle a gardé les marques de ta grossesse. C'est tout le symbole de ta féminité. J'aime sentir le matin tes seins et ton corps blottis contre moi. Ils se soulèvent au rythme de ta respiration apaisée. Ils vivent tout simplement. Ils sont toi.

Je défaisais un autre bouton, puis un deuxième et un troisième. Sa respiration était plus forte et elle rougissait. J'embrassais sa tempe, fixant notre reflet. Le vêtement était défait et avec précaution, je le lui retirais entièrement et je posais mes mains sur son ventre.

- Ton ventre a abrité la plus belle des personnes de tout mon univers. Notre fille. Notre petite Elise. Souviens-toi comme j'aimais m'allonger à côté de ton ventre nu pour admirer la courbe arrondie de ta grossesse. La nature t'a faite femme pour que tu portes un enfant aussi beau qu'elle. Rappelle-toi de ces neufs mois... de la façon dont tu as créé pour elle dans ton ventre un nid douillet... dont ton corps s'est adapté à elle pour qu'elle puisse s'épanouir et devenir ce si beau bébé... Cette si belle petite fille qu'on a maintenant. Ta nature a fait que toi, toute seule, tu as su lui donner tout ce dont elle avait besoin. Tu te rappelles quand elle bougeait en toi ? Tu te rappelles de ça, Bella ?

Elle me fixait, silencieuse. Puis, acquiessait. _C'était un premier pas._

- C'était agréable... la première fois que l'on communiquait avec elle... Tu te souviens ? Tu as su faire d'elle un très beau bébé... Une toute petite crevette pleine de bonne humeur et d'amour. Je sais que c'est parfois difficile d'être réveillés à 6h parce que Mademoiselle appelle «Maman» et «Papa» mais c'est les plus beaux des instants. C'est la plus belle chose qui est née de nous deux.

Bella posait ses mains sur les miennes.

- Voilà c'est ça, Bella... C'est cet endroit-là qui est le plus beau de tout ton corps. C'est ton corps... C'est toi qui a su le gérer pendant la grossesse. Seulement toi. Ton corps t'appartient... On a fait ce très beau bébé toi et moi il y a plus de trois ans. Jamais je n'oublierai cette soirée à Seatle qui a changé notre vie. Tu es devenue une véritable femme, Bella... Tu es ma femme et je te jure que je te protègerai toute ma vie. J'en ai fait la promesse... Je veille sur toi, pour que tu puisses te sentir heureuse et épanouie. Tu es sur la bonne voie mon Amour... Rappelle-toi la façon dont tu as su en reprendre le contrôle les trois premiers mois de notre relation. Tu as su surmonter tout ce que tu as vécu... Tu t'es offerte à moi et je ne t'en remercierai jamais assez... Je t'aime. Je t'aime. Et je t'aime.

Je caressais son ventre lentement en embrassant son cou. Elle appuyait sa tête contre mon épaule et fermait les yeux. Ses mains posées sur les miennes suivaient mes mouvements.

- C'est ton corps... Il n'appartient qu'à toi. Si tu veux que je te fasse l'amour, je le ferai. Si tu ne veux pas, tu sais que tu peux me dire que tu n'en as pas envie et je respecte ces moments. Si tu veux de simples caresses, tu sais que tu peux me le demander. Je te respecte, Bella. Je respecte ton corps... Regarde-toi mon Amour... Regarde ce corps qui est à toi et à personne d'autres...

Elle rouvrait les yeux sur nos deux silhouettes enlacées. Son menton tremblait et une larme perlait, tombant sur son buste.

- C'est mon c... corps...

- Oui... Il est à toi et à toi seulement.

Elle posait, hésitante, sa main sur son ventre.

- Ai...aide-moi... Edward...

Je posais ma paume sur sa main et la faisais se caresser lentement le ventre. Nos mains droites étaient posées en-dessous de son nombril et nos mains gauches naviguaient sur sa peau tendrement, sans précipitation aucune. Elles remontaient vers sa poitrine, jusqu'à sa gorge. Bella refermait les yeux et se rappuyait contre moi.

- Apprends à te connaître comme je te connais, Bella... Tu as le corps le plus beau du monde, celui d'une femme épanouie et heureuse.

Sa main redescendait toujours avec la mienne, effleurant ses deux seins.

- Edward...

- Oui ?

- Le psychologue m'avait dit... que la... le plaisir solitaire... permettait de bien connaître son corps et... ses réactions...

- Il a raison !

- Aide-moi...

_Elle voulait se caresser... se connaître... _Elle avait toujours les yeux clos, sa main naviguait sur sa peau. Nos paumes gauches descendaient vers sa taille et remontaient vers ses seins. Nos deux mains droites, qu'elle guidait, franchissaient la barrière de sa culotte de coton pour frôler sa fine toison. _Je commençais à me sentir légèrement dur... Elle était sublime à s'abandonner... J'aurais aimé que ce soient pour d'autres circonstances... _Nos doigts dans son sous-vêtements caressaient sa fente tandis que nos doigts gauches contournaient ses seins et ses tétons avec douceur. J'embrassais son épaule, son cou et son oreille. Elle soupirait.

- Tu me désires... murmurait-elle.

- Oui mon Amour... Est-ce que tu veux que je m'éloigne ?

Nos majeurs caressaient la fente de son sexe et elle frémissait. Ensemble, nous contournions son point de désir alors que nos mains sur son buste caressaient son sein gauche. Elle laissait échapper un petit gémissement et se retournait vers moi, les yeux fermés, nos doigts noués.

- Tu me connais par coeur... tu as une telle... tu sais ce qui fait réagir mon corps... Fais-moi l'amour, Edward...

_A cet instant, je fus propulsé le jour de mes 22 ans, quand elle m'avait demandé de la posséder pour la première fois..._

Je caressais son visage du revers de mes doigts.

- Tu me désires... j'ai besoin que ce soit toi qui le fasse... murmurait-elle.

- Tu es sûre ?

Elle acquiessait et se lovait contre moi. Nos lèvres se trouvaient et lorsque nos langues se rencontraient, elle fut comme prise de démence. Ses mains déchiraient ma chemise, faisant voler les boutons dans la pièce.

- Je te connais aussi, Edward... Je connais ton corps !

Elle défaisait mon bouton de pantalon alors que nos bouches se dévoraient pratiquement l'une l'autre. Sa main passait dans mon caleçon alors que mon pantalon tombait et elle s'emparait de ma verge pleine de désir. Je coupais l'eau du bain, sentant qu'il serait inutile. Elle ouvrait la porte de la salle de bains et me poussait sur le lit, s'installant sur mes cuisses. Elle descendait mon sous-vêtement et nous nous retrouvions nus. Elle s'empalait sur mon érection et nous gémissions ensemble.

- Je connais ton corps... tes réactions... Tu me fais du bien, Edward...

_Elle m'en faisait aussi, allant et venant sur mon sexe dur. _

- Ton corps est à moi !

Je posais mes mains sur ses hanches, la laissant parler. _Elle avait sûrement besoin de dominer quelqu'un... _

- Je sais que j'ai le pouvoir sur toi... si je fais ça...

Elle se caressait les seins, entourant ses tétons durcis. Je gémissais.

- Et si je fais ça aussi...

Sa main descendait sur son clitoris, y faisant de petits cercles. _Quand elle se caressait... c'était la chose intime la plus belle que j'ai jamais vu... _Elle s'empalait de plus belle, accélérant le mouvement. Ses parois se serraient sur mon pénis et elle plantait ses ongles dans mes bras, immobilisée, suspendue dans son mouvement, la tête en arrière. _Elle jouissait... et ce simple spectacle me fit venir à mon tour. _Elle retombait contre moi, presque violemment, essouflée.

Une larme, puis deux, tombaient sur mon torse nu. Je la serrais dans mes bras, toujours en elle. J'embrassais son front et caressais ses cheveux.

- Tu maîtrises mon corps, Bella... Tu en es la seule maîtresse... toi seule sait comment il réagit... et tu maîtrises aussi le tien. Tu sais comment le faire bouger pour qu'il domine le mien. Chaque fois que tu fais quelque chose, je te suis soumis. Nous sommes une seule et même entitée. Les deux moitiés d'un ensemble. Et quand je suis en toi, c'est un seul corps et une seule âme qui sont réunies. Pour toujours...

Ses larmes se tarissaient et elle embrassait mon coup, s'agripant à moi comme si elle voulait se fondre dans mon corps. J'ignore combien de temps nous sommes restés ainsi. Des heures sûrement. Elle s'endormit contre mon corps et je la suivais dans son sommeil.

**::..**

Quand je m'éveillais, le réveil indiquait 6h25. Bella dormait toujours profondément. Je la couvrais et renfilais un caleçon. Je vidais le bain dont l'eau était plus que froide et allais dans le salon. J'allumais les informations et consultais le répondeur. _Charlie avait essayé d'appeler, demandant de rappeler au plus vite. L'appel datait d'hier soir, 23h30. _Aux informations, le sport passait, puis des publicités. Un mouvement dans la chambre me fit sursauter. Bella me rejoignait, en peignoire. Elle arborait un faible sourire et me rejoignait dans le salon, venant de blottir dans mes bras.

- Ca va, mon Amour ?

Elle acquiessait.

- On pourra aller chercher... Elise ?

- Bien sûr... On va y aller à 8h !

Elle souriait et la voix de la journaliste nous rappelait à son bon souvenir.

_**«Souvenez-vous, avant-hier je vous apprenais la sortie de prison du violeur en série James Hunter. Son corps a été retrouvé ce matin dans la cave de chez ses parents, par la police. Son père affirme qu'il s'y était enfermé la veille aux alentours de 21h30. Inquiet de ne pas avoir de réponses, Monsieur Hunter a contacté la gendarmerie qui a enfoncé la porte. Il a été retrouvé mort, pendu. A ses pieds, une simple lettre en huit exemplaires, adressées à ses victimes. **_

'_J'ai détruit vos vies à jamais, je vous demande pardon. Me faire sortie de prison a été une erreur, mais moins terrible que ce que je vous ais fait subir. _

_Ma mort n'effacera rien, mais je ne peux plus avancer et supporter un jour de plus en sachant tout le mal _

_que j'ai commis. Mourir est un acte de lâcheté,_

_mais c'est tout ce que je suis, et tout ce que j'ai toujours été !_

_James Hunter.__**'**_

_**Selon l'expertise légiste, l'homme s'est donné la mort vers minuit après avoir recopié minutieusement chacune de ses lettres. Il n'a jamais présenté de tendances suicidaires durant son incarcération. Les parents de Monsieur Hunter se sont dit choqués qu'il choisisse cette solution, mais comprennent le geste désespéré de leur fils. Ils souhaitent maintenant faire leur deuil en paix et rencontrer les victimes si elles le désirent pour leur remettre les lettres. Elles peuvent les contacter au 555...»**_

..::..

**POV BELLA : **

Il est mort.

_Il s'est tué. _

C'est terminé.

Elise est revenue à la maison et m'a sauté dans les bras.

- Maman, t'aimes !

- Moi aussi mon Amour. Tu m'as manqué mon bébé !

- T'es pu tiste ?

- C'est fini...

_C'est bel et bien fini... _Le soir, dans la chambre, Edward m'a serré contre lui. _Il m'a juré que si je voulais aller chercher cette lettre, il m'accompagnerait... Mais j'ai refusé ! _Il y a une nouvelle page à tourner.

_Regarder en arrière ne sert plus à rien... Jamais nous ne le recroiserons. Jamais. Il est mort. _

Regarder devant est plus attrayant. Je sais que je n'aurai plus peur.

Alice et Jasper viennent de repartir chez eux après être venus nous annoncer une bonne nouvelle ! Les malaises de mon amie ont une cause : elle est encore enceinte ! _Ils ont fait un autre bébé ! _C'est une super nouvelle !

Edward est tout heureux pour Jasper. _Ces deux là ne changeront jamais. Très fusionnels... _Elise aussi est contente, même si elle ne comprend pas bien. On lui a expliqué que Calvin allait avoir un petit frère ou une petite soeur à table.

- Ooohhh la sansse ! Moi aussi ze veux !

Edward et moi nous sommes regardés. _Un autre bébé... Y a-t-on déjà pensé ? _

- Ouais ben on verra ça si tu finis tes petits pois ! a lancé son père.

- T'aimes pas ça !

- T'aimes pas ça mais tu en manges, allez !

Elle a fini par les manger et aller dormir.

_Toute la nuit, j'ai repensé à Edward... à ce que venait de dire Elise au dîner... A ce que son père a fait pour moi ! _Il m'a encore aidé à traverser cette épreuve... Je lui dois tout ! _Il a fait de moi quelqu'un de libre... _

Cet après-midi, Edward et Elise sont entrain de sauter sur le lit. Ca fait un moment que je les observe par l'embrasure de la porte. Ils rient tous les deux en sautant. _Maman va encore devoir refaire le lit, mais c'est pas grave ! Ils sont tellement mignons... ce n'est qu'un lit ! _Je n'aurais pas pu espérer meilleur compagnon que lui... meilleur père... depuis le début il avait assuré et encore aujourd'hui avec sa fille, il assure !

- Edward, je peux te parler ?

Elise et lui arrêtent de sauter.

- Ouais, bien sûr ! Tiens Elise, tu vas faire un beau dessin pour Papa au Conservatoire !

Il l'installe sur le bureau dans la chambre avec des feutres. _On va devoir nettoyer le bois ! _Il entrouvre la porte et vient me rejoindre au salon.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

_Peut-être que ça ne va pas lui plaire... mais je sens que si ! Il adore les enfants... et on s'aime. _

- Edward... est-ce que tu veux un autre bébé ?

Son visage changeait alors, passant de l'étonnement à la joie. _Une intense joie... _Je ne sens plus alors que ses deux bras m'encerclant et me soulevant du sol.

- Tu veux un autre enfant, Bella ?

- Oui... Oui j'en veux un autre ! Et toi ?

Il m'embrasse à en perdre haleine.

- Oui, Bella... Bien sûr que j'en veux un autre ! Oui oui oui !

Les larmes coulent alors sur mes joues et Edward reprend mes lèvres.

_C'est lui qui a raison depuis le début : le passé est terminé. Il y a mieux à voir dans la vie que les regrets, la peur, l'angoisse, et la peine... _


	17. Chapter 17 : De nouveaux visages

_**Coucou tout le monde !**_

_**Me voici de retour avec un nouvel O.S. **_

_**J'ai été un peu dépassé par certains trucs mais je vous remercie beaucoup**_

_**beaucoup pour votre lecture et de continuer l'aventure de ces petits moments**_

_**avec moi =)**_

_**Prochain OS dans 15 jours =)**_

_**Je vous embrasse, prenez soin de vous !**_

**POV JASPER :**

- Papa !

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Tu veux ton jouet là ?

Calvin acquiessait et tendait son bras vers son petit camion. Nous étions assis à même le sol dans sa salle de jeux à jouer sur le tapis-circuit avec des voitures. _Ca me faisait tripper d'avoir un garçon ! En fait, c'était vraiment une super excuse pour jouer aux p'tites voitures sans paraître idiot ! _Je faisais rouler le camion de pompiers et Calvin riait. _Ca aussi ça me faisait tripper ! _

- Vrooumm vroummm !

Calvin prenait sa petite voiture et m'imitait à quatre pattes.

- Bfoummm... bfoummm !

Mais ce qu'il aimait le plus, c'était quand les voitures se crashaient ! Je lançais la mienne contre la sienne et les deux petits véhicules se télescopaient.

- AAAAHHHH !

- Et voilà ! Elles ont fait poum ! Faut appeler un Docteur !

- Lale ?

- Oui on va appeler Carlisle !

Je prenais mon téléphone portable dans ma poche, faisait semblant de composer le numéro de Carlisle et mimait une discussion téléphonique.

- Allo Carlisle ? C'est Papa Jasper ! Oui, y a eu un gros accident sur le tapis : il nous faut un docteur ! Maintenant ! Vite, merci Carlisle !

Je raccrochais et Calvin fronçait les sourcils.

- Teur Papa !

- Il va venir le Docteur regarde !

Je me tournais derrière pour attraper l'ambulance avec le girophare. Je l'enclenchais et Calvin tapait dans ses mains.

- Lale Teur ! Bobo bfoumm !

La petite figurine Docteur blonde qui était comprise dans l'ambulance sortait et se précipitait sur les voitures crashées. _Putain mais j'adore ça ! J'ai l'impression d'être un gosse ! _Je faisais en sorte que la figurine mime des médicaments et redressais les voitures. J'agitais le petit bonhomme avec ma main.

- Et voilà ! Les voitures sont guéries mais il faut les emmener au garage pour qu'elles se reposent vite ! Grimpez dans l'ambulance !

J'attrapais la première voiture et la mettais dans le camion ambulance et Calvin m'imitait avec la deuxième voiture. Je faisais rouler le véhicule sur le tapis jusqu'à l'emplacement «Garage» et déchargeais l'ambulance.

- Et voilà bébé ! Les voitures vont se reposer ! Elles vont faire un p'tit dodo et elles seront guéries !

_Bon, visiblement, Monsieur Calvin n'était pas décidé à ce que ça se passe comme ça ! _Il prenait les deux voitures et les balançait loin dans la pièce. _Ouais bon si tu veux aussi hein ! _

- Hey poulet ! On balance pas les affaires comme ça ! Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a déjà dit Papa ? C'est pas bien de faire ça, pigé ? Va les ramasser p'tit cul ! Allez !

Je me relevais et le mettais debout.

- Dépêche-toi, qu'il faut qu'on se prépare pour aller rejoindre Parrain au Conservatoire !

- Abwar !

- T'as soif ? Tu veux boire ?

- ABWAR !

- AAAHHH ! Edward ! ED-WARD !

- Abwar !

- Remarque ouais t'as raison, Edward... à boire... c'est un peu pareil ! Allez ramasse les voitures et on s'habille !

Calvin se dirigeait, tanguant un peu, pour ramasser ses jouets. Je l'attrapais pour lui enfiler un pantalon en toile blanc et un polo à rayures vert et blanc, savamment disposés par Alice. _Le fait qu'on ait acheté une maison lui permettait de s'organiser. Sur les étagères, elle avait scrupuleusement mis les hauts qui allaient avec les bas et gare à tes fesses si tu respectais pas ça ! _

Je me garais devant le Conservatoire et sortais de la voiture. Calvin était très bavard en bagnole, il commentait tout ce qu'il voyait même si honnêtement, je pigeais rien. Je l'attrapais de son siège auto et lui mettait sa casquette. _Mais Monsieur avait un sens développé pour la mode : il attrapait la visière et tournait son chapeau à l'envers. Yo Man ! Trop d'la balle ! _J'entrais dans le Conservatoire et trouvais Edward dans le hall, un bouquin de musique dans la main droite, un café dans l'autre, entrain de discuter avec deux collègues à lui.

- Abwar !

Il se retournait et souriait en apercevant Calvin. Mon fils lui tendait les mains et Edward, après avoir salué ses collègues, attrapait mon gamin en me refilant son café et ses partitions.

- J'suis ta boniche, c'est ça ?

Edward embrassait Calvin et me lançait une bise dans le vide.

- Mais non ma couille tu sais très bien que je t'aime comme tu es ! Oh dis donc mon Calvinou, t'es bien dans la tendance hein ! Petite casquette à l'envers et tout... Très chic !

- Alice commence à déteindre sur lui, il s'est foutu tout seul sa casquette à l'envers. T'as fini tes cours ?

- Ouais, faut juste que je passe donner les noms à Berthier des élèves qui sont passés avec Greg pour préparer le concours mais j'suis à toi dans deux minutes j'en ai pas pour longtemps !

Edward commençait à se diriger dans le couloir, Calvin dans les bras.

- Hé mais rends-moi mon fils tu veux ouais ! T'as la tienne toi, pique pas ceux des autres !

- Tu parles, la mienne comme tu dis elle papillonne avec sa mère ! Elle veut même plus venir avec moi quand y a personne pour la garder, maintenant elle veut toujours aller au bureau de Bella voir Maman et Mamie ! J'suis qu'un pauvre papa abandonné seul et sans défense, je me sens si triste... j'ai envie de pleurer bouhouhou !

Nous éclations de rire et Edward filait au bureau de son patron. Cinq minutes plus tard il revenait et reprenait Calvin.

- Et les essais «bébé suivant», vous en êtes où ?

- Cool Jazz, on se presse pas... Pour l'instant y a encore rien mais ça va c'est cool, on est pas stressés pour ça !

- Ca fait un moment quand même que vous essayez, non ?

- Six mois à peu près... Mais ça viendra, c'est juste qu'avec Elise à l'appartement, c'est pas toujours facile !

On quittait le Conservatoire pour nous diriger vers un bar en face.

- Quoi ? Tu peux pas baiser avec ta femme quand tu veux ? Mais... mais... mais... mais je vais vous la garder une journée moi Elise et tu me feras le plaisir d'inonder cet appartement de ta semence de vainqueur, tu veux ?

- Ben si tu veux, c'est à dire que j'suis pas certain qu'inonder l'appartement de sécrétion soit la solution idéale pour faire un bébé ! A ma connaissance, je me suis pas accouplé avec un mur porteur quand on a fait Elise !

- Oui roh bon t'es pas obligé de jouer sur les mots aussi toi !

Edward affichait un large sourire et je lui tapais derrière la tête. On s'arrêtait devant le passage piéton mais son portable sonnait à ce moment-là. Il l'attrapait dans sa poche et décrochait.

- Allô, Bella ?

...

- Oui, ils sont avec moi pour... QUOI ?

_Rien qu'au regard de mon meilleur pote, je sentais que quelque chose venait de se produire... Quelque chose qui ne me plairait pas forcément ! _

**..::..**

**POV BELLA : **

Je raccrochais le téléphone et notais les instructions du client sur l'agenda de Carmen. _Elle aurait un été bien rempli ! _Elise était assise face à moi sur une chaise devant mon bureau, griffonnant sur plusieurs post-it.

- Tu fais un dessin ma puce ?

- Fais comme toi ! T'es une crécrétaire maman !

Je souriais.

- SE-cré-taire !

- Ui !

Elle passait ses doigts dans ses cheveux qui tombaient et appuyait sa tête sur sa main. _Elle était quand même très sage. On avait pas à se plaindre. _Elle décollait un nouveau post-it et me le tendait, collé à son pouce.

- Oh c'est très joli mon coeur c'est pour moi ?

- Ui ! C'est... et beh c'est... beh c'est... beh c'est... et beh c'est un dessin que z'a fait que quand c'était toi qui fait la crécrétaire !

Je riais. _Et ben, ça avait été dur à sortir ! _

- Il est très joli mon bébé ce dessin regarde, je vais le coller là sur le rebord de l'écran de l'ordinateur... Tu en fais un pour Papa ?

- Ui pour que Papa il met sur son piano à son travail !

- Tu veux une grande feuille ?

- Oh uiiii !

Je me penchais pour lui donner une feuille de l'imprimante.

- Maman, veux des feutes !

Je prenais les surligneurs fluo dans mon tiroir et les lui tendais.

- Tu fais un beau dessin pour Papa et pendant ce temps, Maman elle va taper des choses sur son ordinateur pour Mamie ! D'accord ?

- Elle est où mamie ?

Je tapais le compte-rendu de la réunion d'hier.

- Elle est en haut avec des clients. Elle viendra te voir quand elle aura fini...

- Elle est belle ma Mamie !

- Bien sûr ma chérie ! Elle est très jolie ta Mamie !

- Et Papi et Pépé et Mamie Sue aussi sont cré cré zolis ! Et puis Papa aussi il est beau et toi aussi t'es beau Maman !

_Je ne sais pas si un jour, je trouverai plus beau compliment... C'était dit avec son petit coeur et ses petits mots, et c'était toujours un moment magique ! _

- Merci ma chérie ! Mais toi aussi tu es très belle ! Tu es la plus belle des petites filles du monde !

- Tonton Mett il est pas beau !

J'éclatais de rire. _Ben s'il entendait ça ! Il serait ravi ! _Je reprenais mon compte-rendu et Elise son dessin quand la porte de l'agence s'ouvrait. Un client entrait et s'approchait.

- Bonjour Monsieur, que puis-je pour vous ?

- Bonzour Monsieur... lançait Elise.

Le client la regardait, souriante.

- Bonjour jeune demoiselle, bonjour Madame, je suis Monsieur Armara, j'ai rendez-vous avec Mrs Cullen au sujet de la maison à Portland !

Effectivement, sur l'agenda d'Esmé, il était répertorié. Je me levais.

- Mrs Cullen n'a pas tout à fait fini avec son précédent client, installez-vous dans le canapé, elle ne devrait plus en avoir pour très longtemps ! Vous avez une machine à cafés si vous souhaitez une boisson...

Je l'accompagnais jusqu'au canapé et aux fauteuils rouge qui se trouvaient dans la pièce et il s'asseyait, attrapant une brochure sur le travail de mes patronnes. Je retournais à mon bureau et ma fille regardait Monsieur Armara de sa place.

- C'est qui le Monsieur ?

- C'est un client de mamie.

Elise continuait de l'observer et l'homme lui souriait en la voyant faire.

- Elise... S'il te plaît... Continue ton dessin pour Papa !

Elle retournait à son dessin, coloriant des cercles en bleu et en rose. Le client toussait et Elise se retournait vers lui. Puis, elle descendait de son siège.

- Elise ! Viens là !

Elle s'approchait de Monsieur Armara.

- Tu viens voir ma Mamie, Monsieur ?

- Ah je l'ignore... Comment elle s'appelle ta Mamie ?

Elise fronçait les sourcils.

- Euh... Elle s'appelle Mamie !

Je retenais difficilement un rire en me levant pour aller la chercher.

- Elise ma chérie, n'embête pas le Monsieur... Viens avec moi...

- Maman, comment elle s'appelle Mamie ?

- Elle s'appelle Esmé !

- Ah ui ! T'as vu monsieur, Maman elle a dit que Mamie elle s'appelle Esmé !

- Alors oui, c'est ta mamie que je viens voir !

Elise s'asseyait sur le canapé et s'appuyait contre l'acoudoir, faisant face au client qui était dans le fauteuil.

- Mais tu sais Monsieur ma Mamie elle est dézà en haut avec un autre monsieur !

- C'est normal c'est son travail !

- Moi aussi ze tavaille ! Z'a fait un dessin pour mon Papa tu veux voir ?

- Avec plaisir oui !

- Elise, chérie, arrête d'embêter le Monsieur, viens avec Maman !

Monsieur Armara me souriait alors qu'Elise partait en courant à mon bureau pour récupérer son dessin et le ramener.

- Ne vous en faites pas, elle ne m'importune pas !

- Excusez-la ! C'est une vraie pipelette quand elle s'y met !

- Je sais ce que c'est, j'en ai une d'à peu près son âge !

- Tiens monsieur regarde !

Elle lui montrait son dessin.

- Oh c'est très joli !

Le téléphone sonnait et je m'excusais avant d'aller décrocher. _Encore un démarcheur ! _Je lui expliquais poliment que nous n'avions besoin de rien quand la porte d'entrée s'ouvrait sur une Alice qui se tordait de douleurs. Je raccrochais.

- Tata Liiiiiiiice !

_Y a quelque chose qui va pas ! _

- Bell... Bella...

Elle haletait et avait le visage crispé, tenant son ventre arrondi, courbée.

- ALICE !

- Hôpi...tal... Contrac... AAAHH !

_Merde merde merde merde ! _

- Maman ! Qu'est-ce qu'elle a Tata Lice ?

- Elise ! Va chercher Mamie ! Vite !

Je soutenais Alice du mieux que je pouvais avec l'aide de Monsieur Armara. _Son pantalon est humide ! Merde merde merde ! Mais putain elle est à 7 mois de grossesse ! _Esmé déboulait en courant, suivie par son client.

- Esmé, il faut l'emmener à l'hôpital, je crois qu'elle va accoucher !

Alice pleurait.

- Pas mainte... pas maintenant...

- Maman, elle va avoir son bébé tata Lice ?

J'attrapais mon téléphone pour tenter de joindre Jasper, tandis qu'Esmé entraînait Alice dans sa voiture pour l'emmener à l'hôpital, qui était à un peu plus de cinq minutes en voiture.

_«Salut c'est Jazz, j'suis pas là comme vous avez pu vous en rendre compte par vous-même alors si le coeur vous en dit de parler dans le vide, laissez un message ! Tchao!»_

MERDE !

- Maman, elle est malade Tata Lice ?

- Attends ma chérie !

_Jasper est avec Edward ! _Mon coeur battait extrêmement fort ! _Alice va accoucher prématurément ! _Je composais le numéro de mon mari. Deux sonneries et il répondait.

_«Allô, Bella ?»_

- Edward ! Jasper et Calvin sont avec toi ?

_«Oui ils sont avec moi, pour...»_

- Alice va accoucher !

_«QUOI ?»_

- Ecoute je sais pas... Elle vient de... elle a déboulé à l'agence en se tordant de douleurs et... son pantalon... elle a perdu les eaux !

_«Attatattateeends... T'es sérieuse ?»_

- MAIS OUI PUTAIN ! Préviens Jasper et ramenez-vous, on va à l'hôpital ! Esmé est partie l'emmener !

J'entendais Edward expliquer à Jasper et le parrain de ma fille hurlait.

_«On arrive!»_

Je raccrochais et me tournais vers les clients. _Et Carmen qui est en déplacement ! _

- Excusez-nous messieurs mais...

- On comprend, ne vous en faites pas...

- Je vous recontacterai pour fixer un nouveau rendez-vous... Encore désolée... Elise, mets ta veste et prends ton doudou on s'en va !

- Mais, mes dessins pour Papa...

- On reviendra les chercher après ! Vite !

J'attrapais mon sac et les affaires de ma fille et nous courrions dans la voiture après avoir fermé l'agence. Sur la route, je tentais de joindre Carmen. Elle ne décrochait pas et je laissais un message sur sa boîte vocale. Je composais le numéro d'Eleazar, sans plus de succès. Je me garais devant l'hôpital, détachant Elise de son siège et nous nous dirigions à toute hâte dans le hall d'entrée. Esmé était debout, faisant les cent pas, au téléphone. Elle tentait de joindre Carmen probablement.

- Esmé !

- Ils ont emmené Alice pour l'examiner ! Il faut attendre qu'ils aient terminé pour qu'on en sache davantage...

Elise se mettait à pleurer. Je me penchais vers elle.

- Mammm...

Je l'attrapais dans mes bras.

- Ben ma chérie... Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- Pouquoi Tata Lice elle pleure ?

- Parce qu'elle a bobo dans son ventre, là où il y a le petit bébé...

- C'est un méssant le bébé s'il fait des bobos à sa maman !

- C'est un peu plus compliqué que ça chérie... Mais le bébé n'est pas méchant, il aime sûrement sa maman... Oh regarde ma chérie, Papa est là !

Edward et Jasper venaient de franchir le seuil d'entrée avec Calvin. Jasper le donnait à Edward et se mettait à courir vers nous, visiblement affolé.

- Elle a quoi ? elle est où ?

Esmé lui attrapait les mains.

- Calme-toi Jasper ! Ils l'ont amené pour l'examiner, il faut attendre !

- Elle est où ?

A ce moment-là, Christine, qui m'avait assisté pour mon accouchement et le premier d'Alice, sortait d'une pièce et venait dans notre direction, visiblement soucieuse.

- Elle a perdu les eaux, le bébé va arriver !

Jasper était tout blanc.

- Mais elle est à 7 mois et demi ! C'est pas possible ! Putain je lui avais dit qu'il fallait qu'elle arrête de s'exciter dans tous les sens mais non hein ! Il a fallu qu'elle fasse ces putains d'expo et défilés, qu'elle crée tous ces costumes et...

- HEH JASPER TU TE CALMES !

Edward avait grondé et franchement, ça m'avait faite frémir ! _Wow ! Je ne le connaissais pas comme ça ! _Son regard était furieux et profond, rivé sur son meilleur ami.

- C'est pas le moment de savoir comment ta femme en est arrivée là ni si c'est de sa faute ! Le bébé va venir et il aura certainement besoin que vous soyez tous les deux disponibles alors tu vas bouger ton cul et aller voir Alice ! Et t'arrêtes de te la jouer rebelle sinon je t'emplâtre pour te calmer, pigé ?

_Wooooooouuuhhhhh ! _Tout le monde le regardait et Elise s'était arrêtée de gigoter, fixant son père.

- On va installer votre épouse dans une chambre mais le bébé sera vite là si vous voulez mon avis !

- Qu'est-ce qui va se passer ?

- Selon son poids et sa fragilité, il ira sûrement en couveuse pendant quelques temps... Mais on parlera de tout ça après ! Pour l'instant, il est important que vous soyez avec votre femme !

_7 mois et demi ! Mais c'est tôt !_ Edward s'asseyait sur le canapé bras croisés sur son torse dans la salle d'attente et j'en fis de même. Esmé prenait Calvin dans ses bras tandis qu'Elise s'installait entre nous, appuyant sa tête contre le bras de son père. _La pendule semblait tourner au ralenti... Comment est-ce que ça avait pu se produire ? J'veux dire... la précédente échographie d'Alice avait été positive ! Ils n'avaient pas voulu savoir le sexe du bébé pour garder la surprise. Et voilà qu'on nous annonçait que ce bébé allait être prématuré. _Elle était à 30 ou 31 semaines...

- Papa, t'es en colère après Tonton Jasper ?

- Non ma puce, c'est rien... C'est juste que je m'inquiète...

- A cause que le bébé il fait des bobos à Tata Lice ?

- C'est pas grave ma puce, Tata Lice va être soignée et elle va donner un beau petit frère ou une belle petite soeur à Calvin... N'y pense pas trop, d'accord ? Il est où Monsieur Bunny ? Tu l'as amené avec toi ?

- Ui !

Elle sortait son lapin en costume de mon sac et le montrait à son père, sans y prêter attention. _Elle réfléchissait... et profondément... quand cette petite ride au milieu du front apparaissait, c'est qu'elle cogitait pas mal ! _Et généralement on...

- Papa ! Comment on fait les bébés ?

_Qu'est-ce que je disais ? _Edward manquait de s'étouffer et toussait fortement. _Ca pose déjà ce genre de question ? _

- Papaa ! Comment on fait les bébés ?

- Beeen... Tu demanderas à Papi, c'est un Docteur il te dira, d'accord ?

Edward me regardait.

- Ce lâche... murmurais-je en souriant.

- Oh toi là... ça va hein ! râlait-il en s'enfonçant dans le canapé, tout rouge.  
Elise se mettait à genoux sur le canapé en me regardant.

- Maman, comment on fait les bébés ?

Edward se fendait d'un large sourire dans ma direction. _Enfoiré ! _

- On t'expliquera plus tard, c'est... une histoire de grands !

Elise boudait.

- Mais veux savoir !

Esmé me sauvait la mise en appelant notre fille.

- Elise chérie viens me voir... Je vais t'expliquer comment on fait les bébés !

Elise allait jusqu'à sa grand-mère et Esmé l'installait sur ses genoux. _Elle était un peu à l'étroit entre Calvin et Elise mais elle s'en sortait à merveilles ! _

- En fait, pour faire un bébé, c'est la Princesse de l'Amour qui aide les papas et les mamans.

- C'est qui la princesse de l'Amour, Mamie ?

- C'est une très jolie fée, qui est la Princesse des Fées. Elle a une grande robe rouge, un beau chapeau et des ailes. Elle est toute toute toute petite. C'est elle qui amène les bébés !

- Mais le bébé à Tata Lice il est dans son bidou ! Comment il va dans le bidou de Tata Lice ?

Edward et moi nous regardions en souriant. _On adorait notre fille mais si elle avait été un peu moins curieuse, ça aurait été bien aussi ! _

- Et bien le papa et la maman doivent se faire beaucoup de bisous quand ils sont tous les deux. Ils doivent s'aimer très très fort et se donner pleins de bisous. Et s'ils s'en font assez, la petite Princesse de l'Amour rentre discrètement dans la chambre quand Papa et Maman font des bisous, et avec sa baguette magique, elle met un tout petit bébé dans le ventre de la maman...

Les lèvres d'Elise s'arrondissaient dans un «O»... _Punaise ! Futée, Esmé ! _

- Et le papa et la maman ils voient la petite fée ?

- Non, elle est invisible. Elle est toute petite. Elle ne peut rentrer que par un trou de serrure dans la chambre !

- Alors comment on sait que la Fée elle est venue ?

- On va voir le Docteur et il nous dit si le bébé est dans le ventre, tout simplement.

- Il faut faire des bisous longtemps ?

- Oui, très longtemps !

- Mais Papa et Maman ils font tout le temps des bisous mais Maman elle a pas de bébé encore !

- C'est parce qu'ils doivent être tous seuls. S'il y a quelqu'un d'autre dans la maison, la Princesse de l'Amour ne vient pas !

- Même si ze fais dodo elle voudra pas venir ?

- Ca dépend... Elle regarde dans chaque maison pour voir si le Papa et la Maman sont amoureux très forts, et elle décide de venir ou non. C'est elle qui choisi !

- Ooooh... Et après Papi il dit si la fée elle est venue !

- Voilà !

- C'est parce que Papi il met des nunettes des fois alors il voit bien la Princesse de le Namour !

Edward m'attirait dans ses bras alors qu'Esmé riait et changeait de sujet avec Elise. Je me calais contre son torse et il m'embrassait la tempe.

- Elle en met du temps à venir nous rendre visite la Princesse de l'Amour...

_C'est vrai qu'avec tout ce qui était arrivé à Rosalie, voir que je n'étais toujours pas enceinte m'inquiétait un peu mais je savais aussi que ça pouvait prendre du temps. _

- Ca, c'est parce que tu ne me fais pas assez de bisous...

Il souriait contre mes cheveux et m'embrassait délicatement. Carmen arrivait, décoiffée et anxieuse. _Toujours aucune nouvelle de Jasper et Alice... ça m'inquiétait... _

**..::..**

**POV ALICE :**

_Le bébé va arriver trop tôt... et tout est de ma faute ! J'ai accepté ces contrats, sachant qu'ils seraient exigeants. Le médecin m'avait mise en garde mais je n'en avais fait qu'à ma tête ! Et mon bébé risquait sa vie ! _

Jasper faisait les cent pas dans la chambre. _Il m'en veut. _Il marmonnait des paroles incompréhensibles.

- Jasper... Je suis déso...aaaooohhh...

Une nouvelle contraction forte me paralysait. _Reste là, bébé ! Reste dedans... _Mon mari soupirait et venait s'asseoir à côté de moi, me tendant son bras.

- Allez... Inspire... Vas-y... Calmement...

_Il me soutenait encore alors que j'avais mis la santé de son bébé en danger ! _Je soufflais, ma douleur s'estompant peu à peu. Je me rallongeais, mes mains sur mon ventre. Jasper soufflait et se frottait le visage, fixant mon ventre.

- Je suis désolée...

- Ca va Alice ! C'est bon j't'ai dit !

_Jamais il ne m'avait parlé aussi froidement... _Ma gorge se nouait.

- J'aurais dû t'écouter et...

- Le bébé va arriver avec un mois et demi d'avance ! Il va falloir qu'on comble ça ! C'est pas question de savoir à qui la faute, c'est trop tard !

J'éclatais en sanglots. _Je me sentais tellement mal... tellement responsable et mère horrible pour ce que je venais de faire à mon bébé ! _Une nouvelle contraction se faisait ressentir, plus douloureuse que la précédente. Jasper se levait et me soutenait. La porte de la chambre s'ouvrait et Christine entrait.

Elle effectuait un examen de contrôle.

- Sept centimètres... Le coeur du bébé va bien pour l'instant...

_POUR L'INSTANT ?_

- QUOI ?

- Calmez-vous... Ca ne sera pas bon pour le bébé ! Ecoutez, stresser n'arrangera rien ! Je repasse dans une heure !

_J'inspirais et expirais, fermant les yeux. _Jasper semblait m'en vouloir encore plus... _Jamais je ne supporterai la mort de mon bébé ! _

**..::..**

**POV JASPER : **

Le bébé allait venir ! Nous venions de descendre en salle d'accouchement. _C'était tellement difficile ! J'étais tiraillé entre le bonheur d'être papa et le fait de savoir que ça ne se passerait pas comme pour Calvin ! _Alice poussait de toutes ses forces. Je me sentais comme étranger à cet accouchement, déjà préparé à ce qui allait se dérouler une fois le bébé arrivé !

- Allez Alice ! Courage !

Elle broyait mon bras et poussait, hurlant tout ce qu'elle avait. _Elle se sentait tellement coupable et en un sens, je lui en voulais aussi ! Mais après tout... elle n'était pas totalement responsable non plus ! _

- Prochaine contraction et je peux l'extirper par les épaules ! Allez-y !

Elle expulsait le bébé mais aucun cri ne me parvenait. _Mon coeur se serrait alors violemment. _

_-_ Allez bébé ! ALLEZ !

Je le regardais, espérant qu'il réagirait. _Un petit garçon... Je suis Papa d'un nouveau p'tit garçon..._

- ALLEZ BEBE REAGIS MERDE !

Je réalisais qu'une larme roulait sur ma joue. _Et puis d'un seul coup, après une claque du docteur, enfin... le cri tant attendu raisonnait. _

- AAAAAAHHHH !

Mes muscles se relâchaient alors totalement en voyant le bébé crier. _Il est vivant ! _ On nous l'approchait brièvement mais immédiatement on nous le retirait. Je bondissais.

- Il va bien ? Où ils l'emmènent ?

- En couveuse Monsieur Hale ! Votre bébé n'est pas assez autonome...

En un instant, notre fils disparaissait dans une pièce annexe. _Je n'avais rien vu ! Ils étaient partis avec mon bébé ! _

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Ils vont où ? EXPLIQUEZ NOUS MERDE !

- Monsieur Hale, suivez-nous s'il vous plaît !

Alice aggrippait mon bras, me griffant. Je suivais les deux toubibs, la trouille au ventre. _Qu'est-ce qu'ils allaient m'annoncer ? En un instant, mon coeur s'emballait, au fil des horribles possibilités que j'imaginais... «Votre fils ne survivra pas!», «Votre fils va mourir!»..._ Nous entrions dans un petit sas et on me passait tout un attirail d'hygiène : lavage de mains, jusqu'en haut des bras, charlotte sur la tête, blouse, chaussures...

- Nous avons été obligé de placer votre fils en couveuse. Il est trop petit et ne régule pas sa température seul. Il faut que l'on vous prévienne Monsieur que ce sera difficile de le voir dans cette condition...

_Ce que je craignais se dessinait peu à peu. _J'inspirais calmement, m'exortant au calme.

- Ok... C'est quoi la condition ?

Le médecin soupirait devant moi.

- Il ne pèse que 1.3kg pour 35 cms. Il est assisté pour la respiration et pour être nourri. Il faudra attendre encore un peu avant de pouvoir le prendre dans vos bras. Il est relié à un moniteur qui contrôle son évolution...

Les larmes affluaient et je n'arrivais pas à les contrôler. L'infirmière m'enfilait des gants.

- Tout ira bien mais il va falloir que vous soyez courageux. Sachez que son système nerveux n'est pas encore tout à fait développé et le moindre effort lui demande une énergie considérable. Il va beaucoup dormir durant cette période, mais c'est tout à fait normal. Même ouvrir les yeux est un douloureux effort pour lui.

J'acquiessais.

- Attendez ici s'il vous plaît, je reviens vous chercher...

L'attente me parut insupportable. _Un mois et demi d'avance... Il a un mois et demi d'avance ! On avait même pas de prénoms... _La porte s'ouvrait enfin sur une salle blanche et j'entrais, mes yeux se portant immédiatement sur l'incubateur transparent...

_Mon fils... Mon tout petit... _

Il était nu, à l'exception d'une couche. _Il était tellement petit... les cheveux un peu chatain, les yeux fermés, la peau un peu plus rouge que ne l'avait été celle de Calvin. Et il était relié à toute sorte de fils... _Je m'approchais de la bulle dans lequel mon fils se trouvait. Tellement minuscule.

- Vous pouvez rester quelques temps ici. Parlez-lui. C'est important. Quand il aura atteint un poids plus important, on pourra le sortir de temps en temps et faire un peau à peau quotidien avec lui.

_Penser à demain, ne pas craquer, se dire qu'il peut survivre_... Je passais mes mains au travers deux trous sur le côté de la couveuse et en effleurant sa petite main et sa petite jambe, une incroyable onde électrique me traversait. _Je suis papa ! _JE SUIS PAPA ! Les pleurs tombaient, inarrêtables. J'osais à peine bouger mes index sur lui, de peur de lui faire du mal. Sa peau me semblait si fine.

- Salut mon bonhomme... Salut... C'est papa... Accroche-toi...

- Il a un prénom ce joli poupon ? demandait une sage femme en souriant.

- Pas encore... murmurais-je.

Quelques minutes, je gardais le contact avec le bébé... jusqu'à ce que le personnel médical me demande de quitter la pièce. _Je voulais rester avec lui ! Il n'avait pas assez de force ! Il fallait que je reste avec lui pour lui dire de s'accrocher ! _

Je remontais dans la chambre où Alice avait été transféré. Elle était allongée sur le flanc droit, me tournant le dos, pleurant. Délicatement, je m'installais derrière elle sur le lit, calant mon torse contre son dos. _Elle s'en voulait... la voir pleurer ne m'aidait pas à y croire. Nous étions les parents d'un petit prématuré qui devait se battre pour survivre et se développer ! _Elle attrapait ma main et la serrait très fort, gémissant.

- Par... pardon...

J'embrassais ses cheveux.

- Ca va Alice... c'est pas de ta faute...

- Plus jamais... plus jamais je ne jouerai à Super Woman... Plus jamais...

- Il va avoir besoin de nous...

- Il est... comment il...

- Il est tout petit... 1.3kgs pour 35 cms... Il a quelques cheveux chatain et la peau un petit peu rougie. Il est dans une couveuse avec assistance respiratoire.

Alice émit alors une longue plainte.

- Ca va aller... Il va s'en sortir... Les toubibs savent quoi faire... Tout ira bien...

- S'il... je pourrais pas me le pardonner ni m'en remettre...

- Ca n'arrivera pas ! Ce gosse est un battant, c'est notre fils !

Alice se tournait vers moi en grimaçant, nichant son visage dans mon cou. Longtemps, nous restions silencieux. _J'ignorais comment je ferai pour fermer les yeux sans avoir l'image de ce petit bonhomme dans cette couveuse... _

- David...

- David ? Tu veux qu'on l'appelle David ?

- Si ça te plaît... J'ai pensé comme c'est ton deuxième prénom...

Je ne pus retenir un sourire.

- Ca marche... Endors-toi maintenant...

- Ne le laisse pas tout seul...

- Ne t'inquiète pas...

**..::..**

**POV Rosalie : **

Emmett et moi franchissions les portes de l'hôpital. _Dès ce matin, j'avais eu un mauvais pressentiment concernant mon frère. Et ça c'était confirmé : Alice avait accouché prématurément ! _Edward et Bella étaient assis dans le canapé de la salle d'attente, ma belle-soeur somnolant. Carmen et Eleazar marchaient de long en large, essayant d'avoir des nouvelles.

- Alors ?

A ce moment-là, mon frère arrivait et je voyais très nettement ses larmes qui avaient coulé. _Il était arrivé quelque chose au petit ! _Je ne pouvais me retenir, courant vers lui. _Jasper est ma seule famille ! _Il m'attrapait dans ses bras et me serrait très fort.

- Jasper !

- Il s'appelle David... 1.3kgs, 35 cms... Il est en couveuse... Il est tout petit...

Jasper se mettait à pleurer contre mon cou.

- David...

Je caressais ses cheveux.

- Courage, Jasper. Il va avoir besoin de nous tous.

Dans ma poche, mon téléphone portable vibrait mais je n'en avais cure. _Mon frère et uniquement mon frère aujourd'hui ! _

- C'est dur Rose... Tellement dur...

- Je sais... Reste calme... Chuuuut...

Edward s'approchait de nous et tapotait le dos et la nuque de mon frère. _Il pouvait compter sur lui... Edward était comme un frère pour nous ! _Jasper me relâchait et Edward le prenait dans ses bras.

- Ca va, mec... Ca va...

- Il va pas... il est trop...

- Mais non ! Faut pas dire ça ! Il va se battre, il a du gène Hale dans le sang. C'est ton fils, c'est le fils d'un gagnant et d'une nana qui a une dose incroyable de force en elle ! Il ne PEUT PAS mourir, tu m'entends ? Il peut pas, Jazz !

A cet instant, de petits pas mal assurés se faisaient entendre derrière nous et je me retournais. Mon neveu arrivait vers nous, surveillé du regard par Esmé. Il tendait les bras.

- Papa !

Edward relâchait Jazz et ce dernier prenait Calvin dans ses bras, inspirant son odeur en lui donnant un énorme calin. Edward me regardait et eut un faible sourire.

- Où Mama ?

- Elle fait dodo... Elle est fatiguée... Tu as un petit frère mon bonhomme.

- Fééèè ?

- Frère... Tu pourras jouer avec lui plus tard... ok ?

Une larme roulait de nouveau sur sa joue et je ne le supportais pas. _Jamais je n'avais supporté de voir mon frère malheureux... _De nouveau, mon téléphone sonnait dans ma poche. _MAIS C'EST QUE CA VA ME GONFLER CA ! _Je l'attrapais et décrochais sans regarder le correspondant.

- C'est pas le moment là !

_«Mrs Swan ? Mohammed El-Bdaker de l'agence d'adoption de Seattle...»_

- Mon... sieur El-Bdaker...

Il ne nous avait plus rappelé depuis sa visite...

_«Mrs Swan, j'ai une bonne nouvelle pour vous...»_

Je commençais à me sentir trembler. _Une bonne nouvelle... UNE BONNE NOUVELLE ! _

- Oui...

_«Une petite japonaise âgée de quatre mois vous attend impatiemment à Osaka... Si vous voulez toujours devenir maman !»_

- Une... petite fille ?

_JE VAIS ETRE MAMAN ! _

_«Si vous pouviez vous déplacer sur Seattle dans la semaine pour récupérer le dossier et voir si elle rentre bien dans vos critères... Vous pourriez partir dans le mois pour aller la chercher...»_

Jasper se rapprochait de moi, inquiet. Je réalisais qu'il n'y avait pas que lui : Bella, Edward, Esmé, Elise, Carlisle... _Emmett... _

- Emmett... EMMETT !

Il était à la machine à café et reposait sa tasse sur le rebord. _On va être parents ! _Alors, courir vers lui à cet instant ne me paraissait pas assez défoulant. _ON VA AVOIR UN BEBE ! _

- Heh Rose ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- ON VA AVOIR UN BEBE !

- Que...

Je tremblais et lui tendais le téléphone, le mettant sur hauts-parleurs. Il le portait à son oreille. _«Allô ?»_

- Al... allo ?

_« Bonjour Monsieur Swan... «_

- Je... On va avoir...

_«Si son dossier vous convient, oui ! J'ai pensé à vous pour cette petite fille...»_

- Elle... comment... Elle a un...

_«Leane... Elle s'appelle Leane... Elle a été trouvé devant un temple, avec pour seuls objets deux tétines et un lapin en peluche. Elle était dans une boîte à cartons, dans une serviette éponge. Elle avait un mot avec son prénom et sa date de naissance.»_

Leane...

_« Ce serait bien si vous pouviez être là dans la semaine...»_

- Oui... OH PUTAIN OUI !

Emmett raccrochait, un large sourire sur le visage. _On va être parents... _Jamais mon mari ne m'avait serré comme ça dans ses bras. _Je voulais garder son étreinte sur mon corps jusqu'à ce que nous rencontrions Leane. J'avais un bon pressentiment. Leane deviendrait notre fille. Je savais déjà qu'elle serait la plus belle. _C'était ma conviction de Maman. Je sentais une petite tape sur mon épaule. _Jasper. _

Je me tournais vers lui, qui souriait. _Pourquoi ça tombait aujourd'hui ? Alors que son fils vient de naître prématurément... Etait-ce un signe que tout allait s'arranger ? _Jasper me fixait, ses yeux bleus ancrés aux miens.

- Je suis papa... et je suis tonton ?

_J'ai fait de mon frère un oncle. _

- Tu es papa et tonton...

Je tombais dans ses bras, alors que Bella étreignait Emmett. _Ce sont les histoires de frère et soeur. _

- Tu seras la plus belle des mamans, Rose.

_Je vais être maman... _

- Merci...

**..::..**

**POV Edward :**

_Et ben voilà... La vie est belle... ou presque... _C'était un peu effrayant de devoir passer blouse, gants, charlotte, chaussures, pour aller découvrir le petit David. Je suivais Alice dans la petite pièce et découvrais enfin ce petit loulou.

_Il est vraiment petit... Pauvre petit bonhomme perfusé... _

Alice passait ses mains dans les trous de la couveuse pour toucher son fils. _Depuis cette naissance prématurée, Alice s'était éteinte. Elle s'en voulait terriblement et je voyais son regard sombre et grave. Elle n'avait plus souri ni rit depuis cette arrivée... _

- Qu'est-ce que je lui ai fait, Edward ?

Elle caressait avec tendresse le poing et le mollet de son fils. Un sanglot roulait sur sa joue. _Elle avait besoin de soutien. _Je pressais son épaule.

- Tu ne lui as rien fait... Les choses sont comme ça...

- Il est tellement petit...

- Il va grandir... Dis-toi que c'est un prolongement de ta grossesse mais de façon différente...

Elle levait ses yeux pleins de larmes vers moi et je l'attirais à moi, pour la rassurer, alors qu'elle conservait ses mains dans la capsule.

- Il n'a pas besoin de ressentir tout ça... Sois forte pour lui comme tu l'aurais été s'il avait passé ce mois et demi dans ton ventre. Il ressent tout...

Elle fixait l'incubateur et soupirait en acquiessant.

- Salut bébé... c'est Maman...

Ce fut l'instant qui changeait tout. _Par quel miracle ? J'en sais franchement rien ! _Mais à ce moment-là, David ouvrit les yeux sur nous. Il fixait sa mère et refermait ses paupières, à peine une seconde plus tard.

- Oooh...

Alors, Alice se mit à pleurer et sourire en même temps, comme si elle découvrait la huitième merveille du monde. Son visage se fendait d'une joie démesurée, retrouvant son charme enfantin et sa petite moue adorable. _Elle renaissait. _

- Edward... Il a... C'est la première fois que...

- Je vais prévenir Jasper... Tu dois vivre ça avec lui...

Mais déjà, elle ne m'écoutait plus, fixant avec dévotion son deuxième fils. _Il se battrait. C'était plus que sûr ! _

**::..**

Une semaine passait et chaque jour, après le travail, je me rendais à l'hôpital. David était encore en couveuse, mais il prenait du poids chaque jour et progressait. Les docteurs estimaient que d'ici une semaine, il pourrait être transféré dans un berceau chauffant. Alice et Jasper reprenaient des couleurs et de l'espoir. Et pour couronner le tout, Rosalie et Emmett allaient avoir une fille ! Je lançais la machine à laver quand Elise me tapotait la hanche doucement.

- Papa...

- Oui ma chérie ?

- Maman elle pleure...

_Oh ! _Elise avait sa petite mine triste, comme à chaque fois qu'elle voyait quelqu'un souffrir. _La tristesse l'impressionnait. _Elle fixait la porte de la buanderie qui donnait sur le couloir, sa poupée en chiffon placée contre son coeur.

- Elle a fait bobo ?

Je me dirigeais vers le salon et trouvais Bella assise sur le canapé, genoux repliés contre elle, une larme roulant sur sa joue. Je me tournais vers ma fille et m'agenouillais devant elle.

- Tu veux aller dans ta chambre s'il te plaît ma chérie ?

Elle acquiessait et je l'embrassais, la regardant courir dans la pièce. Je m'approchais de Bella et m'asseyais derrière elle. J'embrassais son épaule.

- Bella... Qu'est-ce qui se passe mon Amour ?

Elle relâchait ses jambes et me tendait un petit tube. _Un test de grossesse. Négatif. _Je soupirais et posais le test sur la table, avant de prendre ma femme contre moi.

- Ne t'angoisse pas... Plus on va y penser et moins ça marchera...

- Je me sens tellement nulle de pas pouvoir te donner ce bébé...

J'embrassais ses cheveux. _Ca me faisait de la peine bien sûr, mais ni Bella ni moi n'étions stériles. C'était juste une question de temps._

- Ca veut dire peut-être qu'on est pas prêts pour accueillir cet enfant encore. Quand ça viendra, c'est que ce sera le bon moment... On en aura un autre... Je te le promets... Et puis tu sais, tu n'y es pour rien. C'est moi aussi qui doit pas savoir comment m'y prendre.

Elle eut un petit sourire et attrapait mes mains pour les positionner contre son ventre.

- Tu sais très bien t'y prendre...

Je l'attirais encore plus contre moi.

- Et tu es douée aussi... Ca viendra ma chérie... Ce bébé se fait désirer mais comme ça quand il sera là, il sera encore plus beau... Il ne faut pas que l'on s'angoisse, sinon ça risque de retarder son arrivée... d'accord ?

La porte de la chambre d'Elise grinçait et nous nous tournions dans sa direction. Notre fille se dirigeait vers nous et vint se blottir dans les bras de Bella.

- T'es pu tiste maman ?

- Non mon Amour... Je vais bien !

- Pouquoi tu as pleuré ? T'avais bobo ?

- J'étais un peu triste, des fois ça arrive tu sais...

- Faut pas que tu sois tiste Maman !

Elise posait sa tête contre la poitrine de mon épouse et se laissait bercer, le pouce dans sa bouche. Bella s'appuyait contre mon torse et j'entourais mes deux petites femmes dans mes bras. Je chantonnais pour elles la dernière mélodie qu'elles m'avaient inspiré. Inexplicablement, Elise se mettait à rire à en hoqueter. Bella et moi la regardions en riant, sans comprendre.

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire chérie ? demandait Bella en embrassant le front de notre fille et en caressant ses cheveux.

- Papa demain il a santé dans la dousse c'était rigolo !

_Ah oui parce que pour Elise, demain veut dire hier, et hier veut dire demain ! On a abandonné d'essayer de comprendre... mais c'est vrai que hier j'avais fait un petit concerto d'opéra dans la baignoire, très fort et très faux ! _

- Tu te moques de moi, là ?

Elise levait ses yeux vers moi et souriait de toutes ses dents.

- Tu sais ce qui va se passer ?

- Vais ête punie ?

- Non... Mais tu vas être chatouillée...

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH !

Je ne lui laissais pas le temps de réagir, frottant mes doigts sur ses côtes. Elle se mettait à crier. Bella la tenait contre elle, essayant de m'empêcher de l'atteindre.

- T'en veux toi aussi, hein ? Elle en veut maman ?

- Nooon, pitiéééé... AAHHH !

Elise et Bella se tordaient de rire et je m'interrompais en entendait deux tocs sur la porte. Emmett et Rosalie entraient, souriants, un dossier dans la main.

- Tata Rose ! Tonton Meeeett !

- Hé, salut vous deux ! Alors ? Seattle ?

Ils s'approchaient et nous embrassaient. Emmett prenait Elise dans ses bras et lui tendait un cadeau.

- Maaarci tonton ! Oh maman regaade ! C'est des habits pour ma poupée !

Rosalie s'installait entre nous et ouvrait un dossier couleur saumon. Il y avait un tas de clichés d'une petite fille aux cheveux très bruns, avec un body rose et un petit noeud dans les cheveux.

- Voilà Leane... On a signé tous les papiers... On va la chercher dans 40 jours à Osaka...

Bella hoquetait.

- Elle est magnifique...

Rosalie et Emmett ne se départissaient pas de leur sourire. Ma femme étreignait sa belle-soeur.

- Vous le méritez... Leane sera très heureuse avec vous...

Emmett posait Elise au sol et cette dernière courrait chercher sa poupée pour l'habiller.

- Il ne reste plus que vous deux pour agrandir encore la famille...

- Ca finira par venir...

Emmett me tapotait l'épaule.

- Alors mon vieux, on néglige son devoir conjugal ? Tu ne satisfais plus ma petite soeur ? Ou Jeune-Padawan-Eddie a décidé de bouder ?

_Il est entrain de m'attaquer sur ma virilité là ? Il va voir ce qu'il va voir ce type ! A partir de ce soir, ce serait sexe intensif pour tout traitement et Foi d'Edward Anthony Cullen, je nous donne pas un an pour avoir ce deuxième bébé ! _


	18. Chapter 18 : Rentrée

_**Hello tout le monde !**_

_**Voili voilou un nouvel OS,**_

_**je m'ennuyais fermement alors j'ai tapoté et puis finalement**_

_**la fin est vite arrivée. **_

_**Donc je vous le poste maintenant ! **_

_**.o.0.o.**_

_**Un gros merci à :**_

_**1christelle1, 35nanou, adeline73100, Annouk, aude77, AuroreAthena (**__mdrr ouais j'crois qu'Edward et Bella prennent du plaisir aux essais bébé mdr__**), **_

_**bb23, BichouAndJulie85, Brand0fHeroine (**__C'est bon chérie, ils arriveront à démentir tous seuls les problèmes de virilité d'Edward mdr__**), callie266, catiuski (**__Ben j'te remercier j'suis contente qu'ils te plaisent =)__**), chriwyatt, coco-des-iles, Cullen's Family, **_

_**EstL, fan-par-hasard21, Gaelle-51, Grazie, Ilonka, Joeymalia, lapiaf83, **_

_**lena -lna933, **_

_**Lenerol (**__Elise infirmière ? Je sais pas trop... je l'ai jamais envisagé dans un corps de métier médical... mais elle n'a que trois ans et demi... Ne mets pas mon enfant trop vite dans un métier mdrr__**), Lily Cullen 82, **_

_**LolaMiSweetlove, MaevaTiephaine, maielle, Marjoriie (**__Voilà les 4 mois, comme promis ^^__**), melacullen, **_

_**Miss Lunatik (**__Essais intensifs = lemon ? Tu auras ta réponse ici, coquine ^^__**), Morgane, Natyoupla, NiniWeasley, ousna, Pauline, **_

_**petitefilledusud (**__C'est bien connu, c'est toujours quand on veut quelque chose que ça prend du temps pour arriver!__**), PrincetonGirl1818, **_

_**sarinette60, twilight007, twilight-poison, **_

_**Vanessa, veronika crepuscule, zellie marcy.**_

_**.o.0.o.**_

_**Prochain épisode d'ici une dizaine de jours !**_

_**Bisous et prenez soin de vous !**_

_**Tiftouff.**_

_**.o.0.o.**_

**POV EDWARD :**

J'observais ma femme et ma fille dans la chambre de cette dernière. Bella l'aidait à s'habiller agenouillée devant Elise.

- Allez mon coeur voilà... On va se coiffer ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux comme coiffure ? Deux couettes ?

- Vi !

- On va aller dans la salle de bains...

Bella se relevait et prenait la main de notre fille. Elise se tournait vers moi et s'étonnait.

- Papa t'a réveillé ?

Elle venait me voir et je la prenais dans mes bras.

- Evidemment ma puce, tu pensais pas que Papa allait râter ton premier jour à l'école quand même, si ?

Elise souriait et riait.

- Nooooon !

- Faut bien que quelqu'un vienne pour dire aux garçons de ton école que t'es ma fifille d'amour rien qu'à moi hein !

- Suis pas une fifille !

- Oh que si t'es ma fifille d'amour !

Je la soulevais et la faisais sauter dans mes bras.

- PAPAAAA !

Bella souriait.

- Si elle te vomit son petit déjeuner sur le tee-shirt, tu ne viendras pas te plaindre !

_Bon, dans ce cas..._ Je posais Elise au sol et elle courrait jusqu'à la salle de bains. Bella et elle en ressortaient dix minutes plus tard, toutes deux coiffées et habillées. Je terminais mon troisième café.

- Edward, dépêche-toi s'il te plaît ! On ne va pas se mettre en retard pour son premier jour !

- J'peux finir mon p'tit dej tranquille quand même ?

- Edward ! Tu ne bois jamais trois cafés le matin ! Tu fais juste exprès pour reculer le moment où on l'emmènera à l'école...

_Oh bon sang ce qu'elle peut m'énerver à trop me connaître ! _Je grognais et terminais mon bol avant de le mettre dans l'évier. Je filais m'habiller et quand je revenais dans le salon, Elise était assise sur le canapé, son cartable dans le dos et ses petites jambes se balançant dans le vide, faisant un câlin avec sa maman.

- Allez on y va ?

**.**

Je me garais sur le parking devant la petite église du coin, qui était à côté de l'école. _Bon ben voilà ! On y est ! _J'aidais Elise à se détacher tandis que Bella attrapait son cartable.

- T'es prête ma puce ?

Elle ne répondait que par un petit «oui» de la tête, visiblement soucieuse. Nous attrapions ses mains et nous dirigions vers le portail noir. De nombreux parents étaient déjà là, leurs enfants courant dans la cour, d'autres ayant déjà investis deux bacs à sable, sur lesquels se trouvaient un tobbogan et une balançoire. _L'école locale avait excellente réputation et je ne regrettais pas que nous l'ayions inscrite ici ! _J'ouvrais le portail et nous entrions dans la cour pour aller l'amener dans sa classe.

Un poids tirait sur mon bras et je voyais Elise rester en arrière, refusant de bouger. Bella et moi échangions un retard interrogatif avant de revenir sur nos pas pour voir notre fille. Elle tenait contre son visage sa poupée en chiffon et son menton tremblait. Ses yeux vert étaient plein de larmes. _Oh non pitié, non... Tout mais pas ça ! _Un sanglot roulait sur sa joue.

- Hey mon bébé... Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demandais-je en m'accroupissant à sa hauteur.

Elise pleurait, se cachant derrière sa poupée. Bella l'attirait dans ses bras.

- Vous allez me laisser toute seule...

- On revient te chercher à midi... On t'a déjà expliqué mon amour... Tu ne restes ici que le matin pour l'instant...

- Veux pas faire toute seule de aller à l'école...

Je l'attrapais contre moi et essuyais ses larmes. _Elle ressemblait tellement à Bella... _

- Regarde ma chérie... Tu vois la petite fille avec sa maman là-bas qui rentre dans la classe ?

Elise acquiessait en regardant la petite blonde qui tenait la main de son accompagnatrice.

- On va faire comme elle... On va t'amener dans la classe, on va regarder ta place, on va t'aider, on va rester avec toi un petit moment mais après il faudra qu'on rentre à la maison pour te laisser travailler...

- Et puis tu vas te faire des copines, tu pourras jouer avec elles !

- J'a pas des topines moi !

Elle boudait et se cachait derrière sa poupée.

- Tu vas t'en faire, mais pour cela il faut aller dans la classe pour que ta maîtresse te présente tes copines et tes copains, d'accord ?

Elise regardait sa mère et allait dans ses bras. Ma femme se relevait, Elise contre elle et me regardait. _Elise n'était pas la seule à pleurer. Un petit garçon et deux petites filles semblaient avoir du mal à quitter leurs parents. _Un papa m'adressait un léger sourire, alors que c'était sa femme qui pleurait de voir son fils entrer à l'école.

- C'est pas facile de les laisser...

- Oh non ! Mais je crois que celle qui accuse le plus le coup c'est ma femme !

Nous échangions un sourire et je posais ma main sur les reins de mon épouse.

- Papa, pourquoi elle pleure la Madame ?

- Parce qu'elle est triste que son petit garçon aille à l'école !

Elise regardait sa mère.

- T'es triste Maman toi ?

- Un petit peu mais je suis contente parce que tu vas te faire des copains et des copines et que tu vas apprendre plein de choses...

- Vais apprende quoi ?

- A compter...

- Mais je sais ça ! Un, deux, prois, tattre...

Elle nous montrait ses doigts au fur et à mesure.

- Tu vas faire des dessins, faire de la gym, apprendre à compter plus loin qu'à dix et puis plus tard tu apprendras à écrire ton prénom...

- Pour du vrai ?

- Oui ma puce, bien sûr !

- Et toi Papa tu viens dans le l'école ?

- Je vais t'accompagner oui !

- Tu sais compter ?

J'éclatais de rire et lui montrais. Je comptais jusqu'à vingt.

- T'es fort mon Papa !

Je souriais et nous entrions dans la petite salle de classe.

Il y avait cinq enfants déjà avec leurs parents. L'institutrice, une jeune femme d'une trentaine d'années, s'approchait de nous avec un sourire bienveillant.

- Bonjour, je suis Randee Covali...

Nous serrions sa main et Elise se cachait dans les cheveux de Bella.

- Tu dis bonjour chérie...

Elise observait Randee.

- Bonzour...

- Bonjour ma jolie... Comment tu t'appelles ?

- Elise Esmé Alice Cullen !

Nous éclations de rire. _Depuis qu'elle avait su ses trois prénoms, elle nous bassinait avec ! _

- Et bien Elise Esmé Alice Cullen, je vais te montrer ton porte-manteau avec ton papa et ta maman, tu veux bien ?

- Vi...

Nous la suivions jusqu'aux porte-manteaux et à celui en bout qui portait l'étiquette «Elise C.».

- Voilà, tu vois ici c'est ton prénom : Elise, avec un C comme Cullen, parce que tu as une petite copine qui s'appelle Elise aussi... Tu viendras mettre ta veste ici tous les jours, d'accord ?

Je trouvais effectivement l'autre étiquette, pratiquement à l'opposée «Elise V.». Il y avait déjà une veste en laine accrochée dessus.

- Bien, maintenant avec ta maman et ton papa tu vas choisir une place et on va y coller une petite étiquette sur laquelle ta maman va marquer ton prénom !

Nous accompagnions notre fille jusqu'au deuxième rang des tables et elle choisissait le fauteuil rose à côté de la fenêtre. Bella inscrivait son prénom sur l'étiquette alors qu'Elise essayait son siège.

- Et voilà mon coeur...

- Maman ? Tu peux faire un lapin dessus ?

_Bella lui dessinait souvent des lapins avec de très grandes moustaches et ça faisait rire notre fille. _Ma femme s'exécutait sous le regard de l'institutrice.

- C'est très joli !

- Maicresse ?

- Oui ?

- Et ben... est-ce que je peux... ben je peux garder Mimi avec moi ?

- Mimi ?

- C'est sa poupée, indiquais-je.

- Bien sûr que tu peux la garder ! Mais il ne faudra pas jouer avec pendant que je ferai l'école, d'accord ? Tu ne t'amuseras avec ta poupée que quand ce sera la récréation ou que ce sera une petite pause. Ok ?

- Vi ! D'accord !

Elise serrait contre elle son doudou. _Pour la rassurer il nous arrivait parfois, que ce soit Bella ou moi, de dormir avec cette poupée pour qu'elle ait notre odeur et qu'Elise ne se sente pas toute seule quand elle dormait chez ses grand-parents. _

Nous nous appuyions contre le mur à côté du petit bureau d'Elise et je passais mes mains derrière mon dos. Notre fille regardait Randee lui donner des crayons et un cahier, puis elle accueillait les autres élèves. Je sentais les doigts de Bella venir chercher les miens et elle souriait timidement, posant sa tête contre mon épaule. J'embrassais son front et frottais mon nez contre sa peau en fermant les yeux.

- C'est tellement bizarre... murmurait-elle.

- Je sais... Elle a grandi trop vite...

_On a beau dire mais on ne voit pas passer les années... Je n'avais jamais mesuré cela avant de devenir papa ! _

Une bonne classe d'une quinzaine de tous petits s'était formée. Nombre de parents étaient restés pour assister à la première heure de classe. La maîtresse présentait à tout le monde les élèves un par un. Puis, elle leur proposait un petit jeu deux par deux autour de légos de construction en bois. Chaque binôme devait construire la tour la plus grande possible avant qu'elle ne s'écroule. _Ce qui, évidemment, provoquait les rires des enfants ! _Randee conviait les parents à aider leurs enfants. Elise était tombée avec une petite fille rousse à la chevelure épaisse et aux yeux bleus. La petite fille s'appellait Abby et elle était très timide, s'accrochant à sa maman. Puis, peu à peu, elle se mit à discuter avec Elise. Nos filles se levaient et plaçaient les pièces en bois en hauteur, avant que la tour ne s'écroule. Elles éclataient de rire.

- Regardez les enfants ! Casey et Julian ont fait une très grande tour ! Ils ont gagné !

- Ooohhh ! Maman ! T'as vu la tour c'est graaaand ! s'exclamait Elise, visiblement admirative.

Randee leur suggérait ensuite une petite danse en groupe de quatre. Mais avant, elle nous indiquait qu'il était l'heure pour nous de partir.

- Les enfants... écoutez-moi. Vos papas et vos mamans vont devoir partir pour aller à leurs travails !

Quelques gamins se mirent à pleurer. Elise nous regardait, craintive.

- Alors on leur fait un gros bisou, un énorme câlin, on leur dit «je t'aime» et on les laisse aller travailler... Vous les retrouverez à midi regardez...

Elle attrapait une craie et inscrivait 9h47 au tableau, en soulignant le 9.

- Vous voyez l'horloge numérique ici ? Quand le 9 se sera transformé en 12, ça veut dire que vous retrouverez vos papas et vos mamans ! Vous voyez ? Ce n'est pas très long ! Et puis entre temps, nous allons danser, chanter, et aller en récréation nous amuser... Ca sera super !

Randee semblait déborder d'imagination et de douceur. Bella et moi nous approchions d'Elise pour nous agenouiller devant elle. Elle attrapait les mains de Bella et se penchait vers elle.

- Tu reviendras Maman hein ?

- Bien sûr mon trésor. On va revenir avec Papa tous les deux dès que le 12 est affiché sur l'horloge ! Je te le promets ! Tu es sage, tu écoutes bien la maîtresse et tu ne joues pas avec ta poupée avant que Randee ne te dise que tu peux le faire, d'accord ?

- Vi !

Elise entourait le cou de Bella de ses bras et lui faisait un gros bisou.

- T'aimes Maman !

- Moi aussi mon Bébé...

Bella l'embrassait longuement, je caressais son dos. _Ce n'était pas guère plus facile pour moi de la laisser... _Enfin, elle la relâchait et je prenais Elise dans mes bras aussi.

- T'aimes Papa !

- Je t'aime, Elise ! Allez, à tout à l'heure ! Si t'es sage avec maîtresse on te préparera des frites pour midi ! Tu veux ?

- OH VIII !

- Alors sois sage et écoute bien la maîtresse... A tout à l'heure !

Une dernière embrassade et l'institutrice nous demandait de quitter les lieux. J'attrapais ma compagne, la gorge serrée. _Ben merde ! Mais c'est que c'est raide de la laisser là ! _

Arrivés à l'appartement, nous nous retrouvions comme deux idiots sur le canapé, sans savoir quoi faire. Bella soupirait et se blottissait dans mes bras, rêveuse.

- C'est très calme sans elle...

- Tu veux qu'on fasse quoi ?

Nous avions pris une journée de congés tous les deux pour accompagner Elise à l'école. Ce silence n'était que trop bruyant.

- Je sais pas... T'as une idée ?

_Oh oui ! _

- Oui ! On va faire un autre bébé ! Je refuse d'entendre ce silence plus longtemps ! Et comme Elise va aller à l'école pendant au moins quinze ans, je veux pas devenir sourd à force de ne plus entendre de bruits !

Bella riait et m'embrassait langoureusement, ses mains passant sous mon tee-shirt. Mes muscles se crispaient à la sensation de ses doigts cajoleurs sur mon ventre et je me sentais durcir pour ma femme et son corps magnifique... J'allongeais Bella sur le canapé, me positionnant sur elle, nos langues se caressant voracement. _Et c'est parti ! _

**..::..**

**POV BELLA :**

- Edward... Encore...

Il grognait et se retirait de moi pour revenir dans ma féminité plus loin. J'exultais, sentant ses mains sur mes hanches me serrer encore plus. Je tournais la tête pour le voir, proche du délivrement, ses yeux clos et son visage tendu par le plaisir. Il me pénétrait vivement, ses doigts venant caresser mon point de désir de petits cercles délicieux.

- EDWARD ! OH !

- PUTAIN BELLA !

Je me resserrais sur ses parois, envahie par un orgasme fracassant, sentant Edward se vider en moi. Je retombais sur le ventre et mon mari me suivait, s'affalant sur le matelas à côté de moi. Mon coeur battait terriblement fort et j'haletais, en sueurs. Edward n'était pas en meilleure forme que moi mais il souriait, bienheureux ! Il me tendait sa main et je m'en emparais pour en embrasser la paume. Il roulait sur le flanc pour me rapprocher de lui.

- J'suis mort... soufflait-il en souriant.

Je m'installais à califourchon sur ses cuisses, déposant un baiser humide sur ses lèvres.

- Tu peux être fier de toi ! plaisantais-je.

- Evidemment que j'suis fier : quatre orgasmes en une matinée... Qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Que t'as épousé une lopette ?

J'éclatais de rire et embrassait mon mari, qui caressait mon dos. Il fermait les yeux et souriait.

- Si avec ça on a pas fait de gamins, je m'explose les couilles moi-même !

Je m'allongeais sur son torse et écoutais son coeur battre à toute vitesse.

- Il est quelle heure ?

- 11h40... Faudrait qu'on aille la chercher...

- Ouais, exact ! Si on arrive en retard, on va en entendre parler ! Vu qu'elle a ton caractère... murmurait-il

_Non mais il est gonflé lui ! _

- Dis donc !

Il éclatait de rire et nous nous lavions en vitesse avant d'aller à l'école.

Elise nous sautait dans les bras en nous voyant. Elle semblait contente de nous retrouver et je dois avouer que je l'étais aussi ! _Edward avait raison : c'était trop triste sans elle ! Bien que nous avions trouvé une saine occupation tous les deux... _Randee vint nous faire un petit compte-rendu de la matinée. Elle avait trouvé important d'organiser des jeux qui puissent aider les enfants à faire connaissance. _Ca avait bien fonctionné. Elle et la petite Abby avaient bien sympathisé, ainsi qu'une petite blondinette de parents suédois, Svetlana. _En allant à la voiture, Elise marchait entre nous, nous tenant les mains.

- Et puis après dans la cour de la l'école ben Vetana elle a dit que Mimi elle était cré zolie et que elle voudrait bien que sa maman elle lui assète une poupée comme ça ! Et puis après ben on a fait des sateaux dans la sable et ma maicresse elle est venue nous aider à le faire parce que le sateau il arrêtait pas de tomber alors c'était pénible !

Sur le trajet et à table, elle babillait sa matinée. Pour la récompenser d'avoir été sage et pour la soulager de cette première matinée difficile, nous l'amenions passer l'après-midi dans un parc naturel à la sortie de Port Angeles. _Des biches, des cerfs, des paons, des oies, des moutons, des chèvres, des lapins,... bref, tout pour la distraire ! Elle adorait venir ici ! _

La semaine se déroulait excellemment bien, malgré qu'apparemment, toujours aucun bébé ne pointait son nez. _Je n'aurais jamais cru que j'attendrais avec autant d'impatience les nausées... _

**..::..**

**POV EMMETT : **

Accompagnés par notre guide dans les rues d'Osaka, je sentais la pression monter. _Nous allions enfin rencontrer Leane. Et j'attendais ce moment avec impatience ! _Dans l'appartement, nous avions déjà fait encadrer toutes les photos que l'agence d'adoption nous avait faites parvenir. Leane était déjà notre fille. Deux autres couples qui adoptaient étaient venus avec nous. C'était agréable de discuter avec des personnes dans notre cas. Je mesurais à quel point nous étions chanceux : Paul et Jenny, qui faisaient parti de l'expédition, attendaient d'adopter depuis six ans ! _Et dire que nous n'avions dû attendre qu'un an et demi... A côté d'eux, ça nous paraissait tellement court ! _

Notre guide s'arrêtait devant un temple.

- Voici l'orphelinat. Je vais vous accompagner jusqu'à votre traducteur-interprète Ann qui vous aidera dans la lecture des démarches et papiers à signer.

Effectivement, à l'intérieur, une japonaise très stricte, au chignon tiré et à la jupe serrée nous attendait. Nous nous installions dans une sorte de salle d'attente, avec un aquarium splendide. Chacun des couples fut appelé à tour de rôle. _L'attente était très longue ! _Rosalie angoissait, se mordant la peau autour de ses ongles.

- J'ai tellement hâte de la rencontrer...

J'attrapais sa main.

- Moi aussi ! Elle sera parfaite, parce que c'est ta fille !

_Et je n'en pensais pas moins ! Même si biologiquement, Leane n'aurait rien de nous, elle prendrait tout ce que nous lui apprendrions... _

- Mrs et Mr Swan s'il vous plaît ?

Nous nous levions, comme électrocutés. Ann nous appelait et nous la suivions dans un dédale de couloirs, empruntions un ascenseur. _Je savais que chaque pas me rapprochait de ma paternité ! Est-ce que Edward et Jasper avaient ressenti une chose similaire à l'arrivée d'Elise, Calvin et David ? _Elle nous fit entrer dans un bureau, où se trouvaient un homme en costume, ainsi qu'une femme d'une trentaine d'années. Il nous serrait la main, avec un sourire chaleureux. Il commençait à parler dans sa langue.

- Monsieur Niyan vous demande si vous avez fait bon voyage et si vous avez pu découvrir notre pays ?

- Très bon voyage, Monsieur ! On a effectivement pu participer à quelques visites et soyez certains que nous comptons revenir pour apprendre à Leane d'où elle vient !

_Nous avions décidé avec Rose que dès qu'elle serait en âge de comprendre, nous viendrions dans son pays le plus souvent possible, afin qu'elle sache qui elle était ! _Après la traduction, nous paraphions plusieurs documents écrits en japonais et l'homme se tournait vers son assistante qui nous fit signe de la suivre.

- Vous allez pouvoir aller chercher votre fille, Monsieur Swan !

Mon coeur explosait dans mon torse, nouant une boule douloureusement agréable dans ma gorge. _J'étais prêt à connaître les larmes de la paternité ! _Rosalie resplendissait, souriante, les pleurs s'accumulant au bord de ses yeux.

Nos mains serrées, nous atteignions alors une petite porte blanche. Elle donnait sur une chambre aux tons jaunes, innondée de soleil grâce à une large baie vitrée. Une moquette blanche assurait une sensation de paix et un pan en bois coulissait, libérant la vue sur un petit berceau blanc... _avec une magnifique petite fille endormie à l'intérieur... _

_Leane._

Des paroles furent échangées, mais je n'en entendais plus aucune. _Traduction, pas traduction... qu'est-ce qu'on en avait à foutre ? _La femme se penchait vers le berceau et extirpait avec douceur ce splendide enfant, une petite fille bien brune avec des cheveux épais, dans un body blanc. Rosalie s'approchait lentement, une lueur magnifique faisant scintiller ses yeux. _Elle n'avait jamais été aussi belle qu'en cet instant... _

_Je suis papa._

- Bonjour Leane...

Ma femme attrapait notre fille et se mettait à pleurer en la voyant. La petite dormait profondément, les poings fermement serrés. Je m'approchais, sentant sa petite odeur délicate de bébé.

- Emmett... Regarde comme elle est belle...

_Elle était bien plus que ça... _Je passais mon index sur ses doigts, et lorsque nos peaux entraient en contact, une immense vague d'amour, de fierté, de satisfaction m'emplissait totalement. _Je voulais garder ce tableau en moi pour toujours : ma femme et MA FILLE ! _Avec la plus grande précaution, Rose me tendait notre enfant, l'installant avec toute la tendresse du monde dans mes bras. _Elle est si petite et tellement légère... _Ma femme ne perdait pas le contact avec notre fille, gardant ses mains sur un pied et sur sa tête, la fixant avec dévotion.

_Alors c'est donc ça, être papa ? Ce bonheur délicieux, cette ivresse qui fait voler bien plus haut que les nuages et que rien ne peut venir briser ? _Rose levait ses yeux vers moi.

- Merci Emmett...

Je calais mon front sur le sien, nos nez se frôlant, nos lèvres s'embrassant.

- Non... Merci à toi...

Rosalie n'avait pas accouché et souffert physiquement pour mettre au monde Leane. _Mais elle était sa maman et sans elle, je n'aurais jamais adopté cette adorable enfant..._

- Tout est en ordre Mrs et Mr Swan... Leane est votre fille maintenant !

On remettait à mon épouse un épais dossier avec tous les papiers en règle pour la ramener aux USA et à Forks. Puis, quelques salutations plus tard, nous nous retrouvions hors du temple, Leane toujours endormie dans mes bras. Rosalie prenait soin de ne pas nous lâcher de quelques centimètres et nous retrouvions les deux couples qui avaient adopté eux aussi. Nous étions les seuls à avoir une petite fille. Paul et Jenny avaient un petit garçon de deux ans : Tian. Francis et Louna un petit mec de sept mois, Mao.

Il n'était dès lors plus question de visiter le Japon. Nous voulions profiter de notre enfant. De retour à l'hôtel, nous nous enfermions dans notre chambre, pour découvrir les joies des liens familiaux. Leane se réveillait vers 18h en pleurant. _Croiser ses yeux noirs fut un incroyable cadeau ! _Rose fit chauffer du lait et je laissais mon épouse lui donner son premier biberon.

**..::..**

**POV Rosalie : **

Il ne pouvait rien y avoir de plus beau que ce nouveau rôle. _Je suis maman ! _Leane tétait docilement, me fixant avec ses yeux noirs. Sur mon pouce, je sentais sa petite main s'ouvrir et se refermer. Sa peau était tellement douce... J'observais Emmett assis en tailleur en face de moi sur le lit. Il souriait et n'arrivait pas à se départir de sa bonne humeur. _Il était très tendre dans ses gestes envers Leane. Jamais je n'aurais pu souhaiter meilleur père pour ma fille ! _

- Et si tu la prenais contre toi comme ils font avec les nouveaux-nés ?

- Comme un peau à peau ?

- Ouais... Tu crois que ça pourrait l'aider à nous connaître ?

- On peut essayer... Elle a dû sentir beaucoup d'odeurs mais peut-être que si on fait ça régulièrement, elle nous reconnaîtra peu à peu...

Leane terminait son biberon et pendant qu'Emmett lui faisait faire son rot... _l'aidait à régurgiter plutôt !... j_e retirais mon débardeur pour me retrouver en sous-vêtement. Je m'allongeais sur le matelas et Emmett m'aidait à installer Leane contre ma poitrine, après l'avoir simplement habillée d'une couche neuve. Il faisait suffisamment chaud dans la pièce pour cela. Notre fille bougeait, cherchant une position confortable. Je sentais son petit visage contre moi, ses mains aggrippant la dentelle de mon soutien-gorge. Emmett attrapait l'appareil photo et prenait un cliché.

- Plus tard les photos Emmett... Viens là avec nous...

Il s'approchait et retirait à son tour son tee-shirt, s'appuyant contre la tête de lit. Leane machonnait son poing, observant son père.

- Tu veux la prendre ?

- Laisse la d'abord avec toi... je veux observer ce spectacle splendide et le graver dans ma mémoire pour toujours... Je vous aime... murmurait-il.

De nouvelles larmes roulaient sur mes joues et je restais un long moment avec notre fille. Une bonne heure et demi plus tard, Emmett prenait Leane à son tour contre lui et je me rapprochais le plus possible d'eux, la petite entre nous. C'est ainsi que nous nous endormions, prêts à passer deux jours en sa compagne avant de retourner agrandir la famille.

**..::..**

**POV Bella : **

Dimanche matin et Edward et moi nous étions réveillés tôt. Il était 6h45 quand mon mari émergeait de son sommeil. Il se retournait sur le flanc pour m'attirer à lui et embrasser ma tempe. - Bonjour mon Amour...

Sa voix était rauque et brouillée par le sommeil. Il refermait les yeux dans mon cou qu'il embrassait.

- Bonjour chéri...

J'embrassais son front délicatement et caressais ses bras enroulés autour de mon corps.

- Il est quelle heure ?

- 6h45 Edward. On a le temps pour se lever. Elise ne sera pas debout avant au moins une heure.

Il déposait un baiser contre ma clavicule avant d'expirer longuement.

- Faudrait quand même qu'on lui explique que le dimanche c'est fait pour dormir...

J'étouffais un petit rire. Notre fille avait l'habitude de se lever tôt pour aller à l'école depuis septembre et elle ne nous épargnait pas, même le dimanche.

Je me retournais dans les bras d'Edward pour déposer mes lèvres sur les siennes.

- T'es bien content quand même quand elle vient nous faire un câlin le matin, même si c'est tôt !

Un petit sourire illumina son visage dont les yeux étaient toujours clos.

- J'ai jamais dit le contraire...

Ses prunelles verte brûlantes, dont Elise avait hérité, s'ouvrirent sur moi et je me sentis rougir. Même depuis cinq ans que je vivais avec lui, il me faisait toujours le même effet. J'avais pensé qu'avec notre mariage, trois ans plus tôt, une certaine routine se serait installée mais c'était sans compter sur Edward qui me surprenait toujours.

- Mais j'aime bien aussi quand c'est toi qui me fait un câlin...

Je me sentais sourire sans aucun contrôle sur moi et m'emparais de ses lèvres douces. Ses mains glissaient sur mon flanc alors que je caressais son visage. Je sentais son désir contre ma cuisse et rapidement, mon intimité s'humidifiait sous ses doigts experts. Lorsque sa langue s'enroulait avec la mienne, je laissais échapper un gémissement de bonheur.

Edward délaissait ma bouche pour embrasser ma mâchoire, mon cou, et tracer de ses lèvres le contour de ma nuisette sur ma poitrine. Les mains de mon compagnon faisaient remonter le tissu en soie, me prodiguant mille sensations de bonheur. Il glissait sa bouche sur mon ventre dénudé alors que ses mains pressaient ma poitrine. Je laissais échapper un petit cri lorsque je sentis sa langue entrer en contact avec ma féminité dont Edward avait retiré le sous-vêtement rapidement.

- Chuut Bella, tu vas réveiller Elise ! dit-il en riant à moitié

- T'es gonflé mon salaud ! Oh ... oui juste là ! balbutiais-je en me perdant au contact de sa langue experte sur mon point le plus sensible.

Je le sentis rire contre mon intimité mais quand ses doigts me pénétrèrent rapidement, je ne calculais plus rien, essayant malgré tout de ne pas émettre de trop forts gémissements. Une chaleur intense s'emparait de mon corps tout entier et je me sentais partir dans un autre lieu bien loin lorsqu'il combinait caresses et légers suçotements sur mon sexe. Je me resserrais sur ses doigts en essayant de retenir mon cri, sans succès.

- Edwaaard...

Il remontait à moi de façon langoureuse dans un sourire qui faisait chavirer mon cœur. Il s'installait entre mes jambes après avoir baissé son bas de pyjama au niveau de ses genoux, et plongeait dans mon regard, son souffle saccadé.

- Tu es si délicieuse, mon Amour...

Je me languissais de son contact et repris sa bouche avec passion, entourant sa nuque de mes bras, le forçant à s'appuyer contre ma poitrine. Ses mains caressaient mon corps, maintenant en vie le brasier qui me consumait. Nos bassins se frictionnèrent jusqu'à ce que mes mains descendent sur son dos nu et aillent se loger sur ses fesses.

- J'ai tellement envie de toi, Bella... murmura-t-il d'une voix éraillée à mon oreille.

Je frissonnais de bonheur.

- Vas...y...

Il baissait légèrement son bassin et d'un coup de rein, il entrait en moi. Nous essayâmes de garder silencieuse cette minute magnifique mais ce fut difficile. Nos soupirs emplissaient la pièce, bientôt remplacés par des gémissements. Ils s'estompèrent dans nos baisers, difficilement. Je caressais le corps magnifique de mon amant tandis qu'il accélérait ses mouvements en moi.

- Oh putain ! Bella...

Sa voix qui n'était que chuchotis me fit frissonner... Je le trouvais tellement sensuel quand il murmurait durant nos relations physiques... Je m'agrippais à ses épaules quand il vint mordiller ma clavicule.

- Je... oh... Je t'aime... chuchotais-je contre lui.

Et c'était vrai ! Je l'aimais plus que tout...

- Oh putain... Je t'...oh ouii... t'aime...

Son bassin se fit plus rapide dans mon intimité et lorsqu'il vint passer sa main à l'endroit où nous étions réunis, j'explosais dans un petit cri qu'Edward étouffait dans sa bouche. Mon époux s'écroulait sur moi dans ma nuque et après quelques mouvements supplémentaire, il explosa dans mon ventre.

- Wao...

J'étais encore totalement enrobée dans le plaisir de cet orgasme que venait de me procurer Edward. J'embrassais sa joue à plusieurs reprises, sentant contre ma poitrine son cœur affolé.

Ma vue était encore trouble et je sentais comme un bourdonnement dans mes oreilles mais j'étais d'attaque pour embrasser mon mari. Il m'adressait un large sourire et plongeait sur mes lèvres, les caressant de sa langue.

Mais peu de temps après, nous entendîmes la poignée de notre chambre être tournée.

- Maman ?

Une petite voix timide nous fit sursauter et Edward et moi regardions vers la porte entrouverte. Elise se tenait dans l'embrasure, son lapin en peluche calé sous son bras, en pyjama, les cheveux désordonnés. Je tapotais la hanche d'Edward discrètement mais ce dernier se dégageait vite de mon corps. Je me redressais, rabaissant discrètement ma nuisette sous le drap.

- Tu es réveillée mon cœur ?

- Oui, y'a du bruit qui m'a réveillé comme chez Tonton Mett et Tata Rose !

Elle mit son pouce dans sa bouche et j'essayais de masquer un rougissement alors qu'Edward toussait violemment. Pendant qu'elle s'approchait du lit, Edward eut un drôle de mouvement pour remonter son bas de pyjama sous la couette. Elise vint de mon côté du lit et me tendit les bras. Je l'aidais à grimper sur le matelas et elle s'installait entre nous deux. Elle se tournait vers son père et enlaçait son cou. Edward la prit contre lui pour l'embrasser sur la tempe.

- Bonjour ma fille d'amour que j'aime à la folie !

Mon compagnon la blottissait contre son torse et massait son dos.

- Tu as bien dormi mon bébé ?

Elise hochait la tête contre son Papa et se retournait vers moi pour me faire aussi un câlin. J'embrassais ses petites joues rosées et la pressais contre moi. Je me sentais à ma place... Je me sentais si bien... Mes deux raisons de vivre étaient avec moi et je ne demandais que cela. Edward s'approchait de nous tandis qu'Elise se serrait contre mon corps et me touchait la taille de sa petite main. Edward nous enveloppait dans ses bras de toute sa douceur et me souriait. Elise suçait toujours son pouce contre moi, ses yeux se refermant. Je caressais sa joue et elle se retournait sur le dos, nous regardant tous les deux.

- Maman ?

- Oui ma puce ?

- C'est quand que Tata Rose elle va revenir ?

- Dans trois dodos.

- Et Tonton Mett il va revenir avec elle ?

- Bien sûr ma chérie.

- Il va pas rester au Pon ?

- Mais non, il va revenir dans trois dodos avec Tata Rose et leur bébé !

- Moi je veux pas aller au Pon !

Edward eut un petit rire.

- Pourquoi, chérie ?

- Parce que Tonton Jasper il a dit qu'au Pon on mangeait du riz et qu'après on peut pas faire caca !

Nous éclations de rire avec Edward mais notre fille continuait son monologue :

- Ca veut dire que le bébé à Tata et Tonton il pourra pas faire caca ?

Edward était écroulé de rire à côté de nous tandis que j'essayais de retrouver mon sérieux. Elise nous regardait en fronçant les sourcils.

- Pourquoi tu ris maman ? Pourquoi tu ris papa ?

Je me raclais la gorge et me redressais sur un coude.

- Il faut pas toujours écouter ce que dit tonton Jasper, tu sais chérie...

- C'est comme Tonton Mett ? Il dit que des bêtises ?

- C'est ça en quelque sorte...

Edward s'essuyait les yeux parce qu'il pleurait de rire.

- C'est parce que c'est des Trop-frères qu'ils disent des bêtises pareilles ?

- Beau-frère, Elise. BEAU-frère.

Edward se calmait et retrouvait sa place face à nous.

- C'est pas parce qu'ils sont beau-frère... Moi je suis le beau-frère de Tonton Mett et je dis pas de bêtises...

Je haussais un sourcil.

- Ca reste à prouver !

Elise tournait son regard vers Edward.

- T'es le trop-frère de Tonton ?

- Oui !

- C'est quoi un trop-frère ?

Edward et moi échangions un regard. Je ne sais pas de qui elle tenait sa curiosité mais ce n'était pas facile de toujours tout lui expliquer, surtout un dimanche matin !

- Je me suis marié à maman et mon beau-frère c'est Tonton Mett parce que c'est le frère de Maman.

Elise fronçait les sourcils.

- Et pourquoi Tonton Jasper c'est le Trop-frère à Tonton Mett ?

- Parce que Tonton Jasper c'est le frère de Tata Rose.

La bouche d'Elise formait un " O " qu'elle ne prononçait pas et après quelques secondes, elle remit son pouce dans sa bouche.

- Ché compliqué !

- On t'expliquera plus tard ma petite chérie...

Elle hocha la tête dans un petit " _Hum hum_ " et tournait sa tête vers moi. Je la rapprochais de mon corps pour l'embrasser.

_Ma vie avait tellement de sens depuis qu'Elise était là... J'avais occulté tout le reste. _

Edward se rapprochait encore de nous et embrassait la joue de sa fille.

- Et moi, j'ai pas droit à un câlin ?

Elise se mit à sourire mais cachait sa tête contre ma poitrine en faisant " non ".

- Comment ça, petite coquine ?

Edward se redressait pour la chatouiller. Elise émit un long cri strident et son visage rougissait.

- Non ! Papa ! !

Je souriais devant ce tableau et pris ma fille dans mes bras pour la protéger. Edward se jetait sur nous deux en se mettant à califourchon sur mes jambes pour nous chatouiller. Je ne pus m'empêcher de crier comme ma fille. Edward nous adressait un long regard souriant et nous embrassait toutes les deux avant de descendre de son perchoir.

- Bon j'ai compris ! C'est encore Papa qui va faire le petit-déjeuner, c'est ça ?

- T'as tout compris, souriais-je à son attention.

- Voué Papa ! T'as tout compris hein !

Edward riait et partit dans la cuisine. Elise relevait son regard de ma poitrine et regardait autour d'elle.

- Ne t'inquiète pas mon petit cœur, il est dans la cuisine !

- Oufff ! dit-elle en essayant de dégager ses cheveux châtain qui s'emmêlaient sur son front.

Elle était toute rouge et respirait très vite. Je caressais son visage doucement.

- Allez ma puce, essaie de te calmer un peu...

Je me redressais contre la tête de lit et Elise vint se blottir contre moi, son pouce dans sa bouche. Elle entourait mon thorax de ses petits bras et fermaient les yeux. J'essayais de la bercer lentement pour la calmer un peu en fredonnant.

- Z'aime bien quand tu chantes Maman...

Je souriais contre ses cheveux et continuais à chantonner pour elle tout en massant son dos.

J'étais consciente d'avoir une relation privilégiée avec ma fille. J'avais entamé une nouvelle vie le jour de sa naissance. Une nouvelle vie que je ne regrettais pas.

_C'est aussi ce matin-là que nous avions conçus notre deuxième enfant… Nous nous étions pris la tête à trouver mille et une solutions pour que cette grossesse arrive et finalement, en n'y pensant pas, le bébé était venu se loger dans mon ventre… _

_**..::..**_

**POV Charlie.**

Je m'installais devant le téléviseur avec Seth pour suivre la finale de basket de la Conférence Ouest en NBA quand on toquait sur la porte. Sue criait qu'elle allait répondre et j'entendis quelques instants après de petits cris de joie et la voix de Rosalie. _Oh bon sang ! Ils sont revenus ! _Je me levais précipitamment pour trouver mon fils et sa femme dans le hall, mon gamin tenant contre son torse une toute petite chose enveloppée dans une couverture, un large sourire sur le visage. _Je suis encore pépé ! C'est foutu maintenant, je ne rajeunirai plus ! _

- Salut, Pépé !

_Y en a toujours un pour rappeler ça ! _

- Bonjour fiston ! Bonjour Rosalie...

Leah avait déboulé de sa chambre et se penchait vers Emmett.

- Elle est jolie ! s'exclamait ma belle-fille.

- Alors, faites voir cette merveille !

Emmett libérait alors de la couette un adorable petit ange en body rose et blanc, un noeud dans les cheveux, deux yeux noirs bien éveillés et intrigués par tout ce monde.

- Tu dis bonjour à Pépé, Leane ?

Il prenait la main de sa fille et la faisait s'agiter légèrement. _Elle est splendide ! _

- Vous voulez la prendre, Charlie ?

- Avec plaisir !

- Tu poses ta bière d'abord ! scandait Sue.

_Oui bon... _Je la donnais à Seth et attrapais cette petite crevette dans mes bras.

_Emmett est papa à son tour ! _

- Salut toi ! Bienvenue à Forks...

Le soir venu, Bella, Edward et Elise nous rejoignaient pour venir rencontrer ma nouvelle petite-fille. Ma première petite se penchait vers le couffin de sa nouvelle cousine.

- Elle a les yeux bizarres tout tirés Leane !

Nous éclations de rire en voyant Elise poser ses mains sur la peau de ses tempes et tirer pour se brider les yeux et imiter Leane.

- Pourquoi elle pleure le bébé Maman ?

- Parce que c'est son seul moyen de communiquer tu sais... C'est comme David...

Elise était vraiment vive et curieuse. _J'ignorais si un jour Bella et Edward auront un autre enfant mais il était probable qu'Elise se questionne beaucoup à ce sujet..._

**..::..**

**POV Bella :**

Nous attendions dans une petite salle d'attente de l'hôpital les résultats de la prise de sang. Edward fredonnait une mélodie que je ne connaissais pas, les yeux clos et la tête appuyée contre le mur derrière lui. Ses pieds battaient une mesure imaginaire, comme à chaque fois qu'il composait une nouvelle musique.

- Mrs Cullen ?

Je me levais avec mon époux pour retrouver l'infirmière. Elle me tendait mes résultats d'analyses.

- Mes félicitations ! Vous êtes enceinte !

Edward et moi laissions éclater notre joie. _ENFIN ! _Mon compagnon me serrait avec force dans ses bras, inspirant mon odeur à pleins poumons. Je me nourrissais de la sienne, sachant très bien qu'il était probable que d'ici quelques temps, elle m'écoeure. _Les joies d'une grossesse... _

Enceinte d'un mois !

Edward collait ses lèvres sur les miennes, nos langues se nouant avec force. _Ca y est ! Nous y étions ! Nous allions avoir un deuxième bébé ! _Je récupérais tous les papiers nécessaires et nous décidions de monter annoncer la bonne nouvelle à Carlisle. _Depuis le temps qu'il nous radotait qu'être enfant unique n'était pas bon et que «à voir les séquelles que cela a eu sur Edward, il vaut mieux faire un petit-fils de suite pour empêcher qu'Elise ne ressemble de trop à son père»..._

Généralement, dans ces moments-là, Edward s'indignait faussement et on pouvait assister à une véritable joute verbale entre le père et le fils, dans une grande complicité.

Nous grimpions au deuxième étage de l'hôpital par l'ascenseur. Dans le petit espace, Edward collait mon dos à son torse, ses mains liées sur mon ventre. Il souriait, heureux, et embrassait le lobe de mon oreille.

- Je t'aime Bella...

- Moi aussi je t'aime... murmurais-je, grisée par ses baisers humides sur ma nuque.

Nous nous séparions légèrement pour aller au bureau de Carlisle. Il était à l'intérieur et nous accueillait.

- Oh les enfants ! Quelle bonne surprise ! Que me vaut le plaisir ?

Nous nous asseyions sur les deux fauteuils face à lui et Edward attrapait un stylo. Sur sa plaque dorée sur son bureau où était inscrit «Docteur Carlisle Cullen», mon beau-père avait scotché un cure-dent entre les mots «docteur « et «Carlisle « sur lequel il avait collé un bout de papier découpé comme un drapeau, portant la mention «Papi». _Il était fier comme un paon d'Elise. Sa petite-fille, c'était quelque chose ! et Elise lui rendait bien ! _

Edward griffonnait sur le petit drapeau et Carlisle se penchait pour voir.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fous, gamin ? N'abîme pas ma carte de visite tu veux !

Edward souriait et se poussait. Il était désormais écrit : «_Docteur Papi x2 Carlisle Cullen_»

Carlisle exultait, criant dès qu'il eut compris cette écriture.

- OH MAIS C'EST GENIAL ! JE VAIS ENCORE ETRE PAPI ! Mes félicitations les enfants ! Enfin !

Il se levait et enlaçait son fils, tapotant son dos. Puis, il m'étreignait un long moment et embrassait ma joue. _Depuis qu'il m'avait tellement aidé pour ma première grossesse, je me sentais indéniablement plus proche de lui... _

- Merci Bella... Tu fais de moi le plus heureux des grand-pères !

Je souriais à cet homme épanoui qui, en cet instant, ressemblait énormément à son fils...

Il ne nous restait plus qu'à en informer le reste de la famille... _Nous avions décidé d'attendre pour en parler à Elise que j'ai un petit peu de ventre pour qu'elle comprenne ce que cela signifiait. _

_Mais je tournais déjà en tête mon discours que nous allions lui tenir... _


	19. Chapter 19 : Le bébé de sa maman part1

_**B'soir, 'jour tout le monde !  
Avec un peu de retard (**__& beaucoup de pitis tracas__**),**_

_**je vous poste ce one-shot.**_

_**A première vue, il ne servira pas à grand-chose**_

_**(**__comme chacun de ces O.S. me direz-vous!__**).**_

_**Basiquement, il devait regrouper toute la grossesse de Bella, **_

_**ainsi que l'accouchement.**_

_**Mais je préfère le faire en deux parties distinctes pour deux raisons :**_

_**1 - **_Pas trop vous saouler... je sais qu'un chapitre de 50 pages gave vite!

_**2 - **_Pour bien écrire tout ce que j'ai envie de faire !

_**Et comme je ne m'imaginais pas supprimer les deux premiers point de vue de la petite Elise (**__Bah vi c'est une grande fille maintenant on peut savoir ce qu'elle pense, hein!__**) et parce que je trouve que c'est important de savoir comment elle va vivre la grossesse de sa maman, je fais donc en deux fois ! **_

**Prochain RDV dans 15 jours comme toujours vous en avez l'habitude!**

_**.o.0.o.**_

_**Un gros merci à vous toutes :**_

_**35nanou, Annouk, aude77, AuroreAthena, bb23, bichou85, brand0fHeroine, callie226 (**__Putain j'suis d'accord avec toi ! Il est où, l'été ?__**), catiuski, **_

_**chriwyatt (**__En septembre aussi ton bébé ? J'espère qu'il/elle s'y adaptera bien à l'école =)__**), **_

_**Coco (**__Je n'arrive pas à visualiser Emmett autrement qu'en gros nounours inoffensif ! =)__**), coco-des-iles, Cullen's family, Domi2a, emy299, EstL, fan-par-hasard21, Floraline, Gaelle-51, Grazie, Ilonka, **_

_**isasoleil (**__j'trouvais que l'arrivée de Leane était super importante donc j'ai volontairement développé le truc parce que adopter c'est vraiment quelque chose que je voudrais faire en fait... Bisous ma belle et merci de me suivre !__**)**_

_**Joeymalia42, lapiaf83, lena-lna933, **_

_**Lenerol (**__Figure toi que tu me tracasses... je cherche dans quel métier je verrai Elise mdr Tu as mis mon cerveau en ébulition :^p__**), **_

_**Lily Cullen 82 (**__Nan t'avais pas rêvé j'avais bien posté deux fois avant 15 jours mais que veux-tu, je m'ennuyais mdr__**), **_

_**liliputienne31, LolaMiSweetlove, **_

_**Macha1983 (**__J'avoue que c'est amusant de tourner les phrases d'Elise et je me suis régalée à écrire ses POV dans ce one-shot-ci !__**), maielle, **_

_**Mariefandetwilight (**__Je dois te prévenir si tu te décides à lire la fiction du Hasard... elle est vraiment pas terrible... c'était ma première et je suis partie en sucette ! Donc faut pas s'attendre à quelque chose de grandiose, et j'en suis navrée!__**), **_

_**Marjoriie, melacullen,**_

_**Miss Lunatik, ness49, NiniWeasley, oliveronica massen cullen, ousna, **_

_**Pauline (**__Je suis touchée de savoir que ça te fait plaisir de lire ces posts ! Ca tombe bien, je suis heureuse d'écrire ces one-shots!__**), PrincetonGirl1818, sarinette60, steph3807, tonie, twilight007, Twi-Vane-light, vavounette, veronika crepuscule, zellie marcy.**_

_**Merci à toutes, prenez soin de vous**_

_**et bonne lecture !**_

_**.o.0.o. .o.0.o..o.0.o.**_

_**.o.0.o..o.0.o.**_

_**.o.0.o.**_

**POV Bella :**

_Seigneur ce que je HAIS ces nausées matinales ! Et dire que je les avais attendues avec impatience pratiquement, tant je désirais donner un nouvel enfant à Edward..._

Mon mari me tenait les cheveux et je m'asseyais sur le carrelage des toilettes.

- Ca va Bella ?

- Génial... !

Un nouveau spasme me fit vomir dans la cuvette et je m'installais contre le mur pour sentir le frais. Edward tirait la chasse d'eau et me tendait un gant mouillé pour me rafraîchir.

- C'est bon ?

- Oui... je crois...

Il m'humidifiait le visage quand j'apercevais une petite forme arriver timidement devant la porte. Elise s'approchait. _Elle m'avait probablement entendue vomir ! _

- Elle est malade Maman ?

Un haut le coeur me comprimait et je revomissais dans les toilettes. _Moment difficile ! TRES pénible aussi ! _

- C'est rien chérie... répondait Edward alors qu'il me soutenait toujours.

- Mais elle vomit ! L'est malade ! Faut que mon papi il fait le tocteur !

Elle partait en courant pendant que je me rasseyais au sol. _L'odeur était très désagréable pour moi ! _Edward tirait de nouveau la chasse et s'agenouillait devant moi. Elise revenait en courant avec le téléphone dans les mains.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais avec ça ? demandait mon mari.

- Papa faut que tu appelles Papi pour que il vienne voir ma maman parce que elle est malade !

Elle semblait tellement inquiète... _Elle était vraiment adorable ! _Je me relevais difficilement et allais m'asseoir sur le lit. Elise me suivait et Edward s'agenouillait devant elle.

- Papi a déjà vu Maman... Ne t'inquiète pas mon coeur, ça va finir par passer, d'accord ?

Ma fille se mettait à genoux sur le matelas alors que je venais de m'allonger. Elle s'approchait de moi et posait sa main sur ma joue.

- T'as très bobo maman ?

- Ca va mieux mon ange...

Elle s'allongeait à côté de moi et passait son bras en travers mon buste. Elle posait sa tête sur mon épaule et glissait ses doigts dans mes cheveux. Elle y effectuait de petits gestes très désordonnés et relevait son visage vers moi.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais chérie ? demandais-je avec un sourire.

- Fais comme toi quand ze suis malade et que tu me mets la main dans les seveux et ben après ze me sens moins malade et que ze peux faire dodo !

Je ne pus réprimer un serrement de coeur. _Elle est tellement touchante... _J'avais pris l'habitude à chaque fois qu'elle était malade d'aller m'allonger avec elle pour la câliner et je lui gratouillais et massais le crâne pour qu'elle s'endorme. _Elle devait s'imaginer que c'était une sorte de remède miracle ! _

Elle retirait sa main de mes cheveux.

- T'es moins malade maintenant ?

Je souriais et la prenais dans mes bras.

- Oui ma chérie... Regarde je ne vomis plus !

A nos côtés, Edward souriait, attendri. _J'aimais voir cette lueur totalement dévouée dans son regard quand il observait notre enfant. C'était en parti pour ça que j'avais pris la décision de lui donner un autre bébé... pour cet amour débordant qu'il offrait à Elise, sans jamais se lasser... Edward était un très bon père ! _J'embrassais ma fille.

- Allez, tu vas t'habiller pour aller à l'école... Papa va t'emmener !

- Vi !

Elise partait dans sa chambre et Edward se redressait pour venir s'asseoir sur le rebord du matelas, avec un léger sourire. Il pressait ma main brièvement.

- Je devrais probablement m'excuser pour ces nausées matinales et la souffrance que tu vas endurer dans six mois mais j'en ai pas envie !

_Sympa ! _Je ne pus réprimer un sourire malgré tout.

- Toute cette compassion me fait froid dans le dos ! Allez va l'emmener à l'école...

- D'accord... ça va aller ?

- Oui, je vais aller manger un biscuit et revenir au lit...

- D'accord, prends soin de vous deux... dit-il en souriant et en posant sa main sur mon ventre. Je posais ma paume sur la sienne.

- Promis !

Il m'embrassait du bout des lèvres et quittait la pièce. Je fermais les yeux, ayant peu dormie cette nuit.

J'entendais des pas arriver vers moi et une petite main se posait délicatement sur ma joue.

- Fais doucement chérie, maman se repose... Fais-lui un petit bisou avant d'aller à l'école...

J'ouvrais mes paupières sur ma fille qui m'embrassait la joue. Je la serrais dans mes bras et l'embrassait.

- Bonne journée mon coeur...

- Bon zournée maman...

- Je t'aime...

Elle me faisait un câlin et Edward s'approchait pour la prendre dans ses bras.

- Allez cocotte, on y va sinon on va être en retard !

Il se penchait vers moi et m'embrassait.

- Je reviens vite... je vais m'occuper de toi...

J'acquiessais et il me serrait contre lui avant de partir. J'entendais la porte claquer et me retrouvais seule. _J'avais très envie de dormir. _Aussi, je fermais mes yeux pour me reposer.

**::.. **

Une main se posait sur ma joue et un souffle chaud m'apaisait. _Edward... _Il était rentré et s'était allongé à côté de moi sur le lit. Je me tournais vers lui pour me blottir dans ses bras chauds.

- T'es pas au Conservatoire ?

- Je commence qu'à 13h15... Je vais rester là pour m'occuper de toi et du bébé...

Je ne pus retenir un rire. _Si, à cause de notre imbécilité, nous n'avions pas pu partager les premières semaines de ma première grossesse ensemble, là il se rattrapait et plus que correctement ! _

- C'est encore une petite larve tu sais...

- Hey ! Ne parle pas comme ça de ma fille !

Il posait sa main sur mon ventre par-dessous mon haut de pyjama. J'ouvrais les yeux.

- Ta fille ? Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? Je ne suis qu'au troisième mois...

- Je le sais, c'est tout !

Il était appuyé sur son coude, sa tête posée sur sa main tandis que l'autre caressait avec douceur mon ventre.

- Et tu te bases sur quelle preuve scientifique pour affirmer ça ?

- Ben c'est très facile ! J'ai décidé que je faisais tout comme Jasper ! Jasper a eu deux fils alors j'aurai deux filles ! C.Q.F.D !

J'éclatais de rire.

- Elle est bidon ta théorie mon Amour !

- Et ben tu verras bien !

Un petit silence s'installait entre nous. Il s'allongeait et je m'enroulais dans ses bras sous la couette.

- Il va falloir qu'on parle à la petite...

- Elle t'a posé des questions ?

- Elle a pas arrêté dans la voiture et même arrivée à l'école elle a dit à sa maîtresse : «Maîcresse, maicresse ! Ma maman ben elle a vomit dans le toilette à la maison et mon papa il veut pas appeler mon papi parque il a dit que c'était pas obligé que ma maman elle a déjà vu mon papi!»

Je souriais.

- Tu veux qu'on lui en parle ce soir ?

- Je sais pas... C'est ce que tu veux ?

- Oui... T'as une idée de comment on va lui présenter la chose ?

- On trouvera sur le moment, Bella... T'inquiète pas...

_Ce que j'appréciais énormément avec Edward, c'était le fait qu'il soit toujours zen. Ca m'aidait beaucoup à relativiser certains conflits en moi ! _Je me calais bien contre lui, savourant ses baisers tendres sur mon front.

_Le soir arriva trop vite à mon goût... _

**..::..**

**POV Edward :**

J'avais récupéré Elise vers 16h30. Finalement, elle s'adaptait bien au fait d'aller à l'école toute une journée et avec la nouvelle grossesse de Bella, ça permettait à mon épouse de se reposer un peu. Elle avait pris un congé à son travail pour une dizaine de jours, afin de bien récupérer de ses nuits mouvementées. _Ca nous permettait de passer un peu de temps ensemble seuls vu que j'avais des horaires assez tranquilles, en attendant l'arrivée de cette nouvelle frimousse qui allait de nouveau changer nos vies définitivement ! _

Bella était dans la cuisine quand nous arrivions. Elise se jetait sur elle.

- Maman !

- Salut ma puce ! Alors ça a été l'école ?

- Oui ! On a fait de la danse et après on a fait des dessins pour la fête des mamans mais c'est un secret alors faut pas que je te le dise !

J'éclatais de rire et Bella aussi. _Bon ben tant pis pour le secret ! _

- Tu veux faire quatre heures ?

- Vi !

.

Nous avions fini de dîner. Bella était assise sur le canapé, perdue dans ses pensées, machonnant l'ongle de son pouce. Elise était dans sa chambre et on l'entendait s'amuser avec ses jouets. Je rejoignais mon épouse.

- On lui dit ?

Elle acquiesçait.

- Elise ? Tu veux venir ma chérie s'il te plaît ?

- Vi attends Maman je mets ma poupée dans sa poussette parce que faut que elle fait un petit dodo !

Nous échangions un sourire avec Bella. Quelques secondes plus tard, elle entrait dans le salon, poussant le petit landeau de son poupon. Je tapotais sur mes cuisses pour la prendre dans mes bras. Docile, elle se laissait faire, se calant entre nous.

- J'a fait une bêtise ? demandait-elle, craintive.

_C'était vraiment la copie de Bella, que ce soit physiquement ou dans sa tête. J'aurais aimé qu'elle ait les yeux de sa maman mais il fallait bien une petite trace du papa, non ? _

- Non ma chérie mais Maman et moi on veut te parler de quelque chose...

Bella la prenait contre elle.

- Il faut qu'on te dise quelque chose... Tu sais que Calvin est devenu un grand frère maintenant...

- Son piti frère c'est David !

- Oui, c'est David...

- C'est un petit bébé David et des fois il pleure parce que il a faim Tata Lice elle a dit !

- Elle a raison... Et tu te rappelles de David quand il était dans le ventre de Tata Lice ?

- Elle avait un gros ventre ! Mamie elle a dit que c'était la Princesse de le l'Amour qu'elle a mis un bébé dans son bidou parce que tonton Jasper et Tata Lice ils ont faits beaucoup des bisous !

Bella acquiesçait. _Bon, quand faut y aller... faut y aller ! _Elise regardait sa mère.

- La princesse de l'Amour elle est venue dans la chambre de Papa et Maman pendant qu'on faisait beaucoup de bisous et elle a mis un bébé dans le ventre de maman ! annonçais-je.

Elise me regardait comme si je venais de lui annoncer une chose catastrophique... Sans qu'on s'y attende, elle soulevait le pull de Bella et observait son ventre. Ma femme avait déjà quelques rondeurs, témoins de sa grossesse.

- Y a un bébé là ?

- Oui... Tu vas devenir grande soeur... expliquait Bella en touchant son ventre.

Elise eut une petite mou et son menton se mit à trembler. _On avait craint ça depuis qu'on savait que nous allions avoir un bébé ! _

- Veux pas avoir un bébé ! C'est trop nul ! Après vous allez plus être mon papa et ma maman !

Elle courrait jusqu'à sa chambre et la porte claquait. _Bon... et ben voilà quoi... _Bella soupirait et se levait.

- Je vais lui parler...

- Non attends j'y vais !

Je serrais ma femme dans mes bras un long moment et embrassais ses cheveux.

- T'en fais pas... Elle va s'y faire... C'est juste une question de temps et il faut qu'on lui explique qu'on restera son papa et sa maman tout le temps...

Bella nouait ses bras autour de ma nuque et je sentais une larme rouler dans mon cou. Je resserrais ma prise sur elle, caressant son dos.

- C'est rien mon Amour... Je vais aller lui expliquer...

Elle opinait.

- Je sais... Tu es doué pour... pour expliquer et calmer...

- Ca ira Bella... Elle s'y fera... Va t'allonger et te reposer... Je reviens avec elle... Ca ira...

Je l'embrassais doucement et la regardais rejoindre la chambre. J'entrais dans la chambre de ma fille. Elle était assise sur la moquette et boudait, une larme roulant sur sa joue. Elle se frottait les yeux avec ses petits doigts et sanglotait. _Ca me fendait le coeur de la voir comme ça... _

- Elise ?

Elle me regardait et se relevait, s'installant dans son lit sous la couette.

- T'ES NUL PAPA !

Je m'asseyais sur le rebord du matelas.

- Elise, on sera toujours ton papa et ta maman !

Je l'entendais sangloter.

- C'est pas vrai !

- Bien sûr que si ! Tu seras toujours avec nous tu sais... On t'aime très fort, ta maman et moi et on t'aimera toujours même quand le bébé sera là...

Pendant quelques secondes elle ne disait rien. Je l'entendais renifler.

- C'est pas vrai parce que ça va faire comme le bébé de Tata Rose et Tonton Mett ! La vraie maman de Leane et ben elle a plus voulu son bébé alors elle l'a donné à Tata et Tonton ! Moi je veux pas que vous me donnez à un autre tonton et une autre tata !

_C'était donc ça qui l'angoissait... qu'on l'abandonne ! _

- Elise... Sors de sous cette couette et regarde Papa !

- Non ! T'es vilain Papa tu m'aimes plus !

- Elise !

Elle ne bougeait toujours pas.

- Papa commence à compter et se fâche ? Un... Deux...

Elle sortait de sa cachette et me regardait.

- Tu as peur que Maman et moi on ne t'aime plus, c'est ça ? Ecoute-moi mon coeur, on t'aime très fort et on t'aimera toujours comme ça. Tu es notre fille à Maman et à moi... ça ne changera pas ! Le bébé ne prendra pas ta place ! Ca sera comme pour Calvin et David ! Calvin a sa chambre et David a la sienne et Tata Lice et Tonton Jasper ils aiment toujours Calvin tu sais...

- Tonton Jasper il fait des bisous à Calvin toujours !

- C'est normal... Tonton Jasper il aime très fort Calvin et David. Et nous aussi on vous aimera pareil ! Que ce soit toi ou le bébé ! C'est un peu comme ta poupée Mimi et ton autre poupée Lucy ! Tu les aimes toutes les deux, pas vrai ?

- Vi !

- Et ben ça sera pareil pour maman et pour papa ! On vous aimera exactement pareil !

- Et le bébé il va venir dans ma sambre ?

- Non mon Coeur... Comme ce sera un tout petit bébé au début il viendra dans la chambre de Papa et Maman et ensuite on fera des travaux dans l'appartement pour qu'il ait sa chambre à lui...

Elle réfléchissait à ce que je venais de dire. _Nous avions eu l'accord du propriétaire de l'immeuble pour condamner une petite partie du balcon et du salon afin de créer une pièce supplémentaire ! Le balcon était assez grand tout comme le salon et nous ne l'utilisions jamais complètement !_

- Alors après ça veut dire que quand le bébé il sera dans votre sambre ben ze peux quand même venir vous voir ?

- Evidemment chérie ! Tu pourras venir aussi souvent que maintenant ! Rien ne va changer pour toi, je te le garantis ! A part que tu seras la grande soeur et que le bébé voudra faire comme toi...

- Il voudra zouer avec mes zouets ?

- Pas tout de suite ! Tu sais au début, il ne sera pas plus grand que ça...

Je lui montrais une taille approximative avec mes mains.

- L'est tout petit ! s'exclamait-elle.

- Toi t'étais petite comme ça aussi quand tu es née...

- Pour de vrai ?

- Ah oui ! T'étais même un tout petit peu plus petite encore...

- Et j'a dormi avec vous dans le lit ?

- Au début oui tu avais ton petit lit dans la chambre de papa et maman et puis après quand tu as été un peu plus grande, tu es venue dormir ici !

- C'est ma sambre !

- Oui, c'est ta chambre...

_J'imaginais comme ça devait être difficile pour elle de réaliser ce qui allait se passer... _

Bella entrait dans la pièce, un calendrier dans la main.

- Maman !

Elise se levait et courait vers elle. Elle lui enlaçait les jambes avec force. Ma femme me regardait et posait le calendrier avant de se baisser pour la prendre dans ses bras.

- Ca va mon Amour ?

- Papa il m'a dit que le bébé ben il allait avoir sa sambre...

- Oui mon coeur... Mais tu as le temps tu sais, ne t'angoisse pas... Le bébé n'arrivera pas demain...

- L'arrive quand ?

- Regarde...

Elle s'asseyait à côté de moi sur le matelas d'Elise, prenant notre fille entre nous et son calendrier avec un feutre. Le bébé était prévu pour le 9 septembre ! Bella tournait les pages jusqu'en septembre et cochait la case 9 avec une croix rouge.

- C'est ici que le bébé arrivera... Peut-être un peu avant ou peut-être un peu après... mais à peu près ici... Tu vas garder ça avec toi et tous les jours tu mettras une croix jusqu'à l'arrivée du bébé, d'accord ?

- Là c'est mon versaire !

Elle pointait le mois d'avril de son doigt.

- Oui... On fera un gros gâteau !

- Une sarlotte à l'abicot ! souriait Elise.

_Elle adorait ça ! Purement et simplement ! D'ailleurs demain sur ma liste de courses j'avais prévu d'en faire un bon gros stock pour les six prochains mois ! _

- Le bébé y va manzer des abicots ?

- Ah je sais pas, on verra quand il sera là...

Elise posait sa main sur le ventre de ma femme. _Je préférais ne pas intervenir. J'avais rassuré Elise sur tout ce qui était pratique mais je savais que Bella avait un rôle crucial à jouer dans ces explications ! Ma femme et ma fille étaient extrêmement liées, proches... _

- Il est dans ton bidou comme David il était dans le bidou de Tata Lice !

- Exactement pareil... Maman va avoir un bidou de plus en plus gros aussi et tu verras je te ferai toucher et tu sentiras le bébé...

- Il va te faire bobo comme celui de Tata Lice que elle a eu très bobo et que elle a été là où mon papi il travaille ?

Elise était très généreuse et s'inquiétait beaucoup de la santé des gens autour d'elle.

- Les docteurs et les infirmières s'occuperont bien de maman ma puce... Et puis je serai avec elle, ne t'en fais pas !

- Et si le bébé il fait des bobos à maman, tu vas le punir papa ?

- Ma chérie... ne te préoccupe pas de ça d'accord ?

- Vi !

- Ca va aller ma chérie ?

Bella la prenait dans ses bras et l'embrassait. Je me levais pour filer dans la chambre et sortir les clichés de la première échographie de Bella qu'elle avait eu il y a deux semaines. Je les rapportais dans la chambre d'Elise.

Ma femme et ma fille étaient allongées dans le lit. Je m'asseyais face à elles et tendais les clichés.

- Regarde tu vois, c'est le bébé...

Elise se penchait sur les photos et fronçait les sourcils.

- C'est tout noir !

- Tu vois la petite tâche blanche là ? C'est le bébé !

- C'est pas comme un bébé !

- C'est parce qu'il est tout petit encore...

- Vi c'est parce que t'as pas encore un gros bidou que c'est encore un tout petit bébé !

- T'as tout compris ma puce... souriait Bella en lui massant le dos.  
Elise me rendait les photos et se blottissait contre Bella pour la serrer dans ses bras. Un long moment, mon épouse et elle restaient ainsi.

- On t'aime ma chérie... On sera toujours là pour toi, même s'il y a le bébé, d'accord ? Tu sais qu'on t'aime n'est-ce pas ?

Elle acquiessait en mettant son pouce dans sa bouche. Bella la berçait quelques minutes et peu à peu, on voyait ses yeux se fermer. _Il était pratiquement 21H30 et ça faisait tard pour elle. _

Bella l'allongeait et je la recouvrais avec sa couette. Nous rejoignions notre chambre pour nous coucher. Bella se pelotonait contre moi.

- Elle m'a fait de la peine...

- Elle va s'y faire... C'est une chouette gamine... Elle a un peu paniqué parce qu'elle ne s'y attendait pas mais ça ira...

Bella se redressait sur son coude.

- Il va falloir qu'on l'implique au maximum... qu'on lui explique tout à propos du bébé... qu'elle sache... Un mercredi j'irai avec elle dans une boutique de maternité et je lui ferai choisir des bodys pour le bébé et des doudous... qu'elle ne se sente pas mise à l'écart...

- C'est une très bonne idée mon Amour...

Elle se rallongeait proche de moi.

- Je veux qu'elle ne se sente pas exclue...

- On va tout faire pour... On lui expliquera chaque chose et on l'investira au plus possible...

**..::..**

**POV ELISE :**

Et beh ma maman elle attend un bébé et elle a un gros bidou maintenant. Papi il a dit que c'était normal parce que il faut que le bébé il grandisse alors maman elle doit avoir un bidou encore plus gros comme Tata Lice ! Maman elle se regarde tout le temps dans le miroir et elle touche son ventre.

- J'ai l'impression d'être une baleine !

_L'est rigolote ma Maman ! _

- Mais non Maman t'es pas une baleine !

- T'es gentille ma chérie... Allez on va y aller, d'accord ?

- Vi !

Je va asseter des pyzamas au bébé ! _Tata Lice elle dit que il faut que ce bébé il soit très beau quand il sera dans la maison alors elle m'a dit que faut que j'aide ma maman à asseter des zabits ! _

Dans le magazin ben y a pleins des habits pour tous les bébés ! Ma maman elle a dit que on va regarder des pyzamas ! Et puis Tata Rose elle est venue aussi avec son bébé !

- Je vais aller chercher des robes pour Leane pour cet été !

- Ben moi je voulais choisir des bodys et quelques doudous !

_On va prende des doudous pour le bébé ?_

- Il veut des pelusses le bébé Maman ?

- Oui, il lui en faudra ! Tu vas m'aider à en choisir pour elle, d'accord ? On t'a dit avec papa que tu aurais une petite soeur... donc il va falloir trouver des doudous jolis pour elle !

Ma maman elle m'emmène dans le petit coin où y a pleins des pelusses ! Mais moi ze sais pas ce qu'elle veut ma pitite soeur ! _Il est zoli le lapin ! _

- Maman regarde ! C'est comme Monsieur Bunny !

- Ah oui tu as raison ! Mais c'est une fille donc c'est Madame Bunny !

- On peut le prende pour le bébé !

- Tu veux qu'on lui prenne le lapin ?

- Vi ! Et le nounours là aussi Maman !

Parce que il faut pas que ma petite soeur et ben elle soit toute seule dans un petit lit même si Papa et maman ils vont dormir avec elle au début !

- Allez d'accord on va prendre les deux... On va aller choisir des sucettes maintenant ?

- Vi !

_Z'aime bien quand on fait les courses avec Maman ! _

- On peut prende celle là maman ? l'est zolie !

- Oui, mais on la lui donnera plus tard parce qu'elle est de grande taille ! Maintenant il faut en choisir des petites...

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que ce sera un tout petit bébé avec une toute petite bouche... Tu vois, des sucettes comme celles-là !

- Vi celles-là !

- Elles te plaisent ?

- Oui, elles sont rouzes et blansses ! C'est zoli !

- Allez on va les prendre et puis on va en prendre aussi des jaunes ? Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?

- Vi !

- Allez voilà, tiens, tu les mets dans le panier ?

_Papa il a dit que faut que z'aide maman parce que elle est fatiguée des fois ! _

- On va aller retrouver Tata Rose avec Leane... Ah attends avant je voulais acheter un petit cadeau à Leane !

- Tu vas asseter un petit cadeau ? Elle a de la sansse !

- Je vais lui acheter une petite poupée en chiffon comme Mimi !

- Ze peux t'aider ?

- Bien sûr !

Alors on a vu beaucoup des poupées et y avait la même que Mimi ! Maman elle a pris une zolie poupée avec une zupe bleue... euh non verte ! Pas bleue ! Le bleu c'est pas comme ça la couleur !

- Et voilà Rose ! Oh regarde, elle a trouvé une jolie robe à Leane ! Tu vas lui donner la poupée à Leane ?

- Tatie Rose ! Ben on a un petit cadeau pour ton bébé ! Regarde Leane j'ai la même poupée que toi ! Elle s'appelle Mimi !

Et ben Leane après elle a pris la poupée et puis après elle a fait un gros calin à sa poupée et puis elle a fait un bisou à ma maman et puis à moi ! _Mais faut que elle lui donne un nom sinon la poupée elle répondra pas après quand elle va vouloir zouer avec ! _

- Tata Rose ! Comment elle s'appelle la poupée de Leane ?

- Je sais pas... Tu sais Leane est encore un peu petite, elle ne parle pas...

Après ma tatie elle a fait un bisou sur la zoue à Leane !

- Elise, tu vas rester avec Tatie un peu, Maman a une course à faire...

- Tu t'en vas Maman ?

- Je ne suis pas loin je vais dans le magasin faire quelques courses pour la maison, tu restes sage avec Tatie et dès que j'aurai fini on rentrera chez Papi Charlie !

- D'accord !

- Fais-moi un bisou mon coeur...

_Elle est zolie ma maman... _

- Je t'aime ma chérie, à tout de suite !

**..::..**

**POV Bella : **

Mon portable sonnait. Edward.

- Oui chéri ?

_«Ca va mon Amour ?»_

- Très bien ! Elise a été un amour...

_«Ca n'a pas été trop dur ?»_

- Non, impeccable ! Elle a été adorable, elle a choisi des doudous pour la petite et aussi les sucettes... Elle a suivi sans faire de comédie rien !

_«Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait maintenant là ?»_

- Je l'ai laissé avec Rosalie et Leane, je suis allée dans le magasin pour lui acheter une petite récompense !

_« Tu fais bien, j'avais peur qu'elle te fasse la comédie !»_

- Elle a été franchement _géniale et pleine de bonne volonté ! On a de la chance ! _

_«Je sais... J'viens de sortir de l'appartement là, les ouvriers ont terminé la pièce pratiquement !»_

- Ah super ! Tu as été voir le plâtrier ?_ C'est assez grand ?_

_«Ouais c'est idéal pas trop grand pas trop petit, j'ai fait prévoir du placo, ça sera plus rapide et demain j'irai voir avec Emmett et Jazz pour commander le papier peint et la moquette !»_

- Merci de t'en occuper !

_«Ben c'est normal, je suis le papa ! Je vais te laisser, on se voit chez ton père ?»_

- D'accord ! A ce soir !

Nous habitions chez Charlie le temps des travaux afin d'être tranquilles. Nous avions trouvé une très bonne entreprise qui était rapide ! Je me dirigeais au rayon jouets et trouvais une poupée avec une robe à carreaux rouge et blanche. Lorsque je la ramenais_ à Elise, elle m'embrassait et me remerciait pour sa poupée. Un rien lui faisait plaisir, on avait une chance incroyable et j'espérais que ma deuxième fille soit aussi douce... _

_Edward était fou de joie à l'idée d'avoir une autre fille ! Quand Maria nous avait annoncé le sexe du bébé, il avait éclaté de bonheur. Il ne se disait pas déçu par le fait de ne pas avoir de garçon ! J'aurais aimé lui donner un fils qui lui ressemblerait mais mec ou petite nana, l'essentiel était qu'il ait cette lueur de plaisir dans ses yeux ! _

**::..**

Les mois passaient et ma grossesse se _déroulait plutôt bien. Je commençais à accumuler un peu de fatigue, mais beaucoup moins en comparaison de quand j'attendais Elise. Carlisle pensait que c'est parce que vu qu'on a la petite, je m'occupe d'elle et m'écoute moins. Elle se pose beaucoup de questions et on essaie d'y répondre le plus sincèrement possible. _

- Papa ?

- Oui ?

Elise regardait son père poser le papier peint dans la chambre avec l'aide d'Emmett. Elle était assise sur les genoux de Jasper qui était installé en tailleur au sol, une bière à la main.

- Comment elle va sortir du bidou le bébé de maman ?

Jasper manquait s'étouffer dans sa bière, en recrachant un peu. Elise éclatait de rire.

- T'es un cosson Tonton Jasper !

- Et toi t'es une petite curieuse !

Il chatouillait ma fille qui éclatait de rire.

- Comment l'est sorti du bidou de Tata Lice David ?

- C'est les docteurs qui ont aidé Alice !

- L'était petit bébé David !

- Ouais... Mais ta petite soeur sera plus grande...

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que David est né un peu trop tôt... si le bébé reste pas 9 mois dans le ventre de sa maman, il est un peu plus petit quand il arrive...

- Et David il est pas resté 9 mois ?

- Non... Il était pressé de venir voir son grand-frère !

- C'est parce qu'il aime bien Calvin !

- T'as tout pigé ! Tu sais que t'es très intelligente comme ton parrain toi ?

- C'est toi mon parrain !

- Ouaip !

Jasper terminait sa canette, Elise contre lui. Les travaux avançaient bien et j'étais satisfaite que nous ayons pu obtenir l'accord du propriétaire pour effectuer tout ceci.

..

Evidemment, tout expliquer à Elise nous prenait du temps mais elle ne se sentait pas exclue ainsi. Il n'en restait pas moins que quand elle était couchée, Edward et moi nous livrions à des activités peu avouables mais tellement agréables.

J'étais allongée sur mon flanc droit et Edward_, son torse contre mon dos, me caressait lentement. Ses doigts faisaient des merveilles sur mon corps bouillonnant. Il frôlait mon point de désir et ses doigts effectuaient des cercles délicieux sur mon clitoris. _

- Edward...

Sa bouche se posait dans mon cou et il suçotait ma peau. Il soulevait ma cuisse et me pénétrait sans aucune précipitation. Je gémissais en le sentant en moi, satisfaisant mes pulsions démesurées par ma grossesse. Il allait et venait en moi, et nos halètements emplissaient la pièce.

- Bella... Putain !

Il m'allongeait sur le dos et replongeait dans mes chairs intimes, ses bras tendus au niveau de ma tête pour ne pas appuyer sur mon ventre rond. _Le choix des positions commençait à devenir restreint ! _J'aimais voir ses yeux profonds en ces instants où nos corps s'unissaient. Le rythme accélérait et je me perdais dans le plaisir, effleurant ma poitrine sensible du bout des doigts. Les yeux d'Edward s'écarquillaient en me voyant faire et il me pénétrait plus profondément. Une vague de plaisir m'envahissait alors et je me resserrais sur ses parois, mes sensations décuplées par ma sensibilité exacerbée. Edward accélérait encore et encore, grognant.

- Be... BELLA !

Il éjaculait dans mon ventre, savourant son orgasme. Il gémissait en se retirant et en glissant sur le côté, haletant et en sueurs. Il souriait et j'essuyais une perle de transpiration.

- Ca fait du bien...

- J'te le fais pas dire ! souriais-je.

- J'suis une bête de sexe quand même !

- Vantard !

- P'tètre, mais t'aimes ça !

- Oh oui !

_Ca, c'était le moins que l'on puisse dire ! _Mon ventre se mettait à gargouiller et j'avais une grande envie de manger... Je me bougeais jusqu'à Edward.

- Est-ce que ma bête de sexe préférée aurait la bonté d'âme d'aller préparer un petit encas à sa femme adorée et sa fille chérie ?

Il posait sa main sur mon ventre rond et se penchait pour y déposer ses lèvres. _On sentait la petite bouger faiblement en moi. _

- Que veut mon adorable bébé ?

Je réfléchissais un instant.

- Hum... Je crois qu'elle aimerait... Des yaourts dans un bol avec des céréales et une banane coupée en petits morceaux...

Edward se mit à rire_ et grimaçait._

- Ce sera tout ?

- Oui, pour l'instant !

- Pourquoi on apporte pas son quatre heures au papa aussi, hein ?

- Mon pauvre amour... quand j'aurai accouché je t'apporterai le petit-déjeuner tous les dimanches matins au lit !

- J'en prends acte !

Edward se levait et j'admirais un instant son adorable fessier musclé et la courbe virile de son dos. _Punaise et ce type c'est MON mari rien qu'à moi toute seule ! Et c'est le père de mes filles, qui assouvit toutes mes pulsions sexuelles provoquées par les hormones ! J'en ai de la chance quand même... _

Rien qu'à le voir enfiler son caleçon et un tee-shirt, je sentais mon intimité s'humidifier. _Quand j'aurai terminé mon petit encas, j'en prendrai un deuxième mais très différent... _Je ne pus me retenir de rire. _J'avais parfois du mal à reconnaître la fragile Bella d'il y a six ans ! _

**..::..**

**POV Edward : **

Putain c'est dégueulasse son truc ! Bananes, céréales, yaourts à l'ananas... Beurk, beurk, beurk ! _Boh enfin j'men cogne ! C'est pas moi qui ingurgite ce genre de trucs ! Séparés, c'est bon mais ensemble, c'est gerbant ! _

Je terminais de couper la banane en petits morceaux quand la porte de la chambre d'Elise s'ouvrait.

- Et beh ma louloute, tu fais pas dodo ? Il est tard, il est 22h45 ! T'as école demain !

Elle s'approchait et grimpait sur sa petite chaise pour voir ce que je faisais.

- Que tu fais, Papa ?

- Un petit manger pour maman !

- L'a encore faim ?

- Heh oui ! Tu sais c'est le bébé qui veut manger...

Elle se taisait et observait mes mouvements. Je goûtais la tache de yaourt que j'avais sur le doigt et attrapais une cuillère.

- J'a faim Papa !

- T'as faim ? T'es sûre ? Mais t'es pas enceinte toi, hein ! T'as pas de bébé dans ton ventre ! souriais-je.

Elle me regardait un instant et descendait, courant jusqu'à sa chambre. Elle revenait une minute plus tard, son tee-shirt élargi et déformé.

- Papa ! Papa ! J'a un bébé dans mon ventre je peux manzer ?

_Putain ! Elle a d'la suite dans les idées c'te gosse ! _Elle me sortait son poupon de sous son tee-shirt.

- T'as vu Papa j'a un bébé dans mon bidou je veux manzer !

J'éclatais de rire. _Non mais je rêve ! _Elle restait plantée dans le salon, son poupon dans la main, un sourire coquin sur le visage. _Evidemment, Elise n'avait pas fait que prendre le physique de sa maman, elle avait AUSSI appris comment me faire craquer de A à Z en moins de trente secondes chrono ! J'allais mourir de soumission si ma deuxième fille était semblable à sa soeur et ma Bella ! Franchement... deux p'tites nanas... j'ai du bol ! Une petite fille, c'est doux, tendre, plein d'amour... _

Finalement, ben comme une andouille, j'ai fini par préparer un yaourt avec une rondelle de bananes à ma fille. _Et elle est contente ! _Je lui parlais en haussant la voix, essayant de faire comprendre à Bella qu'il était probable que notre fille viendrait nous rejoindre au lit pour manger, et qu'il fallait qu'elle se rhabille. Je toquais contre la porte mais Bella avait déjà passé un tee-shirt et un pantalon de pyjama de grossesse. Je lui donnais sa mixture et m'installais sous la couette, Elise venant se poser entre mes jambes. Je lui caressais les cheveux pendant qu'elle mangeait et embrassais sa tempe. Bella nous observait, souriante.

- Il va falloir aller au lit ma puce...

Elise prenait une dernière cuillère et me tendait son pot. Je le posais sur la table de chevet alors que ma fille se blotissait contre moi. Bella terminait aussi son casse-dale et elle se rallongeait sur le côté pour nous regarder. Elle se redressait pour attraper l'appareil photo et nous prenait tous les deux. _Lubie de femme enceinte, faut pas chercher ! Personnellement, j'ai renoncé ! _

- Vous êtes beaux tous les deux... Ooohh !

Elle portait ses mains à son ventre. _Quoi ? Une contraction ? Putain non ! Elle va pas nous faire un remake d'Alice et Jazz avec David ? _

- Elise... Ta petite soeur te fait coucou !

_Ah, ce n'était que notre adorable poupée qui commençait son marathon ! _Elise se redressait.

- Où ?

Bella attrapait sa main et se rapprochait de nous pour lui faire sentir le bébé.

- T'as pas senti encore ta petite soeur...

- On peut la tousser ?

J'acquiessais et embrassais son front.

- Tu veux essayer ?

Elle me regardait, hésitante, son index dans la bouche.

- Regarde Papa il touche le bébé !

Je posais ma main sur la peau du ventre de mon épouse et sentais le petit coup.

- Veux essayer...

- Mets ta main là où est celle de Papa...

Elle semblait inquiète et cherchait le regard de Bella. Ma femme la rassurait et posait sa main sur la sienne pour la guider. Nous attendions en silence et soudain, notre fille dut la sentir parce qu'elle retirait sa main comme si elle venait de subir une décharge électrique.

- AAAAHHHHH !  
Elle se recroquevillait contre moi.

- Papa ! Le bébé il a bougé !

- Elle t'a dit bonjour !

Elise semblait tétanisée. _C'était peut-être un peu trop impressionnant pour elle ! _

- C'est rien Elise... C'est sa façon à elle de te dire qu'elle est là et qu'elle a hâte de te rencontrer... la rassurait ma femme.

Mais ça ne fonctionnait pas. Je sentais toujours Elise se blottir contre moi, tremblante.

- Je veux aller dans mon dodo !

Elle descendait du lit, sous les yeux de Bella qui semblait peinée de la situation. J'embrassais ma femme du bout des lèvres et me levais pour aller border Elise.

- Je reviens...

Elise était allongée dans son lit, son pouce dans sa bouche et sa poupée contre elle. Je la couvrais bien.

- Allez ma chérie... il est temps de faire dodo maintenant ! Tu fais un bisou à Papa ?

Elle m'embrassait et je la serrais dans mes bras.

- Papa, tu santes ?

Je m'asseyais sur son lit et la prenais contre moi pour lui fredonner des berceuses que je lui avais composé. _J'appréciais ces moments où j'étais avec elle. Ca me rappelait tellement les nuits qui avaient succédé à sa naissance et durant lesquelles je lui avais donné le biberon seul à seule. De supers moments les yeux dans les yeux avec ce petit bout d'amour qui ne parlait ni ne marchait... _

**..::..**

**POV ELISE : **

Et ben mon Papa il sante bien ! Même que j'aime bien faire un dodo quand il est avec moi ! Maintenant je préfère mon papa parce que il s'occupe de moi à cause que ma maman elle est toute fatiguée parce que le bébé il est dedans son ventre et que elle doit toujours le porter toute seule !

Elle m'a tapé le bébé quand j'a mis ma main sur le bidou de ma Maman ! Elle doit pas me aimer ! _C'est pas gentil que elle tape maman et moi parce que on a asseté des pelusses et des zhabits pour elle ! _Faudra que Papa il lui dise que faut pas faire des bobos à Maman parce que c'est pas très gentil ! Ma Maman Bella et ben elle dit que le bébé il comprend pas encore mais il faut lui expliquer que faut pas taper sa maman et son papa ! C'est pas bien ! _Moi je vais lui dire quand elle viendra dans ma sambre parce que je veux pas que elle me tape, hein ! _


	20. Chapter 20 : Le bébé de sa maman part2

_**Bonsoir tout le monde.**_

_**Voici la deuxième partie de la grossesse de Bella!**_

_**Je suis heureuse que les points de vue d'Elise vous aient plu !**_

_**Du coup, j'en ai recalé un petit ici... C'est agréable de revenir à ses 4 ans.**_

_***.o.0.o.***_

_**Je n'ai pas eu le temps de répondre à tout le monde mais je vous**_

_**en remercie infiniment ! **_

_**J'aime écrire ces one-shots, je ne crois pas arriver à couper**_

_**le cordon avec cette fanfic ! Mais j'ai encore des trucs à raconter**_

_**alors ils ne s'arrêteront pas de suite =) **_

_***.o.0.o.***_

_**Prochaine session dans 15 jours !**_

_**Merci à vous de me suivre...**_

_**Bon week-end**_

_**prenez soin de vous et bonne lecture.**_

_**Tiffany.**_

**POV Edward :**

J'étais assis derrière mon piano, en train de composer. _L'arrivée de notre deuxième fille me rendait créatif ! _D'ici un peu plus de deux mois, nous aurions un autre bébé à aimer plus que tout et rien qu'à voir comment ma vie avait changé depuis la naissance d'Elise, j'en redemandais encore et encore !

Bella s'arrêtait de travailler dans une semaine. _Elle m'épatait, elle vivait sa vie avec tellement de sérénité maintenant ! Elise avait changé son existence à jamais ! Elle était tout ce qu'il manquait à Bella pour reprendre confiance en elle ! _Je pianotais et la sonnerie du téléphone m'extirpait de ma partition que je griffonnais au fil des notes.

- Allô ?

_- Monsieur Cullen ? Ici Randee, l'institutrice de votre fille, Elise ! _

- Il y a un problème avec Elise ?

_- Il faudrait que vous veniez la chercher... _

- Elle est malade ?

_- Plutôt inconsolable... Elle vous réclame et cela depuis plus de deux heures en pleurs... J'ai essayé de la faire travailler, dessiner et même d'aller se reposer dans la salle des siestes mais rien n'a fait ! Elle a même refusé de s'amuser pendant la récréation... Vous pouvez venir ?_

- Evidemment ! Je me mets en route de suite !

_- Merci..._

Je raccrochais et filais mettre un tee-shirt propre avant de prendre le volant et de conduire jusqu'à l'école.

Je franchissais le portail, un peu inquiet. _Il était rare qu'Elise nous fasse de telles crises de larmes... Elle n'était pas du genre à chicaner pour un rien ! _Il était 11h10 quand je toquais contre la porte de la salle de classe.

Randee vint m'ouvrir.

- Ah, Monsieur Cullen ! Entrez !

Je scannais du regard la salle et apercevais Elise, assise sur la chaise devant son petit bureau, bras croisés sur la tablette et la tête appuyée contre. Elle pleurait. Je m'avançais vers elle et m'accroupissais.

- Elise ?

Elle relevait son visage rougi vers moi et m'aggrippait la nuque avec force.

- Papaaaa...

Je caressais son dos de ma main et me relevais.

- Heh ben ma louloute... qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

Les autres enfants nous regardaient. Randee s'approchait.

- Elle est dans cet état pratiquement depuis que vous l'avez amené...

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ma chérie ?

- Maman...

- Elle est au travail, maman !

- Et beh maman elle va mourir !

_Quoi ? Mais d'où elle tient ça, elle ? _Je la reposais au sol et m'agenouillais à son niveau, mes mains sur sa taille.

- Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

Elle se frottait les yeux du revers de ses doigts.

- Parce que elle va avoir un bébé comme la maman de Vetlana et sa maman elle est morteeeuuhhh et puis Vetlana elle a plus de mamaaaaan...

Les larmes redoublèrent d'intensité. _Ah c'est bon j'ai compris ! _

Svetlana est une petite copine d'Elise depuis qu'elle est rentrée à l'école. Sa maman attendait un bébé et c'était une tragique histoire mais peu de temps avant l'accouchement, il y a une semaine, ils avaient eu un accident de voiture sur l'autoroute. L'impact avait été violent et il avait fallu faire accoucher la maman en urgence, prématurément, qui souffrait d'une hemorragie. Le bébé avait pu être sauvé mais la maman de Svetlana avait succombé à ses blessures...

Je reprenais ma fille contre moi.

- Ecoute-moi mon coeur... Ca n'arrivera pas... La Maman de Svetlana a eu un accident de voiture et parfois, les accidents sont assez forts et les gens montent au pays des anges... Ce n'est pas la faute du bébé mais de l'accident... Ce n'est pas parce que le bébé est né que sa maman est montée dans le ciel au pays des anges...

- Si ! Parce que maman elle a bobo des fois ! Quand elle a des... attractions...

Je réprimais un petit sourire.

- Contractions... Mais ça c'est normal et puis tu sais, le docteur aide maman à ne pas avoir mal...

Mais rien à faire, Elise continuait de pleurer. Je me relevais, ma fille dans mes bras.

- Je vais la ramener à la maison...

- La pauvre chérie... elle a dû entendre cette histoire dans la cour...

- On en a parlé avec mon épouse hier dans le salon... elle était dans sa chambre mais elle a dû nous entendre...

Je me sentais coupable. _Nous qui imaginions qu'elle jouait tranquillement dans sa chambre... _- Amenez là chez vous et distrayez-là...

- Je crois que je vais d'abord faire un saut au travail de ma femme... Elle la rassurera mieux que moi !

- Si vous voulez la garder demain chez vous aussi, je comprendrai...

- On avisera... Merci en tout cas !

- Je vous en prie...

Je quittais la salle de classe sous le regard inquiet de l'institutrice avec ma fille dans les bras et son cartable dans ma main.

J'installais Elise dans son siège-auto et elle serrait ma main.

- On va aller voir Maman ma chérie... Tu veux ?

Elle faisait «oui» de la tête et je l'embrassais sur le front.

- Tout ira bien Elise ! Le bébé ne fera pas de mal à ta maman... Tu sais que tu as été un bébé toi aussi et tu n'as pas fait de mal à ta maman... ce qui s'est passé avec la maman de Svetlana était un accident...

Elle ne répondait pas et je lui tendais sa poupée. Je démarrais la voiture et m'enfilais dans la circulation jusqu'à l'agence d'Esmé.

J'étais à peine garé que la petite demandait à sortir. La portière ouverte, elle descendait en courant jusqu'à la porte de l'agence et poussait le battant. Je la suivais et la voyais filer vers Bella qui était en pleine discussion avec des clients. Elise s'était remise à pleurer.

- MAMAN !

- Elise ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là mon Coeur ? Pourquoi tu pleures ?

Bella la prenait dans ses bras comme elle pouvait avec son ventre arrondi. Je m'approchais et m'excusais auprès des clients.

- Excusez-nous... Elise chérie... Laisse Maman travailler...

Mais elle était indécollable de Bella. Ma femme m'interrogeait du regard.

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ?

- Je t'expliquerai après...

A ce moment-là, Carmen et Esmé descendaient.

- Monsieur Strabboni ! Monsieur Streger ! Montez s'il vous plaît...

Ma mère s'approchait de nous.

- Edward ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Elise pleurait et Bella la câlinait avec de petits mouvements pour la bercer. Elle fredonnait et embrassait ses cheveux de temps à autre.

- La petite a entendu l'histoire qui est arrivée aux parents de la petite Svetlana à l'école et elle s'est mise dans la tête que Bella allait mourir quand le bébé va arriver...

Ma mère soupirait et s'approchait d'Elise.

- Ma puce ? Tu dis bonjour à Mamie ?

Elise marmonnait un vague «bonjour» contre l'épaule de sa mère. Esmé s'excusait et grimpait à l'étage.

- Allez ma chérie c'est fini... Maman est là tu vois... Il ne va rien se passer...

- Mais le bébé il va t'envoyer au pays des anges !

- Non... Elle ne fera pas ça... Ce qui a envoyé la maman de Svetlana au pays des anges c'est l'accident de voiture...

- En plus Vetlana elle doit plus voir sa maman maintenant... elle est triste !

- C'est très triste mon Coeur... Mais son papa va bien s'occuper d'elle...

- Moi je veux pas que tu ailles au pays des anges Maman !

Elise fixait Bella, ses bras autour de sa nuque. Ma femme essuyait ses larmes.

- Je ne vais pas y aller mon amour... Tout se passera bien... Tu sais que Papi est un très bon docteur, il va m'aider, il va me donner des médicaments qui me feront pas bobo et au bout de quelques temps, ta petite soeur viendra nous rejoindre et on sera tous les quatre ensemble pour toujours... D'accord ?

Elise regardait le collier de Bella et jouait avec.

- C'est d'accord ma puce ?

Elle acquiessait et refaisait un câlin à sa mère.

_Je me sentais vraiment mal qu'Elise ait entendu cette histoire horrible ! _Je m'approchais d'elles et m'asseyais sur le bureau pour les enlacer toutes les deux.

- Allez Elise... Oublie toute cette histoire d'accord... On est tous avec toi et on ne partira pas au pays des anges... Et puis on va avoir besoin de toi... Tu vas nous aider à décorer la chambre de ta petite soeur...

Elise reniflait et Bella lui attrapait un mouchoir. Nous restions ainsi jusqu'au déjeuner que nous prenions tous les trois dans un snack proche du travail de mon épouse. L'après-midi, pour distraire ma fille, je l'emmenais à La Push rendre visite à Charlie et Sue.

Dès qu'elle fut rentrée, Bella passait beaucoup de temps avec elle. Elise ne parlait plus de cet accident mais demandait toujours à sa maman si le bébé lui ferait mal. Nous la rassurions le plus possible. _C'est pas facile d'expliquer ce genre de choses... _Elise tombait endormie dans mes bras à 19h45 à peine. Pleurer l'avait probablement épuisée. Bella la couchait et nous l'observions dormir un long moment.

J'avais du mal à regarder la télé, omnubilé par le fait que nous n'avions pas suffisamment fait attention à ce qu'Elise n'entende pas cette information. J'enfilais mon pyjama rapidement et me glissais sous la couette, pensif. _Je voulais protéger Elise d'un maximum d'horreurs et je lui en avais mis une juste sous le nez... _

**..::..**

**POV Bella : **

Edward était parti se doucher et je ne l'entendais pas revenir. En allant dans la chambre, je le trouvais déjà allongé, ses yeux fixant le plafond. J'éteignais l'écran plat et fermais la porte à clés ainsi que les volets avant de le rejoindre. Je retirais mon peignoire et me retrouvais en pyjama. Je m'allongeais auprès d'Edward sur le dos et attrapais sa main gauche. _Quelque chose n'allait pas ! Je le connaissais par coeur ! _

- Chéri... Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

Il soupirait et s'installait sur son flanc gauche, sa tête appuyée sur sa main. Son regard était fuyant.

- Ca m'a fait tellement mal au coeur de voir la petite comme ça...

- Edward...

- Tu vois... C'est bête hein mais je veux la protéger de tout ça et je suis le premier à parler de la mort de la mère de sa copine à quelques mètres d'elle sans prendre la peine de vérifier si elle écoute ou pas... J'ai failli à ma tâche !

Je posais sa main sur mon ventre arrondi et en caressais le dos.

- Edward... tôt ou tard elle l'aurait entendu... A l'école, à la télé... Elle est trop petite pour distinguer le fait que la mère de Svetlana soit morte par une hemorragie et non par l'accouchement... Elle a paniqué mais on a su tout lui expliquer...

- J'me sens tellement nase putain !

Il se réinstallait sur le dos, et cognait légèrement son crâne contre la tête de lit les yeux fermés.

- Tu n'es pas nase ! T'es un super papa ! Mais tu sais... l'élever c'est aussi ça ! Lui expliquer la vie, la mort... Que tu le veuilles ou pas, ta fille ne grandira pas dans un monde enchanté de bisounours et de teletubbies ! Le pays de Oui-Oui est un pays qui n'existe qu'à la télé... Elle aurait fini par être confrontée à la mort... La seule chose que l'on puisse faire, c'est lui expliquer les choses correctement et avec des mots à elle pour qu'elle comprenne... C'est aussi ça, l'éduquer et la protéger ! Trouver les bons mots pour qu'elle n'ait pas peur... Et jusqu'ici Edward Cullen, vous faites du bon boulot !

Il tournait la tête vers moi et sa main gauche venait caresser ma joue. J'embrassais sa paume et fermais les yeux, profitant de son tendre contact.

- Isabella Cullen... Même dans mes rêves les plus fous je n'avais pas de meilleure maman pour mes enfants...

- Je pourrai te retourner le compliment...

Il me rapprochait de lui et nos lèvres se rencontrèrent doucement, nos langues se caressant délicieusement. La main d'Edward naviguait sur mon flanc tandis que je passais mes paumes sous son tee-shirt pour caresser son torse. Je titillais ses tétons de mes index et il fermait les yeux, retenant un gémissement.

- Je t'aime, Edward...

Il émit un fort grognement et je sentais ses doigts toucher chaque partie de mon corps. Je gémissais sans pouvoir me retenir sous ses paumes. Il passait sa main sous mon ventre et effleurait mon sexe en tremblant. J'étais déjà prête pour lui lorsqu'il glissait deux doigts dans mon antre et effectuait des allers-retours en moi tout en m'embrassant. J'encerclais sa nuque de mes bras pour le ramener contre moi au plus possible avec mon ventre et nos bouches s'unissaient encore pour un tendre baiser. Je perdais ma respiration peu à peu, grisée par ses gestes et ses baisers.

Soudain, la porte de notre chambre s'ouvrait et nous sursautions. _Heureusement que la couette recouvrait nos corps, même si nous n'étions pas nus... _

- Maman... Vous faites des bisous pour avoir encore un bébé dans le ventre ?

Je me redressais en essayant d'inspirer calmement pour retrouver mon rythme cardiaque normal et sortir de l'état extatique dans lequel je me trouvais. Elise pleurait encore.

- Mais non ma chérie... Viens ma puce...

Elle courrait jusqu'au côté de son père et grimpait sur le matelas pour se placer entre nous.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ma chérie ? C'est encore cette histoire qui te tracasse ?  
Elle acquiessait et se roulait en boule, son doudou coincé entre ses jambes et son buste. Edward lui caressait les cheveux et embrassait sa tempe.

- Je te jure Elise que tout se passera bien...

Elle se frottait les yeux avec ses mains et sanglotait. _Elle me faisait de la peine... _

- Est-ce que tu as confiance en nous ?

- V... vi... hoquetait-elle.

- Ca ira trésor... Les Docteurs vont très bien s'occuper de moi...

- Est-ce que mon Papi il va t'aider ?

- Il sera là, oui !

- C'est un bon docteur mon Papi ?

- Un excellent docteur... le meilleur du monde !

Elle opinait et souriait en même temps.

- Je vais dire à mon Papi qu'il reste avec toi et que il fâche le bébé si elle te fait des bobos !

Je caressais sa joue tandis qu'Edward souriait et jouait avec une mèche des cheveux de notre enfant.

- Elle ne me fera pas de mal ta petite soeur... Ne t'inquiète plus pour ça... Maman ira bien et le bébé ira bien ! On te le promets... Je ne veux plus que tu penses à tout ça... Tu vas être chargée d'une grande mission, Elise !

- Une mition ?

- MiSSion... Oui... Tu vas devoir décorer la chambre de ta petite soeur ce week-end... Tu vas choisir où on va mettre les meubles, les peluches et c'est toi qui va décider des habits qu'elle mettra en premier quand elle sortira du ventre de maman !

- Elle va être toute nue quand elle va sortir de ton bidou ?

- Oui... Il faudra qu'on l'habille très très vite et très chaudement pour pas qu'elle ait froid !

- Mais tout le monde il va voir sa foufoune !

Nous éclations de rire.

- Et quand elle sera là, il faudra lui donner la dousse ?

- Oui, une bonne douche bien chaude mais il faudra surtout l'habiller avec un body, un pyjama, des chaussures et un bonnet et une couverture !

- Et la cousse !

- Et la couche !

Elise mettait son pouce dans sa bouche et ses yeux se refermaient.

- Tu veux aller au lit, Elise ?

- Veux dormir avec vous, je veux pas aller au pays des anges...

Edward la rapprochait de lui.

- Elise, tu n'iras pas au pays des anges ! Tout va bien ! Tu vois, la maison est bien fermée, les volets aussi. Les anges ne viendront pas te chercher... Ils ne peuvent pas entrer ! Et s'ils essayent de rentrer, je vais leur casser la gueule !

- Edward ! m'exclamais-je.

Elise avait éclaté de rire et se mettait sur le dos pour voir son père.

- Tu vas casser leur gueule ?

- Elise ! Tu ne dis pas ça ! Je vais fâcher Papa !

- Oups... Je vais me faire gronder !

Edward fit une petite moue craintive tout en se retenant de sourire. Elise essayait de ne pas rire, se plaquant les deux mains sur la bouche en regardant son père. _Je savais bien qu'Edward avait fait ça pour la distraire et ça marchait alors je jouais le jeu de la maman qui gronde ! _Et puis finalement, nous la gardions entre nous pour dormir. Si ça pouvait la rassurer, je ne demandais pas mieux !

**::..**

Nous avions terminé la chambre pratiquement. Elise était en train de placer les dernières peluches. Elle n'avait plus reparlé de l'accident et s'était investie pour sa petite soeur. Nous l'avions gardé à la maison vendredi pour son dernier jour et elle était en grandes vacances désormais. Tout le monde était venu nous filer un coup de main. Notre chambre s'était transformée en pouponnière pour David et Leane et je veillais sur eux, en profitant pour somnoler.

Elise allait et venait, observant soigneusement la décoration. _Elle s'était bien débrouillée ! A part qu'au début elle voulait que l'armoire soit collée au petit lit, elle avait bien visionné les choses ! _Nous avions fini par lui faire entendre raison et l'armoire était sur le mur opposé au petit lit. Elle courait vers moi, toute fière et entourait ma taille.

- J'a fini Maman !

- Mais je vois ça mon coeur... C'est vraiment très joli, bravo !

La chambre était très belle. Le petit lit en bois blanc, assorti à l'armoire, à la couette rose et un drap blanc, rempli de nounours soigneusement entreposés par Elise. Quelques cadres de nounours ornaient les murs tapissés de rose pâle. Une petite frise de nounours détourait la pièce et la moquette était gris clair. Il y avait un tapis multicolore, la table à langer et un petit miroir. _Cette fois-ci, elle pouvait arriver tout était prêt ! _

J'effleurais les cheveux de ma fille qui contemplait son oeuvre. Edward, Carlisle et Rosalie entraient dans la pièce.

- Regarde Papa le beau travail de ta fille sur le petit lit.

Edward s'en approchait avec un sourire et se tournait vers nous.

- Bravo chérie ! C'est super joli ! Elle va être très heureuse ta petite soeur ici !

Tout le monde la félicitait et Elise se mettait à rougir, cachant son visage contre ma jambe. _Elle était si belle comme ça, toute timide ! _Ses bras entouraient mon gros ventre et Elise levait la tête vers moi, avant d'embrasser mon ventre à ma grande surprise. _C'était la première fois qu'elle faisait ça ! D'habitude elle ne voulait pas toucher mon ventre... _Edward la regardait, ébahi.

- Je pourrais t'aider Maman à changer sa cousse ?

- Bien sûr mon ange...

Inexplicablement, une larme roulait sur ma joue. Elle acceptait l'arrivée de sa soeur peu à peu...

Nous avions organisé une soirée pizza pour remercier tout le monde d'être venu nous aider à tapisser, mettre la moquette et la frise. J'observais mon entourage. Calvin jouait à la bagarre avec Edward et Emmett tandis que David dormait dans les bras de Jasper. _Il était plus petit qu'un bébé de sept mois et se développait un peu moins rapidement au niveau psychomoteur mais il était bien suivi et Jasper avait même pris un congé parental d'un an pour rester avec lui. Alice ayant décroché son premier emploi dans une entreprise de mode peu après la naissance de son deuxième enfant, Jasper préférait se sacrifier plutôt qu'Alice ne se grille de suite ! _Il était courageux et s'occupait de ses deux garçons avec dévotion.

Quant à Leane, elle aurait un an dans un mois. Elle se tenait debout et avançait avec l'aide d'un adulte lui tenant les mains. Elle balbutiait quelques mots et c'était une très belle petite fille. Très brune avec des yeux noirs très intenses. Elle portait une petite robe blanche avec un noeud papillon de la même couleur clipsé dans ses cheveux. Elle était très raffinée et élégante, Rosalie y veillait ! Emmett et elles étaient des parents incroyablement dévoués ! Jamais je n'avais vu mon frère et sa femme si épanouis et heureux ! Leane avait changé leur vie!

**..::..**

**POV ELISE : **

Et beh demain c'est le naniversaire de ma Maman ! Avec mon Papa on lui a asseté des cadeaux mais elle est triste ma maman parce que ma petite soeur elle veut pas sortir de son ventre ! Pourtant sur le calendrier et ben y a toutes les croix rouges ! Maman elle est dans le salon et elle demande à ma petite soeur de sortir. Papa il dit que faut pas qu'elle s'énerve mais maman elle est en colère alors elle dit à Papa que c'est pas lui qui a un bébé dans le ventre ! _Pourquoi Papa il porte pas le bébé de Maman ?_

- Papa ?

- Oui mon chou ?

- Pourquoi t'as pas un bébé dans le ventre toi ?

Papa il rigole mais c'est pas rigolo il aide pas ma maman Bella !

- Parce que je suis un garçon ! Et les garçons n'ont pas de bébé dans leur ventre !

- Ah c'est parce qu'ils ont un petit zizi ! T'as un petit zizi toi papa ?

Après Papa il a toussé et il a recraché son verre et puis il a rigolé ! Maman elle s'est levée avec une grimace. Elle a bobo au dos parce que elle se le tient toujours.

- J'en peux plus, j'en ai marre ! Je vais m'allonger il est vraiment pourri ce canapé !

Et puis elle va dans la sambre.

- Papa, pourquoi elle en a marre, Maman ?

- Parce que ta petite soeur ne veut pas sortir du ventre de maman... Tiens, tu veux un bonbon ?

Mon papa Edward il m'a donné des cocodiles ! Moi je les aime bien mais Maman elle veut pas trop que j'en mange parce que après ça fait des bobos dans les dents ! _Papa il m'en donne souvent lui... il en mange aussi en cassette ! _

C'est bon ! Moi je préfère les verts !

Après avec mon papa on a fait les paquets des cadeaux à maman. Il lui a asseté une zolie bague et un collier et aussi un papier pour aller asseter des livres dans un magasin ! Moi je trouve ça nul que il ait donné des sous contre un petit papier !

- T'as fini ton dessin pour maman ? Tu vas le chercher ? On va le mettre dans une enveloppe et on ira chercher la pâte à sel chez Tata Rose pour faire des paquets...

- EDWAAAAAARD !

_OH ! MA MAMAN ELLE A CRIE ! _Elle a bobo ! Faut que je aille la aider !

- Maman !

Papa il l'aide déjà elle est toute tordue et elle pleure. Son pantalon il est tout mouillé.

- Ca va aller Bella c'est bon... On va y aller... T'inquiètes pas chérie...

- Maman t'a fait pipi dans ta culotte ?

- Non... ça va... c'est ta petite soeur qui va... ouille... qui va arriver...

_MA PETITE SOEUR ELLE VA ARRIVER ? DEZA ? _Papa il court partout avec le téléphone à l'oreille et aussi il dit à Maman de bien respirer.

- Elise... Tu sais le petit sac que... outch... que maman t'a préparé et que je t'ai dit de pas défaire ?

- Mon piti sac zaune ?

- Oui... Va le chercher... Tu vas aller dormir chez Papi et Mamie ce soir !

- Mais pourquoi ?

- Parce que maman et papa ils vont aller à l'hôpital des bébés pour ta petite soeur...

- Elise chérie, fais ce que maman te dit !

Papa il aide ma maman à se relever du lit et à marsser. Elle a aussi son sac zaune que elle a pas défait ! Comme moi !

- Edward... J'peux plus...

- On y va Bella... On y va !

Et puis y a un gros bruit dans le salon et tonton Mett il entre.

- Ca va Bella ?

- Oui...

Tonton Mett il vient me voir.

- Allez cocolette en sucre, tu vas venir avec Tonton et je vais t'emmener chez Mamie Esmé, d'accord ?

- Mais tonton ma maman elle a bobo !

- Elise... viens par là ma puce...

J'écoute ma maman parce que faut touzours écouter sa maman !

- Tu vas être bien sage avec tonton Mett et aller chez Mamie, je te promets que je te vois demain matin...

_Mais c'est son versaire demain matin ! _

- Mais maman si tu vas dans le lopital ben t'auras pas tes cadeaux de versaire !

- Tu me les emmèneras demain... d'accord ?

- Vi !

Alors Tonton Mett et ben il me prend la main et il prend mon sac et après on a été chez lui et puis j'a joué avec Leane. C'est rigolo parce que elle marsse mais elle tombe tout le temps ! Et même Tata Lice elle est venue me voir avec Calvin ! _Calvin il est pas rigolo il me pique ma poupée et il la tape par terre ! Tata Lice elle l'a grondé ! _

Et après Tonton Mett il m'a amené chez ma mamie. Mamie elle m'a attendu devant sa maison.

- Allez ma chérie, on va faire le goûter ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Tu peux prendre tout ce que tu veux...

_Z'aime bien ma mamie elle est zolie ! _

- Ze veux bien du socolat... te plait...

- On fait une tartine avec du beurre et du chocolat en poudre dessus ?

- OH VIIII !

Et après elle a bien voulu qu'on regarde la télé pendant que on a manzé le goûter ! On a été dans le zardin on a vu des perles !

- L'est zoli le perle mamie Esmé !

- Le MER-LE ! MER-LE ! Et oui tu as vu il est beau hein ?

- On peut aller voir tes petits poissons Mamie ?

- Bien sûr ma puce...

Alors Mamie elle m'a emmené dans son zardin, à le petit lac arfififiel comme il dit Papa. Y a tout pleins de zolis poissons dedans !

- Oh regarde Mamie ! Y en a des rouzes, des noirs, des gris... C'est quoi ça le vert ?

- C'est un nénuphard...

- Nénuphard ? C'est quooii ?

- C'est comme la bouée de la petite grenouille...

- Elle est où la genouille, Mamie ?

- Ah il n'y en a pas encore... Peut-être qu'un jour elles viendront... Allez, on va s'asseoir dans l'herbe et on va regarder les formes dans les nuages, tu veux ?

- OH OUI : CA C'EST SOUETTE MAMIE !

Et puis le soir, Papa il a appelé. Mais j'a pas pu parler à Maman parce que elle faisait des dodos. Mais Papa il m'a parlé !

_- Allô Elise ? C'est Papa ! _

- PAPAAA !

_- Alors tu t'amuses bien avec Mamie ?_

- On a vu des poissons et des films et des nuazes et on a manzé des frites !

_- Tu en as de la chance... Tu vas aller faire dodo maintenant, hein ? C'est l'heure ! _

- Oh non Papa encore un peu avec mamie que elle me lit une histoire !

_- Oui elle va t'en lire une mais tu vas au lit pour qu'elle le fasse, d'accord ? _

- Pfffff... Je veux pas aller dans le lit moi !

_- Tu restes sage et tu écoutes mamie, je compte sur toi et maman aussi ! Elle te fait de gros bisous ! _

- Elle est là ma petite soeur ?

_- Non pas encore..._

- C'est long à venir ! Les tocteurs ils sont pas très rapides !

_- Patience ma chérie... Quand tu te réveilleras demain tu auras ta petite soeur..._

- Ah...

_- Allez ma chérie... Bonne nuit mon coeur... Papa pense bien fort à toi et je te fais des gros bisous ! _

- Je veux que tu viennes avec moi Papa...

_- Je pense à toi très fort mon amour... Quand tu t'endormiras je veux que tu te dises que ton Papa et ta maman t'aiment très fort... tu peux faire ça pour moi ?_

- Vi ! Ze t'aime mon Papa !

_- Moi aussi mon coeur... _

Alors après ben quand j'a plus entendu mon Papa dans le téléphone et ben je suis allée au dodo avec ma mamie dans son graaaaaaaaaaaaand lit ! Papi il est à le lopital avec Maman pour qu'elle ait pas bobo alors ma mamie Esmé elle a voulu que on fasse dodo toutes les deux et c'était rigolo !

**::..**

Ma mamie elle m'a fait des bisous pour me réveiller.

- Bonjour Elise... Tu te réveilles ma jolie ?

_Veux pas ! J'ai pas le l'école aujourd'hui ! C'est le versaire de ma maman ! _

- Tu viens choisir tes vêtements que Papa a mis dans ton sac ? On va aller à l'hôpital ce matin voir ta maman... Ta petite soeur est arrivée... Tu es une grande soeur maintenant !

_Le bébé il est là ?_

- Elle a plus son gros bidou Maman ?

- Non... C'est fini... Papi a aidé à sortir le bébé... Tu veux qu'on aille la voir ?

Alors ma mamie elle m'a aidé à me m'habiller. _Ma petite soeur elle est là et mon papa et ma maman ils sont avec elles et pas avec moi... _C'est triste... Ca me pique dans la gorze. Je suis triste.

- Elise, pourquoi tu pleures ma puce ?

- Et beh mon papa et ma maman ils m'aiment plus maintenant ça y est...

**..::..**

**{****Playlist :**** Absynthe Minded - My Heroics, part one}**

**POV Edward.**

Si Elise s'était faite désirer, sa soeur semblait plus pressée de nous rejoindre. Il était tout juste 23h30 quand Bella avait été transporté en salle de travail. _Je vais être papa ! _On croyait pouvoir s'habituer mais c'était des conneries ! Voir Bella souffrir me rendait malade. _C'était la même sensation qu'il y a cinq ans... l'air oppressant, la petite pièce aseptisée et ma femme qui hurle tout ce qu'elle peut... _

_ET MON BRAS BROYEEEEE ! _

- Allez Bella... Courage ! Vas-y...!

- Encore une seule poussée Isabella...

Bella criait et en quelques secondes, que je ne comptais pas, ma vie venait de prendre un autre tournant.

_Ma vie était déjà parfaite... j'ignorais comment elle pourrait l'être plus mais je savais que ma deuxième fille me montrerait le chemin pour trouver la réponse... _

Et comme il y a cinq ans, en enttendant ce petit cri, tout en moi explosait me faisant oublier jusqu'à mon prénom. _Ma fille..._

_Jordane Rosalie Isabella Cullen... _

Il n'y a pas eu plus beau visage que celui de Bella lorsque, avec précaution, la sage-femme venait déposer notre nouvelle raison de vivre sur la peau de mon épouse. Bella était émerveillée... et je l'étais tout autant !

_Ma si belle princesse... _

_MES si belles princesses... _

Les larmes roulaient sur mes joues, inarrêtables. Je ne voulais pleurer que pour ces moments-là... cet instant si précieux où, pour la première fois, j'ai vu les yeux de Jordane.

- Bonjour mon amour... murmurait Bella. Bienvenue au monde...

La voix de Bella était remplie de sanglots mais je voulais en garder la mélodie en tête jusqu'à la fin de mes jours... Comme pour Elise, je voulais rester là, pour toujours à les admirer, inlassablement.

- Merci Bella... Je t'aime... Je vous aime...

Bella rayonnait, souriant et pleurant en même temps, fermant les yeux et prenant une longue inspiration, son doigt frôlant le bras de notre petite Jordane.

- Je suis comblée, Edward... murmurait-elle.

_Et je le savais... à ses yeux pétillants et à cette lueur divine apparue dans ses prunelles... _

- On dirait qu'elle tenait à naître ce 13 septembre... Il est 00h09 ! nous informait la sage-femme.

Ma femme et moi échangions un sourire. _Ce 13 septembre était la plus belle date au monde !_

Très vite, je dus aller assister à la première toilette de ma fille. 50 cms et 3kg100 tout pile ! Elle criait et s'agitait, rendant difficile le travail du pédiatre pour vérifier ses réflexes. Mais finalement, il y parvenait.

- Elle gigote ! Elle sera active cette petite ! riait-il.

Pour la première fois, on m'autorisait à la prendre dans mes bras. De nouvelles larmes tombaient, inarrêtables... Elle avait des cheveux chatain un peu clairs, moins épais que ceux de sa soeur, ses petits yeux étaient bleus et la fierté m'envahissait lorsque je constatais qu'elle m'observait, ses petits poings serrés.

- Bonjour Jordane... Bonjour mon ange... Je suis ton Papa... Bienvenue parmi nous...

Je la ramenais à Bella pour vivre les deux plus belles heures de cette arrivée...

**::..**

Bella fut installée dans une chambre alors que j'emmenais Jordane dans le couloir pour qu'elle aille prendre son premier biberon. _Je n'étais pas fatigué ! J'avais l'impression que je ne le serai jamais plus ! _Jordane était si fine, si fragile... Je retrouvais mon épouse chambre 217 et elle se redressait difficilement avec l'aide d'une infirmière qui lui avait apporté un petit biberon.

- Et voilà ta maman Jordane...

Je la déposais dans les bras de mon épouse. _Elles étaient tellement belles toutes les deux... ! _Ma femme lui donnait son biberon par accoût et je restais assis face à elles à admirer ce doux spectacle plein de tendresse. Bella souriait, malgré la fatigue. Une larme roulait sur sa joue alors qu'elle admirait notre fille qui tétait doucement. Je posais doucement ma main sur son ventre et me redressais pour embrasser ma femme.

- Ca va Bella ? murmurais-je.

- Elle te ressemble, Edward... Elle est tellement belle...

- C'est ton oeuvre mon amour... Merci de...

L'émotion me gagnait et je laissais couler mes larmes de nouveau, tant j'étais heureux.

- Merci de me l'offrir... Je crois que le 13 Septembre est définitivement la date qui aura marqué ma vie...

Jordane eut un petit rejet et je nettoyais son menton. La têtée fut prise dans un calme très relatif et mon épouse fermait les yeux. Je prenais mon bébé contre moi et j'observais Jordane clore ses paupières petit à petit.

_J'aimais cet instant de paix où ma femme et ma fille dormaient, respirant sur le même rythme lent... c'était l'un des plus beaux moments... _

- Endors-toi Bella... Je veille sur vous...

Elle attrapait ma main et la pressait, sans la lâcher pour s'endormir. Jordane, dans mon autre bras, dormait déjà depuis un moment, fine et précieuse...

J'eus du mal à m'en séparer pour l'emmener en pouponnière, aussi je la déposais dans son berceau et, affalé dans le fauteuil, une main dans la coque transparente où dormait ma fille et l'autre main tenant celle de ma femme, je m'endormais comme un bienheureux.

**::..**

J'étais dans les couloirs pour qu'enfin notre famille découvre ma petite puce. Jordane était réveillée et ses petits doigts s'ouvraient et se refermaient, autour de mon pouce. Sa peau était tellement douce. Mon père, Charlie et Sue étaient là, patientant tranquillement depuis toute cette nuit. Lorsque je m'approchais, voir leurs visages réjouis fut un moment très fort. _Ils l'avaient attendu avec presque autant d'impatience que nous ! _

- Bonjour... Tu dis bonjour à tes papis Charlie et Carlisle et ta mamie Sue, Jordane ?

Tous trois se penchaient au-dessus de moi.

- Salut Jordane... Oh dis donc ! Elle me ressemble ! Tu ressembles à ton Papi hein ? Ehh oui ! - Ah non P'pa ! Elle me ressemble à moi hein !

- J'suis pas d'accord, elle a mon nez ! s'exclamait Charlie.

- Mettez vos lunettes, Charlie ! C'est une Cullen ! rouspétait Carlisle.

J'éclatais de rire.

- Vous êtes des vrais gamins ! soupirait Sue.

Je les regardais s'extasier devant notre poupée.

Les portes de l'hôpital s'ouvraient enfin sur ma mère et ma fille. Elise semblait si craintive... Une boule se nouait dans mon ventre, tant j'angoissais de la réaction de mon premier enfant... Je m'approchais doucement d'elle, Jordane dans mes bras. Elise était derrière sa grand-mère, cachée contre sa jambe. _Comme si elle n'osait pas me regarder... _Esmé se penchait vers elle et lui murmurait quelques mots. Je décidais de changer ma technique et de déposer Jordane dans les bras de ma mère. Esmé l'admirait et l'embrassait tandis que j'approchais ma première fille et m'agenouillais devant elle.

- Salut mon Trésor...

Elle machonnait son index, sans oser me regarder dans les yeux. J'attrapais sa main.

- C'est ma petite soeur que tu as donné à mamie ?

- Oui... C'est ta petite soeur...

- Comment elle s'appelle ?

- Jordane !

- Jordane ? Elle te l'a dit ?

Je ne pus retenir un petit rire.

- Non... Elle ne parle pas encore, elle ne parlera que quand elle aura un an... C'est Papa et maman qui ont décidé qu'elle s'appelerait Jordane... Ca te plaît ?

- Vi... ça me plaît...

- J'en suis ravi... J'ai quelque chose pour toi... Un petit cadeau !

- Tu as un petit cadeau pour moi papa ? Mais c'est le versaire à maman pas à moi !

- Oui... Mais tu es devenue une grande soeur et je voulais te faire un cadeau pour ça...

J'extirpais de ma poche un petit collier en argent avec un petit coeur rouge que j'avais acheté sur idée de ma femme, en même temps que j'avais acquis celui pour Bella. _Il lui était un peu semblable d'ailleurs. _J'avais fait graver «Je t'aime» derrière, parce que c'était vrai et que depuis cinq ans, j'étais le plus heureux des hommes grâce à elle. Elise ouvrait le petit paquet et découvrait le collier.

- Oooh ! Il est beau Papa !

- Il te plaît ?

Elle opinait et je le lui attachais autour du cou avant d'embrasser sa petite joue et la serrer dans mes bras.

- Regarde, papa a fait marquer «je t'aime» derrière... parce que c'est vrai et que je veux que tu t'en rappelles toujours... On t'aime, Elise et on t'aimera tout le temps avec ta maman...

Elise serrait ses mains autour de ma nuque et me faisait un petit bisou. Esmé s'approchait, Jordane dans ses bras.

- Tu veux voir ta petite soeur ?

- Vi !

Esmé se penchait et montrait Jordane à Elise. _Ce fut le plus beau moment... Jordane bougeait ses yeux vers sa soeur, tranquillement. Elise, elle, l'observait longtemps. _

- C'est comme ma poupée !

- Heh oui...

- Je peux la tousser ?

- Bien sûr, tu fais doucement regarde comme Papa...

Je passais ma main sur le poing de Jordane et celle-ci ouvrait ses petits doigts à force de caresses pour les refermer sur la phalange de mon index. Elise s'avançait et approchait sa main au niveau de la main de sa soeur.

- Passe ton doigt tout doucement... Tu vas voir elle est toute douce...

Elise s'exécutait avec douceur et peu à peu, je relâchais la prise de Jordane sur mon doigt et cette dernière attrapait le doigt de sa soeur. Elise sursautait.

- Oh Papa ! Regarde ! Elle me prend le doigt !

Ma fille souriait de toutes ses petites dents, toute heureuse. _Le premier contact était très bon et j'avais confiance en la suite des événements._

**..::..**

**POV BELLA : **

Je m'éveillais. C'était difficile pour moi et je me sentais très fatiguée mais je voulais voir ma fille. _Elle ressemblait à Edward, c'était une très belle chose ! _Je la trouvais plus que belle... j'ignorais comment j'avais fait pour vivre pendant neuf mois à l'attendre. Maintenant que Jordane était parmi nous, je me sentais encore plus heureuse que ce que j'étais déjà... _J'avais bien fait de demander à Edward un autre enfant... ça n'avait pas de prix ! Je n'oublierai jamais l'instant où j'ai croisé ses yeux... J'étais prête à avoir d'autres bambins s'il le fallait mais je voulais voir encore Edward avec ses larmes de bonheur..._

Je tournais ma tête lorsque la porte s'ouvrait. Edward passait sa tête, visiblement penché en avant.

- C'est bon Elise... Tu peux venir...

_Oh Elise ! Mon tout petit ange... Elle m'avait manqué ! _Ma fille passait la porte et, à ma grande surprise, portait Jordane dans ses bras. Elle avançait tout doucement, un peu crispée, sans arrêter de regarder sa soeur. Edward était penché vers elle, une main sous Jordane pour se parer si jamais elle devait tomber. Les larmes m'envahissaient à voir ma fille porter sa petite soeur. _Ca avait été plus que difficile de lui faire admettre que tout irait bien... _Le tableau était splendide.

- Bonjour mon Amour...

Elise arrivait au niveau du lit et levait un peu les bras. Edward récupérait Jordane et embrassait la joue d'Elise.

- Maman !

Elle me tendait les bras et je l'aidais à monter sur le matelas pour la serrer contre moi.

- Bonjour mon coeur... Bonjour ma puce...

- T'as vu Maman et beh j'ai porté ma petite soeur !

- Heh oui j'ai vu... C'est très bien, tu as fait très bien... Jordane a de la chance de t'avoir pour grande soeur tu sais...

Je ne pouvais me retenir de l'embrasser, revoyant cette petite princesse que j'avais porté dans mes bras il y a cinq ans déjà...

- Elle est belle Jordane !

- Tu la trouves jolie ? demandais-je.

- Oui... Très jolie ! Mais c'est normal parce que ma maman elle est jolie et mon papa il est joli aussi !

Les pleurs coulaient sur mes joues. _Il n'y avait pas plus beau cadeau ! _

- Tu as oublié de dire qu'elle a une très jolie grande soeur aussi...

- Tu me trouves jolie maman ?

- Bien sûr mon amour... Tu es très très jolie ! Et je t'aime très fort !

- Et tu aimes ma petite soeur aussi ?

- Bien sûr ! Je vous aime pareil toutes les deux... Vous êtes les plus belles du monde !

- T'as vu Maman, Papa il m'a asseté un collier !

- Il est très beau ton collier... c'est un très joli cadeau ! Tu lui as fait un gros bisou j'espère !

J'avais eu envie que nous fassions un cadeau à notre première fille. _C'était peut-être un peu trop la gâter mais j'en avais vraiment envie ! J'avais trouvé ce collier parfait pour elle ! _

Le regard d'Edward naviguait de Jordane à nous avec un large sourire dont il n'arrivait pas à se défaire. _C'était pour cela que j'avais voulu un autre bébé... pour voir mon mari heureux, plus qu'il ne l'était déjà ! _

Je n'en revenais pas comme la présence d'Edward avait complètement changé ma vie. _Jamais je ne voulais que nous nous séparions. Jamais ! Edward était toute ma vie et tout le reste ne comptait plus ! _A partir d'aujourd'hui, c'était Edward, Elise et Jordane, rien de plus !

- Est-ce que tu veux lui donner son biberon ? demandait Edward.

- Je peux ?

- Oui attends...

L'infirmière arrivait quelques minutes plus tard alors, je me redressais dans le lit. Précautionneusement, Elise s'appuyait contre moi et je l'entourais de mes bras. Edward déposait Jordane dans les bras de sa soeur.

- Tiens... Tiens là bien derrière la tête surtout ma puce... voilà comme ça très bien !

L'infirmière souriait et nous donnait le biberon.

- Oh, elle en a de la chance ta petite soeur que ce soit toi qui la nourrisse...

- Vi !

Elise prenait le biberon un peu maladroitement et je l'aidais. Jordane se mettait à téter doucement et Edward sortait l'appareil numérique. Il observait le cliché avec un doux sourire tendre sur le visage et s'approchait de moi de l'autre côté pour m'embrasser la tempe.

- Regarde... celle-là je vais la faire agrandir... souriait-il.

J'observais la photo et c'est vrai qu'elle était magnifique. Elise et moi regardions Jordane qui avait la tête tournée vers sa soeur.

_Nous étions désormais quatre, et pour toujours ! _


	21. Chapter 21 : Premières disputes

_**Coucou everybody les p'tits poulets !**_

_**J'espère que tout va bien pour vous sous ce beau soleil !**_

_**.o.0.o.**_

_**Voici le one-shot n°21 avec quelques jours d'avance ce me semble...  
J'espère que vous l'apprécierez ! **_

_**.o.0.o.**_

_**Petite note personnelle à l'attention de Joeymalia42 :**_

_Tu vas voir que j'ai réussi à caser l'histoire d'amour_

_entre nos antivirus ^^_

_**.o.0.o.**_

_**J'en profite pour remercier les Sans-Comptes :**_

_**bb23, DS, Ilonka, Morgane**_

_**Pauline (**__Tu vas déjà avoir un aperçu ici d'Edward en version Papa plus que poule!)__**, **_

_**PatiewSnow, **_

_**petitefilledusud (**__mdrrrr mettre ton petit frère à la poubelle... quelle idée !__**), PrincetonGirl1818, Vanessa. **_

_**Et un gros merci pour tous vos messages, vos reviews, vos mises en alerte...**_

_**c'est juste super grisant pour moi ! Merci de suivre cette petite aventure !**_

_**.o.0.o.**_

_**Une dernière info avant de vous laisser (enfin me direz-vous!),**_

_**une nouvelle fanfiction Edward-Bella est en préparation pour ma part. **_

_**J'ai déjà quelques chapitres d'avance mais je souhaite en avoir une dizaine**_

_**avant de commencer à poster. **_

_**De plus, une autre histoire est aussi en préparation mais je garde mes mystères ^^**_

_**.o.0.o.**_

_**Bonne lecture et à dans 15 jours, si ce n'est avant, pour le prochain one-short !**_

_**Je vous embrasse,**_

_**bonne lecture et bon dimanche !**_

_**A très bientôt !**_

_**.o.0.o.**_

**POV EDWARD : **

_Et voilà... Nous étions désormais quatre dans l'appartement ! _Bella et Jordane avaient quitté la maternité ce matin et j'étais plus qu'heureux de rentrer dans mon chez-moi avec mes femmes ! Elise était à l'école aujourd'hui mais je ne doutais pas qu'elle serait heureuse de voir sa maman revenir parmi nous. Elle avait peiné ces trois quatre derniers jours à rentrer de l'école et ne pas trouver Bella. Evidemment, nous allions chaque soir après la classe à la maternité pour qu'elle s'adapte à sa petite sœur et aussi pour occuper mon épouse.

Elise avait refusé de dormir dans sa chambre alors j'avais dormi avec elle dans la mienne. Elle se blottissait contre moi pour s'endormir et c'était un cadeau inestimable mais j'aurais tout donné pour savoir ce qu'elle avait dans sa tête. Elle posait beaucoup de questions, comme à son habitude mais c'était plus sur ce que nous ressentions, si nous l'aimions encore et, celle qui m'avait marqué, si nous aurions assez d'amour pour elle et sa sœur toute notre vie... _Que répondre à ça, franchement ? C'était très déstabilisant en tant que père d'entendre cette plainte de sa fille... _

J'ouvrais la porte de l'appartement, Jordane installée dans l'écharpe contre mon torse. Elle dormait paisiblement depuis que nous avions quitté la maternité.

- Saluuut !

Je découvrais toute notre famille réunie et Jordane sursautait contre moi, ouvrant ses petits yeux. Bella avait un sourire fatigué et s'approchait de Rosalie pour l'enlacer. Jasper venait à ma rencontre, David dans ses bras et me faisait la bise.

- T'es un champion ! Je t'avais dit que ta semence ferait des miracles !

- Mais parle pas comme ça devant elle tu veux ? Elle a quatre jours !

Il lui touchait la joue avec douceur. Jasper était un très bon père de famille, très responsable envers ses fils.

- Dommage que tu sois le cousin d'Alice sinon on aurait pu marier Elise avec Calvin et Jordane avec David !

_Non mais qu'est-ce qu'il dit, lui ! _

- Heh ho tête d'abruti ! C'est mes filles oui ! Elles n'épouseront pas n'importe qui, si on admet l'idée qu'elles quittent la maison un jour ! soupirais-je.

_Il est fou lui ! Elise et Jordane se marier... ben on verra ça en temps voulu hein ! _Alice s'approchait de moi pendant que Bella embrassait Carlisle et Esmé. Ma cousine découvrait un peu l'écharpe et plongeait son regard dans celui de Jordane.

- Tu as un peu plus participé cette fois on dirait ! Heh oui... Bonjour ma princesse... Bonjour, je suis Tata Alice ! Tu ressembles à ton papa, hein ?

- Elle a la bouche de Bella...

Ma femme venait vers nous et je sortais Jordane pour qu'elle puisse la prendre.

- Arrêtez de vouloir déjà séparer les morceaux ! Ca va être l'heure de son biberon...

Elle n'eut pas dit ça que Jordane commençait à pleurer. _Je détestais que mes filles pleurent mais je devais reconnaître qu'entendre son petit cri fluet me donnait du baume au coeur ! _Ce fut Charlie qui eut l'honneur de lui donner sa tétée. J'installais Jordane dans ses bras, entourée d'un petit plaid coloré. _Il ne fallait pas qu'elle attrape froid ! _Mon beau-père souriait et je crus distinguer une larme perler sur sa joue. Il m'adressait un petit sourire que je lui rendais et sa fille amenait le biberon. Charlie lui donnait son repas pendant que ma mère et Sue nous entraînaient vers la table pour découvrir de nouveaux cadeaux.

- Vous n'auriez pas dû, rougissait Bella.

- Elle sera encore gâtée celle-ci ! ajoutais-je en défaisant un premier paquet.

Rosalie et Emmett s'approchaient, ce dernier tenant Leane dans ses bras.

- Alla !

_Alla, c'était Bella ! _

- C'est Leane qui a choisi !

Nous découvrions un petit singe coloré jaune pale, tout doux. Il avait deux gros yeux, il était vraiment drôle !

- Je sais que ça ne ressemble pas au cadeau que vous auriez envisagé mais dès que Leane l'a vu, elle l'a pointé du doigt en disant «Alla, Alla!»...

J'éclatais de rire et tapotais l'épaule de ma femme.

- Tu es officiellement un singe, mon Amour !

Elle me giflait doucement la joue avec un petit sourire.

- J'aime tes déclarations d'amour, mon Doudou !

J'embrassais sa tempe en continuant d'ouvrir les cadeaux. _Habits, peluches, paquets de couches... Ca, c'est bien utile par contre ! _Il y avait même un agrandissement de notre première photo à quatre. _Et hop, demain j'allais devoir planter un clou ! _

Ce n'était que du bonheur de les voir tous réunis ici pour Jordane. _Et même si elle était loin d'en être consciente, j'espérais qu'un jour elle ressente tout l'amour que nous lui portions tous. _Jordane s'était endormie dans les bras de Carlisle. Il arpentait l'appartement en marchant et en fixant ma fille. _J'aimais vraiment ce tableau... Mon père et ma fille ! _J'approchais une bouteille de mousseux et la débouchonnais avant de servir un verre à tout le monde.

- A Jordane !

- Et aux parents qui ont fait un boulot royal ! souriait Emmett.

Je lui adressais un petit clin d'œil et nous nous tournions vers Carlisle qui couvait du regard Jordane. Il nous intimait un petit «chut» et reprenait sa balade. Il fallut peu de temps à Bella avant qu'elle ne désire aller s'allonger. Chacun vaquait à ses occupations, Esmé et Sue rangeaient les cadeaux. Emmett et Jasper étaient assis à même le sol à faire les clowns devant David qui riait et souriait. _J'avais de la peine pour lui de le voir moins vif et développé au niveau psychomoteur que ne l'avait été Calvin par exemple... mais les docteurs étaient confiants et il rattrapait de plus en plus vite son retard! _Alice et Rosalie discutaient mode pour enfants, Leane sur les genoux de ma cousine. Quant à Carlisle et Charlie, ils prenaient un café sur le balcon.

J'accompagnais mon épouse dans notre chambre et l'aidais à s'installer confortablement avant de m'agenouiller devant le matelas et caresser son front. Elle était très fatiguée et ses yeux se fermaient déjà. Je remontais la couette sur elle.

- Ca va, Bella ? Tu es bien comme ça ?

Elle opinait avec un petit sourire, les yeux clos. Sa main attrapait la mienne et la portait à ses lèvres brièvement.

- Je vais juste me reposer un peu avant qu'Elise ne rentre de l'école...

- Prends ton temps mon cœur... Dors autant que tu en auras besoin et...

Mais je ne terminais pas ma phrase, Bella émettant un léger ronflement. Un sourire m'échappait et je me penchais pour embrasser ses lèvres discrètement. Je retournais dans le salon, fermant précautionneusement la porte.

- Elle s'est endormie ? me demandait Esmé

- Oui... Elle n'a pas été sitôt allongée qu'elle a fermé les yeux et hop !

J'attrapais Jordane pour la prendre contre moi. _Elle me manquait déjà ! _Elle dormait encore... Je décidais de l'emmener dans son petit lit dans sa chambre. Elle ne bronchait pas lorsque je l'y installais et la couvrais.

_Et voilà... mes deux petites amours fatiguées se reposaient... _Jamais Bella n'aurait pu me faire plus beau cadeau que le jour où elle m'a demandé si je voulais un deuxième enfant. Peu à peu, les invités quittaient la maison, à l'exception de Jasper. Nous avions prévu d'aller chercher les petits ensemble à l'école tout à l'heure !

Calvin avait fait sa rentrée scolaire il y a dix jours. Il s'éclatait à l'école et avait déjà pris ses marques... _Calvin était un feu follet, la bonne copie d'Alice ! David semblait un peu plus calme... je l'espérais pour Jasper ! _Elise avait entamé sa dernière année avant le cours préparatoire. Elle était impatiente d'apprendre à écrire et à lire. Elle m'avait épaté quand elle avait écrit pour la première fois son prénom ! Elle connaissait l'alphabet et plusieurs comptines. _Je m'épanouissais à la voir vivre ainsi ! _

En fait, je m'épanouissais au contact de ma famille et je ne sais pas si, un jour, je pourrai être encore plus heureux que ce que j'étais actuellement, entouré de Bella, Elise et Jordane !

**..::..**

**POV JASPER :**

Edward et moi atteignions l'école. Nous y avions été à pieds, avec David dans sa poussette. Il agitait ses jambes et babillait en regardant le paysage. Bella gardait Jordane avec Alice. Ma femme la secondait, car Bella avait du mal à récupérer. _Franchement, j'avais jamais accouché mais putain j'aimerai pas ça ! _

La cour de l'école était encore vide mais les parents attendaient leurs progénitures. Nous saluions quelques connaissances avant de passer le portail et d'aller attendre les gamins. La classe de Calvin sortait au bout de cinq minutes et je m'approchais pour aller le récupérer. _Ma p'tite tête châtain clair ! _Mon fils sortait en courant dans sa salopette, la démarche chaloupée, les bras se balançant comme s'il mettait des coups de poing imaginaires.

- Salut bonhomme !

Je me penchais et l'attrapais dans mes bras pour l'embrasser.

- Alors, ça a été aujourd'hui ?

- Ah ouais ! Na fait un dessin !

- Un dessin pour qui ?

- Maman !

- Ah c'est cool, elle va être contente ! Allez on va attendre Elise et on va aller chez tonton Edward ! Jordane est revenue de l'hôpital avec Tatie Bella...

- Alise l'a un petit séri !

- Un quoi ?

- Un sériii !

Calvin me regardait, sa casquette vissée à l'envers sur sa tête, comme si j'étais un demeuré.

- Un séri que elle fait des bisous !

J'éclatais de rire.

- T'en as là-dedans toi quand même !

- C'est Bavin !

_Un chéri... Hum... Si Edward entend ça, ça risquerait de poser des problèmes !_

- Gade Papa ! Alise l'a un séri !

Je suivais son doigt et... PUTAIN ! Elise sortait de sa classe, tenant la main d'un petit copain et il lui faisait un bisou sur la joue. _Oh putain ! Trop mignon ! Ca valait la photo ! _Je me tournais vers Edward mais visiblement... il l'avait vu !

Il était debout en plein milieu de la cour, les mains sur les hanches, la bouche ouverte, les yeux rivés sur Elise et son petit chéri. J'éclatais de rire et Calvin souriait. Elise et le petit garçon brun s'approchaient, tandis qu'une femme d'une trentaine d'années nous rejoignait.

- On dirait que Kevin s'est fait une petite copine... souriait-elle.

_Et ben Calvin m'avait pas raconté de conneries ! C'était bien le petit Kevin le chéri d'Elise ! Ma filleule est amoureuse ! _Edward se penchait, le regard mauvais, pour embrasser sa fille. Elle lui entourait la nuque des bras et lui déposait un bisou.

- Papa, elle est revenue ma Maman ?

- Ouais ! Ce matin... Avec ta petite sœur !

- Oh chouetteeeeee !

Edward était rivé sur le petit Kevin qui regardait Elise, visiblement admiratif. _Et ben, c'est le grand amour ! _

- On va y aller Elise, maman est fatiguée...

- Papa je veux dire un petit bisou à Kevin !

Elise allait vers son petit copain et, tout tendrement, lui faisait un petit bisou SUR LA BOUCHE? _Mais c'est qu'elle est directe ma filleule ! _

Edward émit distinctement un grognement.

- Elise ! On y va, aller !

Nous nous mettions en route après qu'Elise et Kevin se soient dit au-revoir en règles ! Calvin marchait à côté d'Edward et lui tenait la main droite, tandis qu'Elise lui tenait la gauche. Je poussais David dans sa poussette, mort de rire de ce spectacle. _Le premier chéri de ma filleule ! _Elise semblait très loquace sur son petit copain.

- Papa ?

- Oui ?

- Quand tu fais un bisou sur la bouche ça veut dire que c'est ton chéri après ?

- Ouais...

Il soupirait.

- Et pour faire un bébé il faut faire beaucoup des bisous, hein ? parce que nous on a fait des bisous avec Kevin mais je veux pas que on ait des bébés !

J'éclatais de rire. _Oh putain ! Mais elle réfléchit trop vite cette gosse ! _

- Non, ne t'inquiète pas... Ca ne marche pas comme ça ! Vous êtes trop petits encore pour avoir des bébés !

- Ah oufff ! Il est gentil Kevin parce que, et beh il me fait des bisous et il m'a prêté son seau et sa pelle aujourd'hui quand on a fait des pâtés dans le sable !

- Et ben c'est bien si tu t'amuses avec lui, lâchait Edward très amer.

_Non mais sérieusement, il fait vraiment la gueule là ? Moi j'trouve ça plutôt mignon... _Nous traversions le dernier passage piéton avec les enfants et arrivions à l'immeuble. Calvin et Elise montaient en courant les escaliers pendant que je détachais David et laissais la poussette en bas. Edward était totalement renfrogné, les mains dans les poches et le regard sombre.

- Oh allez Edward... C'est plutôt chou non ?

- Chou ? Non mais attends... Ce môme lui fait du gringue depuis la rentrée et déjà ils parlent de faire des bébés !

Alors là trop c'est trop ! J'éclatais de rire une nouvelle fois.

- T'es excessif, tu sais ça ?

- Ferme là tu veux ! grognait-il.

- Ouhhh ! Papa Ours est en rogne ?

- Putain Jasper... sérieux ! Laisse tomber quoi !

_Non mais je rêve... Il fait vraiment la gueule... genre, ça le vexe vraiment ! C'est dingue ça ! _

- Tu vas pas te foutre en boule pour ça, si ? Mais Edward, c'est rien de sérieux ! Ils ont cinq ans !

- Ouais ben ça commence par un bisou et puis hop hein ! Il l'invite chez lui, ils vont dans sa chambre et...

- ET ils jouent avec des figurines ! Bordel Edward ! Ta fille va pas se marier demain, merde !

- Ca va Jazz', stop ! Tu me fais chier !

_Non mais c'est lui qui émet des théories à la con et c'est moi qui l'emmerde ? _

- J'te fais chier ? Moi ?

- Ouais, parfaitement !

- Ah ouais ?

- Ben ouais ! Tu me les brises là !

- Ah ben très bien ! Parfait !

J'ouvrais la porte de leur appartement et trouvais Alice et Bella assises sur le canapé, Elise câlinant sa maman et Calvin regardait Jordane dans son couffin, l'air intrigué.

- Alice ! On rentre !

- Déjà ?

- Vous ne voulez pas rester dîner ? demandait Bella.

Je m'asseyais dans un fauteuil avec David dans mes bras. Edward passait devant nous sans un regard et la porte de la chambre claquait. _Putain mais ce type est un vrai gamin sérieux !_

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il a ?

- Ton mari est un vrai gosse, Bella !

- C'est pas un gosse, mon Papa !

- Ca, c'est pas nouveau Jasper mais qu'est-ce qui lui prend ? Il était de bonne humeur en partant !

Je m'enfonçais dans le fauteuil et faisais se mettre David debout sur ses pieds contre mes cuisses.

- Il doit avoir ses règles ! soupirais-je.

_Bon sang putain ! Je déteste m'engueuler avec Edward surtout pour une connerie pareille mais merde ! Ce qu'il peut être excessif et abusif des fois ! _

**..::..**

**POV BELLA : **

Ce fut un drôle de dîner. Là où Jasper et Edward étaient d'habitude très complices, ce soir, rien ! Ils n'échangèrent que peu de mots, et le repas fut triste, malgré que nous essayions d'animer la soirée avec Alice.

J'observais ma fille qui mangeait sagement à table. Elle curait son pot de yaourt et me regardait.

- Ca y est Maman j'ai fini, je peux sortir de la table ?

- Bien sûr mon trésor... attends, essuies-toi le bec avant...  
Elise souriait en prenant sa serviette.

- J'ai pas un bec maman, j'ai un visage !

Je l'embrassais et elle descendait pour aller en direction de la chambre de sa sœur.

- Elise ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais chérie ?

- Mais je vais voir si ma petite sœur elle fait dodo encore ! Je peux pas ?

- Tu fais très doucement alors...

- Vi !

Elle ouvrait la porte et se faufilait dans la chambre. Alice et moi nous levions pour aller l'observer. Elle se penchait pour voir à travers les barreaux du lit et regarder Jordane. Je la voyais passer sa main, probablement pour toucher la main de sa petite sœur. Elle me disait toujours que Jordane avait la peau très douce et qu'elle aimait bien la toucher.

- Elise ? Viens chérie... murmurais-je

Elle quittait la chambre et j'en refermais la porte.

- Alors, elle fait bien dodo ? demandait sa marraine.

- Vi ! Mais elle a pu sa tétine !

- C'est pas grave... Ca ne doit pas la déranger sinon elle aurait pleuré...

- D'accord !

- Tu vas dire bonne nuit à papa, tonton Jasper, tata Lice et les garçons ?

Elle embrassait tout le monde et je remarquais qu'Edward la serrait contre lui un petit moment.

- Je t'aime mon cœur...

- Moi aussi Papa !

Elise filait au lit et je la bordais. Je me penchais pour l'embrasser.

- Bonne nuit mon Amour...

- Maman ?

- Oui ma chérie ?

- T'es l'amoureuse de Papa ?

- Oui !

- Moi aussi j'en ai un chéri !

_Elle a un chéri ? Oh c'est trop mignon ! _

- C'est vrai ?

- C'est Kevin ! On a fait des bisous sur la bouche à l'école !

Je souriais. _Le petit Kevin était un beau petit garçon avec une bonne bouille, très brun aux yeux marrons, toujours souriant dès qu'il voyait Elise ! _C'était donc ça qui contrariait Edward ! Mais je ne m'expliquais toujours pas la dispute entre lui et Jasper !

- Mais on va pas faire un bébé hein ! Papa il a dit que la fée elle passait que quand on est plus grands !

Je caressais sa joue.

- Il a raison... ne t'inquiète pas tu peux faire des bisous à Kevin tu n'auras pas de bébé... Allez ma chérie, essaie de dormir maintenant.

- Bonne nuit Maman !

- Bonne nuit mon cœur... A demain !

Je l'embrassais et elle se tournait sur le flanc pour s'endormir, son pouce dans la bouche. J'attendais qu'elle soit endormie pour quitter la chambre.

Les biberons pour Jordane étaient tous prêts dans le frigo, prêts à être réchauffés quand elle se réveillerait. Je me faufilais dans sa chambre pour la voir dormir. Elle était couchée sur le dos, les deux bras repliés au niveau de sa tête, son adorable visage tourné vers la droite. Elle dormait profondément. _Ce genre de moment n'a aucun prix ! _J'effleurais sa joue discrètement et la laissais pour aller me coucher. J'avais accumulé pas mal de fatigue et je voulais récupérer au mieux.

Edward était déjà couché sur son flanc gauche mais il ne dormait pas. Je fermais notre porte et me glissais sous la couette pour caler mon buste contre son dos, ma main sur sa taille. Je soupirais de bien-être.

- Ca m'a manqué de pas pouvoir faire ça ces derniers mois... soufflais-je.

_Et pour cause ! Mon énorme ventre avait restreint nos contacts physiques ! _

Edward, à mon grand étonnement, n'eut pas de réaction. Je me redressais sur mon coude.

- Edward ? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

Il nouait ses doigts aux miens.

- Rien... C'est bon...

- C'est le fait qu'Elise ait un petit chéri ? souriais-je

Il grognait pour toute réponse et je me retenais difficilement d'éclater de rire.

- C'est la vie mon amour...

- Ouais ben pas si tôt hein !

- Ils n'ont que cinq ans tu sais... D'ici une semaine ils se chipoteront pour une histoire de toboggan ou de balançoire...

- Je sais... mais c'est bizarre... Tu l'aurais vu l'embrasser sur la bouche ! J'te jure Bella que c'est trop tôt quand même !

Je caressais son bras et embrassais sa joue.

- Je t'aime aussi pour ça, Edward ! Parce que tu es capable de faire une petite montagne d'un tout petit bisou innocent... Ca prouve à quel point tu es un bon père ! Un peu excessif, certes, mais un bon père !

Il se tournait vers moi et se redressait. Il quittait le lit et m'embrassait rapidement. _Et ben ! C'est que ça le chamboulait ! _Je ne le comprenais pas trop... _en fait si, mais étais-je une mauvaise mère parce que je ne ressentais pas cette tristesse qui semblait le ronger ? _Edward était fou d'Elise, dès la première fois qu'il avait croisé son regard. C'est vrai que cinq ans, c'est un peu tôt pour le premier bisou mais plus ça va, plus les générations sont précoces !

_Et puis ma petite fille est la plus jolie... normal qu'il craque pour elle, non ? _

**..::..**

**POV EDWARD :**

J'allumais l'ordinateur pour aller sur internet et tenter de me changer les idées. _Ok ouais j'suis excessif c'est vrai... _Je lançais le logiciel de discussion simultanée mais ne regardais pas qui était connecté. De toute façon après minuit...

Je branchais les écouteurs sur les enceintes pour écouter de la musique et regarder des vidéos de concert de pianistes. Je me laissais emporter par les notes qui glissaient, tellement naturelles quand la fenêtre de discussion de Jasper se lançait.

**Jazzou dit :**

**_ BitDefender essaye d'établir une connexion sécurisée afin de crypter cette conversation.**

**_ BitDefender : Connexion sécurisée établie. Cette conversation est cryptée. _ BitDefender essaye d'établir une connexion sécurisée afin de crypter cette conversation.**

**_ BitDefender : Connexion sécurisée établie. Cette conversation est cryptée.**

_Putain mais c'est quoi ce bordel, encore ?_

**Edward dit :**

**T'as voulu me dire un truc ?**

**Jazzou dit : **

**Bah non, c'est toi qu'a lancé la fenêtre !**

**Edward dit : **

**Mes fesses ouais ! L'antivirus il a marqué un truc bizarroïde ! Cryptage de discussion... **

**Jazzou dit : **

**Ca m'a mis pareil... Si ça se trouve c'est nos deux antivirus qui se sont reconnus et ont engagé la conversation pour faire connaissance !** Il a vu une petite annonce sur l'internet des Antivirus et a craqué : «Antivirus bitdefender efficace et mis à jour le mois dernier cherche antivirussette pour tenir compagnie, de préférence non périmée, pour longue vie sentimentale ! Norton s'abstenir ! Téléphonez-moi au 555-...»

**Edward dit : **

**Mais oui c'est ça! **

**Jazzou dit : **

**Mon Bitou a trouvé l'amuuuur !**

**Edward dit : **

**Remarque, jpréfère qu'il s'accouple avec un autre BitDefender qu'avec Norton ! Norton ça pue ! **

**Jazzou dit : **

**baaah cacaaaa ! NORTON BIT ME ! **

J'éclatais de rire. Ce Jasper alors... Ma vie serait très pâle sans lui quand même ! Qu'est-ce que je me faisais chier dans cet immeuble depuis qu'ils avaient déménagé ! _Bon... J'avais p'tètre merdé taleur en lui parlant comme une fiote... _

**Edward dit : **

**LOUL ! **

**Jazzou dit :**

**ça y est tu t'es déridé ?**

**Edward dit :**

**ouais... j'ai p'tètre merdé quoi ! **

**Jazzou dit : **

**A peine ! Moi je les trouve plutôt mignons tous les deux ! Ca a fait beaucoup marrer Al en tout cas !**

**Edward dit : **

**quand même... 5 ans et déjà amoureuse... **

**Jazzou dit : **

**bah ! ça durera pas ! tu sais ce que c'est à la maternelle... on voit une mignonette, on lui fait du gringue, on lui prête son seau pour le sable et la magie opère ! **

**Edward dit : **

**T'en as fait tomber combien de filles comme ça toi ?**

**Jazzou dit : **

**Aucune, mon instit' venait chez nos parents... c'était une vieille peau toute ridée puante comme l'Enfer ! Pas top question drague ! **

**Edward dit : **

**T'as gagné au change avec Alice ! **

**Jazzou dit : **

**J'en remercie le seigneur tous les soirs ! **

Je retirais mes écouteurs parce qu'il me semblait avoir entendu Jordane pleurer. _Banco ! _

**Edward dit : **

**j'te laisse vieux, Jordane est réveillée et réclame sa pitence ! tchou !**

**Jazzou dit : **

**File, perfect dad ! On se voit demain matin j'emmènerai les piots à l'école pour t'éviter un meurtre face au petit Kevin ^^**

_GRRRRRRRRRRRRR ! _

**Edward dit :**

**Va te faire foutre !**

**Jazzou dit : **

**Moi aussi je t'aime ! A+**

Je me déconnectais et me dirigeais vers la chambre de Jordane. Elle chouinait dans son petit lit et je m'approchais pour la prendre.

- Heh heh heh ma princesse... Viens là mon bébé shhhh... c'est fini ce gros chagrin Papa va te faire manger...

Je récupérais un biberon pour en faire chauffer le lait tandis que j'essayais de bercer Jordane pour qu'elle ne réveille pas Elise et sa maman. Bella sortait malgré tout, les yeux bouffis de sommeil.

- Edward...

- Retourne te coucher Bella... Je m'en occupe...

Elle soupirait et s'étirait, s'approchant de nous, entourant ma taille de ses bras et se calant contre mon épaule. Jordane l'observait de ses petits yeux, calée contre mon torse. Elle sortait timidement sa langue et la rerentrait, ce qui me fit sourire. _Elle est vraiment belle... ses petits cheveux chatain et son tout petit nez... _Bella effleurait du dos de son index la joue de notre enfant et lui souriait.

- Boh ! Tu tires la langues à Maman ma puce? Hein ? Mais c'est pas bien ça... c'est pas bien... t'es une petite coquine hein ?

J'arrêtais le lait et Bella préparait le biberon. Elle goûtait la température et le rafraîchissait un peu en passant de l'eau froide sur les parois du biberon.

- Voilà c'est fait... Tu veux que je m'en occupe ?

- Non ça va... Va te recoucher tu veux ? Je vais lui faire prendre son biberon...

Elle se hissait sur la pointe des pieds pour m'embrasser sur la joue.

- Merci mon Amour... Je sais pas comment je ferai sans toi...

- Heh mais dis ! Je suis responsable pour 50% de cette merveille alors c'est normal que je m'en occupe...

Je me penchais pour capturer ses lèvres avec tendresse. Elle retournait finalement se coucher après avoir embrassé notre fille et être allée vérifier qu'Elise dormait profondément.

Je m'installais dans le fauteuil avec un traversin sous le bras pour me caler et caler ma fille. Je déposais un bavoir maladroitement et attrapais le biberon que je lui passais contre les lèvres. Elle attrapait la tétine et commençait à se nourrir.

_Je retrouvais avec une joie bien égoïste les plaisirs de nourrir mon bébé seul à seule... La délicate odeur du nourrisson, la douceur de sa peau, la tendresse de ses yeux, les petits mouvements réguliers de la tétée faisant bouger ses lèvres et cette entière satisfaction qui me murmure que je suis papa et qu'il s'agit là pour moi du plus beau rôle que j'ai pu avoir de toute ma vie..._

Ne plus avoir à me lever pour nourrir Elise la nuit me manquait considérablement, même si elle est devenue une petite fille géniale que j'adore ! J'avais peut-être été un peu excessif en la voyant avec ce Kevin mais... comment dire ? Ca avait été si... soudain ! et tellement spontané... Je n'avais pas pu m'empêcher de ressentir un pincement au coeur quand elle lui avait fait un petit bisou. _Elle est tellement spontanée, entière et innocente... _

Je revenais à l'instant présent lorsque Jordane repoussait le biberon avec sa langue. Je le retirais et le posait sur l'accoudoir pour essuyer le menton à ma fille. Elle me suivait du regard et je lui redonnais son lait.

- Allez ma chérie... Tu veux encore ?

Elle recommençait à boire sans me quitter du regard. Je sentais ses petits doigts se refermer sur mon bras à côté d'elle, créant une agréable petite chatouille. Jordane est belle comme un coeur ! _Elle ressemblait un peu aux Cullen, elle a la bouche de Bella... _Je me perdais dans la contemplation de mon enfant, implorant le destin de faire en sorte que le temps ne passe pas trop vite, comme il avait filé pour Elise...

**..::..**

**POV ELISE : **

J'ai un chéri même que il est très gentil ! L'autre jour il m'a prêté sa pelle parce que la maîtresse elle a dit qu'il y en avait pas assez pour tout le monde et qu'il fallait que on se mette à deux ou à trois pour construire des châteaux dans le sable mais moi j'étais toute seule alors Kevin il est venu et il m'a dit de faire le château avec lui et Amalia !

J'ai voulu jouer avec Calvin après mais Calvin il est pas gentil il envoie du sable sur les vêtements et ça fait sale après ! Tata Lice elle l'a amené dans mon école et au début c'était pas rigolo parce que il me suivait partout alors moi j'ai dit que non hein que c'était pénible et alors après ben il a trouvé des copains et maintenant il est toujours avec eux ! Ils m'ont pris Mimi et ils l'ont lancé dans la cour ! L'autre maîtresse de Calvin elle s'est fâchée et après elle m'a rendu ma poupée ! _Ben oui quoi les garçons ça joue pas avec les poupées hein ? _

Aujourd'hui c'est ma maman et mon papa et ma petite soeur et ma tata qui viennent avec nous pour nous emmener à l'école ! Je suis contente parce que je vais jouer avec Kevin !

- Et voilà on est arrivés !

Calvin il lâche la main de sa maman pour courrir dans la cour. C'est pas bien faut pas lâcher la main de son papa ou de sa maman avant que on soit dans la cour ! Parce que on peut avoir des naccidents des fois ou même que des fois ben y a des méchants monsieurs à la télé qui volent des enfants ! Alors papa il me dit que faut jamais que je m'en vais toute seule parce que c'est dangeureux ! Moi ça me fait peur les méchants monsieurs alors j'écoute bien ma maman et mon papa quand ils me disent de leur tenir la main ! Mon papa il est trop fort il va leur casser la gueule s'il y a des méchants !

- Allez Elise... Tu fais un petit bisou ?

Je fais un bisou à ma tata Lice parce qu'elle est gentille. Après j'en fais un à mon Papa à moi et à ma Maman. Elle est jolie ma maman ! _C'est la plus jolie et la plus gentille des mamans du monde entier ! _

- Tu fais un bisou à Jordane ?

Eh oui faut faire un bisou à Jordane aussi parce que sinon elle va être triste de pas me voir elle va pas comprendre si je lui en fais pas un à elle aussi ! Maman elle attrape Jordane dans sa poussette et me la montre parce que je suis petite.

- Fais doucement hein ? Tu vois... Elle est réveillée juste pour te dire au-revoir...

- Elle est gentille ma petite soeur !

- Oui, elle est très gentille mon coeur ! Et elle t'aime beaucoup !

- Moi aussi je l'aime bien beaucoup !

Alors je lui fais un petit bisou sur la joue mais elle bouge un peu et elle fait «atchoum» contre ma joue. _BEUURRKKK ! _Papa, Maman et Tata Lice ça les fait rigoler ! Mais pas moi parce que elle m'a mouillé !

- BEURK !

Maman elle m'essuie la joue.

- C'est tes cheveux qui ont dû la chatouiller ! Allez, file à l'école ! A tout à l'heure !

- Tu viendras me chercher Maman ?

- Bien sûr mon coeur... A ce soir !

Je fais un autre gros bisou à ma maman et après je vais dans l'école !

Kevin il joue avec ses voitures mais moi j'aime pas ça !

- Kevin ?

- Quoi ?

- Je veux pas jouer aux voitures ! On peut jouer avec Mimi si tu veux !

- Non les poupées c'est pour les filles ! En plus tu joues presque jamais avec moi et avec mes voitures !

- Mais les voitures c'est pour les garçons pas pour les filles ! T'es bête Kevin !

- C'est toi que t'es bête ! En plus ta robe elle est même pas jolie !

_Oh ! IL EST MECHANT ! _

- C'EST MEME PAS VRAI C'EST LA ROBE QUE MA TATIE ROSE ELLE M'A ACHETE ET ELLE EST TRES JOLIE D'ABORD !

- NON C'EST PAS VRAI !

- SI C'EST VRAI !

- EN PLUS TA TATIE ROSE ET BEN ELLE EXISTE MEME PAS ! PEUT-ETRE QUE ELLE EST MORTE MEME !

- MAIS NOOON ! T'ES MECHANT KEVIN JE T'AIME PLUS ! MA TATIE ROSE ELLE EST MEME PAS MORTE C'EST PAS VRAI T'ES MECHANT FAUT PAS DIRE CA T'ES UN GROS VLAIN ! JE T'AIME PLUUUS !

- HEH HEH LES ENFANTS ! KEVIN, ELISE ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Et ben moi je suis toute triste !

- Kevin il a dit que ma tatie Rose elle est morte et c'est pas VRAI !

Ca me pique les yeux et je pleure. _Il est trop méchant Kevin ! _

- Oh Kevin ! Tu as dis ça ? C'est très méchant il ne faut pas dire ça parce que ça fait de la peine ! Surtout quand c'est pas vrai !

Elle le gronde la maîtresse et moi je m'en vais jouer avec ma poupée parce que tant pis ! Si Kevin il est méchant moi je l'aime plus ! Mimi elle est gentille elle !

Elle a été jouer dans le sable dans son chateau ! Je lui ai fait un petit lit avec du sable ça a fait une montagne et Calvin il est venu avec moi.

- Alise ! Oooohhhhhhhhh ! T'as fait un tateau !

- C'est pas un château c'est un lit pour ma poupée !

- Un ilit ?

- UN LIT !

- Va fait dodo poupée !

Calvin il s'est mis à côté de moi et il a fait des petits tas de sable qu'il a mis sur ma poupée après et on s'est amusés ! C'était bien !

Kevin il est venu avec nous mais moi je l'aime plus alors comme je veux pas que il m'embête j'ai pris Mimi et je suis allée sur l'escalier devant la classe de l'école ! Et Kevin il est venu avec moi encore ! _Papa il dit que quand quelqu'un il m'énerve et ben je dois pas rester avec lui ! _

- Va-t'en Kevin ! Tu m'énerves !

- La maîtresse elle a dit que je dois te dire pardon que j'ai pas été gentil !

- Oui c'était méchant ! En plus ma tata Rose elle est même pas morte elle habite dans mon immeuble et elle est trop gentille et trop jolie !

- Moi aussi j'ai une tata que elle s'appelle Marie !

- Marie ? Oh c'est joliii !

- Oui elle est très jolie comme ta tata Rose si ça se trouve !

_Kevin il m'énerve plus il est gentil maintenant ! _

- Je t'aime bien Kevin !

- Ben moi aussi parce que t'es jolie !

_Il est gentil... c'est trop gentil que il me dise que je suis jolie ! _Après, il m'a fait un petit bisou, parce que on est des amoureux encore maintenant !


	22. Chapter 22 : Petites contrariétés

_**Coucou tout le monde !**_

_**Voici un nouvel O.S... Comme d'hab je m'ennuie alors **_

_**je poste plus tôt mdr.**_

_***o.0.o.***_

_**Un très très gros merci à vous toutes pour TOUTES vos reviews !**_

_**J'crois pas que j'ai eu le temps de répondre à beaucoup de personnes**_

_**mais sachez que le coeur y est !**_

_**Prochaine session d'ici une quinzaine de jours, comme toujours ^^**_

_**Je vous embrasse**_

_**Tiffany.**_

**POV BELLA : **

- MAIS MOI AUSSI JE SUIS FATIGUEE FIGURE-TOI !

- ON ARRIVERA A RIEN COMME CA BELLA !

- DE TOUTE EVIDENCE CA FAIT UNE SEMAINE QUE L'ON N'ARRIVE PLUS A RIEN ! crachais-je.

Mon mari eut un rictus et balançait l'assiette en plastique dans le lavabo en refermant le robinet.

- Bon ben tu sais quoi ? t'as raison ! Partons défaitistes et c'est SÛR qu'on arrivera à rien du tout !

_Et allez ! Ca allait être ma faute ! _

- C'EST DE MA FAUTE C'EST CE QUE TU CROIS ?

- MAIS ARRETE DE TOUT DEFORMER PUTAIN !

- Et en plus je déforme... Non mais on croit rêver !

Je claquais mon torchon sur la table, faisant tomber les biberons qui séchaient. Edward se retournait, les yeux noirs.

- Bon tu sais pas ? J'crois que j'vais te laisser te calmer hein ! J'vais chez mes parents ! Rosalie récupère Elise à l'école !

Et comme ça il claquait la porte. _Ce qu'il pouvait m'énerver parfois ! _Je m'affalais sur le canapé. _Sans vouloir nous chercher d'excuses, l'arrivée de Jordane avait encore chamboulé nos vies. Et malgré qu'elle ait six semaines, il nous arrivait de patauger encore, car nous souhaitions vraiment qu'Elise ne se sente jamais exclue. Nous nous démultiplions donc au milieu de nos filles, sans vraiment prendre soin l'un de l'autre... _

**::..**

A 20h, Edward n'était toujours pas rentré. Elise s'amusait dans sa chambre pendant que je faisais téter sa petite soeur. _Elle prenait beaucoup de traits de son père et elle était très jolie... _J'observais sa petite bouche aspirer la tétine et le lait. Elle fixait tout autour d'elle, observant son environnement.

- Maman ?

Elise s'approchait avec son poupon dans les mains.

- Oui chérie ?

- Je peux rester avec toi ?

- Bien sûr mon ange !

- Je vais faire téter ma poupée aussi comme Jordane !

Elle s'asseyait à côté de moi dans le canapé et attrapait le faux-biberon pour le mettre dans la bouche de sa poupée.

- Elle va encore manger longtemps Jordane ?

- Elle a presque fini son biberon...

J'observais la pendule qui tournait, et Edward qui ne rentrait pas. _Bien sûr on se disputait souvent... mais la plupart du temps il rentrait toujours vers 19h ! _

- Et Papa il rentre quand ?

Je soupirais.

- Je ne sais pas...

- Moi j'aime pas bien quand mon papa il est pas là... Je me sens toute triste !

Elle s'appuyait contre mon épaule et j'embrassais le haut de son front.

- Moi non plus je n'aime pas quand Papa il n'est pas là...

Je ravalais mes larmes qui me menaçaient et la boule qui nouait ma gorge. _Cette semaine avait été plus que difficile et je haïssais d'être responsable de son départ chez ses parents... et je détestais voir les yeux de ma fille aînée cherchant désespérément après son papa... _

- Vous allez pas avoir deux maisons différentes, hein Maman ?

- Mais non ma chérie... On ne va pas se séparer ne t'inquiète pas... Parfois tu sais il arrive qu'un papa et une maman se fâchent et ils ont besoin de prendre une journée tout seuls chacun de leur côté... Mais tu sais, papa va revenir parce qu'on s'aime très fort et qu'on ne veut pas se quitter...

- Tant mieux hein ! Parce que ça serait pas rigolo si toi et papa vous êtes pas dans la même maison !

Je me rendais compte de tout ce que j'avais auprès de lui. Nous étions si fusionnels et nous arrivions à tellement de compromis si facilement... Notre relation était plus qu'instinctive et sans Edward, je n'étais rien ni personne. _Sans lui, ma vie n'existait plus ! Il m'avait donné deux magnifiques filles et m'avait offert une existence en laquelle je ne croyais plus ! _Nous avions explosé, parce que nous étions fatigués et qu'il y avait longtemps que nous n'avions plus vraiment pu faire une simple grasse matinée dans les bras de l'autre, à nous aimer et à faire l'amour les yeux dans les yeux sans se soucier de ne pas faire de bruits pour ne pas réveiller nos filles...

Notre première année ensemble avait été plus qu'intense et depuis l'arrivée d'Elise, nous avions un peu mis de côté cet aspect de notre relation et je crois que cela nous manquait, même si nous étions avant tout un papa et une maman. _Nous avions aussi omis que nous étions un couple et que l'on avait besoin de tête à tête une fois de temps en temps... _

La pendule indiquait 21h. Jordane dormait à poings fermés et Elise sortait du bain. Je l'aidais à s'essuyer correctement et à se laver les dents.

- Allez ma chérie c'est l'heure maintenant !

- Tu viens me lire une histoire ?

- Oui mon ange !

Je m'installais avec elle sur son petit lit pour lui raconter une histoire. Au bout de dix minutes à peine, elle fermait les yeux, calée contre ma poitrine, le pouce dans sa bouche et son doudou dans sa main libre. Je l'allongeais et l'embrassais avant de quitter la chambre. Edward n'était toujours pas là. _Il m'en voulait c'était une chose certaine, mais j'étais aussi à peu près sûre qu'il s'en voulait... comme d'habitude ! _J'attrapais mon téléphone pour appeler Rosalie.

_« Oui Bella ?»_

- Salut Rose... Je te dérange pas ?

_« Pas du tout, Leane est endormie et Emmett devant son match alors tu imagines bien à quel point je suis heureuse d'entendre ta douce voix !»_

Je ne pus retenir un sourire.

_«Je peux faire quelque chose pour toi ?»_

- Oui je voudrais que tu me rendes un service si cela t'est possible !

_«Si je le peux oui bien sûr Bella, tu sais que je le ferai !»_

- Pourrais-tu monter garder les filles une petit heure ou deux ? Je voudrais aller chercher Edward mais elles dorment et je ne veux pas les réveiller... Surtout qu'on s'est disputés alors je crois qu'on a à parler sérieusement !

_«Vous vous êtes disputés ?»_

- Oui... On a craqué tous les deux je crois... Il est parti chez ses parents mais j'aimerai aller lui parler...

_«Je vais monter Bella, j'arrive tout de suite!»_

A peine deux minutes plus tard, ma belle-sœur entrait avec un sourire timide alors que j'enfilais mes chaussures.

- Voilà tu peux y aller...

Je l'étreignais brièvement.

- Merci Rose...

- Prenez votre temps surtout... Discutez... Prenez du temps pour vous !

- Tu es un ange !

Je quittais l'appartement et démarrais ma voiture pour foncer chez Carlisle et Esmé.

Je sonnais à l'entrée et la porte s'ouvrait sur Esmé, qui m'adressait un doux sourire.

- Bonsoir ma chérie... Je suppose que tu es venue voir Edward ! Il est là, nous sommes en train de dîner...

- Merci Esmé...

J'entrais dans la villa et allais dans la salle à manger. Carlisle et Edward discutaient et mon beau-père lui servait un verre de rosé. Il levait la tête vers moi tandis que je posais mon sac à main et ma veste sur le canapé. Il m'adressait un petit sourire.

- Bonsoir Bella !

- Bonsoir Carlisle !

Edward se retournait vivement, comme électrocuté, son couteau et sa fourchette dans les mains. Un long moment nous nous jaugions du regard.

- Salut... lançais-je, timidement.

_Je savais que j'avais merdé en beauté ce matin et je ne m'en sentais que plus coupable en voyant ses yeux emplis d'une certaine lassitude. _

- Carlisle, tu peux venir voir quelque chose dans la cuisine s'il te plaît ?

Mon beau-père se levait et pressait brièvement l'épaule d'Edward avant de rejoindre son épouse. Ces derniers s'enfermaient dans la cuisine, pour nous laisser notre intimité et j'appréciais leur discrétion. Je m'approchais d'Edward et m'asseyais sur une chaise à côté de lui. Il reprenait son plat et enfournait un morceau de viande dans sa bouche.

- Les filles sont à la maison ?

- Oui... C'est Rosalie qui est venue les garder... Jordane a pris son biberon et elle s'est rendormie. Elise a traîné pour aller au lit... elle te cherchait...

Il reposait ses couverts et inspirait.

- Ecoute Bella... Si tu essayes de me faire culpabiliser par rapport à la petite, je...

- Non ! Edward non... Je ne cherche pas à te faire revenir par rapport à Elise... j'ai été stupide ce matin et je suis désolée... Tu nous as manqué ce soir... Ce que je voulais dire, maladroitement certes, c'est que tu as manqué aux filles bien sûr parce que tu es leur papa et qu'elle t'aiment... et que tu m'as aussi manqué parce que tu es mon mari et que je t'aime...

Pour la première fois je croisais ses prunelles et attrapais sa main. Il la retirait cependant trop vite et se relevait. _Ne voulait-il plus de moi ? _Je suivais son mouvement pour lui faire face, sentant l'émotion me serrer le coeur.

- Edward... ne pars pas... je ne veux pas qu'on se sépare...

Il fronçait les sourcils et son bras se levait, sa main se posant délicatement sur ma joue.

- Je ne veux pas te quitter non plus... Je t'aime Bella !

Alors, sans réfléchir, je tombais dans ses bras, me laissant me faire enserrer par toute sa puissance. Je m'enivrais de son odeur avant de lever mon visage vers lui pour cueillir ses lèvres.

Lentement, avec une tendresse indescriptible, il embrassait ma bouche délicatement, alors que j'entourais sa taille de mes bras. Je fermais les yeux sous son baiser et essayais de me remémorer la dernière fois où je m'étais ainsi laissée aller contre lui. Sa langue vint effleurer mes lèvres et passer la barrière de mes dents. L'électricité explosait et je caressais la sienne, mêlant nos salives avec ardeur. Mes doigts remontaient dans les cheveux d'Edward tandis qu'il me rapprochait encore plus de lui. _J'avais envie de lui... nous ne nous étions plus touchés depuis l'arrivée de Jordane et je réalisais à quel point c'était difficile de mettre de côté cette vie de couple... j'avais envie de faire corps avec mon mari ! _Et visiblement, il était dans le même état que moi... Je rompais notre baiser quand j'entendis la porte de la cuisine s'ouvrir.

- J'te l'avais dit Esmé que je leur donnais pas 24h pour se sauter dessus ! lâchait Carlisle avec un sourire.

- Non mais dis donc Carlisle ! Tu ne peux donc pas t'empêcher de les embêter, je t'avais dit de les laisser tranquilles ! Reviens ici immédiatement !

Mon beau-père soupirait et Edward et moi, toujours fermement serrés l'un contre l'autre, tournions la tête vers eux deux. Esmé soupirait en tirant le bras de son mari.

- Laisses-les donc ! Ils ont des choses à se dire ! Excusez-le !

Edward souriait et la porte à peine refermée, il me donnait un nouveau long baiser. La porte de la cuisine s'ouvrait de nouveau.

- Ils ne discutent pas, Esmé !

- CARLISLE !

Nous éclations de rire à voir mon beau-père faire sa petite commère. Edward déposait un baiser sur ma joue.

- Je crois que si on veut la paix, il faut qu'on aille ailleurs !

Carlisle et Esmé se rapprochaient en souriant.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas les enfants... c'est normal ce que vous vivez... Jordane a encore chamboulé vos vies et Elise vous demande de l'attention... mais vous vous en sortez comme des chefs ! Vous devriez partir un week-end rien que tous les deux ! On s'occupera des filles et vous pourrez prendre du temps pour vous ! C'est important pour un couple...

- C'est égoïste aussi pour nous de vouloir un moment sans nos filles ! soufflait Edward.

- Edward ! Vous vous donnez beaucoup pour elles... vous avez le droit d'avoir 48h rien qu'à vous une fois de temps en temps !

J'observais le profil de mon époux.

- C'est important pour la solidité de votre couple et de votre famille... Pensez-y...

Edward se tournait vers moi, me tenant toujours contre lui, et semblait réfléchir.

- Elle travaille Rosalie demain ?

- Je ne crois pas, non...

**..::..**

**POV EDWARD :**

Cette dispute m'avait fait peur. Parce que je hais m'engueuler avec ma femme et aussi et surtout parce que je réalisais que cela faisait trop longtemps que nous n'avions été qu'un père et une mère, et plus un homme et une femme. Mes parents avaient raison. Avoir une simple nuit rien qu'à deux nous serait bénéfique.

J'avais quitté le domicile parental et je conduisais la voiture de mon épouse pendant qu'elle téléphonait à Rose. Elle raccrochait avec un petit sourire.

- Elle veut bien nous garder les petites cette nuit... Elle dormira à la maison et demain matin, Emmett et Leane iront prendre le petit-déjeuner avec elles... On va où ?

Sa main se posait sur ma cuisse et mon désir reprenait possession de mon corps entier. Je ne répondais pas, un plan en tête. Sur tout le trajet, je ne sentais plus que ses doigts naviguant sur mon jeans. Mon érection avait pris forme depuis longtemps, désireuse de connaître les plaisirs de la chair...

Au feu rouge, je voyais ma femme se mordiller la lèvre. Je passais mes doigts sur sa joue.

- Edward... j'ai envie qu'on fasse l'amour ce soir... Longuement... lentement... j'ai envie que l'on s'aime et que tu m'aimes...

J'attrapais sa main et l'embrassais.

- On va faire l'amour ma chérie... J'en ai très envie également...

Je posais sa paume sur la bosse de mon pantalon et le simple contact me fit gémir. Bella fermait les yeux, caressant mon sexe simplement. Je redémarrais pour aller me garer devant l'hôtel construit sur une plateforme sur le lac de Forks, là où nous avions passé notre nuit de noces.

- Oh Edward...

- J'espère qu'ils auront une chambre de libre ! souriais-je en me détachant.

Je retrouvais ma femme dehors et fermais la voiture difficilement, parce que Bella s'enroulait à mon corps langoureusement. Mes mains traînaient sur ses reins tandis que les siennes parcouraient mon corps, ses lèvres déposant de merveilleux baisers sur son cou. Son bassin se balançait contre le mien.

- Bella... il nous faut aller dans une chambre sinon je crois que je vais finir par te faire des misères sur le capot !

Elle souriait et, sans trop se détacher de moi, nous nous rendions à l'accueil. Il restait plusieurs clés accrochées derrière l'hôtesse, dont celle de la chambre où nous avions été le soir de nos noces.

- Peut-on avoir la chambre 12 ? C'est celle où nous avons été logé pour notre nuit de noces !

Elle eut l'air de trouver cela bizarre mais ne nous questionnait pas plus et nous nous retrouvions bientôt devant la porte. Bella me tenait la main pendant que j'ouvrais et sans attendre, je la prenais dans mes bras comme je l'avais fait lorsque nous nous étions mariés et que nous étions venus ici.

Je refermais la porte du pied, en déposant mes lèvres sur celles de mon épouse. Notre baiser se fit brûlant et j'allongeais Bella sur le couvre-lit bleu. Ses bras autour de ma nuque m'entraînant sur elle, je m'installais entre ses cuisses, nos intimités frottants l'une contre l'autre. Ses lèvres couvraient les miennes de mille douceurs.

- On n'a pas de pyjamas pour cette nuit...

- On n'en aura pas besoin ! souriais-je avant de m'attaquer à son cou.

Je parcourais sa peau avec ma langue et ma bouche, tandis qu'elle ondulait sous moi, gémissant. _Dieu que ça me manquait au quotidien ! _Je déposais un sillon de baisers jusqu'à la naissance de ses seins, léchant son buste. Ses doigts passaient sur ma chemise qu'elle déboutonnait. Sa bouche me picorait le cou et elle me repoussait sur le dos pour s'installer sur moi, ondulant du bassin. Je devenais plus dur que je ne l'avais été jusque là, anticipant déjà l'acte qui nous avait tant manqué ! Elle séparait les pans de ma chemise et je m'asseyais pour la retirer. J'en profitais, le souffle court, pour enlever le haut de mon épouse. Elle se retrouvait face à moi, en soutien-gorge. Son sous-vêtement noir en dentelle m'excitait et j'embrassais sa poitrine à nouveau. Elle me rallongeait et descendait un peu sur mes mollets pour défaire la boucle de ma ceinture. Ses doigts fins effleuraient mon érection lorsqu'elle dézippait mon pantalon et je soupirais de plaisir en la voyant fermer les yeux et laisser trainer ses mains dessus.

- Bella...

- Edward... C'est tellement bon de te sentir comme ça...

Je rougissais de plaisir. _C'était sûr et certain, nous avions manqué beaucoup ces dernières semaines ! _Bella me retirait mon pantalon après que je me sois déchaussé avec mes pieds. Elle le lançait dans la pièce et se relevait.

- Bella... Où tu vas ?

Elle m'intimait un «chut» avec son index sur ses lèvres et, sous ma surprise, l'introduisait dans sa bouche pour le sucer. _Oh bon sang ! _Sensuellement, elle le faisait glisser sur sa poitrine et son ventre, allant jusqu'à son pantalon qu'elle déboutonnait devant moi, le faisant glisser le long de ses jambes. Elle se retrouvait dans son ensemble de sous-vêtements en dentelle noire, délicieuse. Ma main trouvait d'elle-même mon sexe tendu que je caressais en la voyant danser langoureusement. Des rougeurs envahissaient ses joues et elle se rapprochait, montant à quatre pattes sur le matelas au-dessus de moi, retirant ma main qui me soulageait.

- Bella...

Sa langue descendait de mon torse à mon nombril et elle venait directement sur mon caleçon, léchant mon sexe qui tressaillait. Elle déposait de petits baisers sur le gland qui était sous l'élastique et je laissais échapper un long gémissement. Elle descendait mon caleçon et enfin s'emparait de ma verge dressée. Sa poigne montait et descendait lentement et elle titillait ma fente avec sa langue. Je l'observais s'affairer sur mon pénis avec délectation et ses gémissements retombaient directement sur mon plaisir. Elle l'enfonçait enfin entre ses lèvres le plus possible, me masturbant en suivant ses va-et-vient.

- Bella... Oh pu... putain ! C'est tellement bon !

Je me contractais en voyant sa langue lécher ma goutte de liquide pré-séminal. Elle accélérait les mouvements sur moi, et je me contractais en sentant sa langue venir flatter mes bourses.

- Bella... Chérie... Je vais... Je veux être en toi...

Elle relevait la tête tout en continuant de m'exciter avec sa main droite.

- On a toute la nuit, Edward...

Je laissais retomber ma tête en savourant sa bouche autour de mon excitation et explosais lorsqu'elle maintenait mon bout entre ses lèvres, pressant un peu et que sa langue titillait ma fente.

- BELLA ! OUIII ! Oh... PUTAIN ! OUI !

Je me déversais en de longs jets puissants sous sa langue magique. Je perdais ma respiration, haletant. Bella remontait sur moi, louvoyant, s'installant sur mon torse. _Elle était tellement sexy dans ses sous-vêtements... le noir contrastait avec sa peau pâle. _Elle capturait mes lèvres et je l'entourais de mes bras pour la basculer sur le lit.

- C'était tellement bon mon Amour...

- C'était agréable pour moi de te voir comme ça... tu es tellement beau dans ton plaisir...

Mon coeur se gonflait d'amour pour elle et je déposais un sillon de baisers jusqu'à sa poitrine. Un millier de frissons parcouraient son échine et je glissais les bretelles de son soutien-gorge, avant d'embrasser ses épaules. Ma compagne se tortillait, envahie par le désir. Je léchais doucement ses tétons par-dessus le tissu, ses doigts se crispant dans mes cheveux.

- Edward...

Je descendais sur son ventre avec des baisers humides et ma langue taquine, embrassant son nombril. Je me rapprochais de sa féminité et levais le regard vers elle.

- C'est bon pour toi, Bella ?

_Je ne voulais pas la précipiter. Elle avait accouché il y a un peu plus d'un mois alors... _

- C'est parfait Edward... Continue je t'en prie...

Elle fermait les yeux et je déposais un premier baiser sur sa culotte. Elle frissonnait. Un deuxième baiser et elle se contractait légèrement. Je passais ma langue sur le tissu et elle gémissait.

- Oui...

Avec lenteur, je la léchais sur le sous-vêtement puis, alors qu'elle commençait à cambrer son bassin, je retirais sa culotte et la lançais dans la pièce avant de reprendre possession de sa féminité. Je regoûtais ses replis intimes les plus délicats avec une joie sans précédent, passant ses jambes sur mes épaules. Ses doigts se joignaient à ma tête et je titillais son clitoris, le massant de petits cercles. Elle se cambrait dans un petit cri. Je durcissais de nouveau rien qu'à l'entendre et buvais son jus intime. J'effleurais ses lèvres avec mon index avant de la pénétrer. Presque immédiatement, elle se resserrait dessus alors que j'aspirais son point de désir.

- EDWARD !

Je continuais de la flatter jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit comblée. Elle haletait en souriant et m'attirait à elle. Nous échangions un nouveau baiser langoureux et très vite, nos bassins se retrouvaient, dans ce besoin terrible de s'unir l'un à l'autre, en tête à tête...

Je m'asseyais sur le matelas les plantes de mes pieds jointes l'une à l'autre et attirais Bella sur moi. Elle m'enjambait et s'installait sur mon sexe érigé, s'empalant avec lenteur sur ma virilité. Je butais au fond de son ventre, poussant un gémissement de bonheur. Nos torses étaient collés l'un à l'autre et nous entamions des mouvements de bassin. Je retirais son soutien-gorge et sentais ses pointes frotter contre mon buste. Bella se mettait à onduler du bassin, ses bras autour de ma nuque, lèvres et langues liées. _Au fur et à mesure des va-et-vient, il n'y avait plus que nous deux, nos corps connectés au plus profond. Nous n'étions plus parents, mais amants... et c'était ce qui nous avait tant manqué ! _

- Edward... Oui ! Ouii !

Je plaçais mes mains sous ses fesses pour l'aider à bouger sur moi et peu à peu, notre rythme se fit plus rapide. Elle haletait et je grognais en sentant ses parois se serrer autour de moi. Sa main gauche était enroulée à mes cheveux et son bras droit enserrait ma nuque. Ses lèvres se posaient dans mon cou et je plaçais mon nez dans ses cheveux pour inspirer son odeur. Peu à peu, nous accélérions et je sentais mon plaisir arriver.

- Bell... Bella... je vais...

Je la soulevais et la réempalais sur mon sexe vivement, et ce plusieurs fois de suite. Elle explosait en criant et je me déversais en même temps, juste au fond d'elle.

- OH! EDWARD OUII !

- BELLA !

Je vidais ma semence en elle la sentait frémir dans mes bras. Je posais mon front sur le sien, savourant ce deuxième orgasme pleinement. J'embrassais la tempe de mon amour en massant son dos. Elle gémissait faiblement.

- Oh Edward... C'est vraiment bon...

- Je trouve aussi... Tu m'as manqué...

- Toi aussi...

Nous échangions un long baiser avant de nous lever prendre une douche ensemble. _Le simple plaisir de se laver l'un l'autre et se caresser en silence, sans avoir à se soucier que nos filles aient besoin de nous, était un bonheur indescriptible ! _

Puis, une fois secs, nous nous glissions, nus, sous la couette chaude et moelleuse, Bella se blottissant contre moi. J'embrassais son front et soupirais de plaisir.

- On devrait se disputer plus souvent toi et moi... souriait mon épouse.

- Non... Je suis pas d'accord ! Mais faire l'amour plus souvent, oui !

Elle éclatait de rire avant de se rapprocher encore plus de moi, tendresse incarnée.

- J'ai l'impression que l'on s'est perdus...

- Non Bella... C'est juste que nous avons eu beaucoup à faire avec les filles... ça n'est pas toujours facile !

- Je me sens très égoïste d'avoir laissées Jordane et Elise avec Rosalie ce soir...

- Ca l'est un peu mais si on ne le faisait pas, nous aurions explosé tôt ou tard comme ce matin... Mes parents ont raison, on a aussi besoin de temps en temps de s'aimer seuls... Ca ne nous empêche pas de les adorer ! Demain on passera un grand week-end tous les quatre... Mais pour l'instant pour cette nuit je ne te veux rien qu'à moi... Je veux mon amante et pas la mère de famille !

Bella relevait la tête vers moi et déposait un doux baiser sur mes lèvres.

- Je suis à toi...

Je l'allongeais sur le matelas, de nouveau pris d'une furieuse envie de lui faire l'amour !

**..::..**

**POV BELLA : **

Je me réveillais d'un rêve érotique, comme je n'en avais plus fait depuis longtemps ! _Dans ce rêve, Edward dévorait mon intimité avec une langueur incomparable... _Lorsque j'ouvrais les yeux, j'eus un raté en découvrant mon mari, la tête entre mes cuisses, s'affairant sur mon sexe. Je gémissais de plaisir, balançant la tête en arrière, savourant sa talentueuse bouche sur mon point de désir.

- Edward...

- Bonjour mon Amour !

Il continuait à me procurer mille et un plaisirs, me laissant aux portes de l'orgasme pour remonter sur mon buste et me pénétrer rapidement. Une fois en moi, il s'immobilisait et je plongeais mon regard dans le sien.

- J'ai cru que tu ne te réveillerais pas...

Je capturais ses lèvres, posant mes mains sur ses fesses pour qu'il entame un mouvement en moi. Je savourais son corps connecté au mien et peu à peu, nos plaisirs prenaient le pas sur le reste et nous tombions dans le gouffre du plaisir, criant une fois de plus le prénom de l'autre.

Edward se retirait de moi pour s'allonger à mes côtés et me prendre contre lui.

- Tu étais tellement belle dans ton sommeil... quand tu t'es mise à gémir j'ai cru devenir dingue ! Quel était donc l'homme qui te faisait autant d'effet ? souriait-il.

- Ni plus ni moins que mon mari !

Il me tapotait le bout du nez, visiblement heureux.

- Quel petit veinard ! J'espère qu'il se rend compte du bonheur qu'il a entre les mains...

Je caressais son doux torse musclé.

- Il me comble depuis plus de six ans... c'est moi la chanceuse...

Edward se penchait vers moi, une superbe lueur dans les yeux. Je caressais son visage et savourais son baiser platonique. _Je ne voulais jamais avoir à me lever de ce lit et quitter cette chambre ! _Je fermais les yeux en sentant ses lèvres courir sur mon visage en de lents frôlements.

- J'ai adoré cette nuit...

- Moi aussi... c'était plus que parfait !

- Il faudra qu'on se refasse ça de temps en temps... je crois que l'on n'a pas à culpabiliser de laisser Elise et Jordane une fois de temps en temps à quelqu'un. On en a besoin... jamais je n'aurai pensé que faire l'amour me soulagerait autant ! riait-il.

Je me joignais à son état d'esprit. _C'était l'union physique la plus thérapeutique que j'ai jamais eu ! _Finalement, après une bonne heure à simplement profiter l'un de l'autre, nous décidions de rentrer. Nos filles nous attendaient et on ne pouvait décemment pas profiter de Rosalie comme ça !

Nous rejoignions main dans la main la voiture après un dernier passage par la douche où nous avions encore faits l'amour. Dans le véhicule, Edward mettait la radio en fond... _cela nous changeait des comptines d'enfants qui avaient envahi le porte-CD ! _C'était un geste simple mais cela nous manquait aussi. Je crois qu'il avait raison et que parfois, il nous fallait accepter d'avoir un autre rôle que celui de papa et maman ! Nous regagnions l'appartement, nos doigts noués et échangions un dernier long baiser langoureux devant la porte.

**..::..**

**POV EMMETT : **

Rosalie m'avait envoyé un texto ce matin. _Elle m'avait manqué cette nuit mais j'avais dormi avec ma fille et c'était vraiment de supers moments ! Rosalie ne voulait pas trop qu'on l'habitue à dormir entre nous mais quand il lui arrivait de s'absenter, je brisais les règles ! _Je changeais la couche de Leane et lui renfilais son pyjama. Elle jouait avec son spray de lait de toilettes tandis que je lui passais son body.

- Apapapapapapa !

- Arrête de jouer avec ça, tu vas en foutre partout !

- Bffiiiviviiiii !

Elle tapait le flacon sur la table à langer et ses pieds, ne me facilitant pas la tâche. _C'est vraiment la plus belle ! C'est ma fille... Il y avait neuf mois qu'elle nous avait rejoint maintenant et ma vie avait totalement changé ! _

- Allez ! On va voir Maman et tes cousines ?

- Ma-man !

- Heh oui... Ma-man !

J'attrapais le plaid du canapé et l'entourais dedans pour monter à l'étage. Je toquais contre la porte et Rosalie venait m'ouvrir. Elle était en pyjama, Jordane dans ses bras, et souriait.

- Mamaaaaan !

- Bonjour ma Leane ! Tu viens avec moi ?

J'attrapais Jordane et lui tendais Leane. _Echange de bons procédés ! _

- TONTON MEEEEEEETT !

Elise descendait de sa chaise en pyjama et courrait vers moi.

- Heh ma cocolette en sucre ! Fais-moi un gros bisou tu veux !

Elise me serrait le cou et m'embrassait. _J'avais toujours l'impression de revoir petite Bella quand elle était gosse ! Elise était son portrait ! _

- Tata Rose elle a fait à manger des crêpes !

- Hum mais oui dis donc quelle bonne odeur ! J'espère que toi et Jordane n'avez pas tout mangé !

Elise éclatait de rire.

- T'y connais rien Tonton ! Jordane elle mange pas encore elle prend des biberons !

- Ah oui c'est vrai ! Mais toi, tu ne m'as pas piqué mes crêpes hein !

- Non Tonton ! Tu viens t'asseoir à côté de moi ?

Jordane s'agitait et se mettait à pleurer dans mes bras et je la positionnais contre mon buste pour la regarder.

- Non mais dis donc toi ! T'as bien le caractère de ton père à toujours râler !

- Elle a faim, Emmett ! J'ai fait chauffer son lait !

Elle me tendait un biberon et je l'enfournais dans la bouche de ma deuxième nièce. Elle tétait goulument. _Elise, c'était Bella. Jordane, c'était Edward à picoler comme un trou ! _

- Tu manges Elise ?

- Vi !

La porte s'ouvrait sur ma soeur et son mari et tous deux avaient un large sourire et les yeux brillants, se tenant par la taille. _Non mais quelle bande de cochons ! _

- Salut tout le monde !

- MAMAN ! PAPA !

- Viens nous voir mon coeur !

Bella lui ouvrait ses bras pour la prendre et la câliner. Edward les entouraient pour les embrasser et venait ensuite à ma rencontrer chercher Jordane.

- Oh salut ma petite chérie d'amour ! Oh mais tu es encore plus jolie que hier toi ! Heh oui ! T'es encore plus jolie ! Tu prenais ton biberon mon ange ?

- Passer une nuit torride avec ta femme ne t'empêche pas de gâtifier mon pauvre ami ! soupirais-je.

Pour toute réponse, j'eus droit à un coup dans l'épaule. Il embrassait la joue de Jordane qui lui adressait un grand sourire.

- Ooohhh ma Jordane ! T'es la plus jolie tu sais ça !

Bella venait embrasser sa fille, Elise sur les bras. Je m'approchais de Rose et Leane.

- Emmett, tu peux lui faire chauffer un biberon ?

- Ma parole mais c'est une vraie crèche ici !

**.**

Nous avions tous passés la matinée ensemble. Pour «fêter leur amour», Edward et Bella nous invitaient au restaurant. Jasper, Alice et les garçons ne purent se joindre à nous, en week-end chez Carmen et Eleazar. Nous nous installions sur une large table tous les sept. Leane était assise entre nous et observait Elise qui mangeait des petites chips.

- Tiens tonton Mett ! T'aimes bien les chisips !

- Chips !

- Chi...pissiiss !

J'éclatais de rire en la voyant faire quand soudain, je vis Edward et Bella lever leurs têtes simultanément vers l'entrée, leurs bouches s'agrandissant d'un coup. Je me retournais pour voir entrer dans le restaurant l'ex-femme de mon père et son nouveau mari.

_QUOI ? RENEE ET PHIL ICI ? Alors là ! _JAMAIS ELLE N'APPROCHERAIT LEANE !

**..::..**

**POV BELLA : **

En l'espace d'un instant, ma vie basculait encore. _Renée et Phil, que j'avais revu pour la dernière fois il y a quatre ans sur une plage en Floride, entraient dans le restaurant. _Je m'étais habituée à accepter d'avoir des relations «courtoises» avec ma mère si je la croisais, sans pour autant chercher son contact... Mais je ne pouvais pas en dire autant d'Emmett ! En une seconde, son visage virait du blanc au rouge et il se levait brutalement de table, attrapant Leane de sa chaise.

- Emmett ! Reviens ici ! ordonnait Rosalie.

- JE NE RESTERAI PAS ICI SI ELLE EST LA ! ET ENCORE MOINS AVEC LEANE !

Les petites se mettaient à pleurer et Elise regardait autour d'elle, craintive, s'approchant d'Edward.

- C'est qui la dame, papa ?

Evidemment, elle ne se rappelait pas de Renée. La première et dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vu, elle avait un an ! _Je m'étais toujours demandée comment j'aborderai le sujet avec elle... _

- C'est ma maman...

- Ta maman ? Tu as une maman ?

- Oui... J'en ai une...

_Trop absente malheureusement... _Renée nous observait, debout devant la table.

- Mes enfants... Je suis si heureuse de vous revoir...

- Bonjour Renée ! Bonjour Phil ! lançait Edward sans se départir de son implacable politesse, Jordane dans ses bras.

J'attrapais ma fille pour essayer de la calmer. Entendre crier Emmett l'avait sortie de son sommeil. J'observais Rosalie qui avait un oeil mauvais en direction de Renée.

- Elise... Tu as tellement changé depuis la dernière fois que je t'ai vu... Regarde Phil comme elle est belle !

Elise nous observait, rougissant. Elle ne savait pas trop comment réagir et enfouissait son visage timide contre le bras de son père.

- Et ce bébé est à vous aussi ?

J'acquiesçais.

- Oui... C'est Jordane !

Les larmes montaient visiblement aux yeux de Renée. Phil lui massait le dos.

- J'ignorais que vous étiez encore parents... Félicitations... C'est un très beau bébé !

Rosalie soupirait et se levait.

- Excusez-moi Madame...

Renée se tournait vers elle.

- Vous devez être l'épouse de mon fils...

- C'est exact ! Et en tant que telle, je vais vous poser une question et une seule... Qu'est-ce que vous venez faire à Forks ?

Son ton était dur et ses yeux froids comme l'acier. _Je revoyais en elle la Rosalie froide qui m'avait accueillie. _

- Je... Rosalie... Ne le prenez pas comme ça !

- Emmett a très mal vécu votre départ et aujourd'hui encore cela le perturbe beaucoup ! Il a retrouvé un semblant de foi en la famille depuis que nous avons notre fille... Je ne vous laisserai pas perturber ça sans réagir !

Elle se tournait vers nous et s'approchait des filles. Elle embrassait Elise et caressait la joue de Jordane qui arrêtait momentanément de pleurer en voyant son visage.

- Ne pleure plus jolie Jordane... Edward, Bella... Excusez-moi !

Elle quittait la salle de restauration sans plus de cérémonie. Renée et Phil nous observaient et sans qu'on ne les invite, ils s'installaient face à nous.

- Excusez-nous... Nous ne voulions pas provoquer cela...

Je ne savais pas trop quoi penser. Il était évident que je ne pouvais pas m'emporter devant Elise qui était maintenant en âge de comprendre certaines choses.

- Emmett a toujours été impulsif... soufflais-je.

Elise observait les deux adultes face à elle et grignotait des gâteaux apéritifs.

- Tu as faim chérie ? demandait Edward.

- Vi !

- Tu vas venir avec moi, on va aller te commander quelque chose à emporter et on rentrera manger à l'appartement... Viens !

Tous deux se levaient et mon mari emmenait notre fille au comptoir. Renée et Phil nous observaient avec Jordane.

- Elle ressemble plus au papa !

- Oui... Elle est très jolie ! ajoutait Phil.

- Quel âge a-t-elle ?

- Un mois et demi !

Jordane me regardait et souriait en battant les jambes et les bras dans le vide. J'attrapais sa sucette dans le sac et la lui donnais. Renée soupirait.

- Et la petite... c'est l'enfant d'Emmett ?

- Sûrement une nièce, elle avait l'air typé chinoise !

_Il en avait d'autres imbécilités comme ça à sortir, lui ? _

- Non c'est leur fille ! Rosalie n'a pas pu avoir d'enfants alors ils ont adopté Leane il y a presque un an !

- C'est triste pour eux !

- Pourquoi triste ? Ils sont très heureux avec Leane !

Un long silence suivit ma déclaration et mon mari et Elise revenaient avec des sandwichs.

- C'est bon, on peut y aller... Tiens, je t'en ai pris un...

- Merci chéri !

Nous nous levions et quittions le restaurant. Edward portait Elise sur ses bras et Phil engageait la discussion avec lui. Je me retrouvais seule avec Renée.

- Bella... ce qui s'est passé il y a vingt et un an...

- J'ai mis seize ans à accepter de vivre avec ce souvenir... Seize ans Renée... Tu en as manqué des choses en seize ans tu sais ! Depuis que j'ai mis Elise au monde... et Jordane ensuite... Il ne se passe pas une journée sans que je me demande comment tu as PU abandonner tes enfants parce que JAMAIS ô grand JAMAIS il ne me viendrait à l'esprit de partir en les laissant seules toutes les deux !

_Et c'était une chose dont j'étais certaine ! Jamais mes filles ne vivraient sans leur mère ! _

- Pourquoi tu as fait ça ? Pourquoi ?

- A l'instant où je suis partie avec Phil... j'ai regretté d'avoir pris la décision de ne plus vous voir...

- Et tu as décidé, vingt ans après, de faire ta réapparition la bouche en coeur, c'est ça ?

- J'ai tellement eu peur que...

- Que quoi ? Qu'on te rejette ? Papa nous a mieux éduqué que ça ! Papa a souffert d'une façon dont tu ne soupçonnes même pas l'intensité ! Il recommence à vivre avec Sue ! On a tous fait nos vies de notre côté, du mieux qu'on a pu ! Sais-tu à quel point j'aurais aimé t'avoir quand je me suis faite violer ? Il a fallu toute la patience d'Edward et sa tendresse pour que je remonte... Emmett a eu énormément de peine de te voir partir ! Il te voit revenir dans ce restaurant avec un grand sourire... Que pensais-tu qu'il allait lui traverser l'esprit ? Emmett est heureux d'avoir Leane ! Lui non plus ne songera JAMAIS à l'abandonner, quoi qu'il se passe avec Rosalie ! Tu as laissé des décombres, Renée. Beaucoup de choses à réparer que nos compagnons s'efforcent de remettre sur pieds du mieux qu'ils peuvent...

Je serrais Jordane contre moi, tirant ma force de mes filles et plus particulièrement de ma nouvelle enfant qui me procurait un nouvel élan pour aller de l'avant.

- Jamais je ne me pardonnerai d'être partie... J'ai conscience que jamais plus je ne pourrai intégrer vos vies mais...

- Renée... Tu peux réintégrer nos vies mais pas de la façon dont tu l'espères ! Ce n'est pas non plus à nous de te pardonner... mais c'est à toi de nous prouver que tu es sincère ! Ca a été difficile pour Emmett... Il ne t'acceptera pas comme ça !

Renée me regardait, un air plus que peiné peint sur le visage.

- Je vous ai fait beaucoup de mal...

- Oui... Beaucoup ! Plus que ce que tu n'imagines... Mais on a refait nos vies maintenant et on est heureux ainsi !

- Tu sais Bella... Je ne m'attendais pas à te retrouver avec deux enfants !

- Tu savais très bien que j'avais Elise avec Edward ! Tu pensais que nous n'en aurions pas d'autres ?

- J'imaginais... mais ta deuxième est bien mieux que ce que je pensais...

Nos regards se posaient sur ma fille qui commençait à somnoler.

Elise et Edward s'approchaient en compagnie de Phil. Ma fille riait dans les bras de mon beau-père.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive mon cœur ?

- L'est rigolo le monsieur ! Il m'a fait des chatouilles !

Je lui adressais un petit sourire et Edward la récupérait dans ses bras.

- T'es la maman de ma maman ?

- Oui...

- Et alors pourquoi tu fais pas comme la maman de mon papa elle vient souvent nous voir et après des fois elle nous fait des gâteaux ?

Je regardais Elise, estomaquée. _Les enfants avaient une telle force d'analyse avec leur innocence... Comment ma fille avait-elle pu sortir ça ? _

- Elise, chérie ! sermonnait Edward.

- Elle a raison de se poser des questions... Elise écoute-moi... Je ne suis pas comme la maman de ton papa parce que... j'ai été très méchante avec ta maman et ton tonton... et qu'ils ne veulent plus me parler maintenant !

Elise fronçait les sourcils, jouant avec le bracelet d'Edward.

- Pourquoi t'as été méchante ? Qu'est-ce que t'as fait de pas bien ?

- Je suis partie sans leur faire de bisous et sans les revoir !

- Ca c'est méchant ! Ma maman quand elle part et ben elle me fait toujours un gros câlin et elle me dit toujours quand elle va revenir !

- Ta maman est plus intelligente que moi !

- Elle est belle ma maman ! Et puis elle est gentille ! Elle partira jamais ma maman !

**..::..**

**POV ROSALIE : **

_Je savais très bien que Renée et Phil avaient revu Edward et Bella à la plage en Floride mais Emmett n'avait pas toléré cette nouvelle et il n'était pas prêt de pardonner sa mère ! _

Je me garais devant la salle de sport, là où je savais qu'il était probablement parti. Il avait pris Leane avec lui, comme pour la protéger de tout ça. En un sens, je crois que j'aurais eu la même réaction que lui : partir, sans lui permettre d'approcher notre fille ! Je passais l'accueil. - Salut Rosalie !

- Salut Oliver... Emmett est là ?

- Avec Leane oui ! Ils font de la boxe !

- De la boxe ?

- Elle se débrouille bien !

Je lui adressais un petit sourire et me dirigeais vers le tatami. Emmett était debout au centre, Leane soulevée dans ses bras et elle tapait le punching ball avec ses petites mains et ses pieds. - Vas-y ma fille ! Défonce-moi ce sac ! Ouais super !

Je m'arrêtais en souriant pour les observer. Leane ne se rendait pas compte mais il était probable qu'elle soit championne de karaté plus tard grâce à son papa !

- Emmett, tu sais que je suis contre la violence !

Mon mari me regardait quelques secondes et reportait son attention sur Leane.

- Je la conditionne pour son entrée en maternelle ! Je veux pas me retrouver comme Edward avec un gendre à cinq ans !

Je ne pus retenir un rire et aller à leur rencontre. Leane me tendait les bras et je la prenais. Son père attrapait des gants et se mettait à taper et taper... _Il évacuait en faisant du sport ! _

- Elle est encore là l'autre ?

- Emmett...

- Quoi, Emmett ? Merde Rose ! MERDE ! Cette femme nous a laissé tomber ! Quand je vois comment Bella se laisse faire... Ca me tue tu comprends ça ? Ca me tue !

- Edward veille sur elle... Bella ne pardonne pas à ta mère !

- Ce n'est PAS ma mère ! crachait-il en martelant la cible.

Leane l'observait et me regardait, un peu étonnée. _Il était rare pour elle de voir Emmett énervé ! _Emmett ajoutait un dernier coup et délassait ses gants.

- Je veux pas la revoir ! Jamais ! Bella fait ce qu'elle veut et je sais qu'Edward l'aidera toujours ! Mais moi, je ne veux pas que Leane soit en contact avec elle, un point c'est tout ! Déjà que je trouve limite qu'elle ait vu Elise et Jordane !

- Emmett !

- ROSE ! Le sujet est clos ! T'as vu tes parents à toi... Si ta mère revenait vers toi, tu la laisserais approcher Leane ?

_La question était simple et finalement, c'était la même situation pour nous deux ! Je connaissais déjà la réponse !_

- Réponds-moi Rosalie !

Je plongeais dans ses yeux chocolat.

- Non... Non, elle n'approcherait pas Leane...

- Alors me force pas à aller voir Renée et faire comme si rien ne s'était passé !

Il reprenait ses gants pour taper le punching-ball.

_Parfois... c'était difficile d'accepter que la présence qui aurait dû le plus compter pour nous ne réintégrerait pas nos vies ! Mais j'étais résignée et à l'instar d'Emmett, si la personne qui m'avait porté venait me retrouver, je n'étais pas certaine de ne pas lui claquer la porte au nez ! _

Je suis mariée à Emmett et nous avons tous les deux une magnifique fille qui devenait de plus en plus belle chaque jour ! Rien ne pouvait se mettre en travers de ça !


	23. Chapter 23 : Ouvrir son coeur

_**Bonjour-bonsoir tout le monde !**_

_**Voici un nouveau one-shot. Vous y retrouvez Renée et Phil,**_

_**mais ça ne dure pas, rassurez-vous ! **_

**-o-**

_**Un gros merci aux lectrices anonymes qui m'ont laissé des gentils commentaires,**_

_**ainsi qu'aux lectrices Avec-Comptes !**_

_**Pour celles qui sont intéressées, je poste demain dans la journée le prologue et le premier chapitre de ma nouvelle fanfiction " **__**Et malgré ça, tu m'aimes ou pas **__**?"**_

**(Une Edward-Bella rating M).**

**-o-**

_**Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture,**_

_**profitez bien du soleil et de l'été !**_

_**A très bientôt !**_

**-o-**

**POV EDWARD :**

J'étais installé sur le balcon, en compagnie de Phil le mari de Renée, et d'Elise qui prenait son goûter. Renée et Bella étaient parties promener Jordane, et accessoirement discuter. Voilà une semaine qu'ils étaient sur Forks. _C'était une chose étrange pour mon épouse. Elle ne savait pas comment gérer tout cela. _Je lui avais conseillé d'écouter ce qu'avait à dire sa mère, et que cela ne l'engageait de toute façon à rien. Phil et Renée étaient dans un hôtel à la sortie de la ville et nous les croisions pratiquement tous les jours. Hier, ça avait été au supermarché, alors que nous commencions à acheter quelques cadeaux de Noël pour les filles afin de ne pas être pris de court.

_« - Et si on lui prenait un petit tableau ? Quand elle va apprendre à lire, elle va aimer écrire dessus... qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? _

_- C'est une bonne idée, elle me prend toujours des feuilles de l'imprimante... _

_- Il est bien celui-là ! Il fait tableau blanc d'un côté et craie de l'autre ! _

_- Ouais je suis d'accord ! _

_J'attrapais le tableau et le déposais dans le chariot. Bella revenait avec un seau rempli de grosses craies de toutes les couleurs, des marqueurs effaçables et des éponges spéciales. _

_- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a mis d'autres ?_

_- Euh attends... _

_Bella attrapait son sac _difficilement, Jordane en écharpe devant elle, et sortait la lettre au père noël que nous avions fait avec elle. Carlisle et Esmé avaient déjà surligné quelques présents.

_- On peut lui prendre cette poupée... qu'est-ce que tu en dis ? _

_Nous changions de rayon pour aller la chercher. _

_- Oh merde y en a plus ! _

_- T'es sûr ?_

_- Ben... Y a bien celle-là mais avec la robe verte ! Elle avait bien spécifié robe jaune ! _

_Nous éclations de rire. Sur la lettre au père noël, nous avions marqué Poupée Lucy avec robe JAUNE et Elise avait souligné et souligné et souligné le mot «jaune». _

_- On pourra aller voir au magasin de jouets à Port Angeles ! _

_- Mais ce sera déjà bien qu'elle ait la robe verte, non ?_

_Bella avait répondu par la négative._

_- Quand j'étais petite et que je demandais une couleur, je détestais avoir une autre ! _

_J'avais éclaté de rire._

_- Je savais bien que son mauvais caractère provenait de ton côté ! _

_- Continue comme ça et ce soir c'est pas du saumon grillé que tu vas manger mais deux yaourts au navet !_

_Ca avait eu don de me sécher directement ! Face à mon épouse, Jordane avait commencé à s'agiter et à chouiner._

_- Et toi ma belle, qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'il t'apporte le Papa noël ? Hein ? _

_Jordane nous avait regardé, les yeux baignés de larmes. _

_- Je crois qu'il ne va pas falloir tarder... _

_- On regarde pour Jordane deux minutes et on y va !_

_C'est en changeant de rayons pour aller à celui de puériculture que nous avions aperçus Renée et Phil._

_- Ohé Bella ! Edward ! _

_Ma femme s'était retournée, en soupirant. _

_- Tiens... Vous êtes toujours en ville ?_

_Renée s'était approchée pour voir Jordane mais j'avais senti ma femme un peu réticente. J'entourais alors sa taille de mon bras et lui massais les reins pour qu'elle se détende._

_- J'aimerais ne pas partir sans parler à Emmett ! _

_- Emmett est parti avec Rosalie et Leane au Canada ! Il ne veut pas te voir !_

_- Ce serait bien pour Renée qu'ils leur présentent sa petite-fille ! _

_Autant Phil pouvait être sympa, autant il pouvait être changeant ! Y a six jours, c'était «une enfant typée chinoise» et aujourd'hui c'est «sa petite-fille» ! _

_- Emmett n'acceptera pas ça, et tu le sais, Renée !»_

Et ce matin, nous avions été réveillé par Elise qui était venue me tapoter la joue.

- Papa... Papa !

- Elise ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a mon cœur ?

- Et beh y a quelqu'un qui tape à la porte ! Il dit que c'est Pépé Charlie mais tu m'as dit que y faut que je vienne te chercher quand y a quelqu'un !

- T'as bien fait chérie, c'est bien ! J'arrive !

En allant ouvrir, nous étions tombés sur Charlie en compagnie de Renée et Phil.

_Voilà pourquoi nous nous retrouvions avec eux aujourd'hui ! _

Phil observait la vue.

- Ca vous fait du bien ce balcon là !

- Oui, c'est bien pour les filles !

Elise me tendait son yaourt.

- Tu peux curer Papa ?

- Oui tiens ! Allez ouvre !

- J'aime bien le yaourt moi !

- Oui je sais que t'aimes ça ! Allez mange !

Elle terminait son yaourt et s'approchait de moi.

- Je peux voir ton tatouage Papa ?

- Oui mais tu touches pas, hein ? Ca fait bobo !

- Bah oui !

Je soulevais mon tee-shirt. J'avais fait compléter mon «scrabble» sur mon omoplate avec le prénom de Jordane, en-dessous de ceux de Bella et Elise, entrelacé par le dernier «E» de ma fille aînée. Je sentais l'index de ma fille frôler à peine les lettres.

- T'as écrit Jordane !

- Oui... Et Elise et Bella !

- Et ben ça c'est quand c'est moi qui suis née que t'as marqué mon prénom hein papa ?

- Oui, tu avais une semaine et tu ressemblais à une petite crevette rose !

Elle eut un petit rire.

- Une petite crevette rose ! Pourquoi t'as pas marqué maman ?

- Si j'ai marqué maman ! Mais j'ai marqué Bella, pas maman !

- Ah oui parce que ta maman c'est pas Bella, c'est Esmé !

- Oui ! Allez, tu veux aller jouer dans ta chambre ?

- On peut jouer aux cartes s'il te plaît Papa ?

- Va les chercher !

Ma fille descendait de sa chaise pour aller chercher son paquet de cartes. Phil me regardait.

- Tu es bien courageux pour faire ces tatouages !

- Ma femme a porté et accouché de mes filles deux fois... j'pense que je peux endurer un tatouage !

- Tu leurs es très dévoué !

- Oui ! Je le suis ! Elles sont ma vie ! Si je ne suis pas dévoué à ma femme et mes filles, à qui dois-je l'être ?

_Il fallait que ça sorte ! Je n'avais pas à être «admirable» parce que j'aimais mes enfants et Bella ! _Phil me faisait face, tel un garde du corps, bras croisés sur son torse. Il me jaugeait du regard.

- Tu fais ce commentaire par rapport à ma femme, c'est ça ?

Je me levais à mon tour. _Je n'aimais pas franchement son ton ! _Elise revenait en courant, ses cartes à la main.

- On joue papa ?

- Va dans le salon et commence à installer les cartes tu sais toutes mélangées et tu en donnes six à chacun, ok ?

- D'accord papa ! Monsieur Phil tu veux jouer ?

- Non, je ne sais pas y jouer !

Elise courrait à l'intérieur et je reportais mon attention sur mon beau-père.

- Pas devant la petite, c'est clair ? grondais-je.

- Je n'aime pas tes insinuations ! Je sais très bien que tu as dit ça sur tes enfants par rapport à Renée et je ne le tolèrerai pas !

_Il allait m'énerver ! Et m'énerver franchement ! _En fait c'était soit énervant, soit pathétique ! Je ne pus retenir un rire.

- Il y a une chose que tu sembles oublier c'est que je suis ici chez moi et que je dis ce que je veux sur MES filles ! Je n'aime pas le comportement qu'a eu Renée pour deux raisons. Un : quitter ses enfants de cinq et quatre ans est abominable... les laisser toute une vie sans nouvelles est encore plus atroce ! Mais ce qui m'énerve par-dessus tout, c'est que vous débarquiez une semaine sans prévenir avec la ferme intention de perturber tout ce qu'on a construit !

Il s'approchait de moi, presque menaçant. _Dommage qu'Elise soit dans le salon, sinon je lui en aurai volontiers collé une._

- Nous sommes ici pour que RENEE voit ses enfants justement ! Enfants qui l'ignorent royalement !

J'éclatais de rire. _C'est un bon, lui ! _

- Au bout de vingt ans, vous vous êtes dit que ça serait bien que vous les voyiez ? C'est une bonne moyenne ! Grâce à votre «venue», Emmett est encore parti avec sa femme et sa fille ! Et les nuits blanches que passent Bella à ressasser tout ça, c'est pas vous qui êtes là quand il faut la consoler !

- C'est parce que tu en as marre de pas dormir que tu es désagréable pour qu'on parte ?

_Il la cherche la mique ! Il la cherche mais s'il ouvre les yeux un peu, elle va pas tarder à arriver ! _

- Ecoute-moi bien ! J'aime ma femme, tu comprends ? Et JAMAIS, je dis bien JAMAIS j'en aurai marre de devoir l'épauler ! C'est MA femme, la mère de MES filles et je l'aime en conséquence ! Alors tes insinuations vaseuses, tu peux te les garder ! Si c'est pour ça que vous êtes venus ici, la porte est grande ouverte !

A ce moment-là, Elise revenait vers nous et s'approchait de moi, attrapant ma main dans ses petits doigts.

- Pourquoi tu cries papa t'es fâché ?

J'adressais un dernier regard à Phil plein de sous-entendus avant de me baisser pour prendre ma fille dans mes bras. _Je ne devais pas oublier que maintenant qu'Elise était en âge de comprendre, je devais avoir un comportement exemplaire et non gamin... mais c'est parfois dur ! _

- Non je suis pas fâché, Trésor !

- Je croyais que c'était parce que le monsieur Phil il veut pas jouer avec nous !

- Non non ma puce, ça n'a rien à voir, d'accord ? Allez, tu as préparé tes cartes ? On va jouer !

Je la ramenais au salon et nous installais sur deux gros coussins posés au sol devant la petite table où elle avait donné les cartes.

- Moi j'ai beaucoup de cartes vertes papa et toi tu as beaucoup de rouges !

- Oui, mais j'ai une carte verte aussi comme toi !

- Moi j'ai pas des rouges ! Allez tu commences papa !

Je posais la première carte quand la porte s'ouvrait sur ma femme et ma fille, ainsi que sa «mère»...

**..::..**

**POV BELLA : **

J'ignorais si j'avais bien fait d'accepter cette balade avec Renée. _Mais Edward a raison, écouter ce qu'elle a à dire ne m'engage à rien ! _Nous déambulions dans Forks, Jordane dans sa poussette. Il faisait doux, mais presque frais et j'avais bien couvert ma fille qui dormait paisiblement. _Elle était au chaud, bien à l'abri de tout ça ! _

- Elle est née quand ?

- Le 13 septembre dernier...

Renée m'observait, les yeux pétillants.

- Ce fut un superbe cadeau pour toi...

- Oui, en effet ! Le plus beau qui existe !

- J'ai pensé si fort à toi... A chacun de tes anniversaires... Si j'avais su que ce jour-là, tu donnais à ton mari votre deuxième enfant, je...

- Si tu avais voulu savoir ce genre de choses, tu n'aurais pas dû partir !

Je l'avais dit. Elle devait s'en douter après tout !

- Ton père et moi... ne nous entendions plus !

- Il ne s'agit pas de ça, Renée... Des tas d'enfants ont des parents divorcés... Emmett et moi y aurions survécus à ça... Tu pouvais divorcer, changer de maison... mais pas nous abandonner...

- J'ai agis stupidement ! Emmett et toi me haïssez pour ça !

- Je ne vais pas te dire le contraire !

Un silence pesant s'installait entre nous. _Elle s'attendait à quoi ? Que je la déculpabilise ?_

- Bella...

- Ne dis rien, Renée ! Sais-tu combien de temps ça m'a pris quand je suis tombée enceinte d'Elise pour l'accepter ? Tu n'as pas vu la douleur dans les yeux d'Edward quand nous nous sommes quittés à cause de tout ça !

- Vous... vous êtes quittés ?

- Oui... dix semaines ! Ca a été les semaines les plus dures de toute ma vie. J'avais en moi un corps étranger qui chamboulait tout, j'étais sans son père... Edward a sûrement passé plus de temps à me consoler qu'à vivre vraiment depuis qu'il est avec moi ! Il a été là pour calmer chacune de mes angoisses... chaque moment douloureux, j'ai pleuré contre lui... Même pour des choses... que normalement UNE FEMME et une MERE doit supporter pour sa fille... Jamais je ne m'étais autant ouverte avant Edward... par rapport à mon viol et ton absence... Sa mère est devenue la mienne et Sue redonne des couleurs à Charlie... Nous avons construit nos vies !

Elle s'immobilisait et observait le landau de Jordane.

- Vous avez votre équilibre tous et je n'y ai plus ma place...

- Disons que l'on sait vivre sans toi maintenant...

Alors, elle éclatait en sanglots, s'asseyant sur un banc proche. _Je m'en sentais mal... mais j'avais aussi pleuré pour elle, et de nombreuses fois ! _

- Pardon Bella... Si je pouvais revenir en arrière... j'aurais agi différemment...

- Mais tu ne le peux pas !

- Je te demande de me pardonner... pas en tant que fille, mais en tant que mère ! Bella, ne fais pas la même erreur que moi... Ne laisse jamais tomber Elise et Jordane !

- Jamais cela ne me traverserait l'esprit, ni à Edward, ni à moi. Notre famille est ce que l'on a de plus cher au monde ! Ma seule ambition dans ma vie, c'est d'être une bonne mère. Et quand nos filles auront un souci quelconque, je veux le savoir à temps et les aider !

- Tu... le feras bien mieux que moi !

- C'est ce que j'espère !

Puis je me penchais pour attraper un mouchoir dans la vanity de Jordane et le lui tendre.

- Merci Bella... Tu sais... Tu es déjà une bien meilleure mère que moi... Et malgré tout, malgré mon départ et toutes ces choses horribles que j'ai pu vous faire subir à Emmett et toi, je suis fière de voir ce que vous êtes devenus... Tu as deux enfants et un mari supers, vous êtes deux parents formidables, tant Edward que toi... Quant à Emmett, il a trouvé en Rosalie une femme aimante... quant à adopter leur fille... je ne sais pas où il a puisé cette force !

- C'est simple, il a promis à sa femme qu'elle serait maman malgré sa stérilité... Il a tenu sa promesse ! Phil et moi avons songé à l'adoption... mais je n'ai pu m'y résoudre, parce que j'avais déjà fait du mal à mes enfants biologiques !

_Je ne sais pas si c'était une bonne chose ou pas ! Adopter, tout comme procréer, exigeait une certaine implication que je n'étais pas sûre qu'elle ait au fond d'elle. _

Dans son landau, Jordane se réveillait et s'agitait. Son petit pleur retentissait et je me levais, simultanément à Renée.

- Alors ma chérie, on a un gros chagrin ? Viens voir maman...

Je l'attrapais et la sortais, bien enveloppée dans sa couverture et son manteau. Elle pleurait alors je la berçais.

- Elle a faim peut-être ?

- Non... Elle a pris son biberon plein avant de partir...

- La couche alors ?

- Non plus...

Je la berçais doucement et peu à peu, ma fille se calmait.

- Elle avait juste besoin de faire un petit câlin...

Renée s'approchait et effleurait la joue de Jordane.

- Tu réagis très bien avec elle !

- C'est une question d'habitude ! Et puis c'est ma fille, je la connais !

Après cela, Renée ne parlait plus d'enfants, mais elle déviait le sujet sur Charlie.

- Ton père a l'air heureux avec Sue !

- Il l'est ! Il a toujours quelqu'un à la maison, entre elle et Seth et Leah !

- Ca lui fait du bien !

- Oui ! Papa aime leur compagnie et vivre à La Push proche de chez Billy et Jacob est une bonne chose !

- Jacob habite toujours ici ?

- Oui, il s'est marié l'an dernier avec Vanessa...

- J'aurais toujours pensé que lui et toi...

- On a essayé mais c'était après mon viol et Jake m'a trompé avec la copine d'Edward de l'époque, Jessica !

Renée écarquillait les yeux.

- Vraiment ?

- Oui !

- Et tu l'as su quand tu as emménagé chez Edward ?

- En fait, j'ai vu une annonce dans le journal pour cet appartement qui disait cherche colocataire... J'ai emménagé et ça a été le coup de foudre avec Edward ! Son ex habitait ici mais quand il a su qu'elle le trompait, elle est partie ! On ignorait que nous étions trompés par nos «amours» respectifs... Quand on l'a su, ça nous a fait un choc !

- Votre histoire avec Edward est atypique !

- Oui... mais elle est très bien ainsi ! Ca fait plus de six ans que je suis avec lui et je suis heureuse... vraiment _très très très _heureuse !

- Je te le souhaite, après tout ce qui s'est passé !

- C'est fini... Je suis avec Edward et mes filles !

Jordane recommençait à s'agiter.

- Je crois qu'il faut que je rentre !

- Elle sera peut-être mieux dans son lit !

- Oui...

Le chemin du retour se fit en silence. Arrivées devant l'immeuble, je posais la poussette dans notre cagibi et attrapais Jordane pour rentrer.

- Bella ?

- Oui ?

- Merci d'avoir accepté cette discussion...

- Rien ne sera plus jamais comme avant... Je ne pourrai pas t'admirer comme une fille doit admirer sa mère... mais disons que si on se croise, je ne changerai pas de trottoir !

Sans rien calculer, elle s'approchait et m'enlaçait brièvement. Je ne lui rendais pas son étreinte. _Ce n'était pas un pardon... simplement une envie de paix ! _

Lorsque j'ouvrais la porte de l'appartement, Edward était assis avec Elise par terre, jouant aux cartes, Phil seul sur le balcon, visiblement contrarié. Mon mari avait les sourcils froncés et ne semblait pas très content. _Je connaissais cette mine par cœur et elle n'augurait rien de bon ! _

- Mais non papa ! Il faut sept cartes rouges !

- Oui... C'est vrai...

Il soupirait pendant qu'Elise lui tendait sa carte.

- Salut tout le monde !

- MAMAN !

Elise se levait et venait m'embrasser.

- T'as fini la promenade de ma petite sœur ?

- Oui, on va la mettre au dodo maintenant !

Je m'approchais d'Edward et me penchais. Il déposait un rapide baiser sur ma bouche et sur la joue de Jordane, avant de câliner notre fille.

- Est-ce que ça va, Edward ?

Il opinait et embrassait le front de Jordane.

- Je t'expliquerai tout à l'heure !

- On va rentrer, Renée ! lançait Phil.

- Oui ! Merci pour la balade Bella et... tu diras à ton frère que je suis désolée pour tout... Ca ne changera rien mais je veux qu'il sache...

- D'accord !

Les deux amants quittèrent notre appartement après nous avoir salué. Edward se levait et filait à la chambre. Je couchais Jordane avec Elise qui m'aidait.

- Il est pas gentil le Monsieur Phil !

- Pourquoi tu dis ça ? Il a été méchant avec toi ?

- Non mais avec Papa ils se sont fâchés et Papa il a crié après lui !

_C'était donc ça... _

- Euh Elise ma chérie... Est-ce que tu veux aller jouer dans ta chambre s'il te plaît ? Maman va aller discuter avec Papa !

- Tu vas aller lui demander pourquoi il s'est fâché ?

- Oui, mais c'est une discussion de grands, d'accord ?

- Je vais aller jouer avec ma poupée !

- Merci mon cœur !

Je me dirigeais vers la chambre pour trouver mon mari assis sur le lit, visiblement perdu dans ses pensées. Je fermais la porte.

- Ca va chéri ?

- Ca va...  
Il me caressait les mains.

- Elise m'a dit que tu t'étais disputé avec Phil...

- Ouais... j'suis désolé...

- Tu n'as pas à l'être... A quel sujet c'était votre discorde ?

- Il a émis certains doutes sur mes sentiments sur toi !

- C'est complètement ridicule ! Je sais que tu m'aimes et je t'aime !

- Moi aussi je t'aime chérie !

Il m'embrassait et lentement, sa main passa derrière mon crâne pour me rapprocher et nos langues se rencontrèrent avec douceur. Il encadrait mon visage de ses mains et m'attirait à lui sur le matelas.

- Bella...

- Edward... Ne laisse jamais personne te dire ce que tu ressens... Je sais qu'on s'aime plus que tout ! C'est tout ce qui compte et Phil ne sait rien de nous...

Il me forçait à m'allonger sur lui et peu à peu, notre baiser fut enflammé !

Ses lèvres descendaient sur ma mâchoire et mon cou, me faisant cambrer sous ses caresses. Je fermais les yeux, tiraillée entre mon désir de femme et mon devoir de mère.

- Edward...

- Hmmm ?

Il continuait de couvrir ma peau apparente de délicieux baisers humides et légers suçotements.

- Elise est dans sa chambre et elle peut... humm... débouler à tout moment...

Ses mains passaient dans mon dos et sur mes flancs, continuant ses baisers qui me consumaient.

- On a eu une dure semaine...

- Edward !

- Bella... s'il te plaît... j'ai besoin de toi !

Ses yeux vert captaient les miens avec profondeur et je pouvais y déceller cette pointe de désir qui l'envahissait, son sexe durcissant contre mon ventre.

- On peut aller dans la douche et... s'occuper l'un de l'autre...

Ses lèvres reprenaient les miennes, sa langue s'enfonçant dans ma cavité, me distillant un long baiser qui se répercutait directement dans mon bas-ventre. Mes hanches commencèrent à onduler d'elles-mêmes pour rechercher une friction quelconque. Ses doigts passèrent sur mes fesses et il les pressait. _Il sait y faire, y a pas à dire ! _Avec une volonté des plus combattives, je me relevais.

- Bella... s'il te plaît...

- Va dans la douche... je vais voir ce que fait la petite et vérifier que Jordane dort PRO-FONDEMENT !

Il m'adressait un large sourire vicieux et je quittais la pièce, un peu chamboulée. Elise était sur le canapé, tripotant la télécommande.

- Ca y est maman vous avez fini votre discussion de grands ?

- Pas encore... On va en avoir pour un petit moment tu sais...  
Elle opinait.

- Mais je m'ennuie moi !

- Je vais te mettre un DVD, tu veux ?

- OUAIS ! LA BELLE AU BOIS DORMANT MAMAN !

- Chuuut... doucement tu vas réveiller Jordane !

J'attrapais le disque et l'enclenchais dans le lecteur.

- Et tu ne touches pas la télé, d'accord ?

Elle était calée contre un coussin et s'était déroulée le plaid sur les jambes. Je l'embrassais un peu coupable de la laisser pour aller...

- Tu peux aller chercher mon doudou s'il te plaît maman ?

Je me dirigeais dans sa chambre et lui tendais sa peluche.

- Bon film ma puce !

- Merci Maman !

Je vérifiais que Jordane dormait toujours et me faufilais dans la salle de bains, que je fermais à clés. Edward était assis sur le rebord de la baignoire, portant pour seul habit une serviette autour de sa taille, qui dissimulait mal son excitation. Sa main naviguait avec lenteur sur son envie et je perdais déjà la raison de le voir se donner du plaisir.

- Laisse-moi finir...

Je m'agenouillais devant lui, faisant tomber les pans du tissu. Mes lèvres rencontraient son désir, lui prodiguant attention, bientôt aidées par ma bouche toute entière.

- Oh mon amour... Encore...

Je passais ma langue sur son frein, appuyant ma pression.

- Bella...  
Il me repoussait et m'aidait à me relever. Nous entrions dans la baignoire difficilement et Edward allumait le robinet pour faire couler un bain. Je m'asseyais dans la baignoire, l'invitant sur moi. Il prenait le gel douche et le faisait couler sur mes seins, faisant durcir mes pointes. Le liquide roulait jusqu'à mon ventre et Edward s'installait entre mes jambes, cajolant ma féminité de son gland. Je me tordais de plaisir lorsque nos deux chairs les plus sensibles se rencontraient, mettant un coup de bassin alors que l'eau remplissait peu à peu la baignoire. Il entrait en moi vivement, m'embrassant pour retenir mon cri.

- Edwmmm...

Il allait et venait rapidement, soumis à une tension incroyable, glissant sur moi facilement grâce au gel douche qui moussait entre nos deux corps chauds. Je posais mes mains sur ses fesses, l'aidant à entrer en moi plus fort encore.

- C'est tellement bon... Encoooooreee... Ouiii !

Il cambrait légèrement mon bassin en s'agenouillant, l'eau lui arrivant pratiquement à mi-cuisses et me pénétrait de nouveau, encore et encore et encore... Mes muscles se tendaient et Edward fermait les yeux, savourant cet instant d'union.

- Bella... bébé... putain ! Je v...

Un coup de bassin plus brutal, sa main sur mon clitoris et j'explosais, me serrant contre lui et mordant son épaule pour ne pas hurler. Il émit un fort grognement et finit par jouir au fond de mon ventre. Avec lenteur, il se retirait de moi, me donnant un lent baiser et s'allongeait derrière mon dos.

- C'était extra !

J'acquiesçais et caressais son bras enroulé autour de ma taille. Notre baignoire assez large nous permettait souvent des petits bains en amoureux et c'était toujours une chose incroyable ! Il déposait un petit baiser sur mon épaule et frôlait mon ventre amoureusement. J'éteignais du pied le robinet, nous laissant immerger dans une eau chaude agréable.

- On a de la chance qu'Elise ne soit pas pénible...

- C'est vrai... je crois qu'on a fait du bon boulot ! Tous les enfants ne sont pas si sages qu'elle... c'est une vraie chance !

- Jordane tiendra d'elle, j'en suis certain !

Je remontais mon pied contre sa jambe dans de lents mouvements. De longues minutes silencieuses passèrent et je me lavais le devant du corps, Edward me caressant le dos.

- On sort ?

- Oui, je voudrais rester un peu avec Elise et Jordane ce soir ! Cette semaine a été bousculante pour tout le monde et je voudrais un petit week-end avec vous trois !

Nous nous séchions et après avoir passé des vêtements propres, nous retournions dans le salon. Elise était toujours à la même place, endormie. Son pouce menaçait de tomber de sa bouche et ses cheveux châtains étaient un peu emmêlés. Je préparais le diner et Edward mettait la table, notre fille dormant toujours. Jordane, elle, se réveillait et réclamait son biberon. Je l'attrapais et lui donnais sa tétée. Elle m'observait de ses petits yeux et relâchait son bib' quand Edward passait à proximité pour l'embrasser.

- T'es belle ma puce... oh oui t'es belle ! C'est normal tu ressembles à ton papa d'amour hein ! Et oui chérie !

Edward était d'une tendresse exemplaire avec elles. Après avoir changé Jordane, il retournait la coucher. Elise dormait toujours.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? On la réveille pour manger ?

- On va la coucher plutôt... je veillerai un peu et si elle se réveille, je lui préparerai une assiette...

**::..**

Noël arriva vite. Avec mes beaux-parents, ainsi que Charlie et Sue, nous avions loué deux chalets au Canada à Vancouver. Emmett, Rose et Leane y étaient exilés depuis la venue de Renée et ils semblaient avoir craqué totalement pour l'endroit vert enneigé. Nous avions décidé de leur faire la surprise de notre arrivée. Deux chalets avaient été libéré pour la période des fêtes et Elise était ravie de fêter Noël avec sa «Tatie Rose» adorée !

Edward garait la voiture devant leur adresse de villégiature.

- C'est là qu'elle est en vacances ma tatie ?

- Oui... Tu vas aller lui faire une surprise, d'accord ? Mets ton bonnet il fait froid !

Je lui mettais son bonnet de Mère Noël et la détachais du siège.

- TATIE ! TATIIIIE !

Rosalie apparaissait en gros pull sur le devant du magnifique chalet.

- Elise ? OOOHHH EMMETT VIENS VOIR ! OH MA CHERIE TU ES VENUE ME VOIR !

- Tatie le Papa Noël il passe dans deux nuits !

- Il va t'emmener pleins de cadeaux !

Rosalie et Emmett furent extrêmement surpris, mais heureux. Leane avait encore grandi. Rosalie l'avait habillé d'une petite robe rouge en velours, avec de la fourrure blanche sur les rebords, telle une mère Noël. Nous nous installions tous dans nos chalets respectifs. Le notre était très agréable et spacieux. Charlie, Sue partageaient celui de Carlisle et Esmé, Sue et Leah préférant rester avec leurs amis pour faire la fête. Jasper, Alice et les garçons devaient arriver demain.

Après notre dîner durant lequel Rose nous préparait une délicieuse fondue, je retrouvais mon frère auprès de la cheminée, assis face au feu à même le sol.

- Ca va Emmett ?

- Viens là ma p'tite Bella !

Je m'installais au sol avec lui.

- Je suis vraiment content que vous soyiez tous là... On s'y attendait pas... mais je pouvais pas rentrer avec Renée...

- Elle est repartie avec Phil... Je ne crois pas qu'elle reviendra, je lui ai dis tout ce que je ressentais, et malgré ses excuses, je pense qu'elle a compris tout le mal qu'elle t'a fait et qu'elle nous a fait !

Emmett attrapait ma main.

- Je suis désolé d'être parti comme ça et de t'avoir laissé avec elle !

- J'étais pas toute seule, avec Edward et les filles... Les choses ont changé pour moi tu sais ! J'envisage les choses très différemment d'avant !

- Je sais ! Je ne veux juste pas qu'elle approche Leane !

- C'est compréhensible...

- C'est ma fille Bella ! Je ne vis que depuis qu'elle est dans ma vie ! Je ne veux pas qu'elle soit mise en relation avec nos emmerdes, tu comprends ? Est-ce que tu comprends ça, Bella ?

- Evidemment, Emmett ! Je comprends ! Tu sais au début j'hésitais aussi à la mettre en relation avec Elise et Jordane... Mais tu sais, on a nos vies maintenant et on ne sera plus jamais aussi naïfs que quand elle est partie... On est tous ensemble, on a des enfants géniaux... ça vaut tout l'or du monde ! Et puis, dis-toi que grâce à Renée, tu as trouvé ce chalet magnifique !

Un large sourire illuminait son visage.

- C'est cool ce coin. On voulait aller jusqu'à Vancouver-même mais on a vu l'annonce de ce chalet à louer alors on s'est arrêtés et toutes les semaines on se dit : on rentre lundi, et en fait chaque lundi, on repousse au lundi suivant ! On rentrera au premier janvier de toute façon y a des locataires après nous !

- Les filles vont être contentes de passer Noël ensemble !

**..::..**

**POV EMMETT :**

Vers 4h du matin, j'avais retrouvé Edward et Jazz pour installer les cadeaux aux pieds des sapins pendant que les enfants dormaient. _Ca avait pas été de la tarte d'aller les faire coucher ! Calvin et Elise avaient voulu dormir dans des sacs de couchage devant les sapins... on les avait laissé s'endormir pour les coucher après. _

- C'est les cadeaux de qui ça ?

- C'est à Jordane ça ! Mais ça va sous notre sapin à nous ça ! répondait Jazz.

C'est à 7h tapantes que Leane ouvrait les yeux.

- Maman... cadeaux là !

Elle pointe du doigt la porte donnant au salon.

- Tu crois qu'il est passé le papa Noël ?

Leane fit «oui» de la tête. Rosalie lui cache alors les yeux et l'emmène jusqu'au salon.

- Oooooooh, regarde Leane ! Tous ces cadeaaaaaux !

Leane ne masque pas sa surprise, s'agite de joie et descend des bras de ma femme pour avancer maladroitement devant les cadeaux. Ma femme et moi l'observons déchirer par petits bouts ses paquets et elle découvre des poupées, des jouets, des habits. _Nous n'avons pas lésiné mais ça nous fait si plaisir de l'avoir avec nous que rien ne compte plus que son sourire. _Je la bombarde de photos.

- Là cadeau core !

- Ah non ça ce sont les cadeaux de tes cousines... Ca c'est à Elise et ça c'est à Jordane !

- Là ?

- Ca c'est pour Calvin et David !

- Oooohhh...

Une heure plus tard, mes nièces adorées déboulaient dans le chalet.

- Tonton Tonton Tonton regarde ! J'ai eu une trop belle poupée avec une robe jaune ! Et aussi un tableau je vais pouvoir apprendre à écrire et j'ai eu aussi du parfum et ma petite soeur Jordane elle a eu des jeux et des habits et des peluches !

- Ah c'est super ça ! Je crois que le Papa Noël est venu aussi ici pour toi !

- OH MAIS C'EST TROP COOOOOL !

Nous éclations de rire en la voyant défaire ses paquets, aidée par Leane. Calvin et David firent leurs apparition avec leurs parents. Eux aussi trouvèrent une foule de cadeaux, c'était un plaisir de gâter ces gosses et de voir leurs yeux pétillants de bonheur ! Nous passions un super repas au midi qui s'éternisait, rempli des cris de joie des enfants. _J'avais vraiment une super fille qui s'épanouissait très bien, deux nièces plus que belles, et Calvin et David étaient deux supers p'tits mecs ! _

Quand nous nous couchions le soir-même après avoir mis Leane dans son lit, je tendais à ma femme une enveloppe. Nous avions convenu de ne pas nous faire de cadeau matériel mais je tenais à marquer le coup.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? me demanda-t-elle en sortant de la douche, enroulée dans une longue serviette rose.

- Un cadeau...

- On avait dit...

- C'est une simple lettre...

- Oh Emmett... Merci !

Elle semblait émue.

- Je vais prendre ma douche...

- La place est libre !

Elle m'embrassait langoureusement et je filais dans la cabine, un peu anxieux de la façon dont elle recevrait ce courrier du cœur... droit de mon cœur...

**..::..**

**POV ROSALIE : **

_«17 décembre, Vancouver._

_Rose._

_Je sais très bien que cette lettre arrive en ce jour mais je ne crois pas avoir trouvé de meilleur moment pour te la donner. _

_Je t'ai longtemps regardé dormir cette nuit, Leane contre nous. Je crois que la petite est un peu perdue de ne plus être à l'appartement, mais elle se sentira bien quand on rentrera. L'essentiel pour moi est qu'elle comprenne plus tard que j'avais besoin de ce break._

La vie est drôle, parce que la première fois que tu as entendu parler de Renée, nous avons pris la fuite pour Las Vegas et sommes revenus mariés. Malgré les plumes aux fesses, j'ai chassé la plus douce des princesses indiennes. Aujourd'hui encore, je fuis cette situation, mais plus par peur. J'ai simplement envie de protéger Leane. Elle est belle, si petite et innocente... c'est notre fille ! Quand je repense que notre dernier voyage était pour aller la chercher... je ne suis même pas sûr de me rappeler de la couleur du ciel au Japon, tant je ne me rappelle que d'elle dans son berceau... 

_Tu as fait de moi un père comblé. Leane est belle, douce... je l'aime à la folie, un peu comme_

_je t'aime toi ! Ce sont deux relations bien différentes dieu merci, mais tu es celle qui m'aura donné cette nouvelle facette que je ne soupçonnais même pas ! Tu fais de notre fille_

_une enfant raffinée, délicate, fine et élégante. Elle est déjà belle... la plus belle de toutes _

_les filles du monde entier ! J'aime mes nièces, j'aime ma sœur... mais la façon dont j'aime Leane est encore plus belle, bien plus noble probablement..._

_Aussi, suite à ce courrier dans lequel je te dis tout ça, je voudrais te formuler une requête_

_qui me tracasse depuis que j'ai pris Leane dans mes bras pour la première fois._

_Je veux être comme Jasper et Edward, je veux que deux voix m'appellent «Papa», parfois en même temps, histoire de me rendre fou, parfois distinctement, pour quémander un câlin..._

_Le jour où Leane a prononcé ce mot, son tout premier, ma vie a changé inévitablement et invariablement ! _

_J'espère que tu voudras bien qu'un jour, peut-être pas demain ni à notre retour à Forks, nous reformulions une nouvelle demande d'adoption. Parce que je veux être papa, mais encore plus égoïstement, je veux que tu en sois la maman pour la deuxième fois ! _

_Avec tout mon amour,_

_Emmett.»_

J'ouvrais la porte de la salle de bain, mon cœur battant à mille à l'heure une chamade d'amour et une puissance impossible à maîtriser. J'entre dans la cabine, toujours en serviette, Emmett se lave les cheveux. Alors, sans réfléchir, je me jette à son cou.

- Oui Emmett ! Je le veux ! Je veux ce privilège d'être la mère de _TOUS _tes enfants !


	24. Chapter 24 : Le gène filou des Cullen

_**Hello bijour bisoir !**_

_**Tout d'abord, je suis EXTREMEMENT désolée de cette attente...  
Il y a eu plus de 15 jours entre les deux one-shots et croyez-moi bien que ça ne**_

_**me fait pas super plaisir d'être en retard... Mais pour ma défense, **_

_**la première partie Suisse de ma famille est arrivée alors j'en ai profité aussi...**_

_**Sans compter que la deuxième partie arrive demain... Alors voyez le topo !  
Comme on se voit une fois l'an... on profite !**_

_**Et puis samedi je pars en camping à côté de St Jean de Luz... Donc**_

_**ça bouge pas mal en ce moment ! **_

_**-o-**_

_**Concernant le reste, ben comme toujours un IMMENSE IMMENSE merci à vous toutes ! J'espère que lire ces one-shots est toujours un plaisir pour vous qui avez suivi Le Hasard...**_

_**Ce petit O-S est tout à fait sans prétention, juste une petite transition,**_

_**des petits moments drôles en attendant le prochain, qui me tarde d'écrire car je l'ai en tête depuis six bons mois déjà ! **_

_**-o-**_

_**Pour le reste ben éclatez-vous ! **_

_**Faites-vous plaisir, voyagez, voyez du monde **_

_**et ne laissez personne vous dire que vous ne pouvez pas atteindre votre but !**_

_**Prenez soin de vous, rendez-vous dans 15 jours !**_

_**See you ! **_

_**Je vous aime !**_

_**Tiftouff.**_

PS = Jvais bientôt être Tatie-Fraise aussi :-D

**.o.0.o**

**POV EDWARD : **

**« **_Des enfants courraient partout... Putain, trop de monde ! Elise s'approchait de moi._

_- Oh mon Papa je vais aller avec Kevin dans la chambre !_

_- Euh non... j'suis pas d'accord là ! _

_Mais niet, la gamine attrapait la main de Kevin avec un petit sourire et l'entraînait derrière elle, refermant la porte. Non mais heh ! Elle a six ans ! Une petite fille châtain aux cheveux épais et ondulés se tenait un peu en retrait. La p'tite Nathalie ! _

_- Nathalie... Psssiiitt ! _

_Elle s'approchait et j'ouvrais le bocal à bonbons. Il va voir ce gosse ce qu'il va voir ! _

_- Oui monsieur Edward ?_

_- Tu veux pas aller chercher Kevin et jouer avec lui ? Ce serait vraiment très gentil de ta part ! Je vous installerai un jeu dans le salon après, hein ? Et puis si tu fais ça, je te donnerai cette petite sucette... Ca te va ? _

_- Oui Monsieur Edward ! Je veux bien ! _

_- C'est gentil ! _

_Bonne gosse... Elle m'inspire celle-là ! _

_- Tiens ta petite sucette Nathalie... Voilà c'est bien... Maintenant va chercher Kevin et fais-le sortir de cette chambre, ok ?_

_La petite courrait vers la chambre et je souriais._

_- EDWARD ? _

_Oups... Bella...__**»**_

- Edward... EDWARD !

_Hein ? Quoi ?_

Je sursautais, me retrouvant dans une pièce sombre. _Un rêve... un simple rêve ! _Bella me regardait, sa main sur mon épaule. Elle semblait passablement endormie.

- Quoi ?

- Tu tremblais... J'ai cru que tu étais malade...

- Non... C'est un cauchemar je crois...

Bella passait sa main sur mon front. Je transpirais. Ma femme se penchait et m'embrassait la joue.

- Rendors-toi...

J'opinais, fermant les yeux et serrant ma femme contre moi.

_Kevin aura ma peau ! _

_**..**_

Et hop ! Petit bol de céréales avec Cendrillon en effigie, un verre de jus d'abricot... _merci Bella...!... _et un petit vase avec une petite rose pour la plus belle des fleurs ! Et ben voilà ! Parfait ! Bon, Bella risque de faire la tronche mais après tout, c'est pas elle qui a six ans aujourd'hui hein !

J'attrapais le plateau et me dirigeais vers la chambre d'Elise. Il est bientôt 9h45, elle aura bien dormi ! Hier soir nous sommes sortis en ville pour voir un concert en plein air et ça s'est un peu éternisé. Jordane, imperturbable quand il s'agit de son sommeil, s'était profondément endormie dans mes bras tandis qu'Elise avait dansé jusqu'à minuit passé ! _C'est là que tu te dis que toi, t'es plus tout jeune ! Bon, 27 ans trois quart c'est pas la mort... mais après 30, 40, 50 et direction le vieux père croulant plus du tout dans la tendance ! _

En ouvrant la porte, je découvrais ma fille dans son lit, entourée par pas moins de quatre peluches, deux poupées et son éternel et inlavable doudou lapin ! _Elle vit dans son petit monde, et nous serions trop sots de vouloir la retirer de la douceur de son enfance... _Elise se frottait les yeux, les cheveux en bataille assez semblables à ceux de sa maman quand elle émerge, en train de bailler fortement. Cette vision m'arrachait un sourire, alors que je m'asseyais sur le rebord de son lit.

- Bonjour ma princesse... Bon anniversaire !

- Bonjour mon papa !

_Mon papa... Putain, j'en ai du bol quand même ! _

- Bon anniversaire trésor... Regarde, Papa t'a préparé ton petit-déjeuner que tu vas prendre au lit !

Elise se redressait vivement, un large sourire illuminant son visage marqué par le sommeil.

- Oh pour de vrai ? Je peux rester dans mon lit comme maman pour manger ?

- Oui, aujourd'hui c'est ton anniversaire alors tu peux rester au lit pour manger !

- Oh c'est trop cool !

C'était un véritable plaisir de la voir si heureuse ! Elle se relevait et je l'aidais à s'installer contre la tête du lit avec des coussins, avant de poser le plateau sur ses cuisses. Elle le contemplait comme s'il s'agissait d'un présent inestimable !

- Ca te fait plaisir ?

- Oui, c'est trop bien ! Mais si je fais tomber des céréales papa, elle va se fâcher maman ?

J'embrassais sa petite joue.

- Non ! Elle ne se fâchera pas... on ne le lui dira pas, d'accord ? Ce sera notre petit secret !

Elise eut un petit rire avant d'attraper avec sa main un pétale de corn flakes.

- Faudra pas le dire, hein !

- Motus et bouche cousue !

- Elle est où maman ?

A cet instant, j'entendais la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir et se refermer. Ma femme était partie en douce chercher la petite composition de fleurs que nous lui avions commandé. Elise était une grande fan de fleurs et rien ne lui faisait plus plaisir qu'un bouquet ! Bien sûr, elle aurait d'autres cadeaux ce soir chez mes parents mais l'idée du bouquet était sympa !

La porte de la chambre s'ouvrait sur Bella et Jordane. Notre deuxième fille de sept mois était habillée d'une petite salopette rose avec un tee-shirt blanc dessous, ses cheveux très roux coiffés avec deux petites couettes sur les côtés de son crâne. _Ca lui donnait un air très coquin ! _

- Maman !

- Salut Elise... Bon anniversaire mon ange !

Bella me tendait Jordane et se penchait pour enlacer sa fille. Elles échangèrent un long câlin... _Il était loin le temps où Bella rejetait sa grossesse ! _Ma femme lui tendait deux bouquets.

- Maman a été acheter des fleurs pour toi ! expliquait Bella.

- Oooh ! Elles sont trop belles !

- Et ce petit bouquet, c'est ta petite sœur qui l'a choisi juste pour toi !

Elise repoussait le plateau et venait à quatre pattes jusqu'à moi. Elle se redressait et attrapait le visage de Jordane pour lui faire un petit bisou. Jordane eut un petit rire chatouilleux, laissant apparaitre ses deux petites quenottes du bas.

- Elle est gentille Jordane !

Bella souriait.

- Oui, très gentille ! Tu fais un bisou à papa aussi ? C'est lui qui a eu l'idée de commander des fleurs pour toi !

Ma fille entourait ma nuque de ses bras.

- Merci mon papa !

- Mais de rien ma fille !

Jordane observait sa sœur et faisait claquer ses lèvres l'une contre l'autre. _Ca, ça voulait dire : bisou ! _Elise lui refaisait un baiser et retournait dans son lit, installée avec Bella, pour continuer son petit-déjeuner.

- En tout cas, tu as beaucoup de chance ! Y a longtemps que Maman n'a plus eu droit à un petit-déjeuner au lit ! lançait Bella, en me regardant en souriant.

_Non mais je rêve ! Elle en avait eu un pas plus tard qu'il y a... bon euh... p'tètre six mois... _

- Mais Papa il a fait parce que c'est mon anniversaire aujourd'hui ! Il te fera quand ça sera le tien, d'accord maman ?

Nous éclations de rire.

- D'accord chérie !

- Eeehhhaaaaaaaaaaaa ! criait Jordane assise sur mes genoux.

Elle avait attrapé ses pieds et tirait sur ses chaussures. Elise fronçait les sourcils.

- C'est quand que on va comprendre ce que elle dit ?

- Bientôt ma puce ! Il faut encore un petit peu de patience ! Ca prend du temps de savoir parler tu sais ! C'est très compliqué pour ta petite sœur !

- Je peux mettre une robe aujourd'hui pour la fête ?

_Une robe ? J'parie que y a l'autre p'tit crâne béni qui va venir ! _

- Oui, tu mettras la bleue avec les nœuds et les bordures roses tu sais... Celle que Tatie Alice t'a acheté !

- Oh oui elle est très jolie celle-là ! L'autre jour et ben Kevin il a dit qu'elle était très jolie !

_Ce gamin est un trou du cul ! _

**..::..**

**POV BELLA : **

- Edward Cullen !

- Quoi ?

Je retrouvais Edward dans notre chambre, assis sur le lit appuyé contre les oreillers, en train de jouer avec Jordane, la faisant sautiller sur son ventre. Je fermais la porte.

- Tu comptes rester enfermé dans la chambre pendant toute la fête ?

- Je m'occupe de Jordane !

Notre deuxième fille s'était tournée vers moi, la tête légèrement penchée en arrière, ses petits doigts serrant les pouces de mon mari. Elle riait. _Jordane était loin d'être pénible ! Suffisait qu'on joue avec elle et elle était contente ! Et c'était encore mieux si c'est son père qui passe du temps avec elle ! J'en complexerais ! _

- J'aimerais que tu m'aides un peu ! Il y a dix enfants dans le salon !

- Je sais ! Sept filles, trois garçons !

- Oui ! Et je te signale qu'un de ces trois garçons est ton filleul !

- Ouais ben encore heureux que je puisse compter sur lui pour assurer la surveillance de ma propre fille qui est en train de se faire draguer à tout va par des gosses qui sortent à peine des couches culottes !

_Oh seigneur...!_

- C'est pas comme si tu connaissais pas Calvin, Jeremy et Kevin !

Dans la pièce d'à côté, j'entendais Elise qui riait. Je me levais.

- Quand tu auras décidé de ne plus bouder, tu viendras m'aider !

J'embrassais Jordane et retournais à la fête. J'avais organisé un petit goûter d'anniversaire pour notre fille, avec ses petites copines. Elise se précipitait sur moi.

- Maman, maman, maman ! On peut ouvrir les cadeaux ?

Il était 16h.

- Oui ! Allez les enfants on s'asseoit sur les coussins par terre et on va faire le pique-nique-goûter !

- OUAIS !

Rosalie, arrivée il y a deux heures pour m'aider à préparer une petite décoration, sortait un cake du four, Leane dans ses jambes. _Elle était très intimidée par tous ces enfants ! _

- Attention chérie ! Maman a un gâteau très chaud dans les mains !

J'attrapais les gobelets en plastique pour en donner à chaque enfant installé. Leane prenait place à côté de Calvin.

- Qui veut du coca ?

- Tatie Rosalie ! J'a super soif moi ! râlait Calvin.

- Tiens... Voilà ! A qui le tour ?

_Heureusement que Rose était venue, parce que c'est pas avec mon mari qui rumine dans son coin contre tous les petits garçons osant poser les yeux sur sa fille chérie que je m'en serai sortie ! _

J'amenais les cadeaux au centre du cercle que formaient les enfants. Chacun avait amené un petit quelque chose, pour le plus grand bonheur de ma fille. Elle attrapait les paquets un par un, découvrant avec joie des livres, des bibelots, des barrettes pour cheveux, et même un petit sac. Elle attrapait la petite boîte amenée par Kevin au moment où Edward apparaissait avec Jordane dans ses bras. Elise y découvrait un joli petit collier de perles avec une fleur au bout.

- OH MAMAN REGARDE IL EST TROP BEAU !

Je ne pus retenir un rire en voyant Edward se taper le front avec le plat de sa main, d'un air blasé. Jordane éclatait de rire en le regardant faire. Elle riait et riait à n'en plus pouvoir.

- Ca te fait marrer, toi ?

Du coup, notre fille, avec un large sourire collé au visage, tapait sa main contre son front elle aussi, puis éclatait de rire de nouveau.

- Tu vas te faire bobo ! souriait Rosalie en venant la prendre dans ses bras.

Immédiatement, Leane se levait pour rejoindre sa maman.

- Maman... Lin !

_Leane et ses parents, c'était quelque chose ! _Rosalie s'installait sur le canapé, Jordane sur une cuisse, Leane sur l'autre. Edward entourait mes épaules de son bras et j'encerclais sa taille, observant Elise qui riait avec ses copains et copines. _Une vraie petite bonne femme maintenant ! _Dire qu'il y a six ans jour pour jour, je perdais les eaux, angoissée et enfermée dans une chambre d'hôpital, me demandant si Edward arriverait à temps pour voir son enfant naître... quand j'avais vu son si joli visage... tout avait changé en moi... _A jamais ! _

- Tu crois qu'à chacun de ses anniversaires ce sera comme ça ?

- Comme ça, comment ?

- Si...

- Magique et éprouvant de la voir grandir et s'épanouir... et nous échapper un peu plus ?

J'acquiesçais et relevais la tête pour rencontrer les yeux vert de mon époux, qui semblait aussi en proie aux souvenirs de la naissance d'Elise. _Il ressentait comme moi... _

- J'crois que oui... Ca sera toujours le cas !

Il m'embrassait la tempe discrètement et resserrait sa prise sur moi. Je me blottissais contre lui.

_Quoi qu'on puisse en penser, quels que soient les obstacles auxquels nous avions été confronté, nous étions encore là, tous les quatre ! _

Les petits copains et copines de ma fille quittèrent l'appartement vers 17h30. Elise semblait comblée ! C'était la première fois que nous recevions réellement tous ses amis et elle était très heureuse de leur montrer sa chambre, ses jouets...

Edward sortait enfin de la chambre, Jordane dans ses bras. Il avait renoncé à nous aider, préférant bouder dans son coin la présence de Kevin avec notre fille cadette.

- Mon papa ! Mon papa ! Tu as vu tous mes cadeaux ?

- Je t'ai vu les ouvrir oui...

Elle arborait fièrement le petit collier offert par son Kevin. _Ces deux-là, c'était une grande histoire de «je t'aime, moi non plus!»_ _! _

- Je veux garder le collier pour aller à la fête chez Papi et Mamie ce soir !

- Oui tu peux ! D'ailleurs tu vas aller choisir ta robe pendant que Papa va changer Jordane ! Et puis on doit faire un sac pour dormir chez eux ce soir !

- Oh ça c'est chouette ! Je voudrais mettre ma robe avec les ronds violets, bleus, vert et puis mes petits nu-pieds blancs avec les fleurs !

- Oui, ça ira très bien ça ! Je te coifferai après !

- Tu peux venir me aider, hein Maman dis ?

Je souriais. _Elise savait s'habiller mais des fois, elle aimait bien faire le bébé, surtout depuis l'arrivée de Jordane ! _

- Bien sûr que je viens t'aider ! Et tu vas venir choisir la robe de maman pour ce soir, ça te va ?

- AH OUAIS ! J'aime bien ta robe noire, Maman !

- Je l'aime aussi beaucoup !

J'habillais ma fille rapidement et passais ma robe pendant qu'Elise était dans sa chambre, à choisir ses colliers et bracelets et autres bagues... _Elle était très raffinée, très féminine ! _Jordane était dans son petit lit, à dormir. La porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrait sur Edward, qui avait passé un costume noir sur une chemise blanche et un tee-shirt noir.

- Vous êtes très élégant mon cher mari !

Il passait derrière moi, embrassant ma nuque et laissant trainer sa main sur mes reins tout en attrapant son rasoir.

- Mais c'est pour faire honneur aux trois femmes de ma vie et en particulier à ma splendide épouse qui ne cesse d'être plus belle de jour en jour...

_Je ne m'y ferai jamais ! _

- Vil flatteur !

- Amoureux conquis !

Nous échangions un long baiser langoureux, nos corps proches l'un de l'autre... baiser interrompu par notre fille.

- Oh non vous faites encore des bisous ? Pfffff ! C'est dégueulasse !

_Dégueulasse ? Pardon ? D'où elle tient ce mot elle ?_

- ELISE ! Ne dis pas ça ! Tu sais très bien que je refuse que tu parles comme ça !

- C'est un mot pas beau, «dégueulasse» ?

- Oui, il va dans la liste interdite ! Qui t'a appris ça ? Papa encore ?

Edward s'offusquait.

- HEEH ! Pour une fois j'y suis pour rien !

- C'est qui alors ? Tonton Mett ?

- Oui, c'est Tonton Mett que il dit que faire des bisous avec la langue c'est vraiment trop dégueulasse ! Euh non... Dégoutant !

_Mais c'est pas possible, quand c'est pas le mari c'est l'oncle et quand c'est pas l'oncle c'est le parrain... et même des fois le grand-père ! On y arrivera jamais ! _

- Bien, quoi qu'il en soit jeune fille je ne veux plus t'entendre parler comme ça, compris ?

- Oui Maman... Pardon mais je savais pas que c'était un mot de la liste interdite...

Elle se vexait, baissant les yeux remplis de larmes, son menton tremblant. Une larme roulait sur sa joue. Edward soupirait et relâchait son étreinte pour se diriger vers elle et s'agenouiller à sa hauteur. Il passait ses doigts dans ses cheveux pour les replacer derrière son oreille et passait ses doigts sous son menton pour la faire regarder.

- Ce n'est pas si grave chérie... Ne t'inquiète pas... Tu ne savais pas, maintenant tu es au courant...

- J'aime pas quand maman elle me fâche !

- C'était juste un avertissement, tu n'auras pas de punition... C'est Tonton Mett qui sera puni !

Un petit sourire fendit le visage de notre enfant.

- Tu vas le punir, Maman ?

- Je vais le gronder, oui !

- Pas trop fort quand même hein, parce que peut-être que tonton il sait pas trop que c'est un mot interdit, des fois il est un peu bête !

Je dus me retenir d'éclater de rire mais par contre Edward, lui, ne put empêcher son rire de sortir.

- Evite de dire ça aussi, d'accord ?

- C'est pas drôle des fois la vie... C'est triste... C'est un désespoir ! soupira Elise, visiblement blasée.

Edward fronçait les sourcils et la prenait dans ses bras en se relevant.

- Ben ma loute... Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- J'aime pas grandir parce que ben il faut pas dire des mots de la liste interdite, il faut pas faire des choses et puis on peut pas regarder tous les films ni aller au dodo trop tard...

Je m'approchais d'eux, posant une main sur les reins d'Edward, l'autre sur le dos de ma fille.

- Si on te demande tout ça, c'est pour ton bien mon trésor... C'est pour que tout le monde voit que tu es une jolie petite fille... Etre poli c'est une chose normale tu sais...

- Mais papa aussi des fois il en dit des mots interdits hein ?

_Ben tiens ! Voilà une chose que je m'évertuais à essayer de faire comprendre à mon cher époux qui-jure-plus-vite-que-son-ombre ! _

- Parce que Papa des fois il s'emporte... Mais ce n'est pas le bon exemple à suivre... Ce que te dit Maman est uniquement pour ton bien... Il faut écouter maman, parce qu'elle a raison ! D'accord ?

Elise observait Edward et opinait.

- Alors il faut que je fasse comme maman elle fait ?

- Oui... Exactement ! Ta maman est une personne très bien que tout le monde aime et tu as une chance extraordinaire de l'avoir pour maman... Quand elle te dit quelque chose, ce n'est pas pour t'embêter mais juste pour toi... Tu comprends Elise ? lui expliquait Edward.

Elle acquiesçait alors que je frottais son dos. _J'ignorais si, un jour, je pourrais rendre à Edward tout ce qu'il faisait pour moi... J'avais changé depuis que j'avais emménagé ici et je lui devais ma nouvelle vie qui me semblait être celle dont j'avais toujours rêvé ! _

- Bien, alors on oublie cette histoire et tu vas finir de t'habiller, d'accord ?

- Maman, tu pourras me mettre du parfum alors ?

- Evidemment mon cœur... Va choisir tes chaussures en attendant...

- Vouais !

Elise courrait hors de la salle de bain et je me retournais vers mon mari qui avait un léger sourire sur le visage. J'entourais sa nuque de ses bras, me blottisant contre lui.

- Merci Edward...

- C'est normal... On l'a fait à deux, et on fera son éducation à deux...

- Tu crois que je la brime trop avec mes réprimandes ?

- Non... Ce que tu fais est nécessaire ! Ce n'est pas une question qui est inéluctable ! Ca ne me plairait pas que ma fille jure à tout va ! Tu t'en sors très bien, Bella !

_Oui... Bella s'en sort bien... Mais parfois j'avais l'impression d'être la seule qu'Elise craignait. Les punitions c'est moi, les explications c'est moi... _

Edward caressait mon visage de son index.

- Quelque chose de plus te tracasse... Est-ce que tu trouves que je te laisse trop de liberté par rapport à ça ?

- Non... C'est juste que parfois... C'est comme si je... j'ai l'impression d'être la méchante sorcière, tu comprends ?

- Tu ne l'es pas ! Elise ne te voit pas comme ça...

- Elle se dit désespérée quand même...

- Elle a dû entendre ce mot à la télé... Crois-tu sincèrement que notre fille le soit ? On l'aime plus que tout, elle a une maman formidable et un papa... Merveilleux et je pèse mes mots ! se vantait-il.

Je ne pus retenir un rire.

- On aime Elise, Elise nous aime. Elle a six ans, elle ne comprend pas qu'on soit toujours sur son dos mais elle le comprendra plus tard ! Ca fait partie de son éducation ! Si tu veux, je te seconderai davantage... C'est vrai que j'ai tendance à laisser passer des choses que toi, tu juges importantes...

_Parfois, c'était difficile de s'accorder pour l'éducation. Mais jusqu'à présent, nous avions toujours parlé de tout à ce niveau pour qu'Elise sente que ses deux parents se soutiennent et font bloc, à la fois pour elle et pour nous aussi ! _

- Merci Edward... C'est important qu'elle sache que nous sommes unis... Parce que si toi tu dis un truc et que moi je dis l'opposé, elle ne saura pas sur quel pied jongler...

- On s'accordera, je te le promets !

- Essaies d'éviter de dire des gros mots... Au moins devant elle ! souriais-je.

- Ca va être difficile mais je vais essayer... Carlisle et Esmé n'ont pas dû avoir ce genre de conversation dans leur salle de bains quand j'avais six ans !

Nous éclations de rire. _C'est vrai que quand Carlisle était lancé à jurer, c'était spectaculaire ! _

- Allez ma chérie... On oublie ça... Ce soir, on fête l'anniversaire de notre fille ! On va faire la fête !

- Ouais... T'as raison... Excuses-moi, j'ai l'impression de faire un flan d'un détail...

- Tu t'inquiètes, c'est normal ! Tu es sa maman !

Je me hissais sur la pointe des pieds pour déposer mes lèvres contre les siennes. _Alors certes, Edward jurait beaucoup, mais c'était aussi un papa formidable qui se rangeait toujours derrière mes décisions, quelles qu'elles soient. _

**::..**

Toute la famille au complet était réunie chez les Cullen. Esmé avait préparé un vrai repas de fête et nous nous régalions. Elise avait été plus que gâté : poupées, peluches, habits, chaussures, bijoux, argent... _Elle était aimée cette petite... Et bien plus que ça ! _Rosalie lui avait promis de l'emmener se faire percer les oreilles dans la semaine, chose qu'elle nous réclamait depuis un an ! _Mais elle ne compterait pas sur moi pour l'emmener se faire enfoncer une aiguille dans le cartilage ! Hors de question ! _

Il était presque 23h et Elise s'amusait encore dans la salle à manger avec ses nouvelles poupées. Nous l'entendions se raconter des histoires. Jordane était avec elle, assise dans un petit siège réhaussable pendant que nous terminions nos coupes et les desserts. Carlisle reversait un énième verre à son fils et tous les deux étaient plus rouges que raisonnable !

- Tiens fils...

Edward l'arrêtait d'un geste de la main.

- Ohé P'pa, arrêteeee !

- Carlisle ! le sermonnait Esmé.

Il reposait la bouteille fortement sur la table.

- Mon fils a engendré une gamine merveilleuse y a plus de six ans maintenant et a fait de moi un grand-père ! Je peux bien le récompenser de son magnifique boulot ! D'ailleurs Bella... Ma petite Bella préférée ! Toi aussi tu dois boire !

_Carlisle est torché ! _

- Ca va Carlisle, merci !

- Carlisle... Arrêtes maintenant !

Mon beau-père se penchait vers son fils.

- Ce qu'elles sont rabat-joies ces gonzesses alors !  
Nous éclations de rire et Charlie manquait s'étouffer. Jasper lui tapotait le dos tout en riant. Emmett mitraillait de photos mon mari et son père, un large sourire aux lèvres.

- Celles-là Carlisle, elles sont collector !

- Pas de paparazzis dans la maison, jeune homme !

- Esmé, je crois que vous devriez aller le foutre sous la douche avant de dormir !

Ma belle-mère soupirait, faussement fâchée.

- Oooohhh oui une petite douche ma douce ! Toi et moi... Ca fait longtemps en plus qu'on a pas...

- CARLISLE !

Nous éclations de rire.

- JORDANE ARRETE ! TU VAS CASSER MA POUPEE ! MAMAAAAAN !

Je me levais pour aller voir Elise.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Pourquoi tu cries ?

Elise était assise face à sa sœur qui tenait dans ses mains une des poupées qu'avait reçu notre fille.

- Jordane elle a pris ma poupée et elle la mord !

Je retirais la Barbie des mains de ma fille cadette qui en mâchouillait la jambe.

- Jordane ! Laisses ça !

- Beurk en plus elle a mis plein de bave dessus !

Jordane m'observait, la tête légèrement penchée et un petit sourire boudeur sur le visage, ses yeux pétillants de malice. _A cet instant, on aurait pu installer Edward à sa place que je n'aurais pas vu la différence ! _

- C'est dégoutant ! Elle a mis de la bave sur ma poupée regardes maman ! En plus c'est mes jouets ! Faut que elle, elle attende son anniversaire pour en avoir !

Edward arrivait, marchant difficilement droit.

- Pourquoi vous criez ?

- Jordane avait pris sa poupée à Elise et la bouffait !

Edward s'immobilisait, puis éclatait de rire.

- Bah c'est pas grave, au pire elle va chier du plastoc après !

Carlisle, qui venait d'arriver, éclatait de rire à son tour, très niaisement.

- Alala chier du plastique ! T'es drôle mon fils !

Esmé soupirait et s'approchait.

- Je crois que je vais le mettre au lit immédiatement ! Jasper, tu veux m'aider s'il te plaît ?

- Ouais, vous avez raison c'est beaucoup plus sage !

Carlisle disparaissait à l'étage, pestant qu'il ne pouvait pas profiter de ses petites-filles ! Nous l'entendions amadouer Esmé pour qu'elle reste avec lui ! _C'est incroyablement gênant ! _Edward se bouchait les oreilles.

- Ils sont dégoûtants !

- Tu n'es pas né dans un chou mon amour ! soufflais-je.

- Mais non il est pas né dans un chou mon papa ! Il est né à l'hôpital quand la princesse de l'amour elle a mis papa dans le ventre de sa maman !

Nous éclations de rire. _Origines, conception, création... Tant qu'elle croyait à cette version de la princesse de l'amour, on la maintiendrait ! _Jordane s'agitait et je me penchais pour la prendre dans ses bras mais elle se reculait, visiblement contrariée.

- Tu ne veux pas venir avec Maman ?

- Aaahhheeeehhhhhoooooo !

- Raaah Bella ! Tu ne sais pas t'y prendre hein !

Edward se penchait vers le siège et attrapait Jordane, qui lui tendait les bras. _Ah ben évidemment, quand c'est papa qui exige, Jordane l'écoute et plus que bien, même ! _

- Ooooohhh ma petite puce... Viens voir ton Papou d'amour !

Jordane se raidissait dans ses bras, tout sourire.

- On va aller au dodo hein chérie ?

Jordane se calait bien contre lui. _Son père, c'était quelque chose ! Si Elise m'avait épargné le complexe d'Oedipe, Jordane elle, l'avait attrapé dès la naissance ! _

Elise baillait.

- Maman, je peux aller aussi faire dodo je suis fatiguée ?

- Bien sûr mon cœur !

Nous couchions les filles dans leur chambre mais elles ne tardèrent pas à s'endormir toutes les deux. J'observais Edward qui admirait Jordane. Il caressait son ventre avec douceur en souriant, les yeux pétillants.

- Elle te ressemble de plus en plus je trouve... murmurais-je.

- On a chacun nos filles ! Toi t'as Elise et moi j'ai Jordane !

- Elise te ressemble aussi... Elle a tes yeux !

- De toute façon, elles sont à nous et rien qu'à nous ! Et ce sont les plus belles petites filles que la terre aura porté ! Je perdrai peut-être la mémoire un jour en devenant vieux croulant édenté et sénile, mais je n'oublierai pas la première fois où je les ai vu toutes les deux, ni ton visage à toi quand tu les as regardé pour la première fois, ni ton ventre arrondi, ni ces échographies et le son de leur petit cœur qui battait comme pour dire «Papa, Maman, vous m'entendez ? Je suis là !».

Les larmes me montaient inévitablement aux yeux à cet instant. Il m'attirait à lui et me serrait très fort dans ses bras. _Je voulais entretenir cette flamme pour toujours ! _

Cette nuit-là, une fois que tous les invités eurent déserté les pièces de la maison Cullen, Edward et moi nous enfermions dans sa chambre de jeune homme et lentement, tendrement, avec douceur, il défit les pans de ma robe pour me déshabiller, retirant la pince qui retenait mes cheveux. Il couvrit alors mon corps de délicats baisers, sans aucune précipitation ni brutalité. Une première salve de plaisir me parcourut lorsqu'il goûta ma féminité avec passion, mes doigts dans ses cheveux afin de le conserver dans cet instant d'ivresse pour toujours...

Puis, il revint à ma hauteur, plongeant mes yeux dans les siens, en même temps qu'il plongeait sa virilité dans mes chairs humides... Il butait alors au fond de mon corps, nous permettant de ne former plus qu'un seul être. Nos lèvres et langues unies, nos corps emboités, nous accomplissions ensemble un chemin vers le plaisir ultime, un plaisir tendre, amoureux qui n'appartenait qu'à nous...

- Je t'aime ma Bella... Je t'aime toi, nos filles... Je t'aime !

- Moi aussi... Je t'aime...

Edward s'immobilisait au-dessus de moi, ses yeux vert pétillants et nos corps haletants.

- J'ai envie qu'on fasse quelque chose de fou toi et moi...

- Comme quoi ?

- Si on faisait un second voyage de noces ?

- Un autre voyage ? T'es sérieux ?

_Ca faisait une éternité que nous n'étions plus repartis rien que lui et moi ! _Il se penchait vers moi et déposait un nouveau baiser sur mes lèvres.

- Très sérieux... Avec l'arrivée de Jordane, il y a longtemps que l'on n'a pas pris du temps... J'ai envie de te cajoler, de m'occuper de toi...

- Tu le fais déjà très bien...

- Je veux qu'on s'étouffe sous l'amour et le sexe !

Nous éclations de rire en essayant de l'atténuer, vu que nous n'étions pas chez nous. Je caressais ses lèvres.

- Et on irait où ?

- Où tu voudras...

- J'aurais très envie qu'on aille au Canada... Dans un chalet... Tu sais comme pour Noël !

- Vos désirs sont des ordres Mrs Cullen ! Je m'occuperai de voir des locations...

- J'ai hâte !

- Moi aussi... Pour une fois je pourrai me balader fesses à l'air sans que tu râles ! riait-il.

- Fesses à l'air hein... Voilà qui est intéressant !

Il haussait les sourcils deux fois de suite, un regard coquin traversant ses yeux.

- Qui dit fesses à l'air dit aussi kiki à l'air et ça je sais que ça te plait, hein ?

J'éclatais de rire.

_Seigneur mais que vais-je faire de lui ? _


	25. Chapter 25 : Un mortel comme les autres

_**Hello ! **_

_**Voici un nouveau one-shot.  
Petit changement de programme (parce que j'ai eu l'inspiration!),**_

_**ceci n'est pas l'O.S que j'attendais d'écrire depuis longtemps... il arrivera au prochain numéro ! **_

_**En revanche, j'aime bien celui-ci aussi... Un peu plus dur que les précédents... mais il en faut bien, malheureusement !**_

_**On a atteint les 1.000 reviews passées ! **_

_**Rien que pour ça : MERCI ! **_

_**C'est un truc de fou et je suis très heureuse, flattée, honorée même, **_

_**de vous voir autant mobilisées pour cette histoire qui aura été ma première.**_

_**Alors merci à : **_

_**35nanou, adeline73100, Alvina26, Amandine, Annouk,**_

_**aude77, bb23, bella'stewart, bichou85, callie226, catiuski, Charloon', **_

_**, chriwyatt, Coco (**__Un troisième enfant ? Hum... Faut voir ^^__**), **_

_**coco-des-iles, **_

_**Cullen's family, cyl59, emy299, fan-par-hasard21, Galswinthe, **_

_**Ilonka, Joeymalia42 (**__Ouaip, tu vas la prendre la fessée mdr__**), **_

_**lapiaf8, **_

_**lena -lna933, Lenerol, lia3011, Lily Bella Rose Cullen, LolaMiSweetlove, **_

_**Lunenoire83, **_

_**MaCha1983, maielle, Mariefandetwilight, **_

_**melacullen (**__Happy Birthday ma belle!__**), MissLunatik, **_

_**Morgane, nanie057, NiniWeasley, oliveronica cullen massen, ousna, petitefilledusud, samy940,**_

_**Titie, twilight007, vavounette, **_

_**veronika crepuscule, vinie65. **_

_**Merci à celles qui lisent aussi, sans laisser de message... Pour des raisons évidentes, je ne peux pas vous citer mais je pense à vous ! ^^**_

_**.o.0.o.**_

_**Prochaine session d'ici une dizaine de jours,**_

_**merci à toutes!**_

_**Bon week-end.**_

_**Tiftouff.**_

**POV EDWARD : **

Je me dirigeais vers la salle des professeurs du Conservatoire. _Et voilà, matinée terminée ! N'est-ce pas merveilleux ? _J'entrais dans la pièce et mes oreilles entendaient immédiatement les babillements de Jordane. Je la trouvais dans un coin, assise sur les genoux de Jenny la secrétaire qui avait accepté de me la garder trois heures, Bella et moi étant tombés en panne de garde pour ce matin.

- Oh regarde Jordane... Regardes qui vient d'arriver ?

Ma fille levait sa tête dans la direction du doigt de Jen' et ses yeux tombaient sur les miens.

-Aaaahhhhh !

- Oh oh je crois qu'elle a vu son papa !

Je ne pus retenir un rire en m'approchant rapidement vers mon enfant qui souriait et me tendait tout d'elle : bras, mains, jambes !

Je prenais Jordane dans mes bras pour l'embrasser.

- Heeh... Salut ma belle ! Oh mais c'est que tu es encore plus jolie que ce matin hein !

_Du haut de ses neuf mois, c'était bien elle la plus belle avec sa soeur. _

- Appfff...

Jenny se levait.

- Tout s'est bien passé avec la petite ?

- Oui très bien ! Elle a un peu pleuré quand tu es allé donner ton cours, ça a été un peu long à ce qu'elle se calme mais je l'ai promené et après ça a été !

- Bon c'est cool ! Elle a mangé ?

- Magalie est allée lui faire réchauffer sa petite assiette au réfectoire il y a deux minutes, elle ne devrait plus tarder !

Je ne pus retenir un sourire en remettant en place sa sucette dans la bouche de Jordane.

- Vous avez été aux petits soins avec elle à ce que je vois !

- Elle est vraiment à croquer ! Elle te ressemble beaucoup... Tout à l'heure elle était concentrée à essayer d'enlever ses chaussettes, elle avait cette petite ride au milieu des yeux et la langue coincée entre les lèvres comme toi quand tu composes... on a éclaté de rire !

_Et ouaip ! C'est ma fille quoi ! _

- Je crois que c'est normal, son père est tellement merveilleux qu'elle veut faire pareil ! soufflais-je.

- J'espère en tout cas qu'elle aura le self-estime plus modeste de sa maman !

J'éclatais de rire et Magalie revenait avec le repas chaud de Jordane.

- Et voilà pour la belle demoiselle ! Oh salut Edward !

- Salut Magalie ! Tu vas bien ?

Elle opinait en s'approchant et en déposant l'assiette de Jordane sur la petite table.

- Elle est super chou ta piote ! T'as vraiment deux très belles gamines, déjà que quand tu vois Elise, t'aurais envie de l'adopter... mais Jordane aussi !

- Je sais je sais ! On a fait du bon boulot avec ma femme !

Je m'installais sur la chaise avec Jordane dans les bras, qui s'agitait en remarquant l'assiette. _Elle aimait ça ! Faut dire que Bella prenait bien soin de toujours lui préparer elle-même ses repas, comme elle l'avait fait pour Elise ! Et la bouffe de ma femme est à se damner ! _Jenny et Magalie quittaient la salle pour aller déjeuner.

- Heh regarde mon coeur... qu'est-ce qu'elle a fait pour midi Maman ? De la viande hachée et une purée pommes de terre carottes... Hum... Allez, ouvre le bec !

En lui apportant la cuillère devant la bouche, mon ventre gargouillait. _Putain mais j'ai faim moi ! _Bon... discrètement... je remplissais une cuillère de la purée et la portais à ma bouche.

_Bordel ! Je veux avoir 9 mois pour que ma Bella me fasse des petits plats comme ça ! _

- Heh ! J't'ai vu Edward !

Je sursautais, me tournant pour voir Berthier entrer dans la salle alors que je redonnais des cuillerées à ma fille.

- Non, t'as rien vu !

- Si ! J'ai tout vu ! Mrs Cullen ne sera sûrement pas ravie d'apprendre que tu dévores le repas de ta gamine !

- Roh ça va ! C'était qu'une cuillère ! Puis j'ai faim moi ! Tu peux pas payer quelqu'un pour me préparer une belle entrecôte après mes cours ?

Berthier eut un petit rire et me tapotait l'épaule en s'asseyant à côté de moi.

- J'ai pas de sous !

- Mon cul oui ! Avec les bénéfices du concert que tu vas faire, tu pourrais rénover la moitié du bâtiment au moins !

- Ces bénéfices seraient doublés si mon cher prof préféré acceptait de participer à ce concert !

- J't'ai dit non ! Ca tombe le jour de l'anniversaire de ma femme et ma fille, j'vais pas aller à Seattle ce jour-là !

- Edward... même avec une prime ?

- Ta prime tu te la mets là où je pense... T'as déjà manqué me faire rater la naissance d'Elise, sans compter toutes les petites soirées où tu fais tes colocs' sur le conservatoire et les animations... niet !

Claude eut un sourire sur son visage, les yeux pétillants.

- Tu me pardonneras jamais de t'avoir envoyé à Seattle il y a six ans ?

- Ah non jamais ! Même si j'suis arrivé à temps, tu peux pas savoir la flippe que j'ai eu !

- Edward, Edward... T'as de la chance d'avoir été mon élève préféré pour que je tolère ton indiscipline ! souriait-il.

- Et toi t'as du bol que jte considère comme un père parce que y a longtemps que t'aurais eu ma démission collée aux fesses !

Jordane avalait sa purée, sans se soucier de notre échange. Elle s'agitait dans son habit en coton rose.

Berthier installait des papiers devant moi.

- On va devoir faire un réaménagement des horaires, Cressanet est parti sa démission sera effective à la rentrée...

- Comment tu vas faire ? Si tu veux pas remplacer son poste j'vois pas comment on va pouvoir se démerder !

- Justement, je voulais ton avis ! T'es l'un des plus anciens profs ici...

- Je sais pas trop moi, tu sais que j'suis pas doué pour ce genre de trucs administratifs là... En plus j'ai pas le nombre d'élèves inscrits cette année...

- Dix-sept nouveaux seront là à la rentrée et pour la section piano il y a cinq nouveaux...

- Cinq ? Tu peux m'expliquer où je trouve les heures pour tous les faire travailler ? J'en ai déjà quatre, à raison de huit heures par jour chacun !

- Si on mettait des heures de cours le mercredi, tu...

- Bella travaille le mercredi et je garde les filles !

- J'ai pas dit pour toi... bon déjà la petite Morgan a décidé de prendre le piano en simple option, elle passe en générale théâtre !

- Elle a changé d'avis alors ?

- Oui... Donc déjà, ça t'enlèves 6h30... Sur ces 6h là, tu peux en prendre au moins un... Non ?

- Faut savoir ce que tu veux Claude, mais si tu veux en faire des musiciens, je pense qu'il faut bien huit heures de boulot par semaine pour eux !

- Edward... Ca va être difficile de gérer ça !

J'enlevais le couvercle en papier du yaourt de ma fille pour le lui faire avaler. _Elle mange, elle mange... elle fait sa vie la cocolette ! _Jordane se penchait pour voir le contenu du pot, y mettant pratiquement le nez dedans.

- Attends Jordane... Laisses papa ouvrir le truc...

Berthier, à côté, soupirait en observant ses feuilles, un stylo à la main, pâle.

- Quel casse-tête...

- Je sais que c'est chiant mais si tu veux des résultats sur le long terme et garder ta réputation, faut en passer par là ! Quand tu m'as donné des cours, tu rechignais pas à me faire bosser huit à dix heures des fois ! Et dieu sait que je te haïssais dans ces moments-là !

Il eut un faible sourire, devant blanc comme linge.

- Claude... Ca va ?

- Oui... Je suis juste fatigué... C'est compliqué de tout gérer...

- Je sais ouais... Bon écoutes... Et si tu voyais avec John ? Il a fait quelques années de piano, il joue encore très bien et il a même pas la moitié de ses semaines pleine... S'il acceptait de me prendre la petite Morgan et les élèves qui ont piano en option, peut-être qu'on pourrait tout caser sans embaucher un autre... faut que je vois avec Greg comment on pourrait s'arranger...

- Tu ferais ça, Edward ?

- C'est encore la solution la moins conne de toutes celles qu'on a...

Claude se relevait, attrapant ses feuilles. Il tremblait. _Merde, y a un truc qui cloche là ! _

- Tu trembles ?

Il souriait.

- Oui... Je suis juste content qu'on puisse trouver une solution...

- T'es trop émotif mon pauvre vieux... plaisantais-je.

- Dis donc le vieux toi-même ! Deux ans et demi de plus et t'auras la trentaine !

_ TRENTE ANS ! Deux ans de plus et j'aurais des cheveux blancs ! _Adieux sex-appeal, bonjour dentier !

- Allez file, vilain ! Ca va pas de me dire des choses pareilles ?

Il se mit à rire et quittait la salle en me faisant un clin d'oeil. _Ce type est un brin stressé, mais je l'adore ! _Je le connaissais depuis mes six ans. Il avait été mon professeur de piano jusqu'à 18 ans, âge auquel je suis entré au Conservatoire grâce à ses bons soins, une fois qu'il en fut devenu le directeur. Claude m'a toujours poussé à donner le meilleur de moi-même, parfois allant jusqu'à me rendre fou. _Mais grâce à lui, je vivais de ma passion et j'étais reconnu dans ce domaine... ce qui me permettait de faire vivre correctement ma famille... _

Jordane avait un appétit d'ogre et terminait son deuxième yaourt.

- Et voilà mon amour... T'as tout vidé ! Papa est très fier de toi !

Mon ventre gargouillait toujours. _Bon c'est pas le tout mais j'ai la dale alors va ptètre falloir penser à rentrer à l'appartement maintenant ! _Ma fille dans mon bras gauche, calée contre ma hanche, je rangeais sommairement ses affaires dans sa vanity avant d'attraper le sac et de me diriger vers la sortie. Jordane jouait avec mon col de tee-shirt.

- Arrête mimine... Tu me chatouilles !

J'arrivais au niveau de l'accueil.

- Jenny, je vais encore abuser mais tu peux la prendre deux minutes s'il te plaît ? Je veux faire un détour par les chiottes !

- Avec plaisir !

Je lui tendais Jordane mais elle refusait de lâcher mon tee-shirt.

- Chérie, lâches Papa ! Allez !

Je défaisais ses petits doigts un à un mais elle se mettait à pleurer.

- Ah non Jordane ! Pas de caprice hein ! Papa en a pour deux minutes, je reviens ! T'es pas malheureuse là !

J'attrapais son doudou dans son sac pour le lui donner. Des sanglots roulaient toujours sur ses joues mais elle reportait son attention sur son chiffon.

- Je fais vite !

J'embrassais le front de ma fille et filais vers les toilettes.

J'ouvrais la porte qui butait contre quelque chose.

- Allez c'est quoi encore ça ?

Je poussais, tentant d'ouvrir plus. Je penchais alors ma tête pour voir ce qui gênait le passage.

_Le corps de Claude... au sol... inerte... _

**..::..**

**POV Carlisle.**

- Il est mort...

L'émotion me submergeait en prononçant la sentence. _Claude Berthier est décédé... _

- Vous avez fini, Docteur Cullen ?

- Oui... Crise cardiaque... Vous pouvez l'emmener...

- Merci Docteur !

Le chef des pompiers passait devant moi, recouvrant le corps du directeur d'un linge blanc. _Claude Berthier est mort d'une crise cardiaque ! _Je quittais les toilettes où son corps avait été découvert par Edward...

_Edward... _

Il allait falloir lui annoncer la dure nouvelle, bien qu'il s'en doutait pour lui avoir prodigué les premiers soins de secours... _malheureusement inutiles... _Une foule massive attendait dehors, regardant curieusement les pompiers emporter le corps. Je les suivais, fendant les élèves et professeurs massés devant le petit endroit.

_Claude est mort... Je n'arrive pas à y croire... Claude... _J'avais l'impression que c'était hier qu'il avait franchi pour la première fois le seuil de la villa Cullen pour donner son premier cours à mon fils... _premier cours qui avait bâti en lui une vocation certaine, en faisant l'un des pianistes les plus respectés du pays ! _

Claude, ce joyeux boute-en-train veuf depuis deux ans, qui menait d'une main de maître son conservatoire. Claude, sans enfant, que nous invitions au moins une fois par mois à dîner...

Le cri d'un enfant attirait mon attention et je levais les yeux vers Jordane, qui se tenait dans les bras d'une femme d'une cinquantaine d'années. Ma petite-fille me tendait les bras et je m'approchais pour l'embrasser.

- Alors...

- Il est mort... crise cardiaque...

Une larme roula sur la joue de la dame.

- Vous n'auriez pas vu Edward ?

La femme me fit signe derrière moi, me désignant Edward assis sur un banc, livide, les mains jointent devant lui, penché vers l'avant, les yeux dans le vague.

- Vous pouvez encore surveiller la petite ?

- Evidemment... Allez le voir !

- Merci...

Je me dirigeais vers mon fils et m'asseyais à côté de lui, passant ma main sur son épaule. _Sans réaction... _

- Edward...

Il soupirait, fermait les yeux et les rouvraient immédiatement, tournant son visage vers moi sans me regarder. _Il le savait mort... après tout, il avait essayé de le sauver ! _

- Je suis désolé... il a fait une crise cardiaque...

Cette fois-ci, Edward fermait les yeux plus longuement, fronçant ses sourcils, son menton tremblant.

_L'émotion était trop vive pour lui... pour nous évidemment, mais surtout pour lui... Claude avait été un élément majeur de sa vie... _

- Tu as très bien agis... Les premiers secours... Tu as fait ce que tu as pu... Mais il devait déjà être mort avant ton arrivée...

Edward restait silencieux. J'ignorais même s'il m'écoutait vraiment... Je le secouais par les épaules pour essayer de lui insuffler assez de force... ou à défaut de lui donner ce courage de laisser dévaler ses émotions.

La secrétaire s'approchait timidement, Jordane dans ses bras. _C'était comme si la petite ressentait que quelque chose se tramait, parce qu'elle était silencieuse, ne criait ni ne pleurait, et fixait son père sans rien faire, alors que d'habitude elle se manifestait bruyamment en voyant Edward... _

- Appababa.

Mon fils relevait alors la tête, le visage fermé, vers sa cadette et tendait ses bras vers elle. Immédiatement, Jordane tendait les siens et il l'attrapait, la ramenant contre lui et la serrant fortement. Jordane appuyait sa tête contre l'épaule droite de son père, son bras gauche entourant son cou. Edward inspirait fortement son odeur de bébé, lui caressant le dos.

Puis, sans un mot, il se levait avec elle, attrapait le sac de Jordane et quittait le Conservatoire.

_Il venait de prendre un coup... et ça allait être difficile pour lui... Ca me faisait beaucoup de peine, parce que voir Edward souffrir était la pire chose qui pouvait m'arriver..._

- Docteur Cullen ? Nous aurions besoin de vous pour signer des documents... m'interpelait l'urgentiste.

- J'arrive...

Je me levais pour sortir dehors et la voiture d'Edward s'engageait sur la nationale à droite, chemin qui l'emmènerait probablement auprès de Bella.

**..::..**

**POV BELLA : **

Esmé descendait en catastrophe l'escalier qui allait à son bureau.

- Bella...

- Oui ?

Son visage semblait affolé et je me levais immédiatement. _Il est arrivé quelque chose à Edward ou aux filles ! _

- Edward a eu un accident ? Elise ?

- Carlisle vient de m'appeler... Edward a trouvé le corps mort de Berthier au conservatoire dans les toilettes...

_Quoi ?_

- Pardon ? Il est...

- Oui... Crise cardiaque... Edward a tenté de le ranimer... mais c'est trop tard !

_Oh mon dieu ! Et dire qu'il avait diné avec nous pas plus tard que la semaine dernière... _C'est pas possible...

- C'est affreux !

Esmé semblait triste et je m'approchais pour l'étreindre. _Après tout, elle aussi avait perdu quelqu'un qu'elle connaissait bien._

- Je suis désolée, Esmé... Désolée...

Elle acquiesçait, me serrant contre elle.

- Edward doit être dévasté... Il tenait beaucoup à lui... Ils se connaissaient depuis plus de vingt ans...

_Il allait accuser le coup... Je le connaissais ! Il a besoin de moi ! _

- Je vais aller le rejoindre, je vais m'occuper de lui... Ne vous inquiétez pas !

- Il aura besoin de toi...

- Je serai là...

Elle m'embrassait et j'attrapais mon sac.

Mais au moment où j'allais quitter l'agence, la porte d'entrée s'ouvrait sur mon mari, le visage sombre, Jordane dans ses bras.

- Edward...

Je m'approchais de lui vivement, lançant mes affaires sur un fauteuil, pour le rejoindre. Je le prenais dans mes bras, Jordane entre nous. J'entourais sa taille de mes bras et son gauche m'enlaçait fermement, son visage niché dans mon cou. Il respirait fortement. Je massais son dos.

- Je suis désolée...

Je le sentais opiner, puis Esmé s'approchait, caressant la joue de son fils tendrement. Des larmes baignaient ses yeux à la vue d'Edward.

- Mon chéri... Je vais prendre Jordane en haut pour vous laisser...

La petite se laissait faire après que je l'ai embrassé et Esmé disparaissait avec elle à l'étage, de façon pudique.

_Elle était si compréhensive... _

Edward m'enlaçait mieux sans notre fille, plus fortement. Je répondais à son étreinte, un bras autour de sa taille, l'autre autour de son cou. Ma main naviguait sur sa nuque et dans ses cheveux. _Il ne réagissait pas... il semblait vide... choqué ! _Son visage dans mon cou, il soufflait fortement, respirant vite, comme s'il cherchait à retenir sa douleur. J'embrassais sa joue.

- Ne te retiens pas mon amour...

_Il fallait qu'il évacue ! _Je l'entraînais sur le canapé de cuir rouge, toujours dans mes bras, continuant à supporter sa peine, parce qu'il avait toujours supporté la mienne... _et aussi parce que je l'aime ! _

- Il...

Je massais son dos, pour l'encourager à me parler.

- Je suis arrivé dans les toilettes... il était là... étendu au sol... il...

_J'imaginais la scène... il a découvert son corps... mais quelle horreur ! _Je raffermissais ma prise sur lui et embrassais sa joue, attrapant ses mains. Il soufflait et déglutissait.

- J'ai rien pu faire...

Sa voix chevrotait et il se pinçait l'arrête du nez, se frottant les yeux avec ses doigts, son menton tremblant. Je passais ma main sur sa joue et son cou pour tenter de le rassurer. _J'imaginais sans mal le sentiment de culpabilité. _

- Carlisle est venu... il l'a...

J'appuyais ma tête contre lui.

- Je sais...

De longues minutes, nous restions silencieux. _Edward ne craquait pas... il restait stoïque... _Je continuais à le caresser, le réconforter sans me lasser. Il souffrait. C'était une évidence et ça m'était insupportable !

- Et dire que ce matin encore il voulait que... il ré insistait pour ce concert à Seattle... et... il était avec moi... juste là, Bella... juste à côté... comme toi tu es là, il était là... et dix minutes après, il...

J'eus du mal à soutenir son récit sans me mettre à pleurer. _Berthier était un homme bon, qui avait compté dans sa vie... il était toujours gentil et généreux... lorsqu'il venait dîner, il ne déboulait jamais sans une bonne bouteille issue de sa cave personnelle, sans un cadeau pour les filles... Elise l'adorait et il le lui rendait bien, n'ayant pas eu lui-même d'enfant. _

Edward me serrait contre lui, reniflant discrètement. Je me levais pour aller lui chercher un mouchoir.

- Tiens...

- Merci...

Ses yeux étaient rouges. Mais il ne pleurait pas. _Il se retenait... Edward détestait pleurer ! _Immédiatement, je reprenais ma place contre lui, afin de le soutenir au mieux. Installés dans le canapé en cuir, nous écoutions le silence qui avait succédé à l'agitation d'une matinée ordinaire...

_Claude est mort, et Edward a trouvé son corps... Edward l'a vu mort, après avoir probablement été la dernière personne à qui il ait parlé... _J'étais calée contre le dossier du canapé, Edward appuyé contre moi sa tête reposant sur mon épaule, ses doigts triturant nerveusement le bas de mon pull.

- Il est mort comme ça... sans di... sans dignité... mort... il est tombé...

J'embrassais son front.

- Je sais... mais il est mort au conservatoire, dans l'endroit qu'il avait de plus cher au monde... Ce conservatoire, c'était sa vie entière...

_A l'instar de Molière, Berthier est décédé là où toute sa vie s'était jouée... _Les heures s'égrenaient alors en silence, Edward fixant un point vide au hasard sur mon pull. Il ne réagissait plus, ne parlait plus. La seule interruption fut Esmé qui redescendait, nous annonçant qu'elle allait chercher Elise à l'école et qu'elle et Carlisle garderaient les petites ce soir.

A cette annonce, Edward se relevait.

- Non... Maman... Je veux que les filles soient là...

Je suivais le mouvement. _Il aurait sûrement besoin de calme... et ce ne serait guère possible avec Elise et Jordane. _

- Edward... Tu es sûr que... On devrait les laisser chez tes parents... Tu pourrais récupérer et trouver un peu de tranquillité...

Son visage se tendait, désespéré.

- Bella... Ne m'enlève pas mes filles... Elles et toi êtes ma tranquillité... J'ai besoin de vous trois...

Sa voix s'éteignait alors et je me tournais vers ma belle-mère, attrapant la paume chaude d'Edward dans la mienne.

- On va aller chercher Elise alors... Merci quand même, Esmé !

- Si on peut faire quelque chose... n'hésite pas à m'appeler ! me murmurait-elle en s'approchant alors qu'elle venait de donner Jordane à Edward qui la serrait tout contre lui.

- Promis... Merci pour tout !

A la sortie de l'école, Edward se frayait un chemin dans la cour, pour atteindre la classe d'Elise et la porte ne fut pas sitôt ouverte qu'il s'engouffrait dedans pour récupérer notre fille. Il en ressortait avec elle dans ses bras qui lui souriait. _Edward avait beaucoup manqué ces derniers temps pour aller la chercher, travaillant comme un dingue au Conservatoire... du coup, elle était très heureuse._

- MAMAN ! Ohh tu es là toi aussi ? Et ma petite soeur aussi ? Oh c'est trop génial trop trop fort !

Je l'embrassais et elle bisouillait sa soeur. Derrière elle, le petit Kevin s'approchait.

- Bonjour Madame Bella !

- Bonjour mon grand !

Elise et lui se tenaient toujours la main et mon mari les observaient, sans pour autant émettre de réflexions déplacées. _Il avait sûrement trop de peine pour cela... _

- Elle est pas encore là moi ma maman ! lançait le petit garçon.

Edward lui tapotait la tête doucement et passait sa main dans ses cheveux.

- T'en fais pas bonhomme... On va les attendre avec toi...

_Woow... et ben... _

**::..**

Ce soir-là, Elise me retrouvait dans la salle de bains alors que je sortais de la douche et venais d'enfiler mon peignoir.

- Maman...

- Oui mon coeur ?

- Papa il est tout bizarre...

Je m'abaissais à son niveau et l'embrassais.

- Papa est triste ce soir...

- Pourquoi ?

- Tu te rappelles de Claude ? Tu sais, le patron de papa...

- Le petit Monsieur ?

Je ne pus retenir un sourire. _Elise l'avait surnommé ainsi : petit Monsieur._

- Oui, petit monsieur... Et bien, petit monsieur est parti pour toujours...

_Je n'avais jamais imaginé en quels termes je devrais aborder la mort avec ma fille de six ans ! _

- Il est parti faire un grand voyage qui va durer très très longtemps ?

- Il est parti visiter le ciel... Mais le ciel est très très grand... alors il va y rester pour tout le temps !

- Comme la maman de Svetlana ?

- Voilà... Il est parti voyager avec elle...

- Il est mort alors !

- Oui... Petit Monsieur est mort... Et c'est très difficile pour papa, parce qu'il aimait beaucoup Claude...

Elise baissait la tête, mâchonnant son index. Elle me regardait de ses yeux verts, timide. Je passais une mèche de ses cheveux derrière son oreille.

- Il y a quelque chose que tu veux me demander, chérie ?

- C'est normal alors si moi je suis un peu triste aussi ?

_Ooh non... Ca, c'est difficile ! _

- Oui... Parce que tu connaissais Claude et tu l'aimais bien... C'est normal que tu sois triste...

- Je le reverrai plus ?

- Non... Il ne reviendra plus...

Alors, une larme roulait sur sa joue et elle sanglotait. Je la ramenais contre moi, la prenant dans mes bras.

- Pleures ma chérie... C'est normal... Je suis là... Shhhh... Je suis là...

- J'aime pas la mort, maman !

- Personne n'aime ça mon Amour...

Sa respiration se saccadait au rythme de sa douleur.

- Tu vas être morte un jour Maman ?

_Mon dieu... _J'embrassais sa tempe.

- Ne penses pas à ça pour l'instant, Elise...

- Maman ?

- Oui ?

- Si le petit monsieur il est mort, est-ce que il faut que je te donne les sous que il m'a donné ?

- Non chérie... Ce sont tes sous... pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?

- Il en aura peut-être besoin pour son voyage de la mort...

- Non chérie... Voyager dans le ciel est très différent de la vie ici... Tu n'as pas besoin de sous là-haut... Tu peux les garder... S'il te les a donnés, c'est pour toi !

- Maman ?

- Oui ?

- Il va voir des anges ?

- Sûrement oui... Tout plein !

- Ca veut dire alors que les anges ils sont venus le chercher...

- Oui !

- Papa il a dit que il voulait leur casser leur gueule, pourquoi il l'a pas fait ?

- Elise ! Quand papa dit ça, c'est juste une petite blague tu comprends ? Il ne peut pas taper les anges, parce que les anges sont invisibles et qu'ils ne peuvent pas être vus et touchés... Ce n'est pas de la faute de papa... Claude était un monsieur un peu âgé...

- Alors quand t'es vieux, tu vas voir la mort ?

- Oui... c'est ça !

Elise raffermissait sa prise sur moi.

- Je veux pas que tu deviennes vieille alors, maman ! Et papa non plus et puis Jordane non pluset Kevin et mes copines aussi... Papi et Mamie et pépé et mamie Sue ils sont un peu vieux mais pas comme le petit monsieur... alors ça ira encore, hein maman ?

_Je n'avais pas le coeur à lui briser ses petites illusions... pas ce soir... c'était peut-être un tord, mais je pense qu'il vaut mieux qu'elle s'en tienne là pour l'instant... et grandisse encore un peu avant d'apprendre certaines choses que la vie nous imposaient..._

- Oui... Ca ira encore...

En quittant la salle de bains avec ma fille, nous tombions sur Edward allongé dans le lit, Jordane à côté de lui qui dormait paisiblement. Mon mari la fixait, sans bouger, un coude replié sous sa tête. J'enfilais mon pyjama alors qu'Elise faisait le tour pour grimper sur le matelas et aller embrasser son père.

- T'es triste mon papa ?

- Un peu oui !

Elise s'allongeait sur Edward qui venait de se réinstaller sur le dos.

- Moi aussi je suis triste parce que j'aimais bien Claude... Alors ça me fait tout de la peine...

Edward la serrait contre lui, embrassant son front. Je ramenais un peu Jordane contre moi après m'être moi aussi allongée. Ma fille cadette se tournait sur le flanc gauche vers moi, sans se réveiller. Je passais ma main sur elle pour la masser doucement, tout en observant Edward et Elise. _C'est un moment tellement doux d'observer sa fille dormir... heureuse, loin de tout ça ! _Longtemps, Edward massait le dos d'Elise en la coucounant de mille petits baisers, tant et si bien qu'une fois le pouce dans la bouche, notre aînée sombrait dans le sommeil.

- Elle s'est endormie ? demandait-il en l'observant.

J'opinais, me redressant un peu.

- Comment tu te sens ?

Il continuait de caresser les cheveux d'Elise sans la lâcher du regard.

- Je sais pas...

Je passais ma main sur sa joue et Jordane soufflait entre nous. Edward et moi l'observions, un petit sourire identique naissant sur nos visages. Puis, il allongeait Elise correctement sur le matelas entre nous.

- Ca t'embêterait si... on les gardait ce soir avec nous ?

- Je suis d'accord...

- Merci Bella !

Il se penchait par-dessus nos enfants et m'embrassait doucement, avant de se rallonger sur le flanc et de replonger à ses contemplations. Je m'installais face à lui, attrapant sa main.

_C'était très rare que nous dormions à quatre... mais ce soir, tout était différent ! _J'ignorais si Edward dormit cette nuit-là, mais en me réveillant au petit matin, il était sur le dos, les yeux grands ouverts, Elise endormie calée contre son torse...

**::..**

Trois jours que Claude est mort, et Edward n'avait été que peu à la maison. Il avait tenu à rencontrer les neveux et nièces de son ancien patron et les aider à organiser les funérailles. J'avais pris une dizaine de jours de congés pour m'occuper des filles et ne pas les laisser seules, surtout Elise qui se posait beaucoup de questions comme toujours.

Il était pratiquement 20h30 et j'avais fait diner les filles. Jordane était au lit et Elise traînait un peu au salon, devant les dessins animés comme elle aimait bien le faire avant d'aller dormir. Je venais la couvrir avec un plaid.

- Tiens ma chérie... Reposes-toi...

- Il rentre quand papa ?

- Je ne sais pas trop...

A ce moment-là, on toquait contre la porte.

- C'est qui maman ?

- Je vais voir !

Je me dirigeais à la porte et ouvrais sur Jasper.

- Oh, salut Jazz' ! Tu es revenu ?

Il était parti sur Portland pour suivre une formation de cinq jours en informatique.

- Salut Bella... Ouais je viens d'arriver, Alice m'a prévenu ! Comment il va ?

Je me poussais pour le laisser passer et il embrassait Elise qui le serrait très fort contre elle. Je l'entraînais à la cuisine et lui préparais un café noir.

- Je ne sais pas trop... Il ne dit pas grand-chose depuis que Claude est mort...

- Il a craqué ?

- Je crois qu'il se retient... par rapport aux enfants, à nous, à ses élèves...

- C'est pas la solution !

- Je suis d'accord avec toi, mais tu le connais, il est têtu !

- Et là, il est où ?

- Il est chez la soeur de Berthier pour régler les derniers détails de l'enterrement...

- C'est demain, c'est ça ?

- Oui... A 16h !

- Tu peux compter sur nous en tout cas, on sera là !

- Merci Jasper... Il va avoir besoin de toi !

- Quand Alice m'a appelé, j'ai voulu revenir tout de suite pour l'aider et pas le laisser tout seul...

Je ne pus retenir un sourire.

- Pourquoi tu te marres ?

- Vous êtes tellement mignons tous les deux...

La porte d'entrée s'ouvrait sur mon mari, qui semblait complètement épuisé. Il embrassait Elise et s'approchait de nous deux.

- Salut Jazz !

- Salut mon pote ! Je suis désolé...

- Merci...

Jasper se levait et lui et Edward s'étreignirent un instant. Mon mari me rejoignait et embrassait ma joue.

- Tu veux dîner ?

- Non... J'ai pas faim, merci ! Excusez-moi... je veux juste aller me coucher...

- D'accord...

Il se dirigeait à la chambre de Jordane probablement pour l'embrasser aussi et peu de temps après, il traversait le salon en sens inverse jusqu'à notre chambre pour se coucher...

**..::..**

**POV Edward :**

C'est fini. Il n'est plus. _La dernière chose que j'aurai fait pour lui, c'est l'accompagner jusqu'à sa dernière demeure... _

J'peux pas croire à sa mort... J'peux pas croire que plus jamais il ne déboulera de son bureau en trombe en criant : «Où il est mon Cullen ?»... J'peux pas croire que plus jamais il ne me soudoierait avec des primes pour obtenir de moi que j'aille jouer au travers le pays... _J'attendais presque qu'il m'appelle «Salut Edward, c'est encore ton vieux patron casse-bonbons ! Je sais que t'as dit non mais je me permets d'insister... VIENS FAIRE CE CONCERT non d'une pipe !»_... J'peux pas croire que désormais, au conservatoire, il n'y aura plus sa petite personne assise en fond de salle, dans l'ombre, à observer la façon dont j'enseigne aux élèves... Plus jamais lui et moi nous nous retrouverons derrière un piano pour jouer à quatre mains...

Et tous ces gens réunis aujourd'hui dans cette église... je ne connais même pas la moitié de sa famille... Ses deux nièces lisent un discours à sa mémoire, que je n'entends plus. _Elles n'avaient jamais connu Claude aussi bien que moi, vivant toutes deux au Texas... d'ailleurs... étaient-elles ici juste par solidarité de leur mère ? _

Une musique s'élève alors que les invités se lèvent... _Greg a pris place derrière le piano... c'était trop dur pour moi... d'ailleurs, est-ce que continuer à jouer a du sens ? _Je ne le pense pas. Une petite main se posa sur la mienne. Bella.

- Chéri... viens...

Elle aussi s'est vêtue de noir, comme ma mère, comme mon père. _Comme moi... _Et aussi comme Jasper et Alice... Rosalie et Emmett... _Venir ici ne changera rien de toute façon ! _Les minutes passent, les gens se saluent, fin de l'histoire. Ce cercueil qui le porte nous conduit droit au cimetière...

_Claude avait ce sourire immortel... ce large sourire malicieux, emprunté à sa jeunesse la plus lointaine... ce sourire qui faisait que jamais on n'aurait pu croire qu'il partirait... _

Pourtant il est parti. Il n'a plus été cet homme que je me représentais comme infaillible, puissant... _il était juste un homme comme les autres... Un homme qui vit, qui donne de son temps, son amour et sa passion... puis un homme qui s'écroule, tombe et meurt... _

_**..::..**_

_**{playlist : David Lanz - Silent Night}**_

**POV Bella : **

Edward a quitté le cimetière avant la mise en terre. Il n'avait pas décroché un seul mot depuis ce matin. _Ca me semblait tellement dur de l'aider à traverser tout ça... j'étais désemparée... _Jasper observait la silhouette de son meilleur ami quitter le cimetière.

- J'vais le chercher, Bella...

- Non... Laisses-le... Je vais y aller...

_Edward avait sûrement besoin d'un peu de solitude et je ne pouvais que trop le comprendre. _Aussi, une vingtaine de minutes après son départ, je décidais à mon tour de quitter cet endroit, pour le retrouver. Je savais qu'il n'aurait pas été loin, qu'il ne ferait pas de bêtises.

J'ouvrais la porte de l'appartement, et les premières notes de piano résonnaient à mes oreilles...

Edward me tournait le dos, assis sur le banc de son piano, jouant une mélodie qui souvent retentissait pour les fêtes de fin d'années. _Et je savais aussi que c'était la première qu'il avait appris avec Claude... _J'entrais dans la pièce, refermant la porte doucement derrière moi. Rien ne semblait le perturber et il continuait de jouer, sans s'arrêter. Je l'observais de loin un instant. _Il était toujours cet homme séduisant qui m'avait faite craquer il y a plus de sept ans maintenant... il m'avait aidé à traverser tant de choses sans jamais se lasser... aujourd'hui le voilà dans une peine terrifiante, et je ne savais plus quoi faire tant je me sentais nulle de ne pas avoir les moyens d'abréger sa souffrance... _

Les notes s'égrenaient et alors, la tête d'Edward s'abaissait, au fil d'une mélodie qui continuait. Au milieu des sons, je crus alors entendre ce que je redoutais, et à la fois attendais depuis la mort de Claude.

_Les larmes d'Edward._

Je m'approchais lentement jusqu'à lui, ses doigts continuant de jouer. Je posais mes mains sur ses épaules, secouées par ses sanglots. Son visage était strié de larmes qui tombaient, silencieuses, sur sa chemise. J'entourais son buste de mes bras et me penchais vers lui, embrassant sa joue. _Sa joie, sa douleur, ses peines... tout était à lui et tout était à moi... nous étions un seul être... _aussi, mes larmes roulaient en même temps que les siennes. Parce qu'Edward ne méritait pas de souffrir. _Pas comme ça... _

La musique s'arrêtait, Edward posant ses mains sur ses genoux, secoué de pleurs.

- Vas-y pleure Edward... je suis là... Chhhuuut... shhhh...

Je ne le lâchais pas, épongeant ce qu'il acceptait de laisser couler. Je caressais son torse, sentant son coeur palpiter trop vivement, sa respiration forte et saccadée.

Quelques minutes plus tard, peut-être une heure ou deux, alors que le soleil se couchait, Edward se relevait pour me faire face et j'effaçais ses larmes, embrassant ses joues. Il cueillait mes lèvres avec les siennes doucement, me rapprochant de son corps. Il m'entraînait dans la chambre sans un mot et défaisait ma robe avec une lenteur mesurée. Ses mains caressaient mon corps, me faisant frissonner. Je lui retirais ses habits et il m'allongeait sur le matelas, s'installant sur moi, nos nudités se collant à l'autre.

Calmement, il me pénétrait sans aucune précipitation, ses yeux plantés dans les miens, où je pouvais lire toute sa fatigue et son chagrin. Ce soir-là, notre rapport fut tendre et doux, sans précipitation. Le plaisir que nous en recueillions alors fut très différent de d'habitude, sans euphorie démesurée ou d'étoiles derrière les yeux, ou de frissons... Un simple plaisir physique et délicieux... _Pour profiter de la vie, avant qu'elle ne nous retire l'être que l'on a de plus cher au monde... _

**..::..**

**POV Edward : **

Les bras de Bella étaient mon seul réconfort... _Je m'étais enfin endormi auprès d'elle, après cet enterrement... _Il était 10h quand mon portable sonnait du salon. Doucement, pour ne pas réveiller mon épouse, je la rallongeais sur le matelas avant d'aller décrocher.

- Allô ?

«Monsieur Cullen ? Henri Pellington, notaire de Port Angeles...»

- Oui ?

«Je voudrais convenir avec vous d'un rendez-vous pour parler des clauses du testament de monsieur Berthier...»

_Son testament ?_

- Ecoutez... je ne suis pas de sa famille alors... je pense qu'il y a erreur mais je vous enverrais sa soeur au plus vite !

«Non monsieur Cullen... Vous êtes cité dans le testament...»

_Quoi ?_

- Pardon ?

«Venez cet après-midi, à 14H. Je vous informerai de votre héritage...»

Et il raccrochait.

_Un héritage ? Claude m'avait laissé quelque chose ? _La porte de la chambre s'ouvrait sur Bella, nue et enroulée dans le drap blanc, les cheveux dans tous les sens.

- Qui c'était ?

Je la prenais dans mes bras. _Claude m'a couché sur son testament ? _

- Le notaire... Claude m'a laissé quelque chose...

Ma femme écarquillait les yeux.

- Comment ça ?

- Je l'ignore... J'ai rendez-vous tout à l'heure...

_Son testament... je n'avais rien à toucher de lui... rien ! _

**..**

_**{playlist : James Blunt – High}**_

- Je vais vous lire ce qui vous concerne...

- Ecoutez... je ne sais pas ce que Claude a fabriqué mais...

Le notaire m'intimait un silence et commençait sa lecture. _Je ne veux rien ! Rien du tout ! _

_**«Je, soussigné Claude Anthony Berthier, sain de corps et d'esprit, déclare par la présente **_

_**vouloir que Monsieur Edward Anthony Cullen prenne ma succession à la tête**_

_**du conservatoire au 12 rue du Dorstrung, Forks, Etat de Washington. **_

_**A mon décès, le conseil d'administration votera son élection, donnant ainsi à Edward Anthony Cullen les pleins pouvoirs pour diriger le Conservatoire, oeuvre de ma vie, et ainsi assurer sa continuité et sa bonne marche. **_

_**Ce conservatoire étant l'oeuvre la plus aboutie de mon existence, **_

_**je n'imagine personne d'autre que Monsieur Cullen pour en assurer l'avenir et la pérénité.  
Il a toute ma confiance, et ce, pour toujours !**_

_**Claude, Anthony, Berthier.»**_

_LE CONSERVATOIRE ? Sa vie... Il m'en donne la direction ? _Comment veut-il que je passe derrière lui ? Non ! Non, impossible !

_Il est mort là-bas... _

- Non... je refuse !

- Monsieur Cullen...

- Non... Je ne peux pas passer derrière lui ! Non ! Je veux bien continuer à y enseigner... mais diriger cet endroit...

_Non... jamais je ne pourrai faire ça comme lui le faisait... NON ! _

- C'est la volonté de Monsieur Berthier... Si vous ne le reprenez pas, il pourrait fermer... Croyez-vous que c'est ce qu'il voulait ?

_Claude ne voudrait pas que ce conservatoire ferme... mais je ne pouvais pas le diriger... pas moi ! Pas moi, Edward Cullen ! _

- Allez au moins au Conseil d'administration de mercredi... Discutez-en avec les membres... Pour la mémoire de Monsieur Berthier...

**..**

Voilà pourquoi je me retrouvais face à douze visages tournés vers moi en ce mercredi... Le tour de table avait été organisé, mais je ne me sentais pas à ma place ici... _C'est la place de Claude... La place de Claude... SA PLACE ! _

- Par dix voix pour deux abstentions, le Conseil d'administration vous donne l'autorisation de devenir directeur de ce conservatoire, Monsieur Cullen... La décision de Monsieur Berthier nous semble dans sa grande majorité la plus adaptée à l'avenir de ce Conservatoire...

_Comment peuvent-ils déjà parler de sa succession, alors qu'il est mort voilà une semaine ? _

- Acceptez-vous ce poste, Edward ?

_Ils sont tous fous ! Ils ne respectent rien ! _

- Je...

_Claude te voulait pour ça... et tu te débines... c'est toi qui ne respecte pas sa décision ! _

- Edward ?

- Je...

_C'est trop chaud... trop frais... trop récent... je ne peux pas... pas maintenant ! Pas maintenant... _

- Je... j'ai besoin de temps pour y réfléchir... Je vous donnerai ma décision le mois prochain... j'ai... c'est trop tôt pour l'instant... Excusez-moi... pardon... Merci messieurs... pardon...


	26. Chapter 26: Le nouvel amour d'Emmett

_**Bonjour tout le monde !**_

_**Je tenais à vous remercier pour TOUTES vos reviews très nombreuses sur le précédent one-shot. La mort du patron d'Edward a été difficile à écrire, mais voilà, ça fait aussi partie de la vie.**_

_**/!\**__** Je tenais surtout à vous annoncer une petite décision que j'ai pris, et qui me trottait dans la tête depuis quelques temps. Je souhaite prendre une petite pause dans l'écriture. Pas longue, rassurez-vous je ne tiens pas à laisser couler 10 mois jusqu'au prochain chapitre. Seulement, une petite semaine, voire 10 jours. Actuellement, écrire me devient pénible. Je n'éprouve plus autant de plaisir qu'auparavant. Je sais, je suis ingrate parce que j'ai des lectrices et revieweuses formidables. Certaines sont devenues d'excellentes amies d'ailleurs... Mais je n'y arrive plus, tout simplement. J'ai l'impression de passer ma vie derrière mon écran à imaginer des Bella et Edward sous toutes les coutures. **_

_**Ce n'est pas un coup de gueule, ce n'est pas quelque chose contre vous ni contre certaines reviews. Au contraire, certaines m'ont renforcé dans cette idée que j'avais besoin de couper. Ca va pas bien dans mon travail le week-end, ça va pas bien dans mes études par correspondance, ça va pas bien dans ma vie quotidienne et ça ne va pas bien dans l'écriture. Je préfère donc me faire une petite pause avant de tout envoyer valser définitivement. Encore une fois, c'est une histoire d'une semaine, 15 jours tout au plus. Mais bon, pour ces O.S, vous avez l'habitude de n'en avoir qu'un par quinzaine, donc rien ne sera finalement décalé. C'est surtout pour "**__Et malgré ça, tu m'aimes ou pas ?__**" qu'il y aura un peu de retard. **__**/!\**_

_**Je vous présente donc ce one-shot n°26, que j'attendais d'écrire depuis si longtemps... ^^ J'espère que vous l'aimerez en tout cas !**_

_**Je vous embrasse, et merci pour tout, votre soutien, votre gentillesse, vos reviews tout ça...**_

_**B'lecture et à très vite**_

_**Tiffany**_

**.o0o.**

**POV BELLA :**

- Tu es sûr, Edward ?

Il opinait, les yeux dans le vague. Nous étions assis sur le balcon, installés dans les fauteuils en osier. Je lui tenais la main.

- J'ai conscience du changement que ça va apporter pour nous et les filles mais... en refusant, j'ai l'impression de tenir tête une dernière fois à Claude...

Il avait décidé d'accepter de devenir le directeur du conservatoire, réalisant ainsi l'ultime voeux de Berthier.

- On s'adaptera... Je sais qu'on pourra et qu'on saura le faire, ne t'en fais pas !

- Ca va chambouler des choses Bella... J'aurai plus d'horaires... Je risque de rentrer plus tard le soir et...

- Je sais que tu seras davantage pris par ton métier, mais ça ne change rien au fait que tu nous aimes et que quand tu seras là, tu seras papa et mari à 600% comme toujours !

- Bella...

- Ecoutes-moi ! Tout ira bien, Edward ! Ce sera difficile pour nous au début mais Elise continue d'aller à l'école, Jordane est chez Sue toute la journée parce qu'on travaille... Ca ne changera pas grand-chose, si ce n'est qu'Elise ira aussi chez Sue une heure après la classe... Ce n'est pas insurmontable pour elle, elle adore Sue ! Je filerai immédiatement les récupérer dès que je sors de mon travail et toi, tu rentreras quand tu pourras...

- J'essayerai de ne jamais dépasser 19h !

J'opinais, embrassant ses doigts.

_Accepter ce poste avait été difficile pour lui. Il avait en permanence trouvé quelque chose à redire sur l'idée, pour finir par abdiquer. Maintenant, il était décidé mais s'angoissait perpétuellement pour savoir si les filles allaient bien vivre ce changement, si elles allaient bien aller sachant qu'il aurait un peu moins de temps libre qu'avant, etc etc... Je ne pouvais l'en blâmer bien au contraire ! _

- Tu as réfléchis aussi à ce que je t'ai proposé, Bella ?

Il me fixait et je savais pertinemment qu'il pensait à cette idée qu'il avait émis il y a deux jours.

- Edward, je me vois mal demander un mi-temps à ta mère et la laisser tomber...

- Je vais gagner plus d'argent... On aura largement de quoi vivre...

- Edward...

- Si tu ne travailles qu'à mi-temps, tu auras davantage de temps pour les filles, et pour toi aussi !

- Ce n'est pas question de ça... c'est que ta mère et ta tante comptent sur moi !

- Tu as bien eu une stagiaire récemment, non ? Carmen était très contente de son travail et lui a fait des lettres de recommandations... Je suis certain qu'elle ne serait pas contre de l'engager pour te remplacer quelques heures par semaine !

- Edward... c'est juste que... je ne veux pas devenir une espèce de cocotte entretenue par son mari dans un appartement luxueux, tout juste bonne à aller chercher ses gamines à l'école !

Mon mari ne put retenir un sourire et se penchait vers moi, sa main passant derrière ma tête.

- Tu ne seras JAMAIS une cocotte entretenue, parce que tu es bien trop digne pour ça ! Je ne te demande pas d'arrêter de gagner ta vie... juste d'envisager l'idée que je puisse payer le loyer seul... Tu continueras à aller travailler à l'agence si ça te plaît, je sais que tu en as besoin, que tu aimes déjeuner avec Esmé le midi... Je sais tout ça ! Mais Bella... J'ai tellement envie de faire en sorte que tu sois heureuse, reposée, détendue... Depuis la naissance d'Elise, puis de Jordane, tu te donnes de tous les côtés !

- Je suis leur mère ! C'est une chose normale !

- Je te demande simplement de reconsidérer l'idée d'un mi-temps...

Je soupirais. _Je n'étais pas contre le fait de moins travailler, seulement je détestais qu'il puisse payer l'appartement seul, les factures, etc etc... Il m'avait fait un rapide calcul et effectivement, ça aurait été largement dans nos moyens et j'aurais pu économiser ma paie pour des voyages, des cadeaux pour les enfants... mais je ne voulais pas rester enfermée dans cet appartement et laisser Esmé imaginer que je profitais de l'ascension professionnelle de son fils unique alors que, de toute évidence, elles avaient besoin de moi à l'agence ! _

- Je comprends très bien Bella que ça te dérange... Mais tu peux essayer d'imaginer les choses de mon point de vue s'il te plaît ?

J'acceptais. J'avais encore besoin de temps pour m'imaginer avoir quelques jours supplémentaires de repos.

- Je vais y réfléchir...

- Merci !

Il déposait ses lèvres sur les miennes.

- Je vais faire le sac de Jordane pour ce week-end !

- Oui, bonne idée !

J'avais poussé Edward à accepter d'aller jouer à ce concert à Seatle en la mémoire de Claude, et ce même si ça tombait le jour de l'anniversaire de Jordane et le mien. _Il aurait regretté de ne pas y être allé ! _Mais, nous étions tombés d'accord sur le fait que les filles et moi-même le suivrions pour le voir. Elise n'avait jamais vu son papa sur scène, et je trouvais que c'était une jolie occasion pour elle de le découvrir. Jordane, elle, ne garderait aucun souvenir de cette journée mais peu importe. Edward jouerait pour Claude, et nous serions dans la salle au premier rang pour le soutenir toutes les trois !

**::..**

- Maman, c'est quand que papa il va jouer ?

Un musicien d'une cinquantaine d'années était sur scène en train de jouer un morceau. J'attrapais la programmation.

- Juste après chérie ! Regardes tu vois... Il y a marqué Henri Cosey, et après Edward Cullen !

Elise souriait de toutes ses dents. Elle était très heureuse d'être ici ce soir. Elle s'était habillée exprès de sa jolie petite robe bleue nuit et ses souliers noirs, les cheveux noués en une queue de cheval. _Elle avait même voulu que je lui mette un peu de gloss pailleté ! Elle avait choisit elle-même ses boucles d'oreilles, ses bagues, bracelet et collier ! _C'était tout spécial pour elle de voir Edward. Jordane était sur mes genoux, balbutiant un charabia incompréhensible. _Elle n'allait probablement pas tarder à dire son premier mot. Cela faisait plusieurs jours qu'elle écoutait attentivement quand on répétait quelque chose, ouvrait la bouche mais restait bloquée... _

Je l'avais habillée d'une petite robe violette en mousseline avec ses deux petites couettes. _Je la trouvais toujours craquante coiffée comme ça, ses cheveux roux lui donnant un petit air espiègle typique des Cullen ! _Elise était assise à ma droite, calée contre moi, ses mains sur mon bras. Elle semblait toute impatiente, toute agitée. Elle tremblait et souriait, crispée.

- Ca va chérie ?

- Ouais ! Mais je veux que papa il joue du piano ! Il a promis qu'il jouerait ma chanson !

- Il va le faire !

A cet instant, le musicien terminait son morceau et la salle applaudissait.

- C'est papa, maman !

- Oui c'est à lui !

Mon coeur palpitait très fortement quand l'animateur de la soirée montait sur scène.

- Merci Maestro ! Et maintenant, j'ai le plaisir de vous demander d'accueillir le nouveau directeur du conservatoire de Forks, qui a succédé à monsieur Claude Berthier, un homme dont la fraicheur, le talent et le sourire nous manqueront. Monsieur Berthier n'accordait que peu sa confiance, et lorsqu'il le faisait, c'était en des hommes de valeur. Le musicien que vous allez applaudir a été son premier et son dernier jeune prodige, en qui il a placé tous ses espoirs et à juste titre. Gagnant du concours de Seatle, puis triomphant au concours national de Washington à vingt ans à peine, devenu professeur de piano au conservatoire à 21 ans, Edward Cullen vient aujourd'hui nous interpréter plusieurs compositions personnelles. Merci de l'accueillir !

Mon mari se tenait à l'entrée de la scène dans son costume noir et sa chemise blanche. Il nous adressait un petit clin d'oeil rapide en nous repérant au deuxième rang et s'installait derrière son piano quand les applaudissements eurent cessés. Lentement, la mélodie innondait alors la salle de sa première chanson, que je reconnaissais comme étant celle d'Elise. A côté de moi, ma fille était aux anges, souriante, rivée sur son père. _J'aurais dû emmener mon appareil photo ! Elle semblait tellement fière... _Les notes coulissaient, se succédant à une vitesse lente, m'enhivrant totalement. Jordane bougeait dans mes bras.

- Regardes Jordane... Regardes, c'est Papa !

Ma fille relevait les yeux pour enfin voir son père sur scène. Elle non plus ne le lâchait plus du regard, ses deux petites mains posées sur ses pieds qu'elle essayait de libérer de ses chaussures. Edward resta sur scène une dizaine de minutes et quand, enfin, il posa la dernière note, un silence de plomb envahissait la salle, silence interrompu immédiatement par Jordane.

- PAPAAAA !

_PAPAA ? ELLE PARLE ? _JORDANE A PARLE !

Tous les regards se posaient sur nous mais Jordane, inconsciente de son geste, tendait ses bras et ses jambes à son père. Edward la regardait, abasourdie, sa bouche entrouverte et ses yeux exorbités.

_Jordane parle ! Jordane vient d'appeler son père pour la première fois ! _

Des gens éclatèrent de rire dans la salle avant d'applaudir mon mari, alors que Jordane gesticulait pour essayer de descendre de mes bras. L'animateur remontait avec un sourire.

- Et bien, quelle surprise ! C'est votre fille ?

Edward opinait, tout souriant, et sautait de la scène pour venir vers nous. Je me levais pour lui tendre Jordane qui criait son bonheur. Edward embrassait sa joue et une larme roulait sur la sienne.

- Maman t'as vu Jordane elle a dit «papa» !

- Elise, tu veux venir ?

Edward lui tendait la main et notre fille fendait la foule pour le rejoindre et regrimper sur la scène avec lui. Des applaudissements s'élevaient et ma fille aînée s'appuyait contre mon mari, rougissante, alors que Jordane, elle, s'en fichait comme de l'an 40 ! _Ma fille parle ! Jamais elle n'aurait pu choisir meilleur moment que ce concert ! _

- Nous avons donc un pianiste et une future chanteuse dans la famille ! commentait l'animateur.  
Il se penchait vers Elise avec son micro.

- Et toi, tu fais de la musique ? Tu chantes ?

Elise tournait la tête, se cachant encore plus derrière Edward.

- Elle est timide...

Edward eut un petit rire.

- Ah bon, tu es timide ?

- Oui, comme sa maman !

- Aaah ! Maman est timide ! Mais alors, elle est où Maman ? Venez Maman ! Venez nous rejoindre !

_Et zut ! _Edward me fit un petit clin d'oeil avec son sourire en coin... _C'est ça, traitre ! Envoutes-moi ! _Je les rejoignais sur la scène que nous quittions rapidement pour laisser place au musicien suivant. Dans les coulisses, Edward nous serrait très fort contre lui et Jordane nous fit le plaisir de redire «Papa»...

_Cette nuit-là, alors que les filles dormaient profondément dans leurs lits dans notre chambre d'hôtel, Edward et moi nous enfermions dans la salle de bains et il me fit l'amour passionnément, me prouvant une fois de plus toute l'étendue de nos sentiments l'un pour l'autre... _

**..::..**

**POV EMMETT : **

- Salut les enfants !

- EMMETT !

Le petit Killian courrait vers moi. _Encore un mercredi où je m'éclate dans ce foyer pour enfants à jouer avec eux et à leur donner un peu de mon temps ! J'avais encore plus conscience de ça, depuis que Rose et moi avions Leane._

- Salut Killian ! Alors, t'as fini ton circuit de train ?

- Ouais ! Il est trop géant ! Tu viens le voir hein !

- Ouais mais je vais aller voir Jeremy d'abord !

- Oh et s'teuplaît Emmett on pourra jouer au basket ?

- Ouais, t'en fais pas !

Tous ces gosses sont adorables ! Ils ne demandent que de l'attention et un partenaire de jeu ! Je me dirigeais vers le bureau du directeur.

- Salut Jerem' !

- Oh salut Emmett ! Je ne t'attendais pas si tôt !

- Rosalie est partie avec la p'tite faire les boutiques alors au lieu de tourner en rond dans l'appart'...

Jérémy se levait de son bureau.

- Ca tombe bien que tu sois là plus tôt... On a un nouvel arrivant !

- Ah bon ?

- Nolan. Il a quatre ans tout juste et ses parents sont morts la semaine dernière dans l'incendie du centre-ville...

- Oh merde !

- Le gamin en a réchappé miraculeusement... On ignore pour l'instant s'il a de la famille. En tout cas, il n'a ni oncle et tante, ni grand-parents qui se sont manifestés... Et comme les papiers ont brûlé... Il est Irlandais ! Si tu pouvais essayer de t'en occuper, il reste assis tout seul sur son lit...

_Non mais et ça les étonne ? Ce mome a perdu ses parents ! _

- Il a pas vu un psy pour les enfants ?

- Karen est très occupée pour l'instant...

- Cette nana est une peau de vache !

Jeremy soupirait en m'accompagnant jusqu'à la chambre du petit Nolan.

- Si tu peux essayer de le faire sortir...

- Ok !

Jeremy ouvrait la porte et je me retrouvais face à un petit bouchon haut comme trois pommes, très rouquin, qui dormait sur son lit, replié en position foetale. _Il est trop chou ! _Il avait un bandage sur sa main gauche, et une sucette dans la bouche. _Pauvre gosse... _

- Il dort... Il ne fait que ça !

- Bordel Jérémy ! Ce gosse a vécu un incendie et ses parents sont morts ! Qu'est-ce que tu crois qu'il fait en dormant ? Il n'y pense pas ! murmurais-je.

_Parfois, je me demandais comment un type comme lui pouvait être apte à gérer des gamins ! Il était assez robotisé dans sa façon de s'en occuper... _

Nous entendions un petit gémissement et le gamin se réveillait doucement.

- C'est bon, va voir les autres je m'en occupe !

Jeremy quittait la pièce et je refermais la porte. Le petit m'observait.

- Salut Nolan... J'm'appelle Emmett ! J'ai 28 ans... Et toi, tu as quel âge ?

Il m'observait derrière son ours en peluche, toujours sa susu dans la bouche. Je m'accroupissais devant son lit. _J'aurais dû me raser, ça ferait moins ours ! Genre, je suis le méchant grizzly et je vais te bouffer, Nolan ! Roaaaah ! _

- C'est ton nounours ? Je peux le voir ?

Il se redressait et s'asseyait sur son matelas, une larme descendant sur sa joue, et me tendait son doudou.

- Merci, t'es gentil ! Oh, il est très beau ! Il est tout doux aussi...

Je passais le nounours sur ma joue pour mimer de le sentir.

- Ah oui très doux ! Il est à toi ?

Nolan opinait. _Un premier pas, tranquille... _

- Et tu dors avec la nuit ?

Encore une fois, il acquiesçait.

- Tu as de la chance... Moi aussi j'avais un comme ça quand j'étais petit et il chassait tous mes cauchemars !

Je lui rendais son ours en peluche.

- Tu lui as donné un prénom ?

Il me fit «oui» de la tête et me fixait, sa peluche dans les mains.

- Bifi...

_Et ben voilà ! _

- Bifi ? C'est joli !

Mais Nolan me fit «non».

- Divi...

- Ah, Divi ?

Il fit encore «non».

- Tu sais bonhomme, si tu enlevais ta sucette je te comprendrai mieux...

Alors, il s'exécutait.

- Kiwi !

Et hop, il remettait la sucette dans sa bouche.

- Aaaah ! Kiwi !

Nolan acquiesçait.

- Kiwi c'est très cool comme prénom ! Excuses-moi j'avais pas bien compris, je suis un peu «toc-toc" des fois.

Il me fit «oui» avec un grand sourire, sa sucette coincée entre ses dents. Je lui rendais son sourire.

- Tu trouves que je suis toc toc ?

- Fii !

- T'es un p'tit coquin toi hein !

Je le chatouillais alors brièvement et il se mit à rigoler, tombant sa sucette.

- Comment tu t'appelles ?

- Je m'appelle Emmett !

- Et t'as quel âge ?

- 28 ans, comme je te l'ai dit !

- Moi j'ai 4 ! Comme ça, 4 !

Il me montrait quatre doigts.

- Ouaip, je sais ! Jeremy me l'a dit ! Alors dis-moi Nolan... Tu aurais envie de t'amuser ?

Il remettait sa sucette dans la bouche et me fit «oui» de la tête.

- Allez alors tu vas me donner la main, on va se lever, sortir de cette chambre et visiter le foyer et voir ce que font les autres enfants, c'est ok pour toi ?

Il descendait du matelas et m'attrapait la main. _Si Jérémy et ses foutues assistantes avaient simplement essayé de communiquer avec lui... _Je ne manquerai pas d'aller leur signaler ! Nous arpentions le couloir des chambres et entendions les rires des autres.

- Fé quoi là ?

Il me désignait une petite porte.

- Ce sont les toilettes, tu veux y aller ?

- Feux faire pipi !

- Ok, donnes-moi ta sucette et on va aller faire pipi !

Je l'accompagnais, l'essuyais et nous continuions notre tour.

- Là, c'est la cantine mais tu as dû déjà y aller ! Et ici, c'est la bibliothèque !

Il serrait fort contre lui sa peluche et je constatais qu'il me serrait aussi vivement la main.

- Quoi une bibiliiothèque ?

- Une Bi-BLI-othèque... C'est un endroit où il y a pleins de livres avec des images... Tu veux qu'on aille la voir ?

Il fit «oui» et je l'entraînais dans la pièce. La documentaliste Annie nous regardait d'un drôle d'oeil.

- C'est le petit nouveau qui sort enfin de sa tanière ?

- Je ne suis pas persuadé que quelqu'un ait vraiment essayé de le faire sortir !

_Je détestais ce foutu système qui rendait les gens durs, alors que nous avions un boulot à dimension HUMAINE ! Surtout avec ces petits bouts... Franchement, comment ne pas vouloir prendre du temps pour ce petit Nolan ? _

- On va aller dans le rayon pour ton âge...

Je le laissais découvrir le petit rayonnage et m'asseyais sur un des poufs en attendant. Il me rapportait un petit livre et me le mettait dans les mains.

- Tu veux que je te raconte une histoire ?

Il acquiesçait et s'installait entre mes jambes. Je m'asseyais à même le sol et immédiatement, il venait contre moi.

- Il était une fois, une jolie vache Lola... Meeeeuuuuhhh !

Nolan éclatait de rire.

- Lola avaient deux copines, une autre vache Marguerite meeeeuuuuhhhh et une poule Lulu pooaaahpouahpoaaaa !

_Visiblement, les cris d'animaux l'amusent beaucoup ! _Je lui racontais toute l'histoire en imitant les animaux qu'on croisait, tant et si bien qu'à la fin, Nolan me réclamait encore le récit.

- On va prendre le livre et je te le lirai avant de partir ce soir, d'accord ?

J'enregistrais le départ du livre auprès d'Annie et nous rejoignions la salle de jeux. Tous les enfants y étaient réunis par le temps frais de septembre. Jeremy s'y trouvait en compagnie de Ryanne. _Tu crois qu'au lieu de garder des enfants, il la drague plutôt ! _Nolan me tirait sur le bras en me montrant la piscine de balles.

- Tu veux qu'on y aille ?

Je l'y accompagnais et posais mes chaussures.

- Emmett ! T'es là !

Je fus assailli par une dizaine de momes.

- Regardez les affreux ! Je vous présente Nolan, c'est votre nouveau copain ! Faut être cool avec lui, faut jouer avec ! Je compte sur vous ! Bon et maintenant vous savez ce qu'on va faire avec Nolan ? On va tous sauter dans piscine à balles... Attention... trois, deux, un... TAYOOOO !

Je sautais dans la piscine avant eux, et à peine redressé, une foule de gamins me rejoignait en criant et en riant. Nolan était moins téméraire. Il montait le petit escalier doucement pour y entrer et je l'aidais.

- Nolan, il va falloir que tu lâches ta sucette et ton nounours pour jouer ici !

Il m'écoutait, posait ses affaires avec précaution sur le sol et venait vers moi. Peu à peu, il se familiarisait avec les jeux, et je passais la journée avec lui.

_Ce gosse est adorable et il est très mignon ! Je détestais l'injustice liée à la perte des parents pour ces gamins ! _

J'avais traîné et envoyé un texto à Rosalie pour l'informer de mon retard. Je couchais Nolan et le bordais.

- Tu reviens Emmett ?

- Là, je vais rentrer chez moi avec ma chérie et je reviens mercredi prochain...

- T'as une chérie ?

- Oui, elle est magnifique, elle s'appelle Rosalie ! Et j'ai une petite fille aussi... Leane !

- Elle a de la chance que tu sois son papa...

_Ben merde ! C'est le meilleur truc qu'un enfant de ce foyer ne m'aura jamais dit ! _

Lorsque je me couchais ce soir-là en compagnie de Rose, après avoir été embrassé Leane, j'eus du mal à trouver mon sommeil... Ce petit me trottait dans la tête. _Il était si chou, si mignon... il a vécu un truc horrible, surtout pour cet âge... Il semblait ne demander qu'un peu d'attention et un copain de jeu... _Comment la vie peut-elle être si dure avec les enfants ? _J'étais pressé de retourner dans ce foyer pour le revoir et l'aider à s'intégrer... même si ce ne serait jamais évident pour lui ! _

**::..**

Ca faisait deux mois que Nolan était arrivé ici. Il parlait peu aux autres, demandait toujours ses parents. Mais quand j'y étais les mercredis, il s'amusait et m'écoutait toujours bien. _Plus je passais du temps avec cet enfant, et plus j'étais attaché à lui, sa petite frimousse rousse, ses tâches de rousseur, sa petite taille et son indéboulonnable Kiwi accroché au bras... _Ce mercredi, j'arrivais au foyer avec un nouveau jeu que j'avais acheté pour les enfants. _Le matériel reste minimaliste ici ! Alors leur apporter un peu d'amusement et de gaieté et de couleur est une bonne chose à mon sens ! _

- Salut les p'tits loups ! Regardez ce que j'ai pour vous !

- OUAIS TROP FORT C'EST LE JEU QUI PASSE A LA TELE ! MERCI EMMETT !

Je leur défaisais le paquet et installais le jeu et les singes à ne pas faire tomber. Six d'entre eux s'y atelaient et les autres les observaient. Nolan était assis sur un banc avec son doudou. _J'avais aussi un petit cadeau pour lui... _

- Salut Nolan !

- EMMEEEEETT !

Il courrait vers moi et je l'attrapais au vol.

- Salut bonhomme !

- T'es revenu !

- Bien sûr que je suis revenu ! Je reviens toujours !

Nolan fronçait les sourcils.

- Mon papa il disait toujours que il revenait toujours... Mais Jeremy il m'a expliqué que maintenant, il reviendrait plus...

Je m'asseyais sur le banc avec lui.

- Ouais je sais Nolan... C'est pas facile...

- Comme ma maman, elle reviendra plus !

Son ton semblait tellement... blasé ! Comme si on lui avait martelé ce discours...

- Mais tu sais un jour, une gentille famille voudra de toi ! Tu trouveras une maman très douce, et un papa génial qui ne partira pas... Tu auras peut-être des frères et des soeurs aussi... Il s'appuyait contre moi, un peu tristounet. _Ce gamin me faisait énormément de peine... Comme tous les autres ici, mais Nolan me touchait. C'était la première fois qu'un petit s'accrochait autant à moi... _

- Allez Nolan ! Je t'ai déjà expliqué que quand on est tous les deux, on n'est pas tristes... Tu te rappelles ?

- Oui !

- Je vais aller dire bonjour à Jérémy... Oh attends... j'ai quelque chose pour toi !

- Pour moi ?

- Oui... Tiens !

J'extirpais de ma poche un petit livre.

- C'est la suite des aventures de Billy le champignon ! On lira le livre ce soir avant de te coucher... Ca te plaît ?

- Merci Emmett ! C'est trop bien !

Il ouvrait déjà le livre et observait les images. Puis, il se levait sur le banc et me fit un gros câlin.

- T'aimes bien, Emmett !

- Moi aussi ! Allez, file le mettre dans ta chambre pour tout à l'heure !

Je me dirigeais vers le bureau de Jérémy, qui me fit signe d'entrer malgré qu'il soit au téléphone.

- Je comprends... De toute façon c'est un foyer temporaire ici... Oui... Bien sûr... J'avais contacté votre organisme pour que Nolan puisse aller dans une autre structure... Une famille d'accueil serait l'idéal...

_Nolan va partir ? Ils veulent le faire dégager d'ici alors qu'il vient à peine de se faire des copains ? C'est n'importe quoi ça ! _

- Rappelez-moi dès que vous avez quelqu'un ! Nous manquons de place et nous ne sommes pas adaptés pour un hébergement à long terme !

Il raccrochait. _Alors c'était ça, sa politique ? Faire déguerpir les enfants dès qu'il en avait envie ? Connard ! _

- Tu veux te débarrasser de Nolan ?

Jeremy soupirait.

- Assis-toi Emmett !

- Non j'm'asseois pas ! Tu me fais une vie pas possible pour que ce mome sorte de sa chambre alors que, de toute évidence, vous n'avez jamais essayé de l'aider et le comprendre ! Pendant deux semaines, deux réunions de suite, tu nous casses les pieds pour qu'il s'adapte ici ! C'est à peine fait et tu veux qu'il aille dans une famille d'accueil ? Il va se balader jusqu'à ses dix ans de maison en maison ? C'est ça le bin's ?

- Emmett ! On cherche une famille d'accueil stable... La police fait toujours des recherches sur une éventuelle famille, mais c'est long... ça commence à faire très long ! J'avais proposé notre place pour juste un mois ou deux... on ne pourra pas l'accueillir éternellement ! Rends-toi compte que je dois payer une personne supplémentaire parce qu'on a dépassé les effectifs réglementaires !

- Alors c'est ça ta grande philosophie sur ton aventure humaine ? Garder le plus de pognon possible ? On ne va pas pouvoir bosser ensemble longtemps, Jérémy !

- Emmett... Essaies de comprendre... Il faut une famille d'accueil à ce petit... C'est pas sain pour lui de vivre ici... Il lui faut un suivi psychologique, des figures stables...

- Je suis là, moi !

- Tu n'es là qu'une fois par semaine... Les autres jours, il te réclame à pleurer pendant des heures ! C'est pas vivable... les autres se posent des questions... Et le soir c'est une corrida d'enfer pour l'endormir !

_Une idée germa dans mon esprit... Je n'étais pas résolu à laisser tomber Nolan ! _

**..::..**

**POV ROSALIE : **

Je traînais chez Bella. _J'étais fatiguée... vidée nerveusement... _Ma belle-soeur me tendait un thé.

- Alors... Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- Emmett me trompe !

- QUOI ?

Les yeux de Bella s'agrandissaient sous la nouvelle.

- Mais comment tu...

- Ca fait deux mois que tous les mercredis il prétexte de rester avec un petit garçon au foyer... Il s'y rend les samedis aussi... Il rentre à pas d'heures et...

- MAMAN ! JORDANE ELLE VA CASSER MES POUPEES !

Bella se détournait pour regarder les filles qui étaient installées dans le parc de Jordane, avec Leane. _Depuis que Jordane parlait, Elise consédait beaucoup plus à jouer avec elle..._

- Excuses-moi Rose... Hé, Jordane ! Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas taper les poupées d'Elise par-terre ! Tu peux les casser, c'est pas bien ça ! Pas bien du tout !

Edward sortait de la chambre et s'approchait.

- Pourquoi tu cries comme ça ?

Bella se redressait.

- Parce que ta fille va finir par casser les jouets de ton autre fille !

- Elle faisait juste que s'amuser roh !

- Elle tapait les jouets d'Elise !

- Ce n'est pas si dramatique... ! Et puis si ça se trouve, elle ne les tapait pas vraiment !

- Oooh si !

- Comment tu sais ça ? Tu l'as pas vu ! soufflait Edward, avec un léger sourire sur le visage.

Jordane observait ses parents, immobile. Bella la montrait du doigt.

- Si elle en a fait une ! Et tu veux que je te dise pourquoi ? Parce qu'elle a EXACTEMENT la même tête que toi quand tu fais une connerie !

Nous éclations de rire devant Edward, médusé.

- Oh bah alors ça c'est fort tout de même ! Je suis plus innocent qu'un agneau !

Bella l'attrapait par le col de son tee-shirt pour rigoler.

- Innocent... Ca ne va pas avec le patronyme d'Edward Cullen mon cher amour !

Ils échangèrent un petit baiser et nous entendimes Elise.

- Beeurk !

Jordane regardait sa soeur avec un sourire et répéta :

- Eek !

Nous éclations de rire et Edward attrapait les jouets d'Elise des mains de Jordane.

- Tiens, joues avec tes poupées à toi, laisses celles de ta soeur tranquille !

- Péééé !

- Oui, ce sont tes poupées !

Edward rendait ses jouets à sa fille aînée.

- Et soyez sages ! N'embêtez pas maman hein ! Parce qu'après ça me retombe dessus...

- EDWARD !

Il levait les mains en signe d'abdication.

- J'ai rien dit ! Je me tais ! Je vais finir de lire des dossiers...

Il s'approchait du canapé et se penchait pour embrasser Bella.

- Et ne cassez pas trop de sucre sur mon dos...

- C'est pas sûr... arrête ! rougissait sa femme alors qu'il l'embrassait au niveau de l'oreille.

Edward quittait la pièce pour retourner dans sa chambre.

- Désolée... Alors... Emmett te tromperait ?

Je prenais une gorgée de ma boisson.

- Il rentre tard au moins deux fois par semaine... Il me dit qu'il va au foyer et qu'il s'occupe d'un petit garçon mais...

- C'est peut-être vrai... Tu as essayé de vérifier ?

- Je l'y appelle des fois mais il ne répond pas et...

_En parler rendait la chose tellement plus dure... et plus concrète... _Les larmes me submergeaient.

- Bella c'est te... terrible... S'il se... s'il a une maîtresse... il va vouloir di.. divo..divorcer et... Comment j'expliquerai ça à Leane et... Comment... les services sociaux viendront nous la retirer et... Je vais tout perdre !

Bella se penchait vers moi et passait son bras sur mes épaules.

- Rosalie... Calme-toi... Si ça se trouve, Emmett a VRAIMENT un enfant dont il s'occupe... Ne t'en fais pas... Il ne peut pas te tromper, il t'aime trop pour ça ! Et puis rassures-toi... On ne se fait pas enlever un enfant simplement parce que les parents divorcent... Leane est votre fille tu sais... Crois en mon frère... Il ne peut pas faire ça !

- J'aimerais tant te croire mais...

A ce moment-là, on toquait contre la porte.

- Oh c'est pas possible ! soupirait ma belle-soeur. Excuses-moi Rose, je vais expédier et je suis à toi après...

- Vas-y...

Elle ouvrait la porte. _Emmett ? Emmett avec un p'tit garçon ? Qu'est-ce que c'est que... _

- Salut... Ah Rosalie, tu es là... Ca tombe bien, je dois te parler !

Bella était étonnée de voir son frère avec cet enfant. _Et moi aussi d'ailleurs ! _

- Emmett ? Qui c'est ce...

- Je te présente Nolan... Le petit gars qui me donne beaucoup de travail au foyer...

Je découvrais un petit garçon très roux aux yeux marrons avec des tâches de rousseur sur son visage, une sucette dans la bouche et un doudou contre son ventre. Il nous fixait, l'air timide. _Ooohh... Il est tellement beau ! _Bella les fit entrer.

- Je vais vous laisser discuter... Elise, Leane, vous venez ? On va voir ce que fait papa dans la chambre ! Elle attrapait Jordane et Elise la suivait. _J'aimais énormément Bella... pour sa discrétion... _Emmett, Nolan et moi nous retrouvions seuls.

- Pourquoi tu pleures, Rose ?

- Emmett... J'ai cru que tu me trompais...

- Pourquoi j'ferai ça ?

- Je sais pas... On est mariés depuis longtemps... Lassitude... je deviens laide ou...

- Rosalie ! Pitié ! Je t'aime !

Je me jetais sur lui, retrouvant sa force et son torse musclé.

- Emmett ! Moi aussi je t'aime !

Nous nous étreignions un instant.

- Nolan, je te présente ma chérie, Rosalie...

J'observais le petit garçon qui semblait perdu. Je lui caressais la joue de mon index.

- Salut Nolan...

- Rosalie... Jérémy veut envoyer Nolan dans un autre foyer... Il va être trimballé de structure en structure... voire même de famille d'accueil en famille d'accueil... J'peux pas le laisser subir ça... Il n'a que quatre ans ! Il a perdu sa famille... Il est perdu et il ne comprend pas...

_Je savais ce qu'il voulait... et honnêtement... comment laisser ce petit bout tout seul ?_

- Tu voudrais qu'on fasse une demande d'accréditation pour être famille d'accueil ?

- Je peux pas le laisser...

J'observais le petit garçon qui était blotti contre Emmett. _Emmett le regardait déjà avec un regard pétillant et attentionné... et Nolan semblait si à l'aise avec lui ! _

- C'est d'accord...

Les yeux de mon mari s'écarquillaient.

- Tu veux bien ?

- Oui, on va faire la demande ! Demandes à Jérémy qu'il nous trouve les papiers nécessaires...

Emmett me prenait alors contre lui.

- Merci Rosalie ! Ca compte pour moi !

- Je sais... Et ce qui compte pour toi, compte pour moi !

Mon mari regardait le petit garçon.

- Si tu es d'accord Nolan, tu vas venir habiter dans ma maison si on peut... On va faire une demande spécialisée et si les gens sont d'accord, tu viendras à la maison !

- Chez toi ?

- Oui... Chez moi... Là où on était tout à l'heure... Tu veux bien ?

Nolan se mit à sourire et à acquiescer vigoureusement.

- Ce sera chouette ! Et je vais habiter avec ta chérie ?

- Oui... Et ma fille aussi... Elle est où d'ailleurs ?

- Avec Bella et Edward dans leur chambre...  
J'allais récupérer ma fille qui était allongée sur le lit. Elise lui faisait des chatouilles. Jordane, elle, comme toujours était collée sur les genoux de son père. Bella surveillait les filles.

- Alors Rose ?

- On va être famille d'accueil ! Leane chérie... Viens voir papa s'il te plaît... On voudrait te présenter un petit garçon...

Docilement, Leane me suivit. Je la prenais sur mes genoux sur le canapé.

- T'es qui toi ? demandait-elle.

- Il s'appelle Nolan... C'est un petit garçon qui va vivre avec nous, parce qu'il n'a pas de papa et de maman...

- Ils sont partis dans le ciel mon papa et ma maman !

Leane l'observait et levait les yeux, sourcils froncés.

- C'est loin le ciel !

Je caressais ses cheveux.

- Oui c'est loin mon trésor... Nolan a besoin d'un papa et d'une maman... on va lui donner une chambre chez nous, d'accord ?

- Pas la mienne hein !

Emmett eut un petit sourire.

- Non, pas la tienne ! On va lui donner celle où j'ai toutes mes BD !

- Mais y a pas de lit dedans ! Il peut pas dormir sur des BD !

- On achètera un lit... En attendant, Nolan va retourner dans le foyer où papa travaille... Mais il reviendra bientôt !

- Ah ouais, d'accord !

Leane semblait ok à l'idée d'accueillir un nouveau membre dans la famille. Parfois, c'est difficile d'appréhender les réactions que notre fille adoptive pourrait avoir... _Elle est en âge de comprendre certaines choses maintenant ! Et nous n'étions pas dans le schéma classique de mon beau-frère et ma belle-soeur, qui avaient laissé à Elise neuf mois pour s'habituer à l'idée d'avoir une petite soeur. _

**::..**

Ce fut une longue démarche de plusieurs semaines, mais un jour de mi-décembre, en ouvrant ma boîte aux lettres, je trouvais enfin la lettre nous accordant l'autorisation d'accueillir des enfants dans le besoin, et plus particulièrement Nolan.

_Merci mon dieu ! _

- EMMETT !

- Ouais ?

- Tu peux aller chercher Nolan au foyer...

Un large sourire fendit alors le visage de mon mari et il m'arrachait le papier des mains.

- C'est vrai ?

Au fil de sa lecture, son visage s'illuminait et il me prit dans ses bras.

- C'est génial !

Nous échangions un long baiser et il se précipitait dans la chambre.

- Je m'habille et je vais le chercher de suite !

- Attends, on vient avec toi !

Je me changeais et changeais Leane puis Emmett nous conduisit jusqu'au foyer. _Tout était déjà prêt à la maison, nous nous étions équipés afin de répondre au mieux aux tests et aux exigeances de la DDASS. Nolan allait pouvoir s'installer chez nous, et y trouver tout le confort nécessaire... Nous avions un lit, un petit bureau, une veilleuse, des jouets, un tapis... Nous avions vraiment voulu lui reconstruire une maison et un foyer stable et aimant ! _

Toute la famille avait participé. Edward et Jasper avaient posé les tapisseries et la moquette, Charlie et Carlisle avaient monté les meubles et Esmé et Carmen avaient refait la déco. Alice et Bella s'étaient chargées de lui trouver une petite garde-robe. _Notre entourage est formidable. Ils nous aident tellement ! _

Nous franchissions le petit portail. Nolan était dans le hall avec un sac à côté de lui. Dès qu'il aperçut Emmett, il se précipita contre lui.

- Alors Jeremy il a raison ? T'es venu me chercher pour aller chez toi dis !

- Oui ! Ta chambre t'attend, tout est prêt !

- Tu vas être comme mon papa alors ?

- En quelque sorte...

- Et la jolie Rosalie ?

- Ce sera comme ta maman... Et Leane comme ta petite soeur !

Nolan serrait alors le cou d'Emmett et me tendait les bras.

- Bienvenu chez nous, Nolan !

Il me serrait tellement fort... _Il semblait si reconnaissant ! Si avide de contact humain ! _

- Tu dis bonjour à Leane aussi !

Je le penchais et il déposa un petit bisou sur la joue de notre fille. Emmett prit Leane contre lui et le sac de Nolan. Jérémy s'approchait.

- Il sera bien chez vous !

- Ouais, je crois aussi ! Merci Jérémy pour les démarches et l'appui...

- C'est normal, t'es un de mes meilleurs employés !

_Jeremy nous avait beaucoup facilité les choses en faisant jouer ses relations. Jamais je ne lui serai assez reconnaissante ! _

Arrivés à la maison, Nolan découvrit sa chambre et ses nouveaux jouets avec un grand plaisir. Leane, elle, lui déballait déjà certains jouets de son coffre, sous notre sourire.

- Je peux garder Kiwi avec moi ?

- Bien sûr ! Il a sa place sur ton lit !

J'installais sa peluche qui tronait contre l'oreiller.

- Elle est jolie ma chambre !

Je m'agenouillais devant Nolan.

- Tu sais, notre famille nous a beaucoup aidé à la faire... Alors ce soir, on va tous les inviter pour dîner et comme ça, tu pourras leur faire un énorme bisou. Ils t'ont tous offert des petits cadeaux alors ce sera important de leur dire merci, tu es d'accord ?

Il opinait et je le serrais contre moi. Leane s'approchait avec une petite voiture dans les mains qui avait les phares qui s'allumaient quand elle roulait.

- T'as vu Nolan c'est trop joli !

- Je vous laisse jouer tous les deux !

J'attrapais alors le téléphone pour inviter tous nos amis pour ce dîner. _Je réalisais alors à cet instant pleinement la chance, et la fierté que j'éprouvais, de leur présenter Nolan... Même si nous étions dans l'attente de l'enquête des policiers pour retrouver sa famille, j'étais prête à me substituer à ses parents. C'était une fierté semblable à celle que j'avais eu quand nous avions ramené Leane, ou à celles qu'ils avaient sûrement éprouvé en sortant de la salle d'accouchement pour nous présenter leurs enfants... _

Nolan était déjà de notre famille !


	27. Chapter 27 : Le chalet sous la neige

_**Bonjour tout le monde ! **_

_**C'est J+15, c'est l'heure du Hasard ! **_

_**.o.o.o.**_

_**Ce one-shot ci... est un peu compliqué sur la fin**_

_**mais j'espère que vous l'aimerez quand même ! **_

_**... et surtout que vous ne voudrez pas me faire exterminer...  
Vous inquiétez pas, je sais où je vais depuis le début ^^**_

_**.o.o.o.**_

_**D'énormes mercis alors à**__** : 1christelle1, adeline73100, amlove, Annouk, alexandra-luna-1019, aude77, bb23, beatpa, Bella Lily Rose Cullen, bichou85, Brand0fHeroine, callie226, catiuski, Charloon', chriwyatt, **_

_**Coco**__** (**__Si c'est toi sur "Et malgré ça tu m'aimes ou pas ?" qui m'a demandé comment mettre une alerte sur les fictions, il faut simplement que tu te crées un compte, et quand tu voudras inscrire une review, tu pourras cocher "Alert story" voilà =)__**)**__, _

_**coco-des-iles, corail, Cullen's family, emy299, fanfictionalcolic, **_

_**fan-par-hasard21, Galswinthe, Grazie, Ilonka, Jacqueline Bonnet, **__**Joeymalia**__** (**__mes amitiés à ton antivirus mdrr__**), lapiaf8, larsand, lena-lna933-, **__**Lenerol **__** (**__Pour mes études, j'ai déjà changé trois fois d'orientation, celle que j'ai actuellement c'est celle qui revient à ce que je disais depuis toute petite : CAP petite enfance... c'est juste que c'est par correspondance et parfois c'est un peu dur, bien que je préfère faire mes cours moi-même qu'aller dans une structure__**), lia3011, lily-twilight-love, LolaMiSweetlove, Lunenoire83, **_

_**MaCha1983, maielle, Maralcamge, Mariefandetwilight, **__**marchoups**__** (**__Ton p'tit gars s'appelle Nolan aussi ? =) Tu peux pas savoir combien je suis amoureuse de ce prénom, une amie à moi a sa nièce qui s'appelle Nolane et j'adore!__**), melacullen, Morgane, NiniWeasley, ousna, **__**petitefilledusud**__** (**__bon courage pour ta prépa!__**), philae89, PrincetonGirl1818, Ptitewam, Samy940, **_

_**Samystere, twilight007, Twi-vane-light, **_

_**sarinette60, vavounette, veronika crepuscule, vinie65, yellowstone69, zellie marcy.**_

_**.o.o.o.**_

_**Je vous embrasse toutes très fort**_

_**prenez soin de vous**_

_**Tiftouff19**_

**POV BELLA : **

- Vous revenez quand ?

Elise était allongée à plat ventre sur notre lit, ses deux mains soutenant sa tête et ses pieds se balançant dans l'air.

- Dans une petite semaine...

Je pliais mon pull vert et le rangeais dans le sac. Edward et moi partions cette nuit pour le Canada. Il avait loué un chalet en pleine forêt, pour nous permettre une deuxième lune de miel en quelque sorte. _J'étais très impatiente pour être honnête... même si je réalisais que j'avais presque le trac. Depuis ma deuxième grossesse, nous n'étions plus partis aussi longtemps tous les deux seuls. _

- C'est parce que vous voulez être tous les deux en amoureux !

- Voilà c'est ça ! T'as tout compris mon cœur !

J'attrapais les caleçons d'Edward.

- Eh oui, parce que vous voulez faire l'amour !

_Pardon ?_ Elle a dit ça ? Je lâchais les caleçons au sol, surprise.

- Pardon ?

- Papa et toi vous voulez faire l'amour tranquilles !

- Elise ! Où t'as appris ça ?

- C'est le frère de Todd il dit que l'autre fois il a vu ses parents faire l'amour !

_Et ben bravo ! On les croit sagement à l'école à apprendre à lire et écrire et ils apprennent que les parents font l'amour ! Non mais je rêve ! _

- Tu sais ce que ça veut dire au moins ?

- C'est pour faire les bébés ! Moi au début je croyais que c'était la Fée de l'amour comme elle avait dit mamie, mais le frère de Todd il a dit que c'était pas vrai, que le papa et la maman ils font l'amour pour faire des bébés avec leur zizi !

_Oh seigneur ! Ayez pitié de moi ! _

- C'est vrai, hein maman ?

- Bien... Techniquement oui !

- Ca veut dire que pour avoir Jordane ben vous avez fait l'amour et que papa il t'a montré son zizi !

Je me tournais dos à elle pour qu'elle ne voit pas mon envie de rire. _Punaise ! Ca va vite les enfants ! _

- Alors c'est vrai maman ?

- Oui...

_Qu'est-ce que je devais faire ? Nier et lui raconter l'histoire de la cigogne ? Non, définitivement pas ! Et puis, faut reconnaître que le pénis de mon mari ne ressemble pas tellement à une cigogne pour être honnête ! _

- Alors pour moi aussi, papa il a fait l'amour avec toi et après tu m'as eu dans ton ventre ?

- Oui !

- Alors vous allez aller en vacances pour faire l'amour et après...

- BAH ELISE !

Edward venait de faire son apparition dans la chambre, les yeux grand ouverts, visiblement choqué. _Ta fille n'est plus blanche comme les dents, mon amour ! _Elise sursautait et se tournait vers la porte.

- Tu travailles plus papa ? Maman elle a dit que tu revenais tard !

- Ne change pas de conversation toi ! Qu'est-ce que tu disais à maman, là ?  
Elise me regardait d'un air craintif. _Elle s'imaginait sûrement avoir dit une bêtise, alors que dans le fond, elle disait la vérité ! _

- Ta fille m'a expliqué comment naissent les bébés !

Edward me regardait, un sourcil arqué.

- Tiens Elise, expliques à papa ce que tu m'as dit ! souriais-je, tout en continuant de faire notre sac pour les vacances.

_S'il tombait pas de cul après ça, c'est qu'il a les nerfs solides ! _

- Tu sais papa, mamie elle m'a dit que c'était la Fée de l'amour qui met un bébé dans le ventre, mais en fait c'est des bêtises hein faut pas que tu crois ça ! Le frère de Todd il m'a expliqué que le papa il montre son zizi à la maman, ils font l'amour et après le papa il met une petite graine dans le ventre de maman et hop ! Ca fait un bébé !

_Ah tiens ! Elle m'avait épargné le coup de la petite graine à la première session. _Edward me regardait, mi-étonné, mi-furieux.

- Mais il faut être très très très amoureux pour faire l'amour ! Parce que ça s'écrit pareil : amour, amoureux... Moi je suis très très amoureuse de Kevin alors peut-être que on fera l'amour une fois !

- Heh heh heh non non non ! Stop jeune fille ! Ca suffit avec ça !

- Mais papa !

- Il n'y a pas de «mais papa»... Je ne veux plus que tu parles de ça à tout bout de champ, d'accord ?

- Papa...

- D'accord ?

- Oui roh ! Mais c'est pas des gros mots pourtant !

- Peut-être, mais tu ne vas pas en parler partout ! Et ce qu'on va faire avec maman pendant nos vacances ne te regarde pas ! Toi, tu vas aller en vacances chez papi et mamie, c'est tout ! Ok ?

- Pfffff ! C'est nul !

Elise descendait du lit, passait devant son père et quelques secondes plus tard, la porte de sa chambre claquait.

Edward se tournait pour la voir et me regardait à nouveau.

- Non mais j'hallucine !

Il s'approchait pour embrasser ma joue.

- Elle grandit !

- Je vais aller les trouver les parents de Todd moi ! Et j'vais aller faire couler un slip en béton à Kevin !

J'éclatais de rire.

- Edward... Ce n'est pas la fin du monde non plus... Regarde, j'ai presque fini le sac... Ton père passe quand pour chercher les petites ?

Edward s'asseyait sur le lit en soupirant. Il posait sa main sur ma taille et m'attirait à lui. Je remarquais son visage cerné.

- En fait Bella... On ne peut pas partir ce soir...

_Quoi ?_

- De quoi ? Pourquoi ?

- Le Conseil d'Administration organise une réunion extraordinaire demain pour évoquer le cas des deux nouveaux professeurs que je voudrais engager... Visiblement, ils veulent qu'on règle ça avant qu'on parte en vacances...

_Et voilà... Encore et toujours son travail, ses réunions... Depuis qu'il était passé directeur, il avait une charge de travail supplémentaire assez considérable ! _

- Bon... Pas d'option j'imagine...

J'étais déçue. Je comprenais bien sûr, mais j'étais déçue ! Il embrassait mon cou.

- Tu peux toujours partir ce soir et je te rejoindrai demain dans la soirée ou dimanche dans la matinée...

- Hors de question ! Si on doit y aller, on y va tous les deux !

Il caressait ma joue de sa main et son pouce effleurait mes lèvres.

- Je t'en demande beaucoup...

- C'est pas grave, Edward !

- Si, tu es déçue !

- Oui... un peu... mais on partira demain et on restera là-bas une semaine... Ca ne change presque rien !

Il opinait, nichant son visage dans mon cou.

- Ca ne me plaît pas non plus... Je me faisais une joie de partir ce soir avec toi...

- Moi aussi ! Mais c'est juste un report de vacances... Pas une annulation...

- Ouais... Et puis ça m'empêchera pas de «te montrer mon zizi»...

Nous éclations de rire et je déposais mes lèvres sur les siennes.

- En attendant je vais aller dire deux mots à cette jeune fille ! soupirait Edward en se relevant.

- Essaies de ne pas être trop dur... Elle a quand même dit la vérité !

- Je ne conteste pas ça, seulement le fait qu'elle ne va pas devoir en parler à tout bout de champ !

- Ah mais ça je suis d'accord !

Il embrassait ma joue et quittait la chambre. Je l'entendais appeler notre fille aînée et je retournais à notre sac.

Finalement, comme promis, nous quittions Forks le lendemain. J'eus bien grand mal à laisser les filles. _Elles sont tellement belles toutes les deux ! Tellement mignonnes et adorables et aimantes ! _Je posais Jordane dans les bras de Carlisle mais elle ne voulait pas me lâcher.

- Mama...

- On revient très vite mon cœur... Tu n'es pas toute seule regarde, il y a papi, mamie, Elise...

Elise s'accrochait à mon bras.

- Un bisou maman !

- Oui ma chérie ! Tu prends soin de ta petite sœur hein ? Tu joues avec et vous êtes sages...

- Bella, il faudrait qu'on se mette en route on doit prendre la location à 18h !

J'embrassais une dernière fois mes filles et mon mari en fit autant avant que nous nous dirigions vers la voiture. Je ne détournais mon regard que quand je n'aperçus plus les filles dans mon champ de vision.

Edward pressait brièvement ma main et s'engageait sur l'autoroute qui nous conduirait pour une semaine de vacances, de plaisirs charnels, d'amour... Une semaine durant laquelle je n'aurai de soucis que me reposer dans les bras de mon mari. _Ce programme me plaît beaucoup... _

**::..**

Edward se garait devant un immense chalet au cœur de la forêt. De la neige tombait, poudreuse, rendant les sapins maculés de blanc. Je quittais la voiture pour voir un panorama imprenable : notre location surplombait un immense lac, entouré par la forêt. Quelques chalets étaient disséminés dans le paysage au loin. _Le paradis ! Cet endroit est magnifique ! _Edward attrapait notre sac pendant que je suivais la propriétaire qui ouvrait le lieu.

L'endroit était entièrement boisé. L'entrée donnait sur un petit couloir qui menait à un salon-salle à manger assez vaste, décoré par une splendide cheminée en pierres dans laquelle crépitait un petit feu. Il y avait un grand canapé qui me semblait très confortable, une petite table basse et un tapis en fausse peau de bête devant la cheminée. _Des idées peu catholiques me venaient déjà d'Edward et moi, nos corps enchevêtrés devant le feu, allongés nus sur ce tapis._

Un écran plat tenait guise de télévision, et il y avait une bibliothèque sur laquelle étaient rangés plusieurs livres. La table était grande et en bois peint. Il y avait une immense baie vitrée qui donnait vue sur le lac. La cuisine était spacieuse et fonctionnelle, avec un grand frigo, un four, plaques de cuissons, arrangée de façon moderne, tout en conservant l'esprit chaleureux du chalet. La chambre était l'endroit le plus agréable ! Le lit était grand, en imitation bois, avec d'épaisses couvertures chaudes et une multitude de coussins. Une cheminée en pierres décorait le lieu chaleureux. Il y avait deux tables de chevet, deux tapis épais, une grande armoire, une commode, un rocking-chair, et elle était attenante à une salle de bains luxueuse.

- Voilà... Vous avez un magasin à dix kilomètres sur la Nationale 7 s'il vous manque quelque chose... Passez une bonne semaine !

La propriétaire prenait congés et Edward posait le sac au pied du lit. Nous redescendions au salon et je m'approchais pour admirer la vue. La nuit tombait déjà et le paysage n'en était que plus beau. Les bras de mon mari entourèrent mon ventre et je m'appuyais contre lui, rêveuse. _Tout ça, c'était rien que pour nous... pour notre couple... pour nos vacances à deux... en amoureux ! _Un frisson de bien-être me parcourait et Edward embrassait mes cheveux.

- Il est encore mieux que ce que les photos montraient sur internet...

- T'as très bien choisi...

Il souriait et déposait un baiser sur ma joue.

- Rien n'est trop beau pour toi et pour nous !

Sa bouche déviait sur mon cou tendrement et il me serrait encore plus contre lui, inspirant profondément. Longtemps, nous restions ainsi à admirer le paysage qui s'étendait sous nos pieds. Je fermais les yeux, profitant simplement de ce contact intime avec mon époux jusqu'à ce que la sonnerie de mon portable nous tire de notre plénitude. Edward l'extirpait de ma poche de pantalon.

- C'est mon père...

Il décrochait.

- Allô ?

«...»

- Heh Elise ! Salut ma puce !

Je souriais. _Nous l'avions autorisé à nous appeler autant qu'elle le souhaiterait ! _Edward enclenchait les haut-parleurs.

«Vous êtes arrivés dans votre maison de vacances ?»

- Oui ma puce... Il y a une heure à peu près !

« Ooh... C'est joli ?»

- Très ! Y a de la neige...

« La chaaaance ! Ici y a pas encore de la neige !»

- Oui mais tu sais à la météo ils ont annoncé que la neige arriverait demain !»

« Ca c'est trop chouette !»

- Alors vous êtes sages avec Jordane ?

« Oui ! Et même que papi il a dit que ce soir on va au Macdo !»

_WOOW ! Carlisle et Esmé dans un fast-food ? _Edward eut l'air aussi étonné que moi !

- Ah ben c'est chouette ! Tu sais ce que tu vas faire ? Tu vas aller dans la chambre où Papa et Maman dorment quand on va chez Papi, et dans le tiroir, il y a un appareil photo numérique... Tu demanderas à Papi de te montrer comment il marche et tu les prendras en photo !

« Je t'entends Edward !»

Nous éclations de rire en entendant Carlisle rouspéter.

- Désolé p'pa mais t'imaginer à bouffer un hamburger, ça me fait trop marrer !

« Fils ingrat !»

Derrière lui, Elise riait.

« C'est rigolo !»

- Allez, filez ! Qu'on se marre !

« Au-revoir Papa ! Tu fais un gros bisou à ma Maman hein !»

- Promis !  
Je lançais un bisou dans le combiné et Edward finissait par raccrocher.

Puis, nous préparions le diner et après avoir mangé en tête-à-tête, Edward se dirigeait sous la douche. _Mon cœur s'accélérait vivement. Cette semaine, avec Alice, j'avais été faire les boutiques pour plaire à mon mari. Nuisettes et nouveaux sous-vêtements... tout pour lui ! J'avais accouché deux fois et mon corps n'était plus tout à fait celui qu'il avait connu... Alors je voulais être à mon avantage. _

Je retirais mes habits et passais un string en dentelle noire et une nuisette en soie rouge vif aux rebords en dentelle blanche. Je m'installais sur le lit en l'entendant couper l'eau et inspirais profondément. _Je voulais lui plaire... être sa femme, sa maîtresse... qu'il me désire encore... _

**..::..**

**POV EDWARD :**

_Et voilà ! Tout beau tout propre pour aller au dodo mon Ed ! Rasé, dents propres, magnifique ! _J'enfilais mon tee-shirt sur mon bas de pyjama et quittais la petite salle de bains pour retrouver ma femme au lit, mais... _Oh bordel ! C'est ma Bella ça ? _Elle était allongée sur son flanc gauche, une jambe repliée et les cheveux détachés, avec un regard sensuel et pénétrant, vêtue d'une magnifique nuisette en soie.

_Oh merdoum ! C'qu'elle est belle ! _Je me sentais durcir à la vue de cette déesse allongée sur mon lit. De délicieuses rougeurs naissaient sur son visage, rendues magnifiques par le feu qui crépitait dans la petite cheminée de la pièce. Un léger sourire naissait sur ses lèvres, que j'avais envie d'embrasser. Ses doigts jouaient nerveusement avec le drap sous elle.

- Bella... Tu...

- Je te plais ?

_Bordel ! Comment elle peut poser cette question ? _Je m'avançais jusqu'à elle à quatre pattes.

- Comment peux-tu en douter ? susurrais-je contre ses lèvres.

La main de ma compagne se posait sur ma joue pendant que nos bouches se rencontrèrent doucement. Je l'allongeais sur le matelas, nos lèvres scellées, mes doigts courant sur sa cuisse dénudée. J'embrassais chaque parcelle de son visage.

- Bella, tu es magnifique...

De nouvelles rougeurs envahissaient ses joues et elle baissait les yeux.

- J'ai tellement... l'angoisse de... que l'on ne se plaise plus en vieillissant ou que tu ne me vois que comme la mère de tes enfants...

_J'ignorais qu'elle avait autant d'angoisses en elle._ Je l'allongeais sur le matelas pour la surplomber, nos jambes intercalées, sa cuisse touchant délicieusement mon sexe gorgé de désir pour elle.

- Tu es tellement plus que la mère de mes filles...

Je déposais mes lèvres sur les siennes avec tendresse, goutant à sa bouche et nos langues se rencontrèrent longuement. Je recueillais son gémissement et sa jambe entourait ma taille alors que je caressais ses flancs.

- Tu es si sensuelle...

J'abaissais les bretelles de son vêtement pour lécher et embrasser ses clavicules avec plus d'aisance. Je m'installais alors entre ses jambes, nos intimités butant l'une sur l'autre. Bella fermait les yeux et haletait, tendue contre moi, son bassin ondulant sous le mien. La friction m'envoyait des décharges électriques dans tout le corps et je grognais contre son buste, mes lèvres cherchant ses seins par-dessus le tissu. Ses doigts se hissaient dans mes cheveux alors que je suçotais ses pointes durcies l'une après l'autre. Elle m'attirait à elle et alors qu'elle m'embrassait, me repoussait sur le dos. A sa merci, je la laissais enjamber mon corps pour s'installer en tailleur sur moi et retirer mon tee-shirt pour le balancer dans la pièce.

Ses ongles traçaient mes muscles, provoquant un millier de frissons en moi alors que nos hanches continuaient leur lent mouvement torturant. J'agrippais sa taille fortement et me laissais couler dans le bonheur de cette friction excitante.

- Edward...

Bella penchait sa tête en arrière alors que je montais mes mains sur sa poitrine pour la caresser. Elle posait ses paumes sur mes mains et exerçait une plus forte pression, les bretelles de sa nuisette tombant le long de ses bras. _Il n'y a pas plus belle image qu'elle ! Jamais je ne trouverai mieux, et de toute façon je ne voulais même pas chercher ! _Nos hanches accéléraient le mouvement mais je ne voulais pas venir ainsi. Je me redressais et cherchais ses lèvres, alors que ses doigts glissèrent le long de mon ventre pour venir effleurer la bosse qui tendait mon bas de pyjama. Je plongeais dans les yeux chocolat de mon épouse.

- Déshabilles-moi...

Elle se relevait un peu et m'aidait à me débarrasser de mon bas avant de le lancer derrière elle. Ma main partait sur sa féminité et je découvrais le string noir qu'elle portait.

- Bella... Pourquoi tu m'as caché cette merveille ?

Elle eut un petit rire alors que mon doigt caressait sa fente doucement, fouillant dans ses chairs intimes pour trouver son bouton de plaisir.

- C'était ma surprise pour toi...  
Nous échangions un long baiser alors que mon doigt fut rejoint par un deuxième et tous deux s'enfoncèrent facilement en elle par son humidité. _J'aime tant la savoir pour moi comme ça... C'est si excitant. _Elle allait et venait sur mes doigts alors que son poing se fermait sur mon érection qui gonflait encore un peu plus. Nos bouches se rencontraient, s'épousant à la perfection, nos langues s'entortillant l'une à l'autre. Je capturais la sienne entre mes lèvres pour la suçoter et l'aspirer délicatement. Elle gémissait et éloignait son visage.

- Fais-nous du bien... murmura-t-elle.

Je l'allongeais alors sur le lit et embrassais ses chevilles, remontant le long de sa jambe droite jusqu'à sa féminité. Je dégageais le string mouillé rapidement et plongeais mon visage sur sa féminité. Je goutais son jus intime avec ma langue, caressant son clitoris de petits cercles. Elle gémissait et se tortillait, ses doigts dans mes cheveux.

- Edward...

La pression était si forte, mon érection tellement douloureuse... Je hissais ma main sur mon sexe tendu et me caressais pour tenter de soulager cette envie insoutenable. Bella relevait la tête et quand elle aperçut ma main sur ma hampe, elle me fit m'allonger à mon tour. Totalement à sa merci, je la voyais mettre son sexe à hauteur de mon visage alors que sa tête descendait sur mon pénis en érection. Son premier coup de langue tendit tous mes muscles et je dus me faire violence pour ne pas venir. Je l'imitais et lui donnais du plaisir grâce à ma langue et mes lèvres, posées contre les siennes. _J'avais bien du mal à me concentrer sur son plaisir, tant le mien m'envahissait de toute part. _Finalement, je la repoussais tendrement et la faisais s'allonger ventre contre terre sur le matelas. Je glissais un coussin sous son ventre et écartais ses cuisses. Je me plaçais entre elles et guidais mon sexe à son entrée. Je la pénétrais doucement et butais au fond de son corps chaleureux, nous arrachant un cri de plaisir. Mon torse appuyé contre son dos et mes bras tendus au niveau de ses épaules, je me laissais aller dans sa chaleur, sentant ses mains enserrer mes bras et ses ongles se planter dans ma peau.

- Edward... Edwaard... Encore...

Je butais plus fortement en elle et me nourrissais de ses gémissements de bonheur mais ce n'était pas suffisant. _Je voulais la voir ! _Je sortais d'elle, l'entendant grogner et l'attirais face à moi. Assis sur le matelas, elle s'installait sur mon sexe, à califourchon. Elle se penchait vers l'arrière et ses bras tendus agrippèrent mes chevilles. J'avais une vue superbe sur son corps dans sa nuisette, ses seins dégagés de toute entrave de tissus, vivant au rythme des mouvements saccadés. Je maintenais sa taille contre moi, butant en elle. Les choses s'accéléraient et je la remontais finalement contre moi pour nous renverser et la pénétrer vivement. La tête de lit butait contre le mur et elle griffait mes épaules, sous nos halètements incontrôlés.

- Edward... Je vais... oui... OUI !

Elle se resserrait sur mes parois et je butais une dernière fois en elle, me déversant au fond de son ventre.

- BellaaaaAAAaa !

Nous retombions sur le drap, haletants et en sueurs. Ma femme cherchait de l'air désespérément, un large sourire sur le visage. Je l'embrassais encore et encore, caressant ses rougeurs.

- Ne doute plus jamais de l'effet que tu me fais...

Elle m'adressait un petit sourire et m'attirait à elle, posant mon visage contre son épaule. J'inspirais son odeur, le nez dans son cou, écoutant les battements de son cœur.

- Je t'aime Edward... Je ne veux pas perdre notre relation...

- On ne perdra rien... C'est une promesse ! Et je t'aimerai encore, même si trois enfants de plus se nichaient sous ton ventre...  
Ses yeux s'agrandissaient et j'éclatais de rire.

- Trois de plus... Et on les fait dormir où ? Dans la baignoire ?

Je riais et embrassais ses lèvres, nouant nos langues amoureusement. _Une certitude me couvait depuis quelques temps... je voulais un fils avec elle ! Qu'elle me donne un héritier mâle, un petit mec en salopette qui courrait partout, embêtant ses sœurs... Mais même si ce n'était pas un fils, et que Dieu me bénissait d'une nouvelle fille, je serai l'homme le plus comblé au monde ! _

Je m'endormais comme un bienheureux dans ses bras, envahi par la plénitude du moment. Même si je mourrai maintenant, j'aurai bien vécu !

..

Le lendemain matin, je m'extirpais des bras de ma douce femme et l'observais un instant, si belle dans son sommeil. Je sortais du lit à regret et enfilais mon bas de pyjama pour descendre préparer le petit-déjeuner et attiser le feu. Il faisait un peu frais dans le chalet et quand j'ouvrais les volets, je ne fus pas surpris de voir une épaisse pellicule de neige au sol. Dans la cuisine, je trouvais un plateau à pieds sur lequel j'installais deux bols. J'enclenchais la cafetière et préparais des toasts avec de la confiture. _Pas un petit-déjeuner de roi, mais un petit-déjeuner en amoureux ça suffit ! _Il était plus de dix heures, ça faisait tellement longtemps que je n'avais plus dormi autant... Avec mes nouvelles responsabilités au Conservatoire, je n'avais plus mes petits horaires d'avant. Je me devais d'y être présent de 8h à 18h30, tous les jours. _Ce n'était pas facile à gérer, et je savais que ma femme essayait d'organiser de nouvelles activités pour les petites, et ça m'embêtait de ne plus leur consacrer autant de temps qu'avant... Quand j'pense que j'étais à cette putain de réunion quand Jordane avait prononcé «Mama» à l'appartement ou alors que je n'avais pas pu me réveillé, écroulé sous la fatigue, pour aller mettre des sous à Elise sous son oreiller quand sa première dent de lait est tombée... Elle avait été tellement déçue le lendemain en ne trouvant rien... _Heureusement que Bella avait rattrapé le coup en mettant des sous dans son plateau de petit-déjeuner, lui expliquant que la petite sourie avait sûrement eu beaucoup de travail et qu'elle était passée tôt le lendemain matin !

_Elle faisait une si bonne maman et j'avais l'impression d'être un peu à la masse... _

Deux bras fins entourèrent mon ventre et je sursautais. Je sentais le corps de ma femme se blottir contre mon dos et je me retournais dans son étreinte pour embrasser son front. Elle s'appuyait contre mon torse et soupirait, les yeux clos.

- Bonjour ma belle...

- Bonjour toi !

Je la prenais dans mes bras longtemps, aussi longtemps que nécessaire.

- C'est agréable de se réveiller à 10h passé !

- Ouais... J'suis d'accord ! souriais-je. Tu peux remonter au lit, le p'tit-dej' est prêt !

Un large sourire inondait son visage et je me penchais pour l'embrasser.

- Y a de la confiture d'abricot...

Ses lèvres s'arrondissaient en un «O» et ses yeux s'écarquillaient, une lueur malicieuse passant dans son regard.

- Je suis déjà en haut !

Elle courut à l'étage et je ne pus retenir un rire en la voyant faire, incarnation parfaite de ma fille quand on lui promettait ce fruit, sous n'importe quelle forme que ce soit ! Je montais le plateau plein et m'installais sous la couette moelleuse, après avoir ouvert les volets. Bella avait remonté nos oreillers contre la tête de lit et versait le café dans nos bols.

- Tiens...

- Merci !

Je tartinais les petits pains et lui en donnais deux.

- C'est tout ? s'étonnait-elle.

- Bah non... J't'en fais d'autres si tu veux !

Elle soufflait, soulagée.

- Ah ouf j'ai cru que tu devenais radin en confiture !

Je léchais le couteau plein de confiture et le reposais.

- Bah non ! J'tiens à ma peau !

Bella éclatait de rire et je lui tendais mes lèvres pour un petit bisou bien mérité. Nous prenions notre petit-déjeuner dans un état de calme impressionnant, profitant seulement de la présence de l'autre, nos bras se frôlant et nos épaules se touchant. Je prenais une minie viennoiserie que j'avais faite chauffer avant de monter. Bella suivait le mouvement du petit croissant, d'un air envieux. Je ne pus me retenir d'éclater de rire en l'enfournant dans ma bouche. Elle pleurnichait.

- J'en veux... T'en as pas fait réchauffer assez !

J'attrapais le plateau et le posais au sol avant de me pencher sur ma femme et lui donner un bout du croissant. Elle refermait ses lèvres sur mon morceau et tirait, nos lèvres se touchant doucement. Elle l'avait prestement et je posais le reste sur la table de chevet, avant d'unir nos bouches ensemble. Ses mains parcouraient mon dos nu et je la caressais par-dessus son peignoir en soie qu'elle avait enfilé en se réveillant.

- Le petit-déjeuner était très copieux, merci mon amour ! J'ai trop mangé !

Installé entre ses cuisses, il ne me fallut pas quarante ans pour trouver une solution ! _C'est parce que j'suis trop intelligent ! _Je déposais de petits baisers dans son cou.

- J'ai un moyen très efficace et totalement indolore pour brûler des calories...

Bella gémissait sous moi, tendant son corps avec volupté.

- Tu es gourmand...

J'acquiesçais. _La gourmandise est un péché, la luxure aussi ! J'crois que Satan devra me faire une petite place... _Ma femme ondulait sous mon corps et bientôt, notre matinée fut emplie de gémissements et halètements en tout genre, et j'offrais à mon épouse un marathon intime plutôt réussi !

**.**

Quatre jours s'étaient écoulés depuis notre arrivée ici. _Quatre jours merveilleux... _Nous découvrions une région formidable et magnifique, lors de nos après-midi. Pour une question de santé mentale, nous mettions un point d'honneur à sortir visiter le pays après 13h. _La matinée était consacrée à d'autres... activités ! _Bella et moi avions trouvé une âme d'enfants avec toute cette neige. J'avais même dû aller acheter des chaines pour mes pneus sinon, vive les glissades ! Chaque soir, nous appelions Elise. Elle s'amusait beaucoup avec sa soeur. C'était tellement facile pour elle maintenant que Jordane alignait quelques mots. _J'avais l'impression qu'elles étaient beaucoup plus proches ! _

La neige était encore tombée ce matin en abondance et je sortais devant le chalet, suivi par ma femme qui était emmitouflée dans deux gros pulls, un épais jeans et des bottes. Elle avait mis un bonnet et une écharpe à pompons rouge très sympa ! Elle enfilait ses gants.

- Ouh ça caille !

J'enfonçais moi aussi mes gants et mon bonnet sur la tête.

- J'suis sûr que le lac est gelé !

- Tu crois ?

- T'as vu comment il brille avec le soleil ? Si ça se trouve, on peut y faire du patin !

Bella éclatait de rire.

- T'es marteau ! Ca a pas pu geler pour faire une couche épaisse... A mon avis ça doit casser par endroit !

- J'te prends dans mes bras, on y va, j'te balance dessus et on verra ce que ça donne !

J'eus à peine dit ça qu'une épaisseur froide me heurtait le visage. _Non mais je rêve là ? Elle vient de me canarder avec une boule de neige ? _

- Bella !

Elle éclatait de rire à nouveau en me pointant du doigt.

- T'aurais dû voir ta tête !

Je me penchais, formais une boule de neige et la lui lançais avant qu'elle ait pu réagir. Elle se redressait vivement, comme électrocutée.

- Heey !

- Ah ouais j'comprends mieux après avoir vu ta tronche ! C'est assez drôle t'as raison !

Une nouvelle boule me tombait sur l'épaule.

- Goujat !

Je lui lançais de la poudreuse en plein sur le nez. J'éclatais de rire.

- Sale gosse !

Elle se penchait et ramassait un ENORME tas de neige ! _Danger ! danger ! _

- Tu vas voir la sale gosse ce qu'elle te dit Cullen !

Je me mettais à courir, m'enfonçant au-delà des chevilles dans la neige, recevant une grosse boule en plein dans le dos. Une bataille de boules de neige se mit à sévir, drue et nous courrions dans le jardin. Bella riait et courait en même temps, joyeuse. Elle m'attaquait, virulente et je peinais à riposter.

- Tu m'auras pas Bella ! Laisse tomber, fillette ! T'es une amatrice !

Je lui lançais une grosse dose de boule de neige alors qu'elle tentait de s'échapper, et son pied descendait plus profondément dans le tas de poudre blanche. Elle émit un petit cri et se retrouvait au sol, le visage le premier dans la neige. _Oh putain ! _J'éclatais de rire en voyant sa tête se relever et regarder autour d'elle.

- Saleté de trou ! grognait-elle.

Elle tournait son visage vers moi.

- Et saleté de mari !

Je cédais deux fois plus fort à l'hilarité.

- Arrête de rire idiot ! Tu vas déclencher une avalanche ! Allez aide-moi !

Les larmes aux yeux, je la rejoignais et me penchais pour l'aider. Mais elle fut plus leste que moi et me fit tomber sur elle, la tête la première dans la neige. Je relevais le visage plein de neige et soufflais avec ma bouche, cédant à la joie de ma femme.

- Bien joué !

- C'est qui la fillette alors ?

Je m'agenouillais sur ses cuisses et l'aidais à redresser son buste. Je l'embrassais rapidement tandis qu'elle me déneigeait les joues et les yeux. Une fois debout, j'époussetais mon pull. Bella toussait.

- J'suis tout mouillé ! soufflais-je.

- On devrait rentrer dans le chalet !

Je nous entraînais dans le salon où immédiatement, la chaleur nous assaillait au visage. _Ca fait du bien ! _Nous déposions les bottes devant la porte et je me dirigeais vers le feu pour l'attiser. Bella retirait son bonnet, son écharpe et ses gants, ainsi que ses pulls, se retrouvant en débardeur devant moi. Le pantalon de ski disparut aussi rapidement, au profit d'un caleçon plus fin noir.

- Déshabilles-toi, tu vas attraper la mort ! murmura-t-elle en s'approchant.

Je posais mon tisonnier et retirais à mon tour toutes les couches de vêtements humides que je portais, pour me retrouver en tee-shirt et en caleçon devant elle.

- Décidément, ça devient une manie qu'on se retrouve à poils tous les deux !

Bella souriait et m'entraînait vers le canapé. Je m'asseyais dessus et elle se mit à califourchon sur mes cuisses, déposant un doux baiser sur mes lèvres. Mes doigts agrippaient ses cheveux rendus humides par la neige. Quand nous dûmes reprendre notre respiration, une fois nos langues rassasiées, elle se blottissait dans mon étreinte, son visage dans mon cou. La chaleur du foyer réconfortait nos corps rafraichis. Longtemps, je la gardais contre moi, admirant les flammes.

_Cette semaine n'était que pur bonheur. Je retrouvais avec mon épouse une grande complicité. Nous n'étions que deux amants fous d'amour ! _Dans mes bras, ma femme grelottait.

- T'as froid ?

- Un peu... Je vais chercher une couverture.

- Voyons Bella... Tu sais très bien que j'ai un moyen plus sûr pour te réchauffer !

Sentir contre mon torse sa poitrine seulement vêtue de ce léger débardeur m'avait planté quelques idées mal placées... Un sourire naissait sur son visage et elle descendait un doigt le long de mon torse jusqu'à mon caleçon, où son index effleurait mon sexe qui commençait à réagir.

- Et que me proposes-tu ?

- Un ou deux orgasmes pour commencer...  
Je butinais ses lèvres de petits baisers et elle s'accrochait à moi, prolongeant l'instant.

- Ca me va...  
Nos embrassades se firent plus langoureuses, attisant le brasier dans mon corps à l'instar du tisonnier dans le feu. _C'était elle, plus que jamais... Et je devais lui demander ! _Ses lèvres dévièrent dans mon cou alors que son bassin commençait à bouger, échauffant le mien. Elle suçait et aspirait ma peau dans sa bouche et je m'abandonnais. _MAINTENANT ! _

- Bella...

- Hmm ?

Elle continuait son œuvre, prête à me faire perdre la raison. Sa bouche et sa langue remontèrent sur ma mâchoire jusqu'à mon oreille, dont elle captura le lobe pour le lécher et le titiller sensuellement.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a... Edward ?

- Bella...  
Mes mains sur ses hanches, j'appuyais le contact de nos corps, mon sexe tressaillant de plaisir.

- Bella... Donne-moi un fils... s'il te plaît...

Immédiatement, elle s'immobilisait et reculait son visage de mon cou pour me regarder. Ses sourcils et ses yeux fixés dans les miens m'indiquèrent son étonnement. _Et autre chose... une chose que je n'aurais jamais voulu voir..._

**..::..**

**POV BELLA :**

_Un fils... Il veut un autre bébé... mais... un autre bébé ?_

- Bella...

Ses mains maintenaient toujours mes hanches et il m'observait de ses yeux vert profonds. _Un fils... un fils maintenant alors que Jordane ne marche pas encore... _

- Edward... je...

_Un fils maintenant alors que nous venons à peine de nous adapter avec sa nouvelle responsabilité professionnelle..._

- Bella... Je suis le plus heureux avec toi et les filles... j'aimerais tant avoir un petit garçon...

- Edward...

_Un fils maintenant alors que nous vivons dans un appartement qui a, certes été suffisamment spacieux pour accueillir une troisième chambre, mais qui ne le sera pas assez pour une quatrième..._

- Je...

- Bella ?

_Un fils maintenant... _Edward se redressait sur le canapé, moi toujours sur ses cuisses. _Un autre bébé... _Les sourcils de mon mari se fronçaient.

- Bella... ne... tu ne veux pas ?

_Il y a tellement de choses actuellement... _A mon tour je me redressais face à lui, ne sachant pas comment lui présenter mon point de vue. _Il va être blessé, je le sais ! _Nous avions une relation si instinctive... Aussi, lorsque je le vis détourner légèrement la tête et fermer les yeux de toutes ses forces, je sus que mon silence avait plus de mal qu'un refus catégorique. Je posais ma main sur sa joue.

- Edward... Pas tout de suite...

Il fronçait de plus en plus ses sourcils, et le bout de sa langue apparut entre ses lèvres, ses dents mordant sa lippe inférieure.

- Edward... Je n'ai pas dit non, et je serai très heureuse de te donner un petit garçon...

Il émit un petit reniflement. _Non... tout mais pas ça, par pitié ! _Il rouvrait les paupières et ce que je craignais se confirmait : ses yeux étaient baignés de larmes. _Pas ça... s'il te plaît..._

- Donne-moi... une seule bonne rai... raison... A part celle que je ne veux pas entendre...

- Celle que tu ne veux pas entendre ?

Un pleur roulait sur sa joue et son visage rougi me faisait face, plus douloureux que la pire des lames enfoncée dans mon corps.

- Celle qui dit que notre couple ne serait pas assez solide...

- Edward ! Comment peux-tu imaginer une chose pareille ? Tu m'aimes et je t'aime !

Il reniflait, essuyait son sanglot et me repoussait sur le canapé.

- Apparemment, ce n'est pas assez...

Il se relevait, réajustait son caleçon et je le vis disparaitre dans le couloir du chalet.

_Comment avions-nous pu en arriver là ? Alors qu'il y a une heure, nous étions des amoureux insouciants ? _Je n'étais absolument pas contre l'envie de lui donner un troisième enfant, mais actuellement, ça me semblait compliqué. Je voulais aussi un fils. J'ai deux filles et j'aurais aimé donner un héritier garçon à Edward. _Mais comment pouvait-il croire que je ne l'aimais pas assez pour cette grossesse ? _Je me levais péniblement et grimpais à l'étage. Il n'était pas dans la chambre mais j'entendais l'eau dans la salle de bains. _Nous devions parler ! _Je tournais la poignée mais la porte me résistait. _Il s'est enfermé dans la pièce... nous n'avions jamais fait ça auparavant en plus de sept ans de vie commune... _Je m'asseyais sur le lit, décidée à l'attendre. _Je l'attendrais cinq heures s'il le faut ! _

Il quitta le petit espace une bonne heure plus tard, les cheveux humides, et habillé de son pyjama. Il était tout juste 19h mais il ouvrait son côté du lit, s'y enfilait et me tournait le dos, sans un regard. Je m'allongeais derrière lui et posais ma main sur sa hanche. _Il a de la peine, mais nous n'avons même pas eu le temps d'en parler, de peser le pour et le contre. _J'embrassais sa joue discrètement et appuyais la mienne contre la sienne. Un long silence prit place et ce fut au bout d'une bonne dizaine de minutes qu'il soupirait lourdement.

- Pourquoi Bella ?

Je soupirais et fermais les yeux.

- Jordane a à peine 16 mois... Elle ne marche pas encore... Si je tombe enceinte maintenant et qu'elle fait son apprentissage pendant ma grossesse, ce sera dur pour moi de l'aider...

Il eut un petit rictus et ses doigts pincèrent l'arrête de son nez.

- Je suis là moi...

_Il était là, ou ne l'était plus... _

- Tu es directeur du Conservatoire, Edward... C'est un poste avec d'immenses responsabilités et tu prends les choses avec beaucoup d'investissement, ce que je respecte et comprends tout à fait...

- J'ai un adjoint !

- Je sais... Mais tu as vu combien ça a été difficile pour toi de partir une semaine ? Et au dernier moment, il a fallu repousser notre départ de 24h... Tu imagines ce que ça serait si tu devais t'absenter souvent pour le bébé ?

- Je le ferai s'il le faut !

Il n'avait toujours pas dégagé la main de son visage.

- Je sais que tu le ferais... mais ce ne serait pas gérable à un moment donné parce que tu accumulerais du retard et tôt ou tard, tu serai rattrapé par tes responsabilités... En plus, si on devait avoir un bébé, il faudrait déménager, trouver une maison, s'occuper d'éventuels travaux et réaménagement... Et je ne pense pas que l'on ait l'énergie nécessaire pour ça en ce moment...

- On pourrait l'installer provisoirement dans notre chambre et trouver après sa naissance... Esmé a de très bons collègues qui pourraient s'en occuper pour nous... Je suis sûr qu'elle-même accepterait volontiers de...

- Edward ! Si nous devons un jour déménager, je refuse que ce soit ta mère qui s'en occupe... C'est une maison que l'on choisirait toi et moi, qu'on aménagerait ensemble, selon nos envies... De la même façon que si je dois accoucher, je ne veux pas me faire aider par une baby-sitter mais partager tout ça avec ma famille et le papa de mon enfant !

Edward conservait le silence.

- C'est la faute de mon job...

- Non ! C'est la faute d'un tas d'éléments autour de nous qui font qu'actuellement, avoir un bébé ne serait pas raisonnable.

Il soufflait.

- Si tu n'en veux pas Bella...

- Je veux un autre bébé avec toi ! C'est une certitude ! Je te demande juste quelques mois supplémentaires avant d'en faire un... Je ne veux pas manquer à quelque chose pour Jordane, Elise a été beaucoup bousculée par l'arrivée de sa petite soeur... Et pour nous aussi c'est un vrai chamboulement. On commence à peine à prendre nos marques ensemble, à pouvoir partir rien que toi et moi et nous offrir une semaine d'amour... Je ne veux pas recasser tout ça pour le moment. Je veux profiter de mon mari quand il est là, c'est tout... Tu te rappelles ce qui s'est passé quand nous avons été ensemble ? Nous avons couché ensemble et trois mois plus tard, Elise était dans mon ventre... On a brûlé pas mal d'étapes et même si j'en suis enchantée aujourd'hui et que j'aime notre fille par-dessus tout, je veux qu'on rattrape ce qu'on a pas pu voir... On a tout le temps, nous n'avons même pas trente ans ! Ce bébé arrivera, je te le promets... mais seulement... Je ne crois pas qu'actuellement... ce soit la bonne période !

Edward continuait de fixer l'armoire face à nous, sans rien dire. _C'était ainsi que je ressentais les choses... je voulais ce bébé, sincèrement ! _Mais je ne me voyais pas dans l'absolu, avec Jordane qui sera sûrement une marcheuse tardive, être enceinte et me pencher de nombreuses fois par jour pour lui tenir les mains et la faire avancer ! Je ne voulais pas non plus manquer à cette étape par fatigue..._ Je voulais consacrer à Jordane le temps nécessaire, et aussi à Elise, qui grandissait et que je ne voyais pas évoluer correctement. _

Mon mari ne poursuivit pas la conversation et en me penchant pour voir son visage, je constatais qu'il s'était endormi.

_J'ai tout gâché ! _

**..**

- Bella... Bella réveille-toi !

Je sursautais, Edward me faisait face avec le téléphone portable collé à l'oreille. Le réveil indiquait 4h45. _Merde ! Il se passe quelque chose ! _Le visage de mon mari était dur et il était à moitié en train de s'habiller et de balancer nos affaires dans le sac.

- Ok c'est bon on arrive !

Il raccrochait.

- Il est arrivé quelque chose aux filles ? bondissais-je.

- Elise est à l'hôpital, elle a eu une crise d'appendicite ! Ils l'opèrent ce matin à 11h15 !

- Oh non mais c'est pas vrai !

Je quittais le lit, retirant rapidement mon pyjama pour m'habiller à la hâte tandis qu'Edward rassemblait déjà nos affaires étalées un peu partout. Il s'énervait.

- PUTAIN MAIS C'EST PAS VRAI CE FOUTOIR DE QUATRE JOURS ! MERDE !

_Il n'était pas d'humeur... la nuit n'avait pas effacé sa rancœur et sa peine. Je viens de lui refuser de lui faire un troisième enfant ! _

- Edward...

Mais déjà il disparaissait au rez-de-chaussée. Je fermais le sac après avoir vérifié une dernière fois la salle de bains, les armoires et la commode. Il fourrait dans la glacière un paquet de biscuits et ouvrait un thermos de café. Je rangeais sommairement le salon et récupérais nos bottes souillées de neige. Lorsque je rerentrais dans le chalet, Edward tapotait le plan de travail de ses doigts, sourcils froncés. Timide, je m'approchais. _J'ignorais quelle serait sa réaction ce matin... _Je posais doucement ma main sur la sienne, immobilisant ses doigts.

- Putain de café ! Allez magne-toi !

- Edward... Calme-toi... C'est presque terminé !

Il se retourna vers moi, les yeux noirs. _Je l'ai blessé, plus profondément que ce que j'aurais imaginé... _Il restait silencieux en me fixant.

- Je sais...

Lorsque la petite lumière s'éteignait, il extirpait la cafetière et versait le contenu dans le thermos pour le fermer ensuite.

- C'est bon on a tout ! On va passer poser les clés chez la propriétaire tu l'appeleras de la voiture !

Il attrapait la glacière et fonçait dehors, sans un dernier regard pour cet endroit. _Les vacances sont finies... _Edward sortait la voiture du garage et la faisait chauffer. Je rentrais dans l'habitacle et lorsque je refermais la portière, je le surprenais à observer le chalet. Hésitante, je posais ma main sur la sienne, regardant à mon tour notre lieu de villégiature.

- C'était bien... murmurais-je.

Il reportait son attention sur moi et me murmurait un «ouais» à peine perceptible. Puis, une fois sur la nationale, il enclenchait la radio, coupant ainsi toute forme de dialogue. _J'allais devoir me faire pardonner pour mon attitude... mais pour l'instant, Elise nous attendait à l'hôpital !_

**::..**

Nous courrions dans le couloir et croisions un brancard poussé par deux infirmiers et Carlisle, en blouse blanche. Sur le lit, une petite fille nous regardait avec un faible sourire, sa peluche habillée d'une charlotte et de fausses électrodes sur le corps.

- Regarde Elise ! Tu vois je t'avais dit qu'ils seraient là !

- Maman ! Papa !

Je me précipitais sur elle pour la serrer dans mes bras et embrasser son visage.

- Ca va aller ma chérie... On a fait aussi vite qu'on a pu...

Elle entourait ma nuque de ses petits bras.

- Mais t'inquiète pas ma maman... Mon papi il vient avec moi il a dit pour me tenir la main ! Et t'as vu ? Il a une collègue de travail qui a habillé Chocolat !

- Elle est gentille !

Je m'écartais pour laisser Edward l'embrasser.

- Tout va bien aller d'accord chérie ? On sera là à ton réveil ! Tu vas juste faire un gros dodo pendant qu'ils vont s'occuper de ton appendicite !

Elle opinait.

- Ca fait un petit peu mal des fois... Et j'ai vomis dans mon lit parce que j'avais bobo mais mamie elle a dit que c'était pas grave !

_La pauvre chérie... et dire que nous n'avions pas été là ! _

- Non elle a raison... C'est pas grave du tout !

- On va l'emmener ! Je resterai avec elle ! expliquait Carlisle.

J'avais entière confiance en mon beau-père. Nous embrassions une dernière fois Elise et l'observions prendre l'ascenseur, tenant fermement la main de Carlisle. _Ma pauvre fille... _

Et puis, alors que je ne m'y attendais pas, je sentis la main d'Edward au creux de mes reins. Il m'entrainait dans la salle d'attente sans un mot. Esmé devait nous rejoindre avec Jordane un peu plus tard.

L'opération s'était bien déroulée, heureusement que c'était un acte très banal désormais ! Elise avait été très courageuse et Carlisle nous avait raconté qu'elle avait fait rire les infirmières en salle de réveil en leur disant qu'elle avait l'impression de n'avoir dormi que deux secondes et qu'elle voulait somnoler encore un peu ! Aussi, une fois revenue dans sa chambre et perfusée correctement par l'équipe médicale, elle s'était rendormie. Edward et moi la regardions dans son sommeil, chacun d'un côté du lit. Nous avions baissé les barrières et je posais ma tête sur le matelas au niveau du visage de ma fille. Edward, lui, caressait le dos de sa main avec son pouce et l'embrassait parfois. J'effleurais le front de ma fille aînée, me perdant dans la contemplation.

- Je suis désolé...

Je relevais la tête pour voir Edward qui fixait la main de notre enfant. Ses yeux reportèrent leur attention sur moi.

- J'ai pas mal réfléchis cette nuit... à tout ce que tu m'as dit... T'as raison... Sur toute la ligne encore une fois... et... je suis quand même très heureux, même si je n'ai que deux filles et toi... Vous êtes toute ma vie.

Mon coeur éclatait dans ma poitrine, soulagé. Je tendais ma main par-dessus le corps endormi d'Elise et attrapais les doigts de mon mari.

- Tu seras de nouveau papa... Je te le jure sur tout ce que j'ai de plus cher au monde... Je te fais cette promesse Edward qu'on concevra un petit frère à ces jolies demoiselles...

Un sourire timide qui n'atteignait pourtant pas ses yeux naissait sur son visage malheureusement trop vite effacé... Il embrassait le creux de ma main avant de la reposer sur la taille de notre enfant et il reportait son attention sur Elise.

_Je l'avais blessé, plus que je ne pourrai jamais le faire et j'en avais conscience. Je ne savais pas trop comment rattraper mon erreur mais je savais une chose et une seule : il l'aurait son fils ! C'était une promesse ! _


	28. Chapter 28 : Perdre pied partI

**B'jour mes amies !**

**Je suis navrée pour ce léger retard, mais cet O.S a été sujet à pas mal de réflexions pour moi... Le condenser en un bloc, le faire en deux fois... Au fil de la rédaction, j'ai réalisé qu'il était mieux de le faire en deux parties, afin de ne pas survoler le sujet, ou faire un bloc totalement indigeste que vous n'auriez aucune envie de suivre. Là n'était pas mon intérêt !**

**Je vous présente donc la partie I. La partie II sera publiée dans 15 jours, peut-être avant si j'arrive à savoir ce qui y cloche, car elle est écrit en grande partie. **

**Je sais aussi d'avance que vous n'aimerez pas ce One-shot =) Mais j'assume =)**

**J'en profite aussi pour vous informer qu'un PLAN assez précis de l'appartement de Bella et Edward est disponible sur le blog que j'ai créé récemment. Vous pouvez le trouver à cette adresse : http :/ tiftouff19 (.) blog4ever (.)com / blog / photos-cat-436578-1948613802-dessins_de_fictions(.)html (****enlevez les parenthèses et les espaces, je les ai mis parce que F.F n'affiche pas les adresses internet****!)**

**Vous pourrez également faire un petit tour sur le blog. Je le débute mais j'ai publié pas mal de textes que vous connaissez ou pas d'ailleurs... Donc n'hésitez pas à tourner ! Y a un forum, des tas de trucs de machins de bidules ! Faites comme chez vous =) C'est sur ce blog que je me rabattrai si pour une raison X ou Y il y avait une censure.**

**Je vous remercie toutes infiniment de me suivre encore et encore ! Vous êtes vraiment des filles supers, des lectrices très attentives et j'ai une chance pas possible ! Il doit rester entre 10 et 15 O.-S. et ce sera dur pour moi d'y mettre un terme mais j'explorerai chacune de mes infimes idées sur le sujet avant de coucher la ligne finale =) (**veux vraiment pas couper le cordon, c'est terrible!**)**

**Bonne lecture, bon week-end et à bientôt**

**Tiftouff.**

**POV JASPER : **

J'arpentais les couloirs. _Seigneur ça sent pas bien bon ces hostos ! Vivement qu'elle sorte de là la louloute ! _Chambre 208. Je toquais et entrais. Elise était assise dans son lit et Edward et elle jouaient à un jeu de cartes.

- Salut les plus beaux !

- Parrain !

- Salut ma jolie ! Tiens, petit bouquet !

Edward eut un léger sourire et rangeait le jeu. Ses yeux étaient cernés et nous échangions la bise.

- Ca va vieux ?

- Ouais...

_Ouais ? Ooh oh, petit souci ?_

- Wahhh ! Oh parrain ! Trop génial ! Il est trop joli ! Merci !

Elise me fit un gros bisou. Je le savais qu'il lui plairait ce bouquet ! Elle adore les fleurs !

- Alors tu sors quand ?

- L'infirmière elle a dit ce soir mais finalement papi il veut que je sorte demain !

- Et t'as encore bobo ?

- Nooooon ! J'ai des points sur le ventre ça tire des fois et ça gratte aussi !

- Ca va passer, c'est pas bien grave de se faire opérer de l'appendicite ! Moi aussi je me suis fait opérer quand j'avais ton âge !

- C'est vrai ?

- Ouais ! J'ai deux petites cicatrices aussi !

- Tu me montreras ?

- Promis ! Mais pour l'instant il caille alors je te montrerai plus tard !

Elise regardait sa poupée installée dans son lit et la faisait jouer sur ses jambes.

- Papa, elle revient quand Maman ?

Edward, affalé dans le fauteuil, soupirait.

- Je sais pas bébé... Quand elle aura fini son travail !

_Il y a un certain désintérêt dans sa voix qui me titille ! _

- Ca a été votre séjour ?

- Le chalet était chouette...

Je m'installais au fond du lit d'Elise.

- Le chalet était chouette ?

- Oui, t'as compris ! Le chalet était chouette !

- Tu te barres avec ta femme et tout ce que tu racontes c'est : « le chalet était chouette» ?

Edward soufflait fortement et se relevait, visiblement énervé. _Bon ben apparemment, il était pas si chouette que ça ce chalet ! _

- Ecoute, j'te dis que le chalet était chouette... On va pas s'étaler sur le sujet, c'était qu'un chalet !

Elise l'observait, presque intimidée, devenue subitement triste. Edward soufflait.

- Je vais faire un tour !

- Tu t'en vas Papa ?

- Je vais boire un petit café dans le hall !

- Tu reviens après ?

- Bien sûr mon coeur !

Il embrassait le front d'Elise et quittait la pièce. Ma filleule me regardait, un peu triste.

- Heh beh ma jolie ! Tu es triste ?

- Papa et Maman ils se sont disputés tout à l'heure quand maman elle allait à son travail... Et depuis qu'ils sont revenus de vacances ils font que se disputer... C'est à cause que je suis à l'hôpital qu'ils sont fâchés après moi ?

- Oh non ma belle, c'est pas de ta faute, rassure-toi, tu n'as pas fait exprès d'être malade... Ca arrive tu sais ! Des fois, je me dispute avec ta marraine aussi !

- Et Calvin et David ils sont tristes ?

- Oui, c'est normal, t'en fais pas ma bichette !

Elise ne semblait pas convaincue et je m'approchais d'elle. _Je connais qu'une solution contre les gros chagrins : un gros calin ! _Je la prenais dans mes bras et elle me serrait contre elle.

- Maman quand elle se dispute avec papa, des fois elle pleure... Pas toujours mais ça lui fait de la peine, alors j'aime pas quand papa il se fâche avec elle, parce qu'il fait pleurer ma maman... et tout à l'heure elle allait pleurer je crois...

- Tu sais, Papa ne fait pas exprès de faire pleurer maman... mais ça n'arrive pas souvent, hein ?

_Parce que si c'était le cas, c'est que la situation était grave ! _

- Non, mais une fois quand j'étais petite ils se sont disputés et ça l'a fait pleurer !

- T'en fais pas, c'était quand tu étais petite. Des fois, on se dispute et puis après on s'aime deux fois plus fort !

- Des fois je me fâche avec Kevin aussi moi !

_Ah son Kevin ! M'étonnait qu'il revienne pas à la charge celui-là ! _

- Ah oui, vous vous disputez ?

- Des fois oui ! Mais après ça va mieux !

_Sont malins ces gosses quand même ! Ce que nous, adultes, on met cinquante ans à capter, eux le savent instinctivement ! _

- Bon alors et dis-moi, ce Kevin, il est venu te voir à l'hôpital ?

- Non !

- Il est pas venu ? C'est un trou du cul !

Elle éclatait de rire. _Diversion réussie ! _

- Non c'est pas vrai !

- Si ! Un tout petit trou du cul !

- Nooon ! Parrain t'es bête !

- Moi j'suis bête moi ?

- Un peu des fois !

- Coquine !

J'embrassais sa joue.

- Je vais aller boire un café aussi ! Tu sais ce que tu vas faire ? Tu vas me faire un joli dessin que je mettrai dans mon bureau pendant ce temps, et je reviens dans une minute avec papa, ça marche pour toi ? T'as des feutres là et une feuille...

- Oui !

- Tape là !

Elle tapait dans la paume de ma main et je quittais la pièce, croisant Carlisle qui entrait.

- Salut Jazz !

Je lui serrais la main.

- Salut Carlisle, ça baigne ?

- Ca va, j'te remercie ! Je viens voir ma petite-fille !

- Vous avez croisé Edward ?

- Oui, il est en bas à la machine à cafés !

- Merci !

Je traversais le hall et descendais les marches. Mon meilleur ami était appuyé contre la machine, sirotant son café le regard dans le vague.

- Alors, comment est ce café ?

- Bon... merci ! Et le tien ?

- En train de passer...  
J'attrapais mon gobelet de café noir sans sucre et soufflais dessus. _Méthode avec Edward, le laisser venir ! _Il s'appuyait contre la machine en soupirant.

- Alice va bien ?

- Oui ça va... Beaucoup de boulot pour la période des fêtes, de robes à créer pour les soirées mais elle assure et puis elle a une assistante !

- Elle doit être contente de faire tout ça !

- Tu peux pas t'imaginer... A chaque fois qu'elle termine une robe, elle pleure presque de la vendre !

Il eut un petit sourire.

- Et les garçons ?

- Oh bah ça va ! Calvin s'est trouvé un copain à la maison à côté de nous, ils ont un fils de cinq ans aussi et un espèce de jeu de jardin, un truc immense avec une cabane de laquelle descend un toboggan alors il joue souvent avec son pote. Et David il fait sa vie ! Il pique beaucoup les jouets de son frère aussi !

- Jordane fait ça avec Elise aussi... Elle doit trouver ça cool je sais pas !

- Ouais, sûrement !

- Et Rose et Emmett, ça va ? Ils sont passés hier voir Elise mais j'étais au conservatoire...

- Ils sont fous de Nolan ! Le petit est traité comme un roi !

- Il est toujours collé à Emmett ?

- Un peu moins, y a une semaine ils sont venus et Rose a proposé d'emmener les enfants au parc avec Alice, il l'a suivi assez facilement ! Leane est contente, ça lui fait de la compagnie !

- C'est bien ce qu'ils font je trouve... Aider un gamin qui n'est pas le leur et qui peut à tout moment repartir...

- Ils n'y pensent pas trop... Ils le savent, c'est quelque part dans un coin de leur tête mais ils veulent que Nolan oublie la perte de ses parents... C'est pas facile il a quatre ans alors il s'en souvient très bien...

- Ouais, ça doit être dur...

- Oui ! Mais ils font tout ce qu'ils peuvent et le petit le leur rend bien ! Leane est très cool avec lui !

- Ouais elle est tranquille, j'l'aime bien cette gosse !

_Echanger des banalités, le mettre en confiance... Puis ça fait longtemps qu'on s'est pas vus..._

Edward allait s'asseoir sur un fauteuil dans la salle d'attente et je prenais place à côté de lui en sirotant mon café.

- Et Jordane, elle a été sage ?

- Oui, dans l'ensemble ça a été ! On est passés les voir presque tous les jours durant votre absence ! Ca allait ! Mais elle a pas arrêté de demander après son papa !

Edward eut un sourire en coin qui l'illuminait.

- Elle m'a manqué aussi... Elise pareil !

- Je sais... on s'y attache vite à ces petites choses !

Il éclatait de rire et prenait une gorgée de sa boisson chaude.

- Bon alors et vous ? Ce séjour ?

- C'était sympa, le Canada est vraiment joli ! On avait un super chalet, aucun vis-à-vis, face au lac en pleine forêt, c'était grandiose !

- C'était cher la location ?

- Ca restait raisonnable mais ouais c'est sûr ça fait toujours une grosse dépense !

- Vous avez visité les coins ?

- On sortait les après-midis, on a fait de très belles randonnées, les boutiques dans une petite ville...

- Ca vous a permis de vous retrouver aussi sans les filles, ça fait du bien ! Avec Alice, on voudrait essayer de partir un peu sans les petits, deux trois jours tout du moins !

Il ne répondait pas, terminant son café et s'appuyait contre le dossier de sa chaise, en m'adressant un léger sourire. _Têtu le bougre d'âne ! _

- Bon Ed', crache ta valda tu veux !

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux que j'te dise ?

- Ce qui s'est mal passé, par exemple...

Nous nous regardions un instant et j'aperçus Bella entrer dans l'hôpital, encore vêtue de son tailleur de secrétaire, Jordane sur les bras. Elle s'approchait et me fit la bise.

- Salut Jazz' !

- Salut Bella ! Salut Jordane !

Bella tendait sa fille à Edward.

- Tiens, tu dis bonjour à papa ?

- Papa !

- Viens là mon coeur ! Bonjour ma petite puce... tu es très jolie dans cette salopette !

Il la prenait contre lui et l'embrassait, la câlinait. Jordane souriait, inlassablement, totalement conquise à son papa.

- T'es venu voir Elise ?

- Ouaip ! Je lui ai apporté un petit bouquet...  
Bella soupirait en souriant.

- Jazz... Merci !

- Ah mais dis donc ma jolie ! Elle le mérite !

- Merci pour elle, c'est gentil !

- C'est normal... D'ailleurs, je vais aller lui dire au-revoir ! J'vais devoir aller chercher David à la garderie !

- Tu montes avec moi ?

- Ok !

J'embrassais Edward sur la joue et Jordane aussi.

- On se voit bientôt ?

- Ouais ça marche... J'passerai ce week-end !

- No problemo, t'es chez toi t'as les clés ma caille !

Je suivais Bella qui avait repris Jordane dans ses bras.

- Oh, Jasper !

- Ouais ?

Je me retournais vers Edward qui s'était levé.

- T'as pas envie qu'on se fasse une soirée entre mecs ?

- Ah ben ouais, ouais ça me tente ouais ! Samedi ? On fait ça chez moi ? Tu pourras passer la soirée avec Alice et Rosalie, Bella ! Non ?

- Oui, avec plaisir !

Elle regardait son mari, presque désespérée de quelque chose. _Je veux savoir nom de dieu ! _Je la suivis jusqu'à la chambre d'Elise où elle s'installait et embrassait ma filleule avant de filer récupérer David.

_Il va parler ce type ! _

**..::..**

**POV BELLA : **

Nous nous retrouvions tous les quatre autour d'Elise. Depuis deux jours que nous étions rentrés, Edward n'avait que peu parlé. _Je l'avais blessé... mais ne pouvait-il pas comprendre que je voulais attendre un peu ? Au début, je comprenais sa peine. S'il m'avait dit «non» quand je lui avais demandé de me faire un deuxième enfant, j'aurais été déçue... Très déçue... mais il semblait si renfermé... Comme si j'avais condamné cette idée en lui... _Jordane s'agitait dans mes bras, voulant rejoindre sa soeur dans le lit d'hôpital.

- Tu fais doucement chérie, Elise a bobo !

- Bobo ?

- Oui... Bobo... Aïe ça lui fait mal... Il faut faire doucement, d'accord ?

Je la mettais à côté de sa soeur qui la regardait. Jordane la fixait, avec ses deux petites couettes sur son crâne.

- Bobo ?

- Oui !

Jordane se penchait vers elle et s'allongeait, enroulant son bras autour de celui de sa soeur. Edward souriait et lui caressait la joue.

- Fais doucement chérie...

_Nous étions tous ensemble, mais c'était comme si un mur se construisait entre Edward et moi, à chaque seconde passée sous silence... _Carlisle entrait dans la pièce.

- Bon j'ai une bonne nouvelle ! Elise, tu vas rentrer à la maison !

- Oh c'est vrai papi ?

- Oui ! J'ai tout signé, ton état est bon ! Tu peux sortir !

- Ah c'est chouette ! Parce que c'est dégoutant ici quand faut manger ! Je préfère ce que elle me fait maman !

_En même temps, ce n'est pas bien dur ! _C'était une excellente nouvelle ! Tous ces allers-retours à l'hôpital étaient mine de rien, assez éreintants, tout comme les nuits ici. Edward et moi nous étions relayés, et nous ne nous étions plus retrouvés ensemble dans le même lit depuis le Canada...

Aussi, quand je poussais la porte de notre chambre cette nuit-là, après avoir couché les filles, je trouvais mon mari déjà allongé et endormi, me tournant le dos. _Dormait-il ou le faisait-il exprès ? Je n'en savais strictement rien, mais le fait est que ce n'est pas encore ce soir que nous parlerions... _Et très honnêtement... ça m'énervait ! Parce que j'estimais ne pas avoir pris ma décision à la légère, et qu'il agissait comme un enfant capricieux ! Actuellement, je ne pense pas qu'avoir un troisième enfant serait une bonne chose. Manque de place, manque de temps, Jordane qui ne marche pas encore, Elise qui est entrée en primaire, année charnière, où elle a énormément de difficultés à apprendre à lire... _Elle a besoin d'attention elle aussi... Je voulais laisser du temps au temps, mais Edward était borné et je me sentais étouffer sous ce silence. _

- Edward... Tu dors ?

Je n'obtins aucune réponse. _Il devait sûrement réellement dormir... _J'osais espérer qu'il ne me fuit pas... que ce soit simplement sa dernière nuit sur le lit de camp de l'hôpital qui l'ait fatigué...

**::..**

Je profitais donc de cette soirée entre hommes pour sortir moi aussi avec Alice et Rosalie au restaurant. Nous avions laissé les enfants chez leurs grand-parents et je me garais devant l'enseigne pour les retrouver.

- Salut les filles !

- Salut Bella !

- Désolée d'être en retard !

- Y a pas de mal, on attend une table...

Après un apéritif pris dans une salle annexe, nous fumes placées à une table.

- Vous savez quoi ? On devraient sortir plus souvent toutes les trois...

- Je suis entièrement d'accord !

- Alors Bella... Ce séjour ? Vous avez fait les coquins ? demandait Rosalie  
Alice se tournait vers elle, sourcils froncés.

- La réponse va être non...

- Pourquoi tu dis ça, Alice ?

- Parce que quand tu fais ce genre de séjour, tu es censée revenir plus folle que jamais de ton mari, et vous éclipser dès que possible pour remettre le couvert ! Mais force est de constater qu'ils se sont à peine croisés... Tu trouves ça normal d'organiser des soirées séparées après un retour d'un voyage comme ça qui sentait le sexe même avant d'avoir commencé ?

_En un certain sens, elle avait complètement raison..._Rosalie se tournait vers moi.

- Bella ?

- Elle a raison sur toute la ligne... J'avais espéré donner à notre relation un certain piquant mais... en fait, ça a été l'inverse...

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

Le serveur déposait devant nous nos entrées, que je regardais sans grand appétit. _Depuis plus de sept ans, ma vie était dévouée à celle d'Edward... et je détestais nos disputes ! _

- Il m'a demandé de lui faire un petit garçon...

- Mais ?

Aucune d'elle ne s'extasiait, sentant bien qu'il y avait un «mais»... et j'appréciais leur calme... Ca m'aidait à en parler, parce que jusqu'à présent, personne n'avait su, et je doutais de ma réponse. _Avais-je bien fait de refuser ? _

- Mais... j'ai dit non...

Un petit silence suivit ma déclaration.

- Ca se défend... trois enfants, c'est beaucoup de travail ! soufflait Rosalie.

- Non, c'est pas ça... Je veux un autre enfant... je sais que ça fait beaucoup de travail, de linge, d'attentions... En donner assez au bébé sans négliger Elise et Jordane, sans compter l'avenir... leur financer leurs études, tout ça... Je sais, j'y ai déjà réfléchis... Je veux juste un peu de temps supplémentaire... Mais il faut se rendre à l'évidence... Jordane ne marche pas encore, elle préfère visiblement les bras de ses parents. Elise apprend à lire, à écrire, elle a besoin d'aide pour ses devoirs et d'attention, parce qu'elle est un peu en retard par rapport à ses copains de classe et que ça l'angoisse. Ce sont deux grandes étapes pour elles, et je ne veux pas manquer quelque chose, parce qu'il faut aussi s'occuper d'un autre bébé... Sans compter qu'Edward est directeur maintenant... la gestion de son temps est compliquée...

- Tu lui as expliqué ça ?

- Oui, mais depuis il a l'air totalement dégoûté de nous... de moi...

- Il est juste déçu... Ca lui passera !

- Je sais pas... En six ans de mariage, c'est la première fois où j'ai l'impression qu'il abdique...

Je regardais les filles face à moi, qui semblaient ne pas savoir quoi me répondre. _Etaient-elles de mon avis ? Sentaient-elles qu'Edward changeait ? _Je savais qu'il nous faudrait parler, rapidement.

_Je ne le perdrais pas sans me battre... Je ne voulais pas le perdre, d'ailleurs... parce que l'idée de vivre sans lui m'était insupportable ! _

- Est-ce que vous croyez que j'ai mal fait ?

Rosalie reposait son verre de vin.

- Mal fait de quoi ?

- De dire "non"...

- Déjà, tu n'as pas dit "non"... Tu as dit "dans quelques temps"... toute la différence est là ! S'il ne comprend pas ça, c'est qu'il est sacrément têtu ton mec !

- Il l'est... c'est bien ça qui me fait peur...

- Il va réfléchir... Il est têtu mais il sait que vous avez une famille ensemble ! Il ne détruira pas ça par pur esprit de vengeance !

- Et s'il... s'il ne m'aimait plus ?

Alice soupirait et levait les yeux au ciel avant de sortir la bouteille de rosé du seau de glaçon et de m'en verser un fond.

- Comme si c'était possible… Bella, Bella, Bella... Tiens, décontracte-toi ! Edward ne te quittera pas !

**..::..**

**POV EMMETT : **

_L'amour rend con ! c'est une chose vérifiée ! _J'arrive pas à croire qu'il se braque pour «ça» ! Nous étions installés au bar tous les trois et Edward nous expliquait la situation. Jazz lui tapotait l'épaule.

- Jcomprends... T'avais pas pensé qu'elle puisse dire «non»...

- J'pensais que... j'sais pas... qu'elle en voulait un autre... Parce que bordel... Je l'aime cette nana ! J'en crèverai ! J'pensais pas que...

- Mets de l'eau dans ton vin, vieux ! Elle t'a pas dit «non» catégoriquement ! Elle veut juste du temps ! soufflais-je

- J'me sens vachement responsable ! Parce que je sais que si j'étais pas directeur et si j'avais eu plus de temps, elle aurait accepté !

- P'tètre pas... C'est vrai que toi t'aurais eu plus de temps mais ça aurait changé quoi ? Trois enfants, ça reste trois enfants... Jordane est très jeune encore !

Edward fixait sa troisième bière que le serveur venait de mettre devant elle. _Remarque, ça commence à tourner un peu ! _Mon beauf se frottait le visage, visiblement épuisé.

- J'peux plus... J'me sens comme un putain de criminel d'avoir voulu un fils...

Jasper commençait à tanguer à côté ! _c'est drôle, l'est tout rouge ! _

- Ecoute-moi mon p'tit gars... Jvais te dire un truc... hein... Tonton Jasper va te dire un truc ! T'as tué personne ! Tu veux un fils, c'est normal ! T'es entouré de gonzesses... C'est purement ton instinct viril associé à l'excitation du moment qui a parlé !

_Crétin ! _

- Dis pas de conneries Jasper ! C'est pas un instinct qui te fait demander un troisième gosse ! T'es con !

- Alors quoi ? Il veut un gamin, elle a dit non ! Ils s'aiment pourtant !

- Vous savez quoi ? Vous êtes deux crétins tous les deux ! Vous pouvez avoir des enfants autant que vous voulez, alors que Rosalie et moi n'aurons jamais notre propre petit ! Merde, t'as même pas trente ans abruti ! Tu vas pas faire la gueule à ta femme pour ça, non ?

_Ca m'énervait vraiment, parce que Rose et moi ne pourrions jamais faire d'enfants ! Nous avions Leane et Nolan en ce moment, et ça nous rendait incroyablement heureux ! _Mais les entendre se plaindre tous les deux pour ça, alors qu'ils pouvaient avoir leurs enfants dès qu'ils seraient d'accord à ce sujet... ça me dépasse TOTAL !

Jasper me regardait.

- Heh oh comment tu parles à mon Edward toi ? Il est malheureux !

- Ouais et toi t'es bourré !

- Non, pas vrai !

- Si !

- Non !

- Mets-toi debout alors !

Jasper quittait son tabouret, fixait un point vers la porte et tanguait. Il étouffait un rot en soufflant et en gonflant ses joues, avant de se rasseoir.

- Bon d'accord... Mais tu sais ce qu'on dit ? Horizon pas net, reste à la buvette !

Edward et moi éclations de rire.

- GARCON ! UNE AUTRE !

Edward terminait sa chope mais je préférais ne pas continuer à boire pour pouvoir les ramener. Nous commandions trois pizzas pour «éponger» au maximum ! La musique sur la piste se fit entendre et Jasper et Edward se levaient, se maintenant l'un l'autre debout.

- On va danser Emmett ! Surveille nos femmes !

_Putain, sont vraiment pétés ! _Je les observais se dandiner comme des canards sur la piste et sortais mon portable pour les prendre en photos. Ils étaient tous les deux enlacés l'un l'autre, dansant un slow alors que c'était une musique country ! _Putain j'vous jure ! Faudra les empailler sur roulettes tous les deux ! _J'sais même pas comment ils tiennent debout ! Deux filles avec des chapeaux s'approchaient d'eux et rigolaient. Jasper passait son bras autour de la taille de la blonde, alors que la brune enlaçait Edward. _Oh oh oh ! Là, ça va dégénérer ! Merde ! Ce mec est marié à ma soeur ! _Aussi, je me levais parce que je savais très bien ce qui se passerait si les choses devenaient trop «étroites»... _Ca briserait deux familles... _

- Hé les gars, on va rentrer là !

Edward me regardait, les yeux moitié clos, avec un sourire sur le visage.

- OH Emmett t'es v'nu ! Laisse-moi te présenter mon amie... euh... mon ami Jasper... Et puis aussi... Et ben Jasper... Et toi ?

Il regardait la blonde qui lui répondit qu'elle s'appelait Erine.

- Eraquoi ? Non bon non non non... laisse tomber ! Jasper ça te va bien aussi comme prénom !

- Ok les mecs on va rentrer ! Alice et Bella vous attendent, et Rose aussi !

Jasper portait à ses lèvres une bouteille de bières, passant son bras autour de l'épaule d'Edward.

- Rose c'est ma pe... petite soeur !

- Non c'est ta jumelle !

- On est pas des... des jumelles ! C'est Rose la soeur de la jumelle !

- Rose ça fait fleur ! Pourquoi vous ont pas appelé comme des fleurs vos parents ? Rose et Coquelicot !

Je me mordais la lèvre pour ne pas rire. _C'est bien aussi quand t'es sobre, parce que tu vois les autres se ridiculiser et ça promet de bons fou-rires. _

- Bon les gars ! Vos femmes vous attendent !

La dite Erine reculait.

- Vous êtes mariés ?

Edward lui montrait son alliance.

- Non, on fait partie de la secte de la dague magique !

Ils éclataient de rire.

- Mais... balbutiait l'autre fille.

Edward se redressait.

- Attends c'est du sérieux hein... moi ça fait... un... deux... oulah... j'ai pas assez de doigts... très très longtemps que j'suis marié... Et même que j'ai deux filles aussi... Mais ma femme elle veut pas faire le troisième... j'ai trop de boulot qu'elle a dit !

- Ouais, l'est malheureux mon copain ! Moi je l'aime assez pour lui faire un bébé mais j'peux pas lui faire un bébé !

Ils se maintenaient tous les deux par les épaules, et les deux nénettes semblaient dégoutées.

- Ils sont frais tes copains !

- Ouais, jvais les ramener ! Allez les gars !

Je les séparais et les aidais tous les deux à avancer jusqu'à la voiture, ce qui ne se fit pas sans accrocs.

Tant bien que mal, je ramenais Jasper jusqu'à chez lui et Alice m'ouvrit pour prendre le relai.

- Ouh ! Jolie cuite !

- Ouais, Edward est tombé raide dans la voiture et j'ai dû m'arrêter deux fois pour qu'ils vomissent !

- Charmant ! Merci Emmett ! Ca va aller toi pour conduire ?

- Ouais t'inquiète pas ! J'me suis arrêté avant ! Salut et bonne fin de nuit !

Fin de nuit était le juste terme, parce qu'il était pratiquement 5h. Je me garais dans le parking, Edward ronflait.

- Ed' ! Faut qu'on monte !

Il grognait et je l'extirpais de l'habitacle pour grimper jusqu'à son étage. Il comatait complètement lorsque je toquais à sa porte. Bella ouvrait à la volée, visiblement inquiète.

- Oh vous êtes là ! J'étais morte d'inquiétude ! Il a bu ?

Ses yeux s'écarquillaient alors que j'installais Edward sur le canapé, mais à peine assis, il se redressait difficilement.

- Je vais aller me coucher...

- Merci Emmett !

Bella allait vers Edward dans l'intention de le soutenir mais il se dégageait de son étreinte d'un geste du bras.

- LACHE MOI BORDEL ! FOUS-MOI LA PAIX !

Elle soupirait et fermait les yeux. _Ca m'avait l'air d'être assez compliqué... et Bella était furieuse ! Je le savais ! Elle détestait quand Edward se mettait minable comme ça... _

**.. ::..**

**POV ELISE : **

Ca crie dans la maison mais c'est encore la nuit dehors. C'est papa et maman qui crient.

- EDWARD CULLEN ! CA NE SE PASSERA PAS COMME CA ! TU CROIS QUE C'EST EN TE TORCHANT QUE CA IRA MIEUX ?

_Maman elle est très fâchée on dirait ! Si elle voit que je suis réveillée maintenant, elle sera encore plus fâchée et je serai punie ! _Alors vaut mieux que je reste dans ma chambre hein !

- Ca va Bella...

- NON CA NE VA PAS ! MERDE EDWARD ! IL EST CINQ HEURES DU MATIN ET TU ES COMPLETEMENT BOURRE !

- CHUT ! Les petites...

- Avec le bordel que tu as fait en rentrant dans tous les meubles, ça m'étonnerait qu'elles dorment encore !

- OHE CA VA LA HEIN ! T'AS JAMAIS BU TOI ?

- Tais-toi Edward ! Je t'en supplie, tais-toi et va décuver !

- Mais oui allez ! T'as toujours raison de toute façon ! Pour ça, pour tout le reste, pour le bébé aussi !

- Edward...

- Ouais je sais ! Ca va je suis grand j'ai compris ! Mais c'que pense Edward hein, on s'en cogne, pas vrai ?

- Tu dis n'importe quoi là ! C'est quoi ? C'est ça le problème ? Parce que j'ai dit «pas tout de suite» que tu vas me mener une vie infernale ?

- C'est bon t'as fini j'peux aller gerber ?

Après j'ai plus entendu mon papa et ma maman. _Ils sont fâchés l'un contre l'autre encore, comme à l'hôpital et ils crient ! _Ma porte elle est pas fermée alors j'ai vu ma maman aller dans le canapé et puis d'un coup, elle s'est mis à pleurer. _Moi j'aime pas ça, parce que ça me rend toute triste en dedans... et que j'ai aussi envie de pleurer. Quand je pleure, elle me fait un câlin alors peut-être qu'elle en voudrait un... _Je vais jusqu'à ma maman et elle pleure beaucoup alors je suis montée sur le canapé. Je crois qu'elle va se fâcher.

- Elise... Tu es réveillée ma puce ?

- Tu pleures parce que t'es encore fâchée avec papa ?

- Non...

- Alors pourquoi vous avez crié ?

_Les grands, ils crient quand ils se fâchent... _

- Parce que... non tu sais chérie... c'est une histoire de grands... Ne t'inquiète pas de ça, d'accord ?

- Moi j'aime pas ça !

- Moi non plus... Viens faire un câlin à maman... Elle en a besoin !

Elle m'a pris dans ses bras et on a fait un gros câlin. Elle était même pas en colère que je suis réveillée...

- Il faut retourner au lit mon bébé...

- Je peux aller faire un bisou à papa s'il est réveillé ?

- Non, il dort il est malade ! On y va ?

Elle m'a portée jusque dans ma chambre et elle s'est allongée à côté de moi dans mon lit. Elle m'a fait beaucoup de bisous et de câlins, parce qu'elle m'aime ma maman et je lui en ai fais aussi beaucoup, parce qu'elle est très triste... _mais je comprends pas pourquoi elle le dit pas, parce que moi quand je suis triste, elle veut toujours que je le lui dise… _


	29. Chap29 : Apprendre à se comprendre part2

_**Salut tout le monde !**_

_**Ouaip, je sais, j'avais dit que l'OS serait publié peut-etre avant 15 jours mais de toute évidence, j'ai eu d'autres trucs à faire ! Puis dans ces cas-là, ça sert à rien de laisser des reviews pour me le faire remarquer, parce que ça marche pas comme ça!**_

_**Un très très gros merci à vous toutes : **__** (**__désolée pour cette fois, c'est pas dans l'ordre__**!)**_

_**Samystère - PrincetonGirl1818 - Jacqueline Bonnet (**__Tu vas voir qu'Elise a bien fait son boulot ici =)__**), tiphaine martin, sexforlife, 35nanou, Ptitewam, Cendrillon49, Lunenoire83, lily-twilight-love (**__Hum non... je ne pense pas qu'il y ait de secrets de famille du coté des Hale. Jasper était simplement saoul. Mais je pense d'ici quelques temps me consacrer un OS sur la famille de Jasper et Rosalie... Les parents risquent de débarquer!__**), Audreii-x3, mamoure21, Coco (**__Vise un peu la réconciliation mdr__**), MaCha1983, beatpa, twilight-poison, lapiaf8, yellowstone69, chriwyatt, coco-des-iles, veronika crepuscule, liliputienne31, adeline73100, Cullen's family (**__L'idée de la fin me fout les boules, mais ça finira par arriver...__**), vavounette, LolaMiSweetLove, fan-par-hasard21, lilly, sarinette60, emy299, catiuski, Morgane, Grazie, NiniWeasley, ousna, erika shoval, callie226, vinie65, Charloon', aude77, EstL, Alaiena, maielle, titefred, Galswinthe, lena -lna933-, BrandOfHeroine, Gaelle-51, melacullen, lia3011, 1christelle1, sandmabe, Titie, marnchoups, Annouk, Ilonka, MissLunatik, Lenerol, katner, pierard85, Mela2706, Nadalexx, bichou85, Saliiie, Mariefandetwilight. **_

_**Encore navrée du retard, mais je ne voulais pas balancer cet OS n'importe comment, n'importe quand. Et merci infiniment de me suivre encore dans ces one-shots ! J'essaie d'innover, mais j'aime cette histoire, telle qu'elle a été et telle qu'elle est, peu importe les erreurs d'écriture, de réalisme auxquels j'ai pu succomber. C'est la seule histoire que j'ai mené où je voulais... alors... on continue comme ça ? =)**_

_**Bonne lecture à toutes et bonne fin de semaine**_

_**Je vous embrasse**_

_**Tiffany.**_

**..o..0..o..**

**POV EDWARD : **

_Woow ! Quel mal de crâne ! Ca lance putain ! _Je me redressais dans le lit difficilement, aveuglé par la lumière venant de la fenêtre. _Bordel mais qui a ouvert ?_ La nuit a été rude... J'me rappelais avoir été au bar avec les mecs... mais comment j'étais revenu...

- Ca y est tu es réveillé ?

Bella se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte, bras croisés sur sa poitrine. Furieuse.

- Y a des cachets ?

Elle ne cillait pas. Mon ventre me faisait affreusement mal. _Ca a pas dû être beau à voir ! _

- Tu sais à quelle heure tu es rentré ?

_Putain mais qu'est-ce que j'en sais sérieux ? _

- J'sais pas ! Deux heures maximum...

Bella bondissait alors vers moi.

- CINQ HEURES EDWARD ! CINQ HEURES DU MATIN !

- Crie pas...

Ca fait mal ! Je me tournais vers le réveil. _14h30. _

- Merde... On devait aller chez ton père... Va être en rogne...

- J'irai seule chez Charlie avec les filles !

_Quoi ?_

- QU'EST-CE QUI SE PASSE EDWARD ? QU'EST-CE QU'IL Y A DANS TA TETE, HEIN?

- POUR L'INSTANT UNE MIGRAINE D'ENFER !

Brutalement, elle posait un verre et un cachet sur la table de chevet. Elise entrait vivement dans la chambre, les larmes aux yeux. _Et merde putain ! _

- ARRETEZ DE CRIER ! VOUS ME FAITES PEUR ET JORDANE AUSSI ELLE PLEURE ! C'EST TROP NUL D'AVOIR DES PARENTS QUI CRIENT ! JE VOUS DETESTE !

Elise quittait de nouveau la chambre en claquant la porte et Bella soupirait.

- Tu expliqueras toi-même aux filles pourquoi papa a mal au crâne et les a réveillé cette nuit en rentrant et en disant à maman qu'elle lui foute la paix ! Et tu leur expliqueras toi-même que cette dispute est une affaire de grands ! J'en ai marre Edward ! Vraiment VRAIMENT raz-le-bol !

Elle quittait la chambre, sans plus de discours. _Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? _

**..::..**

Je les ais attendus jusqu'à 22h. J'étais mort d'inquiétude. Au portable, elle ne répondait pas et le fixe de Charlie était en dérangement depuis plusieurs jours. Je commençais vraiment à flipper, tentant de la joindre pour la énième fois quand elle fit sa réapparition avec Elise et Jordane, le regard noir.

- Papa !

J'embrassais mes filles. J'avais passé une bonne partie de la journée à décuver aux chiottes.

- Bonsoir les filles...

Bella ne me saluait pas et se dirigeait vers la chambre. Elise me serrait contre elle.

- Tu devrais déjà être couchée toi...

- Maman elle a dit que tu allais t'occuper de moi si t'es plus malade !

- Non ça va... Je vais mieux...

- Pourquoi t'as crié cette nuit Papa ? Ca m'a réveillée et ça a fait pleurer maman...

Le visage de ma fille m'accusait. _J'avais donc crié après Bella... J'comprenais qu'elle soit furieuse... Quel con putain ! Mais quel con ! _

- Parce que papa avait un peu bu avec tonton et parrain... Et quand tu bois, tu fais des choses que tu ne veux pas faire...

Bella réapparaissait avec un sac. _Attends... UN SAC ? Elle veut partir ? _Mon coeur s'accélérait brutalement, pulsant trop fort dans ma poitrine. _Elle veut divorcer ? _

- Bella...

Ses yeux étaient remplis de larmes. _Je lui ai fait du mal... A elle... A ma femme... La femme de ma vie... _

- Tu t'occupes des filles ce soir... Je vais chez Charlie !

- Bella...  
Elle se penchait et embrassait Elise et Jordane.

- Maman, pourquoi tu t'en vas ?

- Je vais dormir chez papi Charlie ce soir... Tu vas rester avec papa et tu t'occupes bien de lui, d'accord ? Tu vas brosser les dents et tu te couches... Je t'aime ma puce !

- Tu vas revenir maman ?

- Ne t'en fais pas...

Bella distillait un nouveau baiser aux enfants et quittait l'appartement. _Merde... ça veut dire quoi «Ne t'en fais pas»... Ca veut dire «Oui je reviendrai», ou «On va se séparer mais tout se passera bien» ? _J'avais vraiment merdé ! Vraiment ! En beauté ! J'avais réagis comme un con, dès ma demande. Et comme la merde molle que je suis, je ne le comprends que maintenant... _QUEL CON ! _J'attrapais Jordane.

- Elise, tu vas te brosser les dents, je vais coucher ta petite soeur !

Ma fille partait à la salle de bains et je mettais ma cadette dans son lit qui me regardait, presque craintive.

- Maman...

- Elle va revenir Maman...

- Papa !

- Je suis là mon amour... Shhh... Fais dodo...

Je fredonnais une petite berceuse pour qu'elle s'endorme. Epuisée, elle ne mit pas longtemps à fermer ses yeux, ses petits doigts entourant mon index. Je quittais la chambre et quand j'entrais dans la mienne, Elise était assise sur mon lit.

- Elise ? T'es pas au lit ? T'as école demain matin...

Je m'allongeais sur le matelas et entendis un petit reniflement.

- T'aimes plus maman, papa ?

- Bien sûr que si mon amour ! J'aime toujours ta maman !

Elise me regardait, me dévoilant ses yeux verts baignés de larmes. _Oh merde putain ! _

- Aujourd'hui chez Papi, Maman elle a dit à Sue que elle croit que tu l'aimes plus...

_Comment..._

- Je sais que faut pas écouter quand les grands ils discutent mais je voulais chercher ma poupée dans le salon... Et maman elle pleurait ! Pourquoi tu fais pleurer ma maman ?

Elise m'en voulait. Et comment lui expliquer que c'était ma faute sans qu'elle me haïsse ?

- Ecoute-moi... Parfois il arrive qu'un papa et une maman... se fâchent... Ils se fâchent très forts et ça leur fait de la peine, parce qu'ils sont amoureux... Tu sais ça, hein ?

Elle opinait et j'essuyais la larme qui roulait sur sa joue.

- Des fois, la dispute est si forte, que ça donne envie de pleurer. C'est ce qui s'est passé. Quand on se dispute comme ça, il faut discuter pour régler les petits problèmes. Papa a fait des bêtises pendant les vacances et avec maman, nous n'en avons pas encore discuté. Mais je te promets qu'on va le faire et qu'on ne se fâchera plus...

- Vous vous aimez encore hein ? Parce que moi je veux pas que ça fasse comme avec ma copine Nathaly ! Sa maman elle est partie et maintenant elle voit plus beaucoup son papa !

Je la prenais contre moi et m'allongeais avec elle.

- Non je te promets que l'on va habiter encore ensemble tous les quatre !

Elise me regardait.

- Maman c'est ton amoureuse... Et des amoureux on en a que un seul...

Elle fermait les yeux et mettait son pouce dans la bouche. _J'ignorais qu'elle avait encore cette manie de petite fille... _

Elle était tant dans la vérité, du haut de ses six ans, presque sept, et sans le savoir. _«Des amoureux, on en a que un seul...» _Elle avait entièrement raison... _Il n'y a qu'une seule personne à laquelle on donne son coeur d'une façon si intense... de façon irrévocable. Bella avait le mien entièrement. Je n'étais pas capable de vivre sans elle.. _J'avais réagis comme un con en vacances. J'aurais voulu qu'elle me dise «oui», mais elle avait raison : le boulot, l'appart', Jordane qui ne marche pas, Elise qui apprend à lire et écrire avec un peu de peine... Nous avions deux enfants que je ne pouvais négliger à cause de mon envie de devenir papa d'un troisième bébé. _Peut-être plus tard... C'est pas comme si nous avions 40 ans... _J'avais fait cette demande parce que je pensais qu'avoir des enfants jeunes nous permettrait d'être plus patients, de pouvoir en profiter davantage que si nous l'avions plus tard. _Mais nous n'avons que 28 ans, soit la moyenne du premier enfant dans de nombreux pays... _Je suppose que je peux attendre encore. J'espérais vraiment que Bella serait toujours d'accord dans quelques années.

Elise bougeait contre moi et s'étalait sur mon torse, entourant ma nuque de ses bras. Elle marmonnait dans son sommeil, endormie. _Je lui avais fait beaucoup de peine à elle aussi. Elle était très solidaire de sa maman... J'aimais la façon dont elle la regardait avec fascination, et adoration. Ces étincelles dans ses yeux étaient un trésor inestimable... _La mère de mes enfants est une personne splendide... elle n'a pas eu sa mère durant son enfance, mais elle est devenue bien meilleure maman que tous les exemples que j'avais eu. _J'avais ce trésor, et je ne l'avais jamais compris réellement... _J'attrapais mon portable.

_**"Je veux te voir demain, Bella.**_

_**Je passerai te voir chez ton père avant que t'ailles au travail.  
Je t'aime. E".**_

_J'attendis longtemps. _J'avais reçu l'accusé mais après plus de 45 minutes d'attente, je dus me rendre à l'évidence : elle ne me répondrait pas ce soir ! _Je lui avais fait du mal. Beaucoup de mal. _

**::..**

Je me garais devant chez les Swan après avoir déposé Elise à l'école. J'extirpais Jordane de la voiture et entrais chez mes beaux-parents. Charlie était assis devant la table de la cuisine, en uniforme, et buvait son café. Sue préparait le petit-déjeuner.

- Bonjour !

Jordane dormait à moitié dans mes bras. _Elle avait veillé tard et je l'avais levé tôt. _Charlie m'adressait un regard noir. C'était à prévoir qu'il m'en veuille.

- Bella est là ?

- Non, elle est déjà partie ! Ta tante l'a appelé très tôt ce matin pour une réunion exceptionnelle ! m'informait Sue.

- Oh...

_Elle ne m'avait toujours pas répondu... J'crois que c'est clair, elle ne veut pas me voir ! Mais si la montagne ne vient pas à Mahomet..._

- Je vais passer la voir !

J'embrassais Jordane avant de la donner à Sue.

- T'as intérêt à te rattraper, et rapidement ! Compris ?

Le chef Swan m'adressait un regard plein de sous-entendus.

- J'ai merdé Charlie... J'suis désolé !

- Ouais t'as merdé ! C'est pas parce que t'es dans la famille que j'te laisserai faire n'importe quoi avec ma fille ! J'espère que tu le sais...

- Vous en faites pas Charlie... La situation ne me plaît pas du tout non plus !

J'embrassais une dernière fois ma fille et quittais la maison. Je prenais la route de l'agence mais mon portable sonnait.

- Ouais ?

- Monsieur Cullen ? Ici Nicholas Cooper...

_Oh merde putain les états généraux de la gestion du conservatoire ! _

- Excusez-moi... J'ai dû déposer ma fille à l'école !

- Peu importe ! Vingt personnes vous attendent dans la salle de réunion !

Il raccrochait. _Putain de bilans et réunions et trucs et conneries là merde ! FAIT CHIER ! _Du coup, malheureusement, je déviais ma route pour me rendre au boulot. _Souvent, il m'arrivait de trouver que ce cadeau de Claude était un peu empoisonné... Quand il était vivant, je le critiquais parfois sur sa gestion mais en fait, c'était plus que compliqué... _Je sais pas ce qui m'arrivait... j'oublie tout et j'agis comme une merde...

**::..**

- Par conséquent Monsieur Cullen, il va nous falloir rapidement une amélioration du travail de cette jeune professeure !

- Laissez-lui faire ses preuves !

Une vingtaine de personnes en costume me fixaient, sérieux.

- Nous nous interrogeons, monsieur Cullen !

- A quel sujet cette fois ?

_Ils m'énervent. Mais ils m'énervent VRAIMENT._

- Sur votre capacité à prendre les bonnes décisions. Monsieur Berthier vous adorait et nous respectons bien évidemment le fait qu'il ait décidé de vous donner sa place mais... en êtes-vous simplement capable ?

- Nous constatons, et ne le prenez pas comme une critique personnelle, que les professeurs engagés par vos soins n'ont pas autant de résultats immédiats que ne l'avaient ceux engagés par votre prédécesseur...

- Et si vous les laissiez faire leurs travails tout simplement, hein ?

Ils se regardaient, interloqués. _J'en ai marre ! Il est 19h30, on y a passé la journée depuis ce matin 9h15. _Je n'avais pas pu appeler Bella.

Et dire que j'étais censé aller la voir, m'excuser... _Je l'appelerai en rentrant ! _

- Monsieur Cullen ! Vous nous écoutez ?

- Oui... pardon... Vous disiez ?

- Demain, nous examinerons le bilan comptable du Conservatoire depuis votre prise de fonction !

_Non mais sont malades ! _

- Demain ? Mais...

- Un souci ?

- Attendez ! Déjà, le comptable de l'établissement ne prend qu'à 10h demain matin ! Ensuite, il faut que je termine de réunir toutes les notes de frais du personnel ! Ca va prendre la matinée au moins !

- Nous serons là à 14h précises ! Dans la salle de réunion ! Et j'espère pour vous que tout y sera sinon, nous nous verrons obligés de signaler au conseil d'administration ce problème !

_Connards ! _Ils quittèrent la salle de réunion, bien mielleux, et Jenny restait, tapotant les documents.

- Je suis pas fâchée que ça soit fini !

Je m'asseyais à côté d'elle. _J'suis mort ! _

- Ne t'en fais pas... Tu sais, ils font leurs messieurs mais ils n'oseraient pas parler au conseil ! Je suppose qu'ils veulent tenter de t'impressionner... Ils n'avaient aucune emprise sur Claude du temps de sa direction...

_Claude... Ca, il les avait les épaules larges pour maintenir d'applomb ce conservatoire ! _Jenny me tapotait l'épaule et disparaissait dans le couloir, avant de revenir avec un café.

- Oh merci ! Je t'adore !

- Je t'en prie... Il va nous falloir ça !

- Nous ?

- Je vais rester t'aider pour réunir toutes les notes de frais ! Je sais où Claude plaçait les dossiers... Enfin non... où je plaçais les dossiers pour Claude !

Jenny, fidèle secrétaire depuis la construction de ce conservatoire.

- Tout est dans ton bureau. Et normalement, tous les professeurs ont un dossier où ils rangent au fur et à mesure les notes.

- Je voudrais qu'on essaie de les trier au maximum... Matthew ne sera déjà pas content d'apprendre qu'il doit embaucher plus tôt... Autant lui faciliter la tâche !

- T'es trop gentil Edward ! Allez, on s'y met ? Je vais passer commande ! Tu veux manger quoi ?

- Un sandwich... le plus simple possible ! J'ai pas faim !

- T'as l'air fatigué...

- Ouais... Longue histoire... Je vais appeler mes beaux-parents pour savoir comment vont les filles...

- On se retrouve dans ton bureau !

J'attrapais mon téléphone et composais le numéro de Charlie. Sue répondait.

- Allô ?

- Sue ? C'est Edward !

- Oh, Edward !

- Les petites vont bien ?

- Elles sont avec Bella...

Mon coeur s'accélérait.

- Bella ? Je peux lui parler ?

- Elles sont rentrées chez vous...

_Oh merci mon dieu !_

- Merci Sue ! Je vais l'appeler et lui dire que...

- Edward ?

- Oui ?

- Elle est toujours en colère contre toi... Alors fais attention...

- Oh... Merci...

Je raccrochais et soufflais profondément.

_J'ai merdé comme un con ! Et tout seul en plus ! Imbécile que je suis ! _Je décidais de composer le numéro de la maison. J'eus la surprise d'entendre la voix de ma fille aînée.

- Oui ?

- Elise ? C'est papa !

- Oh mon papa ! Tu rentres bientôt ? Maman, c'est papa !

Je n'entendais en fond que les gazouillements de Jordane.

- Je vais devoir rester au travail tard, tu peux le dire à maman ?

- Pourquoi tu reviens pas ? Tu reviens presque jamais le soir maintenant !

- J'ai eu un petit souci au travail mais une fois que je l'aurai réglé, je te promets de venir te chercher à la sortie de l'école tous les soirs, ça te va ?

- Ca serait trop chouette que tu viennes me chercher à l'école demain !

- Je sais ma puce, je te promets que demain, je serai là... Tu peux le dire à maman ou me la passer ?

- Maman ? Papa il veut te parler !

J'entendis derrière Bella s'approcher et prendre le téléphone.

- Oui ?

- Bella... je suis content de t'entendre !

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?  
Sa voix était énervée.

- Je serai en retard ce soir... Tu peux t'occuper des filles ?

- Je m'occupe d'elles depuis qu'elles sont nées !

_Ookkk..._

- Bella... S'il te plaît...

- Je sais... Tu vas rentrer tard et demain tu iras chercher Elise à l'école ! J'ai bien noté ! Bonne soirée !

La communication se coupait, me laissant sur le «tutututu». _PUTAIN MAIS MERDE ! _Mon téléphone se crashait contre le mur face à moi. _J'ai tout foiré ! Tout ! Je fous tout en l'air ! Comme un gros imbécile que je suis ! _Bella ne veut plus de moi. Mais je ne sais pas vivre sans elle ! _Je ne suis plus moi si elle n'est pas là..._

**::..**

Il était plus de 23h quand je franchissais la porte de l'appartement. Une petite lampe était allumée et Bella lisait, installée dans le canapé, encore habillée. _Pourquoi elle n'est pas en pyjama ? On dirait une baby-sitter qui attend que les parents reviennent..._

- Bella ?

Elle refermait son livre et le rangeait dans son sac.

- Les petites sont au lit. Jordane est un peu ronchon ce soir... Elle a un peu de fièvre mais rien d'alarmant. Elise a fait ses devoirs et elle espère que tu tiendras ta promesse demain d'aller l'attendre à la sortie de l'école, sinon elle sera très déçue...

Puis, elle attrapait son manteau. _Non ! Non, non ! _J'attrapais son poignet et elle fit volte-face.

- Bella ! S'il te plaît...

Elle défit notre étreinte et me toisait, d'un regard noir.

- Je n'ai pas envie de parler ce soir, Edward ! Je suis fatiguée, j'ai eu une importante journée.

- Reste dormir ici... C'est chez toi... Reste avec nous... Je t'en prie... Bella... s'il te plaît...

- C'est non ! Tu as eu une journée éprouvante visiblement, et la fatigue se lit sur ton regard. Rester ici ce soir ne serait pas une bonne idée. J'ai besoin de prendre un peu de recul en allant chez mon père.

- Dis-moi au moins quoi arranger...

- Mais tu le sais Edward ! Maintenant, laisse-moi partir...

_Elle ne partirait pas sans que je me batte. C'est certain ! _Je la ramenais contre moi et déposais mes lèvres contre les siennes brièvement. Mais elle m'échappait trop vite et me tournait le dos, quittant l'appartement sans un mot.

_Je suis un vrai con ! _

**::..**

- Une demi-heure Monsieur Cullen ! Je veux les bilans dans une demi-heure !

- Matthew aura terminé les bilans d'ici une heure ! Faut lui laisser le temps de travailler aussi !

Dans le téléphone, Cooper ralait.

- Une demi-heure ! Il est déjà 14h30 ! Si je ne les ai pas dans ce délai, j'en aviserai le conseil d'administration...

- Très bien !

_Crétin ! _Il quittait la pièce et j'appelais Jenny pour qu'elle aille dire à Matthew d'accélérer autant que possible. Je savais bien que même s'il avisait le conseil d'administration, nous ne risquions pas grand-chose, mais le comptable lui pouvait perdre sa place et je n'y tenais pas ! Malgré tout notre travail de la veille, toutes les notes de frais n'avaient pu être réunies et nous avions dû terminer ce matin, empêchant le comptable de faire son boulot convenablement et dans les temps. _Ca craint putain ! Ca craint ! _Je replongeais dans les dossiers que je devais présenter dans un mois au conseil d'administration. Le téléphone n'arrêtait pas de sonner, me livrant deux nouveaux appels de Cooper. _A peine casse-burnes le type ! _Oh puis putain j'y comprends rien... _Courbes de statistique, bilan des nouveaux profs engagés depuis une semaine... _Les dossiers croulaient. Jenny m'en avait amené déjà trois supplémentaires ce matin. Et Matthew qui ne terminait toujours pas... La porte s'ouvrait de nouveau.

- Pitié Jenny... Ne m'emmène pas un autre dossier... J'aurai plutôt besoin d'un bon café... ou de deux cafés...

- Tu devrais arrêter d'en boire trop...

Je sursautais en entendant la voix de ma femme. _Ma femme ? Putain ! Ma femme ! _

- Bella...

Elle était vêtue de sa robe blanche aux motifs noirs, ample. _Elle est magnifique... plus belle à chaque fois... Comment j'ai pu être aussi nase ? _Elle fit le tour de mon bureau, ses doigts trainant sur le bois, pour finir par me faire face. Je me relevais.

- J'aurais pensé que tu serais venu à l'agence...

- Cooper m'a appelé en me mettant un couteau sous la gorge pour avoir les bilans comptables... Mais je te jure que je voulais passer...

Timidement, je levais ma main pour effleurer son cou. Elle observait mon bureau.  
- Tu as beaucoup de boulot...

- Oui... Un peu...

En plongeant dans ses yeux marron, je comprenais définitivement pourquoi ce n'était pas le bon moment pour avoir un bébé. _Ce boulot nous étoufferait... Et je ne voulais pas être un de ces pères qui passe plus de temps au travail qu'avec ses enfants ! Sûrement pas ! _

**..::..**

**POV BELLA :**

Les choses me dépassaient. Et j'en avais marre de m'engluer dans cette situation ridicule. _Sincèrement, je ne savais même plus pourquoi nous nous disputions... Le bébé ? Autre chose ? _Au fond de moi, je savais également que si Edward n'avait pas été directeur du conservatoire, j'aurais pu réfléchir au bébé. _Il n'était plus là. Et je lui en voulais. _Hier soir, quand il était rentré, pâle et les yeux cernés, je savais qu'il ne passait pas du temps là-bas par plaisir. Il a de vraies responsabilités, qui, à un moment donné, ont mordu notre vie privée et ce cocon familial que l'on avait créé.

Hier soir, en couchant Elise, elle semblait tellement triste. Alors que je terminais son histoire, elle enfouissait son visage sous sa couette.

- Elise, ma puce ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- Je serai triste demain si papa il est pas là encore...

- Tu sais, Papa a un travail très important qui lui prend du temps !

- Mais toi aussi et quand même tu es là !

- Ce n'est pas pareil... Papa a de grandes responsabilités. Moi, j'en ai moins...

- Maman ?

- Oui mon coeur ?

Je m'étais allongée proche d'elle pour l'enlacer.

- Arrête de te fâcher après papa ! J'aime pas moi...

- Je te promets qu'on va arrêter ma puce...

- Papa il a dit que vous ne parlez pas de la dispute que vous avez eu aux vacances... Mais moi je veux que vous parlez pour que après vous arrêtez de crier !

_Elise déteste ça. Et moi aussi je dois avouer ! _J'avais été prête à parler à Edward. Mais plus j'avais vu l'heure tourner, atteignant les 23h20 sans le voir arriver, la colère s'était emparée de moi. _Si je n'avais pas été là, il aurait laissé les filles chez mon père sans accélérer les choses pour les rejoindre ? Et après ça, il me parlait d'un troisième enfant ! _Aussi, quand il était arrivé, je l'avais fuis. Son baiser m'avait perturbée.

_Parce que, oui, je ne peux pas tirer un trait et être trop en colère contre lui. _Je l'aime, il est ma vie. Je lui dois tout : mon mariage, ma confiance en moi, et surtout nos magnifiques filles... mon bonheur. _Elise a raison : il nous faut parler ! _

Voilà pourquoi cet après-midi après avoir longuement réfléchis à tout ça, j'avais pris la route du Conservatoire. Il devrait me parler ! Il était obligé de le faire ! En entrant dans ce bureau, je l'avais trouvé affalé sur la table, le nez dans des dossiers, la tête écroulée contre en soupirant. Il avait cru que Jenny allait encore l'assomer. Et quand je l'avais vu lever sa tête vers moi, fatigué, épuisé et triste, mais son bureau rempli de photos de nous quatre dont celle de notre mariage, j'avais compris. Il voudrait être avec nous, plutôt que derrière ces dossiers ! Sa famille lui manquait.

_Nous ne sommes que des gamins ! Je pense qu'Elise et Kevin gèrent mieux que nous leur «amour». _

Ses yeux me brûlaient et sa main frôlait ma peau, timide.

- J'ai réagis comme un con à propos du bébé... J'ai juste pris mes fonctions et... je patauge encore... Je ne veux rien manquer pour les filles et toi... avant d'en avoir un autre...

- Je t'ai déçu en refusant...

Nos lèvres se rapprochaient doucement.

- Non... T'avais raison et tu as bien fait... C'était la meilleure chose que tu as fait pour nos filles et nous... Je suis un con... Je t'ai blessé en revenant de boîte...

- Et je n'ai pas cherché à comprendre ni à prendre en compte ce que tu ressentais... Toutes ces photos de nous, Edward...

Il soupirait.

- Je ne me sens bien que là où vous êtes, toi et les filles... Et je ne me lasse pas de ce bonheur d'être papa, d'être ton mari... Je t'ai demandé ce bébé parce que... parce que je coule Bella. Je n'arrive plus à relever la tête de ce job... Et à chaque fois que je me sens submergé, je repense à toi, à l'arrivée des filles... Et ça me redonne de la force. Je voulais revivre ça... mais je ne crois pas que c'étaient de bonnes raisons.

Nos mains se nouaient lentement.

- Tes raisons étaient bonnes... Mais j'ai besoin de temps. Mon corps n'est plus le même et...

- Je me...

Je posais mon index sur ses lèvres.

- Je sais que tu aimes mon corps comme il est. Mais j'ai besoin de temps pour me sentir mieux... Et puis Jordane a besoin d'attention, Elise aussi... Je crois qu'on lui a fait du mal tous les deux...

Il appuyait son front contre le mien.

- Je m'en veux, si tu savais...

- Pour le meilleur et pour le pire... Tu te rappelles ?

J'opinais, une vague de bonheur m'envahissant. _Pour le meilleur et pour le pire... _Nos bouches se rencontrèrent et bientôt, nos langues bataillaient furieusement, nos corps rapprochés.

- Bella... Je suis tellement désolé... Je me sens minable...

- Shh... Tu as beaucoup trop parlé ces derniers jours... Fais-toi pardonner plutôt...

- Tout ce que tu veux...

Il s'asseyait sur son siège de bureau et m'attirait contre lui. Je m'installais sur ses cuisses, et il me distribuait un nouveau long baiser, ses doigts dans mes cheveux. _Il est si désirable... et tellement capable d'être génial quand il ne fonce pas tête baissée... C'est mon mari et j'ai une chance incroyable ! Nos broutilles ne comptent pas ! _Il reculait légèrement la tête et ses doigts naviguaient sur mon visage, pour finir sur mes lèvres.

- Je te promets que tu auras ton fils... ou une autre fille... Trois enfants avec toi, ce sera la plus belle chose au monde pour moi. Mais actuellement, je ne pense pas que ce soit bien...

- Je sais... J'ai été sacrément têtu...

- Nous n'avons surtout pas pris le temps d'en parler... Mais je te jure, sur notre mariage, sur nos filles, sur tout ce que j'ai bâti avec toi, qu'on fera un autre bébé ! Et j'ai aussi pris une autre décision...

- Laquelle ?

- Je vais demander un mi-temps à ta mère.

Ses yeux s'écarquillaient.

- Ca sera mieux pour les filles, et pour Sue. Je pourrai garder Jordane la journée, l'encourager à ce qu'elle marche et soulager mes parents... J'aurai plus de temps pour faire travailler Elise sur ses devoirs... On sera mieux organisés... et on pourra venir te voir et te donner du courage si tu finis trop tard...

Un large sourire naissait sur son visage et il me serrait contre lui, son visage caché dans ma poitrine, à la naissance de mes seins.

- Je suis fatigué...

- Je sais... Edward à ce propos... il faut que je te parle...

- Hum ?

- Est-ce que tu accepterais de faire une prise de sang ?

_Cette idée m'était venue récemment, parce que j'avais remarqué qu'il se mettait souvent à trembler pour un rien, mangeait peu, et dormait beaucoup. _

- Une prise de sang ?

- Je m'inquiète pour toi... Tu es très fatigué et ton appétit est relativement faible par rapport à d'habitude... Tu ne ressens rien d'anormal ?

Je passais ma main dans ses cheveux et il fronçait les sourcils.

- Je me sens un peu las parfois... Tu crois que j'ai quelque chose ?

- Non... Mais la réaction que tu as eu à propos de cette histoire ne te ressemble pas... Tout ça a été disproportionné... Et je ne voudrais pas que...

Ses mains naviguaient sur mon corps, me faisant frissonner. Je peinais à réprimer un soupir de bonheur.

- T'as raison... J'irai voir Carlisle demain matin...

- Je veux juste être certaine que tu n'as rien...

Il m'embrassait à nouveau et me fixait, un petit sourire naissait sur son visage. Et contre ma féminité, je sentais quelque chose... _Humm... _Il attrapait ma main et la glissait sur son bas-ventre.

- Par contre là tout de suite, j'ai un petit problème...

J'observais un instant la porte d'entrée de son bureau.

- Ici ?

Il acquiesçait et attrapait son téléphone.

- Jenny ? Je suis en réunion imprévue ! Je ne veux être dérangé sous aucun prétexte !

- Bien Monsieur !

Un timbre d'amusement résonnait dans la voix de sa secrétaire. A peine la communication coupée qu'il se jetait sur mes lèvres voracement, ses paumes enserrant ma poitrine avec force. Son corps et le mien bougeaient, cherchant la moindre friction.

- Tu m'as manqué...

- Toi aussi...  
Ses baisers glissaient jusqu'à la naissance de ma poitrine et il y nichait son visage, déposant ses lèvres en un délicat bisou. J'embrassais et léchais son oreille, mordillant son lobe. Il appuyait sur ma taille, renforçant les attouchements entre mon sexe et le sien dressé dans son jeans.

- Je veux qu'on fasse l'amour ici Bella...

- Ca tombe bien, je n'aurai pas la patience d'attendre jusqu'à la maison...

Je me relevais rapidement et l'aidais à défaire son jeans et son boxer. Son pénis tendu jaillit devant moi et je posais ma main dessus, avant de regrimper sur ses cuisses.

- Maintenant Bella... J'ai besoin de toi !

Je m'empalais sur son érection, le laissant m'emplir totalement. _C'est tellement bon ! _ses paumes sur ma taille, il m'aidait à monter et descendre sur lui, son gémissement se perdant contre ma peau. Nos langues se rencontraient, fines et taquines, nous faisant haleter. Il abaissait le haut de ma robe et suçait mes seins l'un après l'autre, sa langue titillant et mordillant mes pointes. Je me laissais aller à son étreinte, ondulant plus vite sur son corps.

- Bella... je...

Je m'emparais de ses lèvres de nouveau. _Il a trop parlé ! _

- Oh Edward... Oui... ouii...

- Bel...

Nous sursautions en entendant la sonnerie du téléphone, et par réflexe, surpris, le coeur palpitant, Edward remonta le haut de ma robe pour me couvrir. Les pans larges de mon vêtement couvraient nos «secrets» et Edward attrapait le téléphone. _C'est nous qui devons passer avant ce job ! Et il va le comprendre. _

- Oui Jenny ? J'avais dit que...oohh...

Je reprenais mes mouvements lentement, un sourire naissant sur mon visage. Edward s'emparait de mes lèvres.

- Hein ? Quoi... Oui... non... euh... attends... Bella !

Il cachait l'écouteur du téléphone.

- Bella !

Je serrais mes parois autour de son membre et le vit étouffer son plaisir. Mes doigts titillaient ses mamelons par-dessous sa chemise.

- Jenny... bon... passe-le moi vite ! Que j'lui dise ma façon de penser !

Il reprenait mes lèvres entre ses dents, tirant légèrement dessus.

- Edward...

- Bella... Tu me rends fou...

Il mordillait ma peau, accélérant ses mouvements de bassin.

- CULLEN !

Je sursautais en entendant son interlocuteur hurler dans le téléphone. Edward grognait, son bras droit entourant ma taille pour me permettre de continuer à aller et venir. _C'est excitant de savoir qu'on peut se faire démasquer..._

- Bon Cooper écoutez-moi bien ! JE suis le patron et JE décide ! Vous commencez à me les hâcher menu ! Je suis TRES occupé ! Je TRAVAILLE ! Alors méfiez-vous bien ! Vos excès de zèle minables commencent à me gonfler ! Vous aurez ses bilans demain matin à 9h précises et pas avant ! Je me moque que vous rappeliez quinze fois ! Vous pouvez en parler au Conseil d'administration mais sachez bien qu'on peut nous aussi contacter un autre expert-comptable ! Votre anciennêté dans la maison ne fait pas de vous un incontournable ! COMPRIS ?

Edward raccrochait. _Oh seigneur j'aime ça quand il fait l'autoritaire ! _Mon sexe s'innondait encore plus, recouvrant le sien de ma substance.

- Edward...

Il accélérait et nos bassins se rencontraient. Il grognait et glissait sa main entre nous pour caresser vigoureusement mon sexe. Immédiatement, je me resserrais sur lui, étouffant mon cri dans son épaule. Il mordait mon cou et se déversait en moi violemment, m'attirant à lui, me coupant le souffle. La pression retombait, nos coeurs battant très vite. Nous échangions un long baiser et je ne pouvais que répondre à son sourire, caressant son visage lentement.

- Là, j'ai du bonheur au moins pour vingt ans en voyant ce siège...

- Je pourrai venir de temps en temps recharger les batteries si tu veux...

Il émit un gémissement et me serrait contre lui davantage. Je le conservais contre moi, son visage contre ma poitrine.

- Faut que je finisse ça... Au moins ce dossier... Mais je te jure qu'après, on sort de ce conservatoire, et que je vais te faire du bien jusqu'à ce qu'on aille chercher Elise...

- Je n'en attendais pas moins...

_Dans le fond, Edward n'était pas une mauvaise personne. Il était seulement dépassé par ses nouvelles fonctions. Quoi qu'il en pense, et même si bien évidemment je le soutiendrai toujours, j'avais beaucoup de mal à me l'imaginer directeur, derrière son bureau à gérer toute une paperasse ennuyeuse... Sa vie à lui, c'était d'enseigner la musique... _Je me relevais et attrapais un mouchoir dans mon sac pour m'essuyer, ainsi que mon compagnon. Nous nous rhabillions et Edward se réinstallait dans son siège, en soupirant, un léger sourire sur le visage.

- J'me sens bien mieux...

Je me rasseyais sur ses cuisses.

- Qu'est-ce que tu dois faire ?

Il ouvrait son dossier et m'expliquait les bilans qu'il avait à dresser. En tant que secrétaire, je décidais de l'aider à rédiger de façon correcte ses conclusions. Il farfouillait dans plusieurs autres dossiers de Claude avant de pouvoir terminer.

- Tu devrais les ordonner à ta façon, tu t'y retrouverai mieux...

- Je laisse Jenny gérer ça ! Tu sais que moi et l'ordre, on est pas copains !

Je soupirais. _Il ne changera jamais... mais bon ! C'est comme ça que je l'aime ! _

**..::..**

**POV ELISE : **

Quand on est sortis de l'école, maman et papa étaient là TOUS LES DEUX ! _C'est trop trop cool ! En plus ils se font des bisous ! _Je suis contente que papa il vienne parce que tous les papas des autres enfants ils sont là, et pas trop souvent le mien !

- PAPA !

- Oh salut mon amour !

- T'es venu c'est troop bien !

Maman elle est toute contente aussi !

- Alors ma chérie, ça a été la journée ?

- Oui, mais c'était un peu dur encore...

- Tu finiras par y arriver !

Papa il m'a fait un gros bisou.

- Alors... Si on allait manger une glace ?

- Pour de vrai ? Avec maman et toi ?

- Oui... On va aller manger une grosse glace tous les trois, après on ira chercher ta petite soeur, on ira se balader au parc, on rentrera et on fera tes devoirs tous les deux, tu veux bien ?

- Tu vas m'aider ? Et Maman aussi ?

- On va s'occuper de toi tous les deux !

_Je veux pas qu'ils se disputent !_

- Mais vous allez pas encore vous crier dessus, hein ?

Papa et maman ils se sont regardés mais mon papa il a fait un bisou à ma maman.

- Non, on ne va plus crier... Tu sais, je t'avais expliqué qu'on avait pas parlé, et bien maintenant on a parlé et ça va mieux...

Moi je suis trop contente ! Alors j'ai fait un gros câlin à maman, un gros à papa ! Pas de jaloux !

- C'est mieux, parce que moi j'aime pas trop ça et puis Jordane aussi elle a fait que pleurer...

- On oublie ça, d'accord ? On va aller dévorer une énoooorme glace avec des smarties, et on passera une super soirée ! On regardera un dessin animé si tu veux après manger...

- Tu vas pas repartir à ton travail Papa ?

- Non... Je reste mon coeur... On va rester tous les quatre...

_C'est trop bien ! Comme ça ce soir, c'est papa ET maman ET Jordane ET Elise ! _

_Et puis la grosse glace ben elle était troooop bonne ! _


	30. Chapter 30 : Famille d'accueil

**Salut les filles !**

**Voici l'OS suivant, davantage tourné vers Emmett et Rosalie cette fois. Ne vous inquiétez pas, je n'ai pas oublié les analyses d'Edward mais on fera ça la prochaine fois =) **

**J'ai longtemps pensé à ce one-shot, donc c'est une étape supplémentaire de faite... Ca fait toujours bizarre de coucher sur un fichier wordpad un truc auquel on pense depuis très longtemps...**

Je vous remercie toutes infiniment de me suivre.

**Vanessa, Joeymalia42, Samystère, Lunenoire83, ****Imaginaire-de-kiki ****(**T'en fais pas pour le nombre de reviews que tu poses ou pas, l'essentiel c'est que tu passes un bon moment en lisant!**), MaCha1983, zellie marcy, liliputienne31, melacullen, ****lily-twilight-love ****(**J'ai décidé que d'ici peu, les parents Hale vont vraiment débarquer... J'étudierai le cas en tout cas!**), fan-par-hasard21, sexforlife, Vavounette, LolaMiSweetlove, larsand, aude77, ****sev974**** (**Je suis sincèrement flattée de ce que tu me dis, merci beaucoup ça me touche vraiment...**), ****Nadalexx**** (**C'est Edward le boss, il fait ce qu'il veut de son bureau mdrrrr**), lapiaf8, catiuski, Galswinthe, vinie65, 35nanou, Erika Shoval, Lenerol, ****Annouk**** (**En fait j'y pensais l'autre soir, c'est bien la seule histoire où tout vient tout seul... peut-être parce que je connais les personnages depuis longtemps...**), Coco, ****anna**** (**Ce sont des one-shots parce que les chapitres ne se suivent pas dans le temps... mais c'est clair que ça y ressemble plus mdr**), Titie, veronika crepuscule, katner, adeline73100, Mariefandetwilight, Mademoiselle Lizzie, EstL, callie226, coco-des-iles, Lucie, emy299, NiniWeasley, Morgane, Bella Lily Rose Cullen, lia3011, sarinette60, Cullen's Familly, ****tifolitoi ****(**Je suis trop sentimentale aussi avec cette FF, j'arrive pas à couper le cordon donc ça durera le temps que ça durera... pour la prise de sang d'Edward, j'ai déjà mon idée...**), Ptitewam, Bichou85, ****Ilonka**** (**Nombre de chapitres restants ? Oh punaise tu me poses une colle... J'ai aucun truc de prévu pour cette histoire. Je sais déjà comment ça va se terminer, mais dans combien d'OS... aucune idée!**), Charloon', Miss Lunatik, ousna, maielle, lena -lna933-, twilight-poison, Pauline, chriwyatt, Brand0fHeroine, yellowstone69, Grazie, Pierard85, Gaelle-51, philae89 et twilight007.**

**Je tiens aussi à vous dire un grand merci. Il y a une dizaine de one-shots en arrière, j'avais en moyenne 25 reviews et cela fait quelques temps que ce chiffre a doublé. Je suis heureuse sincèrement de ça, parce que c'est une histoire que j'aime beaucoup. Je sais parfois qu'on se croirait chez Bambi qui a fait un bad-trip avec Lucy in the Sky, mais je suis super contente de voir que des lectrices déjà là pour Le Hasard, reviennent. C'est vraiment super gentil de votre part en tout cas, de me suivre, tous ces mots gentils, c'est très encourageant en tout cas ! **

**Je vous souhaite donc une bonne lecture. Cet OS n'a pas été facile à écrire, il a demandé une certaine préparation, mais je suis contente du résultat. **

**Merci à vous toutes, à dans une quinzaine de jours, je vous embrasse**

**Tiffany.**

**.o.0.o.**

**POV ROSALIE :**

Je m'activais dans la cuisine à trouver un paquet de farine. Opération gâteau aux chocolats AVEC les pépites, pour Emmett !

- Hum ça va être trop booon !

Leane s'extasiait sur les ingrédients, excitée comme une puce. Nolan, à ses côtés, était un peu plus réservé mais il s'enthousiasmait également.

- Emmett il veut des pépites !

Nolan était très réceptif et attentif à mon mari. _J'aimais cette fascination avec laquelle il le regardait et le suivait. C'était comme si tout ce que faisait Emmett était sujet à être gravé dans la roche. _Emmett le lui rendait bien. Ils avaient tous deux développé un grand lien. Nolan avait pris ses marques, et s'entendait bien avec Leane qui est de son âge.

- Allez, on ouvre la farine ! Leane, tu mets de la farine jusque là dans le récipient, d'accord ?

Je la guidais et Nolan mélangeait les ingrédients. Bientôt, nous obtenions une belle pâte chocolatée avec les pépites.

- Maman ?

- Oui ?

Leane descendait de sa chaise pour aller vers les placards du bas et sortait des petits ramequins de diverses formes.

- Est-ce qu'on peut les faire dans les moules ? Ils sont jolis et t'as dit qu'on allait bientôt s'en servir !

- Ah oui tiens ! Excellente idée ! Ca fera des petites parts et on pourra en porter à tonton Jasper et aussi à Bella !

- Oh ouais ! Ils vont être trop contents !

Nolan tournait doucement la cuillère dans le mélange pendant que je nettoyais les moules pour m'en servir. Sur la plaque, je disposais les ramequins et versais la pate dedans.

- Allez, on fait chauffer et on aura des bons quatre heures pour tout à l'heure !

Le ventre de Leane gargouillait et elle éclatait de rire.

- J'ai faim !

- Ca sera bientôt cuit !

Nolan descendait à son tour de sa chaise et allait au niveau du four, se hissant sur la pointe des pieds pour voir la cuisson.

- Moi aussi ! Ca va être génial ! Ma première maman elle en a fait tout le temps le dimanche !

_«Ma première maman»... _Mon coeur se serrait toujours pour lui, quand il évoquait ses parents. A quatre ans, on se rappelle des choses. Evidemment, perdre son père et sa mère dans un incendie laisse des traces. Les premiers jours chez nous avaient été compliqué. Même si nous avions tenté de lui faciliter la vie, il avait longuement cherché ses parents, se réveillant en criant la nuit. Nous avions pris la décision de l'emmener voir un pédopsychiatre. Au travers les dessins qu'il lui faisait, il avait vite compris que ce traumatisme ne s'effacerait jamais.

Nolan dessinait des feux. Des immeubles, des incendies. Toujours. Ca avait été le premier dessin qu'il avait donné à mon mari. Immédiatement, Emmett me l'avait montré une fois le petit couché. Des «oeuvres» du genre, il y en avait eu beaucoup depuis son arrivée. Le pédopsy nous avait dit que ça le libérait de ses cauchemars. Nous l'avions alors encouragé à nous parler de ses dessins. Très vite, nous avions «vu» son papa et sa maman dans ses personnages. Un soir, après une sortie cinéma, il était allé jouer dans la chambre de Leane et tous les deux en avaient parlé, avec leurs petits mots.

_«Ma maman et mon papa ils sont morts !»_

_«C'est quoi mort ?»_

_«On voit plus les gens... C'est pour ça que maintenant je suis dans ta maison. Parce que ma famille elle est toute morte!»_

_«Tu dois être triste!»_

_«Tout le temps mais Emmett il dit que faut plus que je sois triste ! Mais c'est pas vraiment facile alors je dis que je suis content quand même !»_

_«Ah !»_

_Puis, ils avaient continué à jouer ensemble. _Nolan n'était pas totalement heureux et comblé bien sûr. Il ne le serait jamais vraiment mais nous voulions contribuer à ce qu'il retrouve un équilibre en lui offrant un foyer complet : notre fille, Emmett et moi étions ses figures parentales. Concernant sa scolarisation, nous avions décidé de ne pas l'inscrire en deuxième année de maternelle pour l'instant. Nous avions tenté une matinée avec lui, mais la foule l'avait effrayé. Nous n'avions pas insisté et je me chargeais, avec l'aide d'un organisme, de lui donner quelques bases, comme l'alphabet, les chiffres, des chansons, des comptines... Ce n'était pas un vrai programme scolaire, mais il aurait au moins quelques bases.

Le «ting» du minuteur me fit sursauter. Leane sautillait, visiblement impatiente !

- Maman ! C'est fait ! C'est tout cuit ! Oulalah ça va être bon !

Nolan rigolait et je tirais le plat du four pour voir les petits moules.

- Ne touchez pas, c'est encore très chaud !

- J'adore les gateaux au chocolat ! Je veux trop en manger un !

Notre fils s'extasiait. _Oui, notre fils. Parce qu'il était entré dans nos vies et que nous étions faits à lui. Même si nous n'étions que famille d'accueil, Nolan n'avait plus que nous. _

La porte d'entrée claquait et j'entendis Emmett poser ses clés dans la coupelle.

- Ouh ! Gâteau au chocolat !

_Le célèbre odorat de mon mari ! _Je ne pus retenir un rire, alors que Nolan courrait vers lui.

- Emmett !

- Oh salut toi ! Alors, ça va ?

Je le vis apparaitre dans la cuisine, Nolan dans les bras. Leane allait l'embrasser.

- Ah ! Gâteau au chocolat avec des pépites ! Ca, c'est tip top !

- C'est pour toi ! souriait Nolan.

- Oh bah c'est gentil !

Leane serrait la jambe de son père et mon mari m'embrassait.

- Merci pour les gâteaux !

Il posait son doigt mais relâchait bien vite sa part, brûlé.

- OUTCHHH ! PUTAIN ILS SONT BOUILLANTS !

Il passait son doigt sous l'eau quand on sonnait à l'entrée.

- Tu attendais quelqu'un ?

- Non et toi ?

- Non... Ca doit être Be... ARRÊTE DE TOUCHER CES GÂTEAUX EMMETT !

Il léchait son index, malicieux.

- Les enfants, vous êtes là ?

- Ah c'est Charlie ! Leane, tu vas ouvrir à pépé ?

Elle courrait à la porte.

- Salut pépé ! Ohh ! C'est qui avec toi ?

- Salut Leane...

_«C'est qui avec toi ?»... _Emmett et moi nous avancions dans l'entrée et nous retrouvions face à trois gendarmes, plus mon beau-père et une femme d'une quarantaine d'années, ainsi qu'une autre bien plus âgée.

Charlie avait le regard sombre et reportait son attention sur Nolan. _Nolan... non... non ! Ils ne peuvent pas faire ça... Non ! _

- Charlie...

- Je suis désolé les enfants !

- Papa...

- Je vous présente Jeanne McMarner... Elle arrive d'Irlande...

_Le pays de Nolan._

- Elle est la grande-tante de Nolan.

_Non... noon... _

- Charlie !

La dite Jeanne, qui semblait avoir pratiquement 70 ans, nous observait d'un regard timide. La femme qui leur tenait compagnie s'approchait.

- Je suis l'avocate de Mrs McMarner ! Nous arrivons d'Irlande après avoir été averties de l'incendie qui a tué les parents du petit Nolan. En tant que membre le plus proche de la famille de l'enfant, il a été décidé qu'il serait placé chez ma cliente en la qualité de tutrice légale !

Charlie, penaud, ne savait plus quoi dire.

- Mais... nous...

L'avocate nous tendait divers papiers, mettant en évidence le fait que Nolan n'était plus sous notre responsabilité. _Il allait partir... Partir. Avec cette femme ! _

- Rendez-nous l'enfant !

La personne âgée s'approchait de nous et Charlie entrait.

- Je suis désolé...

Derrière moi, Nolan s'agrippait au cou de mon mari.

- C'est qui ?

Les larmes grossissaient dans ma gorge, embuant mon regard. _Nolan va partir... Tout ce que l'on a construit, tout ce qu'on lui a bâtit... Il allait tout perdre ! _Et nous allions le perdre... Emmett reculait, gardant sa main sur la tête du petit.

- Vous pouvez pas lui faire ça maintenant !

- Emmett !

- Papa ! Tu peux pas laisser faire ça !

- Je n'ai pas le choix Emmett...

- Il faut rendre l'enfant à Mrs McMarner !

- Mais il...

Un autre gendarme s'approchait.

- Monsieur Swan, si vous ne rendez pas l'enfant, vous vous rendez coupable de kidnapping sur Nolan !

_Nous n'étions pas des mauvaises personnes ! Nous ne voulons que son bien ! Nolan va partir ! Il va partir ! _

Une larme roulait sur la joue de mon mari, faisant couler les miennes.

- Maman ! Nolan il s'en va ?

- Attends ma puce...

Emmett posait Nolan au sol dans le salon.

- Pourquoi tu pleures Emmett ?

- Nolan écoute-moi... Tu vois la dame là ?

Le petit la regardait, timide, et opinait.

- C'est ta tatie ! Elle vient te chercher...

- Mais moi je veux pas ! Je veux rester avec toi !

Nolan commençait à pleurer. _Non pitié... pas ça... _Mon coeur se brisait un peu plus. _C'est pas humain de le voir pleurer ! _

- Il faut que tu sois sage, que tu écoutes bien cette dame. C'est ta tatie !

Nolan se mettait à pleurer et courrait à sa chambre. _Ils sont immondes ! Immondes de venir nous le retirer comme ça ! Nolan a sa vie ici ! _Leane s'accrochait à ma jambe, apeurée.

- Maman j'ai peur !

Elle pleurait. Je me penchais vers elle et la prenais dans mes bras. _Nous l'avions adopté elle ! Elle ne nous serait pas reprise ! Mais je vivais là mon plus grand cauchemar : qu'on me retire mes enfants... Mes enfants que je ne pouvais avoir biologiquement ! _

- Laissez-nous du temps pour l'aider à se préparer à ça... suppliais-je.

L'avocate de Mrs McMarner fronçait les sourcils.

- Plus nous traînons, plus ce sera dur !

J'allais dans la chambre en compagnie du petit, après avoir laissé Leane auprès de son grand-père. _Nous allions devoir lui expliquer pourquoi son compagnon de jeu doit partir... et ce ne serait pas facile, car elle l'aimait beaucoup. _Nolan était assis au bord du lit et Emmett agenouillé devant la commode, faisant son sac. Il pleurait sans vraiment se retenir. Nolan serrait sa peluche Kiwi. _Son dernier vestige de sa vie avec ses parents. _

- Je connais pas la dame !

Je m'asseyais à ses côtés pour le réconforter.

- Je veux pas aller avec la dame !

Je l'embrassais.

- Nolan... Nous ne voulons pas que tu partes non plus mais nous n'avons pas le choix... Tout se passera bien, je te le promets ! Nous t'écrirons et nous viendrons te voir aussi souvent que possible !

- Non ! C'est nul !

Il pleurait à nouveau plus fort et me serrait contre lui, m'entourant avec une force incroyable. La boule dans ma gorge semblait vouloir exploser. _Je voudrais le garder. Je voudrais le cacher. Je voudrais l'avoir adopté ! _

- Nolan...

Emmett remplissait son sac de sport des affaires de notre Nolan et de la majorité de ses jouets que nous lui avions acheté. _Le matériel ne remplaçait l'amour... la stabilité d'une famille... et l'amour qu'on lui portait ! _Mon mari s'approchait du petit et lui pressait les mains.

- Nolan, on t'aime ! Si on avait pu, on t'aurait gardé ! On _voulait _te garder ! Je te le promets mon grand ! On t'aimera tout le temps et on viendra te voir dès qu'on peut !

Nolan se penchait vers lui et le câlinait.

- Je veux rester !

Emmett le serrait encore plus contre lui. _C'est une chose horrible ! Horrible ! _Je m'agenouillais à mon tour face à eux et les serrait contre moi, une dernière fois. _Emmett m'avait offert une nouvelle opportunité en me proposant de devenir famille d'accueil... Et j'avais tant aimé accueillir et aimer Nolan ! _

On toquait contre la porte. Charlie apparaissait, visiblement contrarié.

- Les enfants... Il faudrait y aller...

Nolan se crispait contre nous et s'accrochait fortement à mon mari.

- Allez Nolan...

Emmett se relevait avec notre petit et j'attrapais le sac. Nolan pleurait sans pouvoir s'arrêter. Emmett le tendait à Mrs McMarner mais il s'agrippait. J'allais à la cuisine, et emballais rapidement dans de l'aluminium les gâteaux que nous avions fait.

_Il voulait les manger... Il y avait plaisir ! Ce n'était rien... ce n'étaient que des gâteaux..._

_Et Nolan s'en va ! Pour de bon. _

J'atteignais le salon et donnais la poche au petit. Mais l'avocate les attrapait sèchement et tournait les talons, emportant avec elle notre enfant.

_Non ! Ils ne peuvent pas ! ILS NE PEUVENT PAS ! _

- NOLAN !

Ils se dirigeaient dans le couloir et j'entendis alors le hurlement de Nolan.

- NON ! MAMAAAN ! PAPAAAA ! NOOON ! J'VEUX PAAS !

Mon coeur se brisait totalement en l'entendant.

_«Maman... Papa...»_

Alors, le monde s'écroulait. _J'étais maman. J'étais devenue SA maman... Et on m'enlevait ce droit... Ce droit que je n'avais déjà pas... _

**..::..**

**POV EMMETT :**

Nolan est parti. _Nolan est parti. _Ils sont venus, ils l'ont pris. _C'est fini. _

Le choc avait été brutal. Accompagné par mon propre père. _Nolan est parti. _«Maman, papa...». _Nous le savions qu'ils pouvaient revenir. Nous n'y pensions pas, mais nous le savions. _Ils cherchaient sa famille. Les recherches avaient été longues. _Il était déjà en moi depuis qu'il avait intégré le foyer. _Ils avaient finalement trouvé cette grande-tante, venue de je-ne-sais-où.

Et Nolan est parti.

_Je-ne-sais-où... _

Edward arrive, visiblement inquiet suivi de ma soeur.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? On a entendu hurler «Nolan « du deuxième ! Il va bien ?

Bella comprend vite quand Leane se précipite contre elle.

- Tatie ! Pépé il est venu avec des dames et des monsieurs et ils ont emmené Nolan !

- Oh non... Mon dieu... Est-ce que...

Rosalie fond en larmes. _Il y a une heure, nous étions une famille de quatre. Maintenant, il n'y a plus que nous trois, comme avant. _

_Sauf qu'avant, Nolan n'était pas dans nos vies... _

Edward et Bella ont de la chance. Personne ne viendra frapper à leur porte pour enlever Jordane et Elise. _Nous le savions que ça pouvait arriver. Sauf que nous ne nous y étions pas préparés. _Nolan est parti avec cette femme qui débarquait d'Irlande, et dont il ne connaissait même pas le visage ! _Il a besoin de stabilité ! MERDE ! _Nous n'avions pas construit sa nouvelle vie en deux heures. Il nous avait fallu des jours entiers. _Beaucoup de jours, voire des semaines... _Mais j'étais déjà convaincu, dès l'instant où on nous l'avait confié, qu'il serait notre fils. J'avais pensé, si on nous annonçait officiellement qu'ils ne trouvaient personne, à l'adopter. _Ca m'aurait été impossible de le donner à un autre ! Merde et merde ! Ce gosse n'est pas un jouet ! _

- On va prendre Leane avec nous... On va lui expliquer...

Notre fille se laissait faire, docile. Elle adore sa tatie Bella ! Elle adore ses cousines ! Elle adore son tonton ! _Leane est à nous, pour toujours. _Nous avions laissé partir Nolan. Edward s'approchait et m'étreignait.

- Je comprends... Si t'as besoin de parler, on ira boire un verre entre mecs... souffla-t-il.

J'opinais, sachant que ce n'était pas un verre qui résoudrait le problème. _Y a rien qui le résoudra jamais... Nolan est parti. _Ma soeur et mon beau-frère montèrent chez eux avec la petite. Je refermais la porte.

Nous étions seuls.

Alors, Rosalie s'appuyait contre le mur et laissait couler sa peine, glissant contre le mur pour se retrouver au sol. Les larmes roulaient sur son visage. Je me laissais tomber à mon tour sur le carrelage blanc, écoutant sans pouvoir vraiment l'éviter le silence de l'appartement. Les secondes, ou les heures s'égrenaient sans lutte, sans cris, sans joie, sans rires. _Il allait falloir expliquer à Leane, aux autres. _

_«Ils ont retrouvé un membre de la famille de Nolan. Alors ils sont venus, à six, nous demandant de le rendre. Nolan a crié, hurlé, pleuré, nous a appelé papa et maman, et ils l'ont emmené.» _

Ce discours était à nous, désormais. Il appartenait à l'histoire des Swan. Et il allait nous falloir réorganiser notre vie, sans lui. _Sans ce petit gosse que j'avais rencontré au foyer, et aidé à sortir parce que personne n'avait tenté de communiquer avec lui. _Les yeux clos, je voyais son visage net et fin. Ses cheveux roux, et ses petites taches de rousseur. Sa sucette, qu'il ne lâchait que rarement et surtout jamais la nuit. Kiwi, l'indémodable Kiwi. Sa peluche, son doudou, son dernier vestige de sa vie avec ses parents biologiques.

A mes côtés, je sentais un mouvement. Rosalie s'était levée et elle entrait dans la chambre de notre petit. _Elle qui m'avait donné la joie d'adopter une première fois, et de devenir famille d'accueil pour ce petit. Elle qui était mon tout, ma femme. Ma vie. _Ce départ la blessait, car ma Rose, elle est comme moi finalement. Ces enfants que nous avions eu, nous étions allés les chercher à deux. Je la rejoignais dans la petite pièce, parmi les livres et les jouets restants. Par terre, un petit objet attirait mon regard. _Sa sucette. _Nolan a tombé une de ses sucettes. Rosalie s'allongeait sur le lit du petit et je me joignais à elle, calant mon torse contre son dos. Elle embrassait ma main, la serrant contre elle. Les sanglots se tarissaient, nous laissant poisseux. Mais là n'était pas l'essentiel. Ca n'avait même plus rien à voir.

«Je comprends...» m'avait dit Edward_._ _Non... il ne comprenait sûrement pas. Et ne comprendrait jamais. _

**..::..**

**POV BELLA : **

Leane était assise sur le canapé entre nous deux. Jordane faisait sa petite sieste et Elise était à l'école. _J'y crois pas... Ils ont enlevé Nolan... _La nouvelle avait été un choc, parce que pour nous, c'était impossible que cet enfant reparte. _Il faisait parti de notre décor, inévitablement ! _Il avait tellement fait le bonheur de mon frère et de ma belle-soeur... _Nolan était une partie d'eux. _Edward était en train de pianoter en sourdine pour ne pas réveiller notre enfant et moi de lire quand nous avions entendu les cris venant d'en-bas. Nous nous étions précipités au rez-de-chaussée pour entendre la porte d'entrée de l'immeuble claquer et découvrir l'impensable : ils ont enlevé Nolan. _Ce pauvre petit garçon déjà traumatisé... Il n'avait pas besoin de ça ! Définitivement pas ! Il aurait suffit qu'ils voient l'étincelle dans ses yeux quand il regardait Emmett pour accepter de le laisser chez eux ! _Leane soupirait entre nous et Edward lui tendait une briquette de jus d'orange avec une paille. Ma nièce semblait perdue dans ses pensées.

- Ca va ma puce ?

Elle soupirait, une petite moue dubitative sur son visage. Leane est devenue une vraie belle petite fille aux cheveux longs et aux yeux noirs, un petit nez fin et discret, un air timide. .

- Pourquoi pépé il a emporté Nolan ? Moi je l'aimais bien ! Est-ce qu'il va revenir ?

Edward et moi échangions un regard et j'inspirais.

- Non... Nolan ne reviendra pas !

- Ils l'ont emmené où ?

- Dans sa famille...

- Mais on était une famille avec lui, pas vrai Tatie ?

- Bien sûr mon trésor, mais tu sais que Nolan a vécu des choses difficiles et que son papa et sa maman sont partis pour toujours...

- Oui ! Parce que leur maison elle a brûlé !

- Oui... Et bien il fallait que Nolan aille dans sa vraie famille, celle qui connaissait son papa et sa maman...

- Pourquoi ?

_Pourquoi ? C'était une bien bonne question... Pourquoi enlève-t-on un tout aux gens qui l'ont rebatis ? _

- Leane, c'est parfois une obligation pour les gens... Quand un enfant n'a plus son papa et sa maman, il va vivre avec son papi, sa mamie, son tonton ou sa tatie... Tu comprends ?

J'étais heureuse qu'Edward m'ait secouru sur ces explications mais notre nièce fronçait les sourcils.

- Alors pourquoi moi j'ai pas été avec ma vraie mamie ?

Emmett et Rose n'avaient pas caché à Leane qu'elle était adopté. De toute façon, dès sa rentrée en maternelle, un imbécile de gamin de cours préparatoire lui avait dit qu'elle ne ressemblait pas à ses parents. Mon frère lui avait alors expliqué avec des mots apaisants qu'ils avaient voulu l'avoir avec eux parce qu'elle était très belle, qu'ils l'aimait, et qu'ils ne pouvaient pas avoir de bébés. Elle n'avait plus reposé de questions et semblait totalement satisfaite de cette réponse.

- C'est ce qui se serait passé si les policiers n'avaient pas retrouvé la famille de Nolan... Toi, tu es venue ici parce qu'on n'a pas trouvé de personnes pour s'occuper de toi...

- Y avait personne au Japon qui me voulait ?

_Les enfants m'étonneront toujours de par leur vivacité d'esprit... _

- Nous, on te voulait ici Leane... Tous... Mais surtout ton papa et ta maman... Ils te voulaient très très forts...

- Moi je veux pas faire comme Nolan, qu'on vienne me prendre !

- Ca n'arrivera pas... Tu as été adopté alors personne ne pourra venir te prendre ! Tu ne dois pas avoir peur de ça !

- Tant mieux ! Parce que aller chez des gens qui veulent pas de toi ben ça doit pas être rigolo...

Je la prenais contre moi et la câlinais.

- Alors tatie, si papa et maman ils sont morts un jour, je vais chez qui ?

- Tu ne seras pas toute seule, tu viendras avec nous ou avec tonton Jasper ! Mais ne pense pas à ça ! Maman et Papa ne vont pas mourir !

Elle se rappuyait contre ma poitrine.

- Ca sera trop triste sinon...

Jordane nous appelait de sa chambre, probablement réveillée.

- Mamaaan !

Edward se levait et revint avec la petite qui souriait dans les bras de son père, l'air endormie. Elle se frottait l'oeil avec sa main gauche.

- Et voilà une princesse qui était debout dans son lit, toute réveillée !

- Nanane !

_«Nanane» c'est Leane ! _

- Et si on allait au parc ? On va changer la couche de Jordane et après on va aller s'amuser !

C'est ainsi que le reste de la journée se déroulait. Nous tentions de faire oublier sa détresse et l'absence de Nolan à Leane. Mais ce ne fut pas facile. _Et ce ne l'était sûrement pas pour Rosalie et Emmett... qui tentaient d'oublier..._

_Leur grand cauchemar venait de se réaliser : perdre un de leurs enfants. Se le voir arraché après avoir tissé des liens affectifs plus qu'importants. Ils avaient un courage monstrueux d'avoir été famille d'accueil. Mais ce courage s'est effondré à la seconde où Nolan est reparti, les laissant seuls. Sans rien. Juste leur fille. _Et même si la présence de Leane était assez forte pour les forcer à continuer d'avancer, une étincelle s'était éteinte en eux.

**..::..**

**POV DE JEANNE MC MARNER.**

Le petit Nolan s'agitait dans tous les sens dans la chambre d'hôtel de Forks. _Il y a quinze jours, j'avais reçu un appel d'une assistante sociale, m'informant du décès de ma nièce dans un incendie. _Je n'avais plus vu Jil depuis ses 14 ans. Mon frère Victor était parti en amérique pour sa carrière professionnelle, quittant notre Irlande natale avec femme et enfant, ma nièce étant âgée de 8 ans. Nos relations s'étaient détériorées lors d'un séjour de fin d'année. J'avais vu pour la dernière fois cette branche de ma famille. Mon frère était décédé de maladie, suivi un an plus tard par sa femme. Jil avait fait sa vie, oubliant sa vieille tante Jeanne. Les années avaient passé, rythmées par ma propre vie de femme seule. _Une de ces vieilles personnes que l'on appelle pour le premier de l'an... que l'on appelle pour son anniversaire tous les ans, puis tous les deux ans, puis qu'on oublie... _

Mais j'ai maintenant soixante-dix ans... ou soixante et onze. _Il y a bien longtemps que j'ai cessé de compter ! _Alors que j'ai atteint un âge où l'on se contente d'attendre une chose dont j'ignore tout, on m'avait appelé.

«Papiers reconstitués avec grande peine. Généalogique retracée avec difficultés. Incendie ravageant un appartement entier. Un survivant. Votre petit-neveu de quatre ans. Nolan.»

Je ne savais de cet enfant que ces choses sordides, ces situations que l'on ne veut pas infliger à un garçon de son âge. Mon voisin m'avait conseillé de prendre un avocat. «On vous aidera, Jeanne!». Un gentil p'tit couple les Merphins. J'avais rencontré cette avocate, qui avait pris acte du dossier. J'avais pu avoir des photos. _Un adorable bébé qui ne méritait pas d'être orphelin, c'est certain ! _Et à peine débarqué ici, nous avions été au commissariat, à la DDASS qui nous confesse avoir placé l'enfant dans une famille d'accueil depuis pratiquement trois mois. _Trois mois, c'est long. Trois mois, ça vous laisse le temps de vous adapter à un enfant. _Le chef de police s'était montré peu bavard et pâle. «Le père de l'homme qui a recueilli Nolan !»... _Ca s'expliquait donc... _Il y avait eu beaucoup de cris dans cette maison, et de pleurs. _Ils semblaient tous s'être faits les uns aux autres... _

Nolan était assis sur son lit, sa sucette dans la bouche. _Bon sang ! A quatre ans ! _

- Allez Nolan ! Donne-moi ta sucette, il faut dormir !

- Je veux Papa !

Mon avocate à côté de moi soupirait.

- Nolan ! Emmett n'était pas ton papa !

- Je veux maman !

Elle perdait patience.

- Tu vas voir, tu vas prendre l'avion, ce sera bien ! Tu vas te faire de nouveaux copains et tu...

- JE VEUX PAPA ET MAMAN !

Et comme depuis cet après-midi, Nolan se mettait à hurler et pleurer. _Peut-être réclament-ils ses parents morts ? _

- Nolan... Tes parents sont devenus des étoiles et...

- NON ! JE VEUX EMMETT !

Mon avocate fronçait les sourcils et ouvrait le lit du petit.

- Allez ça suffit maintenant ! Au lit ! Ta tante est fatiguée !

Elle le couchait un peu brutalement.

- S'il vous plaît maître... Il doit être chamboulé !

Elle soupirait en bordant sèchement l'enfant. _Ce serait difficile de nouer une relation si elle était si dure avec lui... On n'attire pas l'amour en présentant un couteau ! _

- Je n'ai jamais voulu d'enfants ! Je ne crois pas que je serai suffisamment patiente !

_Je ne crois pas non plus, effectivement ! _

- Bonne nuit Jeanne ! Je vous souhaite bien du courage !

- Bonne nuit !

Le petit n'osait bouger dans le lit et me fixait. Il pleurait. Avec une difficulté non dissimulée, je m'agenouillais devant lui et caressais ses cheveux.

- Je sais que tu dois te poser des questions Nolan... Mais je me suis occupée de ta maman quand elle était petite, souvent. Et je vais essayer de m'occuper de toi... Qu'est-ce qui te ferait plaisir ?

_Je n'avais rien à disposition de plus que les affaires données par les parents d'accueil du petit... S'il avait l'habitude de s'endormir avec une de ces chansons modernes dont j'ignorais tout... _

- Ma susu...

- Ta susu ?

Il m'indiquait du doigt la sucette. _Si ça peut l'aider ! _Je la lui tendais.

- Kiwi...

Il me montrait également son nounours que je lui donnais. Il le serrait tout contre lui et laissait d'autres chauds sanglots tomber sur ses petites joues.

- Emm... Emmett...

_Il lui semblait très attaché... Il avait sûrement pris très bien soin de lui ! _

Je tentais de me relever, avec le plus grand mal. J'appuyais mes points sur le rebord du matelas pour soulever mon vieux corps. En vain. Je parvins tout au mieux à me faire glisser vers la tête de lit. Mon poing ridé agrippait le barreau et avec mes faibles forces restantes, je me relevais, manquant de trébucher, vacillante. _Je suis une vieille personne. Et jusqu'à il y a deux jours, je n'avais jamais quitté mon petit village à 120 kilomètres de Dublin... _Je suis bien là-bas. J'ai mes petites habitudes. _Le bus du matin à 10h06 pour le centre commercial. Le numéro des taxis dans mon calepin pour revenir des courses. Une fois tous les six mois, le coiffeur ambulant. Mon boucher, chaque vendredi à 8h30. Le boulanger à 7h tous les jours. Parfois le mardi, le marché. Ou un déjeuner occasionnel chez mes voisins. _Ma maison, une simple chambre, un bureau avec le vieux secrétaire de ma mère, un salon, une cuisine, une salle de bains et un WC. Sans oublier mon auxiliaire de vie qui passe deux fois par semaine. Le lundi et le jeudi, sans exception. _Elle me fait le ménage, le repassage, parfois des grosses courses comme l'eau, le lait, bien trop lourds à porter..._ Il y a aussi le marchand de journaux, Peter, toujours volontaire pour m'aider à traverser le grand carrefour de la ville, celui-là même où les voitures arrivent sur deux files de chaque route. De mon temps, les ronds-points n'existaient pas !

Un coup de fil peut tout bouleverser. Me voilà avec un neveu de quatre ans maintenant. Je pourrai peut-être le faire dormir dans le bureau avec un petit lit. _Il n'y a pas d'école dans mon village ! _L'ancienne école de garçons a fermé, suivie d'un an par celle des filles. Il me faudra appeler un taxi chaque matin, aller le chercher à midi, le ramener, et revenir à quatre heures ! _Peut-être que mes voisins pourront aller le chercher en même temps que leurs enfants ? _Ils ont une fille de l'âge du petit Nolan. Ils pourraient peut-être me rendre ce service...

Je me hissais dans le lit qui soulageait mon dos. Toute la nuit, l'enfant a pleuré, appelant son papa et sa maman. J'ai tenté plusieurs fois de me lever du lit avec peine. Le matelas mou ne m'aidait pas. _Je ne suis plus ce que j'ai été..._

**.**

Trois jours sont passés. Nous partions demain. Les papiers étaient réglés. Je devenais tutrice officielle du petit Nolan. L'assistante sociale m'avait parue bien inquiète.

- Est-ce que vous êtes sûre que ça ira, Mrs Mc Marner ?

- Oui ça ira... Il n'est pas trop remuant...

L'avocate l'a prise à part. Sûrement pour la rassurer sur mes capacités. _Je ne suis pas gâteuse ! Il m'arrive d'oublier des prénoms, des dates, des rendez-vous. Mais pour le reste, je vais bien ! _Je me ferai un post-it avec l'emploi du temps de Nolan. Une sécurité. L'assistante sociale m'avait donné un papier.

- Ce sont les coordonées d'une assistante sociale Irlandaise très compétente qui sera ravie de vous apporter du soutien et des conseils !

- Vous êtes gentille.

J'ai mis le papier dans mon sac, puis nous nous sommes levées pour aller en ville faire quelques achats pour l'enfant. _Des gâteaux, des boissons... Ca mange quoi un enfant de quatre ans ? _Mon avocate regardait les bijoux dans la vitrine et le petit Nolan était derrière moi, au rayon des biscuits.

Enfin c'est ce qu'il me semblait.

Parce qu'en me retournant, je vis sa tignasse rousse partir en courant.

- NOLAN ! NON !

_Oh non Seigneur ! J'ai 71 ans, je suis seule dans un centre commercial immense et ce petit de quatre ans, rapide comme une flèche, venait de s'enfuir. _

**..::..**

**POV JASPER :**

Trois jours. Trois jours que ma soeur était dévastée. Quand le téléphone avait sonné à trois heures du matin et que j'avais décroché sur Rose en larmes, j'avais su que Nolan était parti. Cette terrible nouvelle avait jeté un froid sur notre quotidien. _Sur le leur, surtout... _Emmett ne rentrait plus à l'appartement que pour manger et dormir, passant le plus clair de son temps au foyer pour enfants. Rosalie, elle, n'avait d'entrain simulé que devant Leane qui était bien triste de voir sa maman pleurer.

_C'est ignoble ce qui s'est passé ! Ils s'étaient tellement habitués à cette tête de vainqueur ! _Du jour au lendemain, sans crier gare, ils viennent et partent avec ce petit, sans se soucier du mal qu'ils feraient. A la fois aux parents, mais aussi à l'enfant.

_La vie est belle dit-on... Mais le monde, lui, est vraiment moche. _

Alice et moi avions déposé Leane et Calvin à l'école. David était dans le caddy que je poussais, faisant les courses avec ma femme, tentant d'occulter ce que vivait ma soeur.

- Jasper ! Fais attention !

- Hmm ?

Alice poussait le chariot sur la droite.

- Tu as failli rentrer dans le stand à saucissons !

- Oh... ouais... désolé...

- A quoi tu penses ? demanda-t-elle en prenant deux paquets de yaourts.

- A Rosalie...

Le visage de mon épouse s'assombrissait. David jouait avec mes doigts.

- C'est tellement triste... Pour moi, il faisait partie de la famille... J'avais même oublié qu'il pouvait repartir...

- J'avais oublié aussi...

Mon fils tripotait mon pouce et mon index. _On a quand même une vraie chance d'avoir nos enfants et de ne pas risquer se les faire prendre... Je n'imaginais même pas ressentir la souffrance que vivait ma jumelle... _David tapait sur mes doigts avec sa petite force quand j'entendis une petite voix crier mon prénom.

- TONTON JASPER !

Je me retournais, voyant une petite tête rousse qui... _mais... quoi ?_

- Nolan ?

Il courrait, s'arrêtait, visiblement perdu au milieu de la foule. Je me précipitais vers lui.

- Nolan ?

Il se jetait contre moi et je me penchais pour le prendre dans mes bras.

- Mais Nolan !

_Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là ? _

- Tonton ! Je veux pas aller avec la vieille dame ! Je veux papa !

Alice accourait vers nous en poussant le caddy, sous le regard des clients du magasin.

- NOLAN ! OU ES-TU ?

Une vieille femme qui avançait très lentement avec une canne et un petit panier à roulettes fit son apparition dans l'allée centrale. Je sentais le petit se crisper contre moi.

- Veux pas... veux pas !

Je caressais son dos en observant la dame. _Attends... ils ont sérieusement retiré Nolan de chez ma soeur et mon beauf pour le confier à cette personne qui ne semblait même plus savoir marcher comme il faut ? C'est INSENSE ! _

- Nolan ?

Alice s'approchait et le prenait dans ses bras à son tour.

- Viens là mon garçon !

Elle me regardait, visiblement inquiète.

- Tu crois que c'est sa tutrice ?

- J'en sais rien... mais ça m'en a tout l'air ! Attendez-moi là je reviens !

Une femme d'une quarantaine d'années s'était approchée d'elle.

- Mesdames ? Vous êtes les tutrices de Nolan ?

La quarantenaire me tendait la main.

- Maître Shonster et voici ma cliente Mrs Mc Marner ! Vous connaissez Nolan ?

- Je suis le frère de Mrs Swan !

L'avocate souriait faussement.

- Ma cliente a dû tourner le dos un petit instant et l'enfant se sera enfuit en vous apercevant ! Il est très perturbé !

_Et toi ? T'as vu ta tête ? Elle est pas perturbée P'tètre ? _

- Cet enfant a perdu ses parents dans un incendie et vient d'être sauvagement arraché de sa nouvelle famille ! Y a de quoi être perturbé, pas vrai ?

- Monsieur, ne faisons pas d'esclandre ici...

Alice arrivait avec Nolan et David et les saluait, tenant toujours mon neveu dans ses bras qui tremblait et pleurait, voulait quitter les bras de ma femme comme s'il craignait qu'elle le remette à ces femmes.

- Nolan, Nolan... Chuuut... chuuut...

- Je veux pas je veux pas ! Non ! Pas la dame ! Je veux papa !

_Ca me fendait le coeur... Comment ne pouvaient-elles pas tenir compte de son état ? _La dite Mc Marner semblait sur le point de craquer, une main sur son coeur. _Comment peut-elle s'occuper de Nolan à son âge ? _

- Est-ce que vous allez bien ?

- J'ai eu trop peur de le perdre... On voit tellement de choses à la télévision... une mauvaise rencontre et l'enfant emmené ! A mon âge... le rattraper...

_Sérieusement... ils ne PEUVENT PAS lui confier Nolan ! _Ils ne peuvent pas ! L'avocate s'approchait de Nolan mais il se mit à hurler plus fort. Quelques passants commençaient à s'attrouper alors qu'Alice faisait du mieux qu'elle pouvait pour le calmer, l'embrassant et le câlinant.

- Ca va Nolan... Je suis là... Ca va aller... Shhh... shh...

- Ecoutez, je vous propose de sortir et d'aller prendre un café à la cafétéria... D'accord ? Nous pourrons parler calmement !

- Nous avons un avion à prendre dans trois heures ! s'exclamait l'avocate.

Mrs Mc Marner se ventilait.

- Maître ! Laissez-moi récupérer ! Je suis une vieille femme fatiguée...

Elle semblait essoufflée.

- Alice, tu paies les courses ? Je vais accompagner Madame boire, tu nous retrouves dehors ?

- D'accord !

Elle s'éloignait dans un rayon avec les enfants, et j'aperçus le regard brillant et desespéré de mon neveu, agrippé à Alice. _Parce que oui, c'est mon neveu ! _Et je l'aime !

Au dehors, nous commandions un café. _Ce qu'elles allaient faire était grave : confier un enfant à une personne qui me semblait tout juste autonome... Et s'il arrivait quelque chose au petit ? Comment réagirait-elle ? _Je m'asseyais face à la tutrice de Nolan.

- Merci de l'avoir récupéré !

- Je vous en prie...

- J'ai eu si peur, seule face à ce petit qui court vite !

_Le drame, c'est qu'elle semblait elle-même se rendre compte qu'elle n'était pas prête pour accueillir un enfant de quatre ans... Mais soyons honnêtes : elle ne l'est pas bordel de cul de pompe à merde ! _Je sentais mon téléphone vibrer et ouvrais un message de ma femme.

_**«C'est clairement vilain mais j'ai prévenu Emmett et Rose. Ils arrivent. Je l'ai promis à Nolan pour qu'il se calme... Et ça marche! «**_

_C'est la meilleure chose à faire ! _Je reportais mon attention sur les deux personnes face à moi.

- Je comprends... J'ai moi-même deux fils et quand ils commencent à courir dans tous les sens tous les deux, c'est du sport !

Mrs Mc Marner me souriait.

- Et pourtant, vous êtes jeune... Vous avez quel âge ? 30 ans ? 32 ans ?

- Oh, vous m'offensez ! J'ai 29 ans !

Elle eut un petit rire.

- Pardonnez-moi !

- Je vous en prie ! Je dois avoir l'air d'un sage alors...

Alice revint avec le chariot et les garçons tous deux assis dedans. La tutrice observait le petit qui semblait calmé. Ma femme lui avait donné un petit sachet de biscuits que nous avions acheté pour Calvin et David.

- Il semble moins agité... souffla la grand-mère.

- Il nous connait bien... Vous l'auriez vu avec ma soeur et Emmett... Un vrai p'tit ange...

_Ouais je sais... C'est délibéré... _Mais bon, c'est la vérité !

La porte de la cafétéria s'ouvrait à la volée sur la silhouette massive d'Emmett et celle plus fine de ma soeur. Tous deux cherchaient des yeux Nolan et quand ils nous aperçurent enfin, ils courraient vers nous, inarrêtables.

- Nolan !

Emmett l'arrachait du chariot et le serrait contre lui, attirant dans son étreinte Rosalie.

- Nolan !

Le petit se mettait à pleurer.

- Je veux pas aller avec la dame !

Rosalie lui caressait les cheveux avec tendresse.

- Ca va mon trésor... Ca va aller...

Alors, je laissais faire les choses sous nos yeux. _Cette femme n'est certainement pas mauvaise, mais elle n'est pas apte à s'occuper d'un petit bout comme Nolan. Nolan a besoin de ses parents. De deux personnes capables de s'en occuper ! _

- Mrs Mc Marner ? Je peux vous dire quelque chose ?

Elle observait le tableau, sans se laisser distraire.

- Mrs Mc Marner... Cet enfant a vu ses parents mourir dans un incendie... Il a été placé dans un foyer où il a pu rencontrer Emmett... Et il y a trois jours, il a été arraché à ceux qu'il considère comme sa nouvelle famille. Ma soeur et mon beau-frère s'occupent très bien de leurs enfants et je sais que si je devais disparaitre et ma femme également, nous n'hésiterions pas à leur confier nos fils... Vous ne trouverez pas de meilleures personnes qu'eux pour s'occuper d'enfants... et de Nolan en particulier... Ils ont adopté une petite fille, et c'est le meilleur foyer qu'elle n'aurait jamais pu espérer...

Elle levait la main.

- Je sais... J'ai 71 ans... J'ai eu peur dans ce magasin... J'ai peur toutes les nuits quand je l'entends pleurer. Et j'ai peur de rentrer avec lui dans mon village.

Son avocate fronçait les sourcils.

- Jeanne !

- Allons Maître... Soyez raisonnable ! Vous avez vraiment cru que j'allais pouvoir m'occuper de lui ? Mais n'ayez crainte... Vous serez payée pour vos honoraires et votre déplacement... Dites-moi ce que je dois faire pour que cet enfant ait les parents qu'il veut !

**::..**

Le soir-même, nous nous retrouvions dans l'appartement, à sabrer le champagne. Nous étions tous là, sans exception, partageant les larmes de ma soeur. Mais cette fois-ci, elles étaient de joie. Jeanne était assise sur le sofa, entre Emmett qui câlinait Nolan, et Rosalie qui tenait sur ses jambes Leane. Dès le lendemain, ils iraient entamer la procédure d'adoption, avec la bénédiction de la tante de Nolan.

- Prenez soin de lui...

- Vous avez notre parole ! Nous vous écrirons régulièrement et appelerons ! C'est une promesse ! Vous faites partie de nos vies et de celle de Nolan !

- J'espère que vous ferez visiter mon pays au petit. Après tout, j'ai les mêmes origines que lui !

Emmett riait.

- Ca tombe bien ! J'adorerai voyager en Irlande !

- Vous serez les bienvenus avec vos enfants !

Alice me souriait et déposait un baiser sur ma machoire, son bras gauche autour de ma taille.

- C'est grâce à toi !

- Et un peu à toi aussi...

Edward s'approchait et me servait une coupe de champagne.

- Que ferait le peuple sans vous ? Tiens mon Jazzou d'amour !

- Merci ma couille !

Il m'adressait un clin d'oeil complice et remplissait également les verres de Charlie et Sue. Les enfants jouaient au sol, sur le tapis. Calvin faisait des grimaces à ses cousines qui éclataient de rire, surtout Jordane. Ses deux petites quenottes qui avaient poussé en bas la rendaient craquante ! _Mon fils, futur dragueur ! _Elise s'y mettait aussi et David jouait avec une petite voiture.

J'attrapais le papier qui venait d'être paraphé et daté par Mrs Mc Marner et son avocate.

_«Moi, Jeanne Lucile Anna Mc Marner, saine de corps et d'esprit, ne souhaite pas devenir la tutrice légale de l'enfant Nolan Renols, me trouvant dans l'incapacité physique pour élever cet enfant convenablement et dans les meilleures dispositions. J'accepte, à ce jour, que cet enfant soit adopté par Monsieur Emmett Thomas SWAN résidant au 3, rue Hanson, Forks et sa femme Rosalie Lilian SWAN (nom de jeune fille Hale). Par la présente, je me décharge de mes droits sur Nolan, ainsi que mes devoirs. Je confie à Mr et Mrs Swan l'entière responsabilité morale, financière, physique et mentale de l'enfant._

_Jeanne Mc Marner.»_


	31. Chapter 31 : Beaucoup d'un coup

_**Bonjour bonjour !**_

_**Sorry, je suis un peu en retard par rapport aux quinze jours mais je n'ai pas eu la motivation nécessaire pour m'y mettre avant. Des fois c'est comme ça, ça arrive =)**_

_**Bref, voilà ENFIN l'OS que vous attendiez sur les analyses d'Edward.**_

_**Je voudrais toutes vous remercier pour vos 58 incroyables messages adorables pour cette suite ! Ca me fait toujours super chaud au coeur quand on me dit que cette suite a du sens et qu'elle vous fait plaisir ! C'est là la seule chose qui me motive encore plus pour continuer. Je ne peux vous citer toutes cette fois-ci, mais sachez que je vous embrasse très fort ! **_

_**Je pense que le prochain one-shot avancera un peu dans le temps... pas de quinze ans non plus je vous rassure ^^ ! En fait, je ne sais pas encore, donc il est possible qu'il arrive avec un peu de retard... du moins plus de quinze jours.**_

_**Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture,**_

_**une bonne fin de semaine**_

_**à bientôt.  
Prenez soin de vous!**_

_**Tiftouff.**_

***o.0.o.***

**POV EDWARD :**

Bella et moi arpentions les couloirs de l'hôpital. Elise était à l'école et Jordane chez Sue. Je m'efforçais de penser à mes filles pour ne pas laisser la panique me régir. _Carlisle a appelé ce matin pour me demander de passer refaire une prise de sang ! _Il avait vu quelque chose dont il n'était pas «sûr que ce soit positif. Mais on va refaire un test pour être certains qu'il n'y a rien !» Son ton avait été formel, et presque inquiet. _C'est pas toujours un bon plan de faire faire des prises de sang à son propre père... Franchement, je n'aurais pas aimé être toubib et diagnostiquer une maladie à mes filles ! _

Jackie nous recevait à l'accueil.

- Viens dans un boxe, je dois te faire la prise de sang !

Bella s'installait dans un fauteuil, peu encline aux piqûres. Elle était inquiète, je le voyais bien. _Je l'étais aussi. Mais je suis le mari. Je dois être fort ! _Puis si ça se trouve, c'est une simple mauvaise interprétation ! L'infirmière imbibait mon bras d'un coton plein d'alcool et piquait ma veine. Je regardais mon sang être aspiré et sans que j'ai le temps de réaliser, Jackie mettait un pansement et je me relevais. Elle avait empli plusieurs petits tubes. La tête me tournait et ma gorge était subitement bien sèche. J'inspirais profondément et calmement. _Ne pas tomber dans les pommes ! _

- Tu vas passer en salle d'attente, ton père te recevra dès qu'il le pourra !

- Merci !

Je retrouvais mon épouse qui tortillait nerveusement son mouchoir.

- Alors ?

- Ca a été !

Jackie m'apportait un verre de jus d'orange et un gâteau, pour parer à un éventuel étourdissement. Je mangeais volontiers son offrande et m'installais confortablement. Bella se rongeait les ongles.

- Ca ira... Papa a sûrement voulu faire ce test pour écarter tout doute !

- J'imagine...

Ses yeux chocolat n'étaient pas pour autant rassurés, je la prenais dans mes bras. _Bon quand même si j'avais quelque chose de grave, je l'aurais bien senti ! A part cette fatigue, ces nausées ponctuelles et parfois une constipation... _

- Si ça se trouve, je suis enceinte ! plaisantais-je.

Bella se redressait subitement, furieuse, et me tapait le torse avec un magasine qu'elle tenait.

- Ne plaisante pas avec ça, imbécile !

J'aime bien la faire enrager.

- C'était une blague Bella !

- Elle était nulle !

Elle se reblotissait contre mon torse en soupirant et j'inspirais son odeur, caressant ses boucles.

- J'espère que ça ne va pas durer trop longtemps l'attente !

- On a rendez-vous à quelle heure avec la maîtresse ?

- 16h40 !

L'institutrice d'Elise avait voulu nous convoquer pour nous parler du retard qu'accumulait notre fille en classe, ce qui nous intriguait beaucoup parce qu'à la maison, elle effectuait ses devoirs avec relativement peu d'aide et même si elle lisait de façon saccadée, elle n'était pas aussi «à la traîne» comme le prétendait la maîtresse. _Lire et écrire, c'est très important. C'est la base de tout ! Bella comme moi étions prêts à faire toute sorte de choses si cela pouvait aider notre fille à surmonter son éventuel «blocage» évoqué par l'enseignante ! _

Carlisle passait dans le couloir et s'approchait.

- Bonjour les enfants !

- Salut P'pa !

- Je pense que je n'aurai pas les résultats avant 16h ! Je reviens du labo, j'ai dû aller leur secouer le prunier !

- On a une réunion pour Elise à l'école, tu penses que j'peux revenir après ?

- Oui, je suis encore là !

- Bon, à tout à l'heure !

Bella et moi rejoignions l'appartement, après avoir récupéré Jordane chez Sue. Depuis que ma femme avait pris un mi-temps, nous passions plus de moments avec notre cadette. Bella lui mettait ses pantoufles et la postait debout, la maintenant par les mains.

- Allez ma fille... Avance !

Jordane fit traîner son pied gauche sans le décoller assez loin, manquant de tomber. Bella la redressait et recommençait. Je m'accroupissais face à elle et Jordane m'adressait un large sourire. _Elle est vraiment trop jolie avec ses cheveux roux, sa couette sur la tête, ses grands yeux vert et ses petites quenottes. _

- Allez, viens voir papa !

Et Jordane recommençait. Le pied gauche qui traîne loin, loin. Je m'approchais et lui montrais le mouvement en soulevant son pied droit, après le gauche, après le droit. Mais elle me regardait comme si j'étais cinglé ! _En même temps... j'avais l'air fin le cul en pompe sur le parquet ! _

- Allez Jordane ! Tu essaies encore ?

Mais notre fille se laissait tomber sur les fesses et filait à quatre pattes jusqu'à son petit train musical qui était à côté du piano. _Cause toujours, tu m'intéresses ! _

- Elle finira bien par se lancer !

- Des fois, on dirait qu'elle va y arriver et boum !

Jordane nous regardait en souriant et en tripotant son jeu qui imitait un bruit grossier de cochon.

- Son !

- Oui... Co-CHON ! tu le dis ? Co-chon !

- Son son son !

Et elle nous regardait en tentant de faire le même bruit... de façon très ratée faut bien le reconnaitre ! Bella et moi éclations de rire et Jordane recommençait. Je l'attrapais pour le goûter.

- On va faire le miam ! Tu veux ? Miam ?

Ses petits yeux pétillaient.

- Miam !

- Tu veux un yaourt ? Une compote ?

- Pote !

- Vendu !

- U !

Bella lui sortait ses petits biscuits, des minuscules carrés de brioches enrobés de chocolat.

- Ala !

- Oui, c'est le chocolat ! Tu le connais le paquet hein ?

Ma compagne les versait dans un petit bol et Jordane en piochait et les portait à sa bouche. Nous la laissions faire un maximum, pour qu'elle soit autonome le plus possible. Alors le «lancer de compote direction la bouche» n'était pas toujours une réussite, mais elle y arrivait de mieux en mieux.

Après son goûter, nous primes la direction de chez ma mère pour déposer notre cadette.

- Amie !

Esmé la prenait dans ses bras.

- Bonjour ma puce ! Oh comme tu es jolie aujourd'hui ! Vous êtes allés à l'hôpital tout à l'heure ?

- Oui, mais on y retourne pour les résultats après le rendez-vous qu'on a à l'école pour la petite ! On pourra passer te la déposer d'ailleurs ?

- Bien sûr ! Ca sera mieux, elle jouera avec Jordane, elle ne posera pas de questions !

- Oui... On va simplement lui dire qu'on est au docteur...

Esmé soupirait et s'installait dans un fauteuil.

- Papa ne t'a rien dit ?

- C'est sûrement rien maman ! T'en fais pas !

- J'espère ça !

Elle était inquiète, et son angoisse masquait son visage. _Ca me foutait les jetons aussi... mais je n'y pouvais rien ! J'étais certain que c'était rien de grave... je le sentirai au fond de moi sinon... non ? _

**::..**

- Salut ma chérie !

Elise affichait une triste mine et sur ses joues, il y avait des striures causées par des larmes récentes. _Bon déjà ça, ça m'énerve ! _Bella aussi avait remarqué l'humeur de notre enfant et se penchait vers elle pour la prendre dans ses bras. Elise se laissait câliner.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Pourquoi tu es triste ?

Notre aînée se mit à pleurer.

- La maîtresse elle m'a fâchée parce qu'elle dit que je fais pas mon travail à la maison alors que c'est pas vrai parce que toi tu me fais faire les devoirs ! Et elle a dit que si ça continue, j'allais pas pouvoir être bonne élève comme mes copines !

_Bon, ça aussi, ça m'énerve ! Elle va pas attendre 16h45 celle-là ! _

- Bonjour mrs Damberg.

- Ah Monsieur et Madame Cullen ! Nous n'avions rendez-vous qu'à 16h45 ! Je vous prierai d'attendre !

- Non, on ne peut pas ! J'ai un rendez-vous médical après qui ne peut pas attendre !

La vieille Damberg me toisait du regard, prétentieuse et lançait à Elise un regard noir. _Troisième erreur, ma cocotte ! _Elle nous entraînait dans son bureau et nous fit asseoir. Elise se tenait toujours fermement à Bella qui ne la lâchait pas. L'enseignante remettait ses lunettes sur son stricte chignon. _Elle me rappelait mon instit' quand j'étais p'tit... Une vieille sorcière qui me faisait peur quand elle surgissait dans le dos sous n'importe quel prétexte ! _

- Est-ce que vous la surveillez quand elle fait ses devoirs ?

- Elise fait toujours ses devoirs, et correctement !

- Elle est très en retard par rapport à ses collègues !

- Je vous assure qu'elle travaille ! Et beaucoup !

- Et bien... Ca ne se voit pas trop par rapport aux autres !

_Oulah ben vaut mieux que Bella réponde ! _

- Dans ce cas-là... que nous proposez-vous pour améliorer ça ?

- Ce n'est pas à moi à vous mâcher des solutions Mrs Cullen !

- Pardon ?

On nage en plein délire !

- J'ai une classe de 26 enfants de l'âge de votre fille auxquels je dois apprendre à lire et à écrire ! Et un programme à respecter ! Elise va se retrouver en échec scolaire si elle n'est pas plus vive et réactive ! Encore aujourd'hui, elle a mis presque trente minutes à faire son exercice, que ses camarades avaient finis dix minutes plus tôt !

- Est-ce que vous tentez de lui réexpliquer ce qu'elle ne comprend pas ?

- Je n'ai pas le temps d'expliquer à 26 enfants ce que chacun ne comprend pas ! Ce n'est que de la lecture, une chose très basique ! L'exercice d'aujourd'hui a été fait en début d'année déjà !

- Ah, bien je vois ! Une institutrice qui ne prend pas le temps d'aider ses élèves en difficulté...

- Depuis la petite école, les professeures ont noté que votre enfant était plutôt lente, et nonchalante !

_Nonchalante, hein ?_

- Bon allez... on ne va pas régler ça ici, comme ça... On doit se rendre au médecin... On va prendre rendez-vous avec la directrice !

- Mr et Mrs Cullen, ne le prenez pas comme ça !

- Qu'Elise ne soit pas rapide, je veux bien. Qu'elle ne comprenne pas tout, je veux bien. Mais que vous l'enfonciez sans tenter de l'aider, hors de question ! Il y a une école privée à la sortie de la ville. Nous sommes prêts à faire quinze kilomètres de plus s'il le faut pour qu'elle ne soit pas condamnée tout de suite !

Elise se redressait.

- Moi j'aime pas parce que vous criez toujours après moi !

L'instit rougissait, toussotant.

- Je hausse simplement la voix quand c'est nécessaire ! Ce n'est pas crier ! Ca arrive vite les déformations !

Sa voix s'était élevée hautement, de telle façon que j'ai presque cru qu'elle allait la punir avec nous.

- Je crois que le discours est rompu là ! Qu'on fasse des remontrances à Elise quand c'est nécessaire, je comprends et nous l'acceptons ! Mais que vous vous emportiez contre elle sans raison apparente... Si l'école devient une corvée pour elle, ce sera de votre faute ! Ca s'est très bien passée avec la précédente enseignante, qui n'a jamais remarqué quoi que ce soit ! Nous allons prendre rendez-vous avec la directrice !

Je regardais ma femme qui venait de débiter son discours à une vitesse impressionnante. Elle était furieuse et Elise la regardait, blottie contre elle. _Maman couve ses petits... _

Bella, Elise et moi quittions l'école.

- Vous êtes très fachés ?

- Non ma chérie ! C'est pas contre toi... Moi je sais que tu travailles et je ne sais pas pourquoi mais ta maîtresse pense le contraire. Alors, on va tirer les choses au clair, d'accord ? Dès qu'on rentre ce soir, on va en parler et on va trouver une solution !

- Oui... parce que moi je veux plus trop aller à l'école...

Bella l'embrassait.

- On va s'occuper de toi ! Je te le jure ! Mais d'abord tu vas aller chez mamie parce qu'on va au docteur ! On revient après !

**..::..**

**POV BELLA : **

Je me sentais encore très énervée après que nous ayons amené Elise chez sa grand-mère. _Comment une institutrice peut sembler à ce point détachée de l'éducation d'une enfant ? _Si Elise ne comprend pas, c'est que la méthode n'est pas la bonne parce qu'à la maison, avec un peu d'attention et de soutien de notre part, elle se débrouille. _Je ne veux pas absolument que ma fille soit un génie, jamais je ne lui demanderai ça ! Elle fera ce qu'elle peut, avec les moyens qu'elle a ! Mais qu'elle se sente condamnée de cette façon par sa propre maîtresse, c'est quelque chose que je refuse ! _Edward me serrait la main.

- La directrice est gentille... Elle trouvera une solution, ne t'inquiète pas pour Elise !

- Et si elle bloque et qu'elle ne veut plus aller à l'école ni apprendre ? On va faire comment ?

- Elise n'est pas bloquée... Avec nous, elle y arrive ! L'autre fois elle a même lu un livre à Jordane sans trop trébucher... C'est juste que cette femme a décidé qu'elle n'y arriverait pas... Mais on trouvera une solution... Je te le promets !

_Comment fait-il pour avoir tant confiance ? Comment peut-il rester calme et détendu alors qu'on doit avoir des résultats d'une prise de sang pour lui ? Carlisle ne nous aurait pas fait revenir aussi vite s'il n'avait rien vu d'anormal ! _

Nous nous dirigions dans le bureau de mon beau-père qui rédigeait des ordonnances.

- Installez-vous... Jackie doit me monter les résultats dans deux petites minutes... Ca a été à l'école ?

- Elise nous a dit qu'elle ne voulait plus trop aller à l'école...

Carlisle fit une légère grimace.

- Si c'est comme ça maintenant...

- Ouais, c'est bien pour ça qu'on voudrait trouver une solution !

- Vous y arriverez... Elle est intelligente ! D'ailleurs, je ne comprends même pas d'où son institutrice dit qu'elle a des problèmes parce que la dernière fois qu'elle a fait ses devoirs à la maison, je l'ai un peu aidé mais elle a réussit sans problème !

- Je crois que Dumberg l'a dans le pif !

- Evidemment, c'est problématique quand les relations sont dégradées... Elise doit le sentir et elle doit avoir peur...

La porte s'ouvrait sur la secrétaire de mon beau-père avec une enveloppe, et soudain mon estomac se contractait violemment.

- Merci Jackie !

Carlisle ouvrait l'enveloppe des résultats face à nous, sourcils froncés. Et plus il avançait dans sa lecture, plus il semblait interpellé par quelque chose. Inconsciemment, je serrais la main d'Edward et mon beau-père se levait brutalement. _Il a vu quelque chose qui ne lui plaît pas ! Une maladie grave, incurable ! Edward est condamné ! _

- Bon Edward... Pas d'affolement mais j'aimerais que tu restes ici ce soir et demain pour qu'on te fasse des analyses poussées !

Ma gorge se nouait brutalement et je sentais les doigts de mon mari faire davantage pression sur les miens.

- Qu'est-ce que j'ai ?

- Ton taux de globules rouge est bas, ça me fait craindre une anémie ferriprive mais je voudrais en être certain ! Je vais ordonner qu'on te fasse toutes les analyses possibles pour confirmer le diagnostic !

- Une anémie ? C'est grave ?

- Non ! Ca se traite bien mais si on ne fait rien immédiatement, à long terme, ça peut avoir de lourdes conséquences type problèmes cardiaques... Alors tu vas rester ici cette nuit et demain ! Simple précaution ! Excusez-moi, je vais descendre enregistrer ton admission et chercher des collègues !

_Une anémie... Comment Edward peut-il avoir une anémie ? _Carlisle refermait la porte et je me retournais vers mon compagnon, qui m'attirait dans ses bras. Je ne pus me retenir et l'enlaçais fortement, mes bras autour de sa nuque. Je sentais son coeur battre assez fort contre le mien.

- Ca va aller... d'accord ?

- Je sais... J'espère...

- Qu'est-ce que je vais dire aux filles ce soir ?

Il m'embrassait brièvement et gardait ses mains autour de mon visage.

- Tu leur dis que je les aime, et que je reviens demain...

- Elise va poser des questions...

- Je veux que tu lui répondes le plus honnêtement possible... tu lui diras que je suis ici pour que les médecins s'assurent que tout va bien...

_«Les médecins s'assurent que tout va bien...» _J'ignorais pourquoi mais la possibilité que quelque chose n'aille pas fit monter en moi une vague de désespoir, et d'angoisse intense.

_Si ce n'est pas une anémie ? Si c'est plus grave ? S'il la traîne depuis longtemps et qu'il a déjà des problèmes cardiaques ? Et si..._

- Bella, regarde-moi...

Son index glissait sur mon nez.

- Je sais que tu te poses un millier de questions et que tu vas me dire «non c'est pas vrai»...

- Non c'est...

Il me souriait et je ne pus que lui rendre, m'apercevant que j'allais riposter mot pour mot comme il me l'avait dit.

- Ca m'angoisse Bella... Je ne te dirai pas le contraire parce que ce serait faux... mais oui ça m'angoisse... J'ai besoin que tu me soutiennes et tu le feras en étant aux côtés des petites ce soir... Elles seront en sécurité auprès de toi ! J'ai confiance en l'instinct de mon père, s'il dit anémie c'est qu'il en est pratiquement convaincu. Et s'il dit que ça se soigne, c'est que c'est le cas... Ce soir, tu vas aller leur louer un DVD, tu vas rentrer, vous vous ferez un plateau télé et après vous dormirez toutes les trois ensemble... et moi je passerai mes examens l'esprit tranquille, parce que je sais que vous serez ensemble et que vous n'y penserez pas... Les trois femmes de ma vie seront réunies, c'est tout ce qui compte et c'est uniquement ce à quoi je penserai pendant les examens...

Je soufflais fortement et opinais. _Il a raison ! Je dois faire en sorte que les filles ne pensent pas à cette hospitalisation ! Et je dois faire confiance à Carlisle ! _

Mon beau-père revint peu après et nous présentait le professeur Archel qui est hématologiste de profession.

- On va te faire subir un hemogramme qui va nous dire comment est ton taux d'hemoglobine et celui d'hématocrite. On vérifiera ton taux de transferrine... Ce sont les protéines qui fixent le fer et le transportent aux tissus et aux organes. Si ton taux augmente, ça veut dire qu'il y a une carence... Dans ce cas-là, on verra comment est ton taux de fer serrique... Ca nous dira si la cause est une carence en fer... On vérifiera aussi tes réserves de fer et je te ferai passer un frottis sanguin par mon collègue qui observera la taille et l'aspect de tes globules rouges. Et si c'est une anémie ferriprive, on commencera un traitement immédiatement !

_Seigneur... Tout ça... Mais comment on va faire ? Comment il va s'en sortir ?_

- A quoi correspondra le traitement ?

- Ce n'est rien de lourd, c'est un simple supplément de fer... Souvent, on l'associe à la prise de vitamine... On en saura plus dès qu'on aura fait tous ces examens... Je préfère le garder ce soir ici, par sécurité. Je vais rester et suivre de près les résultats, pour te rendre ton Edward le plus vite possible...

Carlisle me souriait. Il semblait confiant, ce qui me redonnait un peu de baume au coeur. _Il a l'air pratiquement serein... _

- Bien sûr, il faudra adapter les repas mais on en reparlera une fois qu'on sera assurés du diagnostic !

J'accompagnais mon mari dans une chambre d'hôpital en attendant Carlisle. Edward retirait son jeans et son pull pour rester en caleçon et en tee-shirt.

- Je vais aller te chercher un pyjama à l'appartement...

- Non ça va ! C'est que pour une nuit !

- T'es sûr ?

- Ouais, regarde, impeccable !

Il se couchait sous la couverture et les draps. _Le voir là, comme ça... dans ce lit blanc et dans cette pièce aseptisée... _Je me précipitais sur lui et il me prenait dans ses bras.

- J'ai eu tellement peur que ce soit pire que ça...

- Papa a l'air sûr de lui... Il va me soigner ! J'ai confiance...

- Je sais...

Il me caressait les cheveux avec tendresse.

- Ne reste pas là... Va t'occuper des filles ! Elise va finir par se poser des questions si elle ne te voit pas arriver...

- Encore cinq minutes...

Je m'allongeais mieux sur le matelas à ses côtés et il s'emparait de mes lèvres lentement, ses doigts caressant ma hanche légèrement découverte. Bientôt, nos langues se rencontrèrent, sensuelles, et Edward m'attirait plus à lui encore, passant ma jambe en travers ses cuisses. La tension montait graduellement en moi et bien involontairement, mon bassin rechercha une certaine friction. Je passais ma main sous son tee-shirt pour être en contact avec sa peau. _J'avais un besoin urgent de sentir son corps contre le mien... de l'aimer... de me dire que tout irait bien, qu'il n'était pas gravement malade... ce besoin de lui faire sentir que je l'aime plus que tout au monde... _Je ne saurais justifier ce désir qui m'embrasait, mais je voulais faire l'amour à mon mari. Comme si nous n'étions pas à l'hôpital, mais encore à l'appartement sans avoir à nous soucier d'éventuels examens médicaux... _Je le voulais à moi et seulement à moi... _

Je baladais ma paume contre son bas-ventre et je sentis son sexe en érection contre ma main. Edward abandonnait mes lèvres et souriait.

- Tu vois ? J'ai toujours envie de toi... C'est signe de bonne santé ça, non ?

Il soulevait le drap et effectivement, son désir était bien là, en pleine forme.

- C'est sûrement bon signe... oui... souriais-je.

Je me mordais la lèvre, tentant de faire abstraction de mon envie de me déshabiller et de le chevaucher.

- Ce qui m'ennuie un peu c'est que si tout mon sang va à mon pénis, ils seront obligés de me faire les prises de sang directement dans les testicules et que ça risque d'être un peu douloureux !

J'éclatais de rire, sans pouvoir me retenir. Il souriait, malicieux, et embrassait mon front avant de le caresser de son nez.

- Je préfère quand tu es heureuse et souriante...

Il m'embrassait de nouveau les cheveux et attrapait ma main. Lentement, il nous guidait sur son sexe.

- Ca sera embarassant quand je vais devoir leur dire : piquez-moi les couilles !

- Je peux peut-être t'aider à rétablir la circulation sanguine dans tout ton corps...

- Avec plaisir...

Sa voix suave et ses yeux devenus presque noirs eurent raison de mes dernières volontés. Je passais ma main dans son boxer et rencontrais sa peau chaude et fine de sa virilité. J'entrepris de légères caresses du bout des doigts sur toute sa longueur avant d'entourer son sexe de mes doigts. J'entamais alors un léger va-et-viens qui le fit soupirer et fermer les yeux. Il rejetait sa tête en arrière, divin d'abandon.

- Ca fait du bien...

J'embrassais son cou de baisers mouillés tout en continuant de le caresser. Nos lèvres se rencontraient à nouveau pour un baiser langoureux et je commençais à onduler du bassin contre sa cuisse pour soulager l'incroyable tension qui régnait en moi. Je caressais ses bourses avant de remonter sur son manche et d'effectuer de petits cercles sur son frein.

- Oh putain oui !

Mais alors que j'accélérais mon mouvement, deux petits coups se firent entendre sur la porte et nous sursautions brusquement. Mon souffle était court et je ne pus m'empêcher de rougir.

_Merde ! On est à l'hôpital ! _Je retirais rapidement ma main «du panier» et tentais de reprendre contenance. Edward, lui, avait remonté ses jambes sous le drap pour masquer son problème. Fort heureusement, Carlisle avait le nez plongé dans des dossiers.

- Je passerai te faire un prélèvement sanguin d'ici une heure ! Et tu devras te...

Il relevait le visage vers nous et fronçait les sourcils.

- Ca va Edward ? T'es tout rouge ! Tu es essouflé ?

Son père s'approchait du lit.

- Non ça va...

_Oh mon dieu ! Je voudrais disparaitre ! _Carlisle dut comprendre rapidement parce que très vite il tenta de masquer un petit sourire en se mordant l'intérieur des joues et en regardant au plafond. _Oh non ! Pitié ! _

- Bon... euh... Bella... c'est pas que je veux te chasser mais...

- Non... Je m'en vais de toute façon !

- D'accord !

J'embrassais Edward, honteuse, et lui serrais la main.

- Tout se passera bien !

Mon mari souriait, l'air malicieux. _Foutus Cullen que toute situation amuse, même les plus embarrassantes ! _

- Je serai là demain matin à la première heure...

Edward m'embrassait une dernière fois.

- Je t'attends déjà avec impatience... marmonna-t-il contre mes lèvres.

Au fond de la pièce, Carlisle éclatait de rire en cachant son visage dans sa main gauche.

- Tu m'étonnes !

Je déguerpissais rapidement de là... _Le père ne rattrape pas le fils ! _

**::..**

- Maman !

- Mamm...

- Oh bonsoir mes chéries !

Elise et Jordane m'accueillirent chez Esmé. Je prenais ma cadette dans mes bras et embrassais le front d'Elise qui entourait ma taille de ses bras.

- Vous m'avez manqué !

- Il est où papa ?

_Le moment de leur expliquer... Etre honnête comme me l'a demandé Edward... _Je m'agenouillais et posais Jordane au sol, mais elle restait accrochée à mon cou. Derrière Elise, je voyais Esmé qui m'observait, visiblement inquiète.

- Papa est à l'hôpital !

- Quoi ? Mais pourquoi Maman ? Il est très malade ?

Rapidement, les yeux de ma fille aînée s'embuèrent. Je l'attirais à moi.

- Papi veut seulement lui faire passer des tests pour être sûr et certain que votre papa n'a pas de maladies... C'est pour s'assurer qu'il est en très bonne santé ! D'ailleurs, il va rentrer demain avec nous... On ira le chercher toutes les trois, qu'est-ce que tu en dis ?

Elle me serrait très fort contre elle.

- Je veux pas que papa soit malade !

- Papi va tout faire pour le guérir très vite... Il aura quelques médicaments, mais rien de grave... Tu me crois chérie, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui !

Elle opinait et je l'embrassais, me relevant difficilement avec mes deux filles dans les bras. _Ca en fait du chargement ! Mais je ne voulais pas les poser. Je voulais les garder toutes les deux contre moi ! Ces deux petits bouts d'Edward... Mes filles, ce sont Edward et moi et il ne peut pas y avoir de mélange plus parfait qu'elles ! Elise et Jordane sont ce que nous aurions été si mon mari et moi avions été une seule et même personne... _Esmé semblait inquiète.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il a ?

- Carlisle a parlé d'anémie ferriprive...

- C'est quoi une anémie ferritrive maman ?

- Ferriprive... C'est quand il manque un peu de fer dans ton corps...

- Du fer ?

- C'est quelque chose qui nous aide à bien grandir, et à être bien... Comme les vitamines ! Papa n'a pas dû suffisamment manger de fer et maintenant, son corps lui dit qu'il lui en manque...

- Comment il va faire papi pour que papa il ait plus sa maladie ?

- Il lui donnera des cachets et des repas spéciaux pendant quelques temps... Il regardera un peu son sang aussi, assez souvent, pour vérifier que tout va bien...

- C'est très grave ?

- Il faut le surveiller, mais c'est ce que papi fait ! Tu n'as pas de soucis à te faire Elise !

- Papa ! Papa, papa, papa, papa !

Contre mon cou, Jordane babillait. J'embrassais sa joue.

- On va aller voir papa demain... D'accord Jordane ?

Elle souriait de toutes ses dents, ses petites mains tripotant mon collier.

- Ui papa !

Esmé décida de nous garder à dîner, ce que j'acceptais. Elise semblait contente d'aider sa grand-mère à préparer la cuisine, et de ce temps-là, elle ne pensait pas à la maladie de mon mari. Jordane s'était endormie dans mes bras, et je cajolais son petit nez et son visage qui ressemblaient tant à mon mari.

**..**

Nous avions rejoints l'appartement toutes les trois après avoir diné chez ma belle-mère. Ca me semblait si vide sans Edward... _J'aurais voulu l'appeler... Lui dire bonne nuit et le serrer dans mes bras... _

- Elise ma puce, tu peux tenir la main de ta petite soeur s'il te plaît ? Je dois descendre le sac poubelle dans le conteneur en bas !

Ma fille s'approchait et récupérait les mains de Jordane.

- Allez Jordane ! Viens avec moi !

- J'en ai pour trente secondes !

J'attrapais le sac et descendais rapidement au rez-de-chaussée. Je croisais alors mon frère et Nolan.

- Alors ? Comment il va ?

- Il est à l'hôpital, Carlisle pense que c'est une anémie !

- Oh merde !

- Il sort demain... Carlisle n'a pas l'air plus inquiet que ça...

- C'est une bonne chose !

- Je suis soulagée... Excuse-moi, y a les filles en haut toutes seules...

- On se voit demain !

Je remontais et entendais Elise qui m'appelait.

- Maman !

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- Jordane elle veut pas rester avec moi !

Ma cadette tendait le doigt vers son jouet au niveau du canapé, son corps près à s'élancer. _Ah oui allez vas-y mon coeur ! Lance-toi ! _

- Tiens là bien Elise...

- Pourquoi elle fait ça ?

- Elle veut marcher toute seule !

- C'est vrai ?

J'acquiesçais et me plaçais face à Jordane, à hauteur du jouet.

- Tu veux ça Jordane ?

Elle opinait et me le montrait.

- Si tu le veux, tu dois venir le chercher toute seule ! Allez ma chérie... Viens... Viens chercher ton petit train ! Viens mon coeur...

Elise semblait paniquée.

- Maman, elle tire sur mon bras !

Je tendais mes mains.

- A trois tu la laisses partir d'accord ? Je la rattrape...

Ma fille laissait mon autre fille s'en aller et alors, Jordane fit glisser un petit peu son pied droit au sol avant de tirer la main d'Elise. Son pied gauche piétinait. _Allez chérie ! _

- Vas-y Elise, laisse-là venir... Un... Deux... trois...

Quand ma fille la lâcha, Jordane leva son pied gauche pour le ramener à hauteur du pied droit et lentement, elle fit son premier pas toute seule, puis un second, avant de me tomber dans les bras.

- Ahhh super ma chérie ! C'est bien ! Bravo ! T'as réussi ! Tu marches ma chérie ! T'as vu ? Tu marches !

Elise avait un large sourire et l'applaudissait, les mains très droites. Elle vint lui faire un bisou et Jordane riait, chatouillée par les cheveux de sa soeur.

- Elle est contente que tu la félicites... C'est important pour elle...

- Je suis contente aussi !

- Tu es adorable ma puce...

- Moi aussi c'était comme ça quand j'ai marché ?

Avec un pincement au coeur et une émotion certaine, je lui racontais comment elle avait marché pour la première fois en compagnie de Rose et d'Emmett, et comment elle était venue à nous quand nous étions revenus la chercher. Elle me questionna sur tout ce qu'elle avait pu faire bébé : quand elle avait parlé, qu'est-ce qu'elle avait dit en premier...

Comme promis à Edward, je me couchais dans le lit avec mes filles ce soir-là, pensant bien fort à lui. _Il allait être si déçu de ne pas avoir été là pour les premiers pas de sa fille... _

**..::..**

**POV EDWARD : **

Les examens allaient dans le sens de son diagnostic : anémie ferriprive. Carlisle était assis au fond de mon lit, avec un dossier et un stylo qu'il tournait dans ses doigts.

- Je t'ai écrit un régime alimentaire à suivre... Tu prendras 150 mg de supplément en fer par jour sous forme de Sulfate ferreux... De préférence quand ton estomac est vide, à peu près trente minutes avant chaque repas, avec un jus d'orange... Si ça ne suffit pas, tu repasseras et je te donnerai un complément en vitamines C... Ton alimentation doit manquer de fer... En temps normal c'est dû à une importante perte de sang dans des cas spécifiques comme un cancer du colon ou une tumeur maligne mais tu n'en as heureusement pas.

_Un cancer... _

- T'es sûr que je n'ai rien ?

Il opinait.

- On va quand même te suivre médicalement, mais tu n'as pas d'antécédents et l'anémie serait le résultat d'un cancer... pas un symptome !

Mon ventre se dénouait et je recommençais à respirer. _Ouff ! _

- Je te ferai revenir bientôt pour éliminer toute cause maladies... Mais il n'y a pas de sang dans tes selles, donc ne t'affole pas ! A mon sens, c'est simplement que tu n'as pas absorbé assez de fer, tout simplement... Tu mangeras du foie et...

- C'est dégueulasse !

- Et ben tu te forces ! Et les haricots, même chose !

_Des haricots... ben voyons !_

- Génial...

- Ne pinaille pas ! Une anémie ne se guérit pas en dix jours ! Tu vas suivre ce traitement pendant six mois, et on te fera des analyses régulières ! Tu vas te mettre au repos aussi une dizaine de jours... Tu as du sommeil à récupérer ! Et je veux que tu suives ce traitement à la lettre, parce que les conséquences peuvent être grave... troubles cardiaques, hypotension artérielle... c'est pas une bronchite là !

Il me signait un tas de feuilles et me les tendait. _Et ben putain ! Ca va etre gai tout ça ! Le conseil d'administration du conservatoire ne sera pas ravi ! _

- Et ma femme, elle est où ?

Au même moment, la porte s'ouvrait et Elise entrait en courant dans la chambre.

- Papa !

- Salut ma cocolette ! Oh ce que je suis content de te voir !

Je l'attrapais et la faisais grimper sur le lit pour l'embrasser.

- Ca va papa, dis!

- Très bien ! Je vais sortir et rentrer avec vous !

Elle m'embrassait de nouveau.

- On a une surprise pour toi !

- Ah bon ?

Elle acquiesçait, toute souriante, et m'ordonnait de descendre du lit. _Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? _Bella entrait, soutenant Jordane d'une seule main. Ma fille m'aperçut et un large sourire lui fendait le visage.

- Papaaa !

Bella lui lâchait alors la main après l'avoir mise bien droite et très vite, en trois petits pas vifs et rapides, Jordane me rejoignit et me tombait dans les bras pour me faire des câlins. _ELLE MARCHE ! _

- Oh ma fille, papa est très fier de toi !

Jordane me serrait très fort et ma femme nous rejoignait pour m'embrasser. A genoux sur le lit, Elise m'entourait la taille pour me câliner.

_Y a rien de mieux pour effacer tous les tracas que mes filles et ma femme ! _Carlisle, toujours assis au fond du lit ne le comprenait que trop bien... Il m'adressait un clin d'oeil, et sur son visage se dessinait un sourire fier. _Sourire que je lui rendais... Un sourire de père à fils, un sourire de père à père..._


	32. Chapter 32 : Calvin vs David

**Hey, salut à toutes ! **

**Je suis vraiment DESOLEE, de ce retard impardonnable. Je n'ai pas d'excuses réelles, j'ai voulu terminer "Et malgré ça,..." et ça m'a pris du temps. Puis j'ai eu des cours, la famille pour noyel... un gros manque d'inspiration aussi. Plus j'essayais, moins j'y arrivais, et moins j'y arrivais, plus je m'énervais. Mais je suis plus coriace que des personnages qui ne veulent pas se laisser faire ! J'ai fini par les avoir MOUHAHAHAHA !**

**Je vous remercie toutes infiniment pour vos messages sur le précédent chapitre. Effectivement, je me suis cassée la tête à faire des recherches sur l'anémie, je m'emmêlais les pédales avec tous les examens lol. L'anémie en soit, n'est pas une grave maladie, mais c'est une maladie quand même. Certaines ont trouvé que je n'étais "pas claire". L'anémie, NON SOIGNEE, peut avoir de graves conséquences : troubles cardiaques, hypotension artérielle... Il faut donc la soigner, et correctement. **

**.o.**

**Merci à vous de continuer à me lire, j'espère que vous ne me tiendrez pas rigueur de mon update tardive. Je vais pouvoir davantage me consacrer à ces one-shots maintenant que mon autre histoire "Et malgré ça" est terminée. Je vais aussi avoir plus de temps pour Jardin Public, donc c'est cool =)**

**Je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture, **

**je vous embrasse, prenez soin de vous.  
Tiffany.**

**.o.0.o.**

**POV JASPER : **

- Mais elle est où la touche internet sur le clavier ?

_Oh seigneur..._

- Il n'y a pas de touche internet, Mrs Blade. Il faut prendre la souris pour cliquer sur l'icône internet !

- Quoi ?

_En plus, elle est sourde ! _

- IL FAUT CLIQUER AVEC LA SOURIS !

- Bah criez pas mon jeune ami, je ne suis pas sourde !

Je me retenais d'éclater de rire.

- On verra l'icône internet jeudi, là je vais devoir rentrer !

- Pourquoi mes enfants habitent si loin ? Je suis trop vieille pour l'internet !

- Mais non vous allez voir ! Je vais faire de vous une pro du net, d'ici deux mois vous saurez surfer comme une championne !

- Oh mon garçon, je ne veux pas surfer ! Je veux juste aller sur internet !

_Boon ! Et ben y a du boulot ! _

- Ah ! Avant de partir, tenez, c'est pour vos petits pour Pâques !

Elle me tendait une poche avec des oeufs en chocolat.

- Ah merci c'est super gentil ! Mais fallait pas !

- Oh si si ! Le chocolat ça donne aux enfants les joues roses et ça les rend plein d'énergie !

_Oh ben c'est pas nécessaire ! _

- Ils sont déjà pleins d'énergies, vous en faites pas pour ça !

- Et votre petit dernier, David ? Il était bien prématuré !

- Oui, mais il va très bien maintenant, ne vous inquiétez pas ! Il court comme un lapin !

- Et l'école, ça lui plaît ?

- Oh que oui !

- Ah bon bon : c'est bien, c'est bien ! Allez, sauvez-vous !

_D'accord, j'me casse ! _

J'aime bien Mrs Blade. Un peu sénile mais elle est sympa et très généreuse. C'est une grand-mère veuve depuis plus de dix ans, isolée de ses enfants qui vivent dans les îles. Elle s'était mise à internet pour pouvoir communiquer avec eux plus facilement et c'est pour ça qu'elle m'avait contacté : pour que je lui donne des cours d'informatique.

J'aime bien bosser avec mes petits vieux. Faut de la patience, et être un brin lèche-bottes, mais c'est toujours bien ! On ne repart jamais sans une boîte de chocolat, un café ou un petit quelque chose pour les enfants. Avant qu'Alice et moi décidions de mettre David à l'école à cause de ses problèmes de santé récurents, il m'arrivait souvent de l'emmener avec moi, faute de baby-sitter. Mes mamies avaient pris mon fils en adoration. Souvent, je revenais avec un pull pour le petit. David avait typiquement le profil d'un gamin que les petites vieilles aiment : souriant et docile, sage aussi. Faut dire que sa naissance prématurée lui avait imposé certaines contraintes, que ce soient motrices ou cérébrales. Il avait bien rattrapé son retard en deux ans. Maintenant qu'il a cinq ans, il a un comportement tout à fait normal par rapport aux autres enfants, mais il reste de santé fragile. Dès qu'un rhume traîne, on est sûrs à 99% qu'il va l'attraper !

_On est bien équipés en médicaments à la maison, et on a un bon docteur de famille ! _On a de la chance, David est assez calme et pas pinailleur. Il subit tous les examens médicaux sans rechigner ni pleurer. Son frère lui, c'est différent. Calvin est un vrai feu follet. Tu le poses dans sa chambre mais il est redescendu en bas avant toi. Il allume la télé mais ça ne dure jamais plus de dix minutes et hop il repart dehors pour jouer avec ses petites voitures et alors qu'on l'y croit, il est retourné en haut pour s'amuser dans la salle de jeux dans la piscine à balles !

_On avait bien fait d'acheter la maison avec Alice, on a un jardin, c'est ce qu'il faut à Calvin ! _Il est plein d'énergie et de force. Il crie, il parle, il danse, il saute partout ! Cette année, je l'ai inscrit au foot ! Il se défoule, tape dans un ballon... _J'croyais que ça allait le calmer, mais même pas ! _Alice l'avait mis aussi au judo le samedi matin. Deux sports par semaine, mais ça le stresse pas ! Au contraire ! Mais c'est agréable d'avoir un petit gamin plein de vie, qui sourit et se marre pour un rien.

J'entrais à la maison.

- Salut tout le monde !

- Oh c'est papa !

David apparaissait de la salle à manger. Je l'attrapais.

- Salut mon chou ! Comment ça va aujourd'hui ?

Il toussait un peu et tripotait mon col de tee-shirt.

- Ca va !

- T'es sûr ? T'as toussé aujourd'hui ?

Il acquiesçait et s'amusait avec mon haut.

- T'as fait dodo un peu ?

- Pas trop ! J'étais pas trop fatigué ! Mais maintenant je suis un peu fatigué alors, mais je voudrais dormir mais Calvin il a fait du bruit dans la salle des jouets alors je peux pas bien dormir !

De larges cernes se dessinaient sous ses yeux. _Parfois, il me faisait de la peine. David est maigre, il a des cernes et est souvent malade. _Mais je le trouve adorable. Ses petits cheveux chatain clair, avec ses yeux marrons, comme ceux d'Alice. _Ma petite fierté ! _

- Bon, je vais aller dire à Calvin qu'il fasse doucement pour que tu puisses dormir ! Maman est là ?

- Oui, elle fait du... de la couture !

- T'as faim ?

Il opinait en souriant. _Ca avait l'air de passer sa bronchite._

- Tiens, regarde ce que m'a donné Mrs Blade pour vous !

Je le reposais au sol et lui montrais la poche de chocolats.

- C'est qui Mrs Blade ?

- Tu te rappelles de la petite mamie chez qui on a été lundi dernier ?

- Ah celle qui est un peu sourde ?

Je me retenais de rire.

- Oui ! C'est elle ! Elle vous donne des chocolats, faudra lui dire merci mais pas qu'elle est sourde !

Il plongeait sa main et extirpait un petit oeuf dans du papier aluminium.

- Je veux en manger un !

- On va manger mon grand !

Il me regardait, penaud, et sans que je comprenne, se mit à pleurer.

- Heh, mais qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

- Je voudrais bien du chocolat papa... j'ai faim maintenant... j'ai pas mangé à midi et j'ai pas voulu mon quatre heures !

Il entourait ses petits bras frêles autour de ma nuque et je sentais ses larmes dans mon cou, et son ventre se mit à gargouiller assez fort. _David n'est pas affabulateur, et encore moins capricieux. Il sait que quand c'est non, c'est non. Là, il doit vraiment avoir la dalle_. Alice apparut du salon.

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il a ? Qu'est-ce que t'as mon petit lapin en sucre ?

Je me redressais avec David dans mes bras, Alice lui caressait le dos.

- Il a faim, il veut un petit bout de chocolat et il est creuvé...

Alice lui dépliait le chocolat.

- Tiens mon chou, mange ça ! Mais n'en mange qu'un seul et je vais préparer à manger tout de suite !

David suçotait son petit oeuf en chocolat. Il avait cette manie de sucer le chocolat, il ne croquait jamais dedans. Il eut encore quelques spasmes à cause de son chagrin.

- Tu vas manger et tu vas vite aller faire ton dodo...

J'entendis Calvin crier en haut et imiter des «pan pan». _Oh seigneur ! Qu'est-ce qui l'épuisera ? _J'amenais mon petit sur le canapé et l'asseyais. Il continuait de lécher sa sucrerie comme si c'était quelque chose de précieux.

- Je vais chercher Calvin !

Mais mon fils aîné déboulait. Je l'attrapais au vol alors qu'il traversait le salon en courant, sûrement pour aller dehors.

- Heh heh ! Pas si vite tête brûlée ! Un bisou à papa d'abord !

Je le chatouillais et il riait, sa casquette rouge vissée à l'envers sur ses cheveux chatain.

- Ah papa arrête !

David nous regardait et riait.

- Où tu vas comme ça dis ?

- J'vais chercher mon pistolet dehors !

- Non, on va passer à table !

- MAIS PAPA ! Le Diable du Super-Espace a voulu attaquer les gens qui vivent sur l'île ! Faut que je le combatte !

_Ben voyons ! Le diable du Super-Espace ! _

Alice apparaissait avec une casserole à la main.

- Et le Diable du Super-Espace, il t'a pas dit qu'il fallait mettre la table des fois ?

Je reposais Calvin au sol et il soupirait, tapant ses bras le long de ses jambes.

- Mais maman tu comprends pas ! C'est le DIABLE du SUPER-ESPACE ! Sa maman à lui elle lui dit JAMAIS de mettre la table ! En plus il a trop des pouvoirs grrrrr !

Il nous fit une drôle de grimace féroce avec ses doigts, filait en courant et claquait la porte. Alice me regardait, incrédule. J'éclatais de rire.

- Il se moque de moi là ?

J'éclatais de rire.

- Je crois ouais !

Calvin réapparaissait, son pistolet à la main... _Ah non, carrément la carabine ! Ben putain ! Ca doit être un gros salaud ce Diable du Super-Espace ! _

- Je vais lui faire sa peau !

Alice s'avançait et lui barrait la route.

- Oui ben avant tu vas mettre la table !

- Ca peut pas attendre !

- OH SI ! Allez ! Et plus vite que ça ! Sinon, le chocolat ce soir, tu lui diras que le Diable du Super-Espace n'en mange pas !

Calvin bougonnait et reposait sa carabine en plastique.

- Pfff ! T'es pire que le diable du Super-espace toi !

- Peut-être, mais je suis ta mère !

J'éclatais de rire en voyant l'air blasé de mon fils de huit ans.

- C'est pas drôle !

- Obéis à ta mère, tiens !

Alice s'approchait et me donnait quatre assiettes.

- Et toi tu vas aider ton fils et obéir à ta femme !

_Qu... QUOI ?_

- Et sans raler s'il te plaît ! David, toi aussi tu vas aider papa et Calvin !

_Et merde tiens ! C'est la seule femme de la maison mais c'est elle qui fait commando ! _

**..**

Nous terminions de dîner, David s'était pratiquement endormi à table, manquant de tomber la tête la première dans sa purée. _Etre souvent malade, ça fatigue... _Je l'avais rattrapé in-extremis avant qu'il ne se plante le front dans la bouffe.

- Heh bébé... T'es fatigué !

Il mit son pouce dans sa bouche et s'appuyait contre moi.

- Je veux aller au dodo...

Alice reposait ses couverts.

- Tu devrais manger un peu David... T'as pratiquement touché à rien, à part un tout petit morceau de viande... Avale une cuillère ou deux de plus s'il te plaît... Il faut manger avec tes médicaments.

Elle remplissait la petite cuillère et la lui présentait mais il se mit à chouiner et pleurer.

- Non maman je veux pas... Je veux faire dodo...

- Bon laisse Alice, je vais monter le coucher !

Elle me regardait, presque désespérée.

- Jazz...

- Je sais qu'il faut qu'il mange... Mais il a avalé sa tranche de roti entière et il a pris un peu de saucisson et un petit oeuf en chocolat avant... C'est pas mal !

De toute façon, David a un petit appétit. Elle renonçait et resservait Calvin qui réclamait encore de la purée. _Calvin et David c'est un peu le jour et la nuit... _Je grimpais l'escalier pour arriver à l'étage, David dans mes bras. Il s'endormait. _Bon... demain le bain c'est pas grave ! _

Je l'aidais à enfiler son pyjama et à se mettre dans sa couette Cars. J'attrapais son doudou et le lui posais sous le bras. Il déglutissait et fermait les yeux, la bouche entrouverte. Je caressais sa joue.

- Après une bonne nuit, ça ira mieux ! Ok ? D'accord mon bébé ?

Il opinait et je l'embrassais, à genoux devant le matelas.

- Tu t'es amusé aujourd'hui ?

- Jordane elle est venue avec sa maman et son papa...

- Tu as joué avec elle ?

Il souriait.

- Elle est jolie Jordane...

- Oui. Mais c'est ta cousine !

- Je voudrais bien une chérie comme elle plus tard, avec des cheveux orange...

Je souriais.

- T'en trouveras une très jolie, tu vas à l'école et un jour tu en trouveras une belle...

- Je vais pas toujours à l'école moi !

- Oui... mais c'est parce que tu es souvent malade... Il faut bien te soigner, te reposer, manger et prendre tes médicaments et tu pourras y retourner...

Il se recroquevillait sur lui-même.

- C'est pas drôle d'être toujours malade...

Mon coeur se serrait. _Franchement, que répondre à ça ?_

- Je sais mon bonhomme... Je sais ça... Allez, il faut que tu dormes maintenant...

- Reste avec moi un peu papa...

Il attrapait ma main, la posait sur son nounours et rapprochait les deux contre lui. Je l'observais, attendris. Je l'embrassais à plusieurs reprises et lui caressait les cheveux pour qu'il trouve un peu de repos. _C'est quand même cool d'être papa ! _

Une bonne dizaine de minutes plus tard, je me relevais, les genoux engourdis et le coeur un peu lourd. _Si David est dans cet état, c'est en partie à cause de sa naissance prématurée. Il a une santé fragile, pour ne pas dire précaire. _Souvent, à l'école, j'entendais les commentaires désagréables des parents pour les maigres fois où nous pouvions l'y emmener.

«Regardez le petit Hale, il est terriblement pâle... Il a sûrement une grave maladie !»

Non, David n'est pas malade gravement, et dieu merci d'ailleurs. _Il est juste facilement malade, trop facilement ! _Mais nous le faisions suivre par un pédiatre reconnu, et nous le protégions. Je redescendais au rez-de-chaussée pour finir de dîner. Calvin était devant la télé, captivé par son dessin animé et Alice semblait perdue dans ses réflexions. Je lui pressais l'épaule en passant derrière elle et elle semblait revenir parmi nous.

- A quoi tu penses ?

Elle touillait son café avec sa cuillère.

- A David...

Je m'asseyais et attrapais un peu de pain et de fromage.

- Il était creuvé ce soir !

Alice soupirait. Depuis quelques temps, elle semblait fatiguée. Depuis que j'avais repris le travail, en fait. Avant, je m'occupais des garçons mais maintenant que tout le monde allait bien, j'avais repris une activité professionnelle, ce qui fait que quand Alice rentre le soir, la maison n'est pas forcément bien rangée, ni nettoyée et les garçons ne sont pas au garde-à-vous dans leurs pantoufles, prêts à aller au lit. _Mais faut qu'on s'adapte, c'est tout ! _

Calvin éclatait de rire et nous tournions la tête, il était captivé par son film. Alice souriait faiblement en le regardant.

- Je n'arrête pas de me dire que si je n'avais pas accouché à sept mois, David serait...

_Eternel problème._

- David est juste un sujet à tomber malade plus facilement !

- Quand même Jasper ! Regarde, ce mois dernier il a eu un rhume, une gastro et là une bronchite ! Il a encore perdu un kilo !

Je haussais les épaules.

- Bah t'es pas bien épaisse toi non plus, il doit tenir ta morphologie... Tu sais, quand j'étais p'tit, j'étais souvent malade aussi ! Toujours une connerie, une gastro, un rhume, une merde par-ci par-là.  
Calvin s'approchait avec un yaourt.

- T'as dit un gros mot papa ! Et même deux !

- T'en dis pas toi, des fois ? souriais-je

Il me regardait et me tirait la langue. Je lui rendis la politesse et l'installais sur mes jambes. Il dévorait son petit suisse.

- Tu regardes plus la télé ?

- Non, c'est trop nul on l'a en DVD en plus ! Il est où David ?

- Il dort... Si tu vas jouer dans la salle de jeux, tu fais pas trop de bruits, ok ?

- Pfff ! Vous me dites tout le temps ça !

- Ton petit frère a besoin de repos.

- Il est pas drôle David ! Il est toujours malade et faut jamais faire de bruits !

_Ben merde alors ! _

- Quand tu es malade Calvin, on fait pareil, on lui dit de faire doucement !

- Toute façon quand je suis malade, David aussi il est malade ! Il est toujours malade ! Je peux jamais jouer avec mon frère ! Puis je peux jamais jouer avec vous non plus parce que vous vous occupez toujours de lui !

- Calvin ! s'exclamait Alice.

Mon fils redescendait de mes genoux. _Il essayait de nous dire quoi, là, du haut de ses sept ans ?_

- T'es pas jaloux de David, quand même ?

- Non ! Mais c'est nul parce que Edward il joue avec Jordane et avec Elise, Emmett il joue avec Leane et avec Nolan, et toi papa tu joues toujours qu'avec David ! Et Maman elle fait comme toi : c'est toujours moi qui est puni ! Jamais David ! C'est votre chouchou !

_Alors là : j'hallucine en couleurs ! _

- Dis donc Calvin ! Ce n'est pas vrai ! On t'aime ton frère et toi, exactement pareil !

- C'est même pas vrai ! C'est nul d'être un grand-frère !

Il montait en courant dans les escaliers et claquait la porte de sa chambre.

_Putain ! Il nous fait quoi là ? _

- Calvin !

Je me levais avec Alice quand nous entendîmes un bruit sourd taper contre la porte de sa chambre.

- Attends, j'y vais Alice !

Je grimpais rapidement les escaliers et ouvrais la porte, manquant de peu de prendre une peluche dans la tête.

- Hé ! Tu nous fais quoi là ?

Il tapait les pieds contre son matelas. _Et beh et beh! _

- Vous êtes nuls ! LACHE-MOI !

Je l'attrapais par les bras, le forçant à s'asseoir.

- Primo, tu te calmes parce qu'il y a un problème mais que moi, je ne discute avec quelqu'un qui est énervé !

Il tentait de s'échapper de mon emprise.

- HEH ! Calvin ! Regarde-moi !

Il tournait la tête et fermait les yeux avec force mais à ce jeu, j'étais plus têtu. Peu à peu, il se laissait faire et acceptait de réouvrir un oeil pour voir si j'étais encore là. Il soufflait, puis ouvrait le deuxième. Je le regardais toujours, le laissant réfléchir. Finalement, il tournait sa tête vers moi et soupirait, roulant des yeux. _Mais je ne bougerai pas mon p'tit père... _

J'attendis quelques secondes, pour finir par voir ses épaules s'affaisser un peu. _Quand on a un gamin comme Calvin, qui bouge toujours plein d'énergie, le tout est de savoir le laisser gérer ce bain bouillonnant qui régit ses colères. _Je croisais enfin ses yeux.

- Ca y est, c'est bon ? On peut parler maintenant comme des grands ?

- Mouais roh !

Il attrapait sa petite voiture posée sur la table de chevet et la regardait, la tripotant dans ses petites mains. _Il se laissait facilement distraire. _J'attrapais le jouet et le reposais à sa place.

- Pourquoi tu dis que David c'est notre chouchou ?

- Mais parce que c'est vrai ! Maintenant, vous êtes toujours avec lui tout le temps ! Moi j'en ai marre que ce soit Emmett qui m'amène au foot le samedi avec Nolan, tout les autres ils ont leur papa mais pas toi parce que t'es tout le temps au docteur avec maman et David parce qu'il a problèmes ! Pour les matchs y a même Leane qui vient nous voir, mais David faut jamais trop qu'il sorte longtemps sinon il est malade !

_Il est vrai que nous n'avions pas souvent été à ses matchs... Emmett avait inscrit Nolan dans le même club que mon fils, et il l'emmenait. _

- Et le judo, c'est toujours maman mais elle est toujours avec son téléphone parce que des dames l'appellent pour faire des robes et elle me regarde JAMAIS ! Moi ça m'énerve ! Je déteste les robes, je déteste que David soit toujours à l'hôpital et je déteste que ce soit toujours Emmett qui vienne me voir !

_Et vlan ! Dans vos tronches... _

Une espèce de brique me tombait sur l'estomac. _C'est vrai que David nous prend du temps... c'est vrai que nous n'étions pas trop présents avec Calvin, comme nous le sommes avec David... Mais Calvin est plein d'énergie et très autonome ! Et de santé bien meilleure... et... putain... j'suis en train de me chercher des excuses comme un con ! _

- Je peux t'expliquer les choses Calvin ? Ou tu veux encore dire autre chose...

Il fit «non» de la tête.

- Non quoi ? Je ne peux pas parler ou tu ne veux pas dire autre chose ?

- Je veux pas dire autre chose !

- Bien ! Alors écoute-moi... C'est vrai qu'on est un peu moins avec toi, mais tu as bien compris que ton petit-frère est très souvent malade !

- Pourquoi, d'abord ?

Calvin n'avait qu'un an et demi quand David est né, il ne s'en rappelait pas.

- Il est né très tôt par rapport à toi. Toi, tu es resté neuf mois bien au chaud dans le ventre de ta maman. David, lui, il est arrivé un peu plus tôt... Il n'est resté que sept mois dans le ventre de maman. Et ça fait beaucoup pour un tout petit bébé. Tout n'était pas bien construit encore dans son corps... Quand il a un peu grandit, on a vu qu'il n'était pas tout à fait bien. Il n'a pas marché vite. Toi, quand tu étais bébé, tu as bien grandit. Ton petit frère a eu plus de mal.

- A cause qu'il est sorti trop tôt du ventre à maman ?

- Oui.

Je m'agenouillais devant le lit. _Calvin semblait enclin à écouter, je comptais en profiter ! _

- Mais alors moi j'ai été neuf mois mais vous m'aimez pas !

- Ah non mon bonhomme ! Je te défends de croire qu'on ne t'aime pas ! On t'adore Calvin ! Tu te débrouilles très bien tout seul, et on est très très très fiers de toi ! On est content que tu saches t'habiller tout seul, faire ta douche, que tu cours dans tous les sens et que tu combattes le diable du Super-Espace !

Il se mit à sourire.

- David a besoin d'un peu plus d'attention que toi, parce qu'il ne sait pas encore bien faire tout ça, tu comprends ? Quand tu étais bébé, on s'est autant occupés de toi que l'on ne s'occupe de lui... On t'a appris à marcher, à parler, à courir, à prendre ta douche, à t'habiller... David a encore des difficultés à faire tout ça.

- Pourquoi ?

- Il est dyspraxique, mon loulou...

Calvin fronçait les sourcils.

- Il ne sait pas bien faire ça tout seul... Il n'arrive pas à bien coordonner ses gestes ensemble... Par exemple il ne peut pas nouer des lacets parce que c'est compliqué de faire le geste de la main droite et de la main gauche... c'est très handicapant pour lui, parce qu'il a besoin de beaucoup de concentration, et souvent d'aide !

- Moi j'sais faire mes lacets, je peux lui apprendre !

- C'est génial de ta part mon bébé, mais David ne saura jamais faire ses lacets !

Calvin fronçait les sourcils encore.

- Moi je sais alors ! Faut lui acheter des tongues !

J'éclatais de rire.

- C'est une solution... On lui achète des baskets avec des scratches. C'est mieux en hiver !

- Ouais... T'as raison !

Je m'approchais de mon bonhomme et l'enlaçais. De bonne grâce, il se laissait faire.

- Ne crois plus jamais qu'on ne t'aime pas, parce que c'est faux ! On t'adore et on est très heureux que tu saches tout faire tout seul !

Il opinait.

- Et moi aussi je suis fière de toi...  
Nous nous tournions vers Alice dans l'encadrement de la porte, qui souriait. Elle s'approchait et embrassait Calvin.

- C'est un vrai soulagement pour nous que tu sois un si grand garçon ! On t'aime beaucoup beaucoup !

Il se laissait coucouner par sa maman.

- Bon Calvin... Qu'est-ce que tu dirais si on allait exterminer le diable du Super-Espace pour protéger ton île ? demandais-je en désignant le monstre en jouet qu'il avait placé devant son îlot en plastique et ses personnages.

- OH OUAIS ! TROP FORT ! Mais faut prendre avec la carabine, il est trop coriace !

- Va pour la carabine.

Même Alice s'y mit, jouant la princesse prisonnière que mon fils sauva des griffes de l'affreux jojo !

_Ce qui m'avait dit nous avait quand même fait réfléchir... Nous avions sûrement oublié que Calvin, tout autonome et super gamin qui soit, a besoin d'attention et de regards de notre part. J'avais souffert de l'absence quasi-totale de mes parents avec Rose, et bien malgré moi je répétais les mêmes conneries ! _Alice promit à Calvin d'éteindre son portable quand elle serait au judo avec lui.

Ce soir-là, en le couchant tous les deux, je me sentais meilleur père que ce matin... Nous n'avions pas trop fait pour lui ces temps, mais nous allions nous rattraper !

**..::..**

**POV EDWARD :**

_Oh non seigneur ! TOUT MAIS PAS CA ! _

- BELLA ! BELLAA !

- Quoi ? Pourquoi tu cries comme ça ?

Ma femme déboulait dans la salle de bains, un torchon dans les mains.

- Un cheveu blanc ! J'AI UN CHEVEU BLANC !

Elle fronçait les sourcils.

- Mais non, qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

- Regarde ! LA !

_Elle y voit rien ou quoi ? _Elle s'approchait et regardait.

- Oulah oui dis donc ! T'en as même un autre !

- QUOI ?

- Et puis un troisième là, derrière l'oreille !

_On est foutus ! _Je vais les couper, j'm'en fous !

- Où ça ?

Elle éclatait de rire.

- T'as rien du tout ! Tu rêves ! C'est d'avoir bientôt 32 ans qui te travaille ou quoi ?

- Ah ha ah ha ! C'est très malin ça !

Je l'attrapais et me mis à la chatouiller.

- AH EDWARD ARRETE !

- Vilaine fille !

Je la balançais sur le lit et la porte de la chambre s'ouvrait sur Jordane.

- Pourquoi tu cries maman ?

Notre petite demoiselle, âgée de quatre ans, s'approchait et grimpait sur le lit.

- Maman m'a fait une très vilaine blague alors je la chatouille !

Bella se tordait de rire sous moi.

- Edward... AH NON ARRETE ! PITIE ! Je recommencerai plus !

- Les Cullen sont sans pitié !

Je fis un signe de tête à Jordane qui, toujours complice pour les bêtises, s'approchait et se mit aussi à chatouiller sa mère.

- Non Jordane... Nooon... Arrête chérie ! Nooon pitié ! Au secoooours !

Jordane se couchait en travers le buste de ma femme et riait.

- Maman elle a fait une bêtise !

Bella pleurait de rire et je décidais de mettre un terme à son châtiment. _Mais je ne la raterai pas plus tard ! _Elle se redressait et toussait légèrement, toute rouge.

- C'est malin, je vais rater mon gâteau à cause de vous deux !

- T'as fait un petit gâteau maman ?

- Oui ! Au chocolat !

- Hmmm ! J'a trop trop faim moi !

- C'est pour la surprise pour Calvin après son match de foot !

- Oh c'est nul !

- Je vais faire une crème à la vanille pour aller avec les gâteaux, viens m'aider !

- C'était quoi la bêtise que t'as fait maman ?

- J'ai fait une farce à papa, je lui ai dis qu'il avait des cheveux blancs pour rigoler, et il a eu peur !

_Gnagnagnagnagna ! On verra bien quand ça sera elle ! _

- Oui oh ça va hein !

Jordane se tournait vers moi et se jetait dans mes bras.

- Mais non mon papa il a pas les cheveux blancs, il est trop beau !

- AH ! Ben enfin quelqu'un qui a de la reconnaissance ! Merci ma chérie !

J'embrassais Jordane et la serrais contre moi pour un petit calin. _Elle est très caline, elle adore ça ! _Elise était dans le salon et faisait ses devoirs. Je m'approchais pour contrôler.

- Alors, ça va ?

Elle opinait, concentrée. Bella regardait par-dessus son épaule.

- Maman, tu veux regarder si j'ai fait des fautes ?

- Oui, on va voir ça ! Edward, tu surveilles la casserole ?

- Ouaip !

J'attrapais Jordane dans mes bras et nous regardions le lait vanillé chauffer.

- Oh ça sent trop bon !

Discrètement, j'attrapais une petite cuillère, la plongeait dedans en regardant que ma femme ne nous voit pas.

- Tiens... Goûte !

Je tendais l'ustensile à Jordane qui goûtait.

- Oh non Edward !

_Merde, la main dans le sac ! _Elise riait et Jordane se cachait la bouche.

- J'a rien fait du tout maman !

Bella s'approchait en souriant et chatouillait notre fille.

- C'est ça oui, petite coquine !

Ma femme l'embrassait et retournait à sa cuisine. Une quinzaine de minutes plus tard, alors que mes deux filles jouaient dans le salon et que j'enfilais des vêtements propres, Jasper entra dans le salon.

- On peut y aller ! Ils sont arrivés au stade !

Jasper m'avait contacté, et m'avait expliqué ce qui s'était passé avec Calvin. _C'est vrai que mon filleul nous avait tous remis à notre place. On avait tendance, inconsciemment, à nous enquérir de la santé de David, Calvin étant très autonome pour son âge ! _Mais il était hors de question que mon filleul se sente délaissé !

Aussi, nous avions convenu de lui préparer une petite surprise. Il était parti au stade pour son match comme tous les samedis après-midi, avec Emmett, Nolan et Leane. Ce qu'il ignorait, c'est que nous allions tous débarquer pour le soutenir avec Rosalie, Bella, Elise, Jordane, David, Jasper et moi. Puis, nous avions organisé un petit goûter-surprise, d'où les gâteaux "qu'on peut pas toucher". _Rien que pour lui ! _Jasper lui avait acheté un maillot de foot de son équipe préférée, et avait fait floquer Calvin derrière, avec le numéro 7.

Mon meilleur pote entrait dans ma chambre et me tendait un tee-shirt.

- Tiens !

- Ah cool, merci !

J'enfilais un tee-shirt à manche longue blanc, sur lequel Alice avait inscrit en peinture textile "Allez Calvin". Jasper en portait un également. On s'était équipés comme des vrais supporters : sifflets, écharpe, maillot... La totale ! Même Jordane et David avaient hérité d'un petit maillot comme le notre. _Ils faisaient une belle équipe tous les deux. Ils sont pratiquement d'âge, à un an près. _

**..**

Nous arrivions au stade, où tout le monde était installé autour du terrain. Le match n'avait pas commencé mais les gamins sortaient des vestiaires. Alice et David nous attendaient déjà dans la voiture, bien cachés. Emmett, Nolan et Leane étaient sur le bord du terrain. Nous les rejoignions quand l'équipe des petits entraient sur le terrain. Calvin passait à notre hauteur en marchant, presque morose.

- Allez mon loulou ! Tu marques hein !

En entendant, la voix de Jasper, il sursautait et se retournait. Ses yeux s'écarquillaient en nous voyant tous réunis.

- PAPA !

Il courait vers son père qui le prenait dans ses bras.

- WOW MAIS C'EST TROP TROP BIEN !

- Surprise !

Il embrassait son père et sa mère et me tapait dans les mains.

- Tu marques hein ! Tu leur mets une bonne pâté dans les jambes, ok ?

Il me souriait et retournait avec ses coéquipiers. Le match commençait et nous observions tous mon filleul. Bella prit un petit sifflet et en mit un dans la bouche à Jordane. Elles se mirent à siffler et applaudir. Calvin partit au but.

- ALLEZ CALVIN !

Il inscrivit le premier but et courait partout sur le terrain, comme un pro. Les parents nous observaient, certains étonnés, d'autres amusés, mais on s'en fichait. _Calvin semblait tout heureux de tous nous avoir pour le suivre ! _Je n'étais venu qu'une fois le voir s'entraîner, par manque de temps avec le conservatoire, et aussi parce que mon anémie m'avait un peu désorienté pendant quelques mois. Mais c'était un pur bonheur d'être là !

Durant le match, Calvin marqua deux buts. Ils gagnèrent 3 à 2 et les organisateurs du match leur remit une petite médaille à l'issue du tournoi.

Calvin revint nous voir, tout heureux. David s'approchait de lui et lui tendait le paquet avec le maillot que ses parents avaient acheté. _Sont choux ! _Bella les prenait en photos tandis qu'Alice aidait Calvin à retirer le maillot de son équipe, pour mettre l'autre. Le petit était tout sourire, et sans qu'on s'y attende, il enlevait sa médaille et la passait autour du cou de son petit-frère. David était tout heureux et tripotait la récompense.

_C'est jamais facile d'être parents, et on apprend des enfants. Etre adulte ne veut pas dire tout savoir gérer comme il faut. La preuve... _


	33. Chapter 33 : Dix ans

**Bonjour tout le mooooonde ! Cette fois, j'suis pas en retard, j'ai même de l'avance pour le prochain O-S, j'suis fière de moi :-D **

**Je vous remercie toutes infiniment :) J'ai été plus qu'heureuse de voir que ce séjour chez Jasper, Alice et les petits vous a plu ! Merci à : chriwyatt, ****lena -lna933- ****(**Je ne crois pas que Jasper et Alice veulent faire un autre enfant, même s'ils n'ont que deux garçons...**), Coco, Samystère, lia3011, sarinette60, MaCha1983, ****vavounette**** (**oui, le temps passe même pour eux lol**), veronika crepuscule, zellie marcy, callie226, Miss Lunatik, Samy940, lapiaf8, fan-par-hasard21, ****corail**** (**je suis navrée de l'attente précédente, mais bon parfois on ne fait pas toujours comme on le souhaite! J'essaie au plus d'avoir un timing correct, mais ce n'est pas toujours évident!**), Titie, ****Ninie Hathaway ****(**Vilaine la grippe, va-t'en de ma copine T_T**), coco-des-iles, AuroreAthena, emy299, LolaMiSweetlove, MaevaThiephaine, katner, ****Lenerol**** (**Ils font de grands progrès en médecine, les prématurés sont bien pris en charge ! Je suis heureuse de savoir que ta fille va très bien =)**), twilight-poison, catiuski, PrincetonGirl1818, Annouk, Cullen's familly, Morgane, Lily-Rose-Bella, twilight-I-love-you, EstL, Imaginaire-de-kiki, ****amlove ****(**Merci, bonne année à toi aussi =)**), ousna, Lareveuse15, Sweety-Marie, adeline73100, twilight007, Mamoure21, Ilonka, vinie65, Grazie, ****Galswinthe ****(**Merci ma belle, je te présente également tous mes voeux =)**), Mariefandetwilight, Brand0fHeroine, aude77, Butterfly971, Pauline, Lily-pixie et bichou85. **

**Ce One-shot n'a pas un grand intérêt dans l'histoire, mais je l'aime bien, c'est un petit symbole. On y met en place quelque chose dont on reparlera régulièrement durant les prochains mais je ne vous en dis pas plus et vous souhaite une bonne lecture =) Merci de me suivre encore et encore !**

**Prenez soin de vous,**

**Tiffany.**

**.o.0.o.**

**POV BELLA : **

- Allez, c'est bien chérie ! Il n'y a qu'une petite faute là...

- Mais j'ai hésité avant d'écrire !

- Je sais... Il faut que tu te rappelles mon coeur que C, ça prend une cédille devant A, O, et U. Tiens, marque-le sur ton cahier, ça t'aidera à t'en rappeler !

Elise attrapait son cahier de brouillon que nous lui avions acheté. Nous avions redoublé d'astuces et d'ingéniosité pour aider notre fille. Nous avions eu plusieurs rendez-vous avec la directrice de l'école d'Elise, ainsi que son institutrice. Le problème était évident qu'Elise et sa maîtresse avaient des problèmes relationnels. Elle l'avait pris en grippe, pour je ne sais quelle raison. Edward avait réitéré ses propos de changer notre enfant d'école, il était hors de question pour nous qu'Elise se mette en situation d'échec scolaire et qu'elle ne veuille plus aller apprendre.

La psychologue scolaire s'était entretenue avec elle à plusieurs reprises. Elle avait organisé des réunions entre toutes les parties et je pense qu'en privé, la directrice avait mis l'instit devant le fait accompli. Nous avions proposé à Elise de changer d'école, mais elle avait refusé. Edward comme moi étions prêts à payer une institution privée pour qu'elle soit suivie dans les meilleures conditions. Mais elle avait ses copines ici, sa petite soeur et ses cousins. Ainsi que Kevin. _Nous aurions pu la changer mais son avis comptait. Je ne voulais en rien la forcer, et Edward non plus ! _

Du coup, nous avions cherché des solutions. Mon mi-temps au travail me permettait d'aider notre fille au mieux. Jordane n'étant qu'en deuxième année de maternelle, elle n'avait pas de vrais besoins le soir après l'école, ce qui nous permettait d'aider Elise de façon efficace.

J'observais mon enfant noter :

- Ca prend devant quelle lettre t'as dit déjà maman ?

- A, O et U...

- Y a un A dans Jordane... Et un O aussi... Mais elle a pas de U !

- Non... Tu connais un prénom dans notre famille qui a un U ?

- Euh... Edw... euh non, papa il a pas de U... euh... Sue ?

- Oui ! Exactement ! C'est bien... Tu as fini ?

- Oui... On fera la lecture ce soir ?

- Oui, avant d'aller au lit ! Tu peux aller jouer maintenant !

Elise descendait, rangeait son cartable et revenait de sa chambre.

- Elle a bientôt fini sa sieste Jordane ?

- Peut-être oui... Elle se réveillera toute seule ! Tu veux regarder un DVD ?

- Non...

Elle s'approchait du piano d'Edward et s'asseyait sur le petit banc devant l'instrument. Je m'installais près d'elle.

- Tu veux faire quoi maintenant ?

- Je sais pas, je m'ennuie !

Elle effleurait une des notes, d'un air distrait.

- Papa il revient quand ?

- Il arrive dans la soirée... Il a beaucoup de route pour revenir de Seattle...

- Il est parti maintenant ?

- Oui, probablement !

- Pourquoi on a pas été avec lui ?

- Parce que vous avez école toutes les deux, que moi je suis allée travailler hier, et que papa n'aurait pas eu le temps d'être avec nous trois...

Elise regardait le piano, d'un air absent.

- Il y a quelque chose qui te tracasse ?

Elle appuyait sur une des notes doucement, provoquant un petit son.

- Je voudrais bien essayer d'apprendre le piano un peu...

- Et bien je pense qu'on pourra demander ça à papa quand il va rentrer... Il sera ravi de t'apprendre à jouer !

- Je peux maman ?

- Mais bien sûr ma chérie ! Il suffit de demander à papa...

La porte s'ouvrait, nous faisant sursauter.

- Demander quoi à papa ?  
Edward apparut, un léger sourire aux lèvres et de grandes cernes sous les yeux.

- Edward ?

- Papa !

Elise se précipitait contre lui et il la prenait dans ses bras.

- Oulalah ma chérie ! C'que j'suis content de te voir !

Je les rejoignais et il m'embrassait.

- Ca va ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Tu ne devais pas rentrer ce soir ?

- Ca s'est fini plus tôt que prévu, et comme je ne voulais pas rester au concert de clôture, je me suis enfuis ! J'ai fait bonne figure pour le conservatoire mais tous ces vieux sont casse-couilles !

Edward embrassait Elise et la reposait par terre avant de poser ses affaires sur le canapé et de s'y affaler.

- J'suis claqué ! J'suis tombé dans les embouteillages... Où est Jordane ?

- Elle dort encore...

- Quelle chanceuse !

Elise grimpait sur le canapé pour se blottir contre lui. _Cela faisait neuf ans bientôt que je pouvais admirer le tableau de mon mari et de ma fille ensemble... je n'arrivais pourtant pas à m'en lasser... Avec Jordane, ils sont les trois plus belles personnes de toute ma vie... _Edward tapotait la place libre à sa gauche en me regardant.

- Je veux mes femmes avec moi !

Elise riait contre lui et il embrassait son front. Je m'asseyais bien volontiers à la gauche d'Edward et me glissait dans son étreinte. Il enlevait ses chaussures avec ses pieds et les posait sur la table basse devant lui.

- Ah ! Ben là j'suis heureux !

J'embrassais sa mâchoire.

- Bon... Qu'est-ce que vous vouliez demander à papa quand je suis arrivé ?

Elise se redressait.

- J'aimerais bien que tu m'apprennes un peu à jouer de ton piano...

Je vis une étincelle naître dans les yeux de mon mari.

- Ca te plairait ?

- Oui... Je voudrais bien essayer, que tu m'apprennes ma musique que t'as fait pour moi, et aussi celle de Jordane et celle de maman !

- Tu voudras qu'on essaye après manger ?

- Oui ! Merci mon papa !

- De rien mon trésor...

- Elise, tu veux montrer à papa les supers notes que t'as eu pendant trois jours ?

Elle opinait, toute souriante et quittait le canapé pour aller chercher ses cahiers dans sa chambre. Je me blottissais plus contre Edward qui embrassait mon front et caressait mes cheveux.

- Elle a eu des bonnes notes ?

- Oui, surtout en dictée ! Elle fait beaucoup d'efforts !

Il souriait contre ma peau.

- Elle est intelligente et sérieuse, je n'en doutais pas !

Il se penchait et m'embrassait doucement.

- Tu m'as manqué ces dernières nuits...

Je tentais de réprimer un rougissement mais je devais reconnaître qu'il m'avait manqué aussi.

- Toi aussi...

Sa langue effleurait doucement le dessin de mes lèvres et j'entrouvrais la bouche pour accepter ce langoureux baiser. Nous fumes interrompus par Elise qui revenait avec ses cahiers.

Edward prit le temps de regarder le travail de notre enfant et de l'encourager. Puis, notre fille partit jouer dans sa chambre avec ses poupées. Edward soupirait et gémissait en s'étirant.

- Tu devrais aller prendre une bonne douche chaude, ça te ferait du bien...

Il souriait.

- Tu viendrais avec moi ?

_Trop tentant..._

- Et bien... Jordane dort profondément et Elise joue... Je pense que je n'ai rien à faire...

Il se levait avec un clin d'oeil et partit dans la chambre. Je m'assurais que Jordane dormait toujours mais aucun problème, elle en ronflait presque. Quant à Elise, quand elle jouait avec ses poupées dans sa maison, elle pouvait y passer des heures.

- Je vais prendre ma douche Elise !

- Oui oui !

_Autrement dit : fous-moi la paix ! _J'entrais dans ma chambre et retirais ma chemise et mon jeans. J'entendis l'eau couler et je me dirigeais vers la salle de bains où Edward m'attendait en boxer noir. Je fermais la porte de la pièce à clé et posais mes mains autour de sa taille. J'embrassais son omoplate et il se redressait, le pommeau de douche dans la main.

- Bella...

Je continuais mon chemin de baisers jusqu'à son épaule et passais face à lui. Il s'emparait de ma bouche délicatement, nos langues fusionnant avec tendresse. Il posait le jet sur l'attache et passait ses mains dans mon dos pour dégrafer mon soutien-gorge blanc. Contre mon ventre, je sentais son sexe tendu. Il glissa ses paumes sur mes reins pour m'attirer à lui et passait une mèche de mes cheveux derrière mon oreille.

- Dans trois jours, ça fera dix ans que tu as franchis le pas de cette porte, que je t'ai trouvé dans ma cuisine...

_Dix ans... dix ans déjà... dix ans que je n'avais pas vu passer... _Il caressait tendrement ma joue avec sa main. Je posais ma paume sur la sienne.

- Dix ans que tu as changé ma vie... murmurais-je contre ses lèvres.

Et j'étais toujours aussi amoureuse de lui.

- Dix ans que tu as changé la mienne...

Nos bouches fusionnèrent lentement, longuement, sensuellement. J'éprouvais un grand besoin de tendresse dans ses bras, de l'aimer et d'être aimée. Il fit glisser ma culotte et j'enlevais son boxer à la hâte, ayant trop envie de le redécouvrir nu. Il grognait alors que nos intimités se percutaient et m'entraînait dans la baignoire pour que nous puissions «nous laver». Il embrassait ma joue, ma mâchoire, et descendait jusqu'à mon cou, ses mains remontant à ma poitrine qu'il pressait doucement. Je frissonnais.

- J'ai tellement envie d'être en toi... de te sentir autour de moi Bella... T'entendre gémir...

Il passait un léger coup de langue sur ma peau et prenait un de mes seins en bouche, me faisant haleter. Je serrais mes mains dans ses cheveux, me sentant chavirer. Je fermais les yeux pour profiter de lui. Ma paume droite glissait jusqu'à son sexe que je contournais de mes doigts, caressant son bas-ventre et ses cuisses avant de remonter à son membre et de l'attraper. Il mordilla mon sein et je glissais sur sa longueur, tentant de retenir mes cris alors que l'eau continuait à tomber en cascade sur nous.

- Bella...

Il se redressait mais sa paume descendit jusqu'à mon intimité qu'il frôla de ses doigts, avant de caresser ma fente. Sa langue trouvait la mienne et je passais mon pouce sur son extrémité. Il me pénétrait avec deux doigts, me faisant gémir.

- Oh... Edward...

Je raffermissais ma prise sur sa virilité et fermais les yeux, ne sentant plus que lui et son pouvoir sur mon corps.

Nous sursautions quand nous entendîmes deux toc toc sur la porte, et la voix de notre fille cadette.

- Maman ! Papa !

Edward soufflait et calait son visage contre mon cou. Sous l'effet de surprise, il avait retiré ses doigts de ma féminité et j'avais lâché son sexe, bien que la porte soit fermée à clés. Jordane essayait d'ouvrir.

- Maman ! PAPA !

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux, chérie ?

- Elise elle a dit que papa il est revenu ! T'es là papa ?

- Oui, je suis là chérie !

- Je veux te voir moi !

Elle essayait toujours d'ouvrir.

- Pourquoi c'est fermé ? Qu'est-ce que vous faites ?

_Elle en a de bonnes elle ! _Edward me regardait. Je l'embrassais légèrement.

- Je vais sortir... c'est foutu je crois...

Il grognait et me serrait contre lui, ses doigts descendant sur mes fesses. Son sexe frôlait le mien.

- Bella...

- Vous prenez la douche tous les deux en même temps ? C'est bizarre un peu hein ?

Nous nous mettions à rire et j'embrassais Edward avant de sortir de la baignoire, passer mes sous-vêtements et mon peignoir que j'attachais fermement. Edward rouspétait.

- Bella ! Viens là !

- On aura pas la paix...

Il eut une expression plaintive.

- Tu vas pas me laisser comme ça... si ?

Je haussais les épaules. _Ca ne m'enchantait pas de quitter la douche avec cette humidité entre les jambes..._

- Vous êtes endormis maintenant dans la douche ?

- Je sors Jordane !

- Bella ! Non ! Femme ! Vous devez saluer le soldat au garde à vous !

Je pouffais et passais légèrement ma main sur son sexe qui tressautait.

- Navrée mon général...

Je fis aller et venir rapidement ma main sur lui et le relâchais. _J'ai envie d'être cruelle ! _Mais à ma grande surprise, il prit son pénis dans sa main et commença à se caresser.

- Elle est méchante...  
J'entrouvrais la bouche, scotchée. _Le spectacle de mon mari se masturbant est toujours un moment particulièrement... chaud ! _

- Edward...  
Il souriait.

- Tant pis ! Sors d'ici, laisse-nous entre hommes !

Je me mordais la lèvre et ouvrais légèrement la porte pour me hisser dehors. J'entendis Edward fermer derrière. Jordane se précipitait sur moi.

- Il est où Papa ?

- Il finit de se doucher !

- Pourquoi vous avez pris la douche tous les deux ?

_Oh seigneur... et en plus, dire qu'Edward est en train de... _

- C'est pour... économiser un peu l'eau !

Je me dirigeais vers la commode pour attraper un caleçon ainsi qu'un pull.

- Il va sortir bientôt de la douche, papa ?

_S'il est très excité, oui ! _

- Je sais pas... Tiens... viens... Va dans le salon, j'arrive, je vais m'habiller.

Le portable d'Edward n'était pas sur la table de chevet, j'en déduisis donc qu'il l'avait dans la salle de bains. J'attrapais le mien, le coeur battant.

_**Je voudrais m'occuper de toi, tellement...**_

_**Je me sens très inconfortable avec cette chaleur entre mes jambes...**_

_**T'imaginer dans cette baignoire tout seul alors que je pourrais**_

_**être là et te faire du bien... J'ai envie de toi. **_

J'envoyais le texto, un sourire aux lèvres et retirais mon peignoir pour mettre mon caleçon et mon pull. Les filles étaient installées dans le salon, devant un dessin animé. Elles étaient dans le canapé, chacune contre un accoudoir mais se disputaient le plaid.

- Allez ! Donne-moi la couverture j'en ai pas moi !

- Mais arrête de tirer dessus Jordane ! Tu vas le déchirer !

- MAIS JE VEUX DE LA COUVERTURE AUSSI !

Je m'approchais.

- Hé hé les filles ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Jordane était assise dans le canapé, bras croisées sur sa poitrine, boudeuse. Elise était allongée contre un coussin avec le plaid sur ses jambes.

- Jordane elle tire sur le plaid !

- Mais c'est pas vrai ! Elle veut pas m'en laisser d'abord ! Regarde, moi j'ai rien en couverture !

- Tu as le tien dans ta chambre, Jordane !

J'allais attraper sa couverture rose avec des princesses et l'installais sur elle.

- Voilà, chacune le votre.

Mais je ne l'eus pas posé qu'Edward apparut dans le salon, en jeans et en tee-shirt, les cheveux mouillés. Jordane l'aperçut immédiatement et se ruait sur lui, balançant la couverture par terre.

- PAPA !

- C'était bien la peine de bouder si c'est pour tout lancer au sol !

Edward l'attrapait au vol.

- Ooohh ma chérie ! Comment tu vas mon bébé ?

Elle se laissait câliner. _Elle était si réactive à Edward ! Déjà, physiquement, elle était sa copie conforme : yeux vert, cheveux roux, le nez et les lèvres d'un Cullen ! _Elle avait aussi quelques airs, notamment le sourire et certains regards de Carlisle. Elle raconta à son père tous ses exploits durant son absence et Edward me souriait en l'écoutant.

- Et puis on a sauté dans le sable à l'école et Maelys elle en avait plein la culotte après c'était rigolo ! Moi aussi j'ai eu du sable dans la culotte et ça m'a beaucoup gratté !

Jordane riait en se grattant les fesses et Edward lui souriait et l'embrassait.

- Jordane, y a Polochon ! l'appelait Elise.

- OH POLOCHON !

Elle descendit des bras de son père et retournait sur le canapé. Polochon et elle, c'est une grande histoire d'amour ! Mon mari s'approchait de moi et calait son torse contre mon dos, ses bras entourant ma taille. Il déposait un petit baiser sous mon oreille.

- Quel dommage que tu te sentes si inconfortable avec cette chaleur entre tes jambes... J'aimerais grandement t'aider à résoudre ce problème avec mes doigts.

Je serrais mes jambes en écoutant ses murmures à mon oreille.

- Et pas que mes doigts d'ailleurs... Tu as raté quelque chose dans la salle de bains... Je t'imaginais autour de moi... Ta bouche, ta langue et...

Ma féminité se contractait agréablement.

- Edward...

Il me tourna face à lui et m'embrassa à pleine bouche avant de me relâcher, avec un large sourire.

- Bon... Qu'est-ce qu'on mange ?

_Oh putain connard ! _

**.**

Tout goujat qu'il était, quand les filles furent couchées, je ne pus lui résister que peu de temps. Ses yeux aguicheurs et brillants, son sourire à tomber... Une fois dans la chambre, il me plaqua contre le mur et me déshabilla sans préavis. Je fis rapidement tomber son pyjama et son tee-shirt, avant d'empoigner son membre dans mes mains. Je le repoussais sur le lit où il tomba assis et je m'agenouillais devant lui.

- Je viens m'occuper de vous, mon général !

Il eut un petit rire tandis que j'embrassais sa longueur avant de le prendre dans ma bouche.

- Oh merde, Bella !

Je m'occupais de sa base avec ma main, tout en l'avalant du mieux que je puisse le faire. Il butait au fond de ma gorge et Edward s'allongeait, tentant difficilement de retenir ses râles et de les étouffer dans un oreiller. Je m'appliquais à lécher son extrémité tout en caressant son pénis. Puis, je me redressais et m'installais sur lui, le laissant me pénétrer vivement. _Trois jours sans lui... non mais quelle idée ! _J'ondulais sur lui, mes hanches nous libérant dans un balancier électrique. Il me retourna sur le matelas et plaçait ma jambe gauche sur son épaule, avant de prendre les commandes. _Je me sentais offerte ainsi... presque vulnérable. Et pourtant, il n'y avait pas plus beau moment que de le voir me pénétrer. _Rapidement, je me resserrais sur lui et il laissait retomber ma jambe, avant de venir en moi. Il s'effondrait à côté de moi, essoufflé, transpirant. Il s'emparait de mes lèvres et de ma langue, avant de m'attirer sur son torse.

- Beau travail, mon général ! souriais-je.

Edward croisait les bras derrière sa tête, visiblement très satisfait.

- Fallait pas le provoquer !

J'éclatais de rire et me serrais encore plus contre lui dans ses bras.

**..::..**

**POV EDWARD : **

- Alors, tu te rappelles Elise ? Do, Ré, Mi,... après c'est quoi ?

- Fa... euh... Sol... La... Si et do !

- Ouais ! Super... Allez ! Vas-y joue moi la gamme !

Elle posait sa main droite et le pouce sur le do. Elle entamait la gamme, et oubliait de faire le changement de doigt.

- Non... Regarde... Do avec le pouce... Ré avec l'index, mi avec le majeur et hop, pour le fa, tu passes ton pouce dessous pour recommencer, sinon tu ne seras pas bien à l'aise.

Elise réessayait. Ca avait été particulier pour moi de la voir s'asseoir derrière ce piano. _Je n'aurais pas pensé qu'un jour, mes enfants se mettraient au piano ! Alors voir ma fille là... à apprendre... c'est... wow ! _

- Comme ça ?

- Oui, parfait ! Allez, tu refais un peu plusieurs fois pour bien le mémoriser. Et tu vas le faire dans des notes plus graves cette fois...

- Graves ? C'est où déjà ?

- Grave, c'est la grosse voix... alors c'est à ?

Elle observait le clavier et se dirigeait vers la droite.

- Non...

- Ah non ! C'est à gauche !

- Vas-y... Trouve un do, n'importe où, et fais ta gamme !

- Là ?

- Oui...

Elle s'essayait, et y arrivait rapidement.

- Bien... Plus aigue maintenant !

- C'est à droite... droite... euh...

Elle fit une autre gamme. _Elle a une très bonne oreille ! _J'attrapais mon métronome pour lui indiquer un rythme.

- Allez, maintenant on essaye avec le métronome. A chaque fois que tu entends le petit «tac» de l'instrument, tu joues ta note. Regarde ! Tac : Do... Tac : Ré... Tac : Mi... Tac : Fa... D'accord ?

Elle opinait et commençait. Rapidement, elle s'embrouillait.

- Attends, je vais baisser la mesure...

Je le réglais plus lentement.

- Vas-y, plus doucement...

Attentive, elle tentait de calquer son rythme sur le métronome. Elle comprit rapidement.

- Tu veux essayer un petit peu plus vite ?

Elle opinait, je réglais et elle repartait. Mais la sonnerie à la porte d'entrée la déconcentra. Mon père entrait dans l'appartement.

- Bonsoir !

- Salut p'pa !

Jordane sortait de sa chambre en courant et fonçait sur mon père.

- Papi !

- Salut petite crevette !

- Je ne suis pas une crevette ! Je suis une petite fille parce que j'ai des couettes et une foufoune !

J'éclatais de rire. _Elise avait été curieuse quand elle était enfant, Jordane était plus que débrouillarde ! _Elle nous épatait du haut de ses quatre ans.

- T'as des couettes toi ? s'étonnait mon père.

- Mais oui papi ! Faut mettre tes lunettes des fois !

- Ouh coquinette !

Carlisle la chatouillait et Bella apparut dans une robe, divine. _Ce soir, c'est notre anniversaire... Ce soir, ça fait dix ans... _Mon père s'approchait d'elle et lui prit la main.

- Ma chère, vous êtes splendide !

- Carlisle... rougissait Bella.

Il lui tapota la joue doucement en souriant.

- Papa, on arrête la musique ?

- Montre à papi ce que tu sais faire !

Elise soupirait mais reprit sa gamme.

- Wow ! Tu es très douée Elise !

- Oui, mais maintenant je voudrais jouer avec ma poupée !

- Allez file !

- Elise, tu ne défais pas ton sac, vous partez !

Notre fille disparaissait dans sa chambre.

- Oui !

Mes parents prenaient les filles ce soir. _Dix ans, ça ne se fête pas avec les enfants à la maison ! _Nous embrassions Elise et Jordane longuement, et mon père partit avec elles.

Je me retrouvais seul avec Bella, qui m'observait, presque timide.

- Où va-t-on ?

- Dans un petit resto qui vient d'ouvrir...

Je passais rapidement une veste de costume par-dessus ma chemise blanche et mon pantalon noir et j'attrapais la main de ma femme avant de l'embrasser. _En dix ans, elle n'avait pas changé ! Et je me savais encore plus fou d'elle qu'hier ! _Je nous conduisais au restaurant où l'on nous proposa une table sur le balcon. Ce début de printemps offrait des soirées douces.

Je me sentais presque comme un putain de débutant qui amène sa promise pour lui en mettre plein la vue. Quelque part, c'est ce que je souhaitais : que Bella ne se lasse pas. Jamais ! Nous commandions rapidement et le serveur nous apporta quelques biscuits apéritifs. A la lueur des bougies sur la table, j'observais mon épouse. Sa main traînait sur la table, tripotant la serviette saumon. J'avançais ma paume vers la sienne et l'attrapais pour la presser. _Ses mains sont douces... _

- J'ai du mal à réaliser que ça fait dix ans...

- Moi aussi...

Longtemps, nous restions silencieux. On nous apporta nos entrées que nous dégustions tranquillement. Bella reposait ses couverts après avoir terminé et presque timide, elle posait ses mains sur ses jambes.

- Edward...

- Oui ?

Je prenais une gorgée de vin. Les rougeurs envahissaient son visage et elle mordillait sa lèvre inférieure.

- Je voulais te remercier pour tout ce que tu as fait pour moi depuis ces dix ans... J'ai longtemps cherché un cadeau pour ce soir mais... je n'ai rien trouvé qui soit assez percutant. Je ne peux pas oublier la façon dont tu as pris soin de moi... Dont tu m'as aidé à avancer et à reprendre confiance en moi, en mon corps. Depuis que James s'est suicidé, je n'ai plus repensé une fois à ce qu'il m'a fait. J'ai l'impression d'être une autre personne et...

Elle ne me regardait pas dans les yeux, mais je sentais qu'elle avait besoin de temps, et de faire à son rythme. _Car c'est à son rythme, et rien d'autre. _

- Tu m'as fait deux petites filles merveilleuses, qui sont toute ma vie... toute, toute, toute ma vie... Je n'ai rien de plus cher au monde que vous trois et je ne regrette rien. Je sais qu'on a pu passer pour des guimauves, des abrutis, des niais en quête de cet amour passionnel, mais nous sommes encore là dix ans après... Je t'ai tout donné, même si ça m'a pris du temps et si ça t'a coûté en patience...

Elle attrapait ma main et je remarquais que ses yeux étaient bercés par des larmes. Je déglutissais. _Cette femme m'a donné deux enfants. C'est ma femme. _Elle croisait mon regard et eut un petit rire, elle s'essuyait ses sanglots d'un revers de main.

- Pardon... je... je suis nulle et...

Je posais ma main sur sa paume.

- Non Bella... Continue... Dis-moi... Parle-moi encore...

Je souriais, plus ému que ce que j'aurais cru.

- On n'a plus tellement de temps à nous deux entre Elise, Jordane, le travail, les activités extrascolaires, le conservatoire... Mais tu pourras toujours compter sur moi, Edward. Peu importe ce qui se passera, je serai là... Je t'aime Edward... Je voudrais que ce soir, tu me ramènes il y a dix ans, quand on a fait l'amour pour la première fois... Je t'aime plus que tout...

- Moi aussi Bella ! Moi aussi je t'aime plus que tout !

Mu par une pulsion, je me levais et approchais mon siège du sien pour la prendre dans mes bras. Elle enfouissait son visage contre mon cou et je sentais ses petites larmes rouler. J'embrassais son front, tentant de reprendre contenance.

- Merci pour tout ce que tu viens de me dire, Bella...

Discrètement, j'attrapais la bague dans ma poche et prenais sa main droite pour la lui passer à son annulaire. _La gauche est déjà occupée par l'alliance... _Je glissais la bague en argent avec les cinq petits diamants bleus nuit incrustés sur le dessus. _J'avais profité de mon séjour à Seattle pour ça... _Bella me regardait faire, stupéfaite.

- Edward... qu'est-ce que...

- Shhh... Ne dis rien...

J'embrassais son front, puis sa tempe. Elle observait le bijou, émerveillée. _Je savais que le charme discret de cette bague lui plairait. _

- Elle est magnifique...

Elle releva la tête vers moi et j'effaçais ses larmes, avant de l'embrasser. _Je pouvais tout oublier près d'elle... _Notre baiser s'éternisa, langoureux et tendre à la fois. Un raclement de gorge nous fit revenir à la réalité.

- Madame... Monsieur... Votre plat principal !

Nous nous séparions un peu pour continuer à dîner, sans toutefois être trop loin l'un de l'autre... _Comme toujours depuis ces dix ans : jamais loin d'elle... _

**::..**

Nous entrions dans l'appartement bien silencieux en l'absence de nos enfants. La pendule affichait plus de 23h. Je voulais que cette soirée ne termine jamais. Je refermais la porte à clés derrière nous et débranchais le fil du téléphone fixe. J'éteignais mon mobile.

- Laisses-en un allumé si jamais il y a un problème avec les petites...

J'opinais, et posais le téléphone de Bella allumé sur la petite table derrière le canapé. Je me dirigeais vers la chaîne hifi et cherchais un CD. J'avais trouvé ce single de Franck Sinatra : Embraceable You... _Cette chanson était un peu la notre. Il y a dix ans quand elle m'avait demandé de la posséder, nous avions passé une soirée dans un club de jazz pour un concert dinatoire. _La chanteuse avait entamé cette chanson, et nous avions dansé dessus. Ce soir-là avait été particulier pour moi. _J'avais su, de façon définitive, que Bella serait la dernière femme qui défilerait dans mon appartement. Elle ne repartirait jamais... Et elle n'était jamais repartie ! _J'insérais le disque dans la chaine et l'enclenchais. Bella s'était assise dans le canapé.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Les premières notes se firent entendre doucement et je m'approchais, tendant la main à Bella.

- M'accorderiez-vous cette danse ?

Elle rougissait et se levait, prenant ma main. Je l'entraînais contre moi, un bras sur le creux de ses reins, l'autre tenant sa main. Lentement, nous commencions à danser au rythme de la musique, les yeux dans les yeux. Bella semblait émerveillée, ses yeux brillants comme peu. Le temps cessait de tourner autour de nous, comme pour nous accorder une petite pause. Je nous fis tourner sur nous-même, ma femme contre moi. Elle fermait les yeux, un léger sourire sur le visage.

- Je me sens bien Edward...

Je l'embrassais chastement et posais mon front contre le sien, tout en continuant de la guider.

- Je crois bien que je t'aime... murmurais-je.

- Je crois bien que je t'aime aussi... souriait-elle.

Je la fis tourner sur elle-même avant de la ramener vers moi. J'encadrais son visage de mes mains pour l'embrasser. Ses lèvres chaudes se posèrent sur les miennes et je savourais ce délicat contact. Le disque s'arrêtait et notre baiser aussi. Dans le silence de l'appartement, je pouvais presque entendre battre son coeur... Bella baissait les yeux, sa main sur mon coeur.

- Fais-moi l'amour, Edward...

Elle levait son regard vers le mien et je repoussais une mèche de ses cheveux derrière son oreille.

- Toute la nuit... répondis-je.

_**{playlist :**_ _Indochine - Le Grand Secret__**}**_

J'attrapais alors ses lèvres avec les miennes, mes mains glissant sur sa taille. Je la ramenais contre moi, avant de la soulever comme une mariée jusqu'à notre chambre. Je fermais la porte avec mon pied, pour ne jamais rompre le contact. Puis, je l'installais sur le lit tel un présent précieux. _Elle est la femme la plus belle de tout mon monde... _Nos bouches unies, je retirais mes chaussures avec mes pieds et lançais ma veste de costume au sol. Je m'allongeais sur elle, entre ses jambes, appuyé sur mes coudes. Mes lèvres goûtèrent chaque centimètre de sa peau, courant sur sa mâchoire, jusqu'à son cou. Sa poitrine se soulevait à toute vitesse tandis qu'elle se mit à bouger sous moi, contre mon sexe. L'électricité bourdonnait en moi, mais je voulais être digne d'elle. Digne de son corps et de son coeur. Ses doigts se hissèrent sur ma chemise et elle entreprit de me déboutonner lentement, retirant la chemise du pantalon. Le vêtement ouvert, je m'agenouillais et la redressais, pour faire glisser la fermeture éclair de sa robe jusqu'au bas de son dos. Je la rallongeais, faisant descendre les bretelles sur ses bras. Je découvrais son soutien-gorge blanc et noir de mes baisers le long du sous-vêtement. Ses seins pointaient, durcis, et je m'appliquais à les gâter par-dessus le tissu, avant de les libérer de leur carcan. _Je connais son corps par coeur. _Je fermais les yeux et inspirais fortement. Ses mains dans mes cheveux, je m'appliquais à dessiner son corps avec mon nez, frôlant la peau fine de son buste. Mes baisers et ma langue descendirent le long de son ventre jusqu'à son nombril, et je l'aidais à quitter sa robe définitivement en la faisant suivre le long de ses fines jambes.

Elle m'attirait à elle et enlevait ma chemise. Je m'allongeais à ses côtés pour la prendre dans mes bras, et partager ce peau à peau de quelques instants. Sa poitrine collée contre mon buste, sa langue s'enroula autour de la mienne, à l'instar de sa jambe autour de ma taille. En boxer féminin, elle heurta ma dureté et continuait de caresser mon torse de ses doigts tremblants.

- Tu es beau...

_Puis-je atteindre un tel bonheur ? Le méritais-je simplement ? _

- Tu l'es bien plus que moi... répondis-je.

Je me sentais bien contre elle, sans précipitation ni hâte. Il ne pouvait y avoir mieux dans ce bas-monde en terme d'intimité. Son front posé contre ma bouche, elle fermait les yeux, dessinant de légères formes sur ma peau frissonnante et chaude à la fois.

- Est-ce que tu crois à la magie d'un instant ? A cet instant où le temps semble s'arrêter, sur le meilleur que la vie puisse créer ?

J'opinais.

- Maintenant oui, j'y crois...

Je l'embrassais en la rallongeant. Je défaisais ses talons et embrassais ses pieds, avant de remonter vers son centre. Mes doigts poussèrent sur sa fente et Bella se cambrait dans un gémissement discret et voluptueux. Je fis descendre son sous-vêtement et m'arrêtais sur cet instant de mon épouse, nue devant moi. _En confiance... Tout n'avait pas été simple au début, mais j'avais tout fait pour l'attendre. La voir offerte à moi sans qu'elle ne pleure était ma plus grande victoire. _Elle m'aida à retirer ma ceinture et à faire descendre mon pantalon, ainsi que mon boxer. Sa paume se posa sur mon sexe tendu alors que mes doigts se dirigèrent vers sa féminité. Nous étions simplement là, tous les deux, sur ce lit, à nous aimer. Nos bouches se goûtaient timidement, doucement. Je pénétrais deux doigts dans son antre et elle se cambrait, resserrant sa poigne sur moi. L'envie me tournait la tête, nos langues se mélangèrent sensuellement, aiguisant mon envie d'elle. Elle allait et venait, me faisant durcir encore davantage. Je tremblais sous ses attouchements et réprimais un grognement, alors que mes doigts massaient son intérieur chaud et humide. Je capturais son téton gauche entre mes dents, passant ma langue sur cette extrémité dure. Elle échappa un petit cri, qui me crispait. Elle me laissa taquiner son sein avant de me faire relever la tête et glisser sa langue dans ma bouche. Nos bassins bougeaient l'un comme l'autre, attirés. Mon coeur battait fort. Très fort.

- Bella... Je ne suis plus sûr de savoir... de savoir attendre pour t'aimer...

Je roulais sur elle, me présentant à son entrée. Je m'emparais de ses lèvres tandis qu'elle me guidait en elle avec sa petite main. Je butais en elle, soupirant de bonheur.

- Oh seigneur...

Bella se tendait sous la sensation, les yeux clos. Je commençais alors à onduler du bassin, la sentant totalement. Ses doigts dans mon dos et sur mes fesses me grisaient, et elle croisait ses chevilles derrière ma taille pour me permettre de la prendre plus profondément.

- Edward...

Nous échangions un nouveau baiser langoureux alors que je continuais à aller et venir. L'acte se consuma avec tout l'amour que je pus y mettre. Elle me fit basculer sur le dos pour prendre les commandes et je redressais mon torse pour prendre un de ses seins en bouche, caressant l'autre. Elle maintenait ma tête avec sa main gauche, la droite appuyée sur le matelas.

- Edward... Ca me fait du bien...

_A moi aussi... Ca me fait du bien de t'aimer... _Je passais ma main droite entre nous pour rejoindre notre point d'union, et je frottais son clitoris, tandis qu'elle continuait à aller et venir, sa poitrine sur mon visage. Je sentais ses parois se resserrer et elle émit un bruyant gémissement.

- Edward... oui... oh oui ! Encoore...

Je la basculais à nouveau sur le lit pour la pénétrer fortement une dernière fois, avant de me répendre en elle, en balbutiant son prénom contre sa bouche.

Epuisé, le coeur battant, je retombais contre elle, le visage dans son cou. Elle respirait vite et fort, haletante. Les secondes se transformèrent en minutes après cet acte d'amour et de dévotion. J'écoutais simplement son rythme cardiaque. Je sentis contre mon front un baiser humide et redressais la tête. Bella pleurait. Ses doigts caressèrent ma joue et elle me souriait. Elle me murmura un «je t'aime» doucement. _Comme si c'était un secret... notre secret à nous. Cet amour, on le gardait pour nous, jalousement. _

Les gens savent que l'on s'aime bien sûr, mais ils ne sauront jamais jusqu'à quel point.


	34. Chapter 34 : John Hale

**Bonjour tout le monde! Oui je sais, ça fait pas quinzaine mais je m'ennuyais. J'ai pris de l'avance dans les OS, et je peux somme toute vous annoncer qu'il en reste une dizaine... J'ai fait un plan global et je crois que le dernier O.S sera le 44eme ou le 45eme... Croyez-moi, ça me rend incroyablement triste de me dire que je leur écris leurs derniers moments... Mais c'est la vie, et ça me rend moins triste maintenant qu'avant. **

**Parlons peu parlons bien, je vous remercie toutes infiniment encore une fois pour tous vos messages que vous m'envoyez ! J'ai été contente de voir que le précédent one-shot "qui servait à rien" vous a plu ! Merci à vous :**

**Samystère, LizzieLautner, Sarinette60, callie226, Nini Hathaway, lia3011, Joeymalia42, fan-par-hasard21, aelita45, corail, aude77, lapiaf8, AuroreAthena, MaCha1983, Imaginaire-de-kiki, Titie, lena -lna933-, ****Coco**** (**Je voulais faire un lemon qui soit pas brute de sexe, et qui ait du sens. Bella ayant été violé jeune, Edward est le seul à qui elle a confié son corps, alors je voulais profiter de leur anniversaire pour qu'elle redevienne cette Bella qu'il a protégé et pour laquelle il a eu de la patience et tant d'amour...**), katner, veronika crepuscule (**Bah meuh faut pas pleurer lol**), chriwyatt, Maya. Melanie, erika shoval, EstL, Galswinthe, ****Cullen's familly ****(**C'est vrai qu'il aurait pu servir de dernier OS, mais j'ai encore des choses à leur raconter ;)**),**** tiphaine martin ****(**Je veux pas faire pleurer les gens lol**), ****coco-des-iles ****(**je n'ai pas vraiment de gamins dans mon entourage comme Jordane, mais de temps en temps j'ai des petits cousins qui sortent des trucs tordants!**), emichlo, Morgane, larsand, didinebdx, Miss Lunatik, Annouk, zellie marcy, PrincetonGirl1818, ****ousna**** (**Oui t'as vu ce qui t'attend quand ta petite sera là et qu'elle te dira qu'elle a une foufoune et des couettes ? mdr**), melacullen, vinie65, SweetyMarie, LolaMiSweetlove, Lilly Pattsy, Pauline, Ilonka, twilight007 mamoure21, bichou85, PtiteWam, ****maielle**** (**Dis à ton mari de te faire une fête pareille pour votre prochain anniversaire de mariage... et s'il veut pas ben... dis-lui que c'est moi qui lui ordonne mdrrr**), Lily-Rose-Bella, Lily-Pixie, Grazie, Butterfly971 et ****Brand0fHeroine**** (**Je t'aime ma fillette!**). **

**Le one-shot que vous allez lire, je vous l'ais écrit suite à une demande qu'on m'a faite. Vous y trouverez donc les parents de Jasper & Rosalie, dans des conditions particulières. Je sais que ça n'éclaircira pas tout, mais parfois les situations sont juste comme ça : confuses, et on ne les résout jamais. **

**Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et un bon week-end**

**A très vite**

**Tiffany**

**.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o**

**POV EDWARD :**

Alors... Nom... Cullen, prénom Elise, adresse date de naissance c'est bon... Section : piano... Concours des débutants... Partition imposée : Charleston. Partition au choix : Beautiful.

_Largement à sa portée... _

La porte d'entrée s'ouvrait sur ma femme qui revenait de sa journée de travail.

- Salut chéri !

Elle retirait ses talons et les posait au pied du canapé, sur lequel elle balançait ses affaires.

- Salut...

«Envoyer un exemplaire de la partition... oui». Ma femme s'approchait et s'installait sur une des chaises.

- J'ai les pieds détruits avec ces maudites chaussures ! Jamais je ne m'y ferai...

- Tu l'as cherché à aller faire du shopping avec Alice...

Je l'embrassais brièvement.

- Elles sont où les filles ?

- Elise est partie avec Rosalie et Leane voir un film au ciné, et Jordane joue sur son petit ordinateur dans sa chambre...

Elle se penchait sur les feuilles que je remplissais.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- J'inscris Elise au concours de piano pour débutants à Seatle...

Bella arquait un sourcil.

- C'est une blague ?

- Non, pourquoi ?

- Elle n'a même pas dix ans...

- C'est une compétition ouverte aux enfants entre huit et dix ans justement !

- Elle ne fait du piano que depuis un peu plus de six mois...

- Et elle a beaucoup de talent... Tout à l'heure je me douchais et je l'écoutais... A part quelques problèmes de rythme et de souplesse, je t'assure qu'elle en est capable...

Mon épouse semblait sceptique. _Mais je suis sûr de moi ! Je sais qu'Elise en est largement capable ! _Bella se massait les pieds en grimaçant.

- Tu lui en as parlé avant ?

- Elle sera d'accord, elle aime jouer du piano... Ce sera une bonne occasion pour elle de voir où elle en est !

- Edward...

- Ce sera une motivation... montrer ce qu'elle sait faire... Tu vois comme elle aime jouer quand on a du monde à la maison...

- C'est très différent de jouer devant nous qui sommes sa famille, et devant des inconnus venus en masse...

- Bella ! J'ai confiance en elle...

Bella haussait les épaules.

- Je sais... Mais je préfèrerai que tu lui en parles avant...

- Je le ferai, ne t'inquiète pas !

J'encadrais son visage avec mes mains et l'embrassais.

- Elise sera d'accord ! Je le sais, je le sens...

Je retournais à la paperasse, signais le chèque d'inscription et pliais le tout dans une grande enveloppe marron.

Jordane déboulait de sa chambre avec son petit ordinateur éducatif.

- Ca marche plus !

Elle me le tendait et s'approchait de sa mère qui la prenait dans ses bras.

- Bonsoir ma chérie...

- Coucou maman !

Jordane se blottissait contre Bella et se mit à sucer son pouce, bien calée contre ma femme qui la cajolait et la berçait.

- C'est les piles qui sont mortes !

- Faut que tu les changes, papa !

- Ouais, attends j'vais voir si on en a...

- Ca a été l'école aujourd'hui Jordane ?

Elle opinait.

- Oui ! On a fait des dessins, de la gym et après on a compté, on a écrit notre prénom et la maîtresse elle nous a demandé c'est quoi l'amour...

- Et t'as répondu quoi ?  
Jordane se redressait.

- J'ai dit que je savais pas parce que j'ai pas d'amoureux mais j'ai dit aussi que quand on est amoureux ben ça veut dire qu'on prend des douches tous les deux parce que des fois t'es avec papa dans la douche !

_Punaise mais elle remarque tout cette gamine, c'est affreux ! _Je changeais les piles de son ordinateur et elle le reprit pour le ramener dans sa chambre.

Bella prenait sa douche lorsque ma fille aînée revint du cinéma.

- Alors, c'était bien ?

- Bof, j'ai pas trop aimé moi et Leane non plus... La prochaine fois, tatie a dit qu'on irait voir l'autre film avec la princesse... On mange quoi ? Elle est revenue maman ?

- Oui, elle se douche... On mange des haricots avec du jambon !

- Encore des haricots ? J'aime pas ça !

- Maman vous fera de la purée ! Dis... Viens voir là !

- Quoi ?  
Elle grimpait sur la chaise et s'appuyait sur la table, sur ses coudes.

- Ca te dirait de faire un concours de piano ?  
- Un concours ?

- Oui, tu prépares deux morceaux que tu vas présenter à un jury, et tu seras face à d'autres enfants de ton âge qui font du piano... Tu voudrais ?

Elle fronçait les sourcils.

- Quand ?

- Dans un peu plus de six mois... J'ai reçu des papiers hier au travail à ce sujet et j'ai pensé que ce serait une bonne idée, non ?

- Y aura beaucoup de gens qui me regarderont ?

- En principe ils sont cinq...

- Et y aura beaucoup d'autres enfants ?

- Je ne sais pas trop mon coeur... Une vingtaine peut-être... Ca te dit ?

- C'est quoi qu'il faut jouer ?

- Un morceau qui s'appelle Charleston, et un autre qui s'appelle Beautiful...

- C'est très dur ?

- Oh non ! Tu as assez de talent pour jouer les deux sans difficultés avec beaucoup d'entraînement...

- Ah !

- Alors, tu veux ? J'ai remplis les papiers et si tu veux, je les envoie demain pour t'inscrire ! Ca serait bien pour toi de te mesurer et voir ton niveau... Et tu peux gagner des coupes, et une médaille !

- Bon... D'accord !

- C'est cool ma chérie tu vas voir, tu vas bien réussir j'en suis certain !

Je plaçais l'enveloppe avec les papiers sur le petit meuble à côté de la porte d'entrée. _Elle partira demain ! _Bella apparut et Elise lui sautait dans les bras.

- Maman ! Papa il va me faire faire un concours de piano !

- Tu es d'accord pour t'y inscrire ?

Elle opinait.

- Mais tu viendras me voir jouer maman, hein ? Comme quand on va voir papa faire des concerts des fois...

- Bien sûr, je ne raterai ça pour rien au monde...

Ma femme lui souriait et l'embrassait.

- Allez, on va préparer à manger !

- MAMAN J'AI FAIM ! criait Jordane de sa chambre.

_Elle est pire qu'Emmett celle-là ! Autant elle a mon physique, autant elle a des attitudes des Swan. _

- Bah viens m'aider à mettre la table, ça ira plus vite !

- Euh non ça va merci maman !

Nous éclations de rire.

**.**

Le soir dans la chambre, je me couchais auprès de mon épouse qui lisait. Elle était plongée dans un chapitre et je m'allongeais sur le flanc droit, et embrassais son bras. Elle refermait son roman.

- Tu es sûr que c'est une bonne idée ce concours ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu as après ce concours exactement ? Je te sens réticente !

Elle soupirait, s'allongeait et je me rapprochais d'elle, la surplombant appuyé sur mon bras droit.

- Je n'ai jamais aimé l'idée-même de ces compétitions... Elise n'a pas dix ans...

- Y a des tas de mômes bien plus jeunes qui y participent... Ce n'est pas vraiment une compétition... Ca lui permettra de voir quel niveau elle a atteint, et je sais qu'elle est très douée... Elle aime en jouer...

- Ce n'est qu'une enfant Edward... Tu sais quand j'étais petite, mon père m'a mise à l'équitation...

- Vraiment ?

_C'est une chose que j'ignorais d'elle... _

- Oui... J'étais tombée sur un très bon professeur qui aimait son métier... Malheureusement il est mort d'un cancer foudroyant et c'est son fils qui a repris les rennes du centre le temps de trouver un professeur adéquat... Ca a commencé à mal se passer... Et un autre enseignant est venu, il m'a mise sur un cheval qui devait faire 1m80 au garrot, j'avais à peine sept ou huit ans... Il m'a envoyé dans une compétition avec ce cheval, il me faisait monter quatre fois par semaine, je me suis plantée et ça m'a dégoûtée... J'ai perdu l'amour de ce sport... et je n'en ai plus jamais refait de ma vie !

- Ouais, c'est sûr, je comprends... Mais je ne suis pas un forcené avec Elise et c'est très différent... Je ne l'y enverrai pas si je n'étais pas certain de son niveau, et là, je le suis !

Mais je ne sentais pas mon épouse convaincue. Je l'embrassais sur la bouche.

- Tu fais un transfert Bella... Mais je suis sûr que ça ira et qu'elle aimera cette expérience... Je vais la faire suffisamment travailler pour qu'elle puisse ne pas subir de déceptions !

Bella ne répondit rien et je continuais de caresser ses cheveux.

_Ce n'est certainement pas facile pour elle d'accepter cette idée, mais moi je suis convaincu que ça en est une bonne ! _

**::..**

Elise travaillait bien, et dur. Chaque soir après dîner, nous nous mettions au piano. Elle maîtrisait déjà presque complètement la main droite du premier morceau, et nous avions commencé à apprendre la main gauche, pour ensuite assembler les deux. J'avais profité de ses vacances actuelles pour la faire avancer davantage.

- Allez vas-y... Fais encore un peu...

Elle soupirait et recommençait.

- C'est bien chérie... Voilà... Vas-y, fais la main droite, moi je vais jouer la gauche, comme ça tu entendras la musique de ce morceau...

_C'est vraiment génial de pouvoir jouer avec ma fille ! Jamais je n'aurais imaginé ces moments-là. _Jordane arrivait de la salle de bains, maquillée et dans son costume pour aller faire la tournée de Halloween.

- T'as vu papa comment j'suis trop jolie ?

Jordane fit virevolter sa cape noire. Bella lui avait blanchi le visage légèrement avec de la poudre blanche, et lui avait dessiné des canines de vampire. Elle avait aussi imité une coulée de sang de ses lèvres. J'attrapais Jordane dans mes bras.

- Ouh mon dieu tu es trop effrayante mon coeur !

- Je vais te mordre grrrr !

Elle fit semblant de me crogner le cou. _Elle a de l'avenir ! _

- T'es trop jolie Jordane ! Maman, tu vas me maquiller pareil ?

- Oui bien sûr !

Elise descendit du banc devant le piano.

- Elise attends, essaie de jouer une fois le morceau avant d'aller te faire maquiller !

- Oh mais papa... J'en ai marre !

- Allez, ça va te prendre deux minutes, même pas !

Bella soupirait.

- Edward...

- Deux minutes ! On ne doit aller chez Jazz qu'à 15h30 et il est même pas 14h30 !

Elise reprit place et je l'observais, avec Jordane dans mes bras. Ma fille termina son morceau.

- Je peux y aller maintenant...

_Bah... balancé comme ça ! _

- Elise, tu...

Mais Bella attrapait la main de notre aînée et l'entraînait dans la salle de bains.

- Elle a assez fait pour aujourd'hui Edward, j'ai besoin de temps pour la maquiller...

Sans me laisser le temps de riposter, elles disparurent dans la pièce. Jordane tapotait une touche sur le piano.

- Tu veux jouer toi aussi, ma petite vampirette à couettes ?

- Oh non j'aime pas le piano moi ! Ca me casse les oreilles !

- Ah bon ? Je te casse les oreilles quand je joue ?

- Mais non pas toi ! Ma soeur me casse les oreilles...

Je souriais.

- Elle joue très bien pourtant !

- Oui mais moi j'aime pas ! En quoi elle se déguise Elise ?

- Je sais pas, c'est la surprise !

Jordane descendait de mes genoux et courrait jusqu'à notre chambre pour atteindre la salle de bains.

- ELISE ! TU TE DEGUISES EN QUOI ? ELISE !

_Sacrée louloute ! _

**::..**

Un tas de gamins arpentait la maison de mon meilleur ami et ma cousine. Jordane et David se courraient après, et Elise déguisée en sorcière, cherchait avec Calvin des sacs pour leur future récolte qu'ils iraient faire d'ici 17h. Alice maquillait Bella, toutes deux suivraient les enfants.

Je prenais un café avec Jasper qui lisait le journal.

- Ils viennent pas Emmett, Rose et les p'tits ?

- Nolan avait un rendez-vous chez le pédopsy avant...

- Oh ok ! J'espère que ça l'aidera...

- Ca peut pas être pire de toute façon...

_Nolan a beau être chez mon beau-frère depuis presque deux ans maintenant, il ne pouvait pas oublier la façon dont ses parents biologiques sont morts dans l'incendie de leur appartement, alors qu'il était à peine âgé de quatre ans. _

- Ouais, comme tu dis ! M'enfin... Il est bien tombé, Emmett et Rose ne le lâchent pas... soufflait Jasper en tournant la page de son journal.

- Ouais, c'est pas faux ! Ce ne sont pas des parents indignes, loin de là ! Ils auraient mérité d'avoir leurs propres enfants... c'est injuste...

- Si tu savais mon pauvre ami tout ce qui est injuste ici bas, tu ferais trois fois le tour de ton slip sans toucher l'élastique !

Je tapais dans son journal.

- Je mets pas des slips, je mets des boxers j'te signale !

Jasper défroissait son journal sans même me regarder. _Regarde-moi nom de dieu ! Je t'aime moi ! snif ! _

- Slip ou boxer ça change rien au fait que t'es un véritable trou du cul !

J'éclatais de rire.

- Tu sais que j't'aime toi !

- Moi aussi trou du cul ! Moi aussi !

Jasper continuait sa lecture et je l'observais. Ses sourcils se froncèrent, puis ses yeux s'écarquillèrent.

- Jazz ?

Il ne répondait pas, posant simplement sa main sur sa bouche.

- Un souci ?

Il se levait brutalement et jetait le papier des nouvelles sur la table. Il attrapait ses clés.

- Hey, mais où tu vas ?

- Chez Rose !

Alice s'approchait, et les enfants aussi.

- Rosalie doit arriver dans une heure !

Mais il ne répondit rien, courrut pratiquement à l'extérieur et en l'espace d'une minute, nous le vîmes démarrer à toute vitesse son véhicule. David s'approchait avec Jordane, lui tenant la main.

- Il est parti papa ?

Alice avait les mains sur ses hanches, le maquillage servant à Bella dans les mains. Ma femme, moitié maquillée, s'approchait.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- Ben il lisait le journal et il s'est barré...  
J'attrapais le dit journal et regardais la page laissée ouverte. Rubrique nécrologie. _Charmant ! _Mais rapidement, un avis attira mon attention.

_**John Hale, ses proches,**_

_**parents et amis **_

_**ont l'infinie douleur de vous faire part**_

_**du décès d'Elisabeth Connor Hale,**_

_**survenue dans sa 67eme année. **_

_**Les obsèques auront lieu le 3 novembre à 15h30 **_

_**au cimetière de Missoula, Etat du Montana. **_

_Hale... leurs parents... _

**..::..**

**POV Rosalie.**

Je sortais les costumes des petits et les installais sur le canapé quand Nolan déboula en courant de la cuisine.

- ROSALIE ! MAMAN ! Y A LE FEU !

- Quoi ?

Je me précipitais dans la cuisine pour ne voir que la flamme du gaz qui, effectivement, léchait trop fortement les bords de la casserole du lait que je faisais chauffer pour faire leur chocolat chaud de quatre heures.

- Oh merde !

J'éteignais le gaz et retirais ma casserole. Je retournais au salon et mon fils se jetait dans mes bras, pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps.

- Shh... C'est fini, c'est rien mon grand... Shhh... Ce n'était pas le feu, c'est juste que l'intensité du gaz était réglé trop fort, je n'ai pas fait attention... Ce n'est rien mon ange...

Je le berçais et lui caressais les cheveux. Emmett déboula.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- Rien... J'avais réglé le gaz trop fort et ça léchait les bords de la casserole... Nolan a cru qu'il y avait le feu...

Mon mari s'approchait et nous enlaçait avec force. _Il est traumatisé, bien qu'il vive avec nous depuis plus d'un an maintenant, pratiquement deux. _Je me sentais parfois bien impuissante face à sa peur. Nous limitions tout usage des flammes : que ce soit le gaz ou de simples bougies. Nolan a une sainte peur du feu. _Ca se comprend naturellement... _Emmett attirait Nolan dans ses bras.

- Allez mon p'tit bout, c'est terminé ! C'était rien, et maman a tout éteint... Tu ne risques plus rien...

Mais notre fils était toujours secoué de chagrin.

- Viens, on va sortir un peu sur le balcon, on va prendre l'air, tu veux ?

Il opinait et Emmett ouvrit en grand la baie vitrée pour le faire sortir. _Sainte cruche que je suis ! J'aurais pu faire attention ! _Leane sortait de sa chambre.

- Il a quoi Nolan ?

- Il a eu peur du feu sous le lait...

- Il en a tout le temps peur !

- C'est normal... Il a vécu quelque chose de difficile ma chérie... Bon, tu es prête ? J'ai sorti ton costume !

- Faut que tu m'aides à le mettre !

J'attrapais la robe de sorcière et l'enfilais à ma fille, qui retournait dans sa chambre pour chercher ses couettous. La porte de l'appartement s'ouvrait sur mon jumeau.

- Jazz ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? On devait venir d'ici...

Il semblait... perdu. Perdu et hésitant.

- Jasper ! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Maman est morte !

_Qu... Quoi ?_

- De quoi ? Mais... Comment tu... Jasper... quoi ?

_Cette femme qui n'a pas levé le petit doigt pour nous trouver quand nous étions partis de chez nous à 17 ans... Cette femme est morte ! _Il attrapait le journal et l'ouvrait à la rubrique nécrologique. _Elisabeth Connor Hale... John Hale... _nos parents._ Missoula, Montana... _là d'où nous étions partis.

Ce sont bien eux !

Je m'asseyais sous le choc.

- Mon dieu...

Il m'attrapait la main.

- Elle est morte...

- Oui...

Longtemps, nous conservions le silence.

- Je veux aller à l'enterrement ! m'expliquait Jasper.

- Ces gens n'ont pas levé le petit doigt quand on est partis... Ils ne se sont pas vraiment occupés de nous...

- Oui, mais ce sont nos parents... et je crois qu'en y allant, je leur prouverai que je suis une meilleure personne qu'eux ! Que pour moi, ma famille compte même si pour eux, ça n'a pas eu d'importance !

_Jasper avait toujours tenté de les recontacter. A maintes reprises. A chaque fois sans succès. _

- Rosalie, tu fais ce que tu veux... je ne te force à rien... Mais il n'empêche que c'est notre mère, qu'elle nous a porté et que nous sommes ses enfants... Je sais que je ne voudrais pas mourir sans que mes garçons ne soient à l'enterrement... Et peut-être que papa... que papa voudra nous revoir !

_Il ne perdait pas espoir de les revoir... Jasper avait toujours voulu arranger les choses autour de lui. C'est sa nature._

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire Jazz qu'il acceptera maintenant ?

Mon frère se relevait.

- Mais merde ! On est ses enfants ! Ses seuls enfants ! Il a sûrement besoin de nous maintenant... Encore plus maintenant qu'elle vient de partir...

_Pourrais-je laisser partir mes enfants à 17 ans ? Certainement pas ! Si ce cas advenait sans que je ne puisse lutter, voudrais-je les revoir ? Evidemment ! Si mes enfants se débattaient pour me revoir, du moins mon fils, accepterais-je les mains qu'il me tend ? C'est plus que sûr ! Peut-on ne pas aimer ses enfants ? C'est une chose impossible ! _

Je me sentais idiote, à ne pas savoir quoi ressentir. Je ne me sentais pas triste, mais pas heureuse. Je me sentais entre deux eaux. Surtout presque honteuse d'être partie à mes dix-sept ans, sans jamais avoir cherché à les joindre, contrairement à mon jumeau. _Il est une bien meilleure personne que moi... _

- Je viens avec toi...

Mon frère m'attira à lui et m'étreignit. _Nous avions toujours lutté l'un comme l'autre pour nous bâtir notre propre existence, avec pour seule base un maigre pécule laissé par notre nourrice qui nous avait légué ses petites économies, n'ayant pas d'enfants et ayant toujours été au service de notre famille. _Jasper m'avait toujours tout donné, il avait écumé mille petits jobs et nous avions partagé une petite chambre d'à peine 8m² avec un seul lit une place, pendant des mois. Lui dormait la tête en bas, moi la tête en haut. _On avait économisé, trouvé des emplois... _Nous avions fini par pouvoir louer une deuxième chambre : une chacun. Jasper avait fini par se faire une petite clientèle de personnes plus ou moins âgées demandant de l'aide en informatique, et moi j'avais fait des ménages, bien souvent chez ces personnes. Nous avions pu enfin louer notre appartement dans l'immeuble, et rencontrer Edward qui avait été notre deuxième famille avec ses parents. _En un sens, même si nous en avions bavé, nous nous en étions sortis... _Nous n'avions pas eu de scrupules à l'idée de partir de chez nous. Nous n'avions pas eu un dernier regard pour nos parents. Juste quelques explications. Un dernier mépris «Puisque vous voulez partir, partez ! Mais ne revenez pas pleurer !»

_Nous n'étions jamais revenus..._

Je sentis alors quelques larmes rouler sur mes joues. _Une sale histoire la vie des Hale... _Jasper caressait mes cheveux et embrassait ma joue.

- Je t'aime Rose ! Je suis là, on va y aller ensemble, je suis ton grand-frère, je ne te laisserai pas tomber...

- Grand-frère, grand-frère...

- Bah quoi ? J'ai sept minutes de plus que toi je te signale !

Je reniflais et me laissais aller dans l'étreinte de mon frère, en souriant. _Certes, ma mère s'était éteinte. Mais je perdrais bien plus si un jour je devais voir mon jumeau mourir... _

**::..**

Jasper garait la voiture. Le voyage avait été long, et nous étions partis hier en début d'après-midi. Nous avions passé la nuit dans un motel quelconque sur la route. Nos compagnons ne nous avaient pas fait de longs discours, mais avaient proposé de nous accompagner, chose que nous avions refusé. _Il était hors de question de mêler nos familles à cette journée... _Puisque nous n'avions jamais vraiment été des Hale pour nos parents, ils n'avaient pas à connaître nos enfants.

Jasper attrapait ma main, fermait son véhicule et nous arpentions le cimetière. De nombreuses voitures étaient déjà garées, ainsi que le corbillard. Un atroupement de gens en noir se dressait devant nous. Nous avancions dans la petite allée, et plus mes pas me guidaient, plus j'étais heureuse de tenir la main de mon frère. _Sans lui, je ne serai pas venue ! _Par respect, nous arborions une tenue noire. Mais il était étrange de porter des habits de deuil alors que nous ne le vivions pas vraiment. _Je me sentais mal à l'aise, plutôt que triste. _Je ne savais pas ce que ressentait mon frère. Il ne parlait pas. Mais plus la distance s'amenuisait, plus il serrait sa paume contre la mienne. Nous atteignimes le groupe pour constater que l'enterrement avait déjà commencé. Le pasteur citait quelques lignes d'un ton monocorde devant une foule assez importante. Jasper nous conduisait jusqu'à un endroit, derrière deux personnes d'un certain âge.

C'est alors qu'il apparut, le cercueil de ma mère.

_Elle est bel et bien morte... Nous sommes partis il y a plus de quinze ans... la dernière fois, elle nous méprisait et aujourd'hui, elle est morte... _Comment réagir ? Quoi dire ? Quoi faire ? J'avais l'impression d'avoir été catapulté dans une scène de film, alors que je l'aurais regardé tranquillement depuis mon canapé. Jasper restait impassible, ses yeux rivés droit devant lui. Il y avait notre père. Il se tenait auprès d'une femme d'une quarantaine d'années, en costume noir. Il semblait léthargique. _Papa... _Jasper reposait son regard sur moi et m'attirait par l'épaule contre lui. J'observais cet homme que je n'avais pas revu depuis trop longtemps, sur lequel Jasper fondait tant d'espoirs de retrouvailles. Je laissais le discours de l'officiant m'envahir.

_«Femme courageuse qui a lutté contre la maladie», «dévouée à ses proches», «épouse aimante et attentionnée»... _il parle de ma mère... pas un mot pour les enfants... enfants qu'elle a dû rayer de sa vie depuis longtemps...

- Cette pauvre femme... 67 ans, vous vous rendez compte !

- C'est injuste !

Les deux petites vieilles devant avaient pris la parole dans des murmures à peine discrets.

- Qui est cette femme auprès de Mr Hale ? Vous la connaissez ?

- C'est la petite nièce de Mrs Hale... Elle l'a beaucoup aidé depuis le décès, elle a fait toutes les démarches, une brave petite !

- C'est honteux tout de même que leurs enfants n'aient pas fait ça !

- Personne ne les a jamais revu, vous n'imaginez pas qu'en partant à 17 ans, ils aient pu se soucier du décès de leur mère quand même !

- Quel âge peuvent-ils avoir ? Ils étaient faux-jumeaux non ?

- Au moins une trentaine d'années ! Ils sont probablement à l'autre bout du pays à couler une vie tranquille, sans se préoccuper du décès de leur pauvre maman...

Jasper tournait la tête vers elles, le regard étincellant. _Comment peuvent-elles dire ça ?_

- Vous pensez que ce vous pensez ma chère Gin, mais je crois que des enfants qui fuient le domicile sans donner aucune explication ne méritent pas de savoir cette information et encore moins de recevoir un héritage !

- Oh oui vous avez raison ! Vous savez, s'ils étaient là, je ne me gènerai pas pour leur dire que...

- Leur dire quoi ?

Jasper s'était approché. Les deux mamies se tournaient vers lui, surprises.

- Vous alliez dire quelque chose... Que si les enfants Hale venaient aujourd'hui, vous leur diriez que...

Elles nous observaient, étonnées.

- Profitez-en, nous sommes là, au lieu de cracher vos ragôts immondes ! Vous êtes qui pour prétendre baver de la sorte sur nous ? Hein ?

- Jazz... Calme-toi...

- Oh seigneur... Vous êtes...

J'attirais mon frère plus loin, pour éviter le scandale car déjà des têtes se tournaient vers nous. Nous ne fûmes pas éloignés que ces deux mégères reprenaient leurs discours en nous observant.

- Ca alors... C'est incroyable !

Quelques regards nous suivirent mais bientôt, tout le monde retournait à la cérémonie. Plusieurs amis évoquèrent notre mère et bientôt, le cercueil fut mis en terre. Notre père s'approchait, jetait une rose et se retirait, réfreinant difficilement une larme.

La foule se dispersait lentement, et ne restèrent plus qu'un petit groupe d'une dizaine de personnes. C'est alors que mon frère se décida à s'approcher de John, qui était toujours en compagnie de notre cousine Lynn, que nous n'avions évidemment jamais revu non plus. Mais en levant la tête, elle sembla nous reconnaître.

- Jasper ? Rosalie ? Oh mon dieu...

- Salut Lynn...

Elle nous étreignit une seconde, les yeux pleins de larmes.

- Oh mon dieu... mon dieu... C'est incroyable...

J'observais derrière elle l'homme vouté qu'est devenu mon père, abattu sous le poids du chagrin. _C'est alors à ce moment que je crois que j'ai ressenti de la peine... ou du moins de la compassion... _

- On peut le voir ? demanda mon frère.

- Il est très abattu... Mais je suppose que oui...

Jasper prit alors ma main et nous fimes quelques pas en direction de lui. Mon coeur battait à tout rompre.

- Oncle John ?

Il relevait la tête, sous la pression contre son épaule de Lynn.

- Laissez-moi en paix...

Un sanglot brisa sa voix.

- Oncle John... Ces personnes veulent te parler...

Notre père leva alors les yeux vers nous.

- Qui... qui êtes-vous ?

_Qui êtes vous... Qui êtes vous... Papa... _Jasper s'agenouillait devant lui vivement, comme piqué.

- Papa ! Papa... C'est nous... Papa... S'il te plaît regarde-nous...C'est Jasper... Rosalie est là aussi... Tu nous reconnais... Nous sommes tes enfants, tes jumeaux !

L'homme fronçait les sourcils.

- Non... Vous... non... Vous faites erreur... Partez !

Je m'approchais. Lynn le secouait un peu.

- Oncle John... Ils sont là... Tes enfants...

Mais l'homme se fendit de pleurs plus bruyants.

- Non... non... Non... Je n'ai pas d'enfants...

- Oncle John... Ce sont Jasper et Rosalie... Ils sont revenus... Ce sont VOS enfants, à toi et Tante Elisabeth...

Un hurlement déchirant sortit de la gorge de mon père, et mes entrailles se serrèrent.

- Ne me parlez plus d'Elisabeth... Elle est morte... Elle est partie... Je n'ai plus rien...

Les yeux de Jasper s'embuèrent.

- Papa... Papa ! On est là... Papa...

_Il s'acharnait... en vain ! _

- Allez vous-en, vous m'entendez ? PARTEZ ! SORTEZ DE CE CIMETIERE ! VOUS N'AVEZ RIEN A FAIRE ICI !

Jasper éclata en sanglots, ce fut la goutte de trop pour moi. Je me penchais pour lui presser l'épaule et le faire se relever.

- Jasper... Viens...

- Papa... Regarde-nous ! On est là... On est venus de Forks... Papa !

- Jazz...

John Hale se relevait et s'éloignait, soutenu par Lynn qui semblait désolée. Mon frère restait au sol, le visage strié de larmes. Je m'agenouillais à ses côtés, laissant tomber mes larmes en rythme avec les siennes, le tenant contre moi.

- Jazz... c'est terminé...

- Non... Il peut pas... il peut pas... On est ses gosses, merde ! SES ENFANTS !

J'embrassais sa joue et massais son dos.

_Cette fois, Jasper devait renoncer. John Hale avait-il fait semblant de ne pas nous reconnaître, ou nous avait-il réellement oublié avec le choc du décès de notre mère ? Je ne saurais le dire. _

Mais une chose est sûre, nous n'avions plus notre place ici... Définitivement...

- Jasper... Viens... On va rentrer... Nolan, Leane, Emmett, et Calvin, David et Alice nous attendent... Viens... Elle est là-bas notre famille maintenant.

Ce fut la seule chose qui le fit se relever, et qui lui donna le courage de ne plus jamais pleurer pour notre père.


	35. Chapter 35 : Le concours de piano

**Bonjour bonjour !**

**Oui je sais, encore une fois, ça fait pas quinze jours, mais que voulez-vous! L'inspiration est là... alors... Je vous remercie toutes beaucoup beaucoup pour tous vos messages, vous êtes géniales :)**

**SweetyMarie, ****Butterfly971**** (**Le mot "fin" ne me donne pas envie non plus, mais bon...**), bichou85, sarinette60, mamoure21, ****Lily-pixie ****(**Nan nan nan, y a erreur, c'est MOI qui réconforte le petit Jasper :D**), Grazie, aude77, ousna, emy299, Lily-Rose-Bella, Lareveuse15, Titie, lena -lna933-, amlove, maielle, Cullen's familly, ****Mariefandetwilight**** (**Le problème "piano" va attendre un peu avant qu'on sache ce qu'il en deviendra définitivement... mais c'est quelque chose que j'ai réellement vécu donc je veux l'exploiter comme il faut**), Lenerol, Morgane, Ilonka, callie226, Miss Lunatik, Galswinthe, Annouk, zellie marcy, catiuski, Coco, vavounette, veronika crepuscule, katner, twilight-i-love-you, Lili Pattsy, emichlo, erika shoval, LolaMiSweetlove, lapiaf8, ****Nini Hathaway ****(**Sérieux, tu me crois si jte dis que ça m'est arrivé de pleurer rien qu'à penser que la fin des O.-S se rapproche ?**), lia3011, fan-par-hasard21, MaCha1983, Imaginaire-de-kiki, chriwyatt et Samystère. **

**.o.0.o.**

**En ce qui concerne Elise et le piano, vous pressentez toutes l'orage arriver. Je ne vais pas vous cacher que j'ai vécu cet orage. J'ai été dans la même situation qu'Elise, mon père est un musicien de métier. Sauf que je n'avais pas neuf ans comme elle, mais cinq ans. Au bout de quatre mois que j'en jouais, mon père m'a expédiée à mon premier concours national, vite fait bien fait. La plaisanterie a duré trois ans, jusqu'à ce que ça pète. Les trois concours que j'ai passé se sont soldés par des médailles d'or pour les trois, mais au-delà de la récompense, il y avait surtout les limites d'une passion qu'un père espérait transmettre à sa fille. J'ai tout arrêté à huit-neuf ans, après avoir tenté de jouer avec un autre professeur, en vain, quelque chose s'était cassé. Il y a ceux qui, d'un côté, n'encouragent pas du tout les enfants dans leur voie (mon père et une de mes tantes voulaient faire partie d'un cirque, c'était leur truc, mais ça a vite été mis de côté par leurs parents) et il y a ceux qui poussent trop leurs enfants. Le juste milieu est à trouver, ce n'est pas facile. En faire trop ou pas assez... Au-delà de tout ça, je crois avant tout qu'il faut seconder, encourager, sans tomber dans l'excès... **

**J'aime pas bien raconter ma vie, mais j'espère que cette petite explication vous "aiguillera" un peu dans votre lecture. C'est anodin, mais ça fait partie de la vie et je suis là pour la décrire, du mieux possible...**

**.o.0.o.**

**Je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture, prenez soin de vous!  
Tiffany.**

**.o.0.o.**

**POV CARLISLE :**

La porte de mon bureau dans la villa s'ouvrait, et j'aperçus les cheveux roux de ma petite-fille. Jordane s'avançait, et Esmé la suivit peu de temps après.

- Jordane, ma petite chérie, papi a besoin de calme pour finir son travail !

- Oh mais mamie je veux aller avec papi !

Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire : toute la bouille de son père quand il boudait petit.

- Jordane ! Viens plutôt dans le salon avec moi.

- NON ! Je veux être avec papi !

- Laisse là avec moi, j'ai presque fini de toute façon !

Ma femme quittait le bureau et Jordane s'approchait, me grimpant sur les genoux.

- Ah !

- T'es contente, tu as eu ce que tu voulais ? souriais-je.

- Mais je veux pas t'embêter papi !

- Je sais mon coeur... Tu restes sage quelques minutes, je dois terminer d'écrire ce rapport !

- Oui !

Elle me regardait écrire.

- Papi ?

- Oui ?

- Tu fais quoi ?

- J'écris un bilan de santé d'un patient !

- Oui bah mais c'est trop trop dur, hein !

- Non... Ce n'est pas si difficile tu sais...

- Ahh... Bon... Papi ?

- Oui ?

- T'es mon docteur ?

- Occasionnellement oui, quand tu as besoin !

- J'ai bobo à la langue !

Elle se mettait face à moi et tirait sa langue de sorte que je n'ai qu'elle en face de moi.

- Fais voir... Je ne vois rien chérie...

Elle souriait.

- Maman elle dit que si j'ai bobo à la langue, c'est parce que je raconte toujours des bêtises !

Je ne pus m'empêcher de rire et continuais mon rapport, mais quelques secondes plus tard, elle reprenait la parole.

- Papi ?

- Oui ?

- Tu crois qu'ils vont rentrer tard papa, maman et Elise demain ?

- Tu seras probablement au lit quand ils seront de retour !

- Oui c'est vrai hein !

_Bon... Où j'en étais... ah oui ! Miss Smith ! Dernier examen neurologique ayant établi que..._

- Papi ?

- Oui ?

_Il faut de la patience pour être grand-père ! _

- Pourquoi t'as pas été au concours d'Elise toi ?

- Parce que je travaillais hier, et que je travaille demain matin...

- C'est pas rigolo... Tu veux savoir pourquoi j'y ai pas été moi ?

- Bien sûr mon coeur !

- Parce que le piano ça me casse les oreilles, et que Elise elle me casse les oreilles aussi quand elle en fait !

J'éclatais de rire. _Ca a le mérite d'être clair ! _

- Elle sera contente de savoir ça, ta soeur !

Jordane haussait les épaules.

- Je m'en fiche, j'aime pas trop le piano ! Ca me donne envie de dormir quand je l'écoute !

- Mon pauvre chou !

Jordane s'asseyait sur le rebord de mon bureau.

- Dis papi, quand t'as fini on pourra jouer ?

- Bien sûr... Mais avant, je dois finir ceci, c'est très important !

- Bon d'accord...  
Elle attrapait un de mes stylos et le tournait dans ses petits doigts.

- T'as bientôt fini ?

- Pas tout de suite chérie...

Je continuais de taper sur mon ordinateur portable.

- Et là papi ?

- Toujours pas !

Et rebelote.

- Dis, c'est quand qu'on joue papi ?

- Ecoute ma chérie, si tu continues de me parler, je ne vais pas pouvoir finir rapidement, et donc on ne jouera pas bientôt... Il faut que tu me laisses le temps de travailler, pour que je puisse m'occuper de toi après ! D'accord ?

Elle me regardait, presque triste.

- Je t'embête ?

_Comment résister à une frimousse pareille ? _

- Mais non ma puce... Allez, viens, on va aller jouer maintenant !

- Oh c'est trop chouette, t'es le meilleur papi du monde entier de toute la terre de toutes les planètes !

- Rien que ça !

Jordane m'entraîna dans le salon où elle me fit tout faire : docteur, chanteur, danseur... _Aïe mes reins ! _sous l'oeil vigilant d'Esmé. Lorsque la petite partit faire son goûter dans la cuisine, mon épouse s'approchait de moi.

- Elle t'a encore eu !

- Je voulais faire une pause de toute façon !

- Elle te fera marcher sur la tête un jour !

- Y a-t-il du mal à aimer ses petites-filles ?

- Aucun ! Mais il faut qu'elle comprenne que quand tu travailles, tu ne peux pas jouer selon sa volonté !

- Je travaille tout le temps, Esmé ! Même quand elles sont là... Jordane est chez nous pour le week-end, je veux en profiter aussi !

- Jordane t'embobine systématiquement !

- Parce que tu ne te laisses pas avoir, toi ?

- Moi ? Certainement moins que toi !

A cet instant, notre petite-fille revint en courant et s'avançait jusqu'à Esmé, les mains dans le dos, et un petit sourire angélique sur le visage.

- Ca y est mamie, j'ai fini mes tartines de la confiture !

Elle avait sur ses lèvres une petite trace de gelée de mûres. _Son péché mignon à Jordane ! Quand nous gardions nos deux petites-filles, nous sortions deux pots bien distincts pour leur petit-déjeuner : la confiture d'abricot pour Elise, la gelée de mûres pour Jordane ! Et aucune ne prête à l'autre ! _

- C'était bon ? Tu as bu ton jus d'orange ?

- Oui, j'ai presque tout bu mais il m'en reste encore un petit peu...

- Va le finir, ça te fera du bien !

- Mamie ?

- Oui mon ange ?

- Est-ce que tu voudrais bien me faire une autre tartine encore s'il te plaît ?

- Ca ne va pas te faire beaucoup ?

- Non, j'ai encore un petit peu faim et tes tartines c'est les meilleures du monde après celles de maman ! Et ta confiture elle est trop trop bonne ma mamie !

Esmé souriait, attendrie.

- D'accord, je vais t'en préparer une dernière !

- Merci mamie !

Jordane souriait de ses petites quenottes. _Regardez-moi ça si à bientôt six ans ça sait pas faire tourner son monde... et le pire c'est qu'on y va en courant ! _Esmé souriait avec une grande tendresse dans les yeux en regardant Jordane retourner à la cuisine.

- Jordane m'embobine systématiquement hein... Et c'est toi qui me dit ça ?

Esmé me mit une petite tape sur le bras.

- Oh ça suffit Carlisle !

J'éclatais de rire.

- Aucune volonté !

Mon épouse ralait en rejoignant la cuisine et je me joignais à ces deux magnifiques femmes. Sur le mur à côté du frigidaire, j'observais la photo encadrée de mon fils entouré de sa femme et ses deux filles. _Souriant, heureux, apaisé... il l'était tout autant que ces trois femmes à ses côtés. _

Edward me comble, depuis qu'il est venu au monde. _Rien ne changera le fait que je suis redevable à mon fils de tout ce bonheur qu'il m'offre depuis qu'il est devenu papa de ces magnifiques filles ! Et je dois beaucoup à Bella également... _

**..::..**

**POV BELLA :**

- C'est bientôt son tour...

Edward, crispé, fixait la scène devant lui. Le concours avait démarré tôt ce matin, à 8h30. Elise passait à 9h15. Nous avions dû la laisser seule avec les autres petits participants dans les coulisses. Un jeune garçon de dix ans jouait un morceau devant les jurés. _Il semblait si concentré... _

- Edward ! Mon cher ami !

Nous nous retournions pour tomber nez-à-nez avec deux hommes : l'un d'une soixantaine d'années, l'autre d'une petite cinquantaine, tous deux vêtus de beaux costumes noirs.

- Monsieur Torner ! Monsieur Rupert ! Quel plaisir !

Ils se serrèrent la main.

- Je ne m'attendais pas à vous voir ici !

- Ma fille est inscrite au concours !

- Oh ! Mais j'ignorais qu'elle y participait...

- Je l'y ai inscrite... Elise s'est mise au piano il y a environ un an, et elle a très vite progressé !

- Avec un père tel que vous et vos doigts d'or, je ne me fais pas de soucis quant à l'avenir musical de votre enfant...

- Merci Monsieur...

Le plus vieux se tournait vers le plus jeune.

- Monsieur Cullen est un prodige... Sais-tu qu'il a prénommé sa fille Elise, en référence au morceau «Lettres à Elise» de Beethoven ? Edward a joué ce morceau à plusieurs reprises dans des concours divers, notamment celui de Washington et il a systématiquement remporté la première place lorsqu'il interprétait ce titre parmi d'autres... Etonnant, non ?

Le deuxième homme nous souriait à l'anecdote.

- Parfois, on dirait que le destin sait ce qu'il fait !

Edward opinait.

- Vous devez être fière, Madame !

Edward attrapait ma main.

- Pardonnez-moi... Voici mon épouse, Isabella... Bella, je te présente Monsieur Torner, qui est le directeur adjoint du conservatoire de Seattle...

- Bonjour monsieur !

Il déposa un baiser sur ma main.

- Madame, c'est un plaisir de vous rencontrer !

- Moi de même...

- Et voici Monsieur Rupert, qui a été un très bon ami de Claude... Ils étaient très proches tous les deux et monsieur a enseigné quelques années dans mon conservatoire avant de prendre la direction d'un orchestre symphonique sur Portland.

- Quel bonheur de vous rencontrer enfin Mrs Cullen ! J'ai tellement entendu parler de vous par Claude autrefois, puis par Edward maintenant ! Berthier a toujours considéré Edward comme son propre fils, alors vous pensez bien qu'un fils qui trouve l'amour, on en entend parler à tord et à travers !

Je souriais. _Claude Berthier manquait beaucoup à tout le monde... Sa mort avait été la fin de quelque chose de grandiose pour eux tous... et surtout pour Edward... _

- Edward, mon cher ami, la prochaine fois que vous êtes sur Seattle, passez déjeuner à la maison avec votre femme et votre fille !

- J'ai deux filles maintenant ! souriait Edward.

- Une petite deuxième a rejoint la famille ?

- Depuis pas mal de temps déjà... Jordane a cinq ans !

- Et bien et bien ! Voilà qui ne nous rajeunit pas ! Que vous soyez trois, quatre ou dix, vous êtes les bienvenus !

- Oh on s'arrêtera avant d'être dix à la maison !

- Nous souhaitons bonne chance à votre fille de tout coeur !

- Merci beaucoup messieurs !

Les deux hommes nous serrèrent la main et nous rejoignions nos places.

- Ils sont gentils...

- Oui, je les aime bien... En plus, ils sont drôles !

- Ils ont l'air de bien s'entendre...

- Bah ils peuvent, ils sont en couple !

_Et ben ! _

- T'es sérieux ?

- Oui... Depuis pas mal d'années je crois... Quatre ou cinq... Au début, Rupert draguait Claude, c'était à mourir de rire !

Edward souriait et ne put retenir un petit rire, visiblement perdu dans ses souvenirs. Je me retournais pour voir les deux hommes s'installer plus loin et le dit Rupert fixait Edward en souriant. Il m'adressa un petit signe de la main. _Je vais virer parano..._

- Euh... Edward ?

- Hum ?

- Ai-je des raisons de m'inquiéter pour nous deux ?

- Pourquoi ?

- Non... Comme ça...

Je me retournais pour l'observer régulièrement, et je croisais souvent le regard de Monsieur Rupert. Mon compagnon se tournait également et l'aperçut.

- Il n'a aucune chance avec moi Bella... Tu sais très bien que je préfère les blondinets bouclés comme Jasper !

- Tu me rassures...

Il attrapait ma main et l'embrassait avant de m'attirer vers lui pour déposer ses lèvres sur les miennes. Le petit garçon qui jouait quittait sa place derrière le piano et nous applaudissions. Une petite fille passa, puis 9h15 pile sonnèrent et mes entrailles se mirent à faire le grand huit.

- Candidate n°5 : Elise Cullen !

Edward et moi nous redressions. Notre fille apparut sur la scène, si petite... Elle tenait ses partitions, visiblement crispée. Je pouvais la voir trembler.

_Mon bébé... Mon petit ange... elle est là-haut, à la place de son papa... elle passe son concours... _

Elise donna un exemplaire au jury, prit place sur le tabouret pour pratiquement disparaître derrière le piano.

- Allez-y !

Elle commença alors à pianoter doucement les premières notes. Je tremblais moi aussi... _je tremblais de la voir sur cette scène, devant tous ces gens... au moins 200 personnes... ces professionnels et ce jury aux sourcils froncés. _Je revoyais ce petit bébé que j'avais porté neuf mois dans mon ventre, qui avait été le plus bel «accident» de toute ma vie. Cette petite fille magnifique, pleurant contre moi alors que je venais de la mettre au monde. _Ma petite bonne femme... _Cette enfant à laquelle nous avions appris à marcher, à parler, à jouer, à danser, à écrire et à lire... et qui maintenant apprenait le piano... _et passait un concours ! _

La pression de la main d'Edward sur la mienne augmentait au fil des secondes, et je relevais le visage vers mon époux qui fixait Elise, imperturbable. _A ceci près que des larmes baignaient ses yeux... _ce fut la seule raison pour que je me mette à pleurer. Lui, qui lui avait tout appris tous les soirs et elle, qui montre au monde ce qu'elle sait faire grâce à lui... Les pleurs roulaient sur les joues d'Edward, visiblement trop ému. J'écoutais ma fille jouer et lorsqu'elle déposa la dernière note de son dernier morceau, mon coeur et mes mains se mirent à applaudir à tout rompre. Le jury approuvait d'un signe de tête, et notait des choses sur des feuilles. Elise souriait, crispée et descendait de la scène.

_C'est terminé. _

A mes côtés, Edward reniflait et se raclait la gorge. Je me penchais pour attraper mon sac et trouver un mouchoir en papier.

- Tiens...

Il le prenait volontiers et s'essuyait.

- Merci...

Alors, sans nous concerter, je le pris dans mes bras et il me serra très fort contre lui, aussi fort qu'il ne l'avait jamais fait.

- Elle a été remarquable...

J'opinais.

- Tu crois qu'elle s'en est bien sortie ?

- Très bien... Elle a un peu trop ralentis un passage mais elle a été parfaite !

Je l'embrassais et il me prenait la main pour que nous puissions aller la chercher. Dans les coulisses, elle regardait sagement une autre concurrente sur scène mais lorsqu'elle nous vit, elle se mit à courir vers Edward et se jetait dans ses bras.

- Papa ! C'était bien ?

- Plus que bien mon amour ! Tu as été parfaite ! Je suis très fier de toi... Très très fier si tu savais...

Elise lui serrait la nuque les yeux fermés, calée contre lui. _Quelque chose me soufflait de rester en retrait... de rester là, et d'attendre... de les laisser profiter de ce calin à deux... ils avaient tant partagé autour de ce piano... ce moment est à eux ! _Edward l'embrassait et la berçait avec tendresse. _Il est vraiment un super papa ! _

Elise me tendait la main et je m'approchais pour la prendre à mon tour.

- Tu trouves que j'ai bien joué maman ?

- Evidemment ma chérie ! J'ai adoré t'écouter... J'ai même pleuré !

Elise me souriait et embrassait ma joue.

- Faut pas pleurer maman !

Je la serrais contre moi, et Edward nous entourait de ses bras.

- Je vous aime toutes les deux...

Nous finimes par regagner nos places dans l'attente des résultats qui auraient lieu vers midi.

**::..**

Les jurys de la catégorie d'Elise s'approchaient. _Je me sentais très angoissée... qu'ils nous délivrent, vite ! _

- Médaille de bronze, mention bien : Amaury Brentwood.

Le petit garçon du début montait sur scène, visiblement contrarié et récupérait sa médaille et une plaque avec un diplôme. Il rejoignit ses parents à quelques mètres de nous.

- C'est nul le bronze !

- T'en fais pas, va ! T'en auras d'autres des coupes ! De toute façon, cette coupe là était affreuse !

_Comment peut-on monter son enfant à ce point ? _Entre nous, Elise regardait le spectacle. Jamais nous ne lui monterions la tête pour lui faire miroiter monts et merveilles. Je trouve cette attitude révoltante !

- Médaille d'argent, mention très bien : Lucy Maazou.

Une des dernières à passer récupérait son trophée de façon plus modeste.

- Médaille d'or, mention excellence : Elise Cullen.

Le temps s'arrêtait à l'entente de l'annonce.

_Médaille d'or... MEDAILLE D'OR ! _Edward avait les yeux écarquillés et Elise nous regardait, ses pupilles remplies de larmes.

- J'ai la médaille d'or, papa ?

- Oui ma chérie !

Elise se dirigeait vers la scène et comme dans un rêve, je la vis se faire passer la médaille autour du cou, prendre une plaque et un diplôme. Elle redescendait toute souriante.

- PAPA ! MAMAN ! J'AI LA MEDAILLE D'OR !

Edward l'attrapait dans ses bras.

- Ma puce, je suis... oh seigneur...

De nouvelles larmes roulèrent sur ses joues.

- Je t'aime Elise !

Notre fille admirait son trophée. Sur la scène, les deux coupes symbolisant les deux premières places furent distribuées mais nous n'en avions cure. _Elise est troisième, sur plus de trente enfants... _Elle dut remonter sur scène pour une photo de tous les participants, mais déjà je ne rêvais plus que de ramener ma fille chez nous pour en profiter.

- Maman ! Faut appeler papi, et pépé aussi ! Et Tatie Rose !

- Viens, on va leur téléphoner, prends mon portable, tu leur annonceras toi-même !

Elise était aux anges en sortant sur le parking au dehors. Edward avait déjà pris son portable pour prévenir certains de ses collègues. Elise prenait le mien.

- Allô mamie ? C'est Elise !

«...»

- J'ai eu la médaille en or ! Elle est trop jolie !

«...»

- Oui c'est vrai mamie ! J'ai eu la médaille d'or !

Elise souriait et riait et j'entendais clairement Esmé hurler de plaisir. Elle fut très fière d'annoncer à toute la famille son trophée.

_Il m'était cependant difficile de déterminer lequel d'Edward ou d'Elise était le plus heureux... sans compter bien sûr que je me sentais remplie d'une grande fierté. _

C'est ma fille !

**::..**

A notre retour à Forks, nous fumes accueillis par tout le monde. Jordane se jetait dans nos bras.

- Elise, fais voir ta médaille ! Ooohh elle est trop jolie dis donc !

- Elle est en or ! Le monsieur a dit que j'avais eu une mention excellent !

Jasper et Emmett firent péter deux bouteilles de champagne et de jus de pomme pétillants pour les enfants. Esmé et Sue avaient eu le temps de confectionner un buffet avec l'aide d'Alice et de Rosalie.

Elise raconta son concours encore et encore dans le jardin de la villa des Cullen. Le temps chaud de cet été nous permit une longue veillée pour admirer notre enfant qui expliquait pour la centième fois qu'elle avait été angoissé, puis que ça avait été mieux quand elle avait commencé à jouer.

_Je n'arrivais pas à me lasser de voir tant de bonheur dans ses yeux, toutes ses petites étoiles de plaisir... _

Jasper me servit une coupe de champagne en souriant.

- Vous m'avez fait une filleule championne !

- Elle a l'air tellement heureuse...

Il me désigna d'un coup de tête une silhouette au niveau de la piscine creusée, dos à nous.

- Edward a l'air ému...

- Il a pleuré !

- C'est important pour lui de voir sa fille faire du piano... et enseigner la musique a toujours été toute sa vie...

- Je sais...

- Tu devrais aller le voir !

- T'as raison !

Le meilleur ami de mon mari haussait les épaules.

- J'ai toujours raison en ce qui le concerne, je le connais ! On est mariés depuis tellement longtemps lui et moi...

Je souriais et trinquais avec lui avant de rejoindre Edward. Jordane s'était endormie dans le salon, sur le canapé en compagnie de David. _Ils se tenaient la main en dormant..._ Leane dormait, blottie sous un plaid dans un fauteuil. Calvin et Nolan jouaient ensemble aux petites voitures dans le carré de sable qu'avait fait installer Carlisle pour les filles.

Je retrouvais Edward au niveau de la piscine, qu'il fixait, les yeux dans le vide, une coupe à la main.

- Edward ? Ca va ?

- Ouais...

Nous nous tournions en entendant Elise rire. Elle n'avait pas quitté sa médaille. Edward souriait.

- Je n'imaginais pas qu'elle réussirait aussi bien...

- Tu étais confiant...

- Oui... mais c'est... Bella, c'est extraordinaire pour moi...

- Je sais... J'imagine...  
Je caressais son dos de ma paume.

- Je n'avais jamais pensé que mes enfants puissent faire du piano... Quand Elise s'est assise derrière la première fois, je me suis senti léger et plus qu'heureux et fier... La voir ce matin gagner cette médaille... avec une mention... c'est... pffff...

_Il semblait à court de mots... à court de tout... _

- Elle a une oreille musicale incroyable ! Elle est très intelligente !

Je souriais.

- Bah, c'est ma fille qu'est-ce que tu crois ?

Edward se mit à rire et embrassait ma joue.

- Faut le dire vite, tu n'as aucune oreille musicale, Bella !

- C'est pas faux ! souriais-je.

- Mais ça reste ta fille, et la mienne aussi...

Je soupirais de plaisir et me laissais aller contre son torse.

- Ca, c'est la plus belle phrase du monde...

- Oui, et elle est valable deux fois, pour Elise, mais aussi pour Miss Jordane !

- Tu crois que Jordane fera du piano un jour ?

Nous nous regardions puis éclations de rire. _Nous connaissions tous deux la réponse !_

- Noooon !

Aucune chance que Jordane s'y mette. Elle détestait cordialement cet instrument pour je ne sais quelle raison. Un soir, alors qu'Elise travaillait sa musique, elle était arrivée dans la salle de bains et en était ressortie rapidement, avec deux cotons tige plantés droit dans ses tympans. _«Oh mais moi j'en ai trop trop marre de leur piano là c'est trop nul ! Je veux devenir sourde !»_. L'instrument de prédilection de Jordane était une espèce de vieille flûte que je lui avais acheté à ses cinq ans, comme ça. Je l'avais trouvé dans un magasin de petites babioles et ma fille était tombée amoureuse de cette flûte.

Ce n'était pas un instrument professionnel, juste un jouet, mais dieu sait que depuis, nous l'entendions siffler dedans à tout va, très fort et très faux mais peu importe ! Elle arpentait l'appartement avec sa flûte dans la bouche et pouvait faire ça des heures durant !

J'admirais les étoiles de cette nuit d'été, Edward ayant posé une main sur ma hanche. Les grillons chantaient et au loin, nous entendions notre famille. _Ce moment était parfait... parfait en tout point. _

- Bella ?

- Oui ?

Je me retournais pour voir Edward. Il semblait si sérieux.

- Est-ce que tu voudrais bien me faire un autre bébé ?

Pour la deuxième fois de la journée, le temps semblait s'arrêter. _«Est-ce que tu voudrais bien me faire un autre bébé?»... _

Cette proposition la dernière fois nous avait porté préjudice. Mais maintenant, j'avais résolu tous mes dilemmes. Jordane marche, et plus que bien puisqu'elle a cinq ans. Elise travaille bien mieux à l'école, surtout depuis qu'elle est passée en classe supérieure et qu'elle a changé d'enseignante. Edward a pris ses marques au Conservatoire, il est suivi pour son anémie ferriprive et il tâche de rentrer pour dîner le soir. Quant à moi, j'ai pris un mi-temps au boulot, et je gère mieux l'appartement.

_En somme, rien ne s'y oppose plus. Et cette période de ma vie semblait mieux s'adapter à l'idée d'avoir un troisième enfant. _

- Bella... Est-ce que...

- Oui...

- Qu... Tu es sûre ?

- Oui... Je t'avais promis que nous aurions un autre enfant... Je crois que le moment est venu de le faire ce bébé...

Un large sourire fendit le visage d'Edward et il posait nos coupes sur la petite table entre les deux bains de soleil.

- C'est vrai ?

- Oui... On va le faire ce petit garçon...

Edward attrapa mon visage et l'attira contre le sien pour m'embrasser à en perdre haleine. Je me laissais happer par son langoureux baiser et me serrais tout contre lui.

- Merci Bella...

- Attends de l'avoir ton bébé avant de me remercier...  
Il souriait contre ma bouche et la reprenait d'assaut.

- HE ! VOUS FAITES QUOI TOUS LES DEUX? VENEZ AVEC NOUS TRINQUER A LA MEDAILLE DE VOTRE FILLE !

Nous rejoignîmes les autres, main dans la main, avec un sourire un peu plus grand accroché sur les lèvres.

**::..**

Cette nuit-là, nous nous couchions dans la chambre de jeune homme d'Edward chez ses parents. Il s'était fait tard, nous avions beaucoup bu : ne pas prendre la route avec les filles fut notre meilleure option.

Edward me fit l'amour d'une façon encore qu'il ne m'avait fait peu ressentir : ce fut passionné, doux, tendre et intense à la fois. Il était en moi, autour de moi, partout. Je fermais les yeux et gémissais en le sentant entrer et sortir de ma féminité. Nous étouffions nos gémissements dans la bouche de l'autre et j'encerclais sa taille de mes jambes pour le sentir davantage.

- Bella...

Je griffais ses fesses en gémissant, alors qu'il embrassait mon menton et léchait mon cou.

- Edward... C'est si boon...

Mon intimité palpitait, et je me sentais m'abandonner sous lui. Il suçotait mes seins et poussait plus fort en moi, me faisant haleter.

- Ouii... Encore...

Il me pénétrait plus vivement, faisant grincer le lit. A chaque coup de butoir, je gémissais un peu plus et lui aussi. Puis, enfin, il atteignit mon clitoris et le frotta de ses doigts. Je me resserrais sur lui violemment, réprimant un cri qu'il étouffa avec sa bouche. Il grogna puis durcit un peu plus en moi et se répandait dans mon ventre qui, je l'espérais, abriterait bientôt un enfant.

_Avoir des enfants avec Edward fut la meilleure chose que j'ai jamais faite dans toute mon existence... _

**..::..**

**POV ELISE :**

_JE SUIS TROP TROOOP CONTENTE ! _A l'école aujourd'hui, tout le monde a voulu voir ma médaille ! En plus, la maîtresse m'a même amené le journal, on était tous en photo dedans et je suis sur le premier rang ! Mrs Stool l'a découpé et l'a punaisé au mur. Comme ça, je peux le voir tous les jours !

C'est bien de faire du piano, même si papa me fait beaucoup travailler ! Il veut bientôt qu'on refasse un autre concours, un peu plus difficile. Tous les soirs, je fais un peu mais des fois, j'ai moins envie que d'habitude. Alors je joue avec ma petite-soeur même si papa est pas content, maman elle lui dit que je dois jouer aussi !

Ce soir, on a mangé et papa et maman nous ont appelé après qu'on a débarrassé la table. Ils avaient l'air sérieux.

- Elise ? Jordane ?

- Quoi ?

- Vous venez ? On doit vous parler !

_Moi, j'aime pas bien quand ils disent ça... A chaque fois, ça veut dire qu'on a fait des bêtises, qu'on a pas été gentilles ou qu'ils veulent nous dire quelque chose de pas drôle ! La dernière fois, ils nous ont expliqué pourquoi tonton Jasper et Tatie Rose pleuraient beaucoup, parce qu'ils ont perdu leur maman qui est morte... J'aime pas la mort ! Je veux pas que ma maman meurt... déjà que l'ancien patron de papa, Petit Monsieur est mort... c'est beaucoup ! Mais Tatie Rose nous a dit qu'elle a jamais beaucoup vu sa maman, alors qu'elle n'était pas trop triste. Tonton Jasper lui, il a souvent pleuré ! Même que Calvin il disait qu'il était toujours triste maintenant... _

Je me suis assise sur le canapé, papa et maman se tenaient la main et ils étaient assis sur la table devant. Jordane est venue à côté de moi avec sa poupée.

- On a fait des bêtises ?

- Moi j'ai rien fait du tout de bêtises ! disait Jordane.

_Pffff... Même pas vrai, de toute façon Jordane elle fait souvent des bêtises ! En plus elle m'embête, c'est pas toujours drôle d'avoir une petite soeur ! _

- Non... On voudrait vous parler !

- Ah bon ?

- Oui... Voilà... papa et moi on a discuté longtemps, et on a décidé qu'on voudrait bien que vous ayiez un petit frère ou une autre petite soeur !

_Oh non ! _

- Mais maman, moi j'ai déjà une petite soeur !

- Ouais, et moi j'ai aussi une soeur, sauf qu'elle est pas petite, qu'elle est plus grande que moi ! Alors c'est pas grave si on en a pas...

Papa et maman ils se sont regardés bizarrement.

- Vous savez, on voudrait vraiment avoir un autre bébé... j'aime beaucoup votre maman, et des fois quand on est amoureux, souvent même, on veut beaucoup de bébés avec son ou sa chérie...

- T'as déjà un bébé dans ton ventre, maman ?

- Non pas encore... On voulait vous en parler avant, savoir ce que vous en pensiez...

Jordane suçait son pouce et se caressait l'oreille.

- Moi je veux bien mais que si c'est un petit frère, sinon si c'est une soeur je vais déménager !

Papa et maman ils ont ri. Moi aussi. Jordane elle peut pas déménager elle est trop petite !

- Et toi Elise ?

- Je sais pas trop...

- Est-ce que ça te ferait de la peine si tu avais un petit frère ou une autre petite soeur ?

- Non... un peu... parce que après avec un bébé vous pourrez plus vous occuper de moi ! Vous vous occuperez que de Jordane parce qu'elle est encore un peu petite, et du bébé parce qu'il sera tout petit lui !

Maman s'est levée et m'a prise dans ses bras.

- Mon amour, on aura toujours du temps pour toi, ce n'est pas parce que tu grandis que l'on t'oublie...

Elle m'a fait un bisou et elle m'a gardé contre elle.

_Moi j'aime bien faire un calin à ma maman... Ca me fait du bien quand je suis triste, ou même quand je suis pas triste et ben je me sens mieux après... _Alors je veux bien un petit frère ou une petite soeur, mais que si ma maman Bella elle continue de me faire des calins.


	36. Chapter 36 : La vie tourne

**Bonjour tout le monde, avec ce beau soleil qui soigne mon rhume, voici un nouveau one-shot. Je le dédie plus particulièrement à **Lily**, fan invétérée de Jordane =) Vous allez donc avoir le premier point de vue de la petite Jordane, qui a de bien drôles d'idées parfois ! **

**Ces O.S filent et la fin se rapproche, vous savez pas le cafard d'enfer que ça me colle quand j'envisage mes brouillons et mes plans pour la fin!**

**Mais merci à vous toutes d'être encore là : corail, Samystère, lia3011, Joeymalia42, AuroreAthena, Miss Lunatik, Erika Shoval, Titie, Nini Hathaway, fan-par-hasard21, ****Lily Pattsy ****(**T'inquiète pas, je recherchais pas de belles phrases pour les questions sur Alice, je voulais surtout des réactions spontanées, ça m'aide mieux!**), Lily-Rose-Bella, ****PrincessCC**** (**Je te remercie :)**), minette292, Morgane Lapiaf8, twilight-I-love-you, coco-des-iles, SweetyMarie, vinie65, Galswinthe, Lareveuse15, Imaginaire-de-kiki, Grazie,**** MaCha1983 ****(**D'habitude j'évite d'expliquer ce que j'ai vécu ou pas quand j'écris, mais je tenais à le faire pour l'histoire d'Elise, pour que certaines puissent comprendre qu'on peut avoir des parents géniaux -et dieu sait combien les miens le sont, mais que ça ne les empêche pas de se tromper parfois...**), ousna, Cullen's Familly, LolaMiSweetlove, mamoure21, ****maielle malone ****(**je ne pense pas effectivement que beaucoup de parents demandent à leurs enfants ce qu'ils pensent du fait d'avoir un autre frère ou une autre soeur... mais ça arrive!**), Pauline, melacullen, ****aude77**** (**mdrr navrée pour ta voisine et ta flûte, mais quand ton petit Bastien sera là, pense à te venger à lui offrant un tambour :D**), callie226, emichlo, veronika crepuscule, sarinette60, Maya. Melanie, ****Lenerol**** (**Je te confirme, je suis aussi une petite-fille très attachée à son grand-père & je sais que la réciproque est vraie**), Ilonka, katner, Butterfly971, mel031, Mariefandetwilight, ****twilight-poison**** (**tu vas me faire rougir mdr**), bichou85, aelita48, chriwyatt, ****Lily-pixie ****(**Non laisse tomber j'me suis occupée de Jasper :D**), Annouk, lena -lna933-, tiphaine martin. **

**Pour ce nouvel O.-S, j'ai aussi fait appel à des trucs qui me sont arrivés, pas forcément de la même façon mais j'ai aussi vécu une certaine partie de l'histoire. C'est d'ailleurs étrange de s'y recoller, parce que je n'avais plus écrit un truc que j'ai vécu depuis Jardin Secret et l'histoire d'Alice donc bon... mais ça fait une psychanalyse et ça fait du bien lol. **

**Je vous laisse sur cette lecture, je vous embrasse,**

**bon mercredi à vous**

**prenez soin de vous**

**Tiffany.**

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**POV JORDANE : **

Moi, je m'ennuie trop trop ! Papa et Elise ils me cassent la tête avec le piano. Ca pue le piano ! Maman elle est déjà au dodo mais moi j'ai trop rien à faire ! D'habitude Elise elle joue avec moi des fois avec mes poupées, et les siennes aussi parce qu'elles sont jolies et que je les aime bien. Mais maintenant que elle a encore un concours de piano là, elle joue plus jamais le soir ! Papa la fait travailler tout le temps !

Ils font toujours que de la musique ! C'est pénible à force, moi aussi je sais faire de la musique. A l'école, on a fabriqué un bâton de pluie et la maîtresse nous apprend à jouer la flûte. _Moi aussi je veux faire de la musique ! _

J'ai pris ma flûte et puis mon bâton. Elise elle jouait un joli morceau mais je suis sûre que avec la flûte et le bâton de pluie ça sera mieux encore ! J'ai commencé à souffler dans la flûte et à bouger le bâton en marchant autour du piano et dans le salon.

_Ah oui c'est mieux la musique comme ça ! Vraiment trop mieux ! Je vais aller faire le concours avec Elise comme ça elle gagnera maintenant ! _

- Jordane, arrête ça ! Elise doit travailler !

- Mais papa écoute regarde je fais bien la musique avec toi et ma soeur !

J'ai sifflé encore, peut-être que papa il a pas bien entendu. Papa, c'est un musicien alors il aime le bruit de la musique.

- Arrête Jordane ! Tu me déconcentres !

_Elle est nulle ma soeur ! _Moi j'aime la flûte, alors je joue de la flûte !

- JORDANE ! STOP ! Va jouer dans ta chambre mais ne nous embête pas s'il te plaît !

- Oh mais pffff t'es nul papa ! Je fais de la musique pour toi et t'aimes pas ben t'y connais rien !

Je suis allée voir maman dans sa chambre, parce que maman elle aime la musique que je fais ! Ma maman elle est dans son lit et elle fait de la lecture. J'ai claqué la porte, parce que je suis trop énervée maintenant !

- T'es pas dans ta chambre mon coeur ?

- Non ! J'ai voulu faire de la musique mais papa il m'a fâché !

Maman elle m'a dit de venir m'allonger avec elle. Moi j'aime bien aller au lit avec maman, elle est gentille maman. _Pas comme papa qui aime pas ma musique ! Il comprend rien ! _

- Tu as encore embêté papa et Elise ?

- Mais non maman ! Je veux faire de la musique avec eux mais j'aime pas le piano ! Alors j'ai fait de la flûte et du baton de pluie, c'est mieux !

- Quand papa et Elise font du piano, il ne faut pas faire de bruit, ta soeur a un concours encore bientôt, elle doit travailler un peu...

- Mais je voulais l'aider !

Maman elle m'a fait un câlin.

- Je sais chérie...

- T'aimes bien moi quand je joue de la flûte, hein maman ?

- Oui mon coeur ! Bien sûr que j'aime t'écouter !

_Alors je vais jouer pour maman ! _J'ai soufflé dans ma flûte, ça a fait beaucoup de bruits bizarres et maman elle a fait une grimace un peu mais elle a sourit. _Elle aime bien la musique maman ! _

- T'aimes quand je fais de la musique maman ?

- Ohhh oui ma chérie ! J'adore quand tu joues de la flûte !

_Ah ben ça c'est gentil alors je vais lui faire plaisir à ma maman ! _Du coup ben j'ai joué un peu la flûte.

- Euh... Jordane ma chérie ! Tu ne veux pas me montrer plutôt comment marche ce joli bâton de pluie ?

- Oh si regarde !

J'ai posé la flûte et j'ai tourné le baton un peu dans tous les sens pour que maman elle comprenne comment ça marche. Puis elle a essayé aussi.

- Il est très joli, ça fait un bruit très agréable...

On a fait tourner un peu longtemps le bâton toutes les deux et j'aimais bien.

- On a bien fait de te faire couper les cheveux Jordane, ça te va bien...

Maintenant, j'ai les cheveux qui m'arrivent au-dessus des épaules. Tatie Rose elle appelle ça un carré et elle a voulu faire pareil avec Leane, mais Leane elle a pas trop voulu, elle a préféré garder des cheveux longs.

- Tu ressembles vraiment à une petite fille maintenant...

- Tu te fais pas couper les cheveux toi maman ?

- Non, ça ne me va pas bien si je coupe comme toi... Je trouve que c'est pas joli sur moi !

_Maman elle est trop jolie ! _

- T'es belle maman...

- Merci ma chérie... Toi aussi, tu es la plus jolie des petites filles !

- Et Elise ?

- Elise aussi, mais elle est plus grande que toi ! Vous êtes toutes les deux les plus belles filles de la terre !

- Je suis plus jolie que Leane ?

- Pour moi oui ! Mais j'aime aussi Leane beaucoup !

- Parce que tu es sa tatie ?

- Oui, voilà...

- Moi Leane je la trouve trop jolie ! Elle est toujours trop bien coiffée !

- Tu es belle aussi mon coeur !

- A l'école les autres des fois ils m'appellent carotte parce que j'ai les cheveux orange !

- Ce sont des coquins ! Et puis tu es rousse comme ton papa... La prochaine fois, tu leur diras à l'école qu'il y a toujours quelqu'un pour aimer les roux, parce que moi j'aime ton papa très fort même s'il est brun roux... Tu tiens de lui !

_Mais personne m'aime, moi ! _

- J'ai pas de chéri ! C'est quand qu'on a un chéri ?

- Tu peux avoir un chéri n'importe quand...

- Elise, son chéri c'est Kevin ! Pourquoi c'est son chéri ?

- Parce qu'elle le trouve beau et qu'elle s'entend bien avec lui... Il n'y a pas un garçon qui te plaît dans ta classe ?

- Si, mais faut pas le dire sinon tout le monde à l'école il va encore rigoler !

- Promis, je ne dirai rien !

- Je trouve que Maxim il est trop beau !

- C'est vrai que Maxim est un beau garçon ! Tu as très bon goût ma puce !

- Mais j'aime bien aussi Leo ! C'est le seul qui rigole pas quand les autres m'appellent carotte !

- Ah ben tu vois... Regarde, tu as deux chéris toi alors !

- Ah oui c'est vrai, un et un ça fait deux !

- Voilà...

Je me suis couchée avec maman et elle m'a fait un câlin mais on a entendu Elise et papa parler fort. Ils se fâchent. Maman elle a levé la tête.

- Papa j'en ai marre...

- Le concours est dans quinze jours ! Après, tu seras tranquille...

- Non, j'en ai marre je veux dormir !

Elise elle est rentrée dans la chambre de maman et elle pleurait.

- J'en ai marre maman il m'énerve papa !

Maman l'a pris dans ses bras. _J'aime pas que ma soeur elle pleure ! Ca me rend triste et j'ai envie de pleurer aussi ! _

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- Je suis fatiguée j'ai envie de jouer et de dormir mais papa il veut que je continue le piano !

- Elise ! Allez viens chérie... On fait une pause et tu joues une dernière fois le morceau entier, après je te laisse tranquille !

- Non Edward ! Il est 22h30, elle devrait dormir depuis une heure déjà !

- Ca va lui prendre deux minutes ! Elle a bien travaillé ce soir !

- Edward, j'ai dit non ! Bon sang, elle a onze ans !

- Bon ben tant pis ! Si elle n'est pas prête pour le concours, vous viendrez pas dire que je ne vous aurais pas prévenues !

- JE VEUX PLUS LE FAIRE TON CONCOURS C'EST TROP NUL J'AIME PLUS FAIRE DU PIANO AVEC TOI ! T'ES NUL ET T'ES PENIBLE ! TU M'ENERVES HEIN !

_Comment elle parle à papa ! C'est pas bien ! Faut pas crier après papa et maman comme ça ! _

- Olala Elise, faut pas parler comme ça ! C'est pas bien !

- Tais-toi tu m'énerves !

Elise elle continue à pleurer et maman la garde dans ses bras.

- Heh heh, on se calme les filles... Il est très tard, il y a des voisins qui dorment, je ne veux pas que vous vous mettiez à crier, vous le savez ça !

- Mais c'est Elise qu'a commencé à crier après papa !

- Jordane !

_C'est pas juste ! Je me fais toujours fâcher ! _Papa s'est approché.

- Bon c'est pas grave Elise... On va s'arrêter pour ce soir, demain tu ne feras pas de piano et on reprendra lundi, d'accord ?

- NON ! Je veux plus faire du piano ! Je veux pas faire ce concours, j'en ai marre !

Maman elle berçait Elise contre elle et embrassait son front. Papa il a soufflé et il est parti dans le salon. Alors ma maman elle a installé Elise dans le lit et nous a fait des bisous.

- Soyez sages mes chéries, restez toutes les deux... Maman doit aller parler à Papa... Essayez de vous endormir...

- Maman, tu veux pas lire une histoire ?

_Si j'ai pas mon histoire, je fais mal dodo ! _

- Je vais d'abord parler avec Papa, il a besoin de discuter avec un adulte... Mais essayez de vous endormir... Elise chérie, arrête de pleurer mon coeur...

- Je veux plus faire de piano maman...

- D'accord... Je vais parler à papa...

Elle a quitté la chambre et je suis restée avec ma soeur.

- Pourquoi tu veux plus faire du piano Elise ?

- Parce que papa il veut trop que j'en fasse tout le temps ! Et moi je veux pas ! Toi t'as de la chance tu peux jouer le soir, mais moi je peux plus ! J'en ai marre !

- En plus le piano moi ça m'agace ! J'aime pas, ça m'empêche de faire dodo et quand je fais un peu de lecture avec maman ben j'y arrive pas !

- Moi je sais bien lire maintenant !

- Moi j'y arrive pas trop encore mais chez mamie j'ai lu ce que y avait marqué sur la bouteille de lait et mamie elle était trop contente !

Ma soeur elle a reniflé.

- T'es triste encore ?

- Oui... En plus j'ai crié après papa je vais me faire fâcher !

- Peut-être que maman va lui dire de pas se fâcher...

- Je vais quand même être punie ! J'aurai pas de bonbons peut-être...

- Bah c'est pas grave je te donnerai des miens mais faudra pas le dire sinon je me ferai punir aussi !

- T'es trop gentille Jordane !

Elise, elle m'a fait un bisou après. _J'aime bien des fois quand ma soeur elle me fait des bisous. _

- Mais je te les donnerai avant qu'on ait un petit frère ou une petite soeur parce que sinon on en aura moins après s'il faut lui donner !

- Au début ça sera un bébé et toi quand t'étais bébé tu mangeais pas des bonbons !

- J'ai pas mangé des bonbons ?

- Non, tu buvais que du lait dans un biberon, tout le temps ! Des fois je te le donnais quand maman elle voulait bien !

- Beurk ! Pourquoi elle me donnait pas de bonbons ?

- Parce que t'avais pas de dents comme maintenant...

L'autre jour, la petite souris elle est passée parce que j'ai tombé une dent. _Mais si je les tombe toutes, je vais plus pouvoir manger de bonbons et je vais boire au biberon encore ?_

- Mais si j'ai plus mes dents maintenant ben tu crois que maman elle va me donner le biberon ?

Elise, elle a rigolé.

- Mais naan ! Quand tu tombes tes petites dents, c'est que la grosse dent elle pousse derrière, alors t'auras encore des bonbons !

- Ah ouuuffff ! Je préfère que ça soit le bébé de maman et papa qui boit du biberon parce que maintenant, je suis trop grande pour ça !

- Oui !

Elise elle a commencé à faire dodo.

- Elise ?

- Quoi ?

- Tu crois qu'on va bientôt l'avoir le bébé à la maison ?

- Maman elle l'a pas dit encore... alors je sais pas ! C'est long des fois !

- Moi je veux pas trop un bébé, ça pleure tout le temps et ça fait caca dans la couche alors après ça pue ! En plus, ben ils vont le mettre où le bébé ?

- Dans une chambre !

- Mais y en a plus ! Tu crois qu'ils vont lui donner ma chambre ?

- Non ! Jordane, je suis fatiguée !

- Moi pas trop...

- Jordane, arrête de parler !

_J'aime pas quand on parle pas... Le silence, ça fait mal à la tête ! _

**..::..**

**POV EDWARD :**

Je me laissais glisser au sol pour m'asseoir par terre, le dos contre le canapé. _Elise veut arrêter... alors qu'elle a tant de talent en elle... Elise veut arrêter le piano... _J'ai échoué. J'ai poussé trop loin ma petite fille alors que, de toute évidence, elle est née pour jouer de cet instrument... Elle avait eu cette médaille d'or à Seattle, et elle maîtrisait très bien les morceaux à présenter au prochain concours... _Elle veut tout arrêter ! _

_«T'es nul... tu m'énerves... Je veux plus faire de piano avec toi...»_

J'ai poussé ma fille à bout. Et la voilà aux portes de la pré-adolescence, du haut de ses onze ans, à me renvoyer mes conneries. _En pleine gueule. Prends ça dans ta tronche mais surtout, ne réponds rien... _Jamais nos filles n'avaient de mots trop hauts envers nous, c'est une valeur que nous leur avions inculqué : le respect parental. Mais nous leur avions aussi appris à ce qu'elles manifestent calmement, dans un climat apaisant, ce qui ne leur convenait pas que ce soit dans notre vie ou dans notre façon d'agir. _C'est la première fois qu'Elise me hurle dessus ainsi... et elle pleurait. _

La porte de la chambre s'ouvrait et Bella me rejoignit en soupirant.

- Je ne vais pas te dire que je t'avais mis en garde... souffla-t-elle.

Elle s'installait sur le sofa derrière moi, ses jambes de chaque côté de mon dos.

- Je sais Bella... J'suis mauvais !

Ses mains se posèrent sur mes épaules.

- Tu n'es pas mauvais, Edward... C'est juste que tu as trop insisté et que tu as trop exigé d'elle... Ce n'est qu'une enfant, il faut qu'elle s'amuse...

- A son âge, Claude me faisait bosser encore plus...

- Edward... Tu ne peux pas exiger d'Elise la même chose que toi... Tu ne peux pas te projetter sur elle de la sorte. Toi, tu as toujours voulu être pianiste, mais sais-tu le métier que ta fille envisage au moins ?

_Le trou. Le néant. Je n'avais pas de réponse à ça... et ça me faisait encore plus chier parce que... parce que je sais tout de ma fille, mais que ces derniers temps, j'ai été trop omnubilé par l'idée de la voir derrière un piano... à tel point que j'en ai oublié de m'intéresser à ce qu'elle traverse... _

- Putain, j'suis un nase !

- Non Edward ! Shhh... Ecoute-moi... tu as trop mis de pression sur ses petites épaules... Tu n'es plus seulement son père maintenant, tu es son professeur... Tu lui enseignes une matière sur laquelle tu as un niveau bien supérieur à la plupart de tes semblables... C'est impressionnant pour elle, même intimidant ! Quand tu es derrière ce piano, tu n'es plus son papa... tu es cet «idole» et elle a peur, parce qu'elle n'a pas la même exigence que toi envers la musique... Tout simplement !

_Comment avais-je fait pour ne plus être ce père ? Tout m'avait pourtant semblé si naturel et instinctif... _

- Elle semblait si heureuse d'apprendre le piano...

- Elle l'était sûrement... Elle partageait ça avec toi... mais pas avec la même intensité. Tu comprends ?

- Qu'est-ce qui m'est arrivé, Bella ?

Elle soupirait et appuyait son visage dans le creux de ma clavicule, ses bras encerclant ma cage thoracique.

- Tu veux savoir ce que j'en pense ?

J'opinais. _Bella est toujours clairvoyante. Et intelligente. Elle «sait» mieux que quiconque, même mieux que moi-même, ce qui peut m'arriver._

- Bien sûr...

- Je crois qu'enseigner la musique te manque... Tu es un super directeur de conservatoire, mais tu as perdu une part de toi en rendant ta casquette de professeur...

- J'ai des responsabilités maintenant !

- Je sais... Mais force est de constater que tu aimais ce métier, davantage que celui de directeur...

_Elle dit vrai. _

- Claude m'a confié cette tâche et...

- Oui, mais Claude voulait avant tout que tu fasses ce qui te plaît réellement. Il t'a aimé profondément, comme un fils, et il voulait avant tout que tu sois heureux et épanoui. Si telle était son envie, je crois que tu devrais reprendre l'enseignement.

- Je ne veux pas laisser son Conservatoire à l'abandon !

- Tu peux en rester le directeur, mais apprendre à déléguer, ne serait-ce que quelques heures par semaine. Engage un assistant, ou donne plus de travail à tes responsables administratifs...

- Je ne pourrai pas suivre les élèves avec assiduité !

- Alors, instaure des cours particuliers pour ceux qui soit ont un peu de difficultés à assimiler certaines techniques, soit pour ceux qui préparent de grosses échéances, auquel cas tu peux les conseiller, leur faire part de ton expérience... Ce sera gratifiant, tu enseigneras tout en respectant la volonté de Claude...

_Son idée n'est pas idiote ! Pas idiote du tout... en engageant une tête supplémentaire, je pourrai me débarrasser de certaines paperasses complexes et aménager des horaires de soutien... _et ainsi continuer d'enseigner...

- J'en parlerai aux autres demain...

- Je crois que c'est le meilleur pour toi !

Elle se penchait contre moi et embrassait ma joue.

- Merci Bella...

- J'aurais dû parler de ça avant avec toi...

- Elise me déteste, pas vrai ?

- Elle est fatiguée, et en colère. Elle ne veut plus faire de piano...

- Elle avait trouvé quelque chose qu'elle aimait, et j'ai tout cassé !

- Non... Laisse-là juste faire ce que font toutes les petites filles de onze ans : s'amuser, ne pas être trop sérieuses... Il faut absolument que tu la laisses grandir. Elle va devenir une jeune fille bientôt, et elle découvrira un autre monde... Il ne faut pas l'y précipiter trop tôt. Elle doit prendre le temps de jouer avec ses poupées, ses figurines pour que le jour où elle estimera ne plus vouloir jouer, elle ne se sente pas «oppressée» par ce choix.

_Elle a déjà onze ans... Bientôt, elle sera au collège..._

- Comment tu fais pour la comprendre comme ça ?

- Je sais comment j'ai réagis... Je sais que quand je suis entrée au collège, tout le monde dans mon entourage me disait : ça y est, tu es une grande, tu es une jeune femme. Te voilà bientôt chez les adultes. Ca m'a obsédée pendant des semaines... Un jour je suis rentrée dans ma chambre après une journée au collège en sixième, et j'ai voulu jouer tout simplement. J'ai repensé à tout ça et je me suis dit que comme je serai bientôt une femme, je ne devais plus jouer. Que jouer aux poupées, c'est pour les petites filles. Il n'y a eu que quelques exceptions où je me cachais sous mes draps pour jouer avec mes poupées... mais je me sentais nulle de faire ça. Et puis j'ai toujours regretté maintenant d'avoir eu honte de jouer. Dans le fond, je ne faisais rien de mal... Je l'ai réalisé quand j'ai eu dix-huit ans. Un jour, je suis allée dans un magasin de jouets et j'avais très envie d'avoir ces belles barbies bien habillées et souriantes... Elles représentaient un monde d'innocence et de sourires. J'avais déjà été violée, et je voulais rejouer. J'ai acheté une poupée, j'étais heureuse. C'était pathétique mais j'en ai eu besoin... Je suis allée dans ma chambre, je me suis mise sous mon lit et j'ai joué mais la magie n'a pris que quelques minutes... Dix tout au plus... Et ce jour-là, je me suis dit que c'était trop tard... Je n'ai jamais pris le temps de devenir grande, j'ai l'impression de l'être depuis toujours...

_Bella avait beaucoup souffert, de beaucoup de choses. Et quand je vois qu'après plus de dix ans, j'apprends encore des anecdotes sur elle, sur sa façon de penser, je me dis qu'elle a tant à cacher..._

- Et grâce à toi, je suis devenue maman à 22 ans, mais c'est tôt par rapport à une moyenne normale. Je suis très heureuse de l'avoir été, mais ça me renforce dans l'idée que tout a été très rapide dans ma vie. Cette vitesse a de grands avantages, parce que j'aime Elise, qu'elle est avec Jordane mon bien le plus précieux au monde et que sans elles et sans toi, je n'aurai pas pu continuer de vivre... Mais parfois, il m'arrive de rêver de revenir à mes onze ans et de vouloir jouer simplement à la poupée, en occultant tous les avis des élèves du collège qui disaient que «jouer c'est trop la honte». Je me rappelle que j'avais un camarade de classe, Teddy, qui avait amené des petites voitures pour jouer dans le sable qui nous servait pour le saut en longueur en sport... Tout le monde se moquait de lui mais il s'en fichait, il les avait quand même amené... Et je l'envie beaucoup... Mais c'est pour ça que je ne veux pas qu'Elise grille d'étapes trop tôt, j'en ai trop souffert...

- Je comprends mieux... Pardon...

- Ce n'est pas grave... Mais laisse Elise prendre sa propre décision. Si elle veut jouer du piano, elle reviendra vers toi, ou ira chez un autre professeur. Si elle ne veut plus en jouer, alors elle n'en fera plus. C'est une enfant, elle doit pouvoir tester tout ce qu'elle souhaite avant de partir dans une direction définitive...

Je m'appuyais contre la poitrine de mon épouse et fermais les yeux.

_Discuter avec elle, comprendre ce qui se passe est tellement facile et apaisant... J'aime sa façon d'être, et de réagir. Elle se sert de ses propres expériences pour épargner nos filles. _

- Je ne veux pas qu'elles souffrent, Edward...

- Je ne le veux pas non plus !

- Elles auront le temps pour ça... Chagrin d'amour, mauvaises notes à l'école... Je ne veux pas qu'on anticipe pour elles !

- T'as raison ! Je vais... Je proposerai à Elise de trouver un autre professeur si elle souhaite continuer... je ne la forcerai pas !

Bella caressait mes cheveux et embrassait ma tempe et mon front.

- Sage option. Il se peut aussi qu'elle veuille continuer avec toi, ou seule. Il faudra respecter ça !

- Bien sûr ! Je respecterai son choix ! Je te le promets !

- Merci...

Durant de longues minutes nous restions dans le silence, moi appuyé contre elle qui me berçait doucement. _Bella est mon plus grand soutien. _

- Je ne savais pas que tu avais tant souffert quand tu étais enfant...

- Je pense que tout est lié, mais à l'époque je n'ai pas fait de vrais efforts pour tenter de comprendre et de me calmer... Quand je faisais ma thérapie avec le psychologue, il m'a expliqué que mon besoin de jouer aux poupées était une façon d'oublier mon viol et de revenir à une période où je croyais que, comme ces barbies, j'allais passer ma vie à sourire niaisement... Arrêter de jouer, c'est devenir adulte, et des fois, souvent même, la transition se fait mal et est douloureuse... mais je suis heureuse de pouvoir rejouer à la poupée avec mes filles...  
Je souriais.

- Je vais même te dire un secret... Quand je leur achète un jouet, je prends souvent celui qui me plaît le plus !

Nous éclations de rire et Bella rougissait.

- T'as de la chance qu'Elise et Jordane aiment la plupart des choses que tu aimes !

- C'est vrai ! Mais je suis bénie avec deux petites filles. Je considère que la vie m'offre une session de rattrapage pour tout ce que j'ai manqué...

- Peut-être que tu auras une troisième chance...

- Ou peut-être que ça sera toi qui devra rejouer aux petites voitures !

- Ca me plaît aussi, rassure-toi ! Au fait, elle veut faire quoi Elise plus tard ?

- Et bien en ce moment elle dit souvent qu'elle voudrait travailler avec des petits enfants, les faire manger, dormir... une sorte de baby-sitter...

- Elle est douce et gentille, elle peut le faire...

- J'en suis convaincue. Je lui ai expliqué quelques métiers qui sont en lien avec les enfants, elle a eu l'air intéressée.

- Elle sera douée pour s'occuper d'eux... Et toi... enfin nous... Toujours pas de bébé ?

Elle soupirait.

- Non, pas encore... J'ai eu un petit espoir mais j'ai eu mes règles avec un jour de décalage et la prise de sang a été négative...

J'attrapais ses mains et les serrais contre moi.

- Ca finira par arriver...

- Je sais ! C'est juste que je suis impatiente de te voir avec ce bébé...

- Ca sera que du bonheur, comme toujours !

- Même si c'est une fille ? Tu ne seras pas déçu ?

- J'ai toujours été un homme à femmes ! souriais-je.

- Imbécile heureux !

Je reçus une petite tape sur le haut du crâne et me levais en riant pour m'asseoir proche de Bella et l'embrasser.

_Je ne plaisante pas, même si on me donne l'honneur d'élever une troisième fille, je serai le plus heureux. Bien sûr, je ressentirai peut-être une légère déception, mais elle sera vite oubliée quand je serrerai ce bébé dans mes bras. J'ai eu deux filles, et j'ai été comblé à chaque fois. Je ne vois pas pourquoi avoir une troisième fille serait différent ! _

Lorsque nous rejoignîmes la chambre, Elise et Jordane s'étaient endormies toutes deux blotties l'une contre l'autre, le bras d'Elise en travers le ventre de sa soeur. Je pris l'appareil photo pour immortaliser cet instant, avant de soulever ma fille aînée dans mes bras pour l'amener dans son lit. Je la couchais avec précaution et remontais sa couette aux décors de fées et de forêt enchantée sur son petit corps. Elle gémissait et instinctivement serrait sa peluche contre elle. _Bella a raison... Elise doit prendre le temps de devenir grande... C'est encore mon bébé... dieu merci ! _

Je m'agenouillais devant le lit et caressais ses cheveux.

- Pardon ma puce... je t'ai fait du mal... je suis désolé...

_C'est plus facile de s'excuser pendant qu'elle dort... Ma minie-Bella... elle a tout de sa mère : le physique gracieux, le caractère calme et posé, la douceur, la gentillesse... _

- Quoi que tu décides Elise, je serai d'accord avec toi !

Je me redressais un peu et embrassais sa joue mais à ma grande surprise, elle passa son bras autour de ma nuque pour me faire un câlin.

- Papa...

- Je suis là chérie... Dors, je ne voulais pas te réveiller...

- J'ai crié après toi... pardon papa... te fâche pas !

- Je ne suis pas fâché, je passe l'éponge pour cette fois. Je t'aime Elise et à partir de maintenant, on fera ce que tu veux...

Elle se tournait sur le dos et tripotait son nounours.

- Je veux plus faire le concours tu sais...

- J'annulerai ton inscription, c'est pas grave... Est-ce que tu veux continuer à jouer du piano ?

- Je sais pas... pour l'instant j'ai pas trop envie...

- Alors on arrête et si tu as envie, tu me diras... D'accord ?

Elle opinait, serrait sa peluche contre elle et refermait les yeux.

- Et c'est moi qui te demande pardon... J'ai oublié que tu étais encore une petite fille...

Elle eut un petit sourire mais ne répondit rien. Je restais auprès d'elle jusqu'à ce que je sois sûr qu'elle dorme profondément.

_J'ai manqué bousculer sa petite vie tranquille... Je devais la laisser dans sa chambre de princesse avec ses jouets, ses rêves... _

Je passais par la chambre de Jordane, qui ronflait légèrement. Je souriais en regardant ma petite demoiselle endormie, serrant contre elle son bâton de pluie, sa flûte, son polochon en peluche, sa poupée en chiffon et au-dessus de sa tête il y avait son oreiller rembourré de petites billes maléables. _Ca lui en fait du monde autour d'elle... Mais elle en a sûrement besoin ! _Je me penchais pour l'embrasser.

- Je t'aime Jordane...  
Pour toute réponse, j'eus droit à un ronflement plus fort et je dus me retenir pour ne pas éclater de rire. Bella m'attendait dans le salon en souriant et m'entraîna jusqu'à la chambre où elle prit les commandes pour me faire l'amour et tenter de faire ce bébé que nous voulions.

**::..**

- Edward ?

- Oui Jenny ?

- Monsieur Rupert vient d'arriver...

- Parfait, envoie-le dans mon bureau s'il te plaît !

- Bien sûr !

J'attendis quelques secondes que le chef de l'orchestre symphonique de Portland arrive à mon bureau. Il toquait et je lui ouvrais.

- Edward ! Quel plaisir !

- Tout le plaisir est pour moi Paul ! Merci d'avoir accepté de venir jusqu'ici.

- Voyons mon cher ami, pourquoi aurais-je refusé de venir m'entretenir avec vous ?

En tant qu'ancien ami de Claude, je l'avais appelé pour obtenir son aval sur l'idée de Bella de me faire reprendre l'enseignement. _Cette idée me séduisait et me rendait plus heureux. Depuis qu'Elise a arrêté le piano, je m'ennuie. Elle n'avait toujours pas décidé quoi que ce soit en ce qui concernait son avenir musical mais je suivais les conseils de Bella, et l'encourageais. Je lui avais proposé d'aller voir un professeur extérieur, elle était réservée. _

- Votre proposition a attiré mon attention Edward ! dit-il en s'asseyant.

- Enseigner me manque... J'ai été catapulté dirlo et du jour au lendemain, j'ai dû trouver un autre professeur...

- Vous êtes bien jeune pour cette responsabilité, mais Claude ne prévoyait sûrement pas de partir si tôt.  
J'acquiesçais.

- En quoi puis-je vous être utile dans cette nouvelle activité ?

- J'aimerais me délester de quelques inconvénients de ce métier administratif, comme toutes les représentations du Conservatoire qui me font faire énormément de déplacements durant l'année, parfois même durant une simple semaine. J'ai donc pensé qu'avec votre expérience, vous pourriez, si vous acceptez bien évidemment, m'aider à représenter le Conservatoire. Je vais devoir m'aménager du temps supplémentaire, mon épouse et moi-même tentons d'avoir un troisième enfant alors...

- C'est une excellente nouvelle ! Ce bébé va bientôt arriver ?

Je souriais.

- Nous y travaillons activement !

Il éclatait de rire.

- Vous m'en voyez enchanté ! Et donc, vous souhaiteriez vous dégager du temps ?

- C'est exact, j'ai pensé à vous pour m'aider... devenir un co-directeur ou un directeur adjoint... Vous étiez un ami de Claude, et je sais qu'il vous faisait confiance... Je sais aussi que l'orchestre symphonique de Portland compte, c'est pourquoi je ne vous demande pas une participation à temps plein.

- S'il avait été question d'un temps plein, j'aurai refusé.

- Bien sûr, je comprends !

- Mais avec un temps aussi bref, je ne peux qu'accepter. Vous m'êtes sympathique Edward, et vos intentions sont louables. Je continue de croire que les élèves qui recevront votre enseignement sont des chanceux.

- Merci...

- Vous devez continuer d'aider les musiciens en herbe et leur faire part de votre expérience. J'accepte de vous seconder. Je prendrai le relai en terme de représentation pour le Conservatoire, en votre nom bien évidemment, et j'assurerai une permanence à votre place deux jours par semaine... Avez-vous fixé des semaines ?

- J'aurais aimé commencer d'ici la prochaine rentrée. Le mercredi et le jeudi me semblent de bons jours pour faire un travail de soutien. Vous n'êtes ainsi pas mobilisé pour le week-end et ça me libère des horaires souples en vue des diverses manifestations musicales auxquelles participent les élèves. En ce qui concerne votre statut, vous serez directeur adjoint. Ce sera le sujet du prochain conseil d'administration mais j'ai obtenu la signature «de principe» des membres, donc vous pourrez exercer en toute tranquillité !

Durant plus de deux heures, nous mettions ensemble à plat toutes les diverses modalités de son introduction au Conservatoire. J'organisais une réunion extraordinaire dans la salle de théâtre à l'intérieur du bâtiment pour informer tous mes élèves du changement d'organigramme, et je réunissais ensuite la section piano pour leur expliquer plus en détails. Certains élèves s'inscrivirent d'office au soutien que j'organisais, pour bénéficier de conseils. Ce nouveau rôle me convenait bien, et je me sentais heureux de revenir dans cette salle en tant qu'enseignant et plus seulement directeur. Le fait que Paul m'aide me rassurait également. Il a du vécu, de l'expérience. J'apprendrai à son contact.

_Restait plus que la case bébé ! _

**..::..**

**POV BELLA :**

Les mois passaient. Edward revivait depuis qu'il était redevenu professeur, même à temps partiel. Certes, il sacrifiait ses mercredis après-midi mais je le sentais heureux et épanouis. _C'est la seule chose qui compte ! _Quand il rentrait le soir à la maison, il était plus joyeux et souriant. Il passait plus de temps avec les filles, à jouer avec elles pour leur plus grand plaisir. Jordane le menait par le bout du nez, et je tentais de surveiller du coin de l'oeil afin que l'appartement ne soit pas sur la tête à la fin de la soirée. _Ils font une fine équipe tous les deux ! _

Elise avait tenté de jouer avec un autre professeur, un ancien collègue de travail d'Edward qui donnait désormais des cours chez lui. Ca avait duré quatre mois, avant qu'elle ne décide d'arrêter. _Même si elle ne le disait pas, je savais très bien que quelque chose s'était brisé en elle avec toute cette histoire. Bien sûr, elle n'en tenait pas rigueur à Edward et Edward ne lui en voulait pas, mais la passion s'était cassée. C'est comme ça. _Elle prenait maintenant quelques cours de danse. Jordane était inscrite à la gym et l'espace donnait également des cours de danse classique. Elise me suivait tous les mercredis quand j'emmenais sa soeur, et j'avais bien vu qu'elle regardait les petites danseuses. _Mais elle ne disait rien, elle ne réclamait pas. _Un jour, la prof l'avait appelé car elle avait remarqué qu'Elise ne faisait que les observer. Elle lui avait prêté une paire de chaussons, et un caleçon avec un tee-shirt. Elise s'était amusée et s'était faite des copines immédiatement. La prof était douce et gentille. Le soir en la couchant, elle m'avait confiée s'être bien amusée à danser. Je lui avais alors proposé de l'inscrire, et elle avait accepté.

_Elise n'ose jamais demander... il faut parfois prendre les devants. Personne ne m'avait jamais poussé à faire des activités qui me plaisaient. Je ne voulais pas que ma fille fasse pareil que moi et n'en profite jamais. M'élever seule avec mon frère avait dû être compliqué pour Charlie, et je savais qu'il avait tout fait pour qu'on soit heureux. Mais il était chef, et un chef n'a pas souvent le temps d'emmener ses enfants faire du sport... _Elise n'avait pas voulu m'embêter parce que «la danse c'est le mercredi et aussi le vendredi et je sais que le vendredi tu travailles maman alors tu veux pas retourner deux fois à la danse pour moi!». Je me faisais une joie de l'emmener à ses deux cours et de rester la regarder. Jordane aimait regarder sa soeur danser après son cours de gym. Parfois, elle préférait rester à la maison le vendredi avec son papa, mais des fois elle venait aussi voir sa soeur.

_Je vivais au travers elles le plus souvent. Elles avaient ce que je n'avais pas eu : une mère, et pour moi, c'était primordial qu'Elise et Jordane soient épanouies et se sentent en sécurité. Elles devaient pouvoir toujours compter sur moi. _

Nous avions fêté ses douze ans il y a un mois et elle grandissait terriblement vite. Elle avait fait son entrée au collège... déjà... J'avais l'impression qu'une période de ma vie disparaissait. Plus ça allait, plus elle s'éloignerait... C'est juste la vie, mais parfois la vie est dérangeante... _C'est ça, voir ses enfants évoluer et se dire que tout passe trop vite... heureusement qu'elle ne part pas demain ! _Edward vivait au jour le jour, avec moins de nostalgie mais pour moi, tout était différent. J'ai porté cet enfant neuf mois, et la voilà aux portes de la grande vie. Et puis elle avait eu ses premières règles aussi... Je m'étais bien gardée du traditionnel discours "te voilà femme maintenant"... Je lui avais expliqué sans comparaisons douteuses ce qui se passait dans son corps et nous avions regardé ensemble son livre de biologie pour qu'elle puisse comprendre rationnellement ces changements, et ce que cela induisait pour la sexualité.

Je crois qu'elle a eu son premier baiser mais elle n'a rien dit... avec Kevin... _Evidemment, qui d'autre que son éternel Kevin ? _Le fait qu'ils ne soient pas dans la même classe cette année fut un déchirement pour Elise. Elle était toujours aussi pétillante quand elle parle de lui, des étoiles pleins les yeux et des rêves pleins la tête. _Je lui ai offert son premier journal intime. Elle écrit dedans, souvent. _Kevin, lui, a toujours le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles quand il la voit... _Et Edward fait toujours la gueule quand il le voit ! _

Jordane fait sa petite vie, pleine d'énergie et de joie. Elle fait ramper David à ses pieds, qui exécute tous ses désirs.

_Un jour, Jasper lui a fait remarquer :_

_- Dis donc gamin, montre-lui qui c'est les hommes un peu ! C'est nous les boss ! _

_David était allé trouvé Jordane._

_- C'est NOUS qu'on doit dire ce qu'on doit faire ! _

_- Ouais, et dis-lui qu'elle doit faire la vaisselle aussi ! _

_- Et tu dois faire la vaisselle aussi ! _

_Jordane s'était levée en rouspétant._

_- Même pas vrai, maintenant la vaisselle on la fait dans la machine ! _

_Et toc ! Nous avions éclaté de rire. _

Elle, David, Leane et Nolan formaient un bon groupe. Ils étaient tous plus ou moins d'âge, et ne se quittaient que rarement à l'école. Calvin, lui, pratiquement de l'âge d'Elise, avait aussi fait son entrée au collège... _où il n'était pas rare que Jasper et Alice aillent le chercher après ses heures de colle dûes à un certain chahut ! _Calvin n'arrête pas ! Jamais ! Il court partout, tout le temps ! C'est d'ailleurs par lui qu'on avait plus ou moins su qu'Elise et Kevin s'étaient embrassés.

- Mrs Cullen ?

- Oui ?

- Vous venez s'il vous plaît dans mon bureau ? J'ai vos résultats !

Je suivis l'infirmière jusqu'à un box, et elle me tendait un papier avec un sourire bienveillant.

- Mes félicitations Madame ! Vous êtes enceinte ! La prise de sang a confirmé le résultat du test !

Mon coeur explosait. _Pratiquement deux ans d'attente. ENFIN ! _

- Merci beaucoup !

- Nous allons fixer une date pour la première échographie... Vous avez été suivie par Maria Moreno pour vos précédentes grossesses.

- Oui, j'aimerais continuer avec elle !

- Très bien ! Le jeudi 20 juin à 9h30 ?

_Pour l'anniversaire d'Edward... Rien de mieux ! _

- Parfait ! Merci !

Je quittais l'hôpital. Edward avait une importante réunion avec le conseil d'administration et je n'avais pas voulu lui parler de mon retard de règles, pour ne pas lui faire de déception. Je n'étais pas malade, aucune nausée, à part quelques vertiges. _Si j'ai la garantie que toutes mes prochaines grossesses pouvaient se passer comme ça, je ferai six enfants de plus ! Mais trois, c'est déjà bien ! _

J'espérais offrir à mon mari un fils. Il en rêvait tellement... Mon coeur battait à l'idée de sa joie et de ses yeux pétillants quand il saurait. Je me garais devant le Conservatoire, incapable d'attendre. Je me dirigeais jusqu'à la traditionnelle salle de conférence réservée à ce genre de comité et frappais contre la porte.

- Euh oui... Entrez !

J'ouvrais et aperçus mon mari plongé dans un dossier, un stylo entre ses mains et sa barbe sexy de deux jours, sa chemise blanche entrouverte et sa langue qui naviguait sur sa lèvre. Il exposait des bilans de fréquentation mais merde... IL EST SEXY. _Hormones, hormones... Ce soir ça va être sa fête ! _

- Bella ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

_Je vais avoir un bébé avec lui... JE VAIS AVOIR UN BEBE AVEC LUI ! _Mon sourire s'élargissait.

- Excusez-moi de vous interrompre mais j'ai une grande nouvelle Edward et ça ne pouvait pas attendre...  
Il fronçait les sourcils en se levant vers moi et il dut comprendre car son sourire s'étalait et il se jetait sur moi.

- Ca y est ?

J'éclatais de rire, laissant la joie m'envahir et me parcourir pleinement.

- Oui ! On va avoir un bébé !

Il me soulevait et me fit tourner dans ses bras en riant.

- C'est vrai ?

- J'ai fait la prise de sang... Je suis enceinte !

Il me serra tout contre lui et j'en oubliais le monde autour de nous en me laissant griser par ses baisers. Des applaudissements nous firent tourner la tête et nous reçumes une foule de félicitations de la part des membres du Conseil d'administration.

_Il était plus qu'attendu ce petit bébé... _


	37. Chapter 37 : Une putain de belle vie

**Hi tout le monde ! **

**Nouvelle dizaine nouvel OS ! Bon, c'est du réchauffé mais fallait bien en passer par là =)**

**Je vous remercie toutes infiniment pour tous vos messages =) On avance dans le temps au fil de cet O.-s, la fin approche et ça me tord les boyaux honnêtement... mais bon... faudra bien qu'ils fassent leur vie tous seuls comme des grands maintenant :)**

*** = Il est évident que je ne parle pas le japonais, mais j'avais une amie qui était native de Tokyo qui m'avait appris quelques mots. J'ai donc piqué les traductions sur internet et à mes brefs souvenirs, je suis navrée par avance s'il y a des fautes, mais c'est compliqué de parler de choses que l'on connaît mal... J'ai fait ce que j'ai pu en tout cas, celles qui me connaissent savent maintenant que faire des recherches est une partie intégrante de mon travail de rédaction et que je tente toujours de les faire du mieux possible... mais bon, je sais qu'internet n'est pas toujours fiable. **

**Je vous embrasse,**

**prenez soin de vous**

**Tiftouff.**

**" Une putain de belle vie"**

**POV Edward : **

Le coeur de notre petit bébé battait fortement. L'échographie nous montrait ce petit bout de chou qui grandissait dans le ventre de ma femme. _Prévu pour mi-janvier... _Maria passait la sonde sur le ventre de mon épouse pour observer notre enfant.

- Tout a l'air de bien aller... Vous vous sentez bien, Bella ?

- Oui, ça va très bien !

- Pas de fatigue ?

- Pas plus que pour les deux précédentes...

- C'est parfait... Nausées, vertiges ?

- Pas de nausées... quelques vertiges occasionnels...

- Bien... Le bébé est en bonne position, il faut espérer qu'il restera comme ça jusqu'à l'accouchement !

_C'est toujours une émotion particulière de voir mon bébé dans le ventre de ma femme... Et ça me serre autant le coeur à chaque fois. C'est notre deuxième échographie pour notre troisième enfant, mais j'ai tellement hâte de ces moments... surtout de le voir et le prendre dans mes bras... J'espère que ce sera un garçon... mais si c'est une fille, ça sera merveilleux aussi ! _

- Vous voulez savoir le sexe ?

Ma femme m'observait. _Elle aurait aimé la surprise mais elle savait mon impatience... elle voulait la surprise ! _

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire, Bella ?

- Choisis Edward... Peu importe...

Elle m'a offert un troisième enfant...

- On va garder la surprise !

- Vous êtes certains ?

- Tu es sûr Edward ?

- Oui... Comme ça, je serai encore plus impatient ! souriais-je.

Bella m'adressait un sourire et nous reportions notre attention sur l'écran face à nous. _Je voulais vraiment ce bébé... _

- Plus que quatre mois à attendre... Allez... Bon, si tout va bien on se revoit pour la troisième échographie... Vous prendrez le rendez-vous en sortant au secrétariat... On dit au-revoir au bébé...

- Salut bébé...

Maria lançait l'impression des clichés de l'échographie et coupait l'écran puis retirait la sonde.

Nous quittions son bureau et grimpions dans l'ascenceur pour aller voir Carlisle. Dans le tout petit espace, j'attrapais ma femme contre moi.

- J'ai hâte de voir ce bébé...

- Moi aussi...

- Comment on va faire... j'veux dire... pour l'appartement...

- On mettra le bébé dans notre chambre et on continuera à chercher une maison...

- J'vais foutre le bureau et la bibliothèque chez mes parents dans le grenier pour libérer de l'espace pour le petit lit en attendant...

Nous nous étions décidés pour quitter notre chez-nous, mais nous prenions notre temps pour trouver la maison idéale, qui nous correspondrait. Pour l'instant, nous pouvions loger le bébé dans la chambre avec nous, mais ensuite nous devrons quitter cet endroit qui avait abrité notre vie de couple et de famille pendant toutes ces années. _Ce sera une étape difficile... je sais bien que ce n'est que du matériel, que quatre briques collées ensemble... mais quand même... On a tout vécu dans cet endroit... _

Dans son bureau, nous retrouvions mon père, qui consultait un dossier sourcils froncés.

- Oh les enfants ! Alors, comment va ce bébé ?

Il s'approchait de nous et posait ses mains sur le ventre rond de ma femme.

- Ca va bien...

- Vous savez le sexe ?

- Non, surprise !

- Roh ! Mais je voulais savoir ! boudait-il.

Bella riait.

- Navrée Carlisle... mais la décision finale revient à votre fils !

- Quel rabat-joie celui-là alors !

Il me tapotait l'arrière de la tête en souriant et je remarquais qu'il avait déjà inscrit sur son petit drapeau sur sa plaque Docteur papi x3 Carlisle Cullen. _Ses petits-enfants, c'est quelque chose ! _Sur son bureau, il n'y a que des photos d'Elise et Jordane. Esmé et nous avions un petit espace à gauche dans un cadre tous les trois, mais les filles occupaient une grande partie de la surface.

- Bon, qu'est-ce que tu fais P'pa ? Ca bosse ?

Il s'asseyait derrière son bureau et observait l'endroit, presque triste.

- Qu'est-ce qui va pas ?

- Je vais prendre ma retraite...

_Quoi ? Papa va prendre sa retraite ?_

- Tu vas faire ça ?

- Oui... J'ai informé l'administration voilà une semaine et ils m'ont donné leur accord.

- Mais... quand...

- Mi-février. Le 15 très exactement...

_Ben alors ça... Ca m'en bouche un coin ! Papa à la retraite... _

- Vous êtes prêt pour ça, Carlisle ?

Il opinait.

- Ca fait longtemps que j'y réfléchis... J'ai passé beaucoup de temps ici et je ne pense pas que si j'avais travaillé ailleurs, ça se serait aussi bien passé... mais voilà. Il est temps. Je dois laisser ma place à d'autres médecins plus jeunes...

- Tu vas manquer à beaucoup de patients...

- Ca me manquera aussi, crois-moi Edward... Mais je veux aussi profiter de tout le monde... De ce troisième bébé qui va arriver et qui me met un baume incroyable au coeur, d'Elise et de Jordane, qui grandissent tellement vite... De vous, de ta mère...

_Franchement... punaise... papa à la retraite... retraite... ça fait tellement... «vieux»... mon père n'est pas vieux... _

- Le directeur m'a tout de même proposé un siège au conseil d'administration et je vais sûrement investir dans l'hôpital... faire quelques recherches scientifiques... Je ne vais pas couper totalement, j'en serai incapable ! Je n'arrêterai que lorsqu'ils me diront que je suis trop vieux crouton pour ça !

Il riait, mais je le sentais et le savais ému. _Ca aussi, c'est une drôle d'étape dans la vie... _Je me levais pour passer derrière son bureau et l'étreindre un instant.

- Tu seras jamais un vieux crouton P'pa...

- Que dieu t'entende, fiston !

Il me serrait avec une certaine force, que je tentais de rendre sous le regard de Bella. Carlisle me tapotait le dos.

- Bon allez ! Ca suffit ces jérémiades, j'vais me mettre à pleurer comme un oignon ! Je vous offre un verre ?

- Pas d'alcool pour la dame !

- Voyons, tu me prends pour qui ?

Il souriait et nous fit quitter son bureau.

_Papa à la retraite... et ben... _

**..::..**

**PDV Rosalie.**

Nolan s'approchait de la table.

- Vous faites quoi ?

- On révise le japonais de ta soeur...

Je le prenais sur mes genoux. Leane avait entendu parler du Japon à l'école, son pays d'origine. Bien sûr, elle n'ignorait rien de son adoption, et depuis quelques temps, elle nous faisait part de son désir de découvrir sa patrie. Emmett et moi avions fait quelques économies qui nous permettraient d'entamer un tour du Japon cet été, ainsi qu'un petit séjour en Irlande, le pays de Nolan. _Adopter des enfants élargit une certaine culture, et j'aime découvrir tout ça... _Notre fille est extrêmement curieuse, dans le bon sens. Avide de connaissance, de savoir, d'anecdotes diverses...

Dans sa soif de culture, Leane avait voulu apprendre quelques rudiments de japonais et je m'étais décidée à apprendre également, pour qu'elle soit accompagnée dans cette aventure. _Je voulais que Leane sache que nous prenions très à coeur son intérêt pour son pays, qu'elle sache qu'on l'aime assez pour faire cela... et j'avais hâte de la voir découvrir le Japon, et particulièrement Osaka, là où nous avions été la chercher... _Nolan n'avait pas le problème de la langue, mais l'Irlande était également un endroit magnifique que nous lui faisions découvrir, même s'il semblait avoir moins d'enthousiasme que sa soeur. Il est né en Amérique, donc le pays d'origine de ses parents reste une idée vague pour ainsi dire.

- Konnichi wa ! (*)

- Koniti oua...

Leane éclatait de rire en entendant Emmett répéter de la cuisine.

- T'es vraiment nul papa !

- J'me débrouille mieux en espagnol qu'en japonais !

- Ca veut dire konnichi wa ? me demandait Nolan.

- Ca veut dire bonjour !

- Ah bon... et comment on dit «au-revoir» ?

- Sayônara !

Leane lui avait répondu rapidement. _Elle assimilait très bien sa langue maternelle... _

- Oh bah dis donc c'est compliqué !

- Tu t'en rappeleras Nolan de ça ?

Il me regardait bizarrement.

- Pourquoi ?

- Quand on va aller en vacances au Japon, tu devras rester poli et le dire aux gens...

Il écarquillait les yeux et Leane se mit à crier.

- ON VA AU JAPON ?

J'opinais.

- OH MAIS C'EST SUPER !

Elle se jettait sur moi et me serrait très fort contre elle. _Nous ne lui avions pas dit, nous avions attendus d'être sûrs d'avoir assez d'argent pour finaliser ce voyage onéreux. _

- C'EST TROP TROP GENIAL ! ON PART QUAND ? DEMAIN ?

Je riais.

- Oh non ma chérie, il faudra attendre les vacances d'école pour ça...

- Les petites ?

- Non, les grandes !

- Oh c'est dommage...

Elle semblait déçue.

- Mais nous partirons deux semaines, pour que tu ais le temps de tout voir... Et ensuite nous irons en Irlande...

- Pourquoi en Irlande ?

- Parce que c'est le pays de Nolan...

- Ca va faire un long voyage alors !

- Oui, mais vous découvrirez deux très beaux pays !

Leane quittait mes bras pour filer dans ceux de son père.

- Tu viens au Japon avec nous ?

- Bah, évidemment que j'viens ! Qui me ferait la cuisine sinon si je restais tout seul ici ?

_Oh doux jésus... _Leane revenait vers moi et s'agenouillait sur sa chaise.

- Maman, je voudrais bien qu'on essaie de trouver une recette pour faire un repas japonais !

_Ouh... mais je suis sa mère, je dois l'aider !_

- Nous irons voir lundi au magasin si nous trouvons un livre de recettes qui donne des idées, et nous ferons un repas japonais... On invitera tout le monde, d'accord ?

- Oh oui ! On mangera avec les baguettes ! J'ai trop envie de mettre ma robe japonaise !

_Parce qu'évidemment, elle a une robe type chinois, blanche avec des motifs de dragon rouge. Et la baguette pour coincer dans le chignon ! _

Nolan tapait sur la table avec sa main.

- Et moi je veux qu'on fasse un repas avec des hamburgers !

Et toc ! Nous éclations de rire avec Emmett qui s'approchait pour le prendre dans ses bras.

- Bien joué fiston !

- Et du coca ! Moi, j'sais pas manger avec des baguettes !

- T'en fais pas... On prendra une fourchette !

De sa chambre, nous entendîmes Leane raler.

- NON ! PAS DE FOURCHETTE !

De nouveau, nous nous mîmes à rire. Leane réapparut dans sa robe.

- Non mais c'est vrai hein ! On mange TOUT avec des baguettes au Japon ! Tout !

- Même les petits pois ? s'interrogeait Nolan.

- Bah oui !

Nolan haussait les épaules.

- Ca doit pas être très facile !

- Vous essayerez et si ça ne marche pas, vous prendrez des fourchettes, d'accord ?

Mais les enfants semblaient être totalement en désaccord avec cette idée, Leane pronant les baguettes et Nolan préférant sa fourchette.

_Nous avions de la chance qu'ils ne se disputent pas trop, du moins pas plus que ne le font des frères et soeurs biologiques. Nous tentions de trouver un équilibre, savoir d'où ils venaient, sans leur faire oublier qu'ils vivent en Amérique et qu'ils ne doivent pas renier leur culture actuelle. C'est un travail difficile et de longue haleine, mais c'est ce qui donne toute sa beauté à l'adoption. _Nous apprenions beaucoup les uns des autres, notamment dans la tolérance des idées. Nous respectons les désirs des enfants, mais ils respectent aussi les notres.

Emmett et moi avions longuement réfléchis avant de décider d'entamer ce voyage, mais il nous était apparu rapidement que si nous voulions de leur part un respect de leurs terres, il fallait que nous découvrions d'où ils venaient, et ce qui restait de leur pays dans leurs réactions maintenant. Ils devaient également respecter chacun le pays de l'autre. Bien sûr, les accrocs comme sur les baguettes arrivaient souvent, mais nous ne tolérions aucun juron...

Mon mari et moi observions les enfants jouer. Ils riaient et criaient, sortaient dehors sur le tout petit terrain du bas de l'immeuble. Mon mari me prenait par la taille et calait mon dos contre son torse tout en les regardant.

- Tu sais quoi ma Rose ?

- Quoi ?

- J'crois qu'on s'en est pas trop mal sortis avec eux...

J'opinais. _Une part de moi regretterait toujours d'être stérile. Les miracles n'existent pas, mais je suis heureuse ainsi. _

- Avec une autre femme que moi, tu aurais pu avoir tes propres enfants...

- Et rater ça ? Non mais ça va pas oui !

Je sentais son sourire contre moi, son visage calé dans le creux de mon cou. _Il a raison, dans notre malheur, nous avons été bénis. _

**..::..**

**PDV BELLA :**

Nous entrions chez mon frère et Rosalie, pour un repas japonais préparé par les bons soins de ma nièce. Alice et Jasper étaient déjà là avec les garçons, ainsi que mon père et Sue. Cela faisait plusieurs mois qu'apparemment, au moins une fois par quinzaine, Rose et Leane testaient des recettes japonaises. Jordane filait en apercevant David et le rejoignait sur le canapé.

- Tu peux dire bonjour au moins Jordane aux autres !

Elle se penchait pour faire un bisou à David sur la joue.

- Mais c'est ce que je fais maman ! Je dis bonjour à David !

Edward soupirait.

- Y a pas que David dans la vie ! Papi, Sue, les tontons et les taties ce sont pas des chiens ! Tu dis bonjour !

- Oui oui...

Elle se levait, innocence incarnée, et s'approchait de tout le monde pour les embrasser. _Elle a le diable dans les fesses ! _Nous embrassions notre famille et je m'asseyais sur le sofa avec mon gros ventre. Le bébé n'arrête pas de gesticuler ces temps, et j'ai quelques contractions de fin de grossesse. Il doit bientôt arriver... Jasper prit place à côté d'Edward.

- Bon, on s'y remet demain pour terminer ce berceau ?

- Ouais ! J'ai démonté le bureau aujourd'hui là, demain matin j'me lève tôt et je l'amène chez mes parents, après on aura plus qu'à foutre le berceau dans la piaule et ça ira...

- Et la table à langer ?

- Ben j'ai mesuré et ça passe dans la salle de bains contre le mur de gauche... De justesse, mais ça passe !

Jasper se retroussait les manches.

- Ok, j'vais chercher ma hache !

- Une hache ?

Je grimaçais.

- Mon dieu Jasper, je ne te laisserai pas monter un meuble pour mon bébé avec une hâche !

- Bah c'est surtout qu'il risque plus de le démonter que le monter...

Nous éclations de rire. _Jasper n'est pas très manuel, mais il est de bonne aide ! _

- Tu sais bien que mon truc à moi c'est de planter des clous !

- Ca c'est sûr ! Pour pendre des tableaux, t'es le roi du marteau !

- C'est le Roi Marteau tout court ouais ! s'exclamait Emmett.

_Et allez ! Prends toi ça ! _

Elise s'asseyait à mes côtés.

- Il bouge le bébé, maman ?

- Avec la foire qu'il m'a fait cette nuit, j'espère qu'il dort un peu...

Calvin s'approchait.

- Oh tatie Bella ! J'peux toucher ton ventre ?

- Si tu veux...

Calvin était totalement scotché par cette grossesse, même si j'ignore pourquoi. Il ne perdait pas une occasion de toucher mon ventre, pour sentir mon bébé. Nolan nous observait du fauteuil.

- Tu veux toucher, Nolan ?

- Oh non non !

Jordane expliquait à David que nous aménagions l'appartement dans l'attente de trouver une maison alors que Leane et Rose s'affairaient en cuisine.

- C'est quand qu'on sait si c'est un garçon ou une fille ?

- Quand il ou elle naîtra...

- Moi j'espère que c'est un garçon ! racontait Jordane.

Tout le monde allait bon train sur des pronostics.

- Ca sera un garçon ! lançait Alice.

Jasper éclatait de rire.

- Non mais tu rigoles, une fille, rien que parce qu'Edward voulait un garçon ben j'te dis que ça sera une fille !

Edward levait son majeur en sa direction.

- OLALA IL A FAIT UN FUCK EDWARD ! s'exclamait Calvin fortement.

- C'est quoi un fuck ? demandait Jordane.

- EDWARD CULLEN ! criais-je.

Il rabaissait son majeur.

- Bah quoi ?

Mais aussitôt, Jordane levait le sien.

- Jordane ! Non !

Edward éclatait de rire.

- J'adore c'te gamine !

Je tentais de me fâcher, sans succès.

- Jordane, je ne veux plus te voir faire ça, c'est clair ?

- Mais j'ai le droit, si papa le fait !

- Ce que fait ton père n'est pas toujours une idée géniale !

- Tu crois ?

- J'en suis sûre !

Maintenant, je devais gronder Edward quand il faisait une chose que j'interdisais à Jordane. _C'est parfois difficile d'en gérer deux, et un troisième qui a 35 ans ! _Surtout lorsque c'est lui le père !

**::..**

La soirée avançait tranquillement, rythmée par l'ambiance mise par les enfants. _Y a pas à dire, ça fait quand même du joli monde ! _Je ressentais quelques contractions, peut-être un peu plus que d'habitude. Je me levais pour aller aux toilettes. _Mais merde... C'est pas une envie de pisser ! _JE PERDS LES EAUX !

- EDWARD !

- Oh putain !

Il me rejoignait en courant.

- Quoi quoi quoi ?

Je lui montrais la flaque et ses yeux s'écarquillaient.

- Mais... maintenant là ?

Une nouvelle contraction me tordit le ventre.

- Oui ! Maintenant !

- Oh merde merde !

- Maman, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Edward m'aidait à avancer difficilement, parmi la foule d'enfants qui voulaient voir.

- Maman !

- Maman va avoir son bébé...

- Quoi ? Quand ?

- Beurk ! Moi je veux pas le voir sortir !

Jordane se cachait les yeux.

- Les filles, vous restez ici, d'accord ? Rose, tu peux...

- Je m'occupe d'elles !

Nous quittions l'appartement heureusement au rez-de-chaussée. Mon ventre me faisait de plus en plus mal. _Beaucoup trop de contractions... _

- Edward...

- Je sais je sais... on y va ! Merde ! On y va !

Alice apparut en courant avec mon sac que je tenais prêt depuis plusieurs semaines déjà. Mon mari m'entraîna dans la voiture avec sa cousine et il filait à toute allure dans les rues de Port Angeles tandis qu'Alice me tenait la main.

- Ca va aller Bella... Inspire... expire...

- Il va... vite... être là...

- Souffle ! Inspire, expire... EDWARD GROUILLE-TOI !

- MERDE ALICE ! J'SUIS DEJA A 120 !

Il se garait devant l'hôpital en un temps record. Je tentais d'avancer mais la douleur me paralysait pratiquement. Instinctivement, je serrais les jambes. _Ca fait toujours aussi mal ! _Deux infirmières m'installèrent dans une chambre et la sage-femme de garde arrivait. La dilatation était déjà commencée et elles me posèrent le monitoring pour tout contrôler. _Le bébé sera là, et la chambre n'est pas finie... rien n'est terminé, l'appart est un vrai bordel... _Edward prenait ma main.

- Ca va aller...

Il l'embrassait doucement.

- Oh oui ça va aller oui ! Le berceau n'est pas monté, la table à langer non plus... Tu aurais pu te bouger un peu merde !

Il caressait ma joue, imperturbable.

- Inspire, expire... Vas-y souffle...

- MAIS TU M'ECOUTES ?

_Bon... non... Calme-toi Bella... _

- Même si tu accouches ce soir ou demain, tu ne rentreras pas dans l'immédiat, j'aurai le temps de finir, Jasper le fera au pire...

_Il a une sainte chance d'avoir son meilleur ami lui ! _

- C'est ça ! Il veut déjà monter la table à langer avec une hache...

Edward souriait et posait sa main sur mon ventre.

- Je l'en empêcherai ! Essaie de te calmer...

- Et les filles ?

_Elles vont s'inquiéter... on est partis tellement vite !_

- Les filles sont chez Rosalie, et j'ai toute confiance en elle...Pense à toi... A vous deux...

Je soufflais, sentant une autre contraction arriver. J'attrapais le bras d'Edward et le pinçais fortement, tentant de ne pas crier trop fort.

_«Tu enfanteras dans la douleur»... ben c'est réussi ! _

**..::.. **

_**{Playlist :**__** Leona Lewis - Run}**_

**PDV EDWARD :**

Bella était descendue en salle d'accouchement. _Ca y est... On va l'avoir ce bébé... _Mon coeur battait très vite et très fort et je n'attendais qu'une chose : que notre enfant pointe le bout de son nez de sous le drap bleu. _J'ai l'intime conviction que c'est une fille... _

Ma femme criait et pleurait tout ce qu'elle pouvait. _Jamais je ne pourrai partager cette souffrance, mais je savais aussi que c'était probablement la dernière fois que je me retrouvais dans une pièce pareille, là où la magie opérait. _

- Allez-y Isabella ! Encore une poussée ou deux ! Le bébé est très bien engagé !

Bella poussa toutes ses forces, deux fois seulement.

- Ca y est c'est bon ! On y est ! On l'a !

Tout bruit autour de moi se coupait, mais un instant unique déclencha les pleurs de mon bébé. _Je suis papa... encore... Je suis papa ! _

- C'est un magnifique garçon !

_Un garçon... merde ! C'EST UN GARCON ! J'ai un garçon... un p'tit garçon... _

- Monsieur Cullen ? Vous venez couper le cordon ?

Le chirurgien me souriait et me tendait la cisaille. Deux sages-femmes essuyaient grossièrement le petit qui gigotait et je sentais les sanglots rouler sur mes joues. Je croisais son regard un petit instant, et tout explosait en moi.

_J'ai un fils. _

Une femme déposait le bébé sur le ventre de ma femme. Bella avait les yeux brillants et les cheveux collés par la transpiration, mais elle n'avait jamais été aussi belle. Une larme perla sur son visage. Je m'installais près d'elle pour les voir.

- Voilà ton petit garçon...

Nos larmes tombèrent les unes après les autres, sans s'arrêter. Je regardais ce petit mec qui braillait et gigotait et levais ma main pour toucher sa peau.

- Salut Raphaël... c'est papa...

Bella embrassait légèrement son front en souriant et en reniflant. _J'avais oublié la magie de cette petite bouille... de ces petites lèvres entrouvertes, de ce petit nez, ces toutes petites mains, ces tous petits pieds... _

Bella et moi, on a fait ce bébé... on a fait ce petit garçon...

J'accompagnais la sage-femme pour prendre ses mensurations et vérifier ses réflexes. Elle lui fit subir un petit test classique pour vérifier sa viabilité, mais il était plein de tonus et d'énergie. _Un beau petit gars... _Je le prenais alors dans mes bras pour la première fois, savourant ces instants délicieux de ce premier contact chaleureux. Raphaël me regardait, et se mit à bâiller...

_Il est trop beau... _

- On va voir maman ?

Je retrouvais mon épouse qui souriait, éreintée, appuyée contre un dossier. Délicatement, je posais mon fils sur sa poitrine et le bébé se remit à pleurer. J'embrassais la tempe de mon épouse.

- 50 cms, 3kg110... et il est en parfaite santé !

Elle bascula sa tête contre mon épaule et j'embrassais son front et sa joue.

- Merci Bella... Un petit garçon... Je suis comblé...

- Moi aussi... Bien plus que tu ne peux l'imaginer...

- Je t'aime... murmurais-je avant de me pencher pour l'embrasser doucement. Elle me rendit mon étreinte que nous rompions bientôt pour voir Raphaël bouger contre la peau de Bella.

_J'ai un petit garçon... _Sa conception a été longue, mais ça valait le coup !

**::..**

Dans sa chambre individuelle, Bella s'endormait rapidement. Je fermais le store pour la préserver de la lumière du jour qui était maintenant bien ensoleillé. _Du soleil pour le 9 janvier... c'est incroyable ! _Je maintenais Raphaël dans mes bras, qui venait de prendre son premier biberon et s'endormait également. Il est beau... il est parfait... Nous lui avions passé un épais pyjama vert, ainsi qu'un bonnet assorti pour qu'il ne prenne pas froid. _Nous avions pris du vert, et du blanc essentiellement... des couleurs assez neutres... et nous avions amené les deux... au cas où... _

Je le maintenais dans une sorte de plaid et décidais qu'il était temps pour moi de montrer ma merveille à notre famille. Tout le monde était arrivé, même les filles. _J'avais hâte de les voir face à leur petit frère... _

J'avançais dans les couloirs de la maternité, mon bébé dans mes bras. Notre petite famille était là, réunie. Elise et Jordane étaient sagement assises dans le canapé, ma dernière se faisait cajoler par Alice. Elle semblait... triste ? Je m'approchais en souriant et Esmé pleurait déjà.

- Alors ?

- C'est un garçon... Je vous présente Raphaël !

Ma mère le prit dans ses bras.

- Il est magnifique... Bonjour Raphaël !

Carlisle s'approchait et m'étreignit longuement, très ému.

- Tu l'as eu ton fils.

J'opinais.

- Il est super !

- Ca a été l'accouchement ?

Je recevais une foule d'étreintes en racontant que Raphaël était né aux alentours de 6h45.

Puis, j'aperçus mes deux filles. Elise, ma grande Elise... _Elle avait été la première à ouvrir la porte... à entrer et à donner du bonheur dans nos vies... _Ma fille se levait et vint m'embrasser.

- Je peux voir le bébé ?

- Oui...

Je le récupérais et l'installais dans les bras d'Elise, qui était tellement plus sûre que la fois précédente. _Elle avait tenue Jordane à sa naissance il y a huit ans...elle en avait cinq... maintenant elle tient Raphaël d'une façon beaucoup plus sûre... _Mon fils avait rouvert les yeux et regardait sa soeur.

- Il est beau !

J'embrassais ma fille et me tournais vers Jordane qui était dans les bras d'Alice, et se cachait les yeux appuyée contre elle. _Serait-elle jalouse ? _Je savais qu'elle n'était pas motivée par ce bébé... Je m'agenouillais devant elle.

- Jordane ?

Je tentais de dégager ses mains mais elle me repoussait.

- Laisse-moi...

Elle pleurait et Alice m'adressait un sourire triste en la coucounant.

- C'est comme ça depuis hier... Rosalie a passé la nuit à lui expliquer que ça ne changerait rien pour vous mais...

Je reportais mon attention sur Jordane.

- Ma chérie ? Regarde-moi...

- T'es plus papa !

- Oh si... Je le suis encore et je le serai toujours...

- T'es celui du bébé !

- Et le tien aussi...

- Tu vas plus jouer avec moi !

- Bien sûr que si ! J'aurai toujours du temps pour toi... Maman aussi.

- Tu voulais trop ce bébé... Tu parles que de lui maintenant !

- Mais je pense à toi aussi... Et je t'aime autant que ce bébé...

Jordane se mit à pleurer de plus belle. Elise s'approchait et s'asseyait à côté de Jordane.

- Regarde, il est trop beau, c'est comme ton poupon !

Je laissais Elise faire et bientôt, Jordane quittait l'étreinte d'Alice pour accorder à Raphaël un petit regard. Notre fils s'était rendormi.

- Pourquoi il dort d'abord ?

- Parce qu'il vient de naître, et que les bébés ont besoin de sommeil...

Jordane était toujours contre Alice mais regardait son frère.

- Je vois pas ses yeux ! C'est nul !

- Ses yeux sont bleus... tu les avais bleus aussi à ta naissance...

Elle semblait marquer de l'intérêt. _On y va doucement... tranquillement..._

- Tu vois, il s'est senti bien dans les bras d'Elise, parce qu'il sait que c'est sa grande soeur... C'est aussi pour ça qu'il s'est rendormi...

- C'est parce que ma soeur elle est gentille !

- Oui... et je suis sûr qu'il s'endormirait avec toi aussi, parce qu'il sait que tu es sa soeur aussi, et que tu es gentille...

Elle fronçait les sourcils.

- Comment il peut le savoir d'abord ?

- Parce qu'on lui a dit...

- Ah...

Elise regardait Jordane.

- J'étais triste quand t'es née et puis en fait maintenant c'est bien parce que je peux jouer avec toi...

Elise et Jordane étaient proches, malgré leur cinq ans d'écart.

- Pourquoi t'étais triste ?

- Parce que j'avais peur que papa et maman m'aiment plus trop...

- Et alors ils t'aiment ?

- Oui...

Jordane se tournait vers moi.

- Tu vas m'aimer encore papa ?

- Bien sûr !

Elle observait son frère.

- Tu veux le porter ?

- Oui, mais pas si il pleure !

Je prenais délicatement Raphael et l'installais dans ses bras. Mon fils s'agitait un peu mais ne se réveillait pas.

- C'est comme ma poupée... Celle qui fait pipi !

Je souriais.

- Oui... Sauf qu'il est beaucoup plus fragile !

- Il fait pipi aussi ?

- Oui, bien sûr !

- Et il va péter aussi ?

Je me mordais la lèvre pour ne pas rire.

- Oui... Il va tout faire ! Pipi, caca, péter, roter...

Elle éclatait de rire.

_Voilà qui est mieux... _Je l'embrassais et la serrais contre moi quand Jasper eut prit le petit dans ses bras pour faire sa connaissance.

- Je t'aime papa...

- Moi aussi mon coeur...  
J'attirais Elise contre moi. _J'aime mes filles, plus que tout ! et j'aime également mon fils de la même façon... Il n'y a pas de plus belles facettes de l'amour que celle-ci ! _

**::..**

Jordane fut totalement rassurée quand elle put se faire caliner par Bella. Mon épouse lui promettait tout son amour, et elle leur tendit les deux petits paquets. Nous avions fait un cadeau, comme j'avais fait à Elise pour l'arrivée de sa soeur. Cette fois, nous leur avions offert une petite bague chacune, avec leur prénom gravé à l'intérieur.

Elise et Jordane rejoignirent Bella sur le lit avec Raphaël et je les prenais en photo discrètement, sans leur demander de préparation.

_J'ai quand même une putain de belle vie... _


	38. Chapter 38 : Amoureuses

**Salut tout le monde ! **

**Bouh, vous savez quoi, j'ai le bourdon maintenant dès que je poste un one-shot... j'arrête pas de me dire que ça en fait un de moins... Ca me fout un cafard que jvous explique même pas... **

**Bon, quoi qu'il en soit, je tiens à vous remercier toutes beaucoup. Certaines d'entre vous me suivent depuis le premier chapitre de la fanfiction, alors vous voir encore là c'est quelque chose de très fort pour moi... Merci infiniment à vous toutes, et croyez-moi que je n'aurai jamais de mots assez forts pour vous dire à quel point je suis reconnaissante :**

**Joeymalia42, Ptitewam, Samystère, emy299, erika shoval, Nini Hathaway, fanfictionalcolic, lapiaf8, fan-par-hasard21, PrincetonGirl1818, LolaMiSweetlove, ****Titie**** (**J'aime aussi beaucoup l'idée que Rose et Emmett fassent découvrir aux petits leurs pays**), maielle malone, lia3011, vinie65, samy940, MaCha1983, katner, ****laccro**** (**ne te tracasse pas du nombre de reviews que tu laisses ou non, je ne gueulerai jamais pour ça ! Je suis ravie de voir que ça te plaît, et que mes chapitres ne t'ennuient pas. C'est difficile après autant de chapitres de continuer à retenir l'attention...**), ****veronika crepuscule ****(**Jordane accuse le coup, elle a toujours été très proche de son papa, alors le voir devenir le papa d'un autre...**), ****EstL**** (**Jordane n'a que huit ans... Elle ne peut pas avoir une réaction d'universitaire! Ce n'est qu'une enfant !**), liki0da, callie229, Morgane, emichlo, Imaginaire-de-kiki, larsand, ****twilight-poison**** (**MDR le fuck d'Edward, c'était le truc totalement décalé du précédent chapitre**), Cullen's familly, lena -lna933, bichou85, sarinette60, SweetyMarie, Miss Lunatik, melacullen, coco-des-iles, Lili-Rose-Bella, Lili Pattsy, Annouk, catiuski, ****mamoure21**** (**C'est vrai que David et Jordane sont assez liés... J'avais à peu près la même relation avec un de mes cousins quand j'étais p'tite on passait des heures sous la table à discuter -oui, sous les tables mdr. Maintenant, je ne le vois plus du tout mdr**), Amandine, Ilonka, Grazie, zellie marcy, twilight-I-love-you, ousna, liliputienne31, Galswinthe, aelita48, Aurore Athena, Elphina, Mariefandetwilight, ****aude77**** (**Raphael est aussi un prénom que j'aimerai donner à un fils si un jour j'en ai, ou Gabriel. Surtout Gabriel je crois d'ailleurs**) et Butterfly971. **

**Concernant le titre de ce one-shot "Amoureuses", il faut l'entendre à plusieurs niveaux, que vous identifierez sans doute facilement au fil de votre lecture. Il y a toujours plusieurs amours dans la vie, et vous en avez de petits exemples ici.**

**Je vous embrasse, passez un bon mercredi sous le soleil et faites attention à vous.**

**Tiftouff.**

***o.0.o***

**OS 38 : Amoureuses.**

**PDV EDWARD : **

J'avalais mon verre de lait lorsque j'entendis le petit se mette à chouiner. _Biberon de minuit, prêt à être enfourné ! _Je me dirigeais vers la chambre avant que Bella ne se réveille et trouvais mon fils dans son petit berceau qui s'agitait.

- Hé ben bébé... shh... maman dort...

Bella semblait endormie d'un sommeil profond. Voilà trois semaines qu'elle avait donné naissance à Raphael, mais elle était toujours un peu dans les vapes. J'avais pris un congé d'un mois pour la seconder les premiers temps. Je me levais la nuit pour les biberons, elle faisait le jour... On avait notre équilibre et la vie avait repris peu à peu. Je refermais la porte pour me retrouver dans le salon. J'entourais Raphael dans une petite couverture et mettais son lait à chauffer.

- Et ben alors... On a une grosse faim ?

Il pleurait et je le berçais pour tenter de le faire s'arrêter afin qu'il ne réveille ni les filles, ni les voisins. Je m'installais sur le canapé et vorace, mon fils se jetait sur sa tétine.

- Voilà c'est bien...

Je l'admirais dans le détail prendre son lait : son petit nez, sa bouche fine qui tétait, ses petits doigts qui bougeaient. De temps en temps je lui enlevais sa pitance pour lui permettre de souffler. _J'ai encore du mal à croire que j'ai un fils... Bella m'a fait ce magnifique cadeau... jusqu'au bout j'étais persuadé de devenir père d'une nouvelle et adorable petite fille, mais la surprise avait été délicieuse. _Un petit garçon.

Raphael fit son rot et régurgitait un peu sa boisson. Je l'essuyais et l'amenais dans la salle de bains doucement pour le changer. Il semblait bien réveillé, s'agitant dans tous les sens avec des petits bruits de bébé.

- On va retourner dans le salon pour faire dodo encore... D'accord ?

Je me réinstallais sur le canapé et le calinais.

- T'es un beau garçon... hein que t'es beau... Papa est très fier d'avoir un petit garçon...

Il me fixait, bougeant légèrement sa tête.

- Et oui... t'es mon fiston... T'es le fiston de papa...

Il ouvrait sa bouche et la refermait, ses bras bougeant. Je souriais devant ce doux tableau. _Comment se lasser de tout ça ? Comment être fatigué de passer du temps avec son fils seul à seul ? _

- Maman et moi on t'aime énormément tu sais...

C'est alors que j'entendis derrière moi comme un petit sanglot. Je tournais la tête à temps pour voir Jordane dans l'encadrement de sa porte, en larmes. Elle nous fixait, sa main droite tenant sa poignée, visiblement toute triste.

_Ben merde... _

- Jordane ? Qu'est-ce que tu as ma chérie ?

Elle eut un nouveau sanglot et refermait sa porte. _Ah... y a quelque chose qui va pas... _Je me levais avec le p'tit et filais à sa chambre. Je toquais contre la porte et entrais. Elle était sur son lit affalée sur le ventre et pleurait tout son soul. _Jordane ne pleure que rarement... _

- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive Jordane ?

Elle émit un petit gémissement et resserrait son ours en peluche que je lui avais offert contre elle. Elle semblait en proie à une véritable crise de larmes. Dans mes bras, Raphael était relativement calme. Je m'asseyais sur son lit.

- Jordane ?

Elle tournait sa tête à mon opposé.

- Ma chérie... Shhh... Calme-toi... Tu as fait un cauchemar ?

Elle se levait, attrapait son oreiller et partait dans le salon. Je la retrouvais allongée sur le canapé. Elle hoquetait. Je m'asseyais près d'elle et caressais ses cheveux que je remettais derrière son oreille. J'effaçais ses larmes et Raphael émit un petit cri.

- Je veux pas le voir !

- Qui ?

- Raphael...

_Ah... c'est donc ça... Si, à la maternité, elle avait semblé «accepter» l'arrivée de son frère, depuis que nous étions revenus à la maison elle l'ignorait royalement. _

- Pourtant c'est ton petit frère...

- Non !

Elle cachait son visage dans son oreiller. Le silence s'imposait. _Elise n'avait jamais été trop jalouse de sa soeur... alors c'était la première fois que je faisais face à un tel rejet. _Jordane refusait tout en bloc concernant Raphael : de le prendre dans ses bras, aider à sa toilette, lui donner son biberon ou simplement l'entendre pleurer. Dès qu'il se mettait à sangloter, elle changeait de pièce, même si c'était pendant le dîner.

Bella, qui avait tenté la patience, était fatiguée de cette attitude. Peu aidée par l'événement que l'accouchement a été, elle finissait par s'énerver après elle, et ça se terminait généralement dans des cris ou des punitions, et de grosses larmes. Elise passait plus de temps avec sa soeur. Elle tentait de lui faire voir qu'un bébé c'est gentil, mais sans succès. Il y a deux semaines, nous avions surpris Jordane aller se coucher avec sa soeur. Elise lui lisait des histoires et elles discutaient toutes les deux en riant pendant longtemps. _Ca les avait beaucoup rapproché, Elise devenait vraiment une jeune femme maintenant et c'était agréable de savoir qu'on pouvait se reposer sur elle... _

- Tu sais Jordane, Raphael restera avec nous pour toujours... c'est ton frère...

- C'est TON bébé ! Il est pas à moi et je le veux pas ! Je veux rester qu'avec ma soeur maintenant !

_«TON bébé»... Serait-elle jalouse du temps que je passe avec Raphael ? _Il est vrai que Jordane m'avait toujours été très attachée. Elise était plus autonome par rapport à moi, inconsciemment plus proche de Bella. Elles entretenaient toutes deux une relation très privilégiée. Bien sûr, Elise m'aime et je l'aime aussi, il n'en fait aucun doute. Mais Jordane était toujours fourrée dans mes pattes. _Pas que je m'en plaigne, bien au contraire ! _

Mes doigts courraient sur son dos que je massais.

- Dis-moi ce qui ne va pas... Tu sais que papa sera toujours là pour toi...

- C'est pas vrai !

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que tu dis tout le temps que t'aimes Raphael ! Tu passes toujours toute la nuit avec lui à lui donner son biberon et moi j'en ai marre parce que le soir t'es fatigué, tu joues plus avec moi, et ce soir t'es même pas venu me faire un bisou avant que je fasse dodo... Tu lis plus d'histoires et maintenant j'ai peur du noir !

_Ca fait beaucoup d'un coup pour elle... mais comment ai-je pu ne pas aller l'embrasser ? _

- Alors tu m'aimes plus !

J'installais Raphael à mes côtés sur le canapé, bien calé dans les coussins. Il commençait à somnoler.

- Jordane, regarde-moi...

Elle se redressait, les yeux rouges.

- Quoi ?

- Je t'aime.

Elle reniflait.

- Je t'aime Jordane, parce que tu es ma fille, et que ça sera toujours le cas... Quand tu es née, j'ai fait comme avec Raphael, mais je l'ai fait pour toi. J'ai passé toutes mes nuits près de toi à te donner des biberons pour que tu grandisses bien et que tu deviennes encore plus belle... Et je suis infiniment désolé d'avoir raté ton bisou et ton histoire qui chasse les cauchemars tout à l'heure... Je sais qu'avoir un bébé à la maison, ça chamboule... Mais je t'aime très fort, tout comme j'aime Elise. Vous êtes tous mes enfants et je t'appartiendrai toujours ma chérie...

Jordane me regardait, timide. Enfin, elle se blottissait dans mes bras, entourant ma taille avec une force que je ne lui connaissais pas. _Elle semblait presque désespérée..._

- Ton petit frère ne veut pas te prendre ton papa... Il veut juste avoir une famille qui l'aime, et deux grandes soeurs qui pourront l'aider et l'aimer...

Des spasmes secouaient toujours le corps de Jordane. J'embrassais ses cheveux et la serrais très fort.

- Essaie de te calmer mon coeur... Arrête de pleurer...

Je lui attrapais un mouchoir et lui tendais. Elle s'essuyait les yeux.

- Je veux pas rester toute seule...

- Non... je suis là...

La porte de la chambre s'ouvrait sur Bella, qui apparaissait les cheveux en bataille et les petits yeux fatigués. Je lui souriais faiblement, Jordane contre moi. A mes côtés, Raphael s'était endormi. Ma fille observait le bébé, toujours serrée dans mes bras.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Tu n'es pas au lit Jordane ? Il faut dormir, tu as école demain !

- Jordane et moi on a eu une petite discussion...  
Bella s'agenouillait devant nous et caressait sa joue.

- Pourquoi tu pleures ?

- Elle a eu peur que Raphael me prenne trop de temps, et j'ai oublié son bisou ce soir...

Bella soupirait.

- Ma Jordane...

Jordane attrapait la main de Bella et la serrait contre son coeur. Ma femme se redressait un peu et étreignit Jordane. Je les serrais toutes les deux contre moi.

- Raphael a besoin de beaucoup d'attention parce qu'il est tout petit mais tu verras... plus il grandira, plus on pourra le laisser faire tout seul. Mais pour l'instant, il ne parle pas, il ne marche pas, il ne sait pas manger tout seul, il ne sait pas prendre sa douche... Il est très petit, et nous devons lui apprendre...

- Maman a raison... Et tu verras, plus il grandira, plus il essayera de copier sur toi pour te suivre, venir voir tes jouets... Tu seras un exemple pour lui... Et Elise aussi !

Je sentais Jordane se calmer peu à peu. Bella l'embrassait.

- Retourne te coucher maintenant...

Elle fit «non» de la tête.

- Tu ne pourras pas te lever sinon...

- Tu viens papa alors !

- D'accord... Je viens te lire une histoire...  
Bella prenait Raphael dans ses bras et retournait dans notre chambre.

- Tu veux faire un bisou à ton frère ?

Jordane semblait hésiter et fixait la porte. Puis acquiesçait. Je la prenais dans mes bras et l'amenais dans la pièce. Bella était en train de l'embrasser avant de le remettre au berceau.

- Elle veut l'embrasser...

Ma femme souriait, levait Raphael à hauteur de Jordane et ma fille déposait un très léger baiser sur sa petite joue. J'embrassais sa tempe.

- C'est bien ma chérie... merci...

Bella l'embrassait et je raccompagnais Jordane dans sa chambre. Je m'installais près d'elle sur le matelas et attrapais son livre de princesses préféré. Elle se blottissait contre moi et mettait son pouce dans sa bouche. J'entamais le récit et elle finit par se rendormir près de moi.

Je restais une bonne heure à ses côtés à la regarder dormir. _Avoir un bébé, c'est un vrai bonheur mais ça chamboule aussi les enfants. Ca ne sera pas facile de gérer tout le monde, mais on y arrivera ! _

**..::..**

**PDV ELISE : **

J'aime bien aller au collège, mais au début ça me faisait peur. Il y avait beaucoup de cours, de salles, et de profs... _En plus, je ne suis même pas dans la classe de Kevin ! Il a science en ce moment et moi je suis en cours d'anglais. _

- Miss Cullen ! Arrêtez de regarder par cette fenêtre s'il vous plaît !

Je sentais le rouge monter à mes joues et regardais l'exercice.

Heureusement que ça sonnait bientôt ! _Cette prof nous donne toujours trop de devoirs ! Seulement, elle oublie qu'elle est pas la seule à nous avoir en classe et que les autres font pareil ! _En plus à la maison, avec Raphael qui pleure, c'est pas toujours facile de se concentrer.

La sonnerie résonnait et je fermais mon sac. Kevin me rejoignit dans la cour. _Je passe tout mon temps avec lui. J'ai pas trop de copines... Il y a bien Annie et Michelle, mais elles sont plus grandes, elles parlent toujours de garçons, de sexe et elles se moquent toujours de moi. _Je préfère Kevin !

Il attrapait ma main et comme d'habitude, je savais que je rougissais.

- T'as sport après ?

- Oui, et toi ?

- Moi aussi...

On se dirigeait vers un banc sur le côté du collège, où peu d'élèves venaient. Et puis Kevin m'embrassait. _Ca me fait toujours des papillons dans le ventre... J'aime bien l'embrasser. _

Après, on a dû aller en sport, mais j'aime pas ça ! Heureusement que Kevin est là ! On a fait du basket, il était dans mon équipe. _Alors du coup, quand j'ai le ballon, je m'en débarrasse pour lui donner ! Il est meilleur que moi ! _

Avant de rentrer, on est restés un peu tous les deux. Il m'a beaucoup embrassé. _Je suis amoureuse je crois... _Rosalie est venue me chercher à la sortie du collège, elle a ramené Kevin aussi. Dans la voiture, quand on a déposé mon copain, elle m'a parlé. _J'aime bien parler avec Rosalie... C'est plus facile de parler avec elle, qu'avec maman même si maman est gentille et qu'elle m'aide tout le temps. _

- Vous êtes toujours ensemble ?

- Oui...

- Ca se passe bien ?

- Oui. Il est gentil...

- Et toi, tu es amoureuse ?

- Ca me fait des papillons dans le ventre quand il m'embrasse...

Rosalie a sourit.

- Le plus important c'est que tu te sentes bien avec lui !

- Oui... Je me sens bien...

Elle s'arrêtait au feu rouge.

- Tatie ?

- Oui ?

- Toutes mes copines elles parlent de sexe...

- Ne te préoccupe pas de ça... Tu sais, elles en parlent mais elles n'en savent certainement pas davantage...

- Annie dit qu'elle a fait l'amour avec un type de troisième !

- Quel âge a Annie ?

- Elle va avoir quatorze ans...

- Elles sont dans ta classe ces filles ?

- Non... Elles sont en quatrième...

- Tu sais ce que je pense ? Je crois que faire l'amour à 14 ans, c'est très tôt... Il faut avoir confiance pour faire l'amour avec un homme... C'est une étape très importante et tu es bien trop jeune pour l'envisager...

- Non non, je veux pas le faire !

_Ca fait trop peur de faire l'amour... et puis pour l'instant, je veux juste embrasser Kevin ! _

- On en reparlera plus tard si tu veux, mais sache que tu dois prendre ton temps. Tu n'as pas encore 13 ans, c'est une chose qui viendra progressivement. Annie et tes copines peuvent parler de ce qu'elles veulent, mais il ne faut jamais que tu fasses quelque chose pour faire comme elles. Surtout si tu n'en as pas envie !

- Tu crois que c'est vrai ? Qu'elles font ça ?

- Je ne pense pas... Mais si c'est le cas, je trouve ça triste !

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce qu'elles ne prennent pas le temps de devenir grandes... Et ce n'est pas parce que tu fais l'amour avec un homme que tu es quelqu'un de bien. J'avais une copine qui me disait qu'elle faisait l'amour et qu'elle faisait d'autres choses que je ne te raconterai pas. Il s'est avéré que c'était un mensonge. Elle se rendait intéressante !

_Tout le monde parle toujours de faire l'amour. Tout le temps ! Mais moi ça ne m'intéresse pas ! _

- Tatie ?

- Oui ?

- Est-ce que ça fait mal ?

- De quoi ?

- De faire l'amour ?

- Ca dépend des femmes, mais en général les premières fois sont inconfortables...

- Tu as fait ta première fois avec tonton ?

- Un garçon qui s'appelait Royce...

- Et tu as eu mal ?

- Oui, un peu.

- Tu étais amoureuse de Royce ?

- Je le croyais... Mais non !

- Tu avais quel âge ?

- Pratiquement 17 ans !

_J'aime bien parler avec elle... Elle ne me prend pas pour une petite fille ! _

- Et Jasper ?

- Je ne sais pas avec qui il a eu sa première fois mais il avait 16 ans, mais je sais qu'Alice n'avait jamais fait l'amour quand elle l'a rencontré...

- Oh... Et maman, c'était avec papa ?

_Beurk ! C'est dégoutant ! _

Rosalie est devenue toute blanche.

- Ca t'embête de parler de ça Tatie ?

- N... non...

- Alors tu sais pas pour maman ?

- Euh... non... Voilà... on est arrivées ma puce...

- Tatie ?

- Oui ?

- J'ai beaucoup de devoirs, je peux venir les faire chez toi ? Raphael il pleure beaucoup...

- Bien sûr ! Je vais prévenir tes parents... Prends les clés pour rentrer à l'appartement, Emmett et les enfants vont bientôt rentrer !

**..::..**

**PDV ROSALIE : **

Je n'aurais pas cru qu'aborder la sexualité avec ma nièce aurait dévié à ce point. _Comment lui dire que sa mère a été violé et que c'est ainsi qu'elle a perdu sa virginité ? _

C'est terrible... Non seulement à entendre, mais aussi à dire. _Elise est tellement jeune... mais je crois qu'Edward et Bella doivent savoir qu'elle m'a posée cette question. Si j'avais vécu la situation de ma belle-soeur, je crois que j'aurais aimé me préparer à donner cette réponse à ma fille. _

Je toquais et entrais. Il n'y avait personne dans la pièce principale mais j'entendais du bruit provenant de la salle de bains.

- Coucou !

Bella était en train de donner son bain à Raphael. _Ce petit ange est adorable... _

- Oh salut Rose ! Elise est rentrée ?

- Elle est restée chez moi pour pouvoir faire ses devoirs dans la tranquillité.

- C'est gentil de l'accueillir... C'est pas toujours évident avec Raphael !

Le petit barbotait dans l'eau du lavabo.

- Y a pas de mal, c'est ma nièce tout de même !

Bella souriait et rinçait Raphael avant de le sortir.

- Tu as besoin d'aide ?

- Tu peux juste remettre en place sa serviette s'il te plaît ?

- Bien sûr !

Je les enviais d'élever un enfant dès la naissance. _Je suis comblée par Leane et Nolan, mais j'imaginer que prendre soin d'un tel petit être doit être gratifiant._

- Edward et Jordane ne sont pas là ?

- Non... C'est leur journée papa-fifille...

J'avais eu vent de la petite crise de jalousie de Jordane. Depuis, je savais qu'Edward lui consacrait une après-midi par semaine où ils faisaient des activités ensemble et seulement eux deux.

- Que font-ils aujourd'hui ?

- Edward l'a amené au zoo à la sortie de Port Angeles...

- Elle doit adorer cette journée alors !

- Elle adore les animaux...

J'aidais Bella dans le changement et l'habillage de mon neveu. _Comment aborder le sujet ? Déjà, le début ! _

- Bella... Tu as abordé la sexualité avec Elise ?

Elle prenait Raphael dans ses bras.

- Hum... Dans les grandes lignes oui, quand elle a eu ses règles, on en a parlé. Elle connaissait déjà le principe de la fabrication des bébés depuis ses cinq ans ! Foutue école...

Je souriais. _Je me rappelais particulièrement de cet épisode où elle avait demandé à la maison si Emmett mettait son «petit zizi dans celui de tatie»... _

- Pourquoi ? Elle t'en a reparlé ?

- Un petit peu dans la voiture... Elle a des «copines», mais je les appelerai plutôt des pestes, qui parlent évidemment de sexe et vantent des exploits tout à fait incroyables pour leur jeune âge...

- Ca la travaille ?

- Un petit peu... Mais je lui ai dis de prendre son temps, elle n'a pas l'air décidé à cet acte... je crois plus qu'elle s'interroge...

Elle posait Raphael dans son berceau et nous quittions la chambre.

- Tu crois que je devrais lui en parler de la sexualité ?

- Non, je ne pense pas... J'ai répondu à quelques unes de ses questions et je ne pense pas qu'elle soit davantage curieuse... sauf si elle t'en pose bien sûr... Non... en fait il y a une chose qui m'a tracassée et je tenais à t'en parler avant...

- Oui, dis-moi ! Tu veux quelque chose à boire ?

- Non, je te remercie !

Bella se servait un café et me rejoignait sur le canapé.

- Alors ? Qu'est-ce qui t'a tracassée ?

- On a parlé des premières fois bien sûr... enfin le tatouin habituel... elle m'a interrogé sur ma première fois à moi... elle m'a demandé mon âge, avec qui, si j'avais eu mal... etc etc... je lui ai répondu sincèrement bien sûr !

- Elle a été trop indiscrète ?

- Non non ! Pas du tout ! C'est mon devoir de tatie de faire ça ! Non... Ensuite je lui ai dis à quel âge Jasper avait eu son premier rapport... On a parlé de l'entourage... et...

Les yeux de Bella me fixaient.

- Elle est définitivement trop curieuse...  
Je souriais mais mes entrailles se serraient. _Bella vivait tellement mieux depuis qu'elle était avec Edward... et depuis le suicide de son agresseur, elle n'y avait plus jamais fait allusion... j'allais lui faire du mal... _

- Elle en est arrivée à me demander si... si Edward et toi... Si... enfin si ta première fois était avec Edward...

La machoire de Bella se décrochait sous le choc.

- Je n'ai pas répondu... j'ignorais si tu voulais... si tu comptais lui parler de ce que tu... as vécu...

Un petit silence s'imposait, trop lourd. Je regrettais de lui avoir parlé, de lui avoir dit. _Pourquoi n'ai-je pas dit qu'Edward avait été le premier de Bella ? En un sens, c'était ce qui s'était passé... Edward avait été le premier amant de ma belle-soeur... _

- Bella ? Je suis désolée...

Elle semblait sortir d'un grand choc.

- Et bien... Son père a été le seul à me faire prendre du plaisir et à me faire vraiment l'amour...

Elle déglutissait.

- Bella... Tu vas lui en parler un jour ?

Elle posait sa tasse.

- Elle est trop jeune pour savoir ça... mais je suppose que d'ici quelques années, je lui raconterai... pas dans les détails évidemment. Mais je veux qu'elle soit prudente.

- D'accord...

- Ca me laissera du temps pour m'y préparer... Je vais... j'en parlerai à Edward... Il est de bon conseil et il saura trouver les bons mots.

- C'est aussi à toi de les trouver... C'est toi qui a vécu... il n'y a que toi qui sait...

- Je sais... Tu crois que je fais bien de lui dire ?

- Ca peut la mettre en garde, il faut doser et savoir comment tu vas l'aborder sans non plus l'effrayer...

- Ouais...

La porte d'entrée s'ouvrait sur Edward et Jordane. Ma nièce était toute souriante et arborait un beau cerceau avec des oreilles de singe.

- TATIIIE !

- Oh salut ma puce ! Alors, le zoo c'était comment ?

- GE-NIAL ! Tu sais quoi ? Y a un singe il s'est gratté la tête comme tonton Emmett !

J'éclatais de rire. _Il sera ravi de le savoir ! _

- Tu lui raconteras ! Je suis certaine qu'il sera très content de l'apprendre !

**..::..**

**PDV BELLA : **

_Il allait falloir que j'aborde ce sujet avec ma propre fille. En parler avec des adultes, c'est une chose. Avec ma fille... c'est autre chose. _

Les semaines filaient à toute vitesse. Raphael nous prenait beaucoup de temps. Edward se donnait beaucoup, même depuis qu'il avait repris le travail. Je m'étais mise en congés maternité pour six mois. Mon mari tentait de tout concilier, mais je pouvais me lever la nuit et me relayer auprès de Raphael. Ce petit bout prend beaucoup de place. L'appartement peinait à être propre, et je songeais de plus en plus à prendre une aide ménagère pour quelques heures par semaine.

_Avoir trois enfants, c'est une étape. On se dit «deux, un de plus ça ne changera pas grand-chose» mais en fait, tout change. _Le linge, déjà. J'en suis à quatre machines par jour les journées de grande forme ! _Quand je vois la pile de linge qui m'attend dans les panières... oui LES panières... sans compter les deux panières de linge sale qui ne désemplissaient pas... _Raphael se salit, mais les filles aussi. _Sans compter qu'Edward mange comme un gamin ! Hier soir encore, BAM la tache de glace sur le tee-shirt ! _

Notre fils avait fêté ses un mois depuis cinq jours. Il s'agite dans tous les sens, est très éveillé pour un petit bouchon. Il bouge beaucoup, babille ses petits bruits de bébé et nous suit en permanence du regard. Il était très attiré par Elise. Dès qu'il la voyait, il se mouvait : bras, pieds... Elle s'en occupait très bien, je n'avais aucune peine à lui confier son frère pour le biberon et le bain, même si ses gestes étaient encore parfois maladroits. _L'idée de travailler dans un milieu avec des enfants semblait la tenir. _Nous partagions beaucoup de moments auprès du bébé. Je lui expliquais comment l'habiller, comment bien le tenir...

Quant à ma Jordane, sa petite crise Oedipienne avait pris fin, mais elle exigeait ses journées papa-fifille. _Il ne fallait pas qu'Edward annule, ou simplement reporte. Ca virait en catastrophe sinon ! _Elle avait toujours été très collée à Edward, alors j'imagine que le voir avec un bébé dans les bras avait été difficile. Je ne pouvais pas l'en blâmer. Sans compter que j'avais cruellement manqué de patience avec elle...

Nous étions tous à table, et Raphael au lit.

- Ca a été l'école aujourd'hui les filles ?

- La prof de maths nous a filé une sale interro ! Je déteste les maths !

Je souriais à Elise qui mordillait ses frites.

- T'as su faire ?

- Kevin m'avait expliqué avant mais heureusement !

- Il est gentil...

- Oui, Kevin, un vrai héros ! sifflait Edward.

- Edward ! Et toi Jordane ? Tu as fait quoi à l'école ?

- Euh... Je sais pas...

Elle était appuyée contre sa main et mangeait ses frites, l'air rêveuse.

- Comment ça tu sais pas ?

- Ah si ! On a été à la récré et c'est tout !

_Jordane, ou comment résumer la journée en retirant l'ennuyeux. _

- Et Albin il m'a donné une carte de la St Valentin, il dit que c'est mon amoureux mais il est un peu crétin !

Nous éclations de rire.

- Tu as eu une carte de St Valentin ?

Elle descendait et revenait avec sa carte. Je l'ouvrais. Dedans était inscrit dans une écriture maladroite et bourrée de fautes : «Ces la faite des amoureus...» _C'est trop mignon ! _Edward me l'arrachait des mains.

- C'est qui ce Albin ?

- Il est un peu bête, il me colle tout le temps !

- J'vais lui faire comprendre la vie moi ! s'exclamait Edward.

_Oh seigneur... _Je récupérais la carte.

- Personne ne fera comprendre la vie à personne !

- Dis Elise ! Kevin il va te faire des bisous demain hein ! souriait sa soeur.  
Ma fille aînée rougissait.

- Arrête !

- Des bisous partout ! moumoumoumouhh !

Elle mimait des baisers, très amusée et Elise se bouchait les oreilles.

- Arrête t'es pénible ! Maman, dis-lui d'arrêter !

- Jordane !

- Bah mais c'est normal c'est son chéri Kevin ! Demain papa aussi il va te faire des bisous partout !

_J'aurais aimé ça sincèrement, mais je ne me sentais pas encore prête à faire l'amour après la naissance de notre fils... _Edward lui remettait du ketchup dans son assiette.

- Ouaip ! Mais ça veut dire aussi qu'Albin il va t'en faire lundi quand tu retourneras à l'école !

- AH NON HEIN !

- Bon... quoi qu'il en soit demain matin avec maman on reste au lit, alors vous serez cool les filles !

- Et Raphael ?

- Mamie viendra le chercher parce qu'elle veut le montrer à ses collègues de travail... Elle le ramènera à midi !

- On peut aller avec elle ?

- Il faudra lui demander !

**::..**

Je m'éveillais le matin du 14 février couverte de baisers par mon mari.

- Bonjour toi... murmurait-il pour ne pas réveiller Raphael.

- Salut... gémissais-je.

Je fermais les yeux contre lui mais dans la seconde, nous entendimes toquer contre la porte.

- Maman ?

- Quoi Jordane ?

- Tu fais des bisous avec papa ?

- Oui... des petits ! souriais-je.  
Edward embrassait la commissure de mes lèvres. Jordane s'éloignait, j'entendais Elise l'appeler et lui dire de nous laisser. Edward me couchait et s'emparait de ma langue. Mais nous fumes de nouveau interrompus par d'autres coups sur la porte.

- Maman ?

- Oui ?

- Elise elle m'a préparée mes céréales !

- C'est super mon coeur, ta grande soeur est géniale ! Fais-lui un gros bisou !

- Vi !

Jordane courait. Edward me souriait, appuyé sur son coude. Il caressait mon corps lentement.

- Edward... Je ne suis pas encore prête...

- Je sais, mais tu ne peux pas m'empêcher de toucher ta peau...

Sa paume se faisait douce et tendre. _Il avait envie, je le sentais. Mais nous ne pouvions rien faire parce que 1) j'avais encore quelques petits saignements, 2) je ne me sentais pas prête et 3) Raphael dormait dans notre chambre. _Je me sentais coupable de le faire attendre...

Je sursautais en entendant encore toquer.

- Maman ! Maman !

- Quoi ?

- Je peux aller faire pipi ? Ca urge !

- Bien sûr, entre !

Elle ne se fit pas prier, ouvrait la porte et filait aux toilettes. _C'est tout de même pas pratique que les toilettes soient foutus à côté de notre chambre sans aucun autre accès que par la salle de bains... quand on trouvera notre maison, les toilettes seront au rez-de-chaussée et DIRECTEMENT accessible ! Comme la salle de bains ! _Elle revenait peu de temps après et grimpait dans le lit.

- Je veux un bisou !

Nous l'embrassions mais Raphael se mit à pleurer. Edward se levait pour lui donner son biberon et je fis pareil pour préparer les affaires du bébé pour ce matin. Peu de temps après, Esmé toquait et emmenait notre fils et nos filles avec elle.

Edward m'entraînait de nouveau vers la chambre dans le lit. _Ca fait bizarre d'être seuls... c'est comme une minuscule pause dans un ouragan ! _Pas de cris, pas de pleurs, pas d'agitation, pas de bousculade.

Je me couchais avec mon mari et fermais les yeux. Je caressais son torse qu'il avait dévêtu.

- Ca fait bizarre... Le silence me rendra sourd je crois !

Je souriais contre lui.

- Un peu de temps à nous...

Il opinait et embrassait ma joue et descendait vers mon cou, laissant un sillon de baisers humides.

- Je suis désolée de ne pas pouvoir te satisfaire...

- Prends ton temps ma Bella...

- Pourtant, tu as envie...

Je frolais des doigts son sexe érigé contre ma cuisse.

- Je veux t'attendre...

- Tu as passé ta vie à m'attendre... Laisse-moi récompenser cette patience...

Je l'allongeais sur le dos et à mon tour, prenais l'assaut de son corps. Rapidement, mes lèvres effleurèrent l'élastique de son boxer que je fis rapidement descendre. Edward haletait, sa splendeur dressée devant moi. Ma paume se posait sur lui et je caressais de haut en bas avant d'encercler sa fierté pour entamer une douce caresse. Edward se cambrait.

- Oh Bella...

Je déposais alors de petits baisers sur son extrémité et ma langue finit par accompagner la caresse. Je le prenais entre mes lèvres et l'aspirais doucement.

- Merde... C'est trop bon !

Je le regardais se perdre dans le plaisir alors que j'allais et venais avec mes lèvres sur sa verge dressée. Il tressaillait quand je touchais ses bourses, les massant, les embrassant. Bientôt, du liquide perla et je l'effaçais de ma langue. Je croisais le regard de mon mari brûlant de plaisir et continuais ma manoeuvre plus fermement, jusqu'à ce que ses doigts s'entremêlent dans mes cheveux.

- Bella ! C'est trop bon... encore... Oh ! Ohh...

Il explosait rapidement au fond de ma bouche et je prenais tout ce qu'il voulait bien m'offrir.

Je le nettoyais et remontais vers lui, rougissante et satisfaite. _Il y avait bien longtemps que nous n'avions plus été intimes. _Edward s'emparait de ma bouche et grognait contre moi.

- Bella... ma Bella...

- Ca t'a plu ?

- Tu parles que oui ! J'aimerais te rendre le service...

Ses doigts traînaient partout sur moi mais je l'arrêtais.

- J'ai juste besoin de câlins...

- Tout ce que tu veux...

Il m'attirait contre lui et je me blottissais dans ses bras. Je décidais de retirer mon haut pour être en contact avec lui. _Sa chaleur est tout ce qui compte pour moi... _Je suis bien avec lui. Je peux tout lui dire...

- Edward ?

- Oui ?

Il caressait mes cheveux.

- J'ai discuté avec Rose il y a quelques temps... et j'ai décidé de parler avec Elise au sujet de mon viol...

Il immobilisait son geste, et le reprenait quelques secondes après.

- Tu es sûre ?  
Ses lèvres se posaient sur mon front.

- Je ne veux pas qu'il leur arrive ça... jamais ! Je veux que mes filles soient attentives...

- Comment tu vas t'y prendre ?

Je réfléchissais.

- Je ne sais pas... Je ne vais pas lui raconter tout bien sûr... mais... peut-être l'essentiel... le mal que ça fait d'être contrainte et jusqu'à quel point ça peut être difficile à surmonter... Mais j'ignore les mots à choisir... le ton à employer... comment initier cette discussion... je ne veux pas bousculer Elise avec la sexualité, elle se pose déjà pas mal de questions...

- Si elle te pose des questions sur la virginité et tout ça, je pense que tu pourras amener le sujet...

Je me redressais un peu.

- Oui, mais comment je dois le faire ?

_Ma crainte était de ne pas savoir choisir les bons mots. _Il effleurait toujours mes cheveux du bout des doigts.

- Commence par le début. Explique-lui qu'il y a des gens qui ne sont pas bien dans leur tête, et qui malheureusement en veulent à ceux qui sont bien. Dis-lui que ces gens-là se vengent sur n'importe qui...

- Je ne veux pas l'effrayer...

- Sans l'effrayer... Rappelle-lui qu'on lui a toujours de ne pas suivre les gens qu'elle ne connait pas, même s'ils sont gentils...

J'opinais.

- Ensuite, tu peux lui dire qu'il y a des gens qui font du mal aux autres... qu'ils ont des tas de moyens pour blesser quelqu'un physiquement. Et explique-lui que la sexualité non-consentante est une arme.

- Et si elle se met à avoir peur de la sexualité ?

- Tant mieux ! Kevin la touchera pas !

- EDWARD !

- Non je plaisante... Non bien sûr, il faut pas que ça la névrose... explique-lui que faire l'amour quand on est avec quelqu'un qu'on aime, c'est une chose très agréable. Tu lui dis que faire l'amour est un acte intime très important dans un couple. Que c'est une preuve d'amour. Qu'il faut qu'elle se sente bien avec la personne devant qui elle se met nue. Et là, tu peux lui expliquer que parfois, il y a des gens qui sont brutaux et qui utilisent le sexe de la mauvaise façon...

_C'est une bonne idée... je devais quand même l'aborder de façon «positive»... Lui expliquer tout en montrant que le sexe peut aussi être une bonne chose. _

Je dessinais des arabesques sur son torse et il me renversait dans l'oreiller, me surplombant. Il embrassait mon front et le bout de mon nez.

- Utilise des mots simples... Parle-lui de ce que tu as vécu et demande-lui de faire attention. Il faut la sensibiliser sans pour autant causer de panique.

- J'ai peur de ne pas savoir bien doser... C'est ma fille... c'est tellement différent...

- Je sais que tu es tout à fait capable de trouver le juste milieu. Ne t'angoisse pas... Le moment viendra où tu aborderas ça, mais je pense qu'il faut attendre encore un peu...

Mon doigt glissait sur son visage dont je traçais les contours.

- Je veux qu'elle passe toute sa vie avec un homme en qui elle a confiance... Si son copain peut être moitié aussi bien que toi, Elise sera la plus heureuse...

Il me souriait.

- Je vais prendre la grosse tête si tu continues...

Je capturais ses lèvres brièvement et fermais les yeux sous ses tendres caresses et ses baisers sur mon visage.

_J'ai vécu l'enfer, et le père de mes enfants m'a sortie de là... Elise, tout comme Jordane et Raphael plus tard, devraient apprendre que le monde n'est pas rose. Nous avons tenté de les préserver le plus possible. Mais ma propre histoire allait leur montrer qu'il est difficile de vivre sans se battre au quotidien. _


	39. Chapter 39 : L'emprise du temps

**Bonjour bonjour !**

**J'espère que tout le monde va bien sur la petite planète fanfiction :) Jvous ferai pas tout le traditionnel tatouin que je tiens depuis un temps sur le fait que la fin se rapproche... J'ai assez avancé, il ne m'en reste plus qu'un à écrire (il y en aura 42 au total!) mais bon... enfin voilà :-D**

**Je vous remercie toutes pour vos messages précédents :**

**Samystère, ****fan-par-hasard21 ****(**Même moi j'ai parfois du mal à voir qu'Elise est aussi grande...**), Lili Pattsy, PrincetonGirl818, Imaginaire-de-kiki, Nini Hathaway, ****callie226**** (**Je n'avais pas vraiment pensé jusque là que Bella en parlerait à ses enfants, mais finalement ça s'est imposé naturellement...**), aude77, erika shoval, veronika crepuscule, lapiaf8, AuroreAthena, corail, sarinette60, ****Annouk**** (**L'aborder ou ne pas l'aborder... c'est une question dont chacune doit décider de la réponse...**), katner, LolaMiSweetlove, lia3011, Morgane, zellie marcy, mamoure21, Galswinthe, lena -lna933-, krystel, tonie, Lily-Rose-Bella, Mariefandetwilight, Twilight-I-love-you, Miss Lunatik, Lucie, ****catiuski**** (**Si ça peut te rassurer, j'ai du mal à me dire qu'Elise est aussi grande maintenant lol**), Ptitewam, emichlo, ****Ilonka**** (**Jsais pas ce qui s'est passé avec ta review, mais j'l'ai reçu trois fois lol**), Grazie, ousna, ****Elphina**** (**mon dieu, si je devais critiquer Le Hasard est chez moi, je dirai à tout le monde de ne pas la lire mdrrr Tu peux l'imprimer mais c'est sûr que tu vas te ruiner... t'as la solution de te l'enregistrer sur un disque mdrr**), ****coco-des-iles**** (**Jordane est vraiment très liée à Edward, elle a une sorte de vénération pour lui, alors sa crise de jalousie envers Raphael me paraissait naturelle!**), MaCha1983, emy299, melacullen, bichou85, aelita48, Butterfly971 et vinie65.**

**Cet OS marque encore un tournant ici.'Fin bon... bref, des tournants y en aura jusqu'au bout maintenant :)**

**Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, prenez soin de vous :)**

**Tiffany.**

**..::..**

**PDV CARLISLE : **

Je signais l'ordonnance et la feuille d'arrêt maladie devant moi pour la dernière fois. _Ma dernière patiente. _

Mrs Lewis se levait.

- Qui prend votre relai, docteur ?

- Le docteur Johnson, il prendra son poste lundi...

Elle soupirait en mettant ses papiers dans son sac.

- J'ai déjà eu affaire à lui à son cabinet en ville... Un bon médecin, mais vous allez me manquer...

_Toute la journée, et même toute cette semaine, j'avais fait face à ce genre de discours, qui avaient rendu immédiatement ma retraite plus concrète. _

- Je vais en profiter pour m'occuper de ma famille !

- Vous avez bien raison, docteur ! C'est le plus important ! Vous nous avez consacré beaucoup trop de temps depuis que vous êtes ici, il est temps de penser à vous et à vos petits enfants !

J'opinais en souriant. _Les patients sont parfois pénibles, mais c'est un pan de ma vie dont ils font entièrement partis... _Je raccompagnais Mrs Lewis à la porte.

- Voilà... Prenez soin de vous et n'oubliez pas d'appeler le docteur Johnson dès que vous aurez vos résultats d'analyse, il vous orientera !

- Je le ferai ! Merci pour tout docteur !

Elle me tendait la main et je la serrais. _Toutes ces poignées de main m'avaient semblé plus fortes que durant toutes ces années... Pourquoi râle-t-on durant des années, et pourquoi les dernières minutes sont toujours les plus intenses ? _

**{****playlist ****: Barcelona - Please don't go}**

Je refermais la porte du cabinet et m'appuyais contre. La bibliothèque à ma gauche était déjà intégralement vidée. Les tableaux étaient décrochés, mon ordinateur tournait encore sur un bureau pratiquement désert. J'avais déjà commencé à déménager mes cartons pour ne pas avoir à tout faire ce soir, et surtout pour m'habituer à cette idée que cette fois, tout est bel et bien terminé.

J'ai passé pratiquement trente sept ans dans cet hôpital. Edward était tout juste conçu, bien au chaud dans le ventre d'Esmé, quand j'avais pris la décision de quitter l'Angleterre pour rejoindre ma femme et terminer mes études aux states. J'avais eu mes diplômes, et le soir-même, Esmé accouchait. _J'avais eu ce poste de médecin en hôpital très vite. Je n'étais jamais parti. Il m'était arrivé de prendre des congés, mais jamais de façon définitive. _Je ne comptais plus le nombre d'heureuses nouvelles que j'avais appris dans ces locaux : de la naissance d'Elise qui avait engendré tant de larmes chez Bella, à celles de Jordane et Raphael voilà un peu plus d'un mois... Il y avait aussi eu des drames : des collègues qui partaient, d'autres avec qui je m'engueulais...

_La vie en somme. _

Je soupirais et décidais de terminer de ranger mon dernier carton. _Je n'ai presque plus rien à y mettre dedans, à part mes stylos, ma plaquette de docteur avec mon petit drapeau de papi, mes photos personnelles, ma blouse et quelques livres. _

J'attrapais la boîte, et y entreposais mes livres au fond. _Des années et des années d'études, d'examens à refaire en rattrapage, une licence obtenue avec mention honorable... Des heures de planches, de révisions, des soirées sacrifiées... mais ça avait valu le coup ! _Je décrochais mon diplôme sous verre au mur et le rangeais également. _Tout ça pour ça... _J'éteignais mon ordinateur portable et le rangeais dans la sacoche. Puis je rangeais stylos, feuilles, correcteurs et attrapais enfin les photos de ma famille.

_J'aurais pu continuer un an ou deux de plus. Mais je les avais eu, et c'était aussi pour ça que je quittais mon métier. J'ai pris une claque en découvrant que ma première petite fille partait vers sa treizième année et qu'elle avait un petit copain. Il me semblait ne plus me rappeler d'Elise lorsqu'elle était petite, et qu'elle aurait pu me faire marcher sur la tête... _Avec Jordane, tout est beaucoup plus présent ! Je suis encore obligé de me mettre à quattre pattes dans le salon pour qu'elle puisse monter sur mon dos et faire du cheval. Elle éclate de rire à chaque fois. Quant à Raphael, j'ai tellement l'impression de revoir mon propre fils lorsqu'il était nourrisson.

_Sa naissance avait été le plus beau des présents. Esmé avait souffert, et j'avais bien cru ne pas sortir à temps de la salle d'examens pour la rejoindre à la maternité. Mais j'avais fini par arriver, alors qu'elle partait en salle de travail. Edward était né, et il ne m'avait jamais fallu plus que lui et sa mère pour être heureux... _

Sans que je ne le réalise, une boule dans ma gorge grossissait. _J'avais été un homme, et toujours un médecin ici. Un bon médecin, je l'espérais. _La vie n'est pas finie, c'est juste une grande étape qui prend fin. Je déboutonnais alors ma blouse, et la retirais pour la dernière fois. Ce soir, je ne l'accrocherai pas sur le porte-manteau à côté de mes casiers pour les dossiers de mes patients. Je la pliais du mieux possible et la posais dans le carton. Puis, je prenais ma plaquette : «Docteur papi x3 Carlisle Cullen» et la rangeais également. J'attrapais mon bipper de ma poche et l'éteignais. _Il n'y aurait plus de surprises. Demain matin, je dormirai aussi longtemps que possible, sans sursauter en l'entendant. _

_Cette fois, c'est bien terminé. _

Je fermais le carton, et observais mon environnement qui me semblait soudain devenu une simple pièce froide qui appartenait désormais au docteur Johnson. _J'y peux rien, même si la retraite est attendue par tous, j'ai le coeur lourd... _Ma gorge était obstruée par l'émotion et je soufflais une dernière fois avant d'enfiler mon blouson. _Esmé avait voulu venir me chercher, mais j'avais refusé. C'est une journée comme une autre après tout, mais je voulais la terminer seul. _J'attrapais mon carton et frôlais une dernière fois mon siège à roulettes. Je ne pus retenir un rire en me rappelant que la première chose que j'avais fait ici en m'installant il y a trente sept ans avait été de m'asseoir sur ce siège et de m'y faire tourner en riant. _J'aimais bien aller de ma bibliothèque à mon bureau en roulant avec ce fauteuil ! Très puérile, je sais... _Je m'asseyais une dernière fois dessus, et, tel un enfant, me fit tournoyer.

_Bon sang Carlisle ! Soixante ans ! _

J'ai soixante ans.

Mon coeur se serrait violemment, interrompant mon jeu. _Je ne peux plus m'amuser maintenant... _Je me relevais, touchant le bois laqué du bureau et attrapais mon carton. Les larmes me submergèrent alors, et j'en laissais une s'échapper. Je tournais la poignée de la porte, regardant une dernière fois le décor sobre et pompeux. _Il est temps, et puis j'ai toujours l'essentiel : ma famille. _

J'ouvrais la porte, accordais un dernier regard au petit espace circulaire et quittais cet endroit, tentant de ravaler mes larmes. Une salve d'applaudissements me fit sursauter et je me tournais, découvrant une foule compacte massée devant la salle.

_Ben merde ! _

Il y avait au premier plan ma famille : ma femme, ma belle-fille qui tenait Raphael dans ses bras en souriant, Elise un peu en retrait à côté de Rosalie et Emmett. Edward, Jordane, Calvin et David et Jasper étaient côte à côte avec des chapeaux de fête, des sifflets et des cotillons. Derrière eux, il y avait mes collègues en blouses blanches, ainsi que le directeur. Je reconnaissais également certains de mes patients.

Je ne pus retenir un petit rire en les voyant, tentant de ravaler certaines larmes qui menaçaient. Jasper avait une bouteille dans la main.

- POUR CARLISLE, HIP HIP HIP ?

- HOURRA !

J'éclatais de rire et Esmé s'approchait de moi, de délicieuses rougeurs sur les joues. _Elle est toujours cette délicieuse femme que j'ai épousé il y a très longtemps maintenant... _Je me penchais vers elle pour l'embrasser et toute la foule applaudissait. Bientôt, de nombreux confettis nous tombaient dessus. J'entendais des sifflets et des applaudissements, et me séparais de mon épouse. Elle m'observait, ses yeux brillants et un sourire serein sur le visage, son index et son majeur effaçant les larmes qui avaient honteusement coulé.

- Je n'aurai pas pu imaginer te laisser tout seul pour quitter cet hôpital...

_Elle me connait trop bien... _J'embrassais sa joue et notre fils nous rejoignit. Je le serrais dans mes bras. _Mon p'tit garçon... qui n'est plus si petit que ça d'ailleurs... _

- Je t'aime P'pa...

- Moi aussi mon grand... moi aussi !

Il tapotait ma nuque en souriant et je reçus une foule de remerciements et d'accolades. Une petite infirmière stagiaire que nous avions accueilli voilà plusieurs mois et que j'avais beaucoup conseillé et faite réviser ses points faibles dans ses cours, s'approchait en pleurant.

- Vous allez me manquer !

- Allons Lucy ! Ne pleure pas ! Tu y arriveras !

- Quand même... Je ne vous remercierai jamais assez !

- J'espère que tu m'appelleras en juin pour me dire que tu as eu ton diplôme !

- Avec plaisir !

Elle reniflait et Esmé s'approchait d'elle.

- Vous pourrez toujours venir à la maison si vous avez besoin d'aide !

- Merci Mrs Cullen !

Mes collègues s'approchaient de moi et me tendaient un paquet assez conséquent.

- Roh ! Bah ! Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- Un petit souvenir !

Je défaisais le papier et trouvais une statuette représentant un stéthoscope avec une petite plaquette en or sur le socle : _**A notre bon docteur papi x3 Carlisle Cullen, le meilleur des médecins et le plus agréable des collègues. L'Equipe médicale. **_

_Pfffffffff... ben merde ! _J'éclatais de rire pour tenter de masquer mon émotion.

- Vous êtes dingues, vous le savez ça ?

Certains de mes collègues se mirent à rire. Le directeur de l'établissement s'approchait.

- Bon... C'est exceptionnel que j'aie toléré les confettis dans le service hein, que ça ne devienne pas une habitude !

Nous nous mîmes à rire et Edward en relançait un peu, malicieux. Bella soupirait.

- Edward !

- Quoi ?

Mon ancien employeur souriait.

- Quand j'ai reçu la demande de retraite de Carlisle, je ne saurai vous décrire l'émotion que j'ai ressentie... Quand je suis devenu directeur de cet établissement, le docteur Cullen était déjà là, et il a été le seul médecin et chirurgien à être resté depuis trente ans. Tous ses collègues qui étaient là ou sont arrivés entre temps, ont fini par partir. J'ai toujours connu Carlisle, et ce n'est donc pas sans émotion qu'aujourd'hui, nous sommes tous là pour le remercier de tout son investissement dans ce service...

Des applaudissements s'élevaient.

- Aussi, en plus d'une petite indemnité de départ décidée en accord avec le conseil d'administration, j'ai le plaisir de vous annoncer que cet étage pour les soins généraux portera désormais le nom d'aile Carlisle Cullen !

Il fit tomber un petit drap qui dissimulait la plaque, qui portait désormais mon nom.

- Carlisle, vous étiez un médecin de renom, et je suis honoré d'avoir pu vous avoir sous mes ordres...

_Wow... et ben... _

- Vous allez laisser un vide ici, et le docteur Johnson n'aura pas la tâche facile de vous succéder... Sachez que nous aurons tous une pensée pour vous !

- Merci... merci beaucoup... Je suis... punaise, je sais pas trop quoi dire...

Jordane s'était approchée de moi et je la prenais dans mes bras.

- Ca a été une longue période de ma vie, et voir ce bureau vide est un moment compliqué... je suis heureux de tout ce que j'ai accompli ici, et j'ai été très fier d'avoir une équipe comme vous, des patients courageux et forts. J'ai fini par accepter que je ne pouvais pas sauver tout le monde, et ce fut la chose la plus difficile à assimiler. Je suis flatté, même si je ne pense pas mériter tout ça, vous venez de faire de ce départ un moment inoubliable pour moi... Merci ! Merci pour tout... Je vais tous vous regretter, sauf peut-être les repas de la cantine !

L'assemblée éclatait de rire. Bill, le directeur, me tapotait le dos.

- Je ne vous aurai pas laissé partir sans goûter une dernière fois à nos plats ! Un petit buffet a été préparé en bas au réfectoire pour vous tous !

Je reposais Jordane au sol et elle attrapait ma main.

- Tu vas plus travailler alors papi !

- Non !

Elle enserrait ma taille et souriait, les yeux fermés.

- Ca c'est chouette, tu seras toujours chez toi maintenant et pour quand on fera les anniversaires aussi tu seras plus à l'hôpital !

Sa petite étreinte forte et ses mots d'enfants me rappelaient combien j'avais aussi pu manquer à côté. _Maintenant, je serai là pour eux. Une autre vie allait commencer. _Edward, qui portait désormais Raphael dans ses bras, me tapotait le dos et me pressait l'épaule, sans un mot de plus. Bella et Elise suivaient derrière, avec Esmé. _Je n'ai besoin de rien plus... _

**..::..**

**PDV ALICE : **

Je me garais devant l'hôpital, un peu en retard. Mon travail m'avait retenue, une robe récalcitrante ! _Mais elle avait été récalcitrante, parce que j'avais reçu un texto aujourd'hui... _J'avais égaré mon portable depuis trois jours, alors Jasper m'avait prêté le sien vu qu'il restait à la maison, pour le prévenir s'il m'arrivait quoi que ce soit.

C'est vers midi que le portable avait bipé. _Lynn. _Lynn est la cousine de mon mari, une cousine qu'il ne voit pas, du moins qu'il n'a plus revu depuis l'enterrement de sa mère auquel Rose et lui ont assisté, dans un froid improbable. _Revoir son père avait brisé Jasper. Il avait changé depuis ce séjour, il n'avait pas voulu m'en parler, et je n'avais su que le fin mot de l'histoire par Rosalie : un père atteint d'une grande souffrance de devoir enterrer son épouse, et qui finit par rejeter ses enfants, leur demandant de partir. _Depuis ce jour, Jasper n'avait plus jamais évoqué John Hale.

J'avais lu le texto de Lynn. _Parce que ce n'est pas normal... _Le message était simple, mais je m'étais demandée toute l'après-midi comment le présenter à Jasper.

_**Jasper, c'est Lynn. Je sais que Rosalie et toi ne voulez certainement plus entendre parler de votre famille, mais je crois que vous méritez de savoir... Votre père s'est éteint hier, dans son sommeil. Nous l'avons trouvé un voisin et moi dans son lit. Je suis désolée, et je vous présente toutes mes condoléances. J'ignore si cela vous consolera, mais il n'a pas souffert. J'organise les funérailles, je m'occupe de tout. Elles auront lieu samedi à 16h, il sera enterré près de votre mère. Lynn. **_

_**{Playlist :**____James Blunt - Same mistake__**}**_

J'avançais la boule au ventre, ignorant comment il allait gérer cette nouvelle émotion. _Et surtout comment le lui annoncer... _J'entrais dans le réfectoire de l'hôpital, où une foule se brassait pour féliciter Carlisle.

- Ah ben enfin ! Ma nièce ! Je me demandais où t'étais passée !

Ma mère Carmen se tenait à ses côtés, ainsi que mon beau-père.

- Tu as fini tard ma chérie !

- Oui... Beaucoup de boulot... euh... vous avez vu Jasper ?

J'embrassais mon entourage. Ma mère me le désignait du doigt.

- Il est là-bas, avec Edward et les garçons !

Effectivement, j'aperçus mon mari avec mes fils, qui tenait une coupe de champagne.

- Merci...

- Ca va Alice ? m'interrogeait Bella, Raphael endormi contre elle.

- Euh... je sais pas trop si ça va...

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- Ben... le père de Jasper est mort...

- Quoi ?

- Oui... je... faut que je lui dise...

_Mais comment je vais lui annoncer ça ? _Je m'approchais vers eux, et Calvin me sautait presque dessus.

- Salut ma p'tite maman adorée !

- Oh toi, t'as encore eu une mauvaise note à l'école !

Il fronçait les sourcils et se retournait vers son père.

- Comment elle fait pour savoir ça ?

Edward et Jasper pouffaient en buvant du champagne.

- J'crois que c'est le «ma p'tite maman adorée» qui lui met la puce à l'oreille ! Change ta tactique !

- Et c'est quoi cette note ?

- J'ai eu quatre en histoire...

- Sur vingt ?

- Oui !

- Calvin ! Sois sérieux un peu ! A quoi va ressembler ton bulletin encore ? Si ton prof principal me convoque encore, je te jure que...

- Mais maman ! J'ai pratiquement eu la meilleure note de toute la classe !

_Franchement... que répondre à ça ? _Je soupirais mais en observant mon mari qui riait, je revenais bien vite à ma raison principale d'être là.

- Jazz ? Faut que je te parle...

- Ah... Ok !

J'embrassais David qui passait avec Jordane. J'entraînais mon mari un peu en retrait.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Ma gorge se nouait. _Comment lui dire ? _Les mots ne sortaient pas.

- Il t'arrive quelque chose ? T'es malade ? C'est grave ? Alice ! Parle-moi putain !

- Non... pas moi...

- Quoi ? Qui ? Les p'tits ?

Ses yeux s'affolaient.

- Non...

Je lui tendais son portable avec le message. Au fil de sa lecture, son regard s'assombrissait et il déglutissait.

- Je suis désolée Jasper... Je n'ai pas répondu à Lynn... je voulais que tu saches... enfin...

Il restait immobile et m'observait, presque perdu.

- Est-ce que ça va aller ?

Il reportait son attention sur le portable et je le vis appuyer sur l'option «supprimer». Sans répondre, et visiblement sans état d'âme, il effaçait le texto et me rendait le téléphone. Nous n'échangions aucune parole mais il s'approchait et je le serrais dans mes bras. Sa poigne était forte, intense.

- Ca va aller...

Il se reculait, encadrait mon visage de ses mains et m'embrassait.

- T'es ma famille avec les garçons... C'est tout ce qui compte...

Il m'étreignit encore, et je m'éloignais en voyant Rosalie approcher. Jasper lui attrapait la main.

- Rose... Lynn m'a envoyé un message aujourd'hui... papa est mort...

Rosalie soupirait et fermait les yeux.

- Je n'ai plus de père depuis longtemps tu sais... et tu ne devrais pas faire d'état d'âme...

_Rosalie était très sèche et sévère en ce qui concernait ses parents. Elle ne voulait plus entendre parler d'eux. _

- Je n'irai pas à l'enterrement. Il n'aurait pas voulu qu'on y soit je crois...

Elle opinait et nous quittait, rejoignant Bella et Elise. Je me rapprochais de mon époux, et le laissais m'enlacer. Il regardait sa soeur, qui se remettait à rire comme si de rien n'était. _Ils viennent de perdre leur dernier parent, et Rosalie rit. Je crois que je ne comprendrai jamais le regard qu'ils ont sur leurs parents, mais pour moi deux adultes qui laissent partir leurs enfants de 17 ans sans tenter de les retenir ne méritent pas qu'on se préoccupe d'eux, peu importe ce qu'ils sont ou deviennent... _

- C'est moche que l'histoire se termine comme ça... murmurait Jazz.

- Très moche...

Il embrassait mon front et je me laissais aller dans son étreinte, savourant son parfum. Les garçons courraient dans la salle, riant et criant.

_C'était une histoire moche. Mais elle est finie. _

**..::..**

**PDV BELLA :**

_Ca, c'était une journée bizarre... _Des maisons à visiter pour nous, mais aucune qui ne nous plaise vraiment. La retraite de Carlisle, ses larmes. La mort du père de Jasper, et Rosalie qui nous l'annonce froidement, sans état d'âme. _Je ne sais pas si ce sont encore les hormones de mon accouchement de janvier qui me travaillent, mais ça me donne envie de pleurer. _

Carlisle et Esmé ont voulu prendre les enfants ce soir. Je crois que Carlisle avait besoin d'eux, pour ne pas se mettre à pleurer encore. L'appartement est bien silencieux sans eux... Edward refermait la porte d'entrée derrière moi. Je m'affalais sur le canapé et mon mari me rejoignit rapidement.

- Comment va Jasper ?

- Ca va, je crois... Il avait pris un coup derrière la tête à l'enterrement de sa mère, et il n'a fait que répéter que son père n'aurait pas voulu de leur présence pour mourir...

Je me tournais vers lui, et me blottissais dans ses bras.

- Comment des parents peuvent laisser tomber leurs enfants et en arriver là ?

_Même avec les années, je ne pouvais pas le comprendre. Et je ne comprendrai jamais ma propre mère qui était partie avec Phil. _Edward caressait mes cheveux.

- Je ne sais pas... Mais je déteste ces gens-là...

- Moi aussi...

Je sentais contre ma peau la main de mon mari qui frôlait mon corps avec lenteur et douceur.

- Ca fait bizarre de voir mon père à la retraite...

- Moi aussi... Il ne devait pas arrêter déjà mi-février ?

- Si, mais comme le médecin ne pouvait pas arriver plus tôt, il a rallongé un peu...

- Ou il cherchait une raison de ne pas arrêter...

- C'est aussi ce que j'ai pensé...

Je me rapprochais d'Edward, sentant ses lèvres frôler mon front.

- Ca me désespère pour la maison...

- Il faut encore chercher et ne rien précipiter... Mais tu sais, on pourrait peut-être se faire construire aussi...

- On pourrait ?

- En faisant un emprunt, oui ! C'est largement faisable... On a le temps encore Bella...  
Il embrassait ma tempe, puis mon front, mon sourcil, mon nez, et enfin mes lèvres. _Son corps me manquait. Mon mari purement et simplement me manquait. _Sa langue se nouait à la mienne, me rappelant mille douceurs. Mon corps réagissait au sien, et il m'attirait sur lui à califourchon, me faisant heurter sa virilité coincée dans son jeans. Ses yeux étaient enfiévrés, et cette vision enchanteresse se répercutait directement dans ma féminité qui n'avait plus été réinvestie depuis l'arrivée de notre fils.

- Edward... je crois que j'ai besoin... que j'ai besoin de t'aimer... mais... ça me... ça m'angoisse...

Il caressait ma joue.

- Pourquoi ? La gynéco t'a bien dit que tout était cicatrisé...

- J'ai toujours ces rondeurs... et...

Il eut un petit rire et embrassait mon nez, ses yeux emplis d'une grande tendresse.

- Bon sang Bella... Je t'aime même avec tes rondeurs... Tu les as, parce que tu es une femme qui m'a donné un fils y a même pas deux mois...

- Je me sens laide par rapport à toi... Tu es toujours aussi beau et ta femme se laisse aller...

Il posait un doigt sur ma bouche.

- Ma femme ne se laisse pas aller. Ma femme a accouché pour la troisième fois, pour me donner un petit garçon génial que j'adore ! Je ne veux pas que ton corps change, je veux que tu sois dans un corps qui te fasse te sentir bien. On prend de la bouteille ma belle, on vieillit. Je ne suis plus aussi musclé qu'avant, et j'ai même quelques rides...

Il eut un petit rire et je souriais, observant le recoin de ses yeux un peu plus marqué.

- Dans trente ans de plus, même si nous avons soixante-dix ans et tous les inconvénients de la vieillesse, je veux encore t'aimer... C'est pas le physique qui m'empêchera de te trouver belle...

Il m'attirait à lui et me donnait un lent baiser langoureux.

- Si tu te sens prête, je veux te faire l'amour...

Alors, mon coeur battant comme une jeune première, comme si j'étais seule avec lui pour la première fois, j'opinais.

- Fais-moi l'amour...

Il reprenait mes lèvres et m'étreignit, caressant mon dos et mes fesses. Il me soulevait et m'emmenait dans la chambre. Face à lui, debout dans la pièce, il me déshabilla lentement avec des gestes sûrs. Il me fit me sentir belle, plus belle que je ne l'aurai cru. Ses doigts traçaient ma peau dans ses moindres recoins, frôlant mes seins, mon ventre, pour trouver ma féminité. Son index reprit sa place naturellement à l'intérieur, caressant doucement mon intimité. Je le mis nu à mon tour, rassurée par son désir évident. Il me coucha sur le matelas après de délicats attouchements et parcourut mon corps de baisers humides. Lorsque je me cambrais, sentant sa langue sur mes lèvres intimes et mon clitoris, chacune de mes craintes s'évaporait.

Il me procura un premier orgasme avec ses doigts et sa langue, me faisant trembler comme jamais. _J'avais oublié cette sensibilité exacerbée... _Il me prépara en douceur, insérant un doigt, puis un second dans mon intimité. Ses yeux devenus noirs me faisaient l'amour autant que son corps. Je le laissais me posséder enfin, sentant sa dureté glisser sans obstacle, sans douleur. Le soulagement qu'il ressentit n'était rien comparé à mon envie de lui. Longtemps, nous fimes l'amour, parsemant de baisers la chair de l'autre.

Edward se crispa, muscles tendus, ses gémissements provoquant ma jouissance immédiate. Je me serrais sur lui et il éjacula en moi longuement, tremblant. J'accueillais son plaisir intime en moi, comblée, essoufflée, en sueurs. Mais heureuse. Il retomba sur moi, son haleine chaude caressant mon cou frissonnant. Il déposa un délicat baiser sur mes lèvres avant de me serrer contre lui sous les couvertures. _Il y avait si longtemps que nous ne nous étions plus endormis dans des draps marqués de notre amour. _

- Ne redis plus jamais que tu n'es pas belle, Bella...

Il embrassait mon front et je me serrais contre son torse puissant et protecteur.

_Je n'avais plus peur de l'emprise du temps sur moi... Je voulais Edward, et son regard sur moi. Un plaisir égoïste pour un futur heureux et serein. _Je me sens belle. Les mois pouvaient défiler, filer et s'en aller, je serai toujours cette femme de 22 ans qu'Edward a sauvé.

**PDV EMMETT : **

Ca faisait longtemps que nous n'étions plus partis en vacances, mais j'trouvais ça cool de le faire avec les enfants dans leur pays d'origine.

Leane était intenable depuis notre arrivée au Japon voilà six jours. Elle s'était préparée, avait appris des rudiments de japonais. Elle avait même réussi à tenir une petite conversation de présentation avec un asiatique dans l'avion. Celui-ci, un japonais résident aux Etats-Unis pour affaires, s'était montré admiratif : «Elle parle vraiment bien ! Votre enfant est très intelligente !». C'est vrai que pour dix ans, Leane se démerdait bien mieux que nous pour l'apprentissage de la langue. Rosalie tentait de suivre, mais plus difficilement. _Cependant, nous savions que c'était important pour Leane de savoir qu'elle était accompagnée ! _

Nolan, lui, était très indifférent à ce voyage. Ca l'intéressait, mais sans plus. Il était content d'être en vacances, pour ne plus aller à l'école. _En fait, il faisait un peu comme moi : il suivait les deux follasses qui nous guidaient ! _

- On fait quoi maintenant ?

Ce matin, nous avions visité l'aquarium géant, et ça avait été un truc d'enfer ! _Des requins, des grosses dents et toutes sortes de poissons colorés ! Assez futuriste d'ailleurs ! _Leane et Rosalie regardaient la carte.

- J'aurais bien été visiter le musée municipal d'art et celui des céramiques orientales... Et toi Leane ? Tu veux faire quoi ? Il y a aussi l'éco-musée en plein air où on peut visiter des fermes typiques de différentes régions du 17eme et du 19eme siècle...

- Moi je voudrais faire les temples et le château maman !

- Lesquels ?

- Le temple de Shitenno-Ji et celui de Sumiyoshi... Et le château d'Osaka-ji aussi !

- On fait le château demain, c'est prévu ! Les garçons, vous voulez faire quoi ?

- Moi j'voudrais bien retourner voir les requins, c'était trop cool !

Nolan avait apprécié les poissons !

- On ne peut pas faire quarante fois les mêmes activités chéri !

Nolan se mit à bouder.

- Pfffff ! Moi j'm'en fous des temples !

- Mais c'est trop bien, t'es bête ! s'exclamait Leane.

- Non, j'suis pas bête !

- Si, t'es trop bête ! T'es bête, t'es bête, t'es bête !

- NON ! ARRETE LEANE ! C'EST TOI QUE T'ES BETE ! EN PLUS POURQUOI T'APPRENDS LE JAPONAIS ? CA SERT A RIEN A LA MAISON ON PARLE PAS JAPONAIS !

_Bon... et parfois, ça dégénère ! _

- Heh ! Vous vous calmez tous les deux, d'accord ? On est pas là pour se disputer ! Je ne veux pas de ça entre vous, c'est clair ? Nolan, ta soeur a le droit de vouloir voir les temples. Elle ne voulait pas faire l'aquarium, et elle est quand même venue parce qu'on t'y a accompagné ! Alors cet après-midi, on ira faire les musées, demain les temples et tu nous suis, c'est tout !

_Rosalie est bien plus douée que moi pour faire ce genre de discours et les remettre en place ! _

- Maman a raison ! On est là pour passer un bon moment !

Nolan se renfrognait.

- On va où alors ?

- Direction le musée de céramique !

Les filles rangèrent la carte et marchaient devant. Nolan traînait en arrière.

- Allez bonhomme, t'avance ?

- J'veux pas aller au musée moi ! Des musées y en a en Amérique aussi hein papa !

- On fait ça pour Leane, ok ?

Je l'attrapais par les épaules et l'attirais vers moi. _J'pourrai jamais oublier Nolan, ma rencontre avec lui au foyer, et ce petit garçon roux de quatre ans qui ne se séparait jamais de sa sucette et de son nounours kiwi... Six ans plus tard, il est toujours ce petit gars... mon petit gars... Bon... mais faut dire que personnellement, le musée de céramique, ça me botte pas ! _

- J'ai pas envie...

- Bon... Tu veux faire quoi toi ?

- J'veux retourner voir l'aquarium ! C'était trop cool ! Le requin t'as vu comment il était trop gros ?

- Ouais... Attends... Rose ?

Elle se retournait vers Leane.

- Dépêchez-vous, le prochain bus va bientôt partir et on devra attendre le suivant sinon !

- J'pensais à un truc... Nolan a pas tellement envie d'aller au musée et moi non plus... Vous avez qu'à aller le visiter toutes les deux, et Nolan et moi on pourrait retourner à l'aquarium...

Rosalie fronçait les sourcils.

- Emmett !

- Quoi ?

Elle se rapprochait de moi.

- On ne peut pas tout céder à Nolan à chaque fois... Il faut qu'il apprenne à respecter le pays et les coutumes de sa soeur !

- Je suis d'accord, mais est-ce que ça empêche obligatoirement les compromis ?

Elle soupirait.

- Et puis si en Irlande vous ne voulez pas faire certaines activités, on pourra faire des trucs séparément aussi... Leane ne sera pas obligée de suivre partout... Ca te va ?

Mon épouse reculait un peu et appelait notre fils.

- Nolan, viens voir !

- Quoi ?

- Je veux bien que papa te ramène à l'aquarium !

Nolan exultait.

- OUAIS ! Super !

- Mais, parce qu'il y a un mais, demain, tu viendras visiter les temples avec nous sans raler, d'accord ? On a fait ce voyage tous ensemble, et tu dois respecter le pays de Leane, tout comme elle devra respecter notre voyage en Irlande...

- Bon... D'accord...

Rosalie posait son sac sur le trottoir pour y fouiller et nous tendre une seconde carte.

- On se rejoint à l'hôtel vers 19h ? Ca ira pour vous ?

J'attrapais le papier et repérais le trajet et les transports.

- Ok ! Ca marche !

Rose soupirait et remettait son sac.

- Vous êtes sûrs de ne pas vouloir venir ? Ca doit être joli pourtant !

- Non... On va aller voir les requins ! souriait Nolan.

Rosalie attrapait la main de Leane.

- D'accord... mais c'est dommage qu'on doive se disperser... Passez quand même un bon moment !

Elle m'embrassait sur la bouche.

- A tout à l'heure !

- Oui ! Soyez prudentes !

- Promis !

Elle déposait un nouveau baiser sur mes lèvres. _Je l'aime ma Rose... j'en suis fou ! _Elle se penchait pour embrasser Nolan.

- Amuse-toi bien à l'aquarium mon chéri !

Notre fils entoura sa nuque de ses bras.

- Merci maman ! Je t'aime !

- Moi aussi mon coeur...

Un sourire naissait sur le visage de Rosalie et elles grimpèrent avec Leane dans le bus pour le musée. _Nolan n'appelle que très peu Rosalie «maman». Bien sûr, il la considère comme telle, mais il oscille souvent entre Rose, ou maman. Mais il est sincère. Parce que quand il lui dit qu'il l'aime, il l'appelle toujours maman... _C'est difficile pour lui, car même s'il a grandi, il se rappelle malheureusement de la tragédie qui a tué ses parents.

Nous prenions à notre tour le métro et atterrissions près de l'aquarium. Dans la file d'attente pour prendre un ticket, Nolan m'étonna.

- Papa ?

- Ouais ?

- C'était qui le papa et la maman de Leane ?

- On ne sait pas fiston... Leane était dans un orphelinat...

- Ah... Pas comme moi alors !

- Non... Ses parents ne voulaient plus d'elle...

- Et mes parents à moi, ils voulaient plus de moi ?

Mon coeur se serrait.

- Nolan, ne dis jamais ça ! Tes parents t'aimaient, j'en suis sûr...

- Alors, pourquoi ils sont morts ?

_Que lui répondre, à part ce qu'il savait déjà ? _

- Tu sais mon grand... ils ne voulaient pas mourir. C'était un effroyable accident...

- Pourquoi moi je suis pas mort ?

- Parce qu'on a pu te sauver à temps... Mais n'y pense pas... c'est terminé, t'es avec nous maintenant !

_J'sais pas trop comment gérer ce genre de questions... ça me rend malade de devoir dire des choses qui pourraient lui faire du mal. _Nous avancions un peu.

- Papa ?

- Oui ?

- Pourquoi t'as pas eu de bébé avec maman ?

- Parce que maman ne pouvait pas en avoir... Il y a des gens parfois qui ne peuvent pas avoir d'enfants, et c'était le cas de maman.

- C'est pour ça que vous nous avez pris avec Leane ?

- Oui ! On vous voulait très fort !

- T'es pas triste de pas avoir tes enfants des fois ?

_Oh seigneur... Pourquoi un gamin de dix ans, presque onze, se pose toutes ces questions ?_

- Non, je ne suis pas triste, parce que vous êtes mes enfants et que pour moi, ça ne fait aucune différence... Allez, tu viens ? On va aller voir la grande mâchoire du terrifiant requin !

Un large sourire se fendit sur son visage et nous observions dans l'attente les expositions de maquettes de mâchoire de requin.

**..::..**

**PDV ROSALIE : **

Le musée de céramiques japonaises était tout simplement magnifique. L'ambiance musicale calme et apaisante avait fait en sorte que cette journée se termine parfaitement bien. J'avais acheté à ma fille un petit porte-bonheur pendentif au bout d'un collier, qu'elle contemplait avec plaisir.

Dans le bus qui nous ramenait à l'hôtel, je la regardais.

- Alors, ça t'a plu ?

- C'est trop chouette le Japon ! Je voudrais qu'on reste encore !

- On va terminer notre séjour ici, et ensuite aller en Irlande ! Il faut partager avec Nolan, tu le sais...

- Oui je sais ! Mais c'est trop beau ! J'aurais bien voulu grandir ici moi...

Mon coeur se serrait.

- Tu n'es pas heureuse avec nous ?

- Si, j'aurais bien voulu qu'on habite ici, avec toi, papa et Nolan !

_Notre vie n'est pas ici, mais en Amérique ! _Je passais la mèche de cheveux de Leane derrière son oreille.

- On reviendra en vacances ici, c'est une promesse.

Le bus s'arrêtait devant un grand bâtiment, que je reconnus immédiatement.

- Regarde ma puce, c'est ici qu'on est venus te chercher avec papa quand tu étais toute petite !

Elle collait son nez à la vitre pour regarder.

- Là ?

- Oui, exactement ici...

Je revoyais son petit visage fin endormi dans un couffin blanc. _Et mes premières heures de maman, alors que je n'y croyais plus... _

- Qui c'est qui s'est occupé de moi pendant que vous étiez pas là ?

- Des gens qui travaillent dans ce bâtiment...

- Ils ont été gentil ?

- Très ! Ils se sont très bien occupés de toi !

- Et après tu t'es occupée de moi...

- Et oui... souriais-je.

Elle se calait contre moi et je caressais ses cheveux et l'embrassais. _Leane est très demandeuse d'affection. Ce n'est pas pour me déplaire, bien au contraire. _

- Aishiteimasu, maman !

Je souriais et la serrais un peu plus dans mes bras.

- Je t'aime aussi ma puce...

De retour à l'hôtel, nous retrouvions les garçons qui semblaient s'être beaucoup amusés à regarder les requins. Ils avaient fait quelques films de ces horribles bestioles et s'amusaient à nous les passer en boucle.

- Quelle horreur seigneur !

Nolan et Emmett éclataient de rire. Puis, nous descendîmes dîner dans un restaurant local. Nous fumes rapidement de retour, les enfants étant fatigués. _Nous n'avions eu de cesse d'arpenter la ville depuis très tôt le matin, alors bien sûr ça les fatiguait ! _Nous couchions les petits dans leur lit en haut de la mezzanine et Emmett et moi nous glissions dans la salle de bains pour prendre une douche et nous déshabiller. Emmett me raconta les questionnements de Nolan concernant notre absence d'enfant.

Je me retrouvais en sous-vêtement devant le miroir, mon mari appuyé contre mon dos. Ses larges mains descendaient sur mon ventre plat, qui resterait toujours ainsi. _J'envie Bella et Alice d'avoir un corps de femme... de vraie femme... _Je posais mes mains sur celles d'Emmett.

- Emmett ?

Il humait l'odeur de mes cheveux, les yeux clos.

- Hmm ?

- Tu n'auras jamais tes enfants avec moi...

Il rouvrait les yeux et fronçait les sourcils, observant notre reflet dans la glace.

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

- Je suis stérile...

- C'est pas ça qui m'empêche de t'aimer...

Il embrassait mon épaule.

- Tu aurais voulu avoir tes enfants ?

- J'ai déjà deux enfants supers que j'adore !

_Mais il n'aura jamais SES enfants..._ Je me retournais pour lui faire face.

- Jamais tu ne pourras faire comme Edward ou comme mon frère... te vanter d'avoir un fils qui te ressemble...

Il posait sa main sur mon épaule et fronçait les sourcils.

- Tu me fais quoi là ?

- Je suis stérile Emmett... Jamais je ne pourrai te donner ton fils... Edward a eu le sien, Jasper a deux garçons... mais toi...

- Mais moi j'ai Nolan et Leane, et c'est parfait !

- C'est de ma faute...

_Jamais je ne pourrai me regarder dans la glace sans repenser à ce que je ne peux pas lui offrir... quand je vois que Bella et Alice ont pu combler Edward et Jasper... et moi, je ne pourrai jamais le satisfaire... jamais faire en sorte qu'il soit fier d'avoir une ressemblance physique avec un petit être... _

- Emmett, j'ai réfléchis à quelque chose...

- Quoi ?

- Si tu... enfin...

_Je ne peux pas croire que je vais dire ça, mais je veux le faire pour lui ! Pour qu'il soit heureux et fier... _

- Il y a des mères porteuses... Tu pourrais faire une insémination artificielle avec ton sperme et avoir un bébé... un garçon qui te ressemblerait...

Emmett me fixait, la bouche ouverte. _Même s'il n'y avait pas acte, le fait qu'une autre femme ait la semence de mon époux me rendait malade... mais si Emmett le souhaitait, je ne m'y opposerai pas et élèverai cet enfant comme le mien ! Il serait le mien d'ailleurs, puisqu'il serait d'Emmett ! Je l'élèverai avec tout l'amour du monde..._

- Tu aurais un enfant qui te ressemble... Comme Jasper a David et Calvin, et comme Edward a Raphael, Elise et Jordane... Je l'élèverai avec toi, et je l'aimerai comme le mien !

Emmett rapprochait son corps du mien, me bloquant contre le lavabo.

- C'est non, Rose !

- Réfléchis-y...

- C'est tout réfléchi ! Arrête de penser à ça ! C'est totalement stupide ! J'me fiche d'avoir des enfants qui me ressemblent et j'veux surtout pas fertiliser une femme que je ne connais pas... j'ai déjà deux gamins supers... c'est tout ce qui compte ! Je ne veux pas avoir d'enfants sans toi... Et j'ai eu Leane et Nolan avec toi, quoi que tu en dises...


	40. Chapter 40 : Le Pardon

**Hey, salut tout le monde !**

**C'est encore le bazar sur FF on dirait... j'espère que vous aurez une alerte ! **

**J'vous remercie toutes infiniment pour vos messages sur le précédent one-shot... J'ai terminé l'intégralité de la rédaction de ces OS... Le dernier sera donc publié dans deux semaines environ... Inutile de vous dire que ça m'a foutu un coup de terminer cette aventure... elle ne sera réellement finie que lorsque je publierai le dernier chapitre, mais ça a été un super moment d'écriture pour moi. Vraiment. J'espère que vous aimerez ! **

**Parlons peu parlons bien, cet OS est encore une étape... une de plus me direz-vous... Cet OS est symbolique sur un plan particulier... Quant au prochain, je vous le dis déjà, il sera ****très difficile****. J'ai eu beaucoup de peine à le taper, je me suis longtemps creusée la cervelle pour savoir si je le publierai... finalement je me lancerai... Mais on en reparlera en temps voulu ! Pour l'instant, on n'en est qu'au n°40, je vous réavertirai lorsque ce sera le moment !**

**Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture,**

**une bonne fin de semaine.  
Prenez soin de vous surtout!**

**Je vous aime.**

**T.**

**-o-o-o-o-**

**PDV EDWARD : **

Longue journée au Conservatoire, mais je ne suis pas mécontent de rentrer ! Nous n'avons aucun élève dans les locaux mais je dois préparer la rentrée prochaine, dans une semaine. _Rencontrer des professeurs, m'entretenir avec les nouveaux élèves, fixer les horaires... et dire que je critiquais Claude souvent de ne pas savoir gérer tout ça... J'suis pas certain de savoir mieux m'en sortir... _

Il y avait longtemps que je n'avais pas été sur sa tombe. Aussi, j'enclenchais mon clignotant, changeais de file et m'enfilais dans la ruelle qui menait au cimetière. _Je n'apportais pas de fleurs ni rien... mais bon... _Je me garais et ouvrais la grille grinçante, menant à la dernière résidence de Berthier. Sa tombe, j'ignore à quoi je m'étais attendu, était toujours la même : fleurie par d'anciens élèves, d'anciens professeurs et sa famille. Beaucoup de monde passait ici...

- Salut Berthier ! C'est Edward…

Je dégageais quelques feuilles mortes sur sa tombe et observais la plaque :

_**Claude Berthier, frère, oncle,**_

_**directeur, musicien.**_

_C'est lui, sans fioritures... _Je m'asseyais sur le sol de graviers.

- C'est pas facile de gérer ce conservatoire tu sais... Mais je m'accroche... Heureusement que Jenny est là, elle m'aide bien. Et ce vieux Rupert aussi ! Il m'a filé un nombre incalculable d'astuces, de tuyaux... J'ai bien fait de m'adresser à lui.

Le vent soufflait, et je remontais la fermeture éclair de mon pull bleu marine que j'avais entrouvert dans la journée.

- C'est plus dur maintenant d'aller bosser et de laisser Bella et les enfants à la maison... J'ai eu un fils... Tu l'adorerais... Il s'appelle Raphael, et il est génial ! Il est souriant, tout le temps ! Il nous fait rire. Les filles sont super aussi avec nous. Elise s'occupe beaucoup de son frère et sa soeur maintenant, elle fait vraiment petite mémère... Elle est devenue une jeune fille, ça m'en fout un coup d'ailleurs... Elle ne fait plus de piano, elle n'y a plus jamais retouché...

_Et ça me fait mal._

- J'ai détruit quelque chose en elle...

Je déglutissais. _Rien n'est facile..._

- Mais elle a fait de la danse pendant trois ans derrière, et ça lui plaisait vraiment. Maintenant, elle a des occupations d'adolescente... groupes de rock, elle accroche des posters dans sa chambre, elle met la musique et elle s'enferme pendant des heures dans sa chambre... Et y a Kevin... je te jure que je déteste ce gosse ! L'autre jour, je suis allé la chercher au collège pour lui faire la surprise, ils étaient tous les deux et ça s'embrassait... Ca m'a mis une bonne baigne... Elle grandit, elle plait aux hommes... C'est un peu effrayant... J'en suis fier, mais c'est effrayant...

_Et je continue de le penser... quand je sais ce qu'a vécu Bella... ça me fait peur parfois... _

- Et Jordane aussi fait sa petite vie... Elle a eu du mal avec Raphael au début... Maintenant ça va, elle lui fait des tas de grimaces et il éclate de rire, alors ça lui plaît ! J'pense que maintenant qu'il est plus grand, elle le comprend mieux... Elle a passé les trois quatre premiers mois de la vie de Raphael à nous dire qu'il ressemblait à un haricot rouge ! J'sais pas d'où elle tenait cette comparaison, mais c'était marrant !

_J'dois avoir l'air un peu idiot ici, alors que la nuit est déjà tombée... mais peu importe..._

- J'aimerais que tu les vois, que tu vois Raphael... J'suis heureux, je dois tout à Bella... Je ne sais même pas si j'aurais assez de toute ma vie pour la remercier de tout ce qu'elle me donne... J'ai toujours trouvé ça kitsch les gens qui disent qu'ils veulent vieillir ensemble, j'trouvais ça ringard... Mais franchement, ça me plaît de vieillir avec elle, et si les mômes nous foutent pas à l'auspice avant, je voudrais qu'on ait une maison à nous, avec pleins de chambres pour nos enfants et nos petits-enfants, un plain-pied avec un grand terrain et je voudrais qu'à 75 ou 80 ans, je m'endorme encore avec elle...

_C'est ça que je veux... _Je me relevais et m'essuyais.

- Je repasserai te voir, il se fait tard maintenant, je vais rentrer à l'appartement... J'espère que tu vas bien, où que tu sois...

Je me recueillais un dernier instant devant le marbre et regagnais mon véhicule.

_Claude aimait tout savoir, même les infimes détails d'une histoire ridicule. Alors je suppose que venir lui rendre visite et lui raconter nos vies lui fait du bien... _

**.**

Sur le palier, j'entendais un petit fond de musique, et de grands éclats de rire. J'ouvrais la porte et apercevais mon fils assis dans sa chaise haute, les joues pleines de purée. Bella lui donnait son dîner mais le petit fixait Jordane, qui lui faisait sûrement des grimaces. Raphael la regardait sans siller et éclatait soudainement de rire, déclenchant l'hilarité de mon épouse.

- Et ben ça rigole ici !

- PAPA !

Jordane se jetait dans mes bras et je la soulevais pour l'embrasser.

- Oh salut ma cocotte ! Fais-moi un gros bisou !

Elle me serrait très fort et me fit une bise bruyante. Raphael émit un petit cri et tapait avec ses pieds sur sa chaise. Bella lui gratouillait la joue.

- C'est qui ? C'est papa ? Hein ? C'est papa ?

- Ahhhhhiiii !

J'avançais vers eux et embrassais Bella.

- Salut mon p'tit boy !

Il tapait sur la petite tablette devant lui, en souriant. Je l'embrassais sur les cheveux.

- Ca va mon bébé ? Oh dis ça a l'air d'aller ! Elle était bonne la purée ?

- Ca a eu l'air de lui plaire...

Raphael me suivait du regard et Bella lui tendait sa cuillère.

- Allez mon chéri ! C'est par ici que ça se passe...

Je retirais mon blouson et le posais sur le dossier de la chaise.

- Elise n'est pas là ?

- Si, elle est dans sa chambre, elle fait ses devoirs je crois...

Je me dirigeais vers sa chambre et toquais avant d'entrouvrir la porte. Elise était allongée sur le ventre sur son matelas, ses pieds se balançant dans le vide. Elle avait son casque pour la musique sur les oreilles et chantonnait en fixant un livre devant elle.

_Ma petite bonne femme... _

Je m'avançais pour l'embrasser.

- Salut ma puce !

Elle sursautait.

- Salut papa !

Elle me fit la bise et je m'asseyais sur le rebord du matelas.

- Tu fais quoi ?

- La bio mais j'y comprends rien...

- Fais voir !

Je tournais le livre. _Photosynthèse et compagnie... oh seigneur... Ca sert à quoi sérieux ? _

- T'as pas une leçon ?

- Si, mais je comprends pas... Je peux appeler Kevin ?

_HUHGGG ! _

- Pourquoi faire ?

- Il comprend tout en sciences... Je peux l'appeler ?

- Bon... D'accord... mais pas trois heures hein ?

Mais elle avait déjà sauté du lit, toute souriante, pour aller chercher le téléphone.

- Oui oui !

Elle revenait avec le fixe et commençait à composer le numéro mais elle s'immobilisait.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais Papa ?

- Bah j'attends pour savoir ce que tu comprends pas...  
Mais elle me regardait comme si je venais de perdre la boule.

- Papa !

- Mais quoi ?

Elle portait son regard sur la porte genre «casse-toi le vieux, ça craint!»

- Bon... D'accord... Mais on mange dans trente minutes, je veux pas te rappeler soixante fois !

- Oui oui !

Elle composait à toute vitesse le numéro de téléphone de Kevin et je n'eus pas franchis le pas de sa porte qu'elle la refermait très vite derrière moi.

_Et ben au moins j'crois que c'est clair ! _

Je soupirais. Bella tentait de nettoyer les joues de Raphael qui était pris d'une crise de rire en regardant sa soeur étirer sa bouche et sortir la langue. Mon épouse m'observait.

- Elle téléphone à qui ?

- A ton avis ? Sa seigneurie Kevin !

- Arrête d'être jaloux !

- Je ne suis pas jaloux ! Seulement j'suis pas sûr qu'elle l'appelle pour la bio !

Ma femme jetait la lingette à la poubelle.

- Edward, je t'en prie... On a tous fait ça...

Je me laissais tomber sur la chaise.

- Non, pas moi !

- Si, surtout toi ! Même si je te connaissais pas à l'époque...

- J'étais un vrai tombeur !

Elle émit une sorte de grognement et je retenais un petit rire. Elle ouvrait le placard au-dessus du robinet et en sortait quatre assiettes. Elle me les posait dans les bras.

- Tiens tombeur, installe ça au lieu d'être nostalgique...

Elle attrapait Raphael pour aller le changer, en me faisant un clin d'oeil. Je la rattrapais par la taille et l'embrassais au vol.

- Beurk ! Ah beurk c'est trop dégoutant ! râlait Jordane.

**..::..**

**PDV ELISE : **

- Mon père il voulait écouter ce qu'on disait...

_- Il m'aime pas trop..._

- C'est pas grave, il aime aucun garçon de toute façon ! Même Jordane quand elle parle de ses copains il s'énerve !

_- Il est jaloux ! Mon père fait pareil avec Alycia ! _

Alycia, c'est la petite soeur de Kevin. Elle est trop jolie. Je l'aime bien.

- J'ai hâte qu'on soit lundi...

_- Ouais, trop ! _

Mon coeur battait très très vite. _Kevin, il me manque tout le temps quand je suis pas avec. Il est trop beau ! _

- ELISE ! A TABLE !

Flûte !

- Faut que j'aille manger...

_- Ok... T'as compris alors la bio ?_

- Oui ça va... On se voit lundi, hein ? Tu seras pas malade ?

_- Non ! Alycia est plus malade ! _

- C'est cool ! J'avais peur que tu sois malade hein...

_- Non, ça va c'était qu'un rhume juste ! _

- Ok...

J'aime pas quand on sait plus quoi dire, mais j'aime bien téléphoner à Kevin. La maman de Kevin l'a appelé pour manger aussi.

_- Faut que j'y aille..._

- D'accord...

_- A lundi ! Je t'aime..._

Oh...

- Je t'aime moi aussi...

_- Tchao ! _

- Salut...

_Il m'aime... IL M'AIME ! _Maman a ouvert la porte de ma chambre.

- Elise, on t'a appelé pour manger !

Je coupais le téléphone et sautais hors de mon lit. _C'est trop trop bien d'être amoureux ! _

- J'arrive !

- Tu m'as l'air bien joyeuse ma puce...

J'ai envie de serrer tout le monde dans mes bras maintenant. _Ca fait longtemps que j'ai pas fait un câlin avec maman... _Elle m'a prise dans ses bras.

- Kevin il m'a dit qu'il m'aime...

Elle a sourit.

- Et toi ?

- Moi aussi, je suis amoureuse je crois...

Elle m'a fait un bisou.

- Mais faut pas le dire à papa !

Maman a rigolé.

- Promis ma puce... Ca sera notre petit secret...

**..::..**

**PDV BELLA : **

_Ce que ça passe vite... _Nous étions déjà tous réunis chez mon père et Sue pour fêter l'anniversaire de Raphael. Un an déjà que j'ai mis ce petit bout de chou au monde... Il ressemble beaucoup à Edward : même yeux, même sourire... Depuis quelques temps, il fait des petits pas, à condition qu'on le tienne solidement. Il babille aussi, depuis assez longtemps d'ailleurs. _Et il continue de rire et de sourire, pour notre plus grand plaisir ! _

Edward et moi avions visité de nouvelles maisons hier, sans succès. Elles sont soit trop petites, soit remplies de travaux à faire qui nous couterait aussi cher que la maison, soit trop proches de la route, ou sans jardin. _Avec trois enfants, il nous faut absolument un jardin, une maison spacieuse et bien agencée, avec quatre chambres ! _Elise va fêter ses quatorze ans en Avril, elle n'aura pas envie de dormir avec sa petite soeur... et ma Jordane qui aura neuf ans ne veut pas se coltiner le petit frère, ce qui est normal. Et Raphael aura besoin de son espace. Il sera notre seul garçon alors il aura sans doute besoin de son petit coin pour ses voitures, au milieu des poupées.

_Et puis Edward et moi avons besoin de notre propre chambre... Raphael dort toujours avec nous, ce qui limite nos contacts en tant que couple... Bien sûr, nous réussissons toujours à avoir des moments intimes quand les petits sont absents, mais ce n'est plus pareil. _

- Alors, ces maisons, toujours rien ? interrogeait mon père.

Edward soupirait en regardant Raphael tripoter son jouet éducatif que Rosalie lui avait offert.

- Non, rien de bien concluant... J'pense qu'on va se faire construire !

- Vous cherchez grand ?

- Oui, évidemment... Quatre chambre et une salle de bain, voire deux même, deux chiottes aussi... On a des critères pas tellement évidents...

- Ce n'est pas facile de bien trouver maintenant ! On en avait chié avec Alice pour trouver la nôtre... rappelait Jasper.

- Si vous en avez la possibilité, faites-vous construire !

- Je crois que c'est ce qu'on va faire, il nous reste à trouver un bon terrain pas trop loin des commodités tout en étant un peu au calme de préférence, qu'on puisse sortir le soir dans le jardin, aménager un petit parc pour les enfants...

Elise aidait Raphael à marcher.

- Allez, t'avance ?

Raphael souriait en mettant un petit pied devant, puis l'autre, bien maladroitement. Edward pivotait sur lui-même pour lui tendre les bras tandis que Jordane et David se mettaient à côté du petit.

- Allez Raphael !

- Tu viens voir papa Raphael ? Viens... allez... viens voir papa ! Tu viens mon grand ?

Notre fils agrandissait son sourire au possible et nous scotcha tous :

- Pap...papapapa !

_Oh bah merde ! Il parle ?_

- HEH ! RAPHAEL IL PARLE DIS DONC ! s'exclamait Calvin.

Edward se levait et attrapait le petit dans ses bras.

- Tu redis papa ? T'as dit papa mon coeur ?

Mon mari l'embrassait et le serrait contre lui. Mais Raphael me tendait les bras.

- Pap...

- Ah non, ça c'est maman ! Tu dis ? Ma-man...

- Pffff !

Je le prenais contre moi et l'embrassais à mon tour.

- C'est bien mon chéri... maman est très fière de toi mon coeur...

Jordane sautait partout.

- T'as vu papa ! Il a dit papa ! C'est trop fort !

_Effectivement oui... Mon p'tit bonhomme... _

**.**

La soirée continuait tranquillement, chacun essayant de stimuler les paroles de Raphael, sans grand succès. Le petit restait muet, nous gratifiant parfois d'un «pap» tout doux et à peine audible.

Nous en étions au gâteau, une charlotte à l'abricot, quand le fixe sonnait. Charlie se levait.

- Allô ? ... Ouais... Oui ? ... Pffff... qu'est-ce que tu veux ?... Non, on fête l'anniversaire de Raphael... bah le petit de Bella...

_A qui pouvait-il bien parler ? _Charlie soupirait et s'éloignait du combiné.

- Bella ?

- Oui ?

- C'est Renée... Elle voudrait te parler...

_Renée ? Tiens... elle daigne encore appeler ? _Emmett m'adressait un long regard, je savais qu'il détestait qu'elle revienne. Mais je décidais quand même de me lever et de prendre la communication.

- Oui ?

_- Bella, c'est maman..._

- Oui Renée !

_- Ma puce... Tu as eu un petit garçon ?_

- Oui, mais tu as un an de retard !

_- Oh Bella... _

J'entendais son sanglot en fond. A quoi elle joue ? Comme si ça la touchait...

- Tu voulais me parler ?

_- Je manque tellement en m'étant éloignée de vous... Je le regretterai toute ma vie ! _

- Il fallait y réfléchir avant... Tu voulais me parler de quelque chose en particulier ? Parce que c'est l'anniversaire de mon fils, et il vient de parler, je voudrais en profiter !

_- Bien sûr... pardon... en fait j'ai appelé chez toi... Je voulais venir sur Forks et je voulais savoir si tu accepterais qu'on se voit... _

L'éclat de rire de Raphael couvrait la voix de Renée. Je voyais mon fils rire aux éclats, les yeux malicieux, devant Emmett et Jasper qui faisaient les pitres.

_- C'est ton fils qui rit comme ça ?_

- Oui, Emmett lui fait tout un tas de grimaces et ça le fait rire...

_- Comment va ton frère ?_

- Il est heureux avec Leane et Nolan maintenant...

_- Il a eu un autre enfant ?_

- Oui, ils ont adopté un petit garçon il y a déjà longtemps...

Renée soupirait.

_- Alors Bella... Je pourrai passer ?_

- Oui si tu veux... Ecoute, je vais te laisser maintenant...

_- Bien sûr ! Embrasse tes enfants pour moi..._

- D'accord ! A plus tard !

Je raccrochais le combiné et retrouvais ma place auprès d'Edward qui terminait sa part de gâteau.

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle voulait ?

- Elle veut passer pour je ne sais quelle raison...

- Tu lui as dit oui ?

- Oui...

Il opinait et me tendait un bout de charlotte.

- Tiens, ma gourmande !

Un éclair de désir traversait ses prunelles alors que j'avalais le biscuit.

- Heh oh heh ça va là ! Z'allez pas faire ça devant des enfants non plus !

_Mon frère, ce rabat-joie... _

**::..**

Et comme prévu, Renée avait débarqué, avec Phil. Edward ne pouvait plus l'encadrer, depuis bien longtemps. Il ignorait leur présence royalement, continuant de jouer sur sa console. Raphael était assis à côté de lui et tapait sur son tambour sous les regards de ma mère et mon beau-père.

- Il est vraiment mignon... Il ressemble au papa !

Edward, la langue coincée entre les lèvres, fronçait les sourcils les yeux rivés sur l'écran.

- C'est normal, j'l'ai fait aussi !

Je lui tapotais l'épaule. _Et en plus, il ne fait rien dans la discrétion... _Je buvais mon thé.

- Elise est encore au téléphone ?

- Oui je crois...

- ELISE ! CA FAIT PRATIQUEMENT DEUX HEURES !

De sa chambre, on l'entendit nettement pester.

- OUI C'EST BON ROH !

_Je ne sais pas contre quoi Edward râlait : si c'est pour le combiné mobilisé, la facture, ou le fait que ce soit précisément à Kevin qu'elle téléphonait... _

- Elle téléphone à son amoureux ? souriait Renée.

J'opinais et Edward grognait.

- Amoureux, amoureux...

- Arrête ça Edward ! Puis arrête de jouer à la console, t'as l'air idiot !

_Il pourrait me soutenir, crotte ! _Raphael penchait la tête vers l'arrière pour me regarder. Edward coupait son jeu en soupirant et se levait pour ouvrir la porte de la chambre d'Elise.

- Elise, j'ai dit qu'on coupe le téléphone !

Elle soufflait et traversait le salon pour poser le téléphone.

- Il va te rester collé à l'oreille à force !

- C'est ça ! Tu dis ça parce que tu veux pas que je téléphone à Kevin mais maman a dit oui !

Elle claquait la porte de sa chambre, d'une façon très théâtrale, et Edward se frottait le visage avant de se laisser tomber dans le fauteuil.

- Elle me fatigue...

Jordane, qui aidait Raphael à empiler des cubes, se tournait vers Edward.

- Pourquoi elle te fatigue ?

- C'est rien ma puce, c'est l'adolescence...

- C'est quoi l'adolescence ?

- C'est une période ingrate ! soufflait Edward.

Ma mère posait sa tasse.

- Elise n'est pas trop terrible...

- Elle affirme son caractère seulement, et c'est déjà bien suffisant ! précisais-je.

- C'est le lot de tout parent de subir cette crise... complétait ma mère.

_Qu'est-ce qu'elle en sait, elle ? Elle n'a pas bien été victime de notre crise d'adolescence à Emmett et à moi... _

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu te permets de dire une chose pareille, papa a tout épongé quand Emmett et moi grandissions pendant que toi, tu te dorais le cuir au soleil... Il me semble qu'une telle situation pour gérer une crise d'adolescence est enviable, non ?

Elle m'énervait. M'énervait de venir ici lancer des phrases toutes faites de généralités fausses, alors qu'elle n'y connaissait rien. Je me levais, attrapais Raphael pour aller le changer et me dirigeais vers la chambre et la salle de bains.

_Elle n'a jamais rien compris, et ne comprendra jamais rien. Elle n'a jamais été une mère, elle a toujours été l'absente. J'ai appris à élever mes enfants toute seule avec Edward, à devenir une «maman», bonne je l'espérais. Elle n'a jamais été là, pour aucune crise de larmes, ni de rien du tout. Le baby-blues, c'est Esmé qui m'avait aidé à ces périodes... Pas ma mère ! _

Je m'asseyais sur le rebord du lit après avoir changé Raphael, et le serrais dans mes bras en le berçant. Il avait à sa bouche son doudou et le mâchouillait, en me regardant, les yeux qui somnolaient. Je caressais sa joue, chantonnais et le regardais s'endormir peu à peu. _Je crois que je suis une bonne mère, parce que mon fils s'endort tranquillement dans mes bras, sans crainte et sans histoires... _La porte s'entrouvrait sur les yeux bleus de Renée.

- Je peux entrer ?

J'opinais. _A quoi ça sert de s'emporter, finalement ? J'ai réussi ma vie, même sans elle, j'ai trois beaux enfants que j'aime plus que tout et j'aurai bientôt ma maison. J'ai une bonne situation, un mari idéal... J'ai tout ce que Renée n'aura pas, du moins pour les enfants. _Elle s'asseyait près de moi et regardait Raphael.

- Il s'est endormi ?

- Oui...

J'embrassais le front de mon petit garçon.

- J'ai encore trop parlé ?

Je caressais les mains de Raphael et me levais pour le mettre dans son petit lit à barreaux.

- Etre parent, c'est un peu plus compliqué que tes phrases toutes faites... On découvre comment se comporter avec Elise, mais Edward et moi serons toujours là... Tu n'as jamais rien vécu de l'adolescence... Alors ta remarque était déplacée...

Je me rasseyais près d'elle.

- Je ne me permettrai jamais de donner des conseils généraux sur les enfants si j'étais toi...

Elle déglutissait et fixait le berceau devant elle.

- Depuis que je suis partie, je... je n'ai plus pu regarder un enfant dans les yeux... J'ai arrêté d'être institutrice, parce que je voyais en toutes ces petites filles et tous ces petits garçons Emmett et toi... Ton frère ne veut plus me voir...

- Je ne sais pas pourquoi ce n'est pas mon cas, mais je comprends Emmett...

- J'aimerais lui parler...

- Il ne te parlera pas... N'y compte pas !

- Je sais... je voudrais tant réparer ces problèmes... Vous faire comprendre que je suis sincère...

_Réparer ces problèmes... mais elle est incohérente..._

- Le problème n'est pas ta sincérité ou non, Renée. Je crois même que tu es sincère quand tu dis vouloir nous revoir mais... Le problème est que tu pars à mes quatre ans, et que pratiquement quinze ans plus tard tu es revenue et tu m'as avoué que Phil et toi aviez voulu adopter ! C'est ça le problème, Renée... Tous les fondamentaux de tes erreurs sont là... Tu imagines un instant ce que j'ai ressenti quand tu m'as dit ça après la naissance de Jordane ? Bon sang Renée... Je me suis toujours dit que tu ne voulais plus de nous parce qu'on était des enfants terribles, affreux... Et même si je suis devenue adulte et que j'ai su les vraies raisons, tu reviens et tu me dis que tu as tenté d'adopter... C'est ignoble...

Une boule se construisait dans ma gorge, m'empêchant de continuer. Les larmes embuèrent mes yeux et soudain, je ne sentais plus que ce sanglot brulant qui roulait sur ma joue, m'ébouillantant de façon profonde. _Une autre cicatrice._

- Tu ne peux pas blâmer Emmett de ne plus vouloir te revoir... Je ne sais toujours pas pourquoi j'accepte tes visites, pourquoi j'accepte de te parler et d'accepter de t'entendre te justifier alors que ça me fait mal encore maintenant...

Elle soupirait et dans un geste que je n'avais jamais imaginé, elle passa son pouce sur ma joue, et retirait mes larmes. Mes entrailles se serraient. _Je ne me rappelais plus de ce geste... _Elle pleurait aussi.

- Ne pleure pas Bella... Je suis terriblement maladroite... Je voulais passer pour une femme bien à tes yeux, parce que la vérité est que tu es une bien meilleure personne que moi et en te revoyant avec ton beau mari, et tes filles... et même aujourd'hui avec Raphael... je ne cesse de me dire que je ne serai jamais moitié aussi bien que toi... Tu es quelqu'un de très bien, Bella... je suis fière de toi ma chérie, même si tu ne m'en laisses pas le droit, j'aurai toujours en moi cette satisfaction d'avoir vu ma fille qui a été malmenée, devenir une aussi belle femme dans tous les sens du terme... Je t'aimerai toujours... tu es toujours une part de moi... Je suis partie parce que... je ne saurai même pas expliquer mon acte... Mais pas une seule heure de ma vie n'a passé sans que je pense à vous...

- Alors, pourquoi n'as-tu pas rappelé ?

Elle soupirait.

- Parce que je n'ai jamais été ni plus ni moins qu'une personne lâche...

Mon coeur manquait un battement et sans que je ne comprenne pourquoi ni comment, je me laissais attirer dans son étreinte. Je retrouvais son odeur, cette odeur que j'avais relégué dans un fond de ma mémoire à mes quatre ans. Je retrouvais ses bras qui m'avaient serrés une dernière fois contre elle il y a plus de trente ans désormais... Elle embrassait mes cheveux, reniflant peu gracieusement.

- Je t'aime Bella... Je te demande pardon...

Mes pleurs roulaient, sensibles au geste, au contexte, à la situation. _Je vivais bien sans elle, sans m'en cacher. Mais c'est ma mère, jusqu'au bout... et je ne peux pas lui reprocher d'essayer de l'être... après tout, j'ai dû apprendre à le devenir, mais en revenant vers nous elle l'apprend aussi..._

- Je te pardonne Renée...

- Oh Bella...

Elle me serrait davantage contre elle.

- Ma petite fille...

- Je te pardonne... mais je ne veux pas tout revienne comme avant que tu partes... On se verra de temps en temps, comme maintenant... J'essayerai de t'appeler plus souvent pour te donner des nouvelles des enfants... mais c'est tout... Je ne peux pas faire plus... Ca sera à toi de faire les premiers pas, pas à nous !

Elle émit une petite plainte.

- D'accord... c'est déjà beaucoup... Je t'aime ma Bella... Merci...

Elle m'embrassa sur la joue et me gardait contre elle.

_Je m'étais longtemps imaginée cette étreinte... et me voilà à 36 ans à enfin la vivre... _

Je reniflais et m'essuyais les joues. Elle m'embrassa encore et encore, comme si elle se rassasiait de quelque chose.

- Je vais... On va vous laisser et... on repassera avant de partir, je voulais amener des cadeaux aux enfants mais je ne savais pas quoi prendre alors...

_Si elle veut gâter les enfants, c'est elle que ça regarde. Je pourrais refuser, mais après tout mes enfants ont le droit d'avoir des cadeaux. _

- Elise aime écrire...

- A-t-elle un journal intime ?

- Je lui en ai offert un, mais elle écrit partout alors un autre serait bienvenu...

- Et Jordane, qu'aime-t-elle ?

- Les poupons... Et Raphael est encore petit...

- Un jeu éducatif ? Un jouet ? Une peluche ?

- Prends ce que tu veux...

- D'accord... On reviendra avant de partir...

J'opinais et la regardais entrouvrir la porte pour partir. Je restais assise sur le rebord du matelas, sans trouver la force de bouger. Les larmes tombaient, sans s'interrompre, même si je tentais de les modérer pour ne pas réveiller Raphael.

J'attrapais un mouchoir et m'essuyais grossièrement les joues quand j'entendis Phil et Renée partir. Puis, la porte de la chambre s'entrouvrait sur Jordane.

- Tu pleures maman ?

Je reniflais peu gracieusement et tendais ma main vers elle.

- Viens là ma chérie.

_Si j'ai fait ça, c'est aussi pour elle. Pour Elise et pour Raphael. Et pour Edward aussi. Pour tout le bien qu'il a fait en rentrant dans ma vie. _J'attrapais Jordane et la faisais grimper sur mes genoux.

- Pourquoi t'es triste maman ?

- Je viens de discuter avec Renée...

- Ah... papa il m'a dit que c'est ta maman...

- Oui, c'est ma maman...

- Et pourquoi tu la vois jamais ?

- Parce que...

Ma tête battait fort, me rappelant les larmes tombées. Je dégageais une mèche de cheveux de ma fille.

- Ma maman est partie de chez pépé Charlie quand j'étais toute petite, et j'étais très fâchée contre elle...

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que ça m'a rendue triste, et que je n'avais pas de maman...

- Mais maintenant, elle est là ta maman alors pourquoi t'es triste ?

J'embrassais sa tempe.

- Tu sais, quand deux personnes se séparent trop longtemps, qu'elles se retrouvent après et qu'elles discutent de cette séparation, ça les rend triste... Et je suis triste à cause de ça...

- Vous avez discuté de quoi ?

- De ma tristesse et de ma colère que j'avais contre elle...

- Et elle, elle est fâchée ? Parce qu'elle pleurait aussi...

- Non... Elle est triste, elle a eu de la peine parce qu'elle a compris que ça m'a rendue triste quand elle est partie...

- Ca t'a fait un peu bobo alors de lui parler ?

- Oui... Mais je suis moins fâchée maintenant...

- Alors arrête de pleurer maman...

- J'arrête ma puce... Je te le promets...

Je la serrais contre ma poitrine et l'embrassais de toutes mes forces. _Elle est spéciale ma Jordane, comme Elise et comme Raphael... répondre à ses petites questions avait pansé des plaies, inconsciemment..._

Si j'ai la chance que la situation puisse s'améliorer, je la saisirai. J'avais le sentiment que c'est ce que je devais faire, tout en continuant de la tenir malgré tout à l'écart. Renée avait sûrement de bonnes intentions, mais elle serait responsable de beaucoup de larmes pour toujours. Je ne dois me battre que pour mes enfants, et Edward. Ils sont mon seul moteur. 

Jordane quittait mes bras. Elle bouge définitivement beaucoup trop ! Mais quelques secondes plus tard, elle revint en tirant son père par la main.

- Viens, maman elle pleure...

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? Ca va Bella ?

Jordane nous laissait, courant dans l'appartement. Edward s'approchait et s'agenouillait devant moi.

- Ca va ?

- Oui...

- Tu as parlé avec Renée ?

- Oui... Je lui ai pardonné...  
Je tripotais le col de sa chemise nerveusement. _J'espérais ne pas me tromper en lui accordant une seconde chance... Mais Edward m'avait démontré qu'on avait tous une deuxième chance dans la vie._

- J'espère que j'ai bien fait...

Il caressait ma joue doucement.

- Est-ce que cette décision te fait du bien ?

Mon coeur me paraissait plus léger.

- Oui... Je crois...

Il eut un petit sourire.

- Alors c'est que tu as pris la bonne décision...

Il m'aidait à me relever et m'attirait dans ses bras. Je me blottissais bien volontiers contre lui et sa chaleur, me laissant à mon tour bercer.

_Renée m'a étreinte aujourd'hui, mais aucun câlin ne remplace ceux d'Edward... _

- Je t'aime Edward...

- Moi aussi mon amour... Moi aussi, murmura-t-il.

La porte s'ouvrait de nouveau, sur Elise et Jordane.

- Jordane elle dit que tu pleures maman !

- C'est rien ma chérie...

Je l'attirais à moi et l'embrassais. Derrière nous, Raphael se mit à bouger et Edward le regardait.

- Allez... On va aller dans le salon sinon il va finir par se réveiller...

Elise s'approchait de moi et je nous guidais vers le salon. Jordane se mit alors à pleurer et Edward la prenait dans ses bras.

- Bah ma loute... Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- J'aime pas quand maman elle pleure...

Elle reniflait et Edward souriait. _Ma pauvre puce... _

**..**

Le soir même, après nous être assurés que les enfants dormaient bien, Edward nous fit couler un bain. Nous nous enfermions dans la salle de bain et nous glissions nus dans la mousse odorante et l'eau chaude. Je m'appuyais contre son torse et fermais les yeux sur cette longue journée. Edward embrassait ma tempe.

- Repose-toi...

Je resserrais ma prise autour de ses bras.

- J'ai dit à Renée que je lui donnerai des nouvelles des enfants de temps en temps... Tu es d'accord ?

Il dégageait mon épaule de mes cheveux et l'embrassait.

- Oui, je suis d'accord... Elle reste ta mère biologique et malgré toute la souffrance qu'elle t'a faite endurer, je lui suis reconnaissant d'avoir été inspirée pour te donner la vie...

_Et je lui suis reconnaissante de m'avoir donnée la vie, pour me permettre de vivre tout ce que je vis avec lui... _Il me souriait et m'attirait contre ses lèvres, me mouillant dans l'eau chaude et dans la mousse pour une petite pause de plaisir et de désir...


	41. Chapter 41 : Histoire qui bégaye

**Bonsoir/jour à toutes!**

Je vous remercie pour tous vos messages sur le précédent chapitre... ok hum on arrive à ce one-shot. Je dois vous avertir immédiatement que cet OS a un contenu difficile... à lire, mais aussi à écrire... J'ai longtemps douté de ce texte mais je «voyais» cette situation depuis si longtemps, que l'amputer aurait été comme sacrifier un bout de cette histoire. Je baliserai le passage que j'estime le plus délicat, afin que certaines puissent le passer si elles le souhaitent, avec ce signal au début et à la fin **/!\**** . Je l'ai quand même écrit, et conservé, parce que depuis le début j'essaie de narrer des choses «courantes» et que malheureusement, celle-ci en fait aussi partie. J'espère l'avoir abordé de façon le plus neutre et le plus sobrement possible... **

**Et je crains aussi m'etre mal exprimée en introduction du précédent chapitre... Ceci N'EST PAS le dernier OS... le dernier arrivera la semaine prochaine, il y en aura 42 en tout... **

**J'espère avoir été assez "sobre" dans ma façon d'aborder ces passages... Merci de me lire encore et encore... depuis le début voilà bientôt deux ans, jusqu'à aujourd'hui.  
Merci.**

Prenez soin de vous  
Tiftouff19.

**.o.O.o.**

_**Chapitre 41 : Une histoire qui bégaye**_

**PDV ELISE : **

Kevin m'entraînait à l'étage jusqu'à sa chambre. Aujourd'hui, on passait mercredi tous les deux pour faire des recherches pour notre exposé en bio. _Heureusement qu'on est dans la même classe maintenant en troisième ! _

Maman avait dû batailler auprès de papa pour que je puisse venir ici, parce qu'il ne voulait pas. _Je les avais même entendu se disputer à cause de ça... c'est pas drôle des fois... Papa est jaloux de Kevin, alors maman essaie de le calmer... _C'est pénible, parce que je voudrais bien que papa apprécie Kevin...

_**{playlist :**__** Within Temptation & The metropole Orchestra - Forgiven}**_

Je m'installais sur le matelas de sa chambre de garçon, qui était toujours en bazar. Kevin ramassait ses habits et les jetait sur sa chaise de bureau avant de venir à côté de moi. Je me sentais un peu bizarre, parce que ses parents étaient au travail et Alycia chez la nourrice, alors nous étions tous seuls. _Et c'est la première fois... _

- Elle est jolie ta jupe...

- Merci... C'est Alice qui me l'a achetée pour mon anniversaire !

Il souriait et se penchait pour me faire un petit bisou dans le cou. _Un tas de frissons courraient maintenant sur ma peau. _Je l'embrassais sur la bouche. _Ca fait longtemps qu'on est des amoureux, mais ça me fait toujours comme des papillons dans le ventre ! _Encore plus quand il pose sa main sur ma taille.

- Je t'ai fait un cadeau moi aussi mais j'ai pas pu être là pour ton anniversaire parce qu'on était chez mes grands-parents...

Il se levait et attrapait un petit paquet.

- C'est quoi ?

- Ouvre tu verras...

Je déchirais le papier et découvrais une petite paire de boucles d'oreilles, en forme de fleur aux pétales bleues.

- Oh wow ! Elles sont trop jolies !

- Oui. Je savais pas quoi choisir alors maman m'a aidé ! Elle a dit que le bleu te va bien...

Je souriais. _Je les adore ! _Je les enlevais de la boîte pour me les mettre.

- Merci ! Elles sont trop belles !

- Maintenant, t'as quinze ans, une belle jupe et des belles boucles d'oreilles !

_Il est marrant Kevin... _Je m'approchais de lui pour lui faire un bisou. Je sentais sa langue qui cherchait la mienne. _Au début, je trouvais ça trop bizarre mais finalement, c'est bien de faire des baisers comme ça, ça fait du bien... _

Sa main caressait ma jambe et mon bras et il descendait jusqu'à mon cou où il m'embrassa et quand il arriva à la base de mon cou, sa langue me frôla doucement. Il m'embrassait partout, sur le cou, jusqu'au bas de mon oreille et sa main courrait sur moi.

- Je t'aime, Elise !

- Moi aussi !

J'aime bien ses yeux quand il me dit qu'il m'aime, parce qu'ils brillent et qu'il est très beau quand il dit ça... Il m'embrassa encore avec la langue et reprit ses baisers sur mon cou. _Ca me fait frissonner... _Doucement, il m'allongea sur son lit et je sentais que son sexe devenait dur. On avait vu ça en biologie, et maman m'avait expliqué quand j'ai eu mes règles que quand les hommes font l'amour, ils ont le sexe qui durcit... Une érection. _Les filles de l'école en parlent tout le temps ! Quand elles font ça avec leur copain, ils ont des «bites dures» qu'elles disent. Je trouve ça vulgaire. _

Ca veut dire que Kevin a envie de faire l'amour, mais moi je sais pas trop encore... _Enfin, ça me fait peur... Tatie m'a dit que ça pouvait faire mal... Mais ça fait moins mal si on le fait avec son chéri et qu'on l'aime vraiment. _La main de Kevin me frôle le ventre et doucement, il l'a posé sur ma poitrine. Je sentais que Kevin bougeait contre moi et je me sentais bizarre, la tête me tournait. Mais en même temps c'est agréable... enfin ça fait du bien...

_Est-ce qu'il veut faire l'amour ?_

Sa main bougeait sur mes seins et il a remonté sa paume pour la passer sous mon haut. _Il n'a jamais fait ça encore... et ça fait étrange... j'ai envie mais en même temps ça me fait peur... _

- Attends Kevin...

- Tu veux pas ?

- J'ai jamais fait...

- Moi non plus...

- J'ai un peu peur...

- Moi aussi...

Il me regardait avec ses yeux marron qui semblaient plus foncés.

- Je sais pas... J'ai vraiment peur...

- C'est pas grave, on le fait pas alors...

Il s'est reculé un peu et m'a embrassé avant de se rassoir sur le lit. _Si lui voulait, moi j'ai dit non... Il va me détester ! _

- Tu m'aimes plus ?

_Je ne veux pas qu'il me quitte... _

- Mais si ! Pourquoi ?

- Tu me détestes parce que je veux pas encore faire l'amour ?

Il a souri et m'a aidé à m'asseoir.

- Mais non je te déteste pas... Et puis tu sais, moi aussi j'ai peur...

_En fait, on a peur tous les deux, parce qu'on l'a jamais fait... _

- Mais ça fait du bien...

Je rougissais. _C'est tellement étrange... _Mon coeur battait très vite. _Je sais pas comment il faut faire... mais c'est vrai que ça fait du bien... _

Alors, on a travaillé un peu mais j'arrêtais pas de repenser à ça, à ses mains sur moi. Ca ne me faisait pas très peur ça, ce dont j'ai peur c'est de ne pas savoir faire. _Et puis il avait l'air d'avoir encore envie parce qu'il a toujours la bosse dans son jeans. _

Je me sentais étrange et genée, parce que je n'arrêtais pas de la regarder, et j'avais peur qu'il le voit. _Si son sexe est gros, je sais pas comment ça va rentrer... _On a fini de travailler vers 16h et il m'a embrassé longtemps, avec la langue et il m'a serré contre lui dans ses bras. Je sentais toujours son sexe dur. _Je ne sais pas quand je serai prête... mais ça m'angoisse encore... et en plus, je ne suis pas très belle, et lui il est très beau... _

- Faut que je rentre...

- D'accord !

Il m'a embrassé encore et a posé ses mains sur mes fesses. On a fait un câlin avant qu'il me laisse partir, et j'aime bien. _Je me sens bien quand il me prend dans ses bras... _J'avais le coeur qui battait très très vite et je tremblais. _J'oserai jamais demander à maman comment faut faire... Ca sera trop la honte ! _Mais ça avait été bien, parce que ça veut dire que je lui plais vraiment à Kevin... Je passais à pieds devant la maison de marraine et Jasper.

_Alice elle me dira comment faut faire, et elle dira rien à maman. Je veux pas avec Tatie Rose, parce que je sais qu'elle le dira à maman... et si maman le sait, papa le saura alors... je veux surtout pas qu'il le sache ! Autant éviter un meurtre ! _

**..::..**

**PDV JASPER :**

Je reformatais l'ordinateur quand on sonna à la porte.

- C'est ouvert !

Je me tournais et Elise entrait. Elle semblait essoufflée.

- Hey ! Salut ma grande ! Ca va ?

Elle était un peu blanche, et tremblait. _Qu'est-ce qui lui est arrivé ? _

- Oui ça va... Alice elle est là ?

- Ah non ma beauté ! Elle est partie amener Calvin au foot avec David... Pourquoi ?

Elle s'asseyait sur le canapé et je prenais une gorgée de café. _Elle va exploser ou quoi ? _

- J'étais chez Kevin, et il m'a touché et il voulait qu'on fasse l'amour mais j'ai eu peur, parce que je sais pas comment faut faire, j'ai dit non mais je veux pas qu'il me déteste si j'ai trop peur et que je sais pas à qui en parler, j'ai l'impression que je vais exploser si je dis rien à personne...

_Quoi ?_

Le café passait de travers, et j'en recrachais la moitié.

_Elise... Kevin... Faire l'amour... _

Mayday mayday ! Mon sucre d'orge... Ma petite luciole. Ma filleule. _FAIRE L'AMOUR ? _

- Tu le dis pas hein ? S'il te plaît ! Si papa le sait ou maman, ils vont pas être contents !

- Ah bah ça j'te confirme oui...

Je toussais. _Putain ! Pourquoi on me fait ça à moi ? _Elle me regardait, apeurée.

- J'ai trop honte parce que j'ai dit non et qu'il avait trop envie. Il avait une érection !

_Bon ok j'me casse ! _Attention. Bon. Restons calme.

- Tu veux pas attendre Alice pour en parler avec elle ?

_Alice, si tu m'entends... PITIE ! REVIENS ! _

- J'ai trop peur quand on va faire l'amour... C'est trop bizarre !

_Inspire, expire, be cool ! Je suis un parrain très cool ! La fille de mon meilleur pote, mon presque frère, n'est PAS EN TRAIN de me raconter la naissance de sa vie sexuelle ! _Je prenais une grande bouffée d'air et m'asseyais.

- Bon... Déjà... il t'a pas forcé au moins ?

- Non... Quand j'ai dit non il a arrêté !

_Déjà c'est bien pour un type de quinze ans d'avoir ce comportement... _Oh bordel si Edward apprend ça, il est mort le môme !

- Bon... ensuite...

- Tu crois qu'il va me détester ?

- Non... Il faut prendre son temps tu sais, pas griller les... comment dire ? Pas griller les étapes et... roh bon sang ! Euh... Si t'as pas envie... j'veux dire c'est pas grave... Faut pas t'en faire parce que c'est... c'est un truc important ! Faut être sûr de soi...

- Mais ça me fait peur parce que ça a l'air... gros... alors je sais pas comment...

_Oh seigneur ! Punaise, j'me sens mal là ! _Je me levais et soufflais fortement.

- Bon... c'est... c'est une question de désir... Si... Oh punaise j'me sens pas bien !...

_Un rail de coke ! Que quelque chose m'assomme ! _

- Tu devrais attendre Alice... Elle t'expliquera mieux que moi parce que là...

_Me faut de l'air ! Vite ! _J'ouvrais la porte et sursautais en apercevant la silhouette d'Edward avec Raphael dans ses bras.

- AHH !

- Oh molo mec ! T'as vu un fantôme ou quoi ?

_Edward là devant chez moi... Elise dans le salon avec ses problèmes de... comment dire... de dimensions et d'encastration... Olalalalalalalala ! _

- Tu m'as fait peur !

- Bah j'allais taper mais t'as ouvert !

- Ouais... J'ai dû te sentir arriver... T'aurais pu prendre une douche...

Je tentais de l'humour merdique.

- J'te dérange ?

- Oh que non ! Pas du tout !

Ils entraient et Edward fut étonné.

- Tiens ma chérie, t'es là ?

Elise était toute rouge.

- Oui...

- T'es pas chez Kevin ?

- Non, on... on a fini alors j'ai voulu venir voir Alice en passant...

Il s'asseyait à côté d'elle et l'embrassait sur la joue, n'y voyant visiblement que du feu. Raphael lui tendait les bras.

- Aïze...

- E-lise Raphael ! E-lise !

- Eïze...

_Olala seigneur... Elise... Kevin... pffffff ! _

Ma filleule attrapait son petit frère contre elle.

- T'as de jolies boucles d'oreilles...

- Oui, c'est Kevin qui me les a offert pour mon anniversaire...

_AHHHHH SORTEZ MOI DE LA ! _

- Ca va Jasper ? T'as pas l'air bien...

_Punaise non ! Je suis en état de mort-non-clinique mais apparente ! _Ma filleule, découvrir la sexualité... toucher des sexes... Non... impossible ! Pas ce bébé... bon d'accord ce beau bébé de quinze ans maintenant... _Mais merde ! Touche-kiki c'est pas de son âge encore... _

**..::..**

**PDV ELISE :**

Ce soir, on va tous au cinéma avec Kevin, Annie, Michelle et leurs copains, et aussi Calvin et une copine à lui, Cheryl. Papa et maman sont à l'appartement avec les enfants, et puis Jasper et Alice avec les garçons, Emmett et Rose avec Nolan et Leane, et pépé Charlie doit passer les rejoindre avec Papi.

Les garçons ont voulu aller voir un film d'horreur. _Je déteste ça ! _Alors, pendant toute la séance je me suis cachée les yeux et Kevin m'a serré contre lui. Quand c'était trop dégueulasse, il me bouchait les oreilles et je me cachais contre son pull.

- C'est fini ?

- J'te dirai...

Il m'a fait un petit bisou sur le front. J'ai entendu des gens hurler et enfin le générique.

- Ah ben quand même !

Kevin riait.

- Arrête de te moquer de moi !

- T'es vraiment une trouillarde !

- C'est pas vrai ! C'est que j'aime pas le sang !

J'ai récupéré mon sac à main et Kevin a entrelacé nos doigts pour qu'on quitte la salle. Nous retrouvions Calvin et son amie. Michelle et leurs deux mecs n'étaient pas avec eux.

- Ils sont où ?

- Ils sont partis boire un dernier verre, ils nous ont dit de les rejoindre !

- Il est quelle heure ?

- 22h...

- Faut qu'on soit rentrés à 22h45 sinon mon père va s'énerver... soupirais-je.

- Pareil pour le mien ! Enfin non... papa il s'en fout, c'est maman qui va gueuler !

Calvin a toujours peur d'Alice, mais elle est trop cool !

- On va avec eux alors ?

- Ouais...

Nous sortions du cinéma pour rejoindre le bar un peu plus en bas.

Calvin et sa copine marchaient très vite en discutant avec de grands éclats de voix, et Kevin et moi étions plus tranquilles, à regarder les vitrines. Le vent se levait, rendant la nuit très froide. Une voiture s'arrêtait à notre niveau.

- Hé ! Salut Kevin ! Ca va ?

Je tournais la tête pour voir trois garçons interpeller mon copain.

- Tiens, salut les mecs !

- C'est qui ?

- C'est mon cousin et des copains à lui ! Ca va ?

Je grelottais pendant qu'il discutait. Les minutes passaient et il était déjà pratiquement 22h10.

- Je vais aller au bar Kevin ! J'ai froid !

Je voyais la fin de l'enseigne d'ici, il n'y avait plus beaucoup de chemin à faire.

- Ouais d'accord ! J'te rejoins !

Il serrait ma main et je continuais mon chemin, resserrant les pans de mon manteau. _Brrrrr... _J'avançais rapidement et passais plusieurs petites ruelles jusqu'à ce qu'on m'appelle.

- Mademoiselle ? Vous avez fait tomber quelque chose de votre sac.

_**/!\/!\/!\/!\/!\/!\/!\/!\/!\/!\**_

_Merde ! _

- Ah bon ? Oh, j'ai pas dû faire attention...

Mais sans que je comprenne, le type m'agrippa violemment le bras et m'attira dans une petite rue, me collant contre les briques.

- FILE MOI TON SAC ESPECE DE CONNE !

_Qu... _

- DEPECHE-TOI ! LE SAC LES BIJOUX !

Il m'arrachait la lanière, me faisant crier.

- LÂCHEZ-MOI !

Il arracha la chaîne autour de mon cou, et mes bagues. Je sentis une douleur dans mon ventre quand il m'y frappa avec le genou et il me collait contre le mur avec son corps.

_Aïe... Au secours... Maman... papa..._

Sa main forte attrapa ma mâchoire, mais je ne voyais rien, la rue était dans le noir. Mon coeur battait. _Non... pitié... Arrêtez ça... Stop ! _

- T'es plutôt mignonne toi... On pourrait bien s'entendre...

- NON AU SECOURS ! A L'AI...

- FERME LA CONNASSE OU TU VAS LE REGRETTER !

Il me bâillonna et je sentais sa main me serrer la gorge avec force mais nous entendîmes des pas rapides.

- Elise ? ELISE ?

_KEVIN ! _Je tentais de me débattre, balançant difficilement tout ce que je pouvais. J'écrasais son pied mais apparemment pas assez fort.

- QUI C'EST ? T'ES AVEC QUELQU'UN ?

Mais les pas s'approchaient et Kevin apparut au bout de la rue.

- Elise ? T'es là ? Elise !

Le type me relâchait, détalant en faisant tomber mon sac et mes bijoux.

_Il est parti... _

_**/!\/!\/!\/!\/!\/!\/!\/!\/!\/!\**_

- Elise !

Je me jetais dans les bras de Kevin, mon corps tremblant de tout son soul. _Ce mec m'a agressé... _Kevin tremblait aussi.

- Elise ! Ca va ?

Les larmes roulèrent alors sur mes joues. _Ce type a voulu m'agresser... Il m'a volé mes affaires... Il aurait pu me faire du mal... _  
- Elise ! Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait ?

Je tremblais, n'arrivant plus à formuler un seul mot.

- Tu n'as rien ? Ca va ?

Je fis «non» de la tête. _Non... ça va pas... _Kevin attrapait son portable.

- Calvin ! Viens, Elise s'est faite agresser...

_C'est terminé... c'est fini... pourtant, je ressentais encore et encore la façon du mec de me plaquer contre le mur et sa voix plus que menaçante... _La tête me tournait et sans rien contrôler, je me penchais pour vomir.

Je veux rentrer...

**..::..**

**PDV BELLA : **

Pour la cinquantième fois de la soirée, Edward se tournait vers la pendule.

- Quelle heure il est ?

- 22h30 ! Ils ont encore un quart d'heure !

Mon mari se renfrognait.

- Laisse-les s'amuser !

Carlisle, assis face à nous, était très amusé.

- Il a pas fini de se faire du mauvais sang... D'abord le ciné, après le bal de lycée et ensuite ça sera le premier week-end et là...

- Jamais !

Jasper, Emmett, mon père et Carlisle éclatèrent de rire.

Nous continuions notre soirée autour de cafés et des desserts.

- Alors, cette construction ?

- On a signé avec la société de construction la semaine dernière et si tout va bien, ils commencent les travaux dans quinze jours...

- Vous faites une maison à étage alors ?

- Oui, ça sera mieux... Les enfants seront en haut, ils auront leur salle de bain, avec leur WC et nous on sera en bas... On fait deux salles de bain !

Edward contrôlait l'heure toutes les trois minutes et à 22h45 tapantes, il se jetait sur le téléphone.

- Elle va m'entendre !

Il composait le numéro de portable de notre fille mais la porte s'ouvrit sur eux et...

_ELISE ! Mon bébé... _Jordane et David eurent une exclamation d'horreur...

- HAN ! MAIS QU'EST-CE QUE T'AS ELISE ?

_Mon bébé... ELISE ! _Son visage était strié de larmes, sa robe déchirée par endroit... Elle était décoiffée et Kevin la soutenait avec Calvin.

- Elle s'est faite agresser par un type dans la rue près du bar...

_ELISE ! _

- MA CHERIE !

_Elle n'a pas pu se faire agresser... Pas elle ! Pas ma fille ! _En une seconde, Edward et moi étions sur elle. Elise tomba dans mes bras en pleurant.

- Maman...

Mes larmes roulèrent, se mélangeant aux siennes... _et aux souvenirs... _

- Mon bébé viens t'asseoir... Vite ! Edward, va lui chercher une couverture !

Je l'entourais du plaid, tremblante.

- Elise ma puce... Je suis là... c'est fini...

J'éclatais en sanglots, le coeur trop lourd. _Ma chérie... ma petite fille... agressée... _A genoux devant nous, Edward prenait sa main et l'embrassait.

- Dis-moi qui t'as fait ça... Dis-le moi Elise !

Elle tremblait et pleurait contre mon cou.

- Je sais... je sais pas... un type... il m'a dit que j'avais fait tomber... quelque chose de mon sac et...

Ses pleurs redoublèrent d'intensité.

- Comment il était ? Est-ce que tu l'as vu ? demandait mon père.

Elise levait les yeux vers lui.

- Non... pas bien... Je sais plus je...

Edward se levait et choppait Kevin par le cou.

- ET TOI T'ETAIS OU HEIN ?

- PAPA !

Emmett et Jasper bondirent sur Edward, que je n'avais jamais vu aussi furieux.

- EDWARD ! LACHE-LE !

Kevin, apeuré, se serrait contre le mur.

- Avec des connaissances... pardon Monsieur Cullen... Elise avait froid alors elle a voulu rentrer au bar seule et... je discutais avec mon cousin... pardon...

Elise s'agrippait à moi et gémissait, émettant un drôle de couinement.

- Ca va aller ma chérie... Ca va aller...

- Tu dois nous dire qui t'a fait ça !

- MAIS JE SAIS PAS ! MERDE ! Je sais pas... J'ai envie de vomir !

Rosalie avait anticipé et amenait la bassine. Je soutenais Elise alors qu'elle recrachait ce qu'elle n'avait plus dans le ventre. _La peur... l'angoisse... le contrecoup... et la sensation d'être écrasée, opprimée... _

- Kevin l'a fait... l'a fait partir et ...  
Sa voix s'éteignait et je l'attirais contre moi encore plus, l'embrassant et la serrant de toutes mes forces.

- Shhh... C'est fini... Shhh... Je suis là...

Je la berçais, tentant de réagir comme j'aurais aimé qu'on le fasse...

Edward relâchait Kevin et se tournait vers Elise. Des larmes brillaient dans les yeux de mon mari alors que ma belle-mère entourait Elise d'une couverture plus épaisse.

- Il t'a fait du mal ?

- N... non... mais il... m'a menacée... m'a arraché mon sac et mes bijoux et... il les a lâché sauf le collier et une bague... c'était la bague que mamie m'avait offert...

Esmé pressait son épaule et l'embrassait, les yeux inondés.

- Ce n'est rien mon coeur... ce n'était qu'une bague... Je préfère qu'il ait pris la bague, plutôt que t'avoir fait du mal...

Rosalie se mettait à pleurer et Alice tenait les enfants contre elle alors que Jasper discutait avec Calvin.

- T'as rien vu ?

- Non... On était déjà au bar avec Cheryl... Kevin m'a appelé pour me dire de rappliquer...

Jordane et David, ainsi que Nolan et Leane, regardaient le tableau, à la fois craintifs et timides.

Carlisle s'approchait.

- Tu as mal quelque part ?

- Il m'a frappé... au ventre... et il m'a serré à la gorge...

Carlisle fit pivoter sa tête à la lumière.

- Il y a des marques d'étranglement... Son cou est rouge...

_Etranglée... Elle aurait pu... OH SEIGNEUR ! _Mon coeur se serrait violemment, s'arrêtant de battre l'espace d'une seconde.

- Amenez-là s'allonger, elle est en état de choc... Je vais la regarder !

Edward émit un grognement furieux.

- JE VAIS LE TUER !

Jasper s'avançait très vite vers lui.

- Calme-toi Edward...

- PUTAIN ME DEMANDE PAS DE ME CALMER ALORS QUE MA FILLE VIENT DE SE FAIRE AGRESSER ! FAUT FAIRE QUELQUE CHOSE !

Charlie avait déjà passé son blouson de shérif.

- Je vais aller signaler l'agression au central ! Il faut qu'elle porte plainte !

Il quittait l'appartement à toute vitesse, claquant la porte. Carlisle et Alice aidaient Elise à rejoindre sa chambre. Emmett était furieux.

- Si elle a rien vu, ça va être chaud...

- Elle est en état de choc !

Edward se retournait brusquement vers Kevin.

- TOI ! Tu l'as vu ce mec ?

Le petit Kevin semblait apeuré.

- Pas bien... De taille moyenne et plutôt costaud... Il avait un bonnet il me semble... Mais c'est tout ce que j'ai vu... Quand je suis arrivé, il s'est barré...

_Il a fait fuir l'agresseur de ma fille, empêchant toute suite malheureuse... _Rosalie s'approchait de lui et lui attrapait la main.

- Donne-moi ton numéro, on va prévenir tes parents qu'ils viennent te chercher.

Il opinait, tremblant et dictait son numéro.

_Elise s'est faite agresser... Elise s'est faite agresser... _

Edward s'avançait vers moi et j'entendais d'ici les pleurs de ma fille, qui serraient mon coeur. _Elle s'est faite agresser... _

- Il faut faire quelque chose, Edward...

Il se frottait le visage.

- Je sais... Faut que... j'vais tuer ce type ! J'vais le tuer !

- Si Kevin n'était pas arrivé...

Il opinait, tristement et un frisson me parcourait la colonne vertébrale, me renvoyant des images terrifiantes... _Ma fille s'est faite agresser... ma petite fille... pas elle ! Pas Elise ! Elle est si douce et généreuse... pourquoi elle ? _J'éclatais en sanglots de nouveau, incapable d'arrêter ce flot d'angoisses.

_Coincée contre un mur, par un homme inconnu et menaçant, dans une ruelle... _

Edward me serrait contre lui avec une force que je ne lui connaissais pas.

- Elle s'est faite agresser, Edward !

Il frottait mon dos vivement.

- Il faut faire quelque chose... il faut...

Ma voix se perdait dans les aigues et il m'étreignit avec force et s'éloignait.

- J'vais le tuer !

Emmett se tournait vers Kevin.

- Ca s'est passé où, tu dis ?

- Rue Taupton, à l'angle de la ruelle Abrams je crois... Pas loin du bar derrière le cinéma !

Jasper et Emmett attrapaient leur blouson et Calvin, que Rosalie serrait dans ses bras, se dégageait de son étreinte.

- J'viens avec vous !

- Tu restes là Calvin !

- Sûrement pas !

Jasper soupirait et finalement, ils partirent à quatre.

Rosalie m'adressait un pâle regard et m'attirait contre elle. Des larmes discrètes tombaient sur ses joues.

- Ca fait mal Rose...

- Je sais...  
Elle massait mon dos et m'enlaçait.

- Sois forte pour elle... Elise va avoir besoin de toi...

_Je pouvais pleurer tant que je le voulais, mais ma fille avait besoin de tout mon soutien et mon amour pour se relever de ça... Même si ce ne fut qu'un «larcin», il y a eu agression..._

_Et je sais combien c'est traumatisant... _

Je m'avançais jusqu'à sa chambre où Alice veillait sur elle en compagnie d'Esmé, pendant que Carlisle examinait ses bras avec attention. Alice se poussait pour que je m'agenouille près d'elle. Le corps de ma fille était agité de spasmes, et je pus alors voir ses vêtements déchirés par endroit.

_Pas elle... _

J'embrassais sa main et reniflais, avant de caresser son front.

- Ca va aller ma chérie... Tu es en sécurité... Shhh... Je suis là...

- Où est... où est papa ?

Je déglutissais.

- Il est sorti avec Jasper, Emmett et Calvin...

Les larmes de ma fille redoublèrent.

- Ne t'en fais pas... Il avait juste besoin de ne pas rester inactif... Il rentrera...

_Comme Charlie avait eu besoin de partir chercher un coupable au dehors... et comme il était rentré tard dans la nuit... _

- Tu as de la pommade contre les coups, Bella ?

- Oui, dans la pharmacie...

Carlisle était sérieux.

- Elle a quelques contusions mais rien de «profond»... Il faut quand même les soigner.

- Viens Elise... On va t'en mettre...

Nous l'aidions à se lever et à traverser le salon. Kevin, toujours là, semblait inquiet et s'approchait d'elle. Immédiatement, elle tombait dans ses bras.

- Ca va ?

Elle le serrait en gémissant.

- Merci...

Des larmes naquirent dans le regard du jeune homme brun et discrètement, il embrassait son front. _Je lui serai à jamais reconnaissante... tout comme je l'étais envers Ben... _Carlisle entraînait Elise dans la salle de bains et dénichait un tube de gel.

- Ca ira pour ce soir... Demain, vous irez directement à l'hôpital faire constater ses blessures et établir un certificat médical pour la plainte...

_Je connaissais déjà la démarche... _

Rosalie amena un jogging et un tee-shirt à manches longues propres à ma fille.

- Tu vas prendre un bain...

Esmé lui fit couler un bain moussant pendant que j'enlaçais ma fille. Raphael, imperturbable dans son sommeil, dormait toujours. Elise était tout contre moi, laissant tomber quelques larmes.

- C'est fini mon ange... Tu es à la maison...

Elle opinait et serrait ma main. Lorsque je la laissais seule dans la salle de bains comme à son souhait, je réalisais que finalement, tout se reliait.

_Et je vais devoir la soutenir... et aussi lui parler... _

Les parents de Kevin acceptèrent immédiatement d'amener leur fils au commissariat dès le lendemain matin pour aller apporter des éléments précis. Nous irions porter plainte, mais d'abord Elise devait dormir. Triste, le visage éteint et les yeux sombres, elle quitta la salle de bains vêtue d'habits chauds et me rejoignit sur mon lit. Rosalie était descendue chez elle, ramenant Nolan et Leane qui posaient beaucoup de questions. Alice avait couché Jordane et restait auprès d'elle. _Heureusement qu'elle est là... qu'elles sont là... qu'elles veillent... _Esmé et Carlisle étaient rentrés chez eux, bouleversés, amenant avec eux mon fils.

_Il n'a que deux ans... il ne peut pas comprendre... _

J'ouvrais la couette pour inciter Elise à venir s'allonger. _Elle ne dormira pas seule ce soir. Ni ce soir, ni demain, ni toutes les nuits où elle ressentira le besoin d'avoir de la compagnie. _Mais la porte de la chambre s'entrouvrait et Jordane fit son apparition en pyjama.

- T'as très mal Elise ?

Ma deuxième fille s'avançait, craintive, et se jetait dans les bras de sa soeur. _Jordane est d'habitude pleine de vie... elle a vu l'état de sa soeur... _

- Qu'est-ce qu'on t'a fait ?

Une larme roulait de nouveau sur la joue de ma fille.

- Un monsieur a fait du mal à Elise... Il a voulu lui prendre ses bijoux...  
Jordane eut un hoquet. Elise opinait et finalement, sa soeur grimpait sur le matelas et lui fit un gros câlin. _Ma Jordane... _Je serrais mes filles contre moi et au bout de longues minutes, alors que le réveil tournait inlassablement et qu'Edward ne rentrait pas, je ramenais Jordane dans son lit. Alice s'était assoupie sur le canapé.

Je revenais dans la chambre après avoir rassurée ma cadette, et incitais Elise à s'allonger. Je partais enfiler mon pyjama et revenais près d'elle. Couchée sur son flanc gauche, je me calais contre elle, son dos contre ma poitrine et mes jambes repliées contre les siennes. _Elle va avoir besoin de soutien... Je ferai en sorte qu'elle ne se sente pas seule... comme je m'étais sentie... _

- Ca va Elise ?

Elle opinait et j'embrassais sa tempe.

- Tu es choquée et c'est normal... Mais tu es en sécurité...

Elle reniflait.

- Je voudrais que papa rentre...

- Il va revenir... Ne t'en fais pas...

Je caressais de mon pouce ses doigts.

- Il est en colère...

- Il est sorti, et les garçons vont le calmer...

_J'aurais dû lui parler avant... _Un silence s'installait entre nous, qu'elle finit par briser.

- Maman...

- Oui ?

- J'ai eu tellement peur...

Elle se serrait un peu plus contre moi, et mon coeur se compressait. Je ravalais pourtant mes larmes et nous blottissais dans les couettes chaudes pour qu'elle se sente bien.

- Je sais ce que tu ressens... je comprends... crois-moi que je comprends...

Elle tournait sa tête vers moi.

- Tu t'es faite agresser toi aussi ?

J'opinais et me redressais sur un coude, appuyant ma tête sur ma main. _C'est le moment. _

- Je n'ai pas eu ta chance... et... ça a été plus qu'une simple agression... L'homme qui m'a attaquée dans une rue était un malade mental... et comme tous les malades mentaux, il a cherché à évacuer sa colère... C'est tombé sur moi...

_Comment lui dire... comment choisir les mots... _

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

- Il s'appelait James. Il m'a attrapé alors que je sortais du cinéma toute seule... J'ai traversé un parc, il était là, sur un banc. Et il m'a suivi... Il m'a attiré dans une ruelle sombre et...

_Alors, chaque souvenir, chaque sensation affluait de nouveau... _

- Tu sais ma chérie, quand on aime un homme et que cet homme t'aime, il désire un jour te faire l'amour... on en a déjà parlé...

Elle opinait, et je caressais son bras du plat de ma paume.

- Mais il y a des gens qui veulent forcer les autres à faire l'amour, même s'ils n'ont pas envie... Dès l'instant où une femme dit «non», et que l'homme la force à avoir un rapport sexuel même si c'est son petit-ami ou un inconnu... on appelle ça un viol...

Ses yeux s'écarquillaient.

- Je n'aimais pas James, je ne le connaissais même pas. Il était probable que personne ne l'ait aimé, alors il a forcé des femmes à avoir un rapport sexuel... Et il m'a forcé.

Elle se tournait sur le dos face à moi. _C'est pour Elise... Pour ma fille... La mettre en garde. _

- Il était plus grand et bien plus fort que moi... Il m'a fait beaucoup de mal, et il m'a violé. Je ne voulais pas faire l'amour avec lui... Alors il m'a forcé... Le sexe peut être une arme dangereuse, s'il est pratiqué entre deux personnes qui n'ont pas de sentiments l'une pour l'autre...

Elle ne disait rien.

- Quand j'ai rencontré papa, j'avais déjà été violée... et j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à faire confiance à Edward... Il a su être patient avec moi, et m'a respecté. Je sais que quand tu étais en sixième ou en cinquième, tu as demandé à Rosalie si ma première fois avait été avec ton papa... La réponse est non. La première fois que j'ai eu du sexe, c'était ce viol... Mais la première fois que j'ai fait l'amour, c'était avec ton papa...

Elle fermait les yeux brièvement.

- Ce soir... il m'a dit que... j'étais mignonne et qu'on pourrait s'entendre...

Mon sang se glaçait, me ramenant à mes seize ans... _et cette phrase qui tourne encore et encore... _Elle aurait pu souffrir et être violée.

_Elle aurait pu. _

_Elle ne l'a pas été. _

Merci seigneur...

- Tu crois qu'il voulait me violer ?

Je me rallongeais près d'elle, tentant de chasser cette horrible image.

- Kevin t'a sauvée ma puce... Tu ne dois plus y passer...

- Tu as eu mal, maman ?

Je soupirais.

- Oui... Physiquement et moralement... pendant des années... mais je suis allée mieux quand j'ai rencontré papa... et je n'y ai plus repensé quand tu es arrivée...

Edward d'abord, puis Elise après m'avaient tirés de cet enfer. Je me serrais encore contre Elise, qui n'ajouta plus rien.

- Faire l'amour, avec un homme qui t'aime et que tu aimes et surtout qui sait respecter ta décision, sera une chose formidable... C'est très doux et c'est l'acte amoureux le plus intime qui soit... Mais tu ne dois jamais être forcée ma chérie... Jamais !

Elle m'observait, ses yeux baignés de larmes et entoura mon cou de ses bras. Je l'attirais contre moi pour la serrer et lui faire comprendre que je l'aimais par-dessus tout.

- Tu as dû souffrir maman...

Sans que je ne réalise vraiment, les larmes roulèrent de nouveau sur mes joues.

- C'est fini maintenant... D'accord ?

J'essuyais ses larmes et tentais un sourire.

Puis Elise leva sa main et effaçait mes pleurs, aussi. _Je t'aime tellement mon coeur..._

Elle se retournait sur son flanc et je caressais ses cheveux, les lissant en arrière. Le silence s'imposait et elle finit par le briser par un murmure, comme on brise un silence pour une confidence.

- J'aime Kevin...

Je souriais, tentant de réprimer une larme.

- Je sais... et si un jour vous passez à l'acte, tu devras attendre d'être sûre de toi... Et je veux que tu m'en parles si tu as la moindre angoisse...

Elle opinait, et fermait les yeux, serrant mon bras contre elle.

- Maman... Je veux rester ici ce soir...

- Il n'était pas question que tu dormes toute seule... Je vais rester là avec toi mon coeur... Je t'aime Elise !

J'embrassais sa tempe et m'installais contre elle, sans la lâcher d'un centimètre.

J'aurais dû parler de tout ça avec elle, bien avant. Ce tragique événement me rappelait combien tout va vite, très vite. Et surtout, comme il faut y croire pour s'en sortir... _Etrangement, mes souvenirs n'avaient plus le même impact. _Ce soir, j'avais surtout eu peur qu'il arrive malheur à ma fille, mais «heureusement» elle n'avait pas vécu ma situation. _Alors, malgré tout je tremblais, mais je ne tremblais plus pour moi. _C'était pour elle que j'avais eu peur...

_Je dois la vie à ma fille... Elle me doit la sienne, mais je lui dois la mienne... _

**..::..**

**PDV EDWARD : **

Elise a été agressée. Ma fille. _Mon bébé... _

Nous avions fait tous les bars dans un rayon de dix kilomètres, discutant avec des groupes d'hommes, tentant de glaner des informations supplémentaires. _Evidemment, rien. _

Ca me rendait fou. Fou de ne pas trouver un coupable et de ne pas pouvoir le brûler en enfer ! Nous étions passés dans la ruelle Abrams, là où tout s'était passé. En arpentant la rue à la recherche d'un bout de tissu ou de n'importe quoi pouvant provenir de l'agresseur, j'avais retrouvé la bague qui gisait proche de la grille de caniveau.

_Comme une preuve me narguant. Affirmant que ce n'était pas un cauchemar. Qu'Elise avait bel et bien été attaquée. _

Mon cerveau m'envoyait mille images de ce larcin, d'un agresseur faisant du mal à ma fille. _Kevin l'avait sorti de là... Il était arrivé, et avait mis en fuite ce salopard ! _Je lui devais une fière chandelle. _S'il n'avait pas été là... qui pourrait dire ce qui aurait pu se passer ? _Cette pensée me glaça le sang, et me renvoyais à cette soirée de mai où Bella avait enfin accepté de me raconter comment, elle aussi, elle s'était retrouvée piégée dans une ruelle sombre...

Emmett tapotait mon dos.

- Ca sert à rien vieux... Faut rentrer...

A ses côtés, Jasper et Calvin qui se ressemblaient maintenant beaucoup à ceci près qu'un était blond, l'autre châtain, semblaient peinés.

- Demain, on ira tous au commissariat, Kevin viendra. S'ils ont un certain signalement, ils redoubleront de vigilance...

J'opinais, me laissant conduire. _Si je retrouve ce mec, peu importe où il sera, surveillé par qui. Je le tuerai. _Nous passions devant une armurerie et je me jurai d'y revenir dès la première heure acheter une bombe lacrymogène à ma fille. Le tableau de bord indiquait qu'il était plus de deux heures du matin.

_Et ce connard est rentré chez lui, bien tranquillement. _

Je grimpais les escaliers avec Jasper et Calvin. Dans l'appartement, Alice dormait sur le canapé et Jasper la réveilla en douceur. Elle serra contre elle son mari et son fils, avant d'attraper David qui était blotti dans le fauteuil, pour partir. Jasper se tournait vers moi et pressait mon épaule.

- J'suis avec toi, vieux !

Sans lutter, je me laissais aller dans son étreinte virile. _On fera tout pour qu'elle aille mieux._

- On va tous aider Elise... Ok ?

- Merci...

Ma voix rauque me trahissait et Jasper me tapotait la joue.

- Va dormir... tu vas en avoir besoin... Tu peux m'appeler à n'importe quelle heure...

- Merci Jazz...

Il quittait l'appartement, me laissant seul dans le noir.

Dans sa chambre, Jordane dormait profondément. _Dix ans, bientôt onze, et elle aura sans doute tellement de questions à poser... _Je l'embrassais et regagnais ma chambre.

Elise et Bella étaient endormies dans notre lit, serrées l'une contre l'autre. Je retirais mes chaussures sans me déshabiller et me glissais sous la couette, contre Bella. Elle gémissait et se tournait vers moi.

- Edward...

- Shhh... Je suis là...

- Alors ?

- Rien... bien sûr... Mais j'ai retrouvé sa bague... Il n'y avait pas le collier...

Je l'extirpais de ma poche et la posais sur la table de nuit. Bella embrassait ma mâchoire.

- Où est Raphael ?

- Ta mère l'a pris avec eux pour cette nuit...

Elise dormait profondément dans les bras de sa mère.

- Comment elle va ?

- On a discuté... elle sait pour moi... Elle a eu très peur, mais on va tous être là pour elle... Ca ira...

_Elles avaient sûrement eu besoin de cette discussion entre femmes... _

- D'accord... Et toi, ça va ?

Elle opinait.

- J'ai eu peur, mais ça va maintenant... elle est là et on est avec elle... Et toi ?

- Ca me rend fou de ne pas avoir retrouvé ce connard... J'te jure Bella que s'ils l'attrapent, je...

Mon épouse cherchait mes lèvres et nous échangions un petit baiser, me coupant la parole. Rassurante. _J'ai besoin d'elle. J'ai besoin qu'elle soit là pour m'empêcher d'aller cramer toute la ville pour être sûr de faire crever cette ordure... _Je m'allongeais, la tête sur l'oreiller et passais mes bras pour rejoindre les mains de Bella qui tenaient celles d'Elise.

La dernière fois que nous avions dormi tous les trois, Elise avait six ans.

_Et jamais je n'aurais cru que ça se serait reproduit... _


	42. Chapter 42 : Le Hasard était avec nous

**Salut tout le monde...**

**Voilà, c'est terminé cette fois... Je me suis décidée ce soir à mettre un point final à cette grande aventure... Je pense que terminer ainsi ces one-shots était la meilleure optique, mais ça n'engage que moi.**

Vous savez, j'aurais pu continuer des siècles et des siècles, mais voilà. Ca se termine comme ça, c'est juste ce que je voulais depuis le tout début je crois... 

**Je voudrais vous remercier toutes infiniment, pour tout ce que vous avez écrit depuis le début dans vos messages, et pas spécifiquement sur le dernier chapitre. Il a été dur à négocier et j'ai été extrêmement ravie de toutes vos réactions... Ca a été quelque chose de très important pour moi de me lancer, de me prouver que je pouvais le faire parce que je ne suis pas plus con qu'une autre.**

**Je ferai des remerciements un peu plus officiels d'ici deux ou trois jours, lorsque je vous publierai une petite note qui vous expliquera ma vision des choses quant à l'avenir de tous les personnages. Je mettrai à cette occasion un lien internet qui vous conduira aux plans de la maison d'Edward et Bella. **

**Je vous laisse à cette dernière lecture pour cette histoire, merci pour tout.  
Bon dimanche.  
Tiffany.**

***.o.0.o.***

_**Le Hasard était avec nous**_

**PDV BELLA :**

Edward, Raphael, et moi faisions visiter notre nouvelle maison qui était enfin pratiquement terminée à Jasper qui n'avait pas encore pu voir le chantier autrement que sur les plans. Le plâtrier avait terminé son travail, les électriciens avaient posé l'installation du chauffage au sol, le plombier avait mis en état de marche les baignoires et douches de nos deux salles de bains, les toilettes étaient ok depuis déjà plusieurs jours, et l'étage des enfants était totalement achevé : tapisserie, moquettes et lambris, carrelages... tout y était.

Il ne manquait plus que le parquet du salon-salle à manger, la tapisserie du couloir, la pose de la moquette dans notre chambre ainsi que sa tapisserie.

_Plus qu'à meubler... _

Le reste de la maison était totalement opérationnel, et je me félicitais intérieurement de nos plans. La maison était grande, sans être excessive. L'entrée donnait sur un couloir dans lequel nous avions incrusté des placards pour plus de rangements. Sur la gauche, il y avait une cuisine assez grande pour cinq : de multiples plans de travail pratiques, un grand frigo américain, un four et tout le nécessaire : des placards en haut et en bas, un lavabo, un lave-vaisselle... J'avais essayé de dessiner les plans un peu semblables à ceux de notre appartement, parce que notre cuisine, quoi que désormais séparée du living, avait été très spacieuse et agréable... A côté de la cuisine, il y avait la buanderie avec la machine à laver, le sèche-linge, la planche à repasser bien sûr...

Sur la droite du couloir, deux grandes portes ouvraient sur le salon et la salle à manger. Les deux pièces n'étaient pas séparées, c'était aussi quelque chose que nous avions tenu à conserver de notre appartement : c'est beaucoup plus agréable et convivial. _Ca donne aussi une impression de clarté plus appréciable... _Nous avions acquis un canapé qui faisait angle, de façon à "imiter" une sorte de séparation et rendre malgré tout le coin salon indépendant. Edward avait fait installer une cheminée, pour les soirées précédant l'hiver et qui seraient fraîches, mais ne nécessiteraient pas pour autant le chauffage au sol. Dans la salle à manger, il y aurait une grande table en bois avec des chaises assorties, un vaisselier et plusieurs meubles, avec la chaîne-hifi, le piano bien sûr et l'escalier qui montait à l'étage.

Nous accédions à notre chambre au rez-de-chaussée par une petite porte au bas de l'escalier, qui donnait sur notre petit espace personnel. Un endroit spacieux et clair, décoré dans des tons clairs, marron et vert pâle. Nous pouvions accéder de notre chambre à la salle de bains et aux WC par une petite porte qui se situait sur le mur de gauche. _C'est notre espace intime... notre petit cocon indépendant en quelque sorte... Avoir trois enfants est un réel bonheur, mais il nous était apparu important d'avoir un petit nid de plaisirs... _

En montant l'escalier, nous arrivions à l'étage qui était exclusivement aux enfants. _Je comptais bien d'ailleurs profiter de cette indépendance pour eux pour tenter de leur inculquer un certain respect des lieux : entretenir leur étage sans pour autant avoir un ménage à fond à faire, mais savoir ranger, faire un peu de poussière et passer l'aspirateur... _Les filles sont en âge de le faire, et Raphael l'apprendra. Du haut de ses trois ans, il ne peut pas encore le faire, mais nous lui apprenions à ranger. Ca me semblait capital ! _Et ce n'est pas parce qu'il est le seul garçon qu'il doit se laisser porter ! Au contraire... _Sa future épouse m'en remerciera !

A l'étage, face à l'escalier, il y avait trois pièces qui étaient respectivement en partant de la droite vers la gauche : la chambre d'Elise, la salle de bains et les sanitaires. Ensuite se trouvaient la chambre de Raphael et celle de Jordane, et une petite salle de jeux.

Jasper regardait la salle de jeux et éclatait de rire.

- Manque plus que la cuisine et on dirait presque que vous ne voulez plus vivre avec vos p'tits !

Je rougissais. _Ce n'est pas ça du tout ! C'est simplement pour qu'ils aient leur espace, et nous le notre. _

- Pffff, ce que t'es con ! Si on leur avait fait ça au fond du jardin là OUAIS, on aurait pas voulu vivre avec eux !

Jasper tapotait son épaule.

- Je sais vieux... Ca va quand même me faire bizarre de plus monter chez vous dans votre appart...

_Et nous donc... _Cela faisait plus de seize ans que je vivais dans cet appartement, alors le quitter n'était pas facile. Je sais que nous avions une fabuleuse maison, avec tout un confort, mais voilà... c'est sentimental... Nous nous sommes rencontrés et aimés dans cet appartement, nos filles et notre fils y auront tous vécu... Elise a tout vécu là-bas et Jordane y a fait une bonne partie de sa vie...

Raphael n'en aurait pas de souvenirs, il est trop petit pour ça. Mais il y a vécu aussi... trois ans... Ce n'est pas rien..

- Vous allez en avoir du bordel à transporter !

- Dordel ?

- Jasper ! Raphael est en pleine extension de son vocabulaire en ce moment...

Jasper lui tendait les bras et mon fils se laissait volontiers entraîner dans l'étreinte du meilleur ami de mon mari.

- Bah justement, j'y participe !

Je soupirais. Nous avions décidé que Calvin serait le parrain de notre fils, et Leane la marraine. _Ca nous semblait un bon choix, et les deux adoraient Raphael ! _

- J'ai loué les services d'une équipe de déménageurs... ils ont déjà entreposé quelques meubles chez mes parents en attendant que le parquet soit posé dans la salle à manger !

- Ils ont dû se faire chier pour descendre les escaliers avec les meubles !

- Oh que oui ! J'ai bien cru qu'ils allaient tout me péter !

_Il est vrai qu'ils n'avaient pas eu l'air spécialement délicat et j'étais pratiquement certaine de retrouver quelques affaires endommagées malgré nos recommandations... _

Une équipe d'ouvriers fit son apparition dans la maison.

- Monsieur et Madame Cullen ! Bonjour ! Justement, nous venions poser le parquet !

- Parfait !

Edward les suivit pour régler certains détails.

Je grimpais en haut pour montrer sa chambre à Raphael.

- Tu vois mon cœur ? C'est ta chambre ça…

- Ma sambre ?

- Oui mon ange… C'est quelle couleur ça ?

- Vert ?

- Oui, très bien… Et la moquette là ? Elle est de quelle couleur ?

- Euh… Blansse ?

- Non… Elle est grise… Ca c'est gris !

- Cris !

- Gris ! Tu le dis ? Grrris !

- Gris !

Il me souriait avec ses petites dents et j'embrassais sa joue.

- On va être bien ici mon chéri… Tu auras ta propre chambre, parce qu'à l'appartement tu dors encore avec papa et maman…

- C'est ma sambre !

- Oui mon cœur… Et ça c'est la chambre de qui là ?

- Zordane ?

- Oui, c'est celle de Jordane… Et ici ?

- Elise !

- Oui, celle d'Elise…

- Et c'est quoi là ?

- Ca, c'est la salle de bain regarde… Avec une douche, et une baignoire comme ça le soir si tu as envie de te détendre, tu prendras un bain et si tu veux faire vite pour aller jouer, tu feras la douche… et là c'est les toilettes, comme ça tu n'auras pas besoin de redescendre la nuit pour faire pipi… Et ça regarde… c'est la salle de jeux, c'est pour jouer avec tes petits jouets, tes voitures, tes peluches…

- Ze veux zouer !

- On a pas encore installé, mais on y sera très vite !

Edward grimpait les marches en souriant.

- Alors, elle te plaît ta chambre ? Demain, papa viendra installer ton lit et tes affaires…

Notre petit bonhomme se dirigeait dans sa chambre.

- Ze veux le lit ici !

_Il sait déjà très bien exprimer ce qu'il veut du haut de ses trois ans ! Ca, on a aucun soucis là-dessus ! _

- D'accord ! Papa le mettra là !

Edward s'approchait de moi.

- Faut que je reste un peu pour régler certains détails, t'as qu'à rentrer à l'appartement…

- Tu es sûr ?

- Oui t'inquiète pas… Jasper va rester un peu, je le ramène et je rentre directement…

- Ok… Elise doit m'attendre et les filles aussi…

- File !

- Raphael, tu viens mon cœur ? On va rentrer…

- Et papa ?

- Papa reste encore avec les messieurs, mais j'arrive très vite !

Je quittais la maison et conduisais dans Forks jusqu'à notre petit appartement.

_J'avais de plus en plus l'impression de prendre chaque jour conscience des petits trajets qui nous ramenaient à cet endroit… J'y avais tout vécu, et partir serait difficile… J'étais enthousiaste de rejoindre cette grande maison qui sera infiniment plus pratique, mais voilà… C'est bizarre… On avait réussi à adapter notre existence avec nos trois enfants dans cet endroit, et j'avais peur de ne pas arriver à m'adapter à un nouvel espace… _

Je grimpais les escaliers avec mon fils et l'aidais à avancer. Ca nous prenait du temps cette action, mais Raphael était très débrouillard, quoi qu'un peu maladroit. _Toujours à louper une marche, se manger une chaise quand il se réveille… _Il avait hérité de moi !

- Allez, va jouer mon cœur !

Dans l'appartement, j'entendais déjà les piaillements de Rose, Alice, Leane, Jordane et Elise. Elles préparaient toutes activement le premier bal du lycée de ma fille aînée. Jordane quittait la chambre de sa sœur, avec son pantalon large, son pull multicolore et ses longs cheveux bouclés attachés en une couette non-travaillée. _Elle est tellement belle… _Elle nous a fait une poussée de croissance très soudaine, et elle fait presque la taille de sa sœur maintenant. Elle devient une belle jeune femme. _Elle ressemble beaucoup à Edward… sauf peut-être les lèvres… _

- Salut m'man !

- Salut ma chérie !

Elle attrapait la bouteille de coca et la portait à ses lèvres.

- Tu ne peux pas prendre un verre pour boire ?

Elle buvait une gorgée et reposait la bouteille.

- Oups… désolée…

Je soufflais. _C'est la spécialiste, comme son père : je bois au goulot. _

- Les filles sont où ?

- Dans la chambre d'Elise, et c'est folklo !

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que Rose et Alice se disputent sur la coiffure, que Leane n'est pas d'accord sur la robe et qu'Elise en a marre…

_Faut la sortir de cet endroit qui s'apparente à l'enfer… _J'entrais dans la chambre, qui avait commencé à être démontée, du moins les meubles à l'exception du lit.

- Moi je te dis qu'avec un chignon, ça irait !

- Mais elle a les cheveux beaucoup trop fins, Alice ! Une coiffure toute simple, remontée, avec une petite fleur piquée sera parfait !

Elise soupirait, blasée.

- J'en ai marre…

- Alors, c'est quoi le dilemme ?

- La coiffure ! riait Leane.

Je m'asseyais à côté de ma fille.

- Ca m'énerve…

Alice soupirait.

- Tu seras la plus belle ! Kevin se liquéfiera littéralement devant toi !

Elise rougissait et baissait les yeux dans un petit sourire.

_Nous devions une fière chandelle à Kevin, et je lui étais à jamais reconnaissante d'avoir sauvé Elise de son agresseur. Nous avions perdu sa trace, mais Kevin avait été, et était toujours là pour elle… _Le temps avait passé depuis, mais leur relation n'avait été qu'encore plus renforcée par ce terrible incident. Ma fille n'était plus ressortie seule depuis ce jour terrible, et elle n'était plus jamais retournée au cinéma. Cette première soirée serait donc une nouvelle étape pour elle, mais elle y était prête.

_Et puis c'est son premier bal… _

- Allez jeune fille ! Bain pour se détendre, élimination des poils de jambes récalcitrants, enfilage de robe, maquillage, coiffure et tu seras prête !

Alice l'expédiait vite fait dans la salle de bains, au milieu des cartons que nous avions commencé à faire. Je regardais ma fille se faire embarquer dans cette folie, sans pouvoir lutter contre mes souvenirs.

_Alice et Rose avaient tellement fait pour moi un 20 juin voilà presque dix-sept ans… elles avaient tout prévu pour moi, pour que je puisse enfin combler physiquement Edward… Le schéma avait été le même : bain, épilation, maquillage, coiffure… _Et j'avais passé une soirée exquise.

Elles étaient encore là, ce soir, répétant le même rituel d'excitées pour Elise. _Ce n'est qu'un simple bal, Elise et Kevin n'auront pas d'intimité, mais tout de même… une soirée très officielle pour eux deux qui sont liés depuis la maternelle… _C'est très symbolique…

Jordane, qui avait suivi, revenait de ma chambre en souriant.

- Elles sont folles !

Elle s'asseyait sur un des tabourets face à moi et Raphael se levait pour venir la voir.

- Zordane !

- Salut le nain !

- Jordane !

- Bah quoi ?

Elle prenait son petit frère dans ses bras pour jouer avec. _Elle a grandi, elle n'est plus du tout jalouse… Elle adore le faire éclater de rire… _

- Papa arrive quand ?

Mais s'il y avait bien une chose sur laquelle Jordane n'avait pas changé, c'était sur son attachement à Edward.

- D'ici une petite heure je pense…

- Il est pas trop en colère que Kevin amène Elise ?

_Oh ça… J'en avais encore entendu parler pratiquement TOUTE la nuit dernière… Il ne s'était arrêté que vers 4h du matin… enfin je m'étais endormie, épuisée par ses déblatérations. _

- Je ne veux même pas savoir ce qu'il ressent par rapport à ça ! Si un jour t'as un chéri ma puce, évite de lui en parler jusqu'à… au moins tes quarante ans !

Elle se mit à rire.

Rosalie quittait la salle de bains pour traverser le living et revenir avec la robe d'Elise. _Une magnifique robe noire, descendant jusqu'aux genoux, retenue par deux fines bretelles. _C'est sobre, mais tellement féminin…

_Elise a tellement grandi… et ça non plus, ce n'est pas si simple à gérer… _

**.. ::..**

**PDV JORDANE : **

- C'est de la torture !

_Pauvre ma soeur... Se faire torturer comme ça par tatie et Alice ! _

- Mais arrêtez !

Elle se faisait maquiller et coiffer.

- On est en retard ! Kevin va arriver !

- Mais c'est qu'un stupide bal !

J'éclatais de rire. _Moi, j'irai jamais au bal. _Elise grimaçait.

- Tiens-toi droite, sinon je vais finir par te farder les cheveux !

Elise râlait. Raphael jouait avec un tube de rouge à lèvres mais tatie lui retirait des mains.

- On te maquillera pour carnaval mon chéri !

La porte d'entrée claquait. _Oh cool ! Papa ! _Dans le salon, il s'affalait à côté de maman.

- Salut papa !

- Salut ma jolie !

Je l'embrassais.

- T'as fini la maison ?

- Ca y est oui ! Demain, ils auront fini les tapisseries et les sols, on aura plus qu'à aménager...

- On va y aller quand ?

- J'pense que d'ici trois jours, trois quatre jours ça sera ok !

Le téléphone sonnait et maman l'attrapait.

- Oui ? Oui elle est là... De la part de ? Je vous la passe...  
Elle me tendait le téléphone.

- Tiens, c'est pour toi ?

- C'est qui ? demandait papa.

- C'est sa copine Maryse...

_Maryse ? _

- J'la connais pas celle-là...

Mais maman me faisait les gros yeux. _Oups... _Je prenais le téléphone.

- Allô ?

_- Hey, salut Jordane, c'est Dorian ! _

- Ohh !

Je filais dans ma chambre.

- Salut Dorian !

_Dorian, c'est un garçon dans ma classe. Je l'aime bien._

_- Dis, tu vas venir à la fête du collège ?_

- Nan, je veux pas !

_- Pourquoi ?_

- J'ai pas envie et en plus on va déménager alors on aura pas le temps !

_- Oh ok ! C'est dommage, je vais m'ennuyer là-bas ! _

- T'y vas avec qui ?

_- Personne... Tes cousins ils y vont ?_

- Non j'crois pas... Nolan il s'en fout, et David il a un match de foot aussi...

_- Et Leane ?_

- Je sais pas... Mais ça m'étonnerait que mon oncle veuille qu'elle y aille ! Comme ma soeur s'était faite agresser ben...

_- Ah ouais c'est vrai... Bon... tant pis ! On se voit en cours alors ?_

- Ouais ! Désolée !

_- C'est pas grave! Salut ! _

- Salut !

Je raccrochais. Maman entrait dans la chambre. _Papa aurait pas été content de savoir que c'était un garçon ! _

- Alors, c'était qui ?

- Dorian... un copain d'école ?

- Un copain ?

Elle souriait.

- Oui, juste un copain ! Il est dans ma classe, il est marrant !

_Oui... juste un copain... il est beau, mais c'est juste un copain... Un copain que j'aime bien... _

**..::..**

**PDV EDWARD : **

_Dorian hein... Tiens tiens... Il s'appelle plus Maryse ! _Je sais pas quel est le clown qui se fait passer pour une gonzesse pour appeler ma fille, mais que je lui décroche pas un jour parce qu'il va comprendre sa douleur !

_Bon je sais... c'est pas beau d'écouter aux portes... et même que ça va sacrément chauffer pour mon matricule si Bella le sait mais flûte ! _J'vais lui faire voir moi à ce p'tit crétin de quel bois j'me chauffe et...

Elise quittait notre chambre, vêtue et maquillée.

_Wow... ma fille... _

Elle me coupait le souffle. Tout simplement. _Belle comme le jour, comme sa mère. Pétillante comme les étoiles la nuit... _Elle est magnifique.

Une femme.

Ce n'est plus ma fille, c'est une femme. Sa robe la rendait plus féminine que jamais, le maquillage réhaussait sa beauté naturelle. _Comme sa maman... ni plus, ni moins... _Elle rougissait et baissait les yeux.

- Pffffff... J'ai l'air de quoi moi ?

_Elle avait l'air tellement gênée... mais elle ne devait pas... _Je m'approchais d'elle.

- Tu es parfaite, Elise !

Et je le pensais. _Ma fille sort... part à son bal... et quitte la maison peu à peu... _Je ne pouvais toujours pas croire qu'il lui eut été fait du mal. Elle avait souffert, énormément. Nous avions dormi avec elle pendant plus d'une semaine, pour tenter de canalyser ses cauchemars.

_Et les notres par la même occasion... _

Et la voilà à l'aurée d'un nouveau départ. Avec Kevin. Bella apparut dans le salon avec Jordane, et toutes deux s'arrêtèrent net.

- Wow... Elise... T'es trop jolie ! sifflait Jordane.

Rosalie, Alice et Raphael revinrent dans le salon. Leane était redescendue chez elle. Bella s'approchait d'elle.

- Ma puce...

- Oh non youpi ! Ca va encore être soirée sentimentale sur le canal Cullen ! s'exclamait Jordane.

J'éclatais de rire et passais mon bras autour du cou de ma fille.

- Viens là Mademoiselle comique !

_Elle a hérité de Carlisle, incontestablement. _Bella serra longtemps Elise dans ses bras.

_Ma petite fille... _

- Allez allez ! On a pas encore fini ! Faut mettre les barrettes et les fleurs ! lançait Alice.

Elles entraînèrent Elise dans sa chambre avec mon épouse. Jordane, elle, restait avec moi. J'attrapais Raphael dans mes bras.

- On a encore le temps avec toi, hein?

- Papa ! Veux la télé !

- Ouais ! Tu t'en fous, t'as raison !

J'allumais la télévision et m'installais sur le canapé. Jordane s'asseyait en tailleur sur le fauteuil pour faire ses devoirs. _Et ce Dorian là... Va falloir que je fasse la police ou pas ? C'est tellement dur de savoir... Jordane ne parle jamais... _

**..**

Les minutes passaient et j'étais désormais allongé sur le canapé à regarder les infos. Raphael jouait dans le salon. _Ca sera mieux pour lui d'avoir sa propre chambre que partager la notre... _J'entendis les notes de mon piano résonner.

- Raphael !

Il revenait à mon niveau en souriant.

- Ne touche pas le piano !

- Vi...  
Il se baissait et je l'entendais avancer à quattre pattes. Puis, bientôt, une nouvelle note.

- Raphael ! Laisse ce piano en paix !

Mais de nouveau, il tapotait les touches.  
- Hé ! Raphael ! Papa se fache ?

Le petit s'approchait du dossier et je ne voyais que ses yeux dépasser, malicieux.

- Oui !

- Quoi ? Tu veux que papa se fache ?

Il opinait, se hissait sur la pointe des pieds et se rebaissait en riant.

- Oh ce coquin de bébé à son papa !

Je l'attrapais par surprise et le soulevais, le faisant crier.

- Ahhhh !

Il éclatait de rire et Jordane l'observait en riant. Je chatouillais mon fils pendant quelques secondes mais fus interrompu par la sonnette de l'entrée.

_Et merde ! _

Je posais Raphael sur ses pieds et ouvrais. Kevin.

Kevin en costume, sur son trente et un, beau dans sa jeunesse fringuante sans rides et sans cheveux blancs, avec une rose blanche à la main.

_Tu verras dans trente ans ! Petit crétin ! _

Soudainement, sans explication scientifique possible, la porte m'échappait des mains et se refermait sur lui. Jordane éclatait de rire. Bella me fit sursauter.

- EDWARD !

- Quoi ? Mais la porte m'a échappée ! C'est la faute du vent !

- Du vent ? C'est ça ! Au quatrième étage, toute fenêtre fermée ! Tu te moques de moi ? Ouvre cette porte !

- Je sais plus comment on fait...  
Elle soupirait et ouvrait à Kevin.

- Bonsoir Kevin... Entre... Excuse-nous, c'est...

- La faute du vent ! Voilà, la faute du vent !

Kevin, mal à l'aise, entrait dans l'appartement.

- Bonsoir Mrs Cullen... Monsieur Cullen...

- Installe-toi, Elise est presque prête !

Jordane s'approchait pour lui faire la bise.

- Salut !

- Salut toi !

Elle filait dans sa chambre._ Non ! Me laisse pas seul avec lui ! Pitié ! _

Je me rasseyais sur le canapé et il restait debout.

- Allez... assis-toi !

- Merci...  
Il s'exécutait, droit comme un piquet. _Et là, ça ressemble au vieux cliché de film : le tic tac de la pendule dont on n'entend plus que le son... sauf qu'on a pas de pendule, alors c'était encore plus pesant. _Mais fort heureusement, la porte s'ouvrait et Elise fit son apparition, plus scintillante encore que tout à l'heure.

- Et voilà la cavalière.

Bella souriait et Kevin se levait avec un sourire soulagé. Il déglutissait. _Ouais je sais... _

- Salut...

- Salut...

Ils s'observaient, se jaugeaient. _Ca en était presque gênant... _Il s'approchait et lui tendait la rose.

- Tiens...

- Oh... Merci...

Ils semblaient tous deux intimidés. _Ca fait quand même quelque chose... Ces deux-là, si je m'y trompe pas, feront un bout de temps ensemble... _Je devais être honnête, et reconnaître à Kevin que question fidélité, il se posait là ! _Et puis il a quand même sauvé Elise. _

Bella se raclait la gorge.

- Allez... Vous devriez y aller ! Vous allez être en retard !

Alice, qui tenait une laque et une brosse, opinait.

- Calvin doit déjà y être avec Cheryl !

_Ca avait pas l'air de travailler Jasper que Calvin fréquente cette petite Cheryl. Souvent, il disait que la relation père-fils était sûrement différente de celle père-fille. Il disait aussi qu'il était heureux avec deux fils, et seulement des garçons. Parce qu'il n'aurait pas à subir ça... _

Elise et Kevin quittèrent l'appartement et peu de temps après, Rosalie prit congés avec Alice.

- Allez, on vous laisse, on a fini notre boulot ici je crois!

- C'était réussi...

Elles souriaient et quittaient l'appartement. _Mesdames -Habillage-et-coiffure-réussis ! _Elles l'ont faite presque trop belle ma fille ! Bella préparait le dîner et nous passions à table à quatre.

_On avait beau dire, il manquait quand même quelqu'un ce soir... _

La famille n'était pas complète, la place d'Elise résonnait trop vide. _Elle sort, elle part faire sa vie... et comme tous les enfants, sans trop se préoccuper de ce qui se passe après, elle ne se retourne pas... _

**..::..**

**PDV ELISE : **

- Il me tardait que t'arrives ! J'ai cru que ton père allait me bouffer ! Il m'a claqué la porte au nez !

_Ca, c'est tout papa ! _

- Désolée... Il est un peu jaloux...

Kevin m'aidait à sortir de la voiture.

- Je le comprends en fait... moi aussi j'suis jaloux...

_J'aime bien les yeux de Kevin quand il me regarde comme ça... C'est intense... _

- T'es prête ?

Je regardais la salle d'où venait la musique.

- Ouais...

Je n'étais plus sortie depuis que le type m'avait agressé dans la rue. _Et l'histoire de maman était terrible... se faire violer... mon dieu, je n'aimerais pas perdre ma virginité comme elle... ce qu'elle a vécu devait ressembler à l'Enfer... _Ca me faisait peur, honnêtement. A chaque fois que Kevin me touchait, ben je n'arrivais pas à penser que si je devais dire "non", il devait s'arrêter.

_Heureusement, même si on n'allait pas trop loin, ben il s'arrêtait quand je lui disais de s'arrêter. C'est quelqu'un de bien. _

- On y va ?

J'attrapais sa main et nous rentrions dans la salle. Tout le lycée était là, même les plus grands. Il y avait un buffet au fond, et beaucoup de monde sur la piste. _J'ai horreur de danser ! _Annie et Michelle étaient déjà collées contre les joueurs de baseball de l'équipe du lycée. _Je ne sais pas si elles sont heureuses à changer de copains tout le temps... moi je suis bien avec Kevin, même si ça les fait rire et qu'elles se moquent de moi. _De toute façon, depuis qu'on est au lycée, elles me parlent plus. Et je m'en fiche !

- Y a Lisa là-bas avec Brad, on va la voir ?

- Si tu veux...

J'aime bien Lisa. En fait, Brad est un copain de Kevin, qui a un an de plus que nous. Mais on s'entend bien.

- Salut !

- Oh salut ! Elise, ta robe est superbe!

- Oh... merci...

_Maman m'a offert cette robe quand elle a su que j'allais au bal... elle avait l'air presque triste tout à l'heure... _Calvin s'approchait avec Cheryl, ils transpiraient.

- Il fait chaaaaud ! Pfff, puis c'est nul y a pas d'alcool !

- Si tu bois, Alice va gueuler !

Il haussait les épaules.

- Pas grave, j'appelerai papa ! Il lui expliquera que c'est une erreur de jeunesse hein !

_Il a du bol que mon parrain soit aussi cool ! _

- Au pire le frère de Cheryl viendra me ramener !

- J'sais pas comment tu comptes te souler avec du jus d'orange...

- C'est de boire du jus d'orange qui me soule !

Il n'y a pas longtemps, Calvin était sorti avec des copains et ils avaient bu. Il était rentré chez lui vers 5h, et heureusement que Jasper avait été le chercher ! Alice avait crié pendant des jours, mais Jasper ne cessait de dire : "Bon, sans le défendre, j'ai fait pareil à son âge ! Faut qu'il expérimente la vie!"... Alice n'avait cessé de répondre : "Je vais lui passer le goût de l'aventure moi!"

Il avait été puni trois mois, sans sortie et sans téléphone. _Barbare ! _

Une musique plus douce s'élevait et je posais mon verre, imitée par Kevin.

- On va danser ?

- Y a du monde...

- C'est pas grave... T'es avec moi...

Il m'amenait sur la piste et posait sa main sur ma hanche, la droite tenant ma paume. Il souriait. _Il est beau... il a raison, je suis avec lui... alors rien n'est grave... _

Je m'appuyais contre lui et il me faisait tourner doucement. En fait, on ne bougeait pas vraiment. On était juste tous les deux. J'entendais son coeur qui battait contre mon oreille. _Le mien battait aussi vite, aussi fort. _

En fait, maintenant, je comprends pourquoi maman regarde papa comme elle le fait. _Papa l'a sauvé. Il a été le premier qui l'a aidé à ne plus penser à l'agression... et il lui a fait du bien, comme elle me l'a expliquée. _Kevin m'a fait pareil. Il m'a aidé à ne plus y penser. Au début, je ne voulais plus sortir alors il venait chez moi tous les mercredis. Et puis après, il m'a amené juste au parc, pour commencer. Ensuite au magasin. _Et ce soir au bal. _

Je voudrais bien faire comme maman... continuer de regarder Kevin comme ça dans plusieurs années. _Maman a de la chance, parce que papa est amoureux d'elle... Il a des étoiles dans les yeux quand il l'embrasse... _Des fois, ils sont dans leur petite bulle et on dirait que rien ne compte pour eux. _C'est l'amour. _Et moi, je voudrais bien pareil pour plus tard... avec Kevin... Et j'aimerais bien qu'il veuille pareil... avec moi...

**..::..**

**PDV BELLA : **

Les jours avaient passé, et nous avions fini peu à peu de débarrasser l'appartement...

_Et voilà. C'est terminé. _C'est notre dernière nuit ici. Les enfants sont chez Esmé et Carlisle, la maison était totalement aménagée, à l'exception de quelques cartons et de la machine qui restaient dans l'appartement et que nous amènerions demain après avoir rendu les clés au propriétaire. Dans notre chambre à Edward et moi, il ne restait plus que le matelas, sur lequel nous dormions ce soir.

_On aurait pu aller dormir à la maison, c'est vrai... mais voilà... je crois qu'il nous fallait ça... cette dernière soirée... _

Je faisais le tour des pièces vides. _Les chambres des filles, le salon, la salle de bains, les WC... _Il n'y avait plus rien de personnel. Tous nos objets avaient été enlevé. _Il ne restait de nous que ce matelas... _Edward s'allongeait sur notre lit de fortune.

- Oh putain, mon dos !

Je me couchais près de lui.

- T'es trop vieux...

- Chuteuh ! Ce genre de choses ne se disent pas !

Il m'attirait à lui et m'embrassait.

- On aurait pu dormir à la maison...

- Oui... on aurait pu...

L'émotion me gagnait.

- Ca fait presque dix-sept ans, Edward... que je suis rentrée ici...

Il opinait, ses mains caressant mes cheveux.

- Je m'en rappelle...

_Tout était là, intact à ma mémoire... _

- Ca me fait bizarre de partir... Je sais qu'on va gagner de la place, qu'on y sera mieux... mais voilà...

- C'était chez nous ici...

Ma voix se perdait dans les aigues. _C'est plus dur que je ne le croyais... Il nous restait à peine neuf heures à vivre ici... Neuf heures, c'est long... et c'est tellement court... Pourquoi avais-je pesté parfois contre la petitesse de l'endroit ? Pourquoi avais-je ralé de grimper ces escaliers ? _Tout allait me manquer.

Edward s'allongeait sur l'oreiller et remontait la couette.

- Allez... Faut qu'on dorme... On aura une longue journée demain...

_Finir de tout installer, prendre ses marques, tenter de canalyser l'excitation des enfants... _Elise avait eu l'air nostalgique lors de son départ tout à l'heure, et elle était un peu restée dans sa chambre. Jordane aussi mais elle était vite partie à rire avec son frère.

Je m'appuyais contre le torse d'Edward et passais ma main sous son tee-shirt.

- Edward... Fais-moi l'amour ce soir...

Les larmes me trahissaient et glissèrent sur mes joues.

- Ca va Bella ?

Mon menton tremblait.

- Ca me fait bizarre de partir...

Je laissais échapper un sanglot.

- Oh... Bella...

Il se redressait et me serrait contre lui.

- Moi aussi...

- Fais-moi l'amour...

_Pour ne pas y penser... _Alors, empreint de sa douceur qui m'enveloppait depuis des années, Edward m'allongea sur le matelas et captura ma bouche. Lentement, un vêtement après l'autre, nous nous retrouvâmes nus, et je me retrouvais vulnérable devant sa beauté intemporelle... _malgré les années, les rides, il était toujours Edward... Mon Edward... _

Son bassin bougeait contre le mien, créant une délicieuse friction. Sa bouche essuyait chacune de mes larmes et après de nombreuses caresses frissonnantes qui parcouraient mon corps, il entra en moi sans préparation supplémentaire. Tendrement, il glissa dans mon antre, et je ressentais chaque sensation décuplée à l'extrême. Je le sentais entrer, et sortir, sans jamais vraiment me quitter. _Il était encore cet Edward de 23 ans qui m'avait fait l'amour pour la première fois... Seize ans plus tard, tout est intact... _

Il accéléra ses mouvements, gémissant et sa langue traînait sur moi.

- Bella...

Son visage contre mon cou, il me pénétrait plus vivement désormais. Lorsqu'il releva la tête, je fus surprise d'y voir des larmes dans ses yeux. Je caressais son visage, sentant son torse frôler ma poitrine.

- Edward... Oh... Edward...

Je ne retenais pas mes larmes, qui s'estompaient malgré tout. Il se penchait à mon oreille, mettant un coup de rein plus puissant.

- Je t'aime Bella...

- Oh... Edward... oui... Je t'aime aussi...

Il poussa encore et encore et bientôt je me resserrais, mon intimité palpitante, criant son prénom.

- Edward !

Il entra une dernière fois et gonflait un peu plus, avant de jouir au fond de mon intimité, frémissant.

- Bella... Bella... ma Bella...

Je caressais son dos que j'avais agrippé avec force, pour le soulager de mes griffures. Sans rien ajouter de plus, il resta longtemps sur moi, son visage dans mon cou.

_Même si nous partions d'ici... nous partions tous ensemble... _

Je passais une bonne partie de la nuit les yeux grands ouverts, à tenter de capter le moindre bruit de l'immeuble, chaque voiture qui passait en bas dans la rue, chaque pas des voisins rentrant tard. _Tout ça me manquerait, incontestablement. _Edward ne murmura pas un mot de la nuit, mais il ne dormit pas plus que moi. Nos corps nus l'un contre l'autre, nous restions juste ainsi, bousculés. Bousculés par les souvenirs, les rêves, les déceptions.

_Bousculés par la vie, simplement. _

Mr Delford arriva à 8h45 le lendemain matin. Il aida Edward à descendre la machine à laver en bas jusqu'à ma voiture, ainsi que le matelas. _Cette fois-ci, c'est bien fini... _Une dernière fois, prenant mon temps, sans Edward, je refis le tour des lieux. _Quelqu'un d'autre viendra ici, et y vivra de belles histoires, j'en suis convaincue. Cet appartement est magique, et portera toujours une part de notre aventure. _

Je prenais des photos de l'endroit vide, pour ne jamais permettre à ma mémoire d'en oublier chaque recoin. _C'est ridicule, je sais... _Il ne restait plus que la chambre, cette chambre où tout s'était passé pour moi. _La vie, l'amour... _J'avais imaginé une autre issue : nous aurions acheté cet endroit, qui serait resté à jamais le notre. _Mais il n'était pas à vendre... _

J'enviais presque les nouveaux futurs occupants de venir ici. _Ils resteraient peut-être six mois, un an, ou dix. Ils auraient une vie ici. Comme nous. _

Une main chaude se posa sur ma hanche. Edward embrassait ma tempe.

- Il faut y aller, Bella...

J'opinais, laissant une larme rouler que j'effaçais. Je serrais contre moi l'appareil photo et prenais le cadre une dernière fois. Edward et moi restions immobiles dans la pièce qui avait été notre petit nid d'amour depuis tout ce temps...

- C'est dur de partir...

Il resserrait sa prise sur moi.

- Je sais... mais on repart tous ensemble... c'est le plus important...

Nous retournions au salon, désormais vide, pour retrouver le propriétaire qui nous souriait timidement.

- Si tous mes locataires pouvaient être comme vous...

Nous lui adressions un sourire poli. _Il faut que je parte... maintenant... _Edward entrelaçait nos doigts et m'entraîna vers la sortie.

_Au-revoir..._

Je ne cherchais plus à retenir mes larmes. _Ca y est... Cette fois-ci, c'est bien terminé... Même si ma vie n'est pas finie ça fait toujours bizarre de tourner une page, voire de refermer un livre entier... surtout quand il a été le plus beau tome... _

Cette rencontre, cette venue ici, qui avait été le fruit du hasard, ne devait plus rien à des actes hésitants. Il n'y avait plus de hasard chez moi... _Il n'y avait plus que du bonheur chez nous... _

Il fermait la porte sur une dernière vision de cette tapisserie jaune soleil, et cette grande baie vitrée qui m'avait plue d'emblée. Le loquet se bloqua, et Edward tourna la clé à deux reprises dans la serrure pour la dernière fois, refermant avec lui un pan entier de ma vie...

De notre vie.


	43. Note du futur des personnages

**Hello!**

**Je vous remercie toutes infiniment pour tous vos messages, qui m'ont parfois énormément touchés... Vous êtes trop indulgentes avec moi, et j'ai adoré écrire cette aventure. Une dernière fois pour ici, merci à :**

**Lisa, AuroreAthena, fan-par-hasard21, MaCha1983, lucie, Gaelle-51, vinie65, sarinette60, lapiaf8, littlemissbelly, erika shoval, CelineR91, Annouk, cullen, Imaginaire-de-kiki, minette292, Ptitewam, laccro, EstL, nomie, Nini Hathaway, PatiewSnow, Emiliiiie, callie226, coco-des-iles, chriwyatt, lia3011, katner, Lily-pixie, liki0da, melacullen, Cullen's familly, Pauline, Lily-Rose-Bella, tonie, SweetyMarie, LolaMiSweetlove, sg59, LolaMiSweetlove, camryne48re, Galswinthe, aude77, mafrip, passion-d-ecrire, Lucie L, une review anonyme sans nom, PtiteKmye, Ilonka, twilight007, Lilli Pattsy, Jazz, catiuski, Amandine, larsand, twilight-poison, zellie marcy, isasoleil, ousna, louloute3769, amlove, aelita48, pierard85, Grazie, PrincessCC, Elphina, bichou85, Mariefandetwilight, Butterfly971, et Brand0fHeroine. **

**Comme promis, vous pouvez trouver sur ce lien les plans de la maison d'Edward et Bella : http:/ tiftouff19(.)blog4ever(.)com /blog/photos-cat-436578-1948613802-dessins_de_fictions(.)html et si FF bloque le lien, rendez-vous sur mon blog (lien sur mon profil) et allez dans la catégorie "photos", dans la sous-catégorie 'dessins de fictions".**

**Je voulais dédier cette histoire à Sarah, et à toutes les autres, qui n'ont pas trouvé le courage de se relever... et aussi à celles qui ont su faire face...**

**Je prends la liberté de poster ce petit fichier, afin de vous éclairer sur comment je vois l'avenir pour Bella, Edward et compagnie... Il a fallu que je m'arrête avant, et non sans mal, mais je tenais à vous faire part de ma vision des choses (vision bien sûr non exclusive...) : **

**- Edward et Bella **resteront unis et soudés, malgré quelques disputes explosives. L'omoplate de Monsieur ne subira pas d'autres charcutages et son "scrabble" est bien complet, avec les noms de son épouse et de ses trois enfants. **Edward** mènera jusqu'à une retraite bien méritée ses fonctions de directeur du conservatoire, dont il confiera les rennes à son adjoint lorsqu'il décidera de s'arrêter.

**Bella** s'éloignera petit à petit de l'agence de rénovation d'Esmé et Carmen. Actuellement à mi-temps dans son emploi, elle finira par quitter ses fonctions pour profiter de ses enfants et de sa nouvelle grande maison.

Ils finiront conformément au souhait d'Edward : seuls mais autonomes, amoureux comme au premier jour, à se coucher encore l'un à côté de l'autre jusqu'au bout...

**- Elise **entamera dès l'obtention de son bac des études pour devenir puéricultrice. Ce qui l'éloignera de **Kevin, **qui lui s'orientera sur Seattle en fac de sociologie. La dispute et la distance auront raison d'eux, et ils finiront par se perdre après avoir tentés de maintenir leur couple solide. Cependant, ils se retrouveront au bout de quelques années, quatre ou cinq tout au plus et finiront par se marier, et avoir deux enfants : un garçon et une fille. Des jumeaux peut-être.

**- Jordane **deviendra une jeune femme très autonome et très indépendante, avec un amour fou pour les voyages, la découverte de pays... Elle aura un certain talent pour écouter les autres, et leur remonter le moral, ce qui me fait penser qu'elle s'orientera facilement dans de l'humanitaire. Elle finira par rentrer aux USA auprès de ses parents (jamais trop loin de papa) pour rencontrer un ami de son cousin Calvin. Je ne la vois pas se marier, mais elle sera très heureuse avec cet homme. Je pense aussi qu'elle aura plusieurs enfants, peut-être trois filles mais au moins une qu'elle aura adopté.

**- Raphael, **lui, sera un grand tombeur. Il collectionnera les conquêtes et les petits boulots, avant finalement de se stabiliser aux alentours de trente ans. Il sera comme son papa, un homme à femmes, et tiendra son bon coeur d'Edward. Il est possible qu'il ait deux enfants... 

**- Carlisle et Esmé **seront heureux ensemble, et je pense qu'ils connaîtront la grande majorité de leurs arrières-petits-enfants...

**- Charlie et Sue **continueront de faire leur vie à La Push, ensemble, et Charlie n'a pas fini de lancer sa canne à pêche dans le lac avec Billy.

**- Renée **tiendra sa promesse à Bella. Elle s'inquiétera plus souvent pour ses petits-enfants, n'oubliera aucun anniversaire ni aucune fête. Bella devra tenter de la canalyser, mais elle ne pourra pas lui reprocher de tenter de réparer ce qui est irréparable. **Phil **l'accompagnera dans cette démarche, mais ne partira probablement jamais en vacances avec Edward !

**..::..**

**- Jasper et Alice **auront fort à faire avec les garçons. Ce qui les renforcera en tant que couple. Il se peut (je dis bien il se peut mais je ne suis pas totalement 100% d'accord avec ça...) qu'ils aient une fille, ou un autre garçon, à un âge avancé vers 45 ans. Pas de divorce, ils seront bien tranquillement chez eux pendant que les garçons vadrouillent.

**- Calvin **restera dans sa lignée, un grand excité de la vie. Il finira par se trouver une copine, qui sera tout son contraire : calme et détendue. Ils donneront quelques sueurs froides à Alice et Jasper et Calvin se calmera tout seul lorsqu'il deviendra papa d'un petit garçon, à l'âge de 22 ans. Je pense qu'il aura ensuite une fille.

**- David **aura toujours quelques soucis de santé, mais ça l'emmènera à rencontrer une jeune et jolie infirmière qui saura prendre soin de lui. Ils n'auront qu'une seule fille.

**..::..**

**- Emmett et Rosalie **continueront d'élever leurs enfants adoptifs ensemble. Emmett refusera toujours la proposition de Rose d'avoir recours à l'insémination pour une mère porteuse, estimant déjà très précieux le cadeau d'avoir des enfants adoptés avec elle. Je me suis longtemps débattue avec l'idée d'accorder à Rose une grossesse miraculeuse. J'ai laissé tomber l'idée, parce que c'est une chose qui arrive "souvent" quand le sujet est traîté dans les fanfictions, et j'ai également pensé à toutes ces femmes stériles qui n'auront pas ce bonheur. Si c'était le cas, Emmett et elle auraient accueilli un petit garçon, Henri (rien d'original, je le confesse). Libre à vous de décider quelle fin vous préférez pour leur amour, même si je me doute que vous allez adopter en majorité le fait que Rose ait cet enfant biologique. Personnellement, je me tiendrai aux enfants adoptés. Ce n'est pas très beau pour elle, mais la vie ne fait pas que des miracles, malheureusement.

**- Leane **naviguera entre son pays d'origine et son pays d'adoption. Elle sera parfaitement bilingue et travaillera comme traductrice. Après une aventure avec un Japonais, une longue histoire d'amour qui se soldera par une petite fille et un divorce, elle trouvera le bonheur dans les bras d'un joueur de basket, auprès duquel elle aura un autre enfant, et en adoptera. Comme une sorte de reconnaissance envers le fait que ses parents aient eu ce courage.

**- Nolan, **quant à lui, épousera une jeune anglaise qui suit un cursus étudiant aux Etats-Unis, et je pense qu'à terme, avec leurs deux enfants, ils finiront par aller vivre soit en Grande-Bretagne, soit en Irlande, tout en recevant souvent maman Rose qui veillera au grain. Il reverra sûrement sa grande tante, Jeanne McMarmers, avant le décès de celle-ci et il lui jurera qu'elle a pris la meilleure décision de toute sa vie en le confiant à Rosalie et Emmett.

**Cette fois-ci, l'aventure est vraiment terminée. Je crois que j'aurais pu continuer indéfiniment cette histoire, mais il me semblait le plus approprié de partir au même moment qu'Edward et Bella ne quittent leur appartement pour regagner leur grande et jolie maison. C'était un peu comme refermer un gros bouquin, où l'on s'est trouvés des amis avec lesquels on a partagé un long moment... c'est en tout cas ce que j'ai ressenti, et ce que je ressens encore en re-lisant ce bilan de fin, ces quelques phrases pour vous aiguiller sur leur avenir. **

**Et n'oubliez pas que tout s'arrange toujours, à la fin...**


	44. OUTTAKE

**Hiii ! **

**Et voilà ! Un outtake du Hasard (**fallait bien que ça arrive, je suppose, ils me manquaient trop!**). J'ai pris énormément de plaisir à les retrouver, à retrouver cette faculté à voir chaque détail du chapitre durant l'écriture c'était... fandard (**ouais c'est le mot!**).**

J'espère comme moi que vous prendrez plaisir à ce petit outtake. Je ne ferme pas la porte à d'éventuels autres outtakes s'ils me viennent, mais je vous avoue que pour l'instant, ça ne sera pas le cas probablement. J'étais très satisfaite de ma fin, et je ne veux pas écrire une histoire et tout y tracer. J'aime laisser une part libre à l'imagination de chacun d'entre nous.

Mais sachez que si je devais faire une suite, elle prendrait la direction de cet outtake (mais ce n'est pas exaustif... chacun appréciera à sa manière!**).**

**Bonne lecture,**

**Tiffany.**

**-::-**

**Bella.**

Je rentrais du travail, après une longue journée de réunion et de clients qui défilaient. L'entreprise d'Esmé avait signé avec un gros investisseur qui construisait des pavillons à la chaîne, et nous étions chargées Carmen, ma belle-mère et moi de la décoration de ces maisonnettes.

_Une longue journée, mais ce que je préfère dans ces moments ennuyeux, c'est la perspective de rentrer à la maison._

J'aimais garer la voiture dans l'allée devant le garage, et voir celle d'Edward déjà là. En tant que directeur du conservatoire, il n'était pas souvent là à mon retour, et je chérissais chaque soirée passée en sa compagnie, avant le retour des enfants. Elise, qui a fêté ses dix-neuf ans, s'était prise un petit appartement avec deux de ses copines, suite à sa rupture avec Kevin et son entrée pour préparer son diplôme dans la petite enfance. J'avais vu ma fille aimer son Kevin à la folie, d'une façon qui me faisait presque peur, se donner à lui de toutes les façons, et les voir se déchirer à cause de la distance. Il était parti à Seattle faire des études et avait voulu qu'elle le suive.

Elle avait refusé. Elle ne voulait pas aller trop vite, malgré sa façon de l'aimer.

Elle avait pleuré pendant des semaines, séchant des cours, restant au lit et se trainant l'âme en peine comme lorsque j'avais quitté son père lors de ma première grossesse. Malgré nos conseils, notre soutien, nos efforts à la bouger, rien. Et puis un jour, sans que l'on ne comprenne, Elise était sortie de sa chambre et s'était rassise à table avec nous, les yeux marqués par ses larmes. Je l'avais serrée contre moi et l'avais embrassée, avant de lui remplir son bol de céréales et de lui préparer deux tartines de confiture à l'abricot.

_Elle avait recommencé à vivre, et à manger. _

Timidement, un soir de novembre alors qu'Edward et moi étions en train de regarder un film, elle était descendue, timide, pour nous parler de son projet de colocation. D'abord hésitants, et parce que notre première fille allait quitter notre maison, nous lui avions demandé un délai de réflexion auquel nous avions mis un terme deux jours plus tard, après avoir longuement parlé de cette situation ensemble.

C'est ainsi qu'Elise quitta la maison, au premier janvier de l'année suivante pour emménager avec ses deux amies de toujours. Elle fait sa vie depuis presque six mois avec Corry et Candice, plutôt bien d'ailleurs. Elles ont chacune leur chambre, se partagent les tâches ménagères et les divers frais. Elles s'entendent bien, et nous espérons que ça durera même si nous savons qu'on revient toujours d'une colocation. _Alors je garde les draps de son lit propre... juste au cas où... Et le soir, j'enlève toujours les clés de la serrure... juste au cas où... _

Jordane, elle, revient toujours. Elle bouge beaucoup, est souvent à droite à gauche avec son groupe d'amis, au camping, en vadrouille mais elle revient toujours. D'une part, parce qu'elle et la machine à laver ne sont pas très amies mais surtout parce qu'il y a son papa à la maison et que bon sang, Jordane sans Edward ou Edward sans Jordane, ça n'a plus rien à voir. Elle a sauté une classe au collège, et passe son bac cette année à seize ans. Elle est devenue une magnifique jeune femme, rousse flamboyante, copie de son père. Une Cullen, une vraie.

Autant Elise tient de moi, autant Jordane tient de son père. Jordane, c'est ma petite bouffée d'air frais. Une mauvaise journée, une dispute avec son père et elle est là pour me faire rire, sautiller dans la cuisine autour de moi tel un petit oiseau vif, papillonner en me murmurant "mais tout va bien, maman... tout va bien ma petite maman!" et elle repart aussi vite qu'elle est venue, grâcile, légère et pleine de vie.

Elle ne cesse de répéter depuis pas mal de temps que rien n'est pire que de mourir. Qu'on ne peut pas se plaindre de notre condition, parce qu'on a un toit sur la tête, qu'on peut voir arriver la fin du mois sans nous inquiéter et qu'on est en bonne santé tous ensemble. _On m'a toujours dit que seize dix-sept ans est l'âge ingrat. Jordane, elle, y a acquit une véritable maturité, si fulgurante que ça en a été étonnant. _Côté sentiments, nous savons d'elle peu de choses. Elle a fréquenté un garçon, Max, pendant quelques mois avant de le quitter, chantonnant à tout va que le seul homme de sa vie, est son "Rapha". Son petit frère qu'elle prenait dans ses bras, le faisant voler dans toute la pièce avant de le reposer et l'embrasser sur le front. Mais je voyais bien que chaque soir, même malgré ses dix-sept ans, elle se blottissait contre son père.

Le seul homme de sa vie, c'est lui. C'est simplement son père qu'elle aime sentir passer ses bras autour d'elle pour la câliner une dizaine de minutes. Elle a grandi, mais elle reste toujours la fifille d'amour de son papa. Ils peuvent regarder des films, écouter de la musique ou simplement réfléchir dans les bras l'un de l'autre sans bouger pendant des heures. J'avouerais honteusement avoir éprouvé une sorte de jalousie envers cette relation proche, avoir envié la place de ma fille dans le coeur de son père, avoir envié ses yeux qui pétillent quand la chevelure rousse de Jordane faisait son apparition et se serrait contre lui.

Edward a fini par s'en rendre compte, et me murmurer à l'oreille alors qu'il me faisait l'amour que personne ne prendrait jamais ma place... il m'avait susurré avoir deux coeurs, un pour nos enfants, et un seul juste pour moi. Je m'étais laissée aller contre lui, autour de lui, alors qu'il m'expliquait qu'auprès de Jordane il pouvait simplement fermer les yeux et voir la vie passer sans aucune crainte. Jordane apaise ses peurs, elle est la seule à pouvoir calmer le tourbillon de ses pensées bouillonnantes. J'étais allée m'excuser auprès de Jordane pour ma jalousie inavouée. Elle m'avait souri, m'avait pris les mains pour me dire qu'il n'y a qu'une femme auprès de son père, et c'est moi.

Et puis dans tout cela, au milieu de nos conflits de sexe féminin, il y avait Raphaël. Le seul homme qui soutenait son père. _Mon bébé à moi, je devais bien le concéder. _Raphaël aimait les câlins de sa maman, les histoires, les balades. Il lui arrivait parfois de venir dormir dans notre lit quand ses grandes soeurs sont absentes, ou que l'un de nous deux n'est pas là. A chaque fois que mon regard se posait sur lui, je ne pouvais imaginer comment j'avais fait pour reculer autant la venue au monde de mon fils, refuser à Edward de me faire ce troisième enfant. Mes raisons à l'époque étaient certainement valables, mais je détestais le temps bâtit sans sa petite présence du haut de ses six ans. Notre fils qui n'a pas quitté la maison encore, et heureusement. Celui qui fait en sorte que des jouets traînent partout, auquel on attache des ballons gonflables à ses anniversaires sans lui mettre la honte, à qui on lit encore des histoires le soir avant qu'il ne s'endorme. _Sinon, ce serait bien trop vide... _

Mais pour l'instant, il est ce petit garçon qui va rentrer du base-ball avec des vêtements tout sales.

Je rentrais dans la maison, et trouvais Edward assis sur le canapé contre un accoudoir, les jambes étendues sur le coussin, l'air songeur, dos à la porte. Je m'avançais et posais les mains sur ses larges épaules encore musclées. J'observais ses quelques cheveux blancs naissants sur sa chevelure, et les petites rides qui se formaient peu à peu au coin de ses yeux. Le charme, l'emprise du temps.

_L'essence même de la vie, incarnée par un seul homme. Mon homme._

Alors que je m'étais toujours demandée comment les couples faisaient pour accepter leurs visages changeants au fil du temps, il me semblait que plus les secondes s'éreintaient auprès d'Edward, plus mon amour pour lui grandissait, dépassant toute proportion logique et rationnelle.

_Et c'est exactement pour cela que je n'avais pas eu le courage de secouer Elise lors de sa rupture avec Kevin... Je ne sais que trop bien ce qu'on ressent quand on perd l'homme qu'on aime... _

Edward penchait la tête en arrière, les yeux clos et le sourire aux lèvres.

- Bonsoir toi...

Je massais légèrement ses épaules, appréciant ce contact calme.

- Bonsoir...

Je me penchais, déposais mes lèvres contre les siennes et me redressais.

- Tu es rentré tôt...

- Tu me manquais... Je voulais qu'on passe un peu de temps tous les deux...

Il attrapait ma main droite et la nouait à la sienne.

- A quoi penses-tu ? demandais-je en voyant ses traits apaisés. Sereins.

- Au fait que je suis complètement satisfait de ma vie à tes côtés et aux côtés des enfants... murmura-t-il. Que ma vie est foutrement satisfaisante depuis plus de vingt ans...

Vingt ans. Vingt belles et longues années. Vingt ans à s'aimer, chaque minute un peu plus. Vingt ans de rires, de joie. De tristesse et de disputes parfois mais nous étions suffisamment forts pour les surpasser, et nous en resservir pour nous aimer encore plus.

Je laissais mes mains glisser sur son torse et me penchais vers lui, pour embrasser son cou, sa joue, et ses lèvres doucement.

Sa main agrippait ma tête et nous permettait de joindre nos langues plus profondément. Je savourais la connexion intime que nous partagions, et il m'attirait sur lui. Je caressais son torse de mes mains, sentant le tracé de ses muscles sous mon doigt. Chaque ride, chaque recoin, chaque grain de peau m'était connu. Je savais par cœur son corps, je le redessinais les yeux fermés. Et il en était de même pour lui, il savait mes réactions par cœur. _Je ne crois pas pouvoir ré-atteindre un tel sommet de connexion avec un autre homme. Si Edward devait me quitter, je ne le supporterai pas. _Après un nouvel échange de baisers tendres, une voiture freinant dans l'allée de la maison nous éloignait. Nous connaissions parfaitement cette arrivée tonitruante et je me séparais de mon mari pour reprendre une position décente.

Les portes de la voiture claquaient et Edward souriait.

- T'as fait le ménage ce matin au fait ?

- Non, justement pas... répondis-je.

- Dix... neuf... huit... sept... six... cinq... quatre... trois... deux...

La porte d'entrée claquait.

- Un...

- MAMAAAN !

Notre tornade châtain surgissait dans le salon vêtu de son short et de son haut de son équipe de baseball tout plein de terre. Il s'immobilisait en entrant dans le salon, surpris de voir son père, avant de sourire avec son sourire édenté. Il avait tombé sa deuxième dent il y a trois jours, et la première tombée avait été remplacé par sa dent d'adulte.

- PAPA !

Finalement, j'échappais au pull plein de boue, contrairement à son père qui le récupérait dans ses bras.

- Salut fils ! Ouh ! Le combat a été rude, on dirait...

La porte d'entrée s'ouvrait à nouveau sur mon frère aîné, et son fils qui grandissait chaque jour.

- Salut la compagnie !

Nolan s'avançait pour m'embrasser.

- T'as préparé le goûter, Tatie ?

Je souriais à mon neveu qui était devenu un adolescent massif et pourtant beau. Il n'était pas le fils biologique de Rose et d'Emmett, mais il savait le sourire de mon frère, ce même sourire enjoueur et malin.

- Je suis arrivée il y a cinq minutes, je vais préparer ça... souriais-je.

Nolan, comme mon frère, était chez lui partout. _Je ne vois pas pourquoi il n'aurait pas été chez lui ici de toute façon... Lui et sa soeur Leane ont les clés de notre maison au cas où, tout comme Elise et Jordane ont celles de chez Rose et Emmett. _Mon fils racontait les exploits de son entraînement à son père et Edward le reposait, le pull plein de boue.

- J'suis bon pour la douche...

Raphaël venait m'embrasser et retournait vers son père.

- Le dernier qui a fini sa douche est un poisson pané ! hurlait-il en grimpant les escaliers pour aller prendre sa douche dans la salle de bains à l'étage.

- POSE TES CRAMPONS AVANT DE MONTER EN HAUT ! criais-je à mon fils.

_Il va le passer l'aspirateur, je sens ! _

Edward me fit un clin d'oeil et partait se changer. Je n'osais pas regarder l'état désastreux du sol, parce qu'il a beaucoup plu ces derniers, alors le terrain s'était transformé en piscine de boue.

J'allais à la cuisine et Edward revenait avec un pull propre. Nolan s'était déchaussé et se débarbouillait les joues. Nolan joue dans le même club que Raphaël, mais dans une catégorie supérieure évidemment. L'an prochain, il devrait rejoindre l'équipe première, puisqu'il fêtera ses dix-huit ans. Je préparais à mes sportifs du pain avec de la pâte à tartiner, quelques fruits et deux verres de lait. Raphaël redescendait, déçu de voir son père déjà prêt.

- C'est toi le poisson pané Rapha !

- Oh non pffff...

Il avait enfilé son polo devant derrière.

- Attends bébé...

Il se laissait faire alors que je l'aidais à se rhabiller correctement. _Il dit souvent que ce n'est plus un bébé mais un grand garçon. Seulement parfois, il a encore besoin de sa maman... _

- T'as pas fait la piscine olympique en haut encore ?

- Non non...

Il s'asseyait à table face à Nolan et commençait à goûter. Je connais ce regard.

- Raphaël ! As-tu séché le carrelage avec la serviette après ta douche ?

- Mais oui !

Il mordait sa tartine et Emmett souriait.

- J'irai vérifier si j'étais toi...

Je grimpais en haut, pour découvrir trois ou quatre serviettes de bain étalées au sol, humides bien évidemment, et aussi deux gants.

_Bon... On va dire que l'intention y était... _

Quand je redescendais en bas, Rosalie, Leane et Jordane étaient arrivées. Ma fille, pour changer, était collée à son père et lui murmurait des choses à l'oreille qui les faisaient rire. Leane, qui allait fêter elle aussi ses dix-huit ans, était devenue une de ces jeunes femmes magnifiques pleines d'assurance qui réussissent tout ce qu'elles entreprennent. Elle était parfaitement bilingue avec sa langue maternelle, le japonais, et entrait en faculté en septembre pour devenir traductrice. J'embrassais ma nièce et ma belle-soeur, qui succombait à la colation que j'avais préparé pour les garçons. Jordane, elle, avait déjà filé dans sa chambre avec le téléphone à la main.

_Je ne compterai pas sur elle pour préparer le dîner, sûrement... quoi que vu que c'est pour fêter l'anniversaire de son père... _

Rosalie et moi commencions à nous atteler à la confection du buffet froid pour le dîner-anniversaire de mon mari qui fêtait hier ses quarante-deux ans. Nous avions décidé de marquer le coup ce soir, pour être sûrs d'avoir toute la famille autour de nous. Ca avait également permis à Charlie de se reposer un peu plus. Il avait été victime d'un infarctus voilà bientôt trois mois, et j'insistais pour qu'il se repose au plus possible. Heureusement, Sue veillait sur lui. Mais Charlie a toujours été mon seul repère parentale toute ma vie. _Le voir partir m'est in-envisageable... Jamais ! _Edward et moi avions eu une longue discussion à ce sujet le lendemain de son hospitalisation en urgence, et je m'étais mise à pleurer et crier dans le couloir de l'hôpital, parce que l'idée que Charlie meurt m'était insoutenable. Edward m'avait longuement gardée contre lui, me demandant de me calmer et de ne pas y penser. Pourtant, je savais très bien qu'un jour j'allais devoir m'en séparer. Mais non. Pas aujourd'hui, pas demain, ni même cette année ou l'année prochaine. Mais il avait bien récupéré, et il faisait sa première sortie officielle ce soir, pour son gendre.

Emmett et Edward mangeaient plus de toasts que n'en préparaient, et Jordane vint finalement nous rejoindre. Quand elle arrivait dans la cuisine, c'était avec son poste à CD qu'elle posait sur le frigo. La pièce était envahie d'une musique entraînante, et elles finirent par danser avec Rose. Leane s'occupait de la déco avec Nolan, et Raphael jouait sur sa console, bien vite rejoint par son oncle. Lorsque la sonnette retentissait, vers dix-neuf heures, j'ouvrais la porte sur Calvin et David. Leurs parents étaient autour de la voiture, affairés à sortir les cadeaux d'Edward et surtout le dernier cadeau que la vie leur avait fait, leur petite Summer. Elle était née il y a un mois tout juste aujourd'hui, leur offrant une nouvelle parentalité à quarante ans passés.

Ils avaient subi les moqueries, les regards malplacés et même les conseils inappropriés des médecins, qui conseillaient à Alice d'avorter. Que passer quarante ans, tout était plus compliqué. Elle ne s'était pas laissée faire, avait été s'installer à Seattle dans un hôtel confortable le dernier mois de sa grossesse avec Jasper et y avait accouché. Elle était revenue avec leur magnifique Summer Joy Whitlock, qui faisait leur bonheur et celui des deux grands frères. Aussi brune et fine que sa maman, mais avec un regard qui en disait long sur sa détermination de bébé. _Un magnifique cadeau, une surprise démesurée. Je ne sais pas si j'aurais pu accueillir un enfant maintenant, mais j'admirais leur courage. Et ils étaient heureux. _

Immédiatement, je prenais Summer dans mes bras.

- Oh comme tu es belle ma chérie ! Tu t'es faite toute belle pour l'anniversaire d'Edward ! Et oui...

Elle remuait ses petits pieds, et je me nourrissais de son odeur de bébé. _Elle me rappelle tellement l'odeur de mes propres enfants... _

- On arrive un peu tard, je crois... murmurait Jasper en voyant la table dressée.

Alice semblait désolée, mais la fatigue était gravée sur son visage.

- Désolée... Summer a dormi plus longtemps que prévu et moi aussi...

- Ca ne fait rien, Al... On a réussit et puis tu as besoin de dormir en même temps que Summer pour te reposer...

Calvin riait et embrassait ma joue.

- Elle ronfle maintenant maman ! Elle ne peut plus dire que papa fait craquer les murs !

- Va-t-en que je ne te vois plus de la soirée ! s'exclamait sa mère.  
Calvin et David éclataient de rire. Ils étaient l'un et l'autre l'opposé, mais ne pouvaient se séparer plus de deux jours. Calvin était massif et charpenté, bien bati. David était plus fin et plus élancé, mais ils avaient le même regard, la même complicité. Calvin passait des diplômes pour devenir éducateur sportif, David lui, allait passer son bac avec une année de retard à cause de sa santé fragile.

Alice installait Summer dans son transat, avant de nous rejoindre en cuisine.

Tout allait plus vite, quand Elise arriva. Elle nous aida à tout préparer en un temps record. Rosalie l'interrogeait.

- Tu as eu des nouvelles de Kevin ?

- Oui... Il m'a appelé hier...

- Et ?

- Il va bien, ses cours se passent bien...

Son ton était froid et désintéressé. _J'ignorais qu'ils ont gardé contact... _

- Ca se passe comment, cette séparation ? demandait Alice.

Je vis ma fille rougir. _Oh ho... _

- Bien, je suppose...

Alice fronçait les sourcils en me regardant, et je haussais les épaules. Rosalie et elle installaient les plats à table tandis que je restais avec Elise. Pendant que je rangeais sommairement la vaisselle, ma fille s'approchait.

- Maman ?

- Oui ?

- Je dois voir Kevin ce week-end...

Je fis semblant de ne pas être étonnée, ou de retenir spécialement l'information.

- Tu vas à Seattle ?

- Non, il revient voir ses parents et il a proposé qu'on aille au cinéma et ensuite boire un verre...

- Es-tu prête pour ça ?

Elle semblait préoccupée, triste. Elle fuyait mon regard.

- Je voudrais reprendre quelque chose avec lui, je crois... J'ai pas mal réfléchi tu vois... Il me plaît tellement...

Je souriais.

- Je le sais ma puce...

- Tu crois qu'on peut se redonner une chance ?

- T'a-t-il laissé penser que c'était le cas ?

- Oui... Clairement même...

- Si tu es sûre de toi, tente de vous laisser une nouvelle chance... Vous vous connaissez depuis si longtemps... Elise, je n'envisage pas ta vie sans lui tu sais...

_Et j'apprécie énormément Kevin, parce qu'il a su respecter ma fille, l'attendre, lui murmurer son amour sans tricher et la vénérer comme elle doit l'être. _

- Fais ce que bon te semble... ne te précipite pas malgré tout...

- D'accord... je vais essayer...

Mais je voyais à ses yeux pétillants qu'il était probable que Kevin soit de retour auprès d'elle plus rapidement que ce que je pensais...

La table était dressée, le champagne au frais, Emmett et Calvin étaient partis chercher le gâteau, les enfants s'occupaient ensemble en discutant. Je me dirigeais vers la salle de bains pour me faire belle un minimum. Edward m'y rejoignit deux minutes plus tard, avec son jeans propre et sa chemise blanche. Il fermait la serrure à clé et posait ses mains sur mes hanches avant d'embrasser mon cou. Je fermais les yeux sous les sensations, écrasée par sa présence.

- Tout est prêt ?

- Je n'ai plus qu'à m'habiller... souriais-je à notre reflet dans la glace.

- Cette partie attendra...

Il retirait mon haut, me laissant en sous-vêtements et me tournait face à lui.

- Edward... Notre salon grouille d'invités...

- Et il en manque encore quatre... Bella, c'est mon anniversaire...

Il me suppliait avec cette moue insoutenable, et je soupirais avant de l'embrasser doucement.

_Qui suis-je pour lui refuser de venir en moi ? _

- Je t'aime mon amour...

Il me serrait contre lui, avec force, et je sentais son corps contre le mien, comme j'aime le sentir. Sa bouche se hissait sur mon cou, et je sentais sa langue me faire frissonner. Cette sensation se répercutait partout dans mon corps et je me rapprochais de lui, alors que ses mains faisaient glisser mon pantalon au bas de mes chevilles. _Je vais devoir changer de sous-vêtements, aussi... _était bien trop habillé à mon goût, et je lui retirais son haut ainsi que son pantalon. Le sexe acrobatie était un peu prescrit avec nos quarante ans passés, nous aimions nous aimer au lit.

_En revanche, la fantaisie était toujours au rendez-vous et le plaisir aussi... Nous nous aimions toujours autant... _

Il me guidait à notre lit par la porte qui communiquait entre la salle de bains et notre chambre, et fermait à clé la porte pour que l'on soit tranquilles. Il me souriait, de ce sourire rempli d'amour et de sensualité. Nos parents devaient arriver d'ici une quinzaine de minutes probablement, alors nous n'avions pas le temps de faire des cérémonies.

C'est ainsi que silencieusement, les yeux dans les yeux, il s'installait entre mes cuisses et me pénétrait lentement. Comme à chaque fois, le bouclier qui nous protégeait du monde extérieur dans ces moments-là s'agrandissait, s'épanouissait, s'ajustait juste autour de nous deux. Je me fondais dans le plaisir d'être dans ses bras, de n'être plus qu'une personne. J'aurais aimé me fondre dans ses bras, devenir lui.

Je n'ai rien trouvé de mieux en vingt ans que lui faire l'amour pour éprouver une sensation qui s'en rapproche le plus...

Il n'accélérait pas le rythme, se contentant d'être lent et de venir profondément en moi, me faisant me cambrer. Il retenait mes cris par des baisers et quand ses reins prenaient de la vitesse, je me perdais dans les sensations, griffant ses bras et son dos. Je me resserrais autour de lui, n'entendant que vaguement ses mots d'amour qui me retenaient à peine sur terre. Il vint en moi violemment, s'enfonçant encore plus, arqué sur le lit dans le plus beau tableau que la vie n'avait jamais peint.

La sonnerie retentissait, nous faisant sortir de notre torpeur et après un dernier long baiser je finissais de me préparer alors qu'il sortait accueillir nos invités.

**..**

Nous étions tous là, autour de cette grande table, à piocher des toasts divers. Quand le gâteau d'anniversaire arriva, Elise et Jordane tendirent un gros paquet à Edward, et une lettre.

- Tu la liras avec maman ! souriait Elise.

Il ouvrait son paquet et nous découvrions un album photos qui retraçait la vie d'Edward derrière son piano, de ses premiers cours avec Claude Berthier chez lui, à son dernier concert à Seattle. Il y avait nos filles derrière son piano, et Raphaël en couche debout sur le siège, Edward le maintenant sur ses pieds et riant aux éclats.

Le soir, alors que je venais de terminer de ranger les affaires, je retrouvais Edward assis sur le rebord de notre lit, penché sur la lettre de nos filles.

**..::..**

**Edward.**

_"Papa,_

_nous avons longtemps hésité pour savoir laquelle de nous deux écrirait cette lettre. Finalement, Jordane a décrété qu'elle avait hérité de l'écriture nerveuse de maman, et que ce n'était pas approprié pour un anniversaire (__**définitivement pas! -jordane)**__._

_Nous ne sommes pas des enfants qui prennent leurs parents dans les bras, bien que nous ne disons jamais non à un de vos câlins (__**sauf moi! -jordane)**__. Nous ne sommes plus très présentes à la maison pour vous aider avec Raphaël, mais on sait que vous vous occupez très bien de lui __**(il est trop gâté lui! -jordane)**__. _

_Redécouvrir ces vieilles photos de toi derrière ton piano nous ont empli d'un sentiment d'amour et de fierté assez étonnant. On sait qu'on vous aime, mais on ne s'en rendait peut-être pas compte avant de découvrir ce petit garçon au regard malicieux, ce même regard que notre frère a quand il fait une bêtise ou s'apprête à en faire une. Et nous aimons Rapha plus que tout... __**(je suis toujours jalouse quand même! -jordane)**_

_Je sais que dans la maison, la photo que j'aime le plus regarder c'est la vôtre au-dessus de la cheminée. Vous y êtes beaux, jeunes et amoureux. En fait, peu importe de quoi vous avez l'air dessus, vous êtes nos parents et c'est la seule chose qu'on a besoin de savoir __**(t'étais pas au courant, toi ? -jordane)**_

_Nous ne te serons jamais assez reconnaissantes d'avoir rencontré cette fille qui t'a trompé et quitté, pour laisser la place à maman auprès de toi. Nous n'aurons jamais de mots assez forts pour te remercier d'avoir aimé maman si fort, de l'avoir sauvée. Tu as rendu son âme à maman, et je ne veux jamais voir s'éteindre l'amour qu'elle te porte rien que dans ses yeux. Je t'aime papa. Elise._

_**(merci d'empêcher les garçons de trop m'approcher papa. Tu me sauves de leur cruauté. Je t'aime aussi. -jordane). **__"_

Au-dessous de leurs lignes, leurs lignes magnifiques que j'inondais par une larme qui m'échappait et par les rires provoqués par les commentaires de Jordane, Raphaël avait écrit son prénom, se joignant aux paroles silencieuses de mes deux filles.

Vingt ans. Vingt ans que la vie a pris tout son sens.

Mais contrairement à ce qu'elles pensent, je n'ai pas sauvé Bella. C'est plutôt elle qui m'a montré le chemin à suivre pour voir en permanence le soleil se lever...


End file.
